The Evelyn Singer Chronicles
by HaleWolfGirl10
Summary: Evelyn was not an ordinary person, she grew up thinking a salvage yard was her playground with only a father to raise her, her mother had died before her first birthday. She never cared because to her she'd had everything she needed especially when a man going by John Winchester showed up bringing his two sons into her life and she learned everything she needed to know to survive.
1. S1 Ep 1 - Pliot-Woman in White

**A/N: Welcome to a new story that I've been playing around with for some time now but was hesitant to share though I decided to go for it and see if anyone would be interested in reading. **

**If you like it, please Favourite/Follow and please review if you would like me to continue. **

**(I do not own any of this except my OC character Evelyn, all rights go to the directors of Supernatural)**

**My O/C Character: **

**Status: Alive**

**Name: Evelyn Robin Singer**

**Age: 24**

**Species: Human**

**Profession: Hunter**

**Kindships:**

**Robert (Bobby) Singer – Father**

**Karen Singer – Mother (deceased)**

* * *

**Pilot/Woman In White**

* * *

**Evie's POV**

I stood in the shadows with my hood up covering my features in a crowded bar staring at a group of friends celebrating and throwing back drinks all while ignoring the multiple students dressed up in various Halloween costumes as best I could especially the few men who tried hitting me up but one glare and 'not interested' stalking after the next poor girl.

I sighed shaking my head as I wondered yet again why I was even here then quickly slipped out a back entrance unseen and crossed the busy carpark towards the familiar sleek black Chevrolet Impala parked across the street and slid into the front passenger seat looking up at the man sitting in the driver's seat, Dean Winchester, 26yrs old, 6'1 with the body of a Greek god.

"So how comfortable are they?" he asked turning to me.

"We're in for a long wait" I replied back then sighed loudly making him look down at me curious as I sunk lower in my seat.

"What?"

"I still don't see why we even have to drag him back, he got out Dean" I looked back up and took in his exasperated sigh aimed my way, I'd been trying to convince him the whole drive that we didn't need to bring Sammy back in.

"We can't do this on our own Shortstack, we need him" I rolled my eyes at the childhood nickname but secretly hid a small smile as I settled in my seat and resumed staring at the bar that currently held my best friend, well besides Dean of course.

I shook my head as more college students dressed in costumes stumbled around drunk and toilet papering the neighborhood, I never understood the appeal of Halloween or dressing up since I had no desire to pretend I was a monster, not when it was our responsibility to protect the clueless against said creatures and nightmares.

"I hate Halloween" I mumbled to myself but heard Dean laugh and shake his head at me.

"I'm sure in the apple-pie life it'd be a hell of a good time, pretending to be something else and getting drunk" I turned to him and raised an eyebrow.

"We do that anyway" I replied and he winked.

"Exactly, we're awesome" I rolled my eyes again then leaned my head back and closed my eyes in attempt to get some sleep since I was still healing a dislocated shoulder from our last hunt down in New Orleans. "Alright they're leaving" I looked up opening my eyes and saw Sam leaving with his friends.

Dean put the Impala in drive and we followed him back to their apartment and let them get settled in for the night before we let ourselves in with me picking the locks then we walked around to make as much noise as we could before Dean was jumped and I stood back letting the brothers fight it out rolling my eyes when Dean threw Sam to the ground.

"Whoa easy tiger" I shook my head then stepped forward.

"Dean?" Sam asked breathlessly. "You scared the crap out of me" I stifled a laugh.

"That's because you're out of practice" Sam quickly grabbed Dean and flipped over and held him down now. "Or not, get off me"

"You boys done?" I asked stepping out into the light and Sam looked up at me with wide eyes.

"Evie?"

"Hey Sammy" I smiled then pulled him into a hug as we both laughed. "You got big even bigger sasquatch" Sam laughed looking down at me, I felt incredibly short and that was saying something considering I stood a 5'7, I was shorter than both the brothers and growing up they always made sure I knew it.

"Not really, you're just a pipsqueak" I laughed shaking my head at him. "What are you guys doing here?" Sam asked when I stepped back.

"I was looking for a beer" Dean replied with a smirk making me roll my eyes.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" Sam repeated.

"Okay alright, we gotta talk"

"Uh the phone"

"If we'd called would you have picked up?" I asked cutting in just as the lights flicked on and we all turned seeing the girl Sam had been with at the bar.

"Sam?"

"Jess hey" I smiled at the girl in attempt to appear friendly considering we'd just broken into their place. "Dean, Evie this is my girlfriend Jessica"

"Wait your brother Dean?" Jess asked pointing at Dean. "And Evie, I've heard so much about you" I smiled.

"Oh really, all good things I hope" I replied smirking back at Sam.

"Of course" he argued then tried ruffling my hair but I smacked his hand away.

"I love the smurfs" Dean spoke up walking towards her. "You know I gotta tell you, you are completely out of my brother's league"

"Just let me put something on" Jess muttered a little off put.

"No, no, no I wouldn't dream of it, seriously" I walked over and smacked the back of his head.

"Ignore this one, he's an idiot" Dean glared at me, we turned back to Sam returning to what we'd came here for.

"I gotta borrow your boyfriend, talk about some family business, nice meeting you" I rolled my eyes at Dean because he lacked some serious social skills which was surprising considering our line of work which consisted of talking to people for information.

"No, no whatever you want to say you can say in front of her" I crossed my arms staring at Sam because usually Dean was the stubborn one but then they all had the Winchester stubbornness in one way or the other.

"Okay" Dean replied undeterred. "Dad hasn't been home in a few days" I turned to Dean since it'd been more than a few days since we last heard from his Dad.

"So he's working overtime on a Miller-shift, he'll stumble back sooner or later" I rolled my eyes because Sam wasn't getting it.

"Dad's on a hunting trip and he hasn't been home in a few days" as soon as those words left Dean's mouth I saw the change in Sam, he understood our worry.

"Jess excuse us, we have to go outside" I nodded then followed the brothers downstairs. "Come on, you can't just break in, middle of the night and expect me to hit to road with you's"

"You're not hearing us Sammy, Dad's missing, I need you to help me" Dean replied as we continued down the stairs.

"You remember the Poltergeist in Amherst or the Devils Gates in Clifton, he was missing then too, he's always missing and always fine" I remembered those times since John had dropped them off at the salvage yard and took off leaving them with my father, Robert 'Bobby' Singer.

"Not for this long, now you gonna come with us or not?" Dean cut him off.

"I'm not" Sam replied so I shook my head since I'd called that one.

"Why not?" Dean asked him.

"I swore I was done hunting, for good"

"Come on, it wasn't easy but it wasn't that bad" I rolled my eyes at Dean as we continued outside.

"Yeah, when I told Dad I was scared of the thing in my closet he gave me a .45"

"What was he supposed to do?"

"I was nine years old" Sam argued and sighed shaking my head at the brothers pointless arguing. "He was supposed to say 'don't be afraid of the dark'"

"Don't be afraid of the dark?" Dean exclaimed. "What are you kidding me, of course you should be afraid of the dark, you know what's out there"

"Yeah I know but still the way we grew up after Mom was killed and Dad's obsession to find the thing that killed her but we still haven't found the damn thing, so we kill everything we can find"

"Yeah and save a lot of people doing it too" I cut in making Sam turn to me.

"You think our Mom's would've wanted this for us?" I rolled my eyes since that was a low blow and followed Dean as he pushed the door open and we walked out to the Impala "The weapon training and the melting the silver into bullets, man Dean we were raised like warriors"

"So what are you gonna do, you just gonna live some normal apple-pie life, is that it?"

"No not normal, safe"

"And that's why you ran away?" Dean asked so I hit his arm but he ignored me.

"I was just going to college, it was Dad who said if I was gonna go, I should stay gone" Sam replied then shook his head. "That's what I'm doing"

"Well Dad's in real trouble right now, if he's not dead already, I can feel it" I frowned and placed a comforting hand on Dean's arm because I knew just how worried he was for John and to admit it I was too since John was more like an Uncle to me and sometimes as close as a second father figure growing up especially when I was finally told about the horrors of the world and started training to be a hunter along with Dean and Sam. "I can't do this alone"

"Hey" I protested cutting in. "And what am I?" Dean smiled.

"We can't do this without you" he added turning back to Sam.

"Yes you can" I frowned at Sam but knew he had a good life here and if things we're different I would've made Dean leave him alone but I also had to admit I wanted Sammy's help too.

"Yeah well we don't want to" Dean admitted and we waited as Sam sighed loudly then looked back up at us.

"What was he hunting?" I smiled as Dean opened the trunk lifting the secret compartment of weapons holding it up with his sawed off shotgun.

"Alright let's see where the hell did I put that thing?" I rolled my eyes as I leaned against the side of the Impala because Dean would lose his head if it wasn't attached to his shoulders.

"So when Dad left why didn't you guys go with him?" Sam asked us.

"We were working our own gig, this voodoo thing down in New Orleans" Dean replied still rummaging around but I saw his eyes drift towards me, he was still worried about me after I got knocked around and dislocated my shoulder but a few bottles of bourbon and Dean popping it back in I was okay but it still twinged a bit every now and then.

"Dad let you go on a hunting trip by yourselves?" I looked up towards Sam offended, we weren't kids anymore.

"I'm 26 and Evie's 24, dude" Dean argued looking up at him, I looked down seeing Dean still looking for the case info John had been following so I reached in and grabbed it for him holding it up and waved it in front of him. "Thanks Eve, what would I do without you"

"Crash and burn" I remarked and he cracked a smile before looking back up at Sam.

"Alright here we go, so Dad was checking out this two-lane blacktop outside of Jericho, California"

"About a month ago, this guy" I added handing Sam the missing person's report. "They found his car but he'd vanished-"

"Completely MIA" Dean added with too much enthusiasm so I rolled my eyes again.

"So maybe he was kidnapped?" Sam theorized trying to find a way out clearly.

"Yeah well, here's another one in April, another one in December '04, '03…'98, '92, ten of them over the past 20 years"

"All men, all same five-mile stretch of road" I added looking up at Sam.

"It started happening more and more so Dad went to go dig around, that was about three weeks ago, we hadn't heard from him since which is bad enough then I get this voicemail" Dean reached into the trunk and grabbed the voice recorder that we'd recorded the message on.

**_'Dean, Evie…something is starting to happen, I think it's serious I need to try to find what's going on, be very careful you two and stick together, were all in danger' _**Dean shut it off.

"You know there's E.V.P on that?" Sam spoke up and I smiled up at him.

"Not bad Sammy" Dean smiled. "Kind of like reading a bike, isn't it?" I rolled my eyes at Dean. "All right I slowed it down-" I coughed loudly interrupting him. "Evie slowed the message down and ran it through a goldwave, took out the hiss and this is what she got" he flipped it over to the second tape and pressed play.

**_'I can never go home' _**

"'Never go home'?" Sam repeated and we all shared a look before Dean closed the trunk.

"You know in almost two years, I've never bothered you, never asked you for a thing" I looked up at Dean in shock that he was bringing that up but it worked since Sam sighed nodding his head.

"Alright I'll go, I'll help you's find him but I have to get back first thing Monday, just wait here" he replied then went to turn back to the building.

"What's first thing Monday?" Dean asked stopping him.

"I have this…I have an interview" Sam replied nervously.

"What a job interview?" Dean asked him again. "Skip it" I rolled my eyes.

"It's a law school interview and it's my whole future on a plate" I smiled feeling thrilled for him because that was a massive deal.

"Law school?" Dean asked sounding slightly impressed.

"So we got a deal or not?" Sam asked.

"We got a deal" I replied before Dean could then watched Sam go back into the building before I turned back to Dean. "We gotta do this for him Dean" he sighed so I walked over and touched both of his arms making him look up at him. "He's got a good life here and we have to respect that" he nodded then smiled and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Yeah I know but it doesn't mean I have to like it" I rolled my eyes but smiled and leaned in to kiss him but the door opened and we quickly broke apart since we didn't want Sammy to know we we're together yet.

"I'm ready" we nodded at Sam and walked to the Impala.

"Uhuh in the back Shortstack" I glared at Dean.

"What why?" I asked.

"Cause you need the rest and sasquatch here ain't gonna fit back there" I rolled my eyes and begrudgingly walked to the back getting in.

"I hate you" they both laughed getting in the front.

"No you don't" I shook my head then relaxed leaning back against the seat and closed my eyes drifting off.

_'Evelyn!' I heard Dean yell as I sailed through the air…_, I jerked awake sitting up in the back seat rubbing my forehead and saw Sam turn raising his eyebrow at me.

"Are you okay?" I nodded and rubbed my aching shoulder still feeling the aching effects of being thrown around by the voodoo crap.

"Yeah" I muttered then looked up noticing the lack of Dean. "Where's Dean?" I looked out the window and saw we we're stopped at a gas station that was less than adequate but I guess we needed a fill up.

"He's inside" I sighed leaning back in the seat again and then noticed that Dean's jacket was draped over me which made me smile just as I heard Dean's voice from the boot area of the Impala.

"Hey you want breakfast?" I turned and saw Dean hold up a bag of chips, a drink and a chocolate bar, I rolled my eyes at the lack of actual protein but smiled.

"Chocolate me" I yelled holding my hand out and I saw his hesitant look but he handed it over.

"No thanks, so how'd you pay for that stuff, you and Dad still running credit-card scams" I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah well hunting ain't exactly a pro-ball career" Dean replied putting the gas cap back in after returning the fuel pump back.

"Besides all we do is apply, it's not our fault they send us the cards" I added smirking up at Sam as I watched him go through Dean's cassette tapes.

"Yeah and what names did you write on the application this time?"

"Uh Burt Aframian, his son Hector and daughter Jane, scored three cards out of the deal" Dean replied getting into the Impala.

"Sounds about right" Sam replied then looked down at the box of cassette's again. "I swear man, you've got to update your cassette-tape collection"

"Why?" Dean and I asked him at the same time, I loved his cassettes and we shared the same taste in music so we spent heaps of time belting out the lyrics to Metallica and Led Zeppelin annoying the crap out of John enough that he gave Dean the Impala surprising the he'll out of us and got his own truck just to get away from us.

"Well for one they're cassette tapes and two…Black Sabbath, Motorhead, Metallica…it's the greatest hits of mullet rock" I rolled my eyes at Sam and protectively grabbed the Metallica tape off him and leaned forwards putting it in.

"Ain't nothing wrong with that"

"She's right and house rules Sammy, driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole" I threw the empty case back in the box smiling at Sam as Dean started up the Impala and the music cut in.

"And what about me?" I asked quirking my eyebrow towards Dean.

"You're the navigator" I rolled my eyes at Dean.

"You know 'Sammy' is a chubby 12-year old, it's Sam okay?" Sam cut in looking at Dean.

"Sorry we can't hear you, the music's too loud" Dean replied turning the music up making me smile.

By the time we reached Jericho I could already tell Dean and I we're getting on Sam's nerves as we sung to ACDC's –'back in black' having our fun before we turned it down and got to business, I rang around to the hospitals but came up empty.

"Thankyou" I hung up then looked up to the boys. "Alright there's no one matching your Dad at the hospital or morgue, so that's something I guess" I relayed but then we saw two cop cars up ahead near a bridge which looked like an active crime scene.

"Check it out" Dean said as he pulled over shutting off the engine then reached over to the glove compartment and grabbed the box full of fake badges and ID's, he handed me my badge as I fluffed out my hair and straightened out my clothes. "Let's go" Sam looked appalled but I got out and followed Dean's lead with Sam right behind us, we walked straight in just like John had taught us to and I found myself repeating his words _'No fear, you belong there'_

"…it's spotless, it's almost too clean" I heard one of the cops say.

"So this kid troy…was dating your daughter?" another cop asked.

"Yeah"

"How's Amy doing?" I rolled my eyes at the close knit town life chit-chat.

"Putting up missing posters downtown"

"You fellas had another one here like this last month, didn't you?" Dean asked cutting in.

"And who are you?" the cop in front of us asked turning to us.

"Federal marshals" Dean and I flashed our badges.

"You two a little young for marshals, arent you?"

"Why thanks, that's awfully kind of you" I replied flipping my hair back seductively. "You did have another one, correct?" I asked walking towards the car and had a look inside.

"That's right about a mile up the road, there have been others before that"

"So this victim…you knew him?" Sam asked stepping in.

"Town like this everybody knows everybody"

"Any connection between the victims besides that they were all men?" Dean asked following me around the car inspecting it from every angle.

"No, not so far as we can tell"

"So what's the theory?" I asked.

"Honestly we don't know" the cop replied watching us with careful eyes. "Serial murder, kidnapping rings?"

"Well that is exactly the kind of crack police work I'd expect out of you guys" Dean replied and I looked up when Sam stomped on his foot.

"Thank you for your time" Sam added then we walked away and as we did Dean smacked Sam in the back of the head. "Ow!"

"Stop it!" I exclaimed quietly looking back but lucky the deputies were turned to the car.

"What was that for?" Sam exclaimed looking at Dean.

"Why'd you have to step on my foot for?" I rolled my eyes because they couldn't help themselves.

"Why do you have to talk to police like that?"

"Come on, they don't really know what's going on" Dean exclaimed turning to cut in front of him stopping us from walking any further. "We're alone in this, if we're gonna find Dad we gotta get to the bottom of this thing ourselves" I noticed the Sheriff with FBI standing behind Dean so I cleared my throat and discreetly nodded my head for Dean to turn around.

"Can I help you?" the Sheriff said when Dean turned.

"No sir, we we're just leaving" Dean replied. "Agent Mulder, Agent Scully" I was going to roll my eyes at Dean's sense of humor but thought better off it as we walked past the Sheriff heading back to the Impala.

"So what now?" Sam asked looking at Dean.

"We got a distraught girlfriend to talk to" I replied and they both turned to me. "Just trust me, go downtown" Dean smirked and nodded his head before turning the key and drove into town and headed straight to downtown. "Okay park and we'll walk from here" Dean nodded and parked.

We got out and started walking the streets and finally saw a girl hanging up posters of our missing boy so I nodded towards her and her friend hanging up posters and covering the walls of the local stores with them.

"I'll bet you that's her" I rolled my eyes at Dean stating the obvious.

"Yeah" Sam agreed and we approached her.

"You must be Amy?" Dean spoke up talking to the girl.

"Yeah" Amy replied.

"Troy told us about you, we're his uncles and this is my…my girlfriend" my eyes widened at Dean and I cast a look at Sam but he was clueless and took that as a cover and not actually the truth. "I'm Dean, this is Evie and this is Sammy"

"He never mentioned you to me" Amy argued.

"That's Troy, were not around much, were up in Modesto"

"So we're looking for him too and we're kind of asking around" Sam cut Dean off.

"Hey are you okay?" another girl walked up and interrupted.

"Yeah"

"Mind if we ask you a couple of questions?" I asked politely so she didn't feel threatened. "We could get a seat at the diner" she nodded and they followed us across the road into the diner and we squeezed into a booth with the two girls on one side and I was squished between Sam and Dean on the other, I'd tried to get Dean to grab another chair but he'd slid in with a smirk ignoring that.

"So what exactly happened?" I asked before the boys could say anything first.

"I was on the phone with Troy, he was driving home he said he'd call me right back and he never did" I frowned feeling sorry for the girl because I couldn't even imagine what she was going through especially as I thought about losing Dean like that and as if Dean read my mind he grabbed my hand underneath the table.

"He didn't say anything strange or out of the ordinary?" Sam asked her.

"No, nothing I can remember" she replied and I smiled down at the necklace around her neck, it was a pentagram.

"I like your necklace, I have one just like it" I smiled grabbing the necklace out from underneath my shirt since I never took it off and saw Dean looked over at me a little surprised, he gave it to me for my thirteenth birthday right after I asked John and my dad to teach me everything they knew about hunting, it was the first time Dean and I were more than civil towards each other.

"Troy gave it to me, mostly to scare my parents with all that devil stuff" Amy replied making me smile wider and nod, I haven't even had the balls to tell my Dad that I was now dating Dean because he'd order me home in a heartbeat given it had been one of the rules to him allowing me to travel around with the Winchester's.

"Actually it means just the opposite" Sam cut in. "A pentagram is protection against evil, really powerful I mean if you believe in that kind of thing"

"Okay thank you unsolved mysteries" Dean said stopping Sam's spit of facts then leaned forward letting go of my hand to cross his arms on the table. "Here's the deal ladies, the way Troy disappeared…somethings not right, so if you've heard anything-" the girls shared a look. "What is it?" Dean asked seeing it too.

"Well it's just…I mean with all these guys going missing, people talk" the girl with Amy replied.

"What do they talk about?" all three of us asked them at the exact same time making me smile just a little bit since I always loved it when we all talked at the same time, Dean and I did it a lot since we'd spent so much time together that we were so alike people found it scary.

"It's kind of this local legend, this one girl got murdered out on Centennial like decades ago" Dean looked at me but I didn't look away from the girl. "Well supposedly she's still out there, she hitchhikes and whoever picks her up…well they disappear forever" definitely sounds plausible for a vengeful spirit.

As soon as we were able to we got away we headed to the local library and booted up one of the computers and Dean typed into the archive search **'Female Murder Hitchhiking' **but got nothing so he typed in **'Female Murder Centennial Highway' **but that came back with nothing as well.

"Let me try" Sam said trying to grab the mouse but Dean hit his hand away.

"I got it" Sam rolled his eyes then pushed Dean's chair away. "Dude, such a control freak" I rolled my eyes looking back down at the computer.

"So angry spirits are born out of violent death right?"

"Yeah" Dean and I replied at the same time and I smiled looking down at him.

"Maybe it's not a murder" Sam replied then typed in **'Female Suicide Centennial Highway' **and it came back with one result so he clicked on it. "This was 1981, Constance Welch, 24-years old jumps off Centennial bridge, drowns in river"

"Say why she did it?" I asked leaning against his chair.

"Yeah" Sam replied seemingly hesitant to say.

"What?" Dean asked leaning forward as well.

"Before they found her, she calls 911, her two little kids are in the bathtub, she leaves them alone for a minute and when she comes back they aren't breathing, both die" I looked down at Dean as he made a noise and shook my head before looking back to the article and saw a passage on Constance's husband.

"'Our babies are gone and Constance couldn't bear it' said husband Joseph Welch" I read out and felt Dean's hand on my back.

"That bridge look familiar to you?" Dean asked and I took a closer look at the photo and recognized the bridge from this morning.

I sighed nodding my head and we walked out to the Impala and drove back to the bridge and it was dark by the time we got there and started walking along it, I leaned over the edge looking down at the water below taking note of the fair drop below, it could be survivable so long as you watched the rocks or got too close to the embankment.

"So this is where Constance took the swan dive?" Dean spoke up suddenly beside me and pulled on my waist a little so I wasn't quite leaning over as far and I turned to him with a soft smile since I must have been making him nervous but I wouldn't jump.

Although it did make me wonder why Constance did what she did, I've never had kids or even thought about kids with the life we lead but I couldn't understand why she jumped if it wasn't her fault, she had no clue that they we're gonna drown, unless it was more than a regretful jump and she'd had more to do with her children's death then what the report said.

"So you think Dad would have been here?" Sam asked looking up at Dean.

"Well he's chasing the same story and we're chasing him" Dean replied then started walking again.

"Okay so now what?" Sam asked him.

"We keep digging till we find him, might take a while"

"Dean I told you, I've gotta get back Monday-"

"By Monday, right the interview" Dean spun cutting him off and I sighed loudly knowing this was gonna get ugly fast. "Yeah I forgot, you're really serious about this, arent you?" I turned and glared at Dean shaking my head telling him to let it go even if I shared some of his thoughts because I agreed it'd been nice having Sammy around again, the three amigo's back together but he ignored me. "You think you're just gonna become some lawyer, marry your girl?" I didn't miss the not so subtle look my way, we'd never had this discussion, leaving the life because we didn't know anything else nor would we even know where to start if we did take a step back and get out.

"Maybe why not?" Sam replied I had to admit I'd thought about the 'apple-pie' life as Dean calls it especially after we finally got together, a life without hunting, Dean and I living the suburban lifestyle but I knew it wasn't in the cards for us, hunting is all we knew and all we we're ever gonna know.

"Does Jessica know the truth about you, does she know about the things you've done" I frowned because Dean was making it out like we're murderers.

"No and she's not ever going know" Sam argued taking a step towards Dean.

"Well that's healthy" I scoffed and shook my head at Dean. "You can pretend all you want Sammy but sooner or later your gonna have to face up to who you really are" Dean added smug as hell then started to walk away.

"And who's that?" Sam asked a little smug himself making me roll my eyes at them as I slowly trailed behind them not really wanting to get in the middle of this.

"You're one of us" Dean replied and I could hear the smile in his voice even with his back turned to us.

"No I'm not like you, this is not going to be my life" Sam argued again stepping in front of Dean stopping him from walking any further.

"You have a responsibility"

"To Dad and his crusade, if it weren't for pictures I wouldn't even know what Mom looks like and what difference would it make even if we do find the thing that killed her…Mom's gone and she isn't coming back" I flinched when Dean grabbed Sam by the collar and shoved him up against the bridge railing.

"Dean!" I stepped forward and touched my hand to his arm to temper his anger as he sucked in a couple deep breaths.

"Don't talk about her like that" Dean finally said with both anger and sadness in his voice before he let go of Sam and stepped away but he stopped and we both looked up at the same time seeing a figure standing on the railing of the bridge. "Sam" Sam came up standing beside us and we did nothing but watch as the ghostly figure took a step off and plummeted off the bridge before we ran over and leaned over the side.

"Where'd she go?" I asked when we couldn't see her.

"I don't know" Sam replied just as a familiar sound roared to life and we all turned looking over at the Impala start up with the headlights coming to life.

"What the-" Dean started.

"Who's driving your car?" Sam asked but I fished the key out of Dean's back pocket and held it up letting them jingle against each other just before the car lurched towards us, Dean grabbed my hand and we took off across the bridge but it was gonna catch us so we ran towards the railing and jumped over falling to the cold water below.

I quickly swam towards the surface coughing and spluttering the water out of my lungs just as Dean swam up to me and cupped my cheek looking me over then we both started swimming to the embankment but I couldn't see any sign of Sam anywhere.

"Sammy!" I screamed out as we crawled out of the water and I heard a yell above us so I looked up.

"Dean, Evie!" it was Sam, he'd caught himself on some pipes on the bridge.

"What?" I shook my head at Dean's reply but sighed in relief, we were all okay.

"Hey, you two alright?"

"We're super" Dean replied holding up a A-ok sign as we heard Sam laugh then we stood with him pulling me up with him.

"Why didn't we think to grab hold of the bridge?" I remarked looking down at our mud caked clothes.

"I don't know, let's go that ghost better not have wrecked Baby" I nodded and we walked up the hill meeting back up with Sam and Dean checked over the car which was now un-possessed while I tried as best I could to scrub the mud off me.

"Baby okay?" I asked walking back over to Dean as he closed the hood, I loved this car almost as much as Dean did and he knew it and I saw him look over with a small smile.

"Yeah whatever she did to it, it seems all right now, that Constance chick what a bitch!"

"Dean, don't piss the spirit off even more" I replied hitting his arm.

"Well she doesn't want us digging around, that's for sure" Sam added as Dean sighed and sat on the hood of the Impala so I followed suit taking a seat beside him and leaned against him exhausted after just jumping off a bridge. "So where's the trail go from here, geniuses?" Dean threw up his hands. "You guys smell like a toilet"

"Gee thanks a lot Sammy, you really know how to make a girl feel special don't you" I growled out ignoring his laugh as we climbed into the Impala with Dean protesting about the upholstery the entire drive back into town to the closet motel with vacancies and we walked in with Dean throwing his card down as the guy stared at me and Dean since we we're covered head to toe in mud.

"One room please" I looked up confused since we needed two given that I couldn't sleep with him now that Sam was with us and didn't know about our secret relationship that even John or my dad didn't know about but I didn't question because I was tired and in deep need for a shower right about now.

"You guys having a reunion or something?" the old man asked us.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked and I turned seeing his smile as he was still gloating Dean and I's appearance so I stood on his foot angrily. "Ow" he muttered quietly but I just smiled.

"That other guy Burt Aframian, he came in and brought out a room for the whole month" we all shared a look before thanking him and left saying we'd be bunking with our 'father', we found the room number the clerk-desk had said he'd be in and I picked the locks letting us in then grabbed the boys by their shirts yanking them in.

I closed the door then turned and we all took in the room, it was covered from wall to wall with news articles, torn out book pages, maps all linked together in some way with red colored string and I had to smile at John's handywork, the floors we're also littered with books and various other stuff that John usually dragged around with him.

"Whoa" I heard Sam say appreciative as well, John was the Master of Research and as much as Sam would disagree it's where he got his eye for detail from.

I stepped over the salt line and over to some books littering the bed and picked one up before turning back to the boys seeing Dean lift up a half-eaten burger and sniff it recoiling at the smell of rotting food.

"I don't think he's been here for a couple of days, at least" I nodded my agreement watching Sammy bend down and ran his fingers through the salt line.

"Salt, cat's-eye shells, he was worried trying to keep something from coming in" Dean and I moved over to the wall of articles and started looking over them, John had numbered each of the victims according to their disappearance date. "What do you got here?"

"Centennial Highway victims" I replied looking over each one with close detail which is something I'd also picked up on from being the brains of the Winchester operation after Sam left and John had taught me mostly everything I know so I knew how his brain worked.

"I don't get it" Dean piped up beside me. "They're different men, different jobs, ages, ethnicities, there's always a connection, right?" I shrugged turning to see Sam had walked over to a opposite wall. "What do these guys have in common?"

"Sam you got something?" I asked walking over to him as he flipped on another lamp.

"Dad figured it out"

"What do you mean?" Dean asked his interested peaked.

"He found the same article we did, Constance Welch, she's our Woman in White" Dean turned back to the victims.

"You sly dogs" I rolled my eyes and wondered what the hell I was doing dating a guy like him but again the hunting life didn't leave much for options and the fact that he'd wormed his way into my heart after all these years. "Alright so if we're dealing with a Woman in White, Dad would've found the corpse and destroyed it"

"She might have another weakness" Sam argued looking back at the article in front of him.

"Dad would wanna to make sure, he'd dig her up, it say where she's buried?" Dean asked walking over to us nodding at the article we'd found earlier at the library.

"No, not that I can tell" I replied skimming over the article again.

"If I were Dad though, I'd go ask her husband, if he's still alive" Sam added walking over to another wall.

"Alright why don't you see if you can find an address, Evie and I are gonna get cleaned up" Dean replied and headed for the bathroom.

"Hey Dean?" Sam said stopping him. "What I said earlier, about Mom and Dad, I'm sorry-" Dean held his hand up stopping him.

"No chick-flick Moments" I scoffed and rolled my eyes.

"Alright, jerk" Sam laughed and I shook my head at them.

"Bitch" Dean replied.

"Dicks" I muttered smiling at our thing and the playful glare Dean sent me before he went into the bathroom closing the door. "God most guys would let the girl shower first" I spat turning and saw Sam had walked over to a mirror and picked up a photo of their Dad and them sitting on the hood of the Impala when they we're just little kids, I smiled and squeezed his shoulder also seeing a photo of me and the boys in the junkyard.

It was during one of their visits when I was eight and we we're playing hide and hunt, it was hide and seek pretty much but we'd pretend to be creatures and the one 'it' would hunt us down and during this game John had joined in and scared us all that we all ran out and ran into each other falling onto our butts than burst out laughing and my Dad had got the shot, it was my favorite photo of me and the boys and I had one just like it in my journal, I looked up seeing Dean finally emerged ten minutes later.

"Finally" I walked in and had a quick shower before coming out towel drying my hair.

We got some sleep with the boys letting me have the bed, Sam on the floor and Dean took the couch which is not something new for him since while we we're on the road with John we'd stay double queen bed room and he'd take the couch always opting to give me the bed.

We all we're up pretty early the next morning and went back into John's room to dig more about the case and while Dean had another shower, I tried to find an address for the husband while Sam was on his phone listening to messages from his college buddies and Jess.

"Hey man, I'm starving I'm gonna go grab something to eat at that diner, you want anything?" Dean spoke up coming out of the bathroom pulling on his old worn brown leather jacket that'd been his fathers before him.

"I'll come" I added throwing my hair up into a ponytail. "Sam?" he was on the phone but he looked up.

"No"

"Aframian's buying?" Sam shook his head again so Dean and I left but we didn't get far seeing the two cops from the bridge talking with the motel manager and he pointed straight at us so Dean got out his phone and quickly called Sam. "Dude, Five-O, take off" we had all sorts of code words that we'd come up with as kids for situations such as this "…uh they kind of spotted Evie and I, go find Dad" he spat out quickly then hung up just as the officers reached us and we turned to face them with causal smiles. "Problem officers?"

"Where's your other partner?" the dark one asked us crossing his arms.

"Partner?" Dean asked turning to me with a smile. "What partner?" the cop gestured for his partner towards the room we'd come out of and I hope Sam was long gone by now.

"So fake U.S marshals, fake credit cards, you two got anything that's real?" I smirked.

"My boobs" I spat at them with a satisfactory smirk as I watched Dean's eyes widen before we we're suddenly grabbed and slammed against the hood of their squad car being handcuffed.

"You's have the right to remain silent" I rolled my eyes at the stupid rights bullshit and they put both of us in the back of the car and drove over to the police station where Dean and I were dragged in and taken to separate interrogation rooms handcuffed to the table and made to wait which honestly was starting to piss me off.

"What's a girl gotta do for a drink or something?" I yelled pulling on the cuffs inspecting them carefully but looked up when the door opened and I saw the Sheriff from the bridge walk in carrying a box which must be filled with the stuff from John's room.

"So you gonna tell us your name?" I smirked.

"I already told you, it's Alice Hall"

"I'm not sure you realize the trouble you're in here missy" I looked up with a blatant expression.

"We talking like simple misdemeanor kind of trouble or should I be screaming out prayers for mercy?" I replied leaning back as far as I could with my hands cuffed to the table.

"You kids had the faces of 10 missing people on your wall along with a whole lot of satanic stuff, you and your boy are officially suspects" I nodded sarcastically.

"Yippee for me then, I get to enjoy more of your hospitality" he sighed shaking his head.

"I guess we'll go talk to Dean then" I kept most of the shock off my face that they knew Dean's real name and watched him leave closing the door and I pulled on the cuffs again as I started to panic a little.

* * *

**Dean's POV**

I stared down at the cuffs holding me to this table, I was a tad worried about Evie, not because I thought she'd crack but because they'd separated us as soon as we got here like that was going to help them interrogate us.

I looked up and watched chubby the Sheriff finally walk in out of the corner of my eye carrying a box with him that I didn't have to guess contained most of the stuff from the motel.

"So you wanna give us your real name?"

"I told you, it's Nugent, Ted Nugent" I smirked watching him put the box down on the table.

"I'm not sure you realize the trouble you're in here"

"We talking, like misdemeanor kind of trouble or 'squeal like a pig' trouble?" I asked still sporting the smirk.

"That's funny, your girl said almost the exact same thing" my smirk widened at the thought of Evie giving them trouble, she did learn from the best after all.

"She's a real spitfire that one, ain't she?" he looked back unimpressed.

"You got the faces of 10 missing persons on your wall along with a whole lot of satanic mumbo jumbo, boy you are officially a suspect and your girl is going down too" I tried hard to keep the smirk of my face as I stared back at him.

"That make's sense, when the first one went missing in '82 I was 3 and my girl was 1" I purposely left out Evie's name since we had a whole list of aliases for times like this and would have no idea which one she went with this time.

"I know you got partners, one of them is an older guy maybe he started the whole thing" I shrugged not answering or giving anything away. "So tell me Dean, is this his?" I didn't react to my real name although I mentally panicked just a little but it quickly turned to shock as he dropped Dad's journal on the table in front of me, he never went anywhere without that thing. "I thought that might be your name, see I leafed through this what little I could make out, I mean it's nine kinds of crazy but I found this too" he flipped to the latest page and I read the writing, **Dean 35-111**, it was coordinates I knew that for sure because it was just like Dad to leave us something like this whenever he needed to let us know where he was going. "Now you're staying right here till you tell me exactly what the hell that means" I stared down at it more before finally looking up.

* * *

**Evie's POV**

I was getting angrier and angrier as they just let me sit here without so much as another cop coming in and that made me worry on what the hell they we're doing with Dean or what they we're asking him, for all I knew they'd figured out exactly who we are and he's being transferred to a federal prison.

I tapped a tune to Metallica against the desk since I had nothing better to do but sit and wait for news but looked up when the door finally opened again and I sighed in absolute relief seeing Dean come in closing the door behind him.

"Hey Shortstack, what are ya in for?" I rolled my eyes.

"Very funny Dean, now get me out of here" I pulled on the cuff so he came over and started picking it with a paperclip before I was finally free and I rubbed my sore wrists. "What the hell-" he put his finger over my lips.

"Escape first, talk later" I nodded and we quickly ran when the coast was clear then climbed out a window down a ladder but it didn't go all the way down, Dean dropped the rest of the way then looked up. "Drop, I got you" I nodded and let go dropping down and he caught me effortlessly before we ran hand in hand fleeing.

"Isn't that your Dad's journal?" I asked seeing him pull it out of his jacket pocket as we ran.

"Yeah and it's got coordinates in it, Dad left it, he wanted us to find it" we ran downtown and found the first phone booth and he called Sam. "Fake 911 phone call Sammy?" I rolled my eyes as I kept watch just in case. "I don't know that's pretty illegal" I leaned back to hear.

_"You're welcome" _

"Thanks Sammy" I called and heard his chuckle.

"Listen we got to talk" Dean cut in holding the phone so we both could hear.

_"Tell me about it, so the husband was unfaithful, we are dealing with A Woman in White and she's buried behind her old house, so that should've been Dad's next to stop-" _

"Sammy would you shut up for a second?" Dean cut him off.

_"I just can't figure why he hasn't destroyed the corpse yet?" _Sam continued undeterred.

"Well that's what I'm trying to tell you, he's gone Dad left Jericho"

_"What, how do you know?" _

"I've got his journal" Dean replied pulling it out again.

_"He doesn't go anywhere without that thing" _

"Yeah well he did this time" I replied chancing a look up the streets to make sure we were still secure.

_"What's it say?" _

"Uh same old ex-marine crap, when he wants to let us know where he's going-"

_"Coordinates, where to?" _Sam asked understanding and I looked back at Dean.

"I'm not sure yet"

_"I don't understand, I mean what could be so important that Dad would just skip out in the middle of a job?" _Dean and I shared a look but neither of us had a clue since everything had seemed fine before all this. _"Dean what the hell is going on…whoa?" _the phone started going staticky and we could hear tires squealing.

"Sam, Sam!"

"What the hell happened?" I asked frantically.

"I don't know, let's go" he hung up and grabbed my hand before we started running even though we had no idea where he was.

"Dean we're are we going?"

"Constance's house, he has to be headed there" I wanted to ask 'what if he wasn't?' but thought better off it and just followed him even if I was running out of breath but I continued right behind Dean as he dragged me with him and we finally reached the creepy old house and saw the Impala and the ghost on top of Sam so Dean didn't think twice and shot at it shattering the window.

She reappeared so Dean shot at her again making her blink in and out before Sam suddenly sat up and put the Impala into gear and before Dean or I could protest drove straight into the side of the house.

"Sam!" we exclaimed following after the car. "Sam!"

"Here" he called back as we reached the car and looked inside.

"You okay?" I asked him.

"I think" he replied strained for breath.

"Can you move?" Dean asked opening the door.

"Yeah, help me" we helped him out just as Constance made a reappearance again, she was standing in front of us looking at a photo frame then she looked up throwing it aside and made a table come lurching towards us pinning us against the car and no matter how hard we tried we couldn't push it away.

The lights suddenly started to flick and Constance looked up just as water starting trickling down the stairs and Constance moved towards it as we watched two little children, a boy and a girl staring at Constance and she at them.

"You've come home to us Mommy" Constance looked over at us just as the two kids appeared in front of her and wrapped their arms around her making Constance scream as they all faded away in some kind of…I have no idea but they disappeared and we were finally able to push the table off us now it was released from the ghostly power holding it.

We walked over to the puddle confused then shared a look before we looked around just to make sure they we're actually gone.

"So this is where she drowned her kids?" Dean asked.

"That's why she could never go home" Sam replied scoffing. "She was too scared to face them"

"You found her weak spot, nice work Sammy" I rolled my eyes as Dean hit Sam in the chest where Constance had attacked him and he laughed through the pain.

"Yeah I wish I could say the same for you, what were you thinking shooting Casper in the face, you freak" I laughed.

"Hey saved your ass" Dean protested inspecting the Impala. "I'll tell you another thing, if you screwed up my car I'll kill you"

"I second that one Sammy, you don't hurt Baby" I walked over and helped clear debris off then Dean and I both checked her over since he'd taught me everything he knew about car's especially Baby but she was okay except for a busted headlight and we got back on the road but this time with Sam in the back as punishment for messing up the car.

"Okay, here's where Dad went, it's called Black Water Ridge, Colorado" Sam spoke up after tracking the coordinates John had left us.

"Sounds charming, how far?" Dean asked.

"About 600 miles"

"If we shag ass we can make it by morning" Sam looked up at Dean and I sensed the argument about to come.

"Dean I…I-" Sam stuttered.

"You're not going"

"The interviews in like 10 hours, I got to be there" Sam replied and I sighed looking up at Dean pleading with him to not turn this into a fight, we had more clues now and we could do this without Sam as much as I was gonna miss him too but I knew this was the right thing to do.

"Yeah" Dean finally replied nodding his head. "Yeah whatever, I'll take you home" I nodded my head and grabbed his hand squeezing it in hopes to let him know we'll be okay without Sam even though I barely believed it myself.

We made it back to Stanford in record time and I climbed out along with Sam and pulled him into a hug fighting back the tears and really didn't want to let him go even if I knew we'd see each other again, Sam had always been like a brother to me and these past couple of years I'd really missed him.

"Take care of him Evie" he whispered into my ear and I nodded against his neck then let go and got back into the Impala, he leaned down to look at us and we all stared at each other for a second before he nodded.

"You'll call me if you find him" Dean and I both nodded not saying a word. "Maybe I can meet up with you guys later, huh?"

"Yeah all right" I rolled my eyes at Dean's reply.

"Good luck Sammy" he nodded smiling a little before he walked away.

"Sam" Dean called making Sam pause. "You know we made one hell of a team back there"

"Yeah" Sam replied making me smile again before Dean put the car in drive and we pulled away with me keeping my eyes on Sam as long as I could before he was gone and turned back to Dean.

"We're doing the right thing but it still feels wrong" I mumbled moving so I was laying against him with my head on his shoulder, I felt him nod then he seemed to look down at his watch which confused me especially when he threw the car around back toward Sam's apartment. "Dean what is it?" I asked looking up.

"Something's wrong" I didn't argue given the look in Dean's eye since when it came to Sam he had a six sense which had never failed him so far and we got back to the apartment blocks we saw it, smoke and fire bellowing from the apartment so we got out. "Stay here" I went to argue. "Stay Eve please" I sighed nodding my head as I watched him run up into the building and could hear sirens approaching as I waited for Dean to come out but the more and more time passed made me worry until I finally saw them come out of a back alley and got out running towards them throwing my arms around Dean.

"Are you okay?" Dean nodded wrapping his arms around me before I turned to Sam and moved out of Dean's arms to hug him. "Sam!" I looked around and noticed the lack of Jess. "Where's Jess?" I asked looking at them but they both frowned and looked back towards the burning building so I understood.

Sam moved over to the Impala while Dean and I stayed close to the scene making sure it was all clear and we weren't considered suspects or anything and just to take in the fact that the thing that killed their mother had just killed Jess.

"How are we gonna get him through this Dean?" I asked looking at Sam as he stood at the back of the Impala.

"I don't know, take it one day at a time I guess" I sighed squeezing his hand before we walked over to the Impala and looked up at Sam as he loaded and unloaded a shotgun with shells. "Hey, how you doing?" Sam looked up with tear stained eyes.

"I'm fine" I frowned because he was so far from fine, he threw the shotgun into the weapon's compartment. "Come on, we got work to do" he closed the hood and we got in with my settling into the back opting to give Sam the front and we drove away.


	2. S1 Ep 2 - Wendigo

**WENDIGO**

* * *

**Evie's POV**

I was sitting in the back of the Impala writing in my journal blocking out the boring part of hunting which was the long hours spent driving down back roads in the middle of nowhere but out of the corner of my eyes I could see Sam restless in his sleep and it was severely starting to worry me because he hadn't gotten any sleep and when he did he was constantly waking up from nightmares which he refused to talk about but Dean and I knew it was getting worse.

"Dean maybe we should wake him?" I closed my journal bookmarking the page and leaned forward.

"Nah let him sleep, it's the most sleep he's got in a week Eve" I frowned but nodded and crossed my arms resting them on the seat leaning my chin on it. "How are you doing?" I looked up confused.

"Huh, what about me?"

"The voodoo, how's your shoulder it still sore" I shook my head.

"Nope, barely feel it anymore" I replied just as Sam gasped sitting upright in his seat, Dean and I both looked over him concerned. "You okay?" I asked and he turned to me.

"Yeah I'm fine" I frowned knowing that was a total lie and it only served to worry me more, what was it with the Winchesters that they bottled things up to an unhealthy level especially these two muttonheads.

"Another nightmare?" Dean asked him clearly not believing him either, Sam cleared his throat but didn't answer him. "Wanna drive for a while?" I looked up in shock as did Sam because that wasn't like Dean at all.

"Dean, you're whole life you never once asked me that" Sam argued and I stared at him shocked because I would've just shut up and taken the deal straight away.

"Just thought you might want to, never mind" I rolled my eyes but then looked up at Dean.

"Hey, how come you never offer to let me drive?" I protested.

"You're different, I've seen you're driving and wouldn't wish that upon poor Baby" I glared at him but then smiled.

"You know that incriminates you since you're the one who basically taught me to drive" he stared forward as Sam laughed a little and it felt good that I'd made him laugh even if it was for a split second.

"That may be true and besides we have a deal remember Shortstack, say it with me" I groaned.

"Evie can drive Baby only when Dean is unable to do for himself for whatever reason" I chanted along with Dean and I saw Sam smile.

"You got it kiddo" I glared and hit him in the back on the head.

"Kiddo, I'm two years younger than you jackass" Sam shook his head still with the briefest of smile playing on his face before it fell and he looked up at us.

"Look guys, your worried about me I get it and thank you but I'm perfectly okay" I stared blankly at him while Dean made no acknowledgement that he'd heard him clearly ignoring it too before Sam sighed deeply then grabbed the map from the dashboard. "Now, where are we?"

"We are just outside of Grand Junction" Dean replied as I leaned back in my seat again and picked up my journal intending to finish the passage I'd been writing about the latest hunt, adding it to my collection and really thought about calling my Dad, I hadn't done it in a few weeks and he'd probably be getting worried if it wasn't for the updates I gave him through emails.

"You know what, maybe we shouldn't have left Stanford so soon" I looked up a little startled by Sam since he was the one who wanted to get on the road as fast as we did to follow the coordinates their Dad left us, I turned to Dean and we shared a sympathetic look since we both felt horrible about what happened to Jess but there wasn't anything to find so moping around Stanford wasn't going to get us anywhere.

"Sam, we dug around there for a week, we came up with nothing, if you wanna find the thing that killed Jessica-"

"We gotta find Dad first" Sam said cutting Dean off and we shared a small look again before I sighed closing my journal since writing was the last thing on my mind right now and I leaned forward against the front seat again.

"With your Dad disappearing and with this thing showing up again after twenty years it's no coincidence, I'm sure your Dad will have answers, he'll know what to do" I cut in placing my hand on Sam's shoulder.

"It's just weird, these coordinates he gave us, this Black Water Ridge"

"What about it?" Dean and I asked him at the same time.

"There's nothing there just woods" Sam replied then dropped the map into his lap looking up out the front windscreen. "Why's he sending us to the middle of nowhere?" we all shared a look but neither of us had the answer and wouldn't know until we found John.

We passed the sign welcomed us to **'Lost Creek, Colorado' **national forest and I sighed sitting back in my seat and I pulled out my phone flipping it open and dialed my Dad's number but it rang out so he mustn't have been home or he was out in the yard.

"Hey Dad it's Evie, just calling in to say hi, if you get this and wanna call back you know the number…okay bye" I hung up and saw both boys looking at me. "What?" they both shook their heads and I rolled my eyes, they we're still sore on my Dad after the fight between our fathers.

We stopped at the ranger station to get a better idea of why John had sent us here and to get a case of the area but it was still confusing to say the least.

"So Blackwater Ridge is pretty remote, it's cut off by these canyons here, rough terrain, dense forest, abandoned silver and gold mines all over the place" I nodded as Sam and I overlooked the 3D map of the area.

"Check out the size of this frigging bear" Sam and I both turned our heads to look at Dean staring at a photo of a grizzly bear on the wall and I raised an eyebrow.

"And a dozen or more grizzles in the area, it's no nature hike that's for sure" I replied walking up to him as he continued to stare at the photo, I was totally not prepared for this one, I hated the woods since nothing ever good came from a hike through the forest.

"You three aren't planning to go out near Blackwater Ridge by any chance?" we turned and saw a Park Ranger standing behind us.

"Oh no sir, we're environmental-study major's from UC Boulder, just working on a paper" Sam replied and Dean and I we're a little surprised by his cover story but quickly hid it and went with it just like John had taught us too.

"Recycle man" Dean added holding up a fist and I hit his shoulder discretely.

"Bull" the ranger said calling our bluff and I mentally panicked just a little. "You're friends with that Haley girl, right?"

"Yes, yes we are…Ranger Wilkinson" I replied quickly after considering this and thought it might lead somewhere on what we we're supposed to be doing here and the boys looked at me a little surprised and I knew it was because I was usually a terrible lair and usually let Dean take the lead on stuff like this.

"Well I will tell you exactly what I told her, her brother filled out a back country permit saying he wouldn't be back until the 24th, so it's not exactly a missing persons now is it?" Dean shook his head. "Tell that girl to quit worrying, I'm sure her brothers just fine"

"We will" Dean replied as the Ranger walked back towards his office. "That Haley girl's quite a pistol, huh?" I turned and glared at him.

"That is putting it mildly" the Ranger replied and I frowned because that was just offensive to women, if a guy was passionate about something it's different but if a girl is then we're crazy, it's so wrong.

"Actually, you know what would help is if I could show her a copy of the backcountry permit, you know so she could see her brother's return date" Dean asked and I shook my head when the Ranger agreed getting it for him before we left.

"Are you cruising for a hookup or something?" Sam asked as we walked back towards the Impala and I turned giving him a glare then quickly hid it reminding myself he didn't know about me and Dean.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked casting a quick nervous look at me but I avoided his eyes moving ahead of them.

"The coordinates point to Blackwater Ridge so what are we waiting for, let's just go find Dad" I turned to Sam a little surprised by his outburst. "I mean, why even talk to this girl?"

"I don't know maybe we should know what we're walking into before we actually walk into it" Dean replied looking up at his brother from across the roof of the Impala.

"Dean's right Sam, we need information before we go barging out into the woods" I added and Dean smiled over at me appreciating me siding with him then we both turned to look at Sam.

"What?" he asked us.

"Since when are you all 'shoot first, ask questions later' anyway?" I asked leaning forward against the side of the Impala.

"Since now" Sam replied blatantly then got in the car, I turned to Dean and he smirked at his brother.

"Oh really?" I rolled my eyes at his look as he climbed into the driver's seat so I followed suit getting into the back shaking my head because this wasn't like Sam.

We drove to the address written down on the permit and Dean knocked on the door a few times before the door opened revealing a girl who looked anything but pleased that there were people on her doorstep.

"You must be Haley Collins, I'm Dean, this is Sam and Evie, we're with the Park Service, Ranger Wilkinson sent us over, we wanted to ask you some questions about your brother Tommy"

"Let me see some ID" the girl replied after checking us over with her eyes and I noticed her gaze rest on Dean a little longer then Sam and me making me frown a little as Dean pulled out a rough job badge for Park Services he'd quickly done before we came here. "Come on in" she opened the door then paused looking over at the Impala parked against the curb behind us. "That yours?"

"Yeah" Dean replied proudly.

"Nice car" she replied then led us inside, Dean turned back mouthing 'Oh my god' and I stared angrily at him as Sam and I followed him inside.

"So if Tommy's not due back for a while how do you know something's wrong?" Sam asked getting straight down to business.

"He checks in everyday by cell, he e-mails photo's, stupid little videos but we haven't heard anything in over three days now"

"Well maybe he can't get cell reception" Haley shook her head at Sam's suggestion.

"He's got a satellite phone too"

"Could it be he's just having fun and forgot to check in?" I asked as Haley went back into the kitchen gathering more food as she set the table we were all standing around.

"He wouldn't do that!" the younger brother at the table argued defensively and Dean turned shooting him a dark look and the kid turned away from Dean's stare, I shook my head moving forward to stand beside Dean.

"Our parents are gone, it's just my two brothers and me, we all keep pretty close tabs on each other" I nodded at Haley understanding that except for the parents gone, I still had my Dad but the part about being close with her brothers I understood since growing up Dean and Sam we'd had been closer than siblings and I'd do anything for them.

"Can I see the pictures he sent you?" Sam asked her.

"Yeah" she agreed then showed us the photos on her laptop and even pointed Tommy out for us as we crowded around the screen before she played the latest video her brother had sent her.

_'Hey Haley, day six, were still out near Blackwater Ridge, were fine keeping safe so don't worry okay, talk to you tomorrow' _Tommy said on the video but during the video I could've sworn I saw a shadow flicking past, I'd looked at Sam and he looked back at me with a knowing look which told me he'd seen it too.

"Well we'll find your brother, we're heading out to Blackwater Ridge first thing" Dean spoke up while Sam and I still we're still staring at the screen.

"Then maybe I'll see you there" Haley replied making me look up at her. "Look I can't sit around here anymore, so I hired a guide I'm heading out there in the morning and I'm gonna find Tommy myself"

"I think I know how you feel" Dean muttered and I frowned standing up ready to leave.

"Hey, you mind forwarding these to me?" Sam asked looking up at Haley.

"Sure" she replied and once Sam gave her our email we left.

Our next stop ended up being a bar so Sam could look into Tommy's video and we found a table taking a seat, I pulled up a chair beside Dean but leaned back into it letting my eyes scan over the décor as I was still angry at his behavior back there.

"So Blackwater Ridge doesn't get a lot of traffic, local campers mostly but still this past April two hikers went missing out there, they were never found" Sam explained.

"Any before that?" Dean asked him but I could feel his eyes on me so I continued to avoid his eyes.

"Yeah in 1982 eight people all vanished in the same year, authorities said it was a grizzly attack and again in 1959 and again before that in 1936" Sam replied pulling out his laptop. "Every 23 years just like clockwork, okay watch this here's the clincher" I leaned forward a little intrigued since I'd also spotted this back at Haley's. "I downloaded that guy Tommy's video to the laptop, check this out" Sam played the video in slow motion and you saw the shadow we'd seen cross the screen in three frames.

"Do it again" Dean said leaning forward so Sam did.

"That's three frames, it's a fraction of a second" I cut in and they turned to be shocked making me roll my eyes. "Whatever that thing is, it moves fast" I added leaning back in my chair again just as Dean hit Sam in the shoulder.

"Told you something weird was going on" I rolled my eyes looking up as I guy passed our table and winked at me when he caught me looking and I saw Dean's eyes catch the guy's flirt too making me smile because two could play at his game.

"Yeah I got one more thing" Sam quickly said getting both our attention back to him. "In '59, one camper survived the supposed grizzly attack, just a kid barely crawled out of the woods alive"

"Is there a name?" Dean asked sounding angry and Sam looked at him curiously.

We did have a name; Shaw, he was an older man now with greying hair and he let us in once we claimed to be Park Rangers and I felt horrible when I saw the memories flashing past his eyes as we asked what happened that day.

"Look Ranger, I don't know why you're asking me about this, it's public record I was just a kid, my parents got mauled by a-"

"Grizzly, that's what attacked you?" Sam asked cutting the old man off, he nodded turning to us.

"The other people that went missing those were bear attacks too?" Dean asked him. "What about all the people that went missing this year?" I frowned because we we're torturing this poor guy you could see it on his face. "Same thing?" I looked at Dean and shook my head because this wasn't a good idea but he pressed on. "If we knew what we were dealing with we might be able to stop it"

"I seriously doubt that" the old man replied looking over at us. "Anyways I don't see what difference it would make" he added taking a seat. "You wouldn't believe me, nobody ever did"

"Mr Shaw, I can assure you we're not like everyone else, so can you tell us what you saw?" I asked taking a seat on the bed looking kindly at the old man.

"Nothing" he replied looking up at us. "It moved too fast to see, it hid too well, I heard it though a roar like no man or animal I ever heard"

"It came at night?" Sam asked taking a seat beside me and Shaw nodded. "Got inside your tent?"

"It got inside our cabin, I was sleeping in front of the fireplace when it came in, it didn't smash a window or break the door it unlocked it" I frowned and shared a look with the boys. "You know of a bear that could do something like that, I didn't even wake up until I heard my parents screaming"

"It killed them?" Sam asked him.

"Dragged them off into the night, why it left me alive…been asking myself that ever since" I gave the man a sympathetic look. "Did leave me this though" he pulled his shirt and sweater aside and we saw a nasty scar like claw marks but they weren't no grizzly claw marks, they were too clean and precise. "There's something evil in those woods, it was some sort of a demon"

"Thank you Mr Shaw" we left and headed down the hallway as Dean knocked off the likely candidates but I shook my head because it wasn't like an actual demon to do something like this, I would know from all the stories my father told me. "Spirits and demons don't have to unlock doors, they just go through the walls" I cut in following in-between them.

"So it's probably something else, something corporeal" Sam replied, Dean and I turned to look at him.

"'Corporeal' excuse me professor" I laughed shaking my head at Dean as I walked beside him.

"Shut up, so what do you think?" Sam asked him.

"The claws, the speed that it moves…could be a Skinwalker, maybe a Black Dog" could be plausible but I doubted it, there was just something not right. "Whatever we're talking about, were talking about a creature and it's corporeal" I scoffed shaking my head at Dean.

"Which means we can kill it" I added and Dean nodded before we headed down to the Impala and started packing up weapons, everything and anything considering we didn't know exactly what was out there but we had everything under the sun to kill the supernatural. "Dean, we can't let that Haley girl go out there"

"Oh yeah, you gonna tell her that she can't go into the woods because of a big scary monster?" I shook my head because it never turned out well for us when we tried to tell the truth.

"Yeah" Sam replied honestly making Dean and I look up at him.

"Her brother's missing Sam, she's not just gonna sit this out, no we go with her, we protect her and we keep our eyes peeled for our fuzzy predator friend" Dean replied grabbing the duffel bag he'd filled with weapons.

"So finding Dad's not enough?" Sam replied slamming the trunk down. "Now we gotta babysit too?" I furrowed my brows staring at Sam because honestly I had no idea what's gotten into him, this can't be just about Jess. "What?" he asked seeing our stares again.

"Nothing" Dean replied shrugging then threw the bag at Sam before we got into the Impala and found a motel for the night but this time we got two rooms and in the middle of the night I woke up to the sound of my door opening so I tensed and reached for the gun underneath my pillow but sighed in relief when I saw the familiar shadow.

"Dean?"

"Yeah" I moved the covers up and he slid in beside me and I laid my head against his chest as he wrapped his arms around me.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing I just needed you" I smiled looking up but I could see there was something else wrong.

"You're worried about Sam arent you?" he sighed then nodded so I sat up positioning myself over him with my thighs on either side of his waist. "I am too but I don't see a way that's gonna satisfy him until we find your Dad but that doesn't mean we leave innocent people to die, that's not what we do" he nodded running his hands up my thighs.

"I know but I don't know how to handle him Eve, I'm not used to Sam being this way, he's acting…acting like me" I shook my head.

"You're not like that Dean, you show compassion for protecting the innocent and right now Sam is focusing on anger and revenge but eventually he's gonna see that it's not the way to go to find your Dad and the thing that killed Jess and your Mom, we just have to give him time to realize that, even though it feels wrong" I leaned down pressing my chest against his moving my hands around his neck. "He'll come around, I hope" he nodded moving his hand up under my shirt skimming over my back making me shiver.

"God I've missed having you like this, I wish we didn't have to hide but with Sam the way he is, now is not the time" I nodded then smiled.

"Well right now Sam is asleep in your room so we have mine all to ourselves" he smirked then pulled me down crashing our lips together and I sighed against them because it feels like so long since we kissed or did anything intimate. "I love you Dean"

"Me too Shortstack" it was as close as you could get to Dean saying 'I love you' but I didn't need to hear him say the words for me to know that he loved me since for Dean his actions always spoke louder than his words, I've heard the actual words 'I love you' twice from Dean over the course of our one year relationship and every time was enough for me.

The next morning I awoke to an empty bed but smiled anyway knowing he would've snuck back into their shared room early this morning while Sam was hopefully still sleeping but Dean was quick on his feet to think up a lie that even Sam would believe so I didn't have to worry and showered quickly throwing on a pair of denim shorts, red singlet top, a flannel overshirt that I'd stolen from Dean eons ago and never returned then pulled on my combat boots before locking up and went to meet the boys, I knocked first just in case then walked in and saw them ready to go with our weapon bags.

"Okay boy's whose ready to kill this son of a bitch" Dean looked up with a smile but his eyes widened seeing me as had Sam. "What?" I asked looking down at myself.

"Nothing it's just not your typical wardrobe" Sam replied and I smirked flipping my hair back.

"Well we are about to hike through thick forest so I want to be comfortable, now we ready or not?" they both nodded then Sam walked out leaving me with Dean who picked up the duffel back and checked me up and down making me smile. "Eyes up here tiger" he smirked moving past me but stopped just shy of me.

"You're lucky we got work to do or I'd throw you up against the wall" my breath hitched and I looked up at him as my cheeks flushed.

"Maybe later, I think you got plenty last night" I replied seductively then turned and brushed up against his front before I followed after Sam getting into the back as Dean followed me out locking up the room.

The drive up to the entrance to the woods was filled with silence as I rested back in the seat humming along to Led Zeppelin which was playing and I looked up seeing Dean's eyes watching me in the rearview mirror making me roll my eyes since it wasn't like he hadn't seen me in shorts before especially since he's seen me naked as well but it was good to tease him for a change.

We pulled up seeing Haley, her brother and another man already here, I was assuming the other guy was the guide Haley had mentioned hiring and they looked like they were getting ready to hike in so Dean pulled up and we got out.

"You guys got room for three more?" Dean asked.

"Wait you wanna come with us?" Haley asked once again looking Dean up and down.

"Who are these guys?" the guy behind Haley asked and I watched his eyes look me over making me uncomfortable so I inched closer to Dean.

"Apparently this is all the Park Service could muster up for the search and rescue" Haley replied looking back at him before returning her eyes to us.

"You're Rangers?" the guys asked looking at as again and I noticed his eyes skim over me again making me glare because that was a sexist swift of his eyes, he didn't believe a woman would be a Ranger.

"That's right" Dean replied, his voice laced with venom to trained ears and I had a feeling it was because the guide had done nothing but check me out since we got out of the Impala.

"And you're hiking out in biker boots and jeans?" Haley asked giving Dean yet another once over, Dean looked down at himself then looked back up at her.

"Well sweetheart, I don't do shorts" I snorted then followed after Sam who was carrying the weapon bag.

"What, you think this is funny?" the guide asked us and I turned to glare at him. "It's dangerous backcountry, her brother might be hurt"

"Believe me, I know how dangerous it can be" I nodded my agreement since this wasn't our first time hiking through woodland in search of a creature to kill.

"We just wanna help them find their brother, that's all" I added then turned and walked ahead of them but we all entered the woods together with their guide who we'd learnt went by Roy leading with Dean following close behind him while Sam took up the rear and me in the middle keeping our eyes on the surrounding trees for anything.

We spent at least twenty minutes hiking in silence and I was already sick of nature as I'd nearly tripped over some roots or fallen tree roots and I'd seen Dean catch it and smirk the bastard but this was necessary since I wasn't staying back letting them do all the fun stuff like killing this thing.

"So Roy, you said you did a little hunting" Dean spoke up breaking the silence.

"Yeah, more than a little" Roy replied and Dean made a uh-uh sound.

"What kind of furry critters do you hunt?" I rolled my eyes at Dean's need to have a pissing contest with the man when it was obvious what his reply would be.

"Mostly bucks, sometimes bear"

"Tell me, Bambi or Yogi ever hunt you back?" Dean asked and Roy grabbed the back of his jacket pulling him back and my hand reached back to the gun in my waistline but it didn't need to go further. "What are you doing Roy?" Roy picked up a stick then used it to trigger a bear trap that Dean would've walked right into so I relaxed and looked up seeing Sam had seen my reaction.

"You should watch where your stepping Ranger" I shook my head at Roy as he continued forward.

"It was a bear trap" Dean muttered back to us and I rolled my eyes walking forward as he started following Roy.

"Maybe focus on the hunt instead of having a pissing contest Dean" he turned surprised by my tone but I really didn't care, there we're more important things to worry about then the crap he'd been jabbing on about for the past five minutes.

I fell back again taking up the rear with Sam instead and turned my eyes back to our surrounding keeping watch but looked up when I saw Haley speed up to fall into step with Dean and glared towards them.

"You didn't pack any provisions, you guys are carrying a duffel bag, you're not Rangers so who the hell are you?" Haley asked pulling on his arm making him stop as Ben walked past them but Sam and I stopped, Dean gave us the ok to keep walking and I did with a little resistance.

"So what's going on with you and Dean?" I looked up at Sam and shot him a confused look.

"Nothing's going on, why?" I asked glancing back.

"Nothing" he muttered walking forward more and I looked back at Dean one last time before trailing after the others.

* * *

**Dean's POV**

I watched Sam and Evie go the latter with a lot more resistance and I smiled watching them walk away because it was fun making Evie jealous but I knew when not to push it obviously, I turned back to Haley and shrugged my shoulders.

"Sam and I are brothers and Evie she's…she's my girlfriend but my brother doesn't know and we'd like to keep it that way for now, we're here looking for our father, he might be here we don't know, I just figured you and me we're in the same boat"

"Why didn't you tell me that from the start?"

"I'm telling you now" I remarked. "Besides aside from Evie that's probably the most honest I've ever been with a woman, so we're okay?"

"Yeah, okay" she agreed after a second and I inwardly sighed in relief.

"And what do you mean I didn't pack provisions?" I asked then held up a bag of M&M's then winked and we caught back up with the others, I reached Evie and smirked holding out the bag. "Want some?" she glared at me for a second before it softened and she took a handful, chocolate was her weakness just as much as pancakes were which is where her nickname 'Shortstack' had come from, I'd started it when we were kids and it's just stuck.

* * *

**Evie's POV**

Dean and Haley caught back up with us and although I tried to stay mad at Dean he held up a bag of M&M's and smirked knowing chocolate was one of my weaknesses so I took a handful and stuffed them into my mouth rolling my eyes at him as we kept hiking on with Dean and I taking up the rear this time and Sam following behind Roy.

"Sam's getting suspicious" I whispered and Dean turned to me. "He asked what was going on between us"

"What'd you tell him?"

"I told him nothing was going on but Dean he's gonna realize sooner or later and I'd rather it come from us directly"

"Your right" I looked up a little shocked that he'd agreed so fast. "After this hunt we'll tell him and I mean it's not like it wasn't predictable anyway, we've been dodging around our feelings for each other for years" I nodded with a small smile and discreetly squeezed his hand.

He was right, I'd had a crush on Dean since I was twelve but I didn't realize the extent of those feelings that I'd been pushing down until much later and especially noticed them when I started hunting with him and John.

"This is it, Blackwater Ridge" Roy spoke up breaking me out of my thoughts.

"What coordinates are we at?" Sam asked him so Roy pulled out his GPS and checked.

"Thirty Five at minus one eleven" I looked up at Dean because those we're the exact coordinates from John, we walked up to Sam listening intently to the forest around us.

"You hear that?" Dean asked him quietly.

"Yeah" Sam replied. "Not even crickets" I gulped nervously because no sounds in a forest was usually a very bad thing.

"I'm gonna go take a look around" Roy spoke up and we all spun to him.

"You shouldn't go off by yourself" Sam replied turning back to the trees.

"That's sweet, don't worry about me" I rolled my eyes at his smile as he pushed past us holding up his riffle.

"Alright, everybody stays together, let's go" Dean cut in and we walked further in before Haley suddenly stopped sitting down so we took a small break while we waited for Roy to pretend to be the leader.

Dean took a seat on a rock and Sam walked over giving us a frustrated look but there was nothing we could do, we had to stay with these guys since we still had no idea what was actually out here, I leant against a tree and took a sip of water from the bottle I'd thought to bring since the boys didn't even pack provisions if you miscounted Dean's bag of M&M's, I held it out to Dean and he took it taking a drink as well before I looked up and saw Ben and Sam wondering off so I followed them.

Ben moved some foliage away from a rock and I saw an Anasazi symbol painted on it, it looked extremely old so it was obviously legit and Sam made an impressed scoff which made Ben turn confused.

"That's a hell of a find Ben, those are Anasazi"

"What's that?" Ben asked.

"Ancient Indians, they we're this whole civilization that just vanished completely" I replied and Sam looked back at me impressed but he wasn't the only smart one, I'd had an entire supernatural library growing up and often read just to satisfy my own curiosity on my Dad's life before I started hunting for myself.

"No one really knows why" Sam added then turned back to the symbol. "I've seen that symbol somewhere before" he muttered and I cast a look back at the symbol but couldn't pick it where'd I'd seen it either.

"Haley, over here!" Roy called out so we turned and ran heading in his direction running out into a clearing seeing a destroyed campsite with torn tents and blood splatters everywhere. "Looks like a grizzly" I rolled my eyes again because it was obvious this was no grizzly.

"Tommy, Tommy!" Haley yelled out dropping her bag but Sam ran over to her and shushed her because the thing might still be hanging around and screaming wasn't a smart idea. "Why?"

"Something might still be out there" Sam replied.

"Sam, Evie!" I spun eyes widening when Dean wasn't next to me and his voice sounded further away so Sam and I followed his voice and found him a few yards out of camp kneeling down so we walked up and saw drag marks. "The bodies we're dragged from the campsite but here the tracks just vanish, it's weird"

"Well that means it's no Skinwalker or Black Dog" I replied and Dean nodded then gently started pushing me back to the camp with Sam in tow.

We saw Haley kneeling on the ground holding a busted up phone and Dean walked up to her and offered a small amount of comfort by saying her brother might not be dead…yet and any anger towards her vanished as I thought about that being Sam or Dean but that thought was quickly cut off as we all looked up hearing a scream.

"Help!" Roy took off and Dean was quick to follow pulling out his pistol so we all followed because staying together was better than splitting up. "Help!" we ran through the woods following the screams. "Help me!" but it suddenly stopped so we stopped all looking in different directions.

"It seemed like it was coming from around here, didn't it?" Haley asked as we stood listening out for more cries.

"Everybody back to camp" Sam suddenly said sounding panicked and no one argued we went back to camp because something felt wrong.

"Our packs!" Haley exclaimed seeing that all our bags were gone including the weapon bag.

"So much for my GPS and satellite phone" Roy muttered.

"What the hell is going on?" Haley asked and I looked up at Sam and Dean because this was no ordinary run of the mill monster.

"It's smart" Sam replied looking at her. "It wants to cut us off so we can't call for help"

"You mean someone, some nutjob out there just stole our gear" Roy argued glaring at Sam.

"I need to speak with you two, in private" Sam said coming up to me and Dean so we followed him a little bit from camp and I noticed Sam's eyes watching the trees which had me on edge watching them too. "Okay, let me see Dad's journal" Dean reached into his jacket pocket and pulled it out handing it to Sam as we waited for an explanation. "Alright, check that out" he turned to a page then handed it back to Dean so I leaned forward to read as well.

"Oh come on" Dean smiled in disbelief at the creature page Sam had flipped too. "Wendigos are in the Minnesota woods or Northern Michigan, I've never even heard of one this far west" Dean argued.

"Think about it Dean, the claws, the way it can mimic a human voice" I sighed believing it because it was all right under the Wendigo lore.

"Great" I mumbled looking up at them.

"Well then this is useless" Dean added holding up his pistol, Sam walked past us putting John's journal against Dean's chest who grabbed it.

"We gotta get these people to safety" Sam quickly added over our shoulders before we all walked back to camp. "Alright listen up, it's time to go things have gotten more complicated"

"What?" Haley asked.

"Kid don't worry, whatever's out there I think I can handle it" Roy cut in before we could say anything.

"It's not me I'm worried about" Sam argued turning to Roy. "If you shoot this thing you're just gonna make it mad, we have to leave now" Sam was right there was nothing worse than a pissed of Wendigo, I would know I still have the scar from the last one we dealt with when I was still semi-new to hunting.

_It was my second real hunt and I was with John and Dean in the woods tracking the thing when we heard a voice yell out and instinctively we'd all ran towards it but with my stamina not as well as the two men I fell back and that's when it hit me, I screamed as the claws dug into my side before passing out. _

_I woke up a little later to the sound of Dean's voice screaming out my name and I tried to look up as much as I could with my hands tied above my head suspending me off the ground, I was covered in blood, my blood and felt weak from it. _

_"Dean!" I whispered, my voice raw from lack of water. _

_"Evie!" he exclaimed coming into view. "Oh Evie" he cut me down but I was too weak to stand and fell into his arms just as John rounded the corner of the cave we we're in. _

_"Get her out of here, get her help, I'll meet up with you two later" I looked down not wanting to see the disappointment in John's eyes. "Go Dean, now!" Dean swept me up into his arms and ran…_

I snapped myself back out of the memory and my hand traced the claw mark scars that ran up my side under my shirt and saw Dean look over at me with both worry and concern etched in his eyes so I offered a small smile to let him know I was fine.

"One your talking nonsense and two you're in no position to give anybody orders" Roy yelled and I looked up glaring at him.

"Relax" Dean yelled out.

"We never should have let you come out here in the first place alright, I'm trying to protect you" Sam added.

"You, protect me!" Roy exclaimed walking up to Sam. "I was hunting these woods when your mommy was still kissing you goodnight" I frowned hand itching towards my gun but Dean stilled my hand shaking his head.

"Yeah, it's a damn near perfect hunter, it's smarter than you and it's gonna hunt you down and eat you alive unless we get your stupid sorry ass out of here" Sam replied with a humorless smile and Roy laughed harshly in his face.

"You know you're crazy right?"

"Yeah you ever hunt a Wend-" Dean and I stepped in pushing Sam away from Roy before he said something he shouldn't.

"Chill out!" Dean warned when Sam pushed us off him.

"Roy stop!" Haley cut in holding Roy back. "Stop it, everybody stop" we turned to here. "Look Tommy might still be alive and I'm not leaving here without him" I sighed in frustration but knew they weren't gonna give up and leave so we better make camp because it was gonna be one long night.

"It's getting late, this thing is a good hunter in the day but an unbelievable hunter at night, we'll never beat it not in the dark" I spoke up.

"We need to settle in and protect ourselves" Dean added.

"How?" Haley asked him but he got to work drawing out the Anasazi symbols which would hopefully keep the Wendigo away while I built a fire as the sun set before falling into darkness and I shivered sitting right by the fire because I hadn't dressed for nighttime. "One more time that's-" Haley asked watching Dean draw more symbols into the dirt.

"Anasazi symbols, it's for protection the Wendigo can't cross over them" Dean replied and Roy laughed sarcastically making me turn and glare up at him.

"Nobody likes a skeptic Roy" I spat at him and Dean shot me a smile before standing up and I watched as he shed his jacket putting it around my shoulders before he walked over to Sam.

"So you and Dean, huh?" I looked up shocked at the girl. "He told me and he told me how his brother doesn't know" I sighed looking over at Dean seeing them having a brother moment and I had a feeling Dean was talking to Sam about his 'not fine' behavior during this whole hunt.

"It's complicated" I looked back down at the fire and hugged into the jacket but after a few seconds I looked up over at the boys again and saw it'd gotten even more serious so I stood up and walked over taking a seat next to Sam.

"…this book, this is Dad's most single most valuable possession, everything he knows about every evil thing is in here and he's passed it on to us, I think he wants us to pick up where he left off, you know saving people, hunting things the family business" I smiled at Dean and nodded.

"That makes no sense" Sam argued rubbing his hands over his face. "Why…why doesn't he just call us, why doesn't he tell us what he wants, tell us where he is?" I frowned moving my hand to his shoulder and squeezed.

"I don't know" Dean replied. "But the way I see it Dad's given us a job to do and I intend to do it" I looked over at him, he'd always been the faithful son who latched on to John's every word so it was easier from him then it was for Sam.

"Dean no" Sam argued looking up at Dean. "I gotta find Dad, I gotta find Jessica's killer it's the only thing I can think about"

"Okay alright, Sam we'll find them I promise" Dean replied and I felt like this was a sibling moment and really shouldn't have come over her but in truth I was scared, I hated Wendigos ever since the one that got me and Dean was my comfort blanket. "Listen to me you've got to prepare yourself, I mean this search could take a while and all that anger you can't keep it burning over the long haul, it's gonna kill you, you gotta have patience man" I smiled recalling our talk last night and nodded a Dean.

"How do you guys do it, how does Dad do it?" Sam suddenly asked making me look up at him.

"Well for one Sammy, them" I replied smiling over at Haley and her brother.

"She's right, I figure our families are so screwed to hell maybe we can help some others, makes things a little bit more bearable" I nodded in agreement rubbing my hands up my legs cause they were starting to freeze away from the fire. "I'll tell you what else helps, killing as many evil sons of bitches as we possibly can"

"Hey that's my line" I argued making Dean laugh and Sam smiled a little.

"Help me!" a voice suddenly screamed cutting our laughs off as we all looked up and moved towards the fire. "Please!" Dean cocked his pistol as Sam scanned the tree with his flashlight. "Help!"

"It's trying to draw us out, just stay cool, stay put" Dean spoke up as I clung to his arm shivering in fear this time instead of the cold.

"Inside the magic circle?" Roy asked scoffing and I rolled my eyes without looking back at him.

"Help!" it was getting closer. "Help me, plea-" it cut itself off and roared making it sound like an attack.

"Okay that's no grizzly" Roy finally said for once sounding like he was starting to believe us, another growl sounded and Haley screamed as the two boys with guns swung them around following the sounds.

"It's here" Dean stated pointing out the obvious, it kept running around us but we couldn't see it since it was moving so fast and Roy started firing off shots before a loud screech echoed and it seemed to take off which was probably just a trick.

"I hit it" Roy said proudly and took off after it.

"Roy no!" Dean yelled then looked back at us. "Don't move!" he took off after Roy and I panicked going to follow him but Sam called me back.

"Eve no, I'll go" I stood frozen in place watching as Sam followed after him and I waited in absolute torture but finally saw them come back and sighed in relief running to them throwing my arms around Sam first since he was closest.

"Don't do that to me guys!" I protested angry then moved to hug Dean.

"Roy?" Haley asked and I finally looked up not seeing him with them, they both shook their heads which I took for the worst.

We sat around the fire with none of us managing to get any sleep being too terrified to even think about shutting our eyes and I stuck close to Dean which obviously made him worry since I rarely was clingy like this unless I was terrified and he knew that.

"Evie I'm not gonna let anything happen to you okay, you know that right?" I looked up and nodded.

"I know Dean, it's just after last time…I bloody hate Wendigo's" he nodded leaning his head on top of mine as I laid it on his shoulder.

When the sun rose finally we all took a small sigh of relief but that didn't mean we were safe since they still hunted in the day and Haley seemed to start panicking so Dean stood and tried to calm her down before she lapsed into a panic attack.

"I don't…I mean these types of things they aren't supposed to be real"

"I wish I could tell you differently" Dean replied picking at some bark around some scratches in a tree.

"How do we know it's not out there watching us?"

"We don't" I replied with my eyes scanning the trees just in case because she was making me paranoid.

"But we're safe for now" Dean added crouching in front of her.

"How do you know about this stuff?" she asked up looking at him.

"It kind of runs in our families" he shrugged as Sam came towards us so I stood and shed Dean's jacket giving it back to him since I didn't need it anymore, he smiled and put it back on.

"Hey, so we got half a chance in the daylight and I for one wanna kill this evil son of a bitch" I rolled my eyes since everyone was stealing my line.

"Well hell you know I'm in" Dean replied with a smile on his face.

"Where you two idjits go, I go" I added smirking up at them, 'idjits' was my father's word but when he wasn't around it was mine.

"Wendigo is a Cree Indian word it means 'evil that devours'" Sam explained for the two non-hunters so they we're better prepared since they still refused to leave.

"They're hundreds of years old, each one was once a man, sometimes an Indian or other times a frontiersman or a miner or a hunter" Dean added.

"How's a man turn into one of those things?" Haley asked us.

"Well it's always the same, during some harsh winter a guy finds himself starving cut off from supplies or help, he becomes a cannibal to survive eating other members of his tribe or camp"

"Like the Donner Party" Ben said looking up at Sam.

"Cultures all over the world believe eating human flesh gives a person certain abilities: speed, strength, immortality"

"If you eat enough of it over the years you become this less-than-human thing, you're always hungry" I added looking up at them.

"So if that's true, how can Tommy still be alive?" Haley asked looking at Dean who was still preparing the firebombs from stuff around the camp since the only way to kill a Wendigo was to burn it alive, Sam, Dean and I all shared a look before turning back to her.

"You're not gonna like it"

"Tell me" she insisted.

"More than anything a Wendigo knows how to last long winters without food, it hibernates for years at a time, when it's awake it keeps its victims alive it…uh it stores them so it can feed whenever it wants" Dean replied.

"If your brothers alive, it's keeping him somewhere dark, hidden and safe and we gotta track it there" I added remembering my brief capture by one of these son of a bitches and shivered subconsciously running my hands over my scars again.

"And then how do we stop it?" Haley asked us.

"Well, guns are useless, so are knives" I replied holding up my useless gun.

"Basically we gotta torch the sucker" Dean added holding up his homemade firebombs before we set out tracking the thing and again I stuck closer to Dean than anyone else with Sam taking up the rear again with Haley and Ben between us.

We we're walking for at least a few hours following claw marks in the trees and marks on the ground before we heard Sam calling for us so we turned and walked back to him seeing his eyes we're staring up into the trees.

"What is it?" Dean asked looking around, I followed Sam's gaze and saw multiple claw marks high up in the trees and it almost seemed too many to be normal which couldn't be good.

"You know, I was thinking those claw prints, so clear and distinct" Sam said then scoffed shaking his head. "They're almost too easy to follow" I nodded in agreement just as a loud growl came from nearby and we all spun around frantically following the sounds before we heard Haley scream just as something fell out of the tree nearly landing on her if she hadn't of moved. "You okay?" Sam asked going over to her.

"Damn it, necks broken" Dean spoke up examining the body of Roy. "Okay, run, run, run" we all took off back towards camp but Ben tripped and Sam and I turned back to help him up before we ran again but I heard Haley scream so I pushed faster before we stopped not seeing Haley or Dean anywhere.

"Haley!" Ben yelled out as I searched for Dean.

"Dean!" I yelled then turned when Sam picked up the broken bottle neck from the firebomb that Dean had. "Dean!" I screamed out again filling with panic that I started to hyperventilate.

"Evie, Eve calm down, we'll find him" I shook my head so Sam grabbed my face lifting my eyes to meet his. "We'll find him but you have to calm down" I nodded taking a deep breath, I couldn't let my emotions get in the way, John had always told us that.

"I'm good" he nodded letting me go then we started to walk in search of any clue on where they went.

"If it keeps its victims alive, why would it kill Roy?" Ben asked us.

"Honestly I think because he shot at it, he pissed it off" Sam replied stepping over a log but my eyes fell to the ground seeing an M&M sitting on the ground and other's just like it leaving a perfect trail that could only be Dean.

"Sam, they went this way" I showed him the blue M&M and he scoffed smiling.

"It's better than breadcrumbs" I nodded and we started following them. "So how long have you and Dean been together?" I turned and stared at Sam in shock.

"I…I'm…I don't…we're not" he smiled shaking his head.

"Come on Evie, you've been my best friend my entire life and he's my brother, you guys can't lie to me, I've known the whole time I was just waiting for you two to say something" I sighed. "Especially since I heard Dean sneaking back into the room last night and I could hear the two of you moaning half the night" I blushed hiding my face to the side.

"It started happening just after you left for college and I started hunting with your Dad and Dean and we officially decided to try the whole couple thing just shy a year now, we meant to tell you but with the hunt in Jericho and then Jess, it just never seemed like the right time"

"I'm happy for you guys, really" I smiled and leaned into the arm he wrapped around my shoulders. "Dean needs someone like you in his life" I nodded then looked up worriedly.

"I can't lose him Sam"

"We're not going to" I nodded again then we climbed down a small rocky hill and found the end of the M&M trail which lead into and abandoned silver mine with a sign that read **'Warning Danger extremely toxic material' **I groaned because it was typical Wendigo.

Sam went in first and Ben hesitated so I nodded him in with a small encouraging smile before following him in and we followed the tracks but the further we got the harder it was to see and Sam's flashlight was the only light source we had but we quickly heard growling and Sam turned it off as we hid then watched the Wendigo walk past us.

Ben went to scream so I quickly clamped my hand over his mouth and shook my head holding a finger to my lips telling him to be quiet or he was going to get us all killed, once the coast was clear we pressed on following the tunnel but we stood on some creaky boards before they collapsed underneath us sending us crashing down landing in an underground room.

"Ow" I groaned feeling my ankle which I'd landed on the wrong way but jumped when Ben did and saw human bones littering the floor.

"It's okay, it's okay" Sam said then I looked up and saw Dean and Haley suspended in the air with their hands above their heads.

"Dean!" I whisper shouted and stood up running over to him and grabbed his sides. "Dean, Dean!" his eyes opened and I sighed in relief. "Hey sunshine, you okay?" I asked with a small happy laugh escaping my lips.

"Yeah" he replied nodding painfully.

"Sam cut him down" Sam moved in with his knife and cut the ropes and we both caught Dean lowering him to the ground and as Sam moved to cut Haley down I pulled Dean into a hug. "God I thought I'd lost you"

"Payback" I looked up confused. "For the last Wendigo, it's payback" I rolled my eyes but couldn't help smile.

"I saved you this time" he nodded with a small smile. "I thought it killed you" he groaned as I set him back against a wall.

"You sure you all right?" Sam asked worriedly.

"Yeah, yeah where is it?" Dean asked us.

"It's gone for now" I replied holding on tightly to Dean as I could without hurting him but saw Haley stand and head over to another body which I guessed was Tommy, Sam stood and followed them over to their brother who didn't look to be breathing but when she touched his cheek he jerked awake.

"Cut him down" Sam did cutting him down and they lowered him to the ground given he was down here a long time and exhausted, I turned and saw our bags.

"Dean our packs" he turned then reached into the bag closest to us and pulled out two guns before I helped him stand.

"Check it out" he called and held them up.

"Flare guns, those will work" Sam smiled up at us, we quickly moved heading to the exit with Sam and Dean with the flare guns as I helped Haley carry Tommy between us but I was quickly replaced with Ben when we heard growling and the three of us stood ready in front of the others.

"Looks like someone's home for supper" Dean pointed out.

"We'll never outrun it" Haley said and I turned knowing that was true with the state her brother was in.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Dean asked looking up at Sam.

"Yeah I think so" I shook my head knowing exactly what he was thinking.

"Dean no" he ignored me and turned to Haley and her brothers.

"Alright listen to me, stay with Sam and Evie, their gonna get you out of here" I shook my head, he wasn't John and I wasn't leaving him down here.

"What are you gonna do?" Haley asked him and his reply was a wink before he took off.

"Dean!" I whisper shouted after him and Sam grabbed me before I could follow him. "Let me go Sam!"

"No" he dragged me towards the exit as I listened to Dean screaming to the get the Wendigos attention. "Alright come on, hurry"

"Sam I'll kill you, let me go now" he refused to acknowledge except to tighten his grip on me as we went down the tunnels towards the exit but the Wendigo sounded close so Sam let go off me finally then nodded to Haley and the boys.

"Go, get them out of here"

"Sam no" I argued.

"Go, go!" I sighed nodding my head, save these kids first, kill these two bozo's later.

"Come on" I helped them heading to the exit but I stopped hearing a loud growl and the sound of the flare going off. "Sam!" I saw a shadow approaching us and sighed in a brief sense of relief when I saw it was Sam.

"Go, go!" he yelled since the Wendigo was right behind him so we ran towards the exit but it was getting closer by the second but it was still walking as if it was taunting us.

"Hey!" we heard just as another shot went off and it hit directly in the Wendigos stomach sending it up in flames as it screamed before falling dead to the ground and I sighed in relief seeing Dean. "Not bad huh?" I rolled my eyes but ran up and threw my arms around his shoulders crashing into him hearing his groan of pain.

"Sorry" I apologized and stepped back but he just smiled and brushed some hair out of my face behind my ear and I leaned forward pressing my lips to his surprising the hell out of him making me smile before I leaned back and he looked up at Sam worriedly. "Don't worry, he knows" I whispered then wrapped my arm around his waist helping him keep upright since he was still hurt.

We got out and hiked slowly back to town heading to the Ranger Station and they called the ambulance getting Haley and Dean patched up but they we're taking Tommy into the hospital as a precaution since who knew what internal injuries he had.

I was sitting on the hood of the Impala watching Sam and Ben talk to a ranger about a 10ft grizzly which was our cover story when Dean and Haley came up with Dean sitting beside me and he wrapped an arm over my shoulder making me smile and lean into him just appreciating the fact that he was okay.

"So really, I don't know how to thank you" Dean smirked suggestively so I hit his chest.

"Hey" I protested glaring at him as Haley laughed shaking her head.

"Must you cheapen the moment?" I laughed at her reply and nodded my head.

"Yep that's just Dean"

"You riding with you brother?" a paramedic asked her.

"Yeah" she replied just as Ben and Sam came up to us. "Let's go" Haley looked at Dean before pressing a single kiss to his cheek. "I hope you find your father" she added before walking away with Ben getting into the ambulance with Tommy as Sam sat on Dean's other side and we watched the ambulance drive away.

"Man I hate camping" Dean suddenly burst out.

"Me too" Sam replied and I laughed.

"Amen to that" I added laying my head against Dean's chest closing my eyes because I was frigging exhausted having not slept or eaten a decent meal in 24hrs.

"Sam, you know we're gonna find Dad right?" Dean asked looking over at Sam.

"Yeah, I know" Sam replied making me open my eyes to look over at him. "But in the meantime-" he smiled looking up at Dean. "I'm driving" I scoffed but looked up when Dean threw him the keys.

"So when do I get to drive?" I asked as we all moved to get in.

"Never" they replied at the same time.

"Oh come on Dean, can't I drive her once?" I pouted crossing my arms.

"Of course you can" he replied and my eyes widened.

"Really?" I asked excited.

"Yep, when I'm dying remember" my shoulders fell and I groaned.

"You're an ass"

"And you love me for it" he remarked and I rolled my eyes. "Besides Shortstack, while Sammy drives we can sit in the back and sleep, I'm beat" we climbed into the back seat and it didn't take long before Sam started driving that Dean and I passed out in the backseat with him resting back and I was laying in his lap with his leather jacket laying over me acting as my blanket.


	3. S1 Ep 3 - Dead in the Water

**DEAD IN THE WATER**

* * *

**Evie's POV**

I was sitting beside Dean at our latest stop at some dinner called the 'the Gynnwood Inn', we'd stopped for a rest and something to eat but as I was reading the paper I'd picked up on a possible case after seeing multiple death announcements with no clues on what had actually happened to them.

"Can I get you anything else?" I looked up seeing the blonde busty waitress that served us earlier, Dean smiled at her with a pen in his mouth which he'd been using to doodle on the side of his newspaper and I glared up at her.

"Just the check, please" Sam spat and I looked down at the paper again hiding my face from the boys, I wasn't usually a jealous type but with Dean's playboy remarks and every bitch in the world taking a hit at him it was hard sometimes.

"Okay" she replied still with a smile towards my boyfriend as she walked away.

"You know Sam, we are allowed to have fun once in a while, that's fun" I rolled my eyes at Dean and saw Sam looking at me with the corner of his eye but I shook my head since I was used to Dean still flirting around but knew he'd never actually take them up on their offers.

"Are you two done, take a look at this I think I got a case" I cut in dropping the paper I had in front of them, I'd circled the latest victim. "Lake Manitoc Wisconsin, last week Sophie Carlton, 18 walks into the lake, doesn't walk out , authorities dragged the water nothing" Dean looked back at me impressed and I smirked because I wasn't just a pretty face. "Sophie Carlton is the third Lake Manitoc drowning this year, none of the other bodies we're found either, had a funeral two days ago"

"Funereal?" Sam asked looking up from the paper.

"Yeah it's weird they buried an empty coffin for closure or whatever" I replied looking back down and finished the last bit of my coffee.

"Closure, what closure?" Sam asked making me look up with furrowed brows, I was still worried about him but after Dean's talk with him he was doing a little bit better with the anger and need to find the thing that killed Jess. "People don't just disappear, Dean other people just stop looking for them" I glared towards Sam as that was un-called for, we were doing everything we could to look for John while doing our jobs.

"Something you want to say to me?" Dean spat back at him so I kicked his leg because now was not the time for them to get into an argument.

"The trail for Dad, it's getting colder every day"

"Exactly, so what are we supposed to do about it?"

"I don't know, something, anything" I rolled my eyes looking down because I was sick of hearing them having this argument.

"You know what, I'm sick of this attitude" Dean spat angrily. "You don't think I want to find Dad as much as you do"

"Yeah I know you do-"

"I'm the one that's been with him every day for the past two years while you've been off to college going to prep rally's, we will find Dad but until then we're gonna kill everything bad between here and there, okay?" I looked up raising an eye towards Dean since that was a rant and a half but Sam couldn't even look at him so Dean sighed angrily, I grabbed his hand and he smiled over at me.

"All right, Lake Manitoc" Sam finally replied. "Hey, how far?" he asked getting our attention back towards him.

"Not far at all actually" I replied then the waitress came over and Dean paid smiling up at her as she gave him another flirty smile and show of her boobs, I rolled my eyes reaching down to grab Dean's hand entwining our fingers and made sure she saw it before I walked out dragging Dean along with me.

"Aw Shortstack, are you jealous?" I rolled my eyes letting go of his hand as soon as we we're out of the dinner and walked over to the Impala.

"Of her, not at all but you never know Dean, keep pushing and I might just leave your ass and start matching your game" I remarked and watched Dean stare in disbelief but I'd never actually leave him.

"I'd like to see you try" he finally talked back and I turned to glare at him but then smiled seeing his confident smirk, he really didn't believe that I could pick up just as well as he could.

"Okay then, let the games begin Dean-O, the one with the most phone numbers by the end of the week has to do whatever the other asks, no matter what, deal?" he thought it over for a second then nodded.

"You got yourself a deal Shortstack" we shook hands on it and watched Sam staring at us in shock and amusement at the same time before we all got in the Impala and started the drive to Lake Manitoc.

As soon as we got into town we went straight to the Carlton place to find out exactly what happened to Sophie, I knocked on the door a few times before it finally opened by a younger kid and I knew that this must have been Sophie's brother.

"Will Carlton?" I asked just to make sure.

"Yeah that's right"

"I'm Agent Ford, this is Agent Hamill and Agent Fisher, we're with the U.S Wildlife Services" I wanted to roll my eyes at Dean's aliases and hoped this kid wasn't a Star Wars fan but Dean and I flashed our badges so that we didn't leave him time to question it.

"We're here to ask a few questions about you sister's disappearance" I added nodding at him with a soft smile encouraging him to talk to us. "What can you tell us about it?" he nodded and led us down to the lake where we saw an older man sitting on the dock out on the water staring out at it.

"She was about 100 yards out, that's where she got dragged down" he explained.

"And you're sure she didn't just drown?" Dean asked him.

"Yeah, she was a varsity swimmer, she practically grew up in that lake" I nodded giving him a sympathetic look and he smiled towards me. "She was as safe out there as in her own bathtub"

"So no splashing, no signs of distress?" Sam asked using his puppy voice that always had people opening up.

"No, that's what I'm telling you" Will remarked.

"Did you see any shadow's in the water?" I asked thinking it could be some kind of creature in the lake. "Maybe some dark shape breach the surface?" Will looked back at me and I saw his eyes scanning over my body making me uncomfortable but I could use this to my advantage, he looked old enough that it wasn't illegal.

"No I…again she was really far out there-" he replied looking back up at my eyes.

"You ever see any strange tracks by the shoreline?" Dean asked and I could hear the anger and jealousy in his voice, he'd seen Will checking me out.

"No never, why what do you thinks out there?" Will asked him.

"We'll let you know as soon as we do" Dean replied putting his hand on the small of my back and started to walk away but I wasn't done yet since something was still bothering me.

"What about your father, can we talk to him?" I asked moving out of Dean's arms staring at the old man still sitting out on the dock staring out at the water, Will hesitated and looked over his shoulder for a quick glance at his father before looking back at me.

"Look if you don't mind…I mean, he didn't see anything and he's kind of been through a lot"

"We understand" I immediately replied nodding and smiled at him sympathetically again. "Thank you for your time and make sure to give us a call if you think of anything else that might help us" he smiled and nodded so I walked back towards the Impala with Sam and gave Dean a wink when I saw his glare, now he knew how I feel every time he flirts for information or some fun.

Our next stop was the police station and the Sheriff didn't hesitate at all when we asked to speak to him although he was confused why 'Wildlife Services' was interested in this case.

"Now I'm sorry but why does the Wildlife Service care about an accidental drowning?" he asked leading the way to his office.

"Are you sure it was accidental, Will Carlton saw something grab his sister?" Sam asked as we followed him back.

"Like what?" he asked then told us to sit, Sam and Dean took the two chairs and I took a seat on the arm of Sam's chair. "There's no indigenous carnivores in that lake, there's nothing even big enough to pull down a person, unless it was the Loch Ness Monster"

"Yeah your right" Dean scoffed.

"Now Will Carlton was traumatized and sometimes the mind plays tricks, still we dragged that entire lake, we even ran a sonar sweep just to be sure and there was nothing down there"

"That's weird though, I mean that's the third missing body this year" Dean replied leaning forward in his seat.

"I know, these are people from my town, these are people I care about"

"I know" Dean replied so I kicked his leg since he was laying it on way too thick.

"Anyway…all this, it won't be a problem much longer" the Sheriff replied confusing us.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked him.

"Well the dam of course" the Sheriff replied like it was obvious and gave Dean a look of suspicion and Dean sat back startled.

"Of course the dam…it has…yeah sprung a leak" I closed my eyes sighing because Dean was just digging himself deeper.

"It's falling apart" the Sheriff spat back. "And the Feds won't give us the grant to repair it so they've opened the spillway, in another six months there won't be much of a lake, won't be much of a town either but as Federal Wildlife you already knew that"

"Exactly" I replied before Dean could say anything to screw our covers anymore, we all turned at a sudden knock and saw a young woman standing there.

"Sorry am I interrupting, I can come back later?" she asked and both of the boys stood up out of their chairs.

"This is my daughter, Andrea" the Sheriff said standing too and I watched Dean smirk at me before he walked over to Andrea.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Dean" he held out his hand and shook hands with her.

"Andrea Barr, hi" I always found it weird how no one questioned or even noticed when we didn't say our last names, they just smiled and acted as if that wasn't suspicious or secretive at all but I supposed it wasn't to them.

"They're from the Wildlife Service, here about the lake" the Sheriff said and I noticed Andrea's whole demeanor change in an instant as she regarded us again but my gaze dropped to the small boy who came out from behind her.

"Hi there, what's your name?" I asked calmly but the boy quickly turned and walked away, Andrea looked up at us with a weary look before following after him.

"His name is Lucas" the Sheriff spoke up answering my question and I frowned looking out at Andrea and Lucas as she handed him a crayon, I felt sorry for them and had no idea why since I didn't even know them but I sensed something bad had to happen for a kid to act like that.

"Is he okay?" I asked turning back to the Sheriff.

"My grandson has been through a lot, we all have" I nodded with a sigh and saw Dean looking at me so I managed a small smile at him. "Well if there's anything else I can do for you, please let me know"

"Thanks" Dean replied as we left the office but then he turned. "You know, now that you mentioned it, could you point us in the direction of a reasonably priced motel?" he asked looking at Andrea more than the Sheriff.

"Lakefront Motel, go around the corner, it's two blocks" Andrea replied.

"Two…would you mind showing us?" I rolled my eyes at Dean, was that the best he could do.

"You want me to walk you two blocks?" she asked and I looked up at Dean with a smirk crossing my arms.

"Not if it's any trouble?" I rolled my eyes.

"I'm headed that way anyway" she replied and I sighed, great. "I'll be back to pick up Lucas at three" she added towards her father before looking back down at Lucas. "We'll go to the park okay, sweetie?" Lucas didn't even look up and remained focused on his drawing.

"Thanks again" Sam said as Andrea left and we followed walking up the sidewalk behind her.

"So cute kid" Dean stated and I bit back a laugh at his serious attempt to pick her up.

"Thanks" Andrea replied as we started to cross the road.

"Kids are the best, huh?" Andrea gave him a weird look and I couldn't help the laugh that escaped but hid it when Dean turned to glare at me but I couldn't wipe the smile, he was dooming himself by trying too hard.

"There it is" Andrea said looking up at the hotel in front of us, exactly where she said it would be and still visible from the station. "Like I said, two blocks"

"Thanks" Dean smiled at her.

"Must be hard with your sense of direction, never being able to find your way to a decent pick-up line…enjoy your stay" Dean's face fell and I burst into a fit of laughter as Andrea walked away throwing my hands up in victory.

"'Kids are the best'?" Sam asked laughing with me. "You don't even like kids"

"I love kids!" Dean argued.

"Oh yeah, name three children that you even know" I replied unable to wipe the smile of my face, Dean lifted his hand ready to count but then paused and I laughed even more shaking my head at him. "Don't hurt yourself Dean" I added as Sam and I walked away.

"I'm thinking!" he yelled following us as we walked in and we got a room, I was gonna get two but that was going a bit overboard and a waste of money so I was just gonna push Dean to the couch or even bunk with Sam.

I calmed down by the time we got a room and after we settled in it was straight to research, Sam and I were sat at the small table checking out various articles on his laptop while Dean was standing behind us sniffing his clothes and I guessed we did need to find a laundromat soon.

"So there's the three drowning victims this year-"

"And before that?" Dean asked.

"Uh yeah…six more spread out over the past 35 years, those bodies we're never recovered either" Sam replied.

"If there is something out there, it's picking up its pace" I added looking up when Dean tossed another shirt across the room to add to a pile of clothes he started.

"So we got a lake monster on a binge?"

"This whole lake monster theory it just bugs me" Sam argued staring at the laptop, I stood and moved over to my bag intending to change my shirt since if Dean was doing laundry I might as well add mine to the pile.

"Why?" Dean asked walking over to stand behind Sam.

"Loch Ness, Lake Champlain there are literally hundreds of eyewitness accounts but here, almost nothing, whatever it is out there no one's living to talk about it"

"Wait Barr, Christopher Barr, where have I heard that name before?" Dean suddenly asked pointing at the screen and I looked up confused.

"Christopher Barr, the victim in May" Sam replied as I walked up just as he clicked on the article and a picture came up and I recognized the kid straight away. "Christopher Barr was Andrea's husband, Lucas' father" Sam read from the article and I took a seat again. "It says he apparently took Lucas swimming, Lucas was on a floating wooden platform when Chris drowned, two hours before the kid got rescued" Sam clicked on the picture of Lucas and I frowned staring at it, no wonder the kid was this way. "Maybe we have an eyewitness after all"

"No wonder that kid was so freaked out, watching one of your parents die isn't something you just get over" Dean said quietly and I looked up with sympathy since I knew he still remembered the night Mary died vividly so I reached out and squeezed his hand.

"We need to talk to him" Sam added then stood up and although I really didn't like the idea of dredging up his father's death with Lucas, we needed the information so we headed to the park which is where Andrea said they were gonna be at this time and found them.

Lucas was sitting by himself at one of the tables drawing instead of playing on the equipment like the other kids and again I sympathized since I also knew how it felt growing up with only one parent and since I didn't even know my mother I grew up without behaving like a normal kid would.

"Can we join you?" Sam asked as we walked up to Andrea.

"I'm here with my son" she said with a shrug.

"Oh…mind if I say hi?" I asked although I didn't really give her time to answer and walked over to Lucas, I knew that was very rude and probably considered sexual predator like and noticed Dean followed me over. "Hey Lucas" I greeted but he didn't even look up.

"Oh I used to love these things" Dean spoke up picking up one of the toy soldiers that was on the table then made gun noises making me smile up at him before I looked back down at Lucas.

"So crayons is more your thing?" I asked but he still refused to look up or speak.

"That's cool, chicks dig artists" Dean added but I hit his shoulder shaking my head.

"I used to love drawing when I was younger too" I said turning back to Lucas then saw some of his drawings and flipped through them. "These are pretty good" it was a red bike and some black swirl thing.

"You mind if we sit and draw with you for a while?" Dean asked but again he didn't even respond so we each took a piece of paper and crayons and started drawing in silence. "I'm not so bad myself" I laughed quietly and looked up at Dean as he started to draw and couldn't help think of a different life where we actually might have had kids and done stuff like this but it wasn't in the cards for us so I snapped myself out of it.

"You know Lucas I'm thinking you can hear us, you just don't want to talk" I replied focusing back down on my drawing not really drawing anything so I decided to draw a dog but it had been a while and it was horrible. "We don't know exactly what happened to your Dad but I know it was something real bad"

"I think I know how you feel" Dean cut in. "When I was your age, I saw something…" I looked up seeing sadness in Dean's eyes so I reached out and touched his knee knowing he was thinking about his Mom. "Anyway, well maybe you don't think anyone will listen to you or believe you, I want you to know that we will" I smiled and nodded my head.

"You don't even have to say anything, you could just draw us a picture about what you saw that day with your Dad on the lake" Lucas still refused to say anything so I looked up to Dean and shook my head, this wasn't going to get us anywhere.

"Okay no problem, this is for you, this is my family" I smiled up at Dean. "That's my Dad and that's…that's my Mom, that's my geek brother and that's me" I smiled wider as I looked up at Dean and again was reminded on what it'd be like if we lived a different life. "And that's Evie, my girl" I rolled my eyes but still smiled as I stood up and brushed off my jeans. "Alright so I'm a sucky artist, we'll see you around Lucas" Dean put down the paper and we walked away back over to Sam and Andrea.

"Lucas hasn't said a word, not even to me, not since his Dad's accident" we hear Andrea say as we approached.

"Yeah we heard, sorry" Dean apologized and Andrea gave him an appreciative nod.

"What do the doctors say?" Sam asked her.

"That it's a kind of post-traumatic stress" she replied.

"That can't be easy, for either of you" Sam shook his head sympathetic.

"We moved in with my Dad, he helps out a lot" she looked over at Lucas. "It's just…when I think about what Lucas went through, what he saw-" she trailed off not knowing how to continue and I turned looking back at Lucas too.

I couldn't imagine it either, I know my Mom died when I was a baby and I know it was something to do with a demon but I'd never got full answers since my father doesn't speak of it and I'm glad I don't remember when she died since you can't miss something you never really had.

"Kids are strong" Dean said startling me out of my thoughts. "You'd be surprised what they can deal with"

"You know, he used to have such life, he was hard to keep up with to tell you the truth, now he just sits there drawing those pictures, playing with those Army men, I just wish-" she cut herself off when Lucas walked up behind us. "Hey sweetie" Lucas didn't look up but held out a drawing towards me, I looked down surprised but took it.

"Thanks, thanks Lucas" I replied and he turned walking back to his little table without a word as Andrea stared after him and I shared a small look with the boys before Andrea turned to me with a look of surprise.

As Dean, Sam and I walked back to the car I stared down at the picture Lucas had drawn, it was a house and I smiled then looked up seeing Dean looking at me so I shrugged then we got in the Impala and headed back to the hotel to do more research before we ended up crashing and I was too exhausted to protest when Dean climbed into bed with me and wrapped his arm around my waist holding me while we slept.

"So I think it's safe to say we can rule out Nessie" Sam suddenly spoke up, coming inside the motel just as I pulled a shirt on, after he'd left this morning Dean and I quickly snuck in a bit of us time even though I was supposed to be mad at him.

"What do you mean?" I asked throwing my hair up into a messy bun.

"I just drove past the Carlton house, there was an ambulance there" Sam replied taking a seat next to Dean on the couch. "Will Carlton is dead" my eyes widened in shock.

"He drowned?" Dean asked tone laced with disbelief.

"Yep, in the sink" Sam replied.

"What the hell?" Dean exclaimed. "So your right, this isn't a creature, were dealing with something else"

"Yeah but what?" I asked them taking a seat on the arm next to Dean.

"I don't know, Water Wraith maybe?" Dean replied looking up. "Some kind of demon?"

"It's something that can controls water" I added looking down at my feet then looked up when it suddenly clicked. "Water that comes from the same source"

"The lake" they replied at the same time.

"Which would explain why it's upping the body count, the lake will be dry in a few months, whatever this thing is whatever it wants it's running out of time" Sam added looking up at us.

"And if it can get through the pipes it can get to anyone, almost anywhere" Dean replied then stood up. "This is gonna happen again, soon"

"And we know one other thing for sure, we know this has something to do with Bill Carlton" I spoke up moving over to the bed and pulled on my old worn combat boots seeing Dean do the same.

"Yeah it took both his kids" Dean replied nodding.

"And I've been asking around, Lucas' Dad, Chris?" Sam paused looking up at Dean. "Bill Carlton's godson"

"Let's go pay Mr Carlton a visit" Dean nodded then we left going to the Carlton place and found the old man sitting on the dock again staring out at the water.

"Mr Carlton?" Sam asked as we approached and he looked up. "We'd like to ask you a few questions if you don't mind"

"We're from the Department-"

"I don't care who your with" Mr Carlton replied cutting Dean off. "I've answered enough questions today"

"You're son said he saw something in that lake" Sam said anyway pressing the man for answers and we weren't leaving without them. "What about you, you ever see anything out there?" Mr Carlton refused to answer. "Mr Carlton, Sophie's drowning and Will's death we think there might be a connection to you or your family"

"My children are gone" Mr Carlton said cutting Sam off this time. "It's…it's worse than dying" I frowned then looked to the boys. "Go away…please" I touched Sam's arm and when he turned I shook my head, he wasn't going to tell us anything so I walked away and they followed me back up to the Impala.

"So what do you think?" Sam asked us.

"I think the poor guy has been through hell" Dean replied walking to the driver side. "I also think he's not telling us something"

"So now what?" I asked them but then looked up at the house and my eyes widened.

"What is it?" Sam asked seeing my reaction.

"Maybe Bill's not the only one who knows something" I reached into my jacket pocket and grabbed the drawing Lucas had given me unfolding it then held it up looking back up at the house to see it was a perfect match.

We found the way to Andrea's address and knocked with her answering straight away surprise evident on her face as the three of us all stood on her porch.

"Hello Agents, did you need something?" she asked and I nodded so she let us inside.

"We were wondering if we could see Lucas for a few minutes" I replied and she froze glancing over her shoulder.

"I'm sorry but I don't think it's a good idea" she replied.

"We just need to talk to him, just for a few minutes" Dean argued.

"He won't say anything, what good is it gonna do?" she replied and I looked towards Sam for help.

"Andrea, we think more people might get hurt" he said and she turned to him. "We think somethings happening out there"

"My husband, the others, they just drowned, that's all" she argued with a simple shrug.

"If that's what you really believe then we'll go but if you think there's even a possibility that something else could be going on here please let me talk to your son" I replied and Andrea nodded then led the way upstairs to Lucas' bedroom where we saw him sitting in the middle of the room drawing with toy soldiers surrounding him, I hesitated for a second before walking forward and knelt in front of him. "Hey Lucas, you remember me?"

I looked down and saw more of his drawings and flicked through them again seeing the same red bike drawn over and over, it was the same one from the park as well, I turned looking back at Sam and Dean as they stood in the doorway with Andrea before looking back down at Lucas.

"You know I wanted to thank you for that last drawing you gave me but I need your help again" I reached into my pocket again and took out the drawing of the Carlton House and put it in front of him. "How did you know to draw this?" I asked him hoping he'd give me something but he continued coloring. "Did you know something bad was going to happen?" still nothing. "Maybe you could nod yes or no for me" he lifted his head a little and I saw he was scared. "You're scared, it's okay I understand" I looked back at Dean knowing we needed to let this kid know that we knew what it felt like to be scared and he nodded understanding what I was asking and walked into the room crouching beside me.

"Hey Lucas, you know when I was your age, I saw something real bad happen to my Mom and I was scared too, I didn't feel like talking just like you but see my Mom, I know she wanted me to be brave" I reached for Dean's hand grabbing it when his voice broke. "I think about that every day and I do my best to be brave and maybe your Dad wants you to be brave too" Lucas finally dropped the crayon and looked up at us before he handed us another drawing. "Thanks Lucas"

We thanked Andrea and walked back out to the car, once there I took the time to look at the picture he gave us, it contained a white church, a yellow house, a boy and a red bicycle, exactly like the one he kept drawing bigger as well.

"Andrea said the kid never drew like that till his Dad died" Dean said making me look up from the drawing.

"There are cases where going through traumatic experience could make certain people more sensitive to premonitions, psychic tendencies-" Sam explained.

"Whatever's out there, what if Lucas is tapping into it somehow?" Dean asked looking over at Sam. "I mean it's only a matter of time before someone else drowns, so if you got a better lead please" I smiled at Dean as Sam held up his hands.

"Alright, we got another house to find, Evie can I see it" I nodded and handed him the drawing then sat back in my seat pulling my journal out from under the seat and flipped to the back page blocking out the rest of the world as I stared at the photo of my Dad, Mom and me when I was a baby, it was the only photo I had of my Mom and me together.

"The only problem is there's about a thousand yellow two-stories in this county alone" I heard Dean argue making me close the book and wipe a tear before leaning forward looking over the seat.

"See this church?" Sam suddenly said looking down at the drawing. "I bet there's less than a thousand of those around here"

"Oh college boy, thinks he's so smart" I scoffed rolling my eyes at Dean's failed attempt at an accent.

"You know um…what you said about Mom" Sam suddenly spoke up and I tensed seeing Dean's hands clench tighter around the steering wheel. "You never told me that before"

"It's no big deal" Dean replied passing it off before looking over at Sam as he continued to stare at him. "Oh god, we're not gonna have to hug it out or anything, are we?" Sam scoffed and turned away as I leaned my head against the seat looking up at Dean and he caught my eye. "You okay?" I nodded.

"Yeah, just hard seeing a kid that scared, reminds me of some things I'd rather forget too" he nodded then reached back and squeezed my hand before we continued searching for this house and finally found a possible match so we got out comparing the picture then walked over to the house knocking on the door and an older lady answered and let us in.

"We're sorry to bother you ma'am but does a little boy live here, by chance?" Dean asked her. "He might wear a blue ball cap, has a red bicycle" her breath hitched and she looked down.

"No sir" she replied on the brink of tears. "Not for a very long time, Peter's been gone 35 years now" he showed us a picture of a young boy, her son. "The police never…I never had any idea what happened, he just disappeared" I frowned just as Sam nudged my arm nodding over at some toy soldiers so I relayed it to Dean who looked over to. "Losing him…you know it's…it's worse than dying" I looked up at Dean remembering Bill Carlton saying the exact same thing.

"Did he disappear from here, I mean from this house?" Dean asked her.

"He was supposed to ride his bike straight home after school and he never showed up" she explained before Dean walked over to a dresser table and picked up a picture from the mirror of two boys in boy scout uniforms and one with a bicycle which I guessed was Peter, he flipped it over and two names were written on the back 'Peter Sweeney and Billy Carlton 1970', we left getting back in the Impala.

"Okay, this little boy Peter Sweeney vanishes and this is all connected to Bill Carlton somehow" Sam spoke up.

"Yeah Bill sure seems to be hiding something huh?" Dean asked.

"And Bill, the people he loved, they're all getting punished" I added nodding at them.

"So what if Bill did something to Peter?" Dean asked us.

"What if Bill killed him?" Sam asked back trying to piece together what happened since it seemed like we were dealing with an angry spirit instead.

"Peter's spirit wound be furious, it'd want revenge" I replied and they nodded. "It's possible" we drove back to the Carlton place and knocked but nobody answered so we walked around calling his name just as we heard the sound of an engine and turned seeing Bill driving out onto the lake in a boat.

"Hey check it out" Dean called turning to Sam before we all ran out onto the dock calling him back to shore but he was ignoring us even though he clearly heard us since he looked straight at us then the boat was hit sending Mr Carlton into the water and he disappeared right in front of our eyes.

"God damnit" I cursed kicking my foot out as I walked off the dock leaving the boys standing there in shock, we eventually called the Sheriff and when he got here he didn't seem too happy with our story and asked us to follow him back to the station and when we got there we saw Andrea and Lucas.

"Sam, Dean, Evie, I didn't expect to see you here" I tried my best to give her a smile.

"So now you're on a first name basis?" the Sheriff asked his daughter clearly not pleased, we we're in trouble that bit was for sure. "What are you doing here?" he asked walking up to her.

"I brought you dinner" she replied and I looked down seeing Lucas rocking back and forth in his chair clearly distressed, he must know something, I turned to Dean and he nodded seeing it too.

"Oh I'm sorry sweetheart but I don't really have the time" he replied taking off his jacket.

"I heard about Bill Carlton" Andrea whispered looking at us and I couldn't help thing wow news travels fast but then small towns did that. "Is it true, is something going on with the lake?"

"Right now, we don't know what the truth is but I think it might be better if you and Lucas went on home" Andrea was about to agree when Lucas suddenly ran up and attached himself to Dean grabbing his arm surprising the hell out of him.

"Lucas, wait what is it?" Dean asked sounding almost frantic looking down at the boy but Lucas remained silent and kept pulling on his arm.

"Lucas" Andrea came over to pry her son of Dean's arm.

"Lucas it's okay, it's okay hey" Dean said trying to calm him down and touched his head. "Lucas it's okay, it's okay" he finally settled and Andrea led him out as I looked up at the Sheriff who was staring after them with a blatant expression before I turned and watched Lucas and Andrea as they walked out with Lucas' eyes never leaving Dean.

The Sheriff walked into his office and Sam followed but Dean hesitated staring off to where Lucas had disappeared to so I grabbed his hand and squeezed it letting him know I was here before we followed the Sheriff and Sam into the office and retold our story but the Sheriff was not buying it at all.

"Okay just so I'm clear…you see something attack Bill's boat sending Bill, who is a very good swimmer by the way, into the drink and you never see him again?" we all shared a look.

"Yeah that about sums it up" Dean replied.

"And I'm supposed to believe this even though I've already sonar swept that entire lake and what your describing is impossible and you're not really Wildlife Service" we all stared at him hiding our shock. "That's right I checked, the Departments never heard of you three"

"See now, we can explain that-"

"Enough" the Sheriff said cutting Dean off. "Please" I frowned shifting around nervously on my feet since this is the time we usually get arrested. "The only reason you're breathing free air is one of Bill's neighbors saw him steering out that boat just before you did, so we have a couple of options here, I can arrest you for impersonating government officials and hold you as material witnesses to Bill Carlton's disappearance or we can chalk this all up to a bad day, you get in your car, you put this town in your rearview mirror and you don't ever darken my doorstep again"

"Door number two sounds good" Sam replied since the Sheriff had looked at him mostly through that.

"That's the one I'd pick" I frowned but we didn't hesitate to get back to the hotel pack our bags and got in the Impala driving out of town but I couldn't stop feeling that we were making a mistake and I knew Dean was feeling it too especially as we both thought about Lucas and his reaction back there, there was something seriously wrong.

"Green" Sam said making me look up.

"What?" Dean asked him.

"Lights green" Dean clenched his jaw then inched forward but instead of getting on the interstate he turned right. "Uh interstate's the other way"

"I know" Dean replied.

"But Dean this job I think it's over" Sam argued.

"I'm not so sure" Dean replied shaking his head.

"If Bill murdered Peter Sweeney and Peter's spirit got it's revenge, case closed the spirit should be at rest" Sam argued again.

"Should be and is are two very different distinctions Sam" I argued glaring at him. "What if we take off and this thing isn't done, what if we missed something and people got hurt"

"But why would you think that?" Sam asked turning to me.

"Because Lucas was really scared" Dean replied before I could.

"That's what this is about?" I turned back to Sam and glared.

"I just don't want to leave town until I know that kid's okay" I smiled at Dean nodding my head.

"He's right Sam"

"Who are you's and what have you done with Dean and Evie?" I rolled my eyes at him.

"Shut up" Dean and I said at the same time.

We got back the Andrea's and knocked a few times but we're getting no answer which was really starting to worry me but Sam's attitude was getting on my nerves, how can he not see that something still isn't adding up.

"You sure about this, it's pretty late man" Dean rolled his eyes and rang the doorbell and the door opened finally but instead of Andrea it was Lucas and he was terrified and hyperventilating.

"Lucas, Lucas" I ran forward to grab him but he took off upstairs and knowing then something was extremely wrong we followed him to a door that he started knocking on and there was water pooling out from underneath it.

Dean grabbed Lucas out of the way pushing him towards me and I led him where he was out of the way and Dean kicked down the door before the boys went in and I held Lucas back so that he didn't see anything but he struggled in my grasp.

"Lucas it's okay, they've got it" I soothed him and he stopped fighting and he clung to my arm before I finally saw Sam get Andrea out of the water and she coughed it out of her lungs.

By the time things were calming down it was early morning, Andrea was fine and in dry clothing sitting at the dining table with Sam while I was with Lucas as he stared out of a window and Dean was searching around the room for anything that seemed useful or out of the ordinary.

I tried to get Lucas to talk but he was as silent as ever then turned seeing Dean walk in and gesture his head for me to follow him so I did and we walked into the dining room and he dropped a scrapbook in the middle of the table.

"Do you recognize the kids in these pictures?" he asked pointing to a boy scout photo and looked up at Andrea.

"What…um no…I mean except that's my Dad right there" she pointed him out. "He must have been about 12 in these pictures" Dean looked up at me and Sam.

"Chris Barr's drowning, the connection wasn't to Bill Carlton, it must've been the Sheriff"

"Bill and the Sheriff" Sam replied looking up at Dean seeing the connection. "They were both involved with Peter"

"What about Chris?" Andrea asked but I looked up seeing Lucas had moved now standing by the door. "My Dad, what are you talking about?"

"Lucas?" I asked making them all turn to him. "Lucas what is it?" I stood up and walked towards him but he walked to the door and opened it then walked out so we all followed him as he walked towards a tree then looked down at his feet before looking up at Dean who was standing right in front of him.

"You and Lucas get back to the house and stay there, okay?" Dean spoke up and Andrea looked at him before grabbing Lucas and walked back to the house.

"You thinking body?" I asked looking up at Dean and he nodded so we went to the Impala grabbing the shovels and we got to digging but didn't have to dig long before a metal clang so we dropped the shovels and dug with our hands pulling up a red bike instead of a body.

"Peter's bike" Sam stated.

"Who are you?" we turned and saw the Sheriff behind us and he cocked his gun pointing it at us.

"Put the gun down Jake" Sam said as Dean pushed me behind him shielding me from the gun.

"How did you know that was there?"

"What happened?" Dean asked him. "You and Bill kill Peter, drowned him in the lake and then buried the bike?"

"You can't bury the truth, Jake!" I snapped glaring at him. "Nothing stays buried"

"I don't know what the hell your talking about?"

"You and Bill killed Peter Sweeney, 35 years ago" Dean argued still holding his arm out in front of me in attempts to keep me behind him. "That's what I'm talking about"

"Dad!" Andrea yelled running up.

"And now you got one seriously pissed off spirit"

"It's going to take Andrea, Lucas, everyone you love, it's gonna drown them and drag their bodies god knows where so you can feel the same pain Peter's Mom felt" I replied stepping out from behind Dean ignoring his anxious shuffling to push me back there. "And then after that, it's gonna take you and it's not going to stop until it does"

"Yeah and how do you know that?" the Sheriff asked us.

"Because that's exactly what it did to Bill Carlton" Sam replied.

"Listen to yourselves, your all insane"

"I don't really give a rat's ass what you think of us but if we're gonna bring down this spirit we need to find the remains, salt them and burn them into dust" Dean replied glaring at Jake. "Now tell me you buried Peter somewhere and you didn't just let him go into the lake"

"Dad is any of this true?" Andrea asked looking up at her Dad.

"No don't listen to them, they're liars and they're dangerous"

"Something tried to drown me, Chris died on that lake" Andrea replied. "Dad look at me, tell me you didn't kill anyone" her Dad looked at her and you could see his mind whirling around for an answer but we could all see the truth. "Oh my god" the Sheriff finally dropped the gun.

"Billy and I were at the lake, Peter was the smallest and we always bullied him but this time it got rough" he hesitated looking up at Andrea. "We were holding his head under the water, we didn't mean to but we held him under too long and he drowned" he looked over at us. "We let the body go and it sank" Dean, Sam and I shared a look because that meant we couldn't burn the body and get rid of his spirit. "Oh Andrea, we were kids and we were so scared, it was a mistake but Andrea to say I have anything to do with these drownings, with Chris because of some ghost, it's not rational"

"All right listen to me, all of you, we need to get you away from this lake, as far as we can right now" Dean said but Andrea suddenly gasped and we turned seeing Lucas right near the water's edge.

"Lucas!" the Sheriff yelled out and we all ran towards him screaming for him to get away from the water but he was pulled in, the Sheriff stopped but Dean, Sam and I didn't hesitate running onto the dock and jumped in diving down to find him, I looked around for a bit before running out of breath and swam up seeing Dean and Sam but no Lucas.

"Sam?" Dean asked but Sam shook his head so I dived back under but again it was too dark to see anything and swam up seeing Jake in the water begging Peter to take him instead of Lucas and Peter took the bait pulling him down so I dove under again but still couldn't see Lucas anywhere.

I looked up ready to swim to the surface when I felt my air supply running out but I was stopped and held down, I looked down seeing my foot caught in between two wood logs and tried pulling my foot out but it was stuck and I started screaming even though it was pointless.

"Evie!" I heard a mumbled scream before the water surface broke again just as black spots started filling my vision as I was on the verge of passing out and the last thing I saw was a dark shape swimming down to me and the feeling of my foot being released before a pair of arms wrapped around me and started dragging me up but I was out cold.

* * *

**Dean's POV**

After the sheriff had sacrificed himself to Peter, he had released the kid and I managed to pull Lucas to the surface and onto the dock where Andrea grabbed him hugging him tight taking a breath of relief when I saw the kid was breathing then spun seeing Sam swimming towards the dock but no Eve.

"Evie!" Sam spun to look behind him at my yell but I couldn't see her anywhere so I didn't waste any time diving back into the water and looked around through the murky water seeing her shape bopping lifelessly so I swam towards her grabbing her leg which was caught between two logs before wrapped my arms around her pulling her up to the surface and soon as I broke the surface I cupped her cheek but she wasn't responding and was dead weight.

"Eve, hey look at me" she didn't reply. "Sam, help me!" he helped me pull her onto the dock and I quickly climbed up as he laid her down and I crawled to her side. "Evelyn you open your eyes, don't you dare to this to me"

"Dean-"

"No!" I cut Sam off and started chest compressions to force the water out of her lungs. "Come on Eve please, open your eyes baby please" I breathed into her mouth twice and she finally coughed forcing the water up as she opened her eyes as wide as they could go.

"Lucas?" was the first thing that came out of her lips.

"We got him" I turned to where Lucas was in Andrea's arm shaking violently in shock and from the cold and when I looked down at her she too was shivering so I wrapped his arms around her and held her against my chest fighting back the tears in my eyes because I honestly thought I'd lost her for a second there.

* * *

**Evie's POV**

I managed a small smile when Dean pulled me into his arms practically sitting in his lap as he started rubbing his hands up my arms and shoulders to bring me some warmth as I shook uncontrollably against him.

"You ever do that again and I swear I'll-" his voice broke so I turned wrapping my arms around him too. "I thought I lost you"

"I'm okay" he sighed pulling me tighter to him and I turned seeing Lucas was clutching onto his Mom eyes open and I smiled, we we're all okay…well most of us anyway, Jake sacrificed himself for his grandson.

The next morning and a hot shower later we walked to the Impala throwing our bags into the back but I could tell something was still bothering Dean so I turned and grabbed his hand forcing his eyes to meet mine.

"We're not gonna save everybody"

"I know" he replied looking up at me then touched my cheek smiling a little.

"Sam, Dean, Evie" we turned and saw Andrea walking up to us with Lucas and I smiled my mood instantly brightening.

"Hey" I replied as we walked over to them.

"We're glad we caught you, we just…we made you lunch for the road, Lucas insisted on making the sandwiches himself"

"Well thanks dude, you wouldn't believe how much these two eat" I replied smiling down at him.

"Can I give it to them now?" he asked looking up at Andrea and I smiled even wider for the fact he was talking again.

"Of course"

"Come on Lucas, let's load this in the car" Dean said grabbing the plate of him and they walked over to the Impala and I smiled watching them go then looked up seeing Sam staring and smiling at me so I cleared my throat.

"How you holding up?" I asked looking at Andrea.

"It's just gonna take a long time to sort through everything, you know?" I nodded looking back over at Dean.

"Andrea, I'm sorry" Sam apologized but Andrea looked up.

"You guys saved my son's life, I can't ask for more than that" she replied and I nodded. "Dad loved me, he loved Lucas, no matter what he did I just have to hold onto that" we walked over to the Impala just in time to hear Lucas yell out.

"Zeppelin Rules!" he exclaimed happily and Andrea smiled while I laughed kneeling down in front of him.

"Damn right they do, now up high" I high fived him and he high fived Dean too. "You take care of your Mom, okay?" he nodded.

"Alright" Lucas agreed just as I looked up and saw Andrea kiss Dean and I froze as did Dean.

"Thank you" she said smiling as she pulled away and Dean looked down at me before scratching his head and cleared his throat before heading around to the driver's side.

"Sam, Evie move your asses" I rolled my eyes standing up and opened the door climbing into the back. "We're gonna run out of daylight before we hit the road" Dean pulled out and started driving and as soon as we we're out of sight I reached up and smacked the back of his head. "Ow, what was that for?" he exclaimed as Sam laughed.

"You know what, I said flirt for numbers not kiss someone"

"What can I say, chicks dig me" he sighed smirking.

"Oh yeah, well you're sleeping outside from now on" he shot a glare back towards me.

"Truce?" I shook my head.

"Uh-uh, you aren't getting off this one that easy Dean-O" Sam shook his head still laughing at us but I eventually smirked at watching Dean squirm as he drove down the interstate.


	4. S1 Ep 4 - Phantom Traveller

**PHANTOM TRAVELLER**

* * *

**Evie's POV**

I rolled over and snuggled closer to Dean laying my head on his back but my eyes opened when the door creaked open and felt Dean tense underneath me meaning he was awake too and his hand just slightly moved further under the pillow for the knife he always slept with but we looked up and saw Sam standing there with three coffees in his hands.

"Morning sunshine's" I groaned rolling over again taking the sheet with me, I was in no mood for this having barely gotten any sleep last night.

"What time is it?" Dean asked him.

"It's about 5:45" Sam replied sounding all sunshine and rainbow like.

"You say morning, I'm gonna kill you" I argued throwing the covers over my head.

"Yep" I growled out angrily.

"That better be a double shot expresso Sam" I sat up since getting back to sleep was gonna be next to impossible.

"It's standard black" I frowned taking it anyway as Dean looked up at him.

"Did you grab any sleep last night?"

"I grabbed a couple of hours" Sam replied but I looked up knowing that was a lie.

"Liar" I remarked. "Cause I was up at three and you we're watching the George Foreman infomercial"

"Hey what can I say, its riveting TV" he seemed way too perky to be natural considering Dean and I were exhausted and not for the fun reason from staying up all night having sex since we barely did that with Sam with us.

"When's the last time you slept?" Dean asked sitting up on his side of the bed and I couldn't help smile at the sexy way his hair was sticking up in places, there is nothing sexier than Dean's bedhead.

"Don't know a little while I guess, it's not a big deal"

"Yeah it is" Dean and I replied at the same time before I took another sip of my coffee.

"Look I appreciate the concern-"

"Oh I'm not concerned about you, it's your job to keep my ass alive so I need you sharp"

"Hey I thought I was the one keeping that ass alive" I remarked and Dean looked over at me with a smirk.

"It is Shortstack but not the same way" he replied with a wink.

"Ew you two are disgusting" I laughed at Sam's protest.

"Gotta keep young somehow" I replied hiding my smile into my coffee cup.

"Seriously, you still having nightmares about Jess?" Dean asked him all joking aside and Sam sighed before taking a seat on the other bed.

"Yeah" he admitted and I looked up in surprise that he'd actually admitted it this time. "But it's not just her, it's everything" he added handing Dean his coffee. "I just forgot you know, this job…man it gets to you" I nodded moving and sat beside Dean.

"You can't let it, you can't bring it home like that" I looked up at Dean shaking my head, even the littlest of things can get to you in this line of work.

"So what all this, it never keeps you up at night?" Sam asked him and I looked up amused knowing Dean's next reply was a lie and he proved me right by shaking his head. "Never, you're never afraid?"

"No, not really" Dean shrugged and Sam scoffed reaching under Dean's pillow and pulled out the blade. "That's not fear" Dean argued grabbing it. "That is precaution" he held it up.

"Alright whatever, I'm too tired to argue" Sam replied so I reached over and squeezed his hand just as Dean's phone rang.

"What the hell, who's calling at five in the morning?" I exclaimed as Dean grabbed it and saw an unknown number so he flicked it up and answered it.

"Hello?" I didn't hear the reply. "Oh right…yeah" I shook my head confused. "Up in Kittanning, Pennsylvania, the poltergeist thing, it's not back is it?" wait Kittanning…poltergeist, why did that sound familiar. "Well what is it?" I hated only hearing one side of a conversation. "Sure, where and when?" he gestured for paper so I grabbed my journal and he wrote down an address. "Okay I'll get there as soon as I can" he hung up.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"You remember Jerry Panowski?" he asked looking at me and I thought for a moment before I remembered and nodded.

"Yeah, the poltergeist, my first hunt with you guys" I replied and saw Sam look at me.

"You hunted a poltergeist straight out of the gate?" I rolled my eyes.

"It wasn't exactly my first rodeo Sammy since I went hunting with my Dad once or twice but yeah it was my first hunt with Dean and your Dad, what did he want?" I asked turning back to Dean.

"I don't know said he wanted to talk in person, so get ready we leave in an hour" I rolled my eyes but nodded sculling the rest of my coffee since it was mostly cold now then stood up and headed for the bathroom first.

I closed the door and stripped down before getting in the shower turning it on and smiled at the water falling down my body washing away everything but heard the door creak open not five minutes later and a body slipped in behind me.

"I don't remember inviting you in?" I asked not turning back.

"You didn't but we don't get any time together anymore" I smiled leaning back against his front as he started massaging my sides and slid them up to cup my breasts. "I swear Sammy is worse than Dad, at least we could steal quiet moments when the old man slept since he was always dead to the world" I nodded moaning as his hands worked their magic.

I always tried not to think about how Dean got so good at sex but with the things we could do…it made me wonder how many women he's actually slept with since he would never give me a straight answer and I'd stopped asking not really wanting to know but with my lack of…experience from being a virgin before getting with him and him being the one to break it I always felt inadequate compared to him and never knew if he was pleased enough.

"Where's your pretty head drifting Eve?" I smiled opening my eyes cause he only ever called me Eve when we we're alone or he was worried.

"Nowhere important" I turned wrapping my arms around his shoulders leaning up to capture his lips in a slow but passionate dance as he grabbed my waist lifting me up to wrap my legs around his waist.

"Good because we got 10 minutes"

"Mm plenty of time" I replied moving my hands up into his hair and pulled back making him growl seductively before I felt a hand trace down between us and find its way into my folds making me buck against him.

"So wet for me" I blushed as usual and he smiled. "Still my innocent little virgin" I rolled my eyes moving my lips back to his.

"My virginity left the building a long time ago Dean"

"Ten months, sixteen days to be exact" I leaned back looking at him in shock.

"You actually remember the exact date?" he smiled nodding his head.

"You never forget your first" I scoffed since it was my first not his.

"I'm pretty sure it was my first, not yours" I replied holding back a moan since he hadn't let up on his torturous finger work.

"In a way it kind of was, you we're my first virgin" my eyes widened looking at him in shock.

"You're serious?" he nodded moving to kiss my lips and I kissed back for a second before leaning back. "How did I not know that?"

"Cause we don't talk about my sex-life before you remember?" I nodded then whined when his fingers pulled out of me but it was soon replaced with his tip. "You ready for me?" I rolled my eyes but nodded and he pushed in making me moan out dropping my head against his shoulder, Dean filled me perfectly and he always hit the perfect spot.

I had to bite into his shoulder to keep quiet since Sam was just on the other side of the door and even though he probably knew this was gonna happen as soon as Dean came in I still found it uncomfortable to say the least.

"Oh god…Evie" I smiled kissing his neck before leaving kisses up his jaw before capturing his lips again as he started moving us and with him hitting the right angle every time it was hard to keep quiet especially when we both hit our peeks.

We finally got out and got dressed with me pulling on a pair of dark ripped skinny jeans, red singlet and pulled on one of Dean's flannel shirts since all mine we're in need of a wash, I walked out of the bathroom to see Dean was already dressed and ready to go as well as Sam so they we're waiting on me.

"Isn't that mine?" Dean asked looking over at me and I smirked.

"Yep, mine are all dirty so it's mine now" I packed up the last of my stuff putting my journal on the top before zipping up my bag then swung it over my shoulder. "Now we going or what?" I was out the door without even waiting for them to catch up.

We got to the address Dean had written down pretty fast and we walked in seeing Jerry waiting for us and he lead us into the back and I was surprised when he started telling us he was working with airplanes now.

"Thanks for making the trip so fast, I ought to be doing you guys a favor, not the other way around" I smiled since I'd always liked Jerry. "Dean and your Dad really helped me out" he added looking at Sam then turned and seemed to finally notice me. "That can't be little Evelyn?" I smiled as he pulled me into a hug.

"Nice to see you too Jerry"

"Wow, you've grown into a beautiful young lady" I heard Dean scoff so I turned and hit his arm making Jerry laugh. "You two still messing around"

"Not as much" I replied taking Dean's hand and Jerry smiled.

"Your Dad owes me fifty bucks, I said there was something between the pair of ya's but he was adamant that you two we're purely platonic but I could see it all those years ago" Dean and I smiled. "You two we're quite a big help on the last hunt"

"Uh yeah, they told me, it was a poltergeist?" Sam replied as we continued walking through the construction site to his office.

"Poltergeist, I love that movie" one of the employees stopped working and smiled at us.

"Hey nobody's talking to you, keep walking" Jerry said and I smiled biting back a laugh when I saw Dean smiling. "Damn right it was a Poltergeist, practically tore our house apart, tell you something if it wasn't for you, Evelyn and your Dad I wouldn't be alive" Sam looked over at us and Dean and I smirked since this proved we weren't as doomed without him as Sam liked to believe, even if I didn't do much that hunt but research and helped burn the bones since John wouldn't let me do much given it was my first hunt with them and he didn't know what my abilities were.

"And Jerry I said last time, it's just Evie, the only ones who still call me Evelyn is my Dad and John"

"Sorry Evie" I nodded then watched him turn to Sam again. "Your Dad said you were off to college, is that right?"

"Yeah I was but I'm taking some time off" Sam replied vaguely.

"He was real proud of you I could tell, he talked about you all the time"

"He did?" Sam asked him in disbelief.

"Yeah, you bet he did" Jerry replied looking at Sam then turned to Dean and me. "You know I tried to get ahold of him but I couldn't, how's he doing anyway?" Dean looked over at me and Sam.

"He's uh…wrapped up in a job right now"

"Well we're missing the old man but we get Sam and Evel…Evie, even trade, huh?"

"No, not by a long shot" Sam argued so I slapped his arm.

"Ouch Sammy, are you doubting my mad skills?" I remarked faking hurt but he just laughed and shouldered me away making me laugh as well and shake my head.

"I got something I want you guys to hear" Jerry cut in laughing at us as he opened the door to his office.

We all fit into Jerry's office but there was only two chairs so Sam and Dean both sat down without even acknowledging me and I threw my hands up but Dean suddenly grabbed my waist and pulled me to land in his lap and Jerry smiled at this before putting a tape into a recorder.

"I listened to this, well sounded like something up your alley, normally I wouldn't have access to this it's cockpit voice recorder for United Britannia Flight 2485, it was one of ours" he pressed play.

_'Mayday, mayday, repeat…this is United Britannia Flight 2485 requesting immediate instructions and help' _I looked up at Sam and he was concentrating hard on the recording since there was a lot of static and that usually meant a ghost interference.

_'United Britannia Flight 2485, we copy your mayday' _

_'We may be experiencing some kind of mechanical failure…' _the voices cut out and there was a loud demonic hiss that had me looking up and sharing looks with the boy's.

"Took off from here, crashed about 200 miles south, now they're saying mechanical failure, cabin depressurized somehow, nobody knows why, over 100 people on board only seven got out alive" my eyes widened in shock. "Pilot was one, his name's Chuck Lambert, he's a good friend of mine, Chuck is uh…well he's pretty broken up about it, like it was his fault" Jerry explained.

"You don't think it was?" Sam asked him.

"No, I don't"

"Jerry, we're gonna need passenger manifest, a list of survivors-"

"And any way we could look at the wreckage?" Dean asked him cutting Sam off.

"The other stuff is no problem but the wreckage…the NTSB has locked it down in an evidence warehouse, no way I've got that kind of clearance" Jerry expressed and I frowned but Dean nodded nonchalantly.

"No problem" he finally replied a slight smirk on his face and I knew that look all too well, he was planning something.

We left Jerry and got to work, Sam and I were leaning against the Impala outside of Copy Jack while Dean was inside, I'm guessing he was making matching ID's for the three of us and when he finally came out a lady was just walking in and he stopped to have a look making me roll my eyes especially when he mouthed 'wow' before coming towards us.

"You've been in there forever" Sam protested.

"You can't rush perfection" Dean replied holding up three ID cards, I took one and studied it carefully.

"Homeland security?" I asked my voice barely above a whisper. "That's pretty illegal Dean, even for us"

"Yeah well it's something new, you know people haven't seen it a thousand times" I rolled my eyes at Dean as he walked around getting into the Impala so Sam and I followed suit. "Alright, so what do you two geniuses got?"

"Well there's definitely E.V.P on the cockpit voice recorder" I replied and Dean looked up.

"Yeah?" I nodded.

"Listen" I reached over Sam and pressed play on his computer which we'd worked on this one together.

_'No Survivors' _the voice said in a creepy voice.

"'No survivors'?" Dean asked looking up at us. "What's that supposed to mean, there we're seven survivors"

"Got me" Sam shrugged.

"So what do you guys think, a haunted flight?"

"There's a long history of spirits and death omens on planes and ships, like phantom travelers or remember flight 401?" Sam replied and I smiled, he was literally our walking, talking encyclopedia of random but useful facts.

"Right, the one that crashed, the airline salvaged the parts and put in other planes, the spirit of the pilot and co-pilot haunted those flights" I replied.

"Right" Sam smiled back at me.

"You're not the only smart-one Sammy" Dean looked at us.

"You're both air-heads of facts" I rolled my eyes then shrugged.

"Maybe we got a similar deal"

"Alright so survivors, who do you wanna talk to first?"

"Third on the list, Max Jaffe" Sam replied pointing it out from the list of survivors Jerry had given us.

"Why him?" Dean asked looking down at the list in his hand.

"Well for one, he's from around here and two, if anyone saw anything weird, he did"

"What makes you say that?" Dean asked turning to Sam confused.

"Well I spoke to his mother and she told me where to find him" Dean gave him another confused stare. "Riverfront, psychiatric hospital" I groaned because that was just perfect.

We made our way to the hospital and showed off our new Homeland Security badges asking to see Max and they let us straight in to which Dean winked at us and muttered a 'told you' as we were lead out to the garden and to Max asking him about what he'd seen.

"I don't understand, I already spoke with Homeland Security" Max argued looking me up and down but quickly looked away when he caught Dean's not so subtle glare so I jerked my elbow into his side because while working we weren't a couple and he had to act like we we're partners only.

"Right, some new information has come up, so if you could just answer a couple of questions" I replied turning back to Max begging him to trust us with my eyes. "Just before the plane went down, did you see anything unusual?"

"Like what?"

"Strange lights, weird noises maybe…voices?" Dean asked him and Max looked at him and straight away I could tell he had seen something but was choosing not to say anything.

"No, nothing" he replied as we took a seat at one of the tables.

"Mr Joffey-"

"Jaffe" Max corrected Dean.

"Jaffe, you checked yourself in here, right?" Dean asked correcting himself but I knew he'd said the kids name wrong on purpose, Max nodded. "Can I ask why?"

"I was a little stressed, I survived a plane crash" Max replied as if it's obvious.

"Uh huh and that's what terrified you?" I kicked Dean's leg under the table. "That's what you we're afraid of?" he continued ignoring my signal for him to shut up but he did glare at me.

"I…I don't want to talk about this anymore" Max stuttered and I looked back to him with sympathy.

"See, I think maybe you did see something up there, we need to know what" I turned back to Dean with a glare, pressing this kid wasn't going to get us answers it was only going to cause a nervous breakdown.

"No, no I was delusional, seeing things" Max replied getting angry.

"Oh he was seeing things" Dean repeated incredulously to me and Sam and I gave him a look before turning back to Max.

"It's okay, then just tell us what you thought you saw, please" I cut in giving him a gentle look, he met my eyes then sighed.

"There was this man and uh…he had these…eyes, these uh…black eyes" my eyes widened and I sat back in my seat sharing a look with Sam and Dean. "And I saw him or I thought I saw him…" he trailed off staring down at the table.

"What?" Dean pressed.

"He opened the emergency exit but that's…that's impossible right?" I couldn't meet his eyes because all this, the black eyes, strength, it all lead to a demon. "I mean I looked it up, there's something like two tons of pressure on that door"

"Yeah" Dean shrugged and he kneed my leg making me look up and meeting his worried eyes with a worried look of my own.

"This man uh…did he seem to appear and disappear rapidly, it would look something like a mirage?" Sam questioned and Max looked at him like he was crazy.

"What are you nuts, he was a passenger, he was sitting right in front of me" he replied and I sighed because again that sounded demon possession to me but I wasn't going to say anything until we had absolute proof since the boys don't even know about my connection to demons given one is the reason my mother is dead before I even got the chance to know or remember her.

We followed the new lead to this guy who supposedly opened the air-lock door but the whole drive over here I was silent trapped in my head and I noticed Dean staring back at me, he could tell something was wrong with me but I wasn't ready to talk yet.

"So here we are, George Phelps, seat 20C"

"Mm I don't care how strong you are" Dean replied getting out with Dean following him. "Even yoked up on PCP or something, no way you can open up an emergency door during a flight"

"Not if you're human" Sam replied and I sighed getting out and looked up at the house. "But maybe this guy George was something else, some kind of creature maybe, in human form?"

"Does that look like a creatures lair to you?" Dean replied then turned to me. "What do you think Shortstack?"

"I don't know" I shrugged and saw Dean frown at me.

"Let's find out?" Sam proceeded to say and they headed up with me lagging behind them, we knocked and George's widowed wife let us in after we said we we're Homeland Security, Sam and Dean took a seat but I stayed standing. "This is your late husband?" Sam asked picking up a photo of George.

"Yes that was my George" she replied voice laced with sadness and I did feel sorry for her especially since if I was right, something took her husband from her just like my mother was taken from me.

"And you said he was a dentist?" Dean asked, she nodded.

"He was headed to a convention in Denver" she replied and I gave her a sympathetic look. "Do you know that he was petrified of flying?" I looked down at Dean with a small look knowing they shared that fear but no one knew that about Dean but me. "For him to go like that"

"How long we're you married?" Sam asked leaning forward putting on his best puppy dog look.

"Thirteen years" she replied with a small but still sad smile.

"And all that time did you ever notice anything strange about him, anything out of the ordinary?" Sam asked and her eyes flicked between us and I leaned forward since maybe I was wrong and this was a creature we were dealing with.

"Well he had acid reflux, if that's what you mean" the boys and I shared a look before thanking her for her time and we left.

"I mean it goes without saying, it just doesn't make any sense" Sam said as we walked down the steps back to the Impala.

"Yeah, a middle aged dentist with an ulcer is not exactly evil personified, you know we need to get inside that NTSB warehouse, check out the wreckage" I sighed looking at them with a smile.

"Okay but if were gonna go that route, we better look the part" they looked at me confused and I rolled my eyes with another smile. "Come on boys" we got in the car and I led them to a men's suit store and ushered them in explaining to the fitting lady exactly what we needed then left them to it and crossed the street to a woman's business attire and brought my own set of clothes wearing them out of the store.

I ended up with a white shirt with three quarter sleeves, a black pencil skirt and blazer paired with some black pumps which were just horrible shoes to walk in but my combat boots would look god awful with this attire.

I walked back over to the Impala dumping my other clothes into my bag then turned and saw the boys walking out of the store and I couldn't hold in the laugh at Dean, he looked so awkward but cute at the same time, where Sam at least knew how to wear a suit, I gave a wolf whistle as they approached and Dean glared at me.

"I look like one of the Blues Brothers" I smiled walking over and fixed the collar and tie.

"No, you don't"

"She's right, you look more like a seventh grader at his first-dance"

"Don't listen to him Dean, you look handsome" I replied glaring at Sam's teasing then they both looked over at me and their eyes widened seeing what I was wearing for the first time. "One word and I'll shoot you both in the dicks" I glared but Dean pulled me to him and kissed me, my eyes widened in surprise before melting into it then remembered we we're supposed to be professional and pushed him off. "Dean not here" he smirked.

"We're getting our own room tonight and your wearing that"

"Aw come on guys, I don't wanna hear that crap" Sam protested covering his ears and walked away.

"I do hate this thing though" Dean protested fidgeting with his tie so I smacked his hand away and fixed it myself.

"You want into that warehouse or not?" Sam asked having overheard him and I smiled as we watched Dean fidget as we walked to the Impala and we got in but as we pulled down the street Dean turned to me.

"You gonna be able to run in those things, Shortstack?" I scoffed and rolled my eyes.

"This ain't my first rodeo with running in heels Dean-O"

"I've never seen you wear heels once, so should I even ask what you do when your alone?" I laughed shaking my head at Dean.

"I had a life before you two bozo's"

"You we're two" Sam argued and I rolled my eyes again.

"I meant before I hunted with Dean and John ya Idjit, let's just say before that when my father went to sleep, I snuck out and hit up the bars of Sioux Falls and that's all you's are getting"

"Aww our little Evie isn't as innocent as we thought" I glared at Sam and smacked the back of his head.

"Just cause I was a party girl in my youth don't mean I was a slut, Samuel" he turned glaring at the use of his full name, he hated it as much as I hated mine. "Besides if you really want to know your brother was my de-flower" Dean looked up with wide eyes that I'd admitted it but I didn't care, it was only Sam.

"You…argh I don't want to know that" Sam finally stuttered and avoided eye contact with us both making me smile as I leant back in my seat.

A few minutes later we arrived at the warehouse and are allowed in after showing our fake badges and I could tell Dean was ecstatic that we weren't caught and they believed his handywork, we walked into the room and it barely resembled a plane, it was just parts scattered across the room, destroyed and burned, we started walking around looking at the bits and pieces before Dean pulled out his newest toy, he put the earbuds into his ears and turned it on.

"What is that?" Sam asked.

"It's an EMF meter" Dean replied looking back at him. "Reads electromagnetic frequencies"

"Yeah I know what an EMF meter is but why does that one look like a busted-up Walkman?" Sam asked and Dean looked up with a proud smirk on his face.

"Cause that's what I made it out of, it's homemade" I laughed at Dean as he held it up.

"Yeah, I can see that" Dean's grin slipped so I walked up and hit the back of Sam's head since Dean looked so proud of himself for making that thing.

"I think it's awesome babe"

"At least someone appreciates it!" Dean exclaimed at Sam.

"She's biased"

"Hey!" I argued as we both glared at Sam then turned and Dean started waving the EMF over the parts of the plane before it started going off near the handle of the emergency door.

"Check out the emergency-door handle" Dean told Sam and he scratched his finger across the yellow residue. "What is this stuff?" I copied him sniffing it and my eyes widened, Sulfur, damnit it is a demon, Sam was about to take a sample but I stopped him.

"It's sulfur" I informed them and they looked at me.

"Are you sure?" Sam asked almost in disbelief.

"100 percent positive, I'm the daughter of Bobby Singer, I know shit like this" I answered spitefully and they looked at me in surprise but Sam ended up taking a sample anyway making me roll my eyes.

"Come on, let's go" Dean said and we left out the back entrance walking causally but the alarm suddenly started going off so we broke out into a run.

We reached the gate and Dean threw his jacket over the barbed wire and I took off my heels throwing them over before jumping up and the boy's helped me over the top before we all jumped down and I quickly picked up the heels as Dean grabbed his jacket.

"Wow, these monkey suits do come in handy" Dean declared before we kept running all the way to the Impala and got in with Dean speeding away quickly and I laughed looking back at the warehouse.

"That was fun" I laughed and Sam looked back at me with a strange look.

"Running from Homeland Security is fun?" I shrugged looking up at him with a smile.

"Police, FBI, Secret Service, it's all the same if you ask me, the thrill of the chase" I laughed and he shook his head looking at me like I was crazy while Dean gave me an amused look.

"You're crazier than me Shortstack but hey, I keep you around because of it"

"Hey who said it's you who keeps me around, what if I'm the one keeping you around Dean-O"

"Let's see, I'm the one with a car, money, arsenal-" I rolled my eyes at him.

"Okay we get it but I could ditch your ass if I wanted"

"Whatever you think Evie" he chuckled and I sulkily sat back in my seat as we drove to inform Jerry on what we found and Sam had him test the sample he'd taken.

"Huh…this stuff is covered in sulfur" I looked up with a smile and hit Sam's arm.

"See I told you, ya Idjit"

"You're sure" Sam asked looking at Jerry and I crossed my arms glaring at him.

"Take a look for yourself" Jerry replied just as we heard yelling from outside his office. "If guys will excuse me, I have an idiot to fire" I laughed as Jerry left and I heard him yelling.

"I like Jerry" I muttered and Dean smiled before going around and took a look at the sample himself.

"Hm, you know there's not too many things that leave sulfuric residue" Dean spoke up and I sighed looking back at him.

"Demonic possession?" he looked up then nodded.

"It would explain how a mortal man would have the strength to open an emergency hatch" Dean replied and I frowned taking a seat.

"If the guy was possessed, it's possible" Sam replied looking up at Dean.

"Yeah but this goes way beyond floating over a bed or barfing pea-soup, I mean it's one thing to possess a person but to use them to take down an entire airplane?"

"You ever heard of something like this before?" Sam asked him.

"Never" Dean replied and again I stayed silent since I still didn't know enough about demons even though I reckon I knew more than these two but I really didn't want to deal with this case, it was too close to home for me.

We left heading to a motel to research and as soon as we got in I laid down on the bed while Sam got to work researching stuff on his computer sitting at the table and Dean laid down next to me laying his head on my lap and started reading something while I flicked through my journal hoping for some Bobby Singer fatherly wisdom given he's studied demon's my entire life and I was in half-mind to call him but I knew he wouldn't want me messing around with demon hunt's and would probably order me to leave it well enough alone.

"So every religion in every world has the concept of demons and demonic possession right?" Sam suddenly spoke up making me look up. "I mean, Christian, Native American, Hindu, you name it"

"Yeah but none of them describe anything like this" Dean replied looking up too.

"Well that's not exactly true" I cut in and sat up forcing Dean to do as well. "I know according to Japanese beliefs certain demons are behind certain disasters, both natural and man-made, one causes earthquakes, another causes disease" I replied and saw them give me incredulous looks but didn't say anything.

"Well this one causes plane crashes?" Dean spoke up in disbelief. "Alright, so what we have a demon that's evolved with the times and found a way to ratchet up the body count?"

"Yeah" Sam and I mumbled at the same time.

"And you know, who knows how many planes it's brought down before this one?" Sam added but I turned to Dean seeing his snort and shuffle.

"What?" I questioned him.

"I don't know Evie, this isn't our normal gig, demon's don't want anything, just death and destruction for its own sake, this is big and I wish Dad was here" he admitted scratching his head

"Yeah, me too" Sam replied and I frowned because that was the most sentimental they'd both got about their missing father, I looked up when Dean's phone rang and he answered it.

"Hello?" I looked back down at my journal which was flipped to the back page and I stared down at my mother. "Oh hey Jerry" I looked up curious then watched Dean's eyes widened. "Wha…Jerry I'm so sorry, what happened?" I frowned standing up even more curious. "Where'd this happen…I'll try to ignore the irony in that" I rolled my eyes at Dean. "Nothing, Jerry hang in there alright, we'll catch up with you soon" he hung up.

"Another crash?" Sam asked him.

"Yeah let's go"

"Where?" I asked him.

"Nazareth" he replied and I rolled my eyes.

We drove to.

Nazareth to check out the crash then went straight to Jerry's office and he checked over the latest sample we'd taken from this crash but again I already knew it was sulfur and Jerry just confirmed it again.

"Well that's great" Dean remarked turning to us. "Alright, so that's two plane crashes including Chuck Lambert, this demon sounds like it was after him" I frowned and shook my head.

"With all due respect to Chuck if that's the case, that would be the good news" I replied looking up at Dean.

"What's the bad news?"

"Sam" I said turning to him since we'd worked this out together when they were looking at the sulfur samples.

"Chuck's plane went down exactly 40 minutes into flight and get this, so did flight 2585"

"Forty minutes, what does that mean?" Jerry asked us.

"It's Biblical numerology, you know Noah's ark, it rained for 40 days, the number mean's death" I replied leaning back against the desk crossing my arms.

"Evie and I went back and there have been six other plane crashes over the last decade that all went down exactly 40 minutes in" Sam added.

"Any survivors?" Dean asked us.

"Nope or not until now at least, not until flight 2585 for some reason" I replied with a shake of my head.

"On the cockpit voice recorder remember what the E.V.P said?" Sam asked looking up at Dean.

"'No survivors'" Dean replied finally getting it. "It's going after all the survivors, it's trying to finish the job"

"Yep" I replied.

We left Jerry's getting into the Impala and started driving down the highway and we started ringing around checking up on the other survivors, Sam was one the phone pretending to be a survey and scaring the survivors from ever getting on a plane again.

"Really…well thank you for taking our survey and if you do plan to fly please don't forget your friends at United Britannia Airlines, thanks alright" I laughed at Sam's monotone voice. "Alright that takes care of Blaine Sanderson and Dennis Holloway, they're not flying any time soon"

"So our only wild card is the flight attendant, Amanda Walker?" Dean asked.

"Right, her sister Karen said her flight leaves Indianapolis at eight pm, it's her first night back on the job" Sam informed us and I frowned because that was just perfect.

"That sounds like just our luck" Dean sighed so I patted his shoulder.

"Dean, this is a five hour drive man, even with you behind the wheel" Sam argued.

"Why don't you call Amanda's cellphone again, see if we can't head her off at the pass" Dean offers but Sam shook his head.

"I already left her three voice messages, she must have turned her cell phone off, god we're never gonna make it"

"Oh, we'll make it" Dean protested and he floored the gas pedal, I sat back in my seat and closed my eyes because we we're running out of time and we we're all beyond stressed since if we didn't make it then more innocent people we're going to die.

We made it with absolutely no time to spare with Dean skidding and drifting around the carpark before finally stopping in a parking space and we got out quickly intending on running straight in but Sam called out stopping us.

"Hey whoa, whoa, guys were about to walk into an airport?" Dean and I stared at him confused but he threw his arms out and gestured down at us, oh right no weapons, Dean sighed coming to the same conclusion and we went back towards the Impala, he opened the boot and secret weapons compartment.

Dean pulled out the gun tucked at his waistband and the knife in the inside jacket pocket while I grabbed the gun out of my waistband as well, removed the knife up my jacket sleeve and Sam rolled his eyes when I reached into my boot pulling out a small dagger as well and I shrugged smiling at Dean as he smiled at me.

"Great now we feel naked!" I protested as Dean closed the boot locking it before we moved and ran into the airport going through security and checked the departure board for Amanda's flight and I finally saw it. "There, they board in 30 minutes"

"Okay, we still have some cards to play, I need to find a phone" Dean replied and we looked around finally finding a courtesy phone and he picked it up. "Gate 13…I'm trying to contact an Amanda Walker, she's a flight attendant on flight on…um…flight 424" we heard the PA system announce it and Dean shuffle anxiously. "Come on" I looked around the busy airport. "Miss Walker, hi this is Dr James Hetfield form St. Francis Memorial Hospital, we have a Karen Walker here" Dean said coming up with a lie quickly.

_"My Karen?" _I heard her say as I leaned in to hear the other side.

"Nothing serious, just a minor car accident but she was injured so…"

_"Wait, wait that's impossible, I just got off the phone with her" _Dean paused startled by that.

"You what?" I shook my head, way to go Dean.

_"Five minutes ago, she's cramming for a final, who is this?" _

"Well uh…there must be some mistake" Dean moved around so I couldn't hear anymore but I pressed for answers hating being out of the loop. "Guilty as charged…he's really sorry" I gave him a confused look. "Yes but he really needs to see you tonight so…don't be like that, I mean come on the guys a mess, really it's pathetic…oh yeah" I rolled my eyes not believing that speech had actually worked, clearly it had turned to some guy she was hung up on. "No, no wait, Amanda-!" he hung up the phone.

"Well that went well" I spoke up but he just glared and muttered 'shut up' before we walked away from the phone.

"Damnit that was so close" Dean exclaimed quietly.

"Alright it's time for plan B, we're getting on the plane" Sam ordered.

"Whoa wha…now just hold on a second" Dean protested and I looked over at him knowing this was gonna be a bitch to get him to agree to.

"Dean that plane is leaving with over 100 passengers on board and if we're right that plane is going to crash"

"I know" Dean replied and I noticed the terrified look in his eyes.

"Okay so we're getting on that plane, we need to find that demon and exorcise it, look Evie and I will go get the tickets, you go get whatever you can out of the trunk, whatever will make it through security, meet us back here in five minutes" Dean tensed refusing to meet Sam's eyes. "Are you okay?"

"No, not really" Dean admitted so I walked up and put a comforting hand on his arm to calm him down.

"What, what's wrong?" Sam asked concerned now because even he had to know this wasn't like Dean.

"Well I kind of have this problem with…" he gestured wildly with his hands towards the gates.

"He's afraid of flying okay" I finally spoke up and Sam looked at us in shock.

"It's never really been an issue until now" I rubbed Dean's arm in support.

"You're joking right?!" Sam exclaimed.

"Do I look like I'm joking?" Dean exclaimed. "Why do you think I drive everywhere Sam?" I had to hold in the laugh knowing it was no joking matter with Dean but you had to admit his tantrum is adorable.

"Alright, Evie and I will go" I looked up at Sam.

"What?" Dean protested.

"We'll do this one on our own" I shook my head.

"What are you nuts, you said it yourself the plane's gonna crash and there's no way I'm letting Evie up there" I looked back slightly offended but it softened when I saw he was borderline panic attack.

"Dean look at me" I cupped his cheeks forcing him to meet my eyes. "We can do it together or Sam and I can do it ourselves, we're not seeing a third option here"

"Come on" he protested. "Really?" sadly I had to nod.

"We'll be fine and I promise I'll be with you the whole time"

"Man…" he sighed so I looked back at Sam and nodded, that was as close as we were gonna get him to agree.

We boarded the plane and Dean had never once let go off my hand even as he started reading the safety card and I was trying my best to keep him calm especially as the plane started down the runway getting ready for take-off.

"Just try to relax" Sam said leaning over to talk to Dean on my other side.

"Just try to shut up" Dean spat back so I squeezed his hand as the plane started it's ascent in the sky and Dean panicked at every little noise squeezing my hand more and more but I didn't say anything and saw Sam smirking so I kneed his leg since he wasn't helping, I looked back at Dean and smiled then started humming 'Some Kind Of Monster' by Metallica, I knew it was his calming song and after a few seconds he started humming it beside me.

"Are you guys humming Metallica?" Sam asked after leaning into us to hear better.

"It calms me down" Dean replied without ever opening his eyes and returned to humming it.

"You know Dean, it's a shame you hate flying otherwise we could've lived one of those must do experiences from having sex in the plane bathroom" I saw one eye crack open to look over at me and he smiled just a little.

"The only time I'm gonna take a pass on sex Shortstack"

"Look Dean, I get that your nervous alright but you gotta stay focused" Sam interrupted looking at Dean.

"Okay" Dean replied with a curt nod even though he was far from relaxed.

"I mean we got 32 minutes and counting to track this thing down or whoever it's possessing anyway and perform a full-on exorcism" I shook my head because Sam was making it even worse to keep Dean calm by reminding him that the plane it gonna crash if we don't find the demon.

"Yeah on a crowded plane, that'll be easy" I rubbed Dean's arm in comfort.

"Just take it one step at a time, okay" I reminded them looking at Sam mostly.

"Now who is it possessing?" Sam asked and we scanned over the aisles but everyone looked the same.

"Well it's usually gonna be somebody with a weakness, you know a chink in the armor that the demon can worm through, somebody with an addiction or some sort of emotional distress" Dean replied a tad worried and looked back to see a stewardess walking down the aisle that could be Amanda.

"Well this is Amanda's first flight after the crash, if I we're her I'd be pretty messed up" I replied just as Dean looked up at the stewardess in front of us now.

"Excuse me, are you Amanda?" I refrained from rolling my eyes.

"No I'm not" she replied.

"Oh my mistake" Dean replied as kindly as his worried mind would let him. "Alright well that's got to be Amanda back there, I'll go talk to her and I'll uh…I'll get a read on her mental state"

"What if she's already possessed?" Sam asked him again ignoring the fact the Dean was petrified right now of even the thought of moving about the cabin.

"There's ways to test that, I brought holy water" Dean replied holding up a bottle but I grabbed it and shook my head stuffing it into my jacket before anyone saw.

"No, we gotta go more subtle, if she's possessed she'll flinch at the name of God" I said then watched him nod.

"Oh nice" Dean unbuckled his seat belt and stood up.

"Hey" I called him back before he could go anywhere. "Say it in Latin"

"I know" he muttered but I was less than insured.

"Dean?"

"What?" he asked a bit harshly.

"In Latin, it's Christo"

"Eve, I know I'm not an idiot" he remarked and walked off.

"We're doomed, he's terrified" I said turning to Sammy.

"Why?"

"He called me Eve, he only does that if we're alone and…you know or he's scared out of his mind" I looked back just as the plane hit turbulence and Dean panicked grabbing ahold of the chairs to steady himself, I kept an eye on Dean and finally saw him walking back and sat back down.

"Alright, she's got to be the most well-adjusted person on the planet"

"You said Christo?" I asked him.

"Yeah" he sighed.

"And?" Sam pressed.

"There's not demon in her, there's no demon getting in her" he replied buckling up his seatbelt again.

"So if it's on the plane it can be anyone, anywhere" Sam muttered to himself just as the plane hit more turbulence.

"Come on, that can't be normal!" Dean exclaimed.

"Hey, hey it's just a little turbulence" I soothed grabbing his hand, I've never been the one in the situation, usually it was Dean calming me down for being afraid.

"Eve this plane is going to crash, so quit treating me like I'm freaking four" I leaned back in my seat turning away from him, I was trying to help.

"You need to calm down" Sam warned him seeing I'd given up.

"Well I'm sorry I can't!" Dean exclaimed whispering.

"Yes you can" I rolled my eyes.

"Dude, stow the touchy-feely, self-help yoga crap, it's not helping"

"Dean listen to me, if your panicked you're wide open to possession so you need to calm yourself down, right now" I spat at him making myself sound like John since it was the only thing that would get through to him and it did since he took a few calming breaths. "Good"

"Now, I found an exorcism in here that I think is gonna work, _the Rituale Romanum_"

"What do we have to do?" Dean asked turning to him.

"It's two parts, the first part expels the demon from the victim's body it makes it manifest which actually makes it more powerful-"

"More powerful?" Dean and I asked at the same time.

"Yeah"

"How?" Dean fired back.

"Well it doesn't need to possess someone anymore, it can just wreak havoc on its own" Sam replied looking up like that was no big deal.

"Oh and why is that a good thing?" Dean asked him.

"Well because of the second part sends the bastard back to hell, once and for all"

"First things first, we gotta find it" I cut in looking around again, Dean got up again and started walking the aisle as discreetly as he could waving his homemade-Walkman-EMF while Sam and I worked on figuring out the exorcism but we we're running out of time, I stood up with Sam right behind me and walked up to Dean touching his shoulder but he jumped ten foot in the air.

"Oh guys, don't do that!"

"Anything?" I asked not having the time to make a joke.

"No nothing, how much time we got?"

"Fifteen minutes, maybe we missed someone" Sam replied.

"Maybe the things just not on the plane" Dean suggested.

"You believe that?" Sam asked him.

"Well I will if you will" Dean replied just before looking down at the EMF and I saw it was going nuts so I looked up and saw the Co-pilot walk out of the bathroom heading back to the cockpit.

"What, what is it?" Sam asked but Dean and I we're fixated on the co-pilot.

"Christo" we said at the exact same time and the co-pilot flinched turning towards us with soulless black eyes before disappearing into the cockpit, I looked around then nodded to the back of the plane and we walked back there so we could talk in private.

"She's not gonna believe this" Sam protested against Dean's plan to tell Amanda the truth to get the co-pilot out of the cockpit.

"Twelve minutes dude" I sighed shaking my head as we found Amanda in the stewardess area.

"Oh hi" she greeted turning to us. "Flights not too bumpy for you I hope"

"Actually that's what we need to talk to you about" Dean replied as Sam closed the curtain.

"Um…okay what can I do for you?"

"Alright, this is going to sound nuts but we just don't have time for the whole 'the truth is out there' speech right now-"

"Alright look" Sam said cutting Dean off. "We know you were on flight 2485" her smile dropped and she regarded as carefully.

"Who are you guys?"

"Now we've spoken to some of the other survivors, we know something brought down that plane and it wasn't mechanical failure" Sam pressed ignoring her question.

"Yeah we need your help because we need to stop it from happening again, here now" Dean added.

"I'm sorry, I'm very busy I have to go b-"

"Whoa, whoa wait a second" Dean cut her off stopping her from leaving. "I'm not going to hurt you okay but listen to me, the pilot for 2485 Chuck Lambert, he's dead" I flinched since that's not the best way to tell someone that someone died but he was right we just didn't have time.

"Wait what, Chuck is dead?"

"He died in a plane crash, that's two plane crashes in two months, that doesn't strike strange to you?" Dean replied.

"Look there was something wrong with 2485, now maybe you sensed it maybe you didn't but there's something wrong with this flight too"

"Amanda you have to believe us" I cut in and she looked at us for a second before rubbing her forehead.

"Um…on 2485 there was a man, he had these eyes"

"Yes, that's exactly what we're talking about" I replied quickly nodding my head.

"Well I don't understand, what are you asking me to do?" she asked us.

"Get the co-pilot, we need you to bring him back here" Dean replied.

"Why, what does he have to do with anything?"

"Don't have time to explain, we just need to talk to him okay"

"Well how am I supposed to go into the cockpit and get the co-pilot-"

"Whatever it takes, do whatever it takes" Sam replied cutting her off. "Tell him there's something broken back here, whatever will get him out of that cockpit"

"You know that I could lose my job if-"

"Okay you could lose a lot more than that if you don't help us out" I cut her off this time because we were wasting time and I really did not what to die in a plane crash today.

"Okay" she finally agreed and left, we watched her go to the cockpit from behind the curtain and the demon fell for it hook-line and sinker so I grabbed out the holy water and Dean grabbed his Dad's journal from his jacket pocket and handed it to Sam just as it came back and Dean punched him knocking him to the ground the duct-taped his mouth.

"What…what are you doing, you said you were just gonna talk to him" Amanda protested.

"We are gonna talk to him" I replied splashing holy water over him and we watched the skin bubble and burn like acid.

"Oh my god, what's wrong with him?"

"We need you calm, outside the curtain, don't let anyone in, okay can you do that?" Sam interrupted her freak-out. "Amanda?"

"Okay, okay" she replied rushing out when Dean started punching the demon.

"Hurry up Sam, I don't know how much longer I can hold him" I poured more holy water on the guy as Sam started reading the exorcism.

"Regna terrae, cantata deo psallite domino-" the demon jerked knocking the holy water out of my hand then kicked me back before knocking Dean off him and punched Sam when he tried to grab him, we all quickly recovered but the demon kicked us back again this time forcing Dean to knock into me sending us both to the ground.

"I know what happened to your girlfriend" the demon said grabbing Sam's shirt. "She must have died screaming, even now she's burning" Dean jumped up moving in and punched the demon knocking him away from Sam.

"Sam read!" I yelled at him and he finished it before dropping the journal and we held him down as he writhed and expelled from the host disappearing into the air vent. "Where'd it go?"

"Into the plane" Dean replied. "Hurry up, we got finish it" we stood up only to be jerked to the side as the plane started plummeting out of the sky, Sam dove to find their dads journal and I would've helped him but I'd crashed into Dean when we fell and he'd wrapped his arms around my waist holding me against him as he screamed his head off as did everyone else on board.

I heard Sam start yelling out the rest so I turned my head to Dean and tried my best to calm him down so he'd let me go, Sam finishes and for a minute nothing happens before there is a bright light and the plane began to smooth out once again but Dean doesn't relax on his grip so I turned and couldn't help the laugh at his face, it was priceless and I was never letting him live it down.

"You okay now, scaredy cat" I crooned like I was taking to a baby, he finally relented on his grip and I stood then helped him to his feet and we all shared a look of relief when Dean and I walked out of the back to check on Sam.

When we landed, we stood of to the side with no interest in talking with police or the FBI, we saw Amanda talking to an Agent but she looked over seeing us and mouthed 'thank you', I give her a small smile and nod before Dean drapes his arm over my shoulders and I cuddle into his side instinctively.

"Let's get out of here" I nodded my agreement with another nod and we walk out with Sam quiet beside us which kind of makes me worried.

"I don't know about you boys but I think we should stick to the wide-open road from now on" I joked and Dean laughed his approval but Sam didn't even look up at us. "You okay Sammy?" I asked and he stopped in front of Dean and I stopping us.

"It knew about Jessica" I frowned at him because I still felt sorry for him.

"Sam these things, they read minds" I replied.

"They lie, that's all it was" Dean added.

"Yeah" Sam sighed but I could tell he didn't believe us.

"Come on" Dean said and started walking again dragging me along with him since he hadn't removed his arm from my shoulders, we got into the Impala and drove to meet up with Jerry and tell him that it was taken care of.

"Nobody knows what you guys did but I do, at lot of people could've been killed" I smiled at Jerry as he shook Sam's hand. "You Dad's gonna be real proud" he shook Dean's hand and I moved forward giving him a hug. "Take care of these two, they need you" I smiled stepping back and nodded my head.

"Don't worry, I'll keep 'em out of trouble" I replied and we moved to get in the Impala as Jerry started to walk away.

"Hey, you know Jerry?" Dean suddenly asked turning around to stop him. "I meant to ask you, how did you get my cell phone number anyway, I've only had it for like six months" I frowned confused about that too and turned to hear Jerry's answer.

"Your Dad gave it to me" he replied and my eyes widened straightening up.

"What?" Sam asked him in disbelief.

"Well, when did you talk to him?" Dean asked him.

"Well I mean, I didn't exactly talk to him but uh…I called his number, his voice message said to give you a call" I looked around at the boy's confused since we'd all tried to call John more than once and never got no voice message. "Thanks again guys" I nodded then watched Jerry walk away before turning to Sam and Dean again.

We drove away from Jerry's workplace but parked just a few miles up the road and got out leaning against the Impala as Dean started dialing John's number.

"This doesn't make any sense, I've called Dad's number like 50 times, it's been out of service" Sam argued just as Dean put the phone to his ear then leaned towards Sam and I when a voice message started.

_'This is John Winchester, I can't be reached, if this in an emergency call my son Dean (785) 555-0179, he can help' _it cut out and Dean snapped the phone shut, Sam refused to meet our eyes then got up angrily close to tears and walked back to the passenger side of the Impala and got in slamming the door making me jump, poor Baby.

Dean got up as well and walked over getting in himself so I sighed pushing myself off the Impala and followed them since neither of us had any idea what to say, I could tell they we're angry at their father and I didn't blame them, John had been messing them up their entire lives and this was just one more thing I was gonna hold against the man that was as close to me as an Uncle.


	5. S1 Ep 5 - Bloody Mary

**BLOODY MARY**

* * *

**Evie's POV**

Dean parked the Impala into a parking space outside the hospital where our next case was but I kept my eyes locked on Sam since he'd finally fell asleep half an hour ago but he was shifting around and twitching in his sleep and was talking in his sleep so I couldn't take it anymore.

"Dean I'm waking him" I leaned forward and touched Sam's shoulder. "Sam, wake up!" he jumped shocked out of whatever bad dream he'd been having and sat up looking around dazed before turning to me and Dean.

"Take it I was having a nightmare?" he asked and I frowned.

"Yeah another one" I replied sharing a look with Dean.

"Hey, at least I got some sleep" Sam said trying to make light of it but I was really getting worried.

"You know sooner or later were gonna have to talk about this" Dean replied not really looking up from his lap where the newspaper we'd found this case on.

"We're here?" Sam asked looking behind me out the back windscreen clearly changing the subject making me frown.

"Yep, welcome to Toledo, Ohio" Dean replied and Sam grabbed the newspaper off his lap looking at the circled death announcement of Steven Shoemaker, the guy who died mysteriously in his own bathroom so we thought this might've been our kind of case.

"So what do you think really happened to this guy?" Sam asked looking up.

"That's what we're gonna find out" Dean replied stashing two journals underneath the front seat, one his fathers and the second his. "Let's go" he added then got out with Sam following but I hesitated. "You coming Shortstack?" he asked seeing it and I sighed getting out and followed them wordlessly inside ignoring Dean's concerned look.

We walked following the signs down to the sub level of the hospital and walked into the morgue which was never a pleasant place to be as I stunk with so much chemicals and I knew it was to cover up the smell of death, I walked behind the boys letting them take the lead on this one since I just wasn't in the right mind space today.

"Hey" the guy sitting at one of the desks greeted looking up at us as we walked in.

"Hey" Dean smiled back.

"Can I help you?"

"Yeah we're the uh…med students" Dean replied and I looked up.

"Sorry" the guy asked quietly confused.

"Oh Dr Feiklowicz didn't tell you?" Dean replied pointing over at another desk obviously having read the nameplate on the way in. "We talked to him on the phone, were from Ohio state he's supposed to show us the Shoemaker corpse, it's for our paper"

"Well I'm sorry he's at lunch"

"Oh well he said…well you know it doesn't matter, you don't mind showing us the body?" Dean asked him undeterred with the guys refusal.

"Sorry I can't, doc will be back in an hour you can wait for him, if you want?"

"An hour?" Dean replied wincing. "We gotta be heading back to Columbus by then" Sam and I nodded backing up the story. "Look man this paper is like half our grade, so if you don't mind helping us out-"

"Look man, no" the guy mocked cutting Dean off, Dean chuckled turning to us.

"I'm gonna hit him in his face I swear-" I hit Dean cutting off his whispered threat and stepped forward and the guy looked up eyes widening as if seeing me for the first time, I smiled seductively and pulled down my shirt making my cleavage show all that more than leaned down giving him a good long look.

"I would really appreciate it if you could help us out, I don't want to flunk out of med school and move back with my parents" I blinked up at him and his breath hitched taking a deep breath before smiling.

"Follow me" the guy finally said standing up and when his back turned I smiled stepping back from Sam who nodded with a smile as Dean rolled his eyes.

"That's how it's done babe" I pretended to brush something off my shoulder smiling at Dean's glare then followed after the guy with the boys following, he wheeled out the body from the freezer as we caught up and I stood beside Sam.

"Now the newspaper said his daughter found him, she said his eyes were bleeding" Sam asked taking over the questioning.

"More than that, they practically liquified" the guy replied moving the sheet and I frowned trying not to lose my lunch, I hated this part and had no idea why anyone would want to do this kind of work for a living.

"Any sign of a struggle?" Dean asked.

"Maybe somebody did it to him?" I added looking up at him instead of down at the body.

"Nope besides the daughter he was all alone"

"What's the official cause of death?" Sam asked.

"Uh doc's not sure, he's thinking massive stroke maybe an aneurysm, something burst up in there that's for sure" the guy replied almost with a smile making me frown because that's just disgusting.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked him again.

"Intense cerebral bleeding, this guy had more blood in his skull than anyone I've ever seen"

"But the eyes, what would cause something like that?"

"Capillaries can burst, I see a lot of bloodshot eyes with stroke victims"

"Yeah you ever see exploding eyeballs?" Dean asked cutting in.

"That's a first for me" the guy replied. "But hey I'm not the doctor"

"Hey you think we could look at that police report?" Dean asked him. "You know for our paper?"

"I'm not really supposed to show you that" he replied looking at me suggestively licking his lips and I frowned as I felt Dean tense beside me but before he had the chance to do anything Sam reached into his pocket and grabbed out his wallet handing over all mine and Dean's hard earned poker cash and the guy took the bribe disappointed but handed over the police report, we thanked him and left.

"Dude we earned that money" Dean protested as we walked down the hallway.

"You guys won it in a poker match"

"Yeah" Dean and I replied throwing up our hands and Sam rolled his eyes.

"This might not be one of ours, might just be some freak medical thing" Sam spoke up when we fell back into step with him getting back to the case.

"How many times in Dad's long career has it actually been a freak medical thing and not some sign of awful supernatural death?" Dean argued.

"Uh almost never" Sam replied.

"Exactly"

"Alright let's go talk to the daughter" Sam replied and we headed back out to the carpark.

"By the way, don't ever do that again Evie" I turned to Dean confused but then it clicked.

"Oh come on Dean, how many times do you flirt to get us information"

"That's different!" he argued and I raised an eyebrow.

"How is that any different?" I argued right back and went to get in the back but his hand shot out shutting the door.

"It just is, I'm the dirty flirt and you're the rational one" I rolled my eyes glaring at him.

"Get over yourself Dean, it wasn't that big of a deal" he glared at me then moved and got into the driver's seat slamming the door shut, I rolled my eyes looking over at Sam who shrugged and got into the passenger seat and I climbed into the back crossing my arms and avoided looking at Dean and he started the Impala and drove to the Shoemaker's.

We got out noting that the family was right in the middle of the wake but we just walked right in taking note of everyone dressed in black and some of them looked up at us and I frowned feeling like we were intruding on a very private gathering.

"Feel like were underdressed" Dean said leaning closer to Sam and I rolled my eyes at his attempt at a joke, we continued to walk through the house and Sam finally asked someone where the daughter was and they showed us out to the back pointing over at a girl so we walked towards her. "You must be Donna right?" Dean asked looking at the brown haired girl.

"Yeah" she replied looking up at us.

"Hi uh…were really sorry" Sam cut in playing the concerned part.

"Thank you" she replied with a kind small smile.

"I'm Sam, this is Dean and Evie" I nodded a hello. "We worked with your Dad" I noticed her look to the girl beside her.

"You did?"

"Yeah this whole thing…I mean a stroke" Dean added and her friend frowned.

"I don't think she wants to talk about this right now"

"It's okay, I'm okay" Donna replied cutting her friend off.

"Were there ever any symptoms, dizziness, migraines?" Dean asked her.

"No" she replied with a shake of her head.

"That's because it wasn't a stroke" a younger girl added turning around in her seat to look at Donna.

"Lily don't say that" Donna scolded.

"What?" Sam asked.

"I'm sorry she's just upset"

"No it happened because of me" the younger girl…Lily argued.

"Sweetie it didn't" Donna replied and I gathered this was her sister.

"Lily" Sam cut in going towards to crouch in front of her. "Why would you say something like that?" he asked her.

"Right before he died, I said it"

"You said what?" Sam asked her in a soft voice.

"'Bloody Mary' three times in the bathroom mirror" I frowned and shared a look with Dean since even if we were angry at each other we knew better and when to focus on the case from our years of hunting with John and keeping us a secret to everyone but us. "She took his eyes, that's what she does"

"That's not why Dad died, this isn't your fault"

"I think your sisters right Lily" Dean replied looking at her. "There's no way it could've been Bloody Mary, I mean your Dad didn't say it, did he?"

"No I don't think so" she replied and we nodded before taking our leave but headed upstairs to the bathroom, Sam swung the door open and I frowned down at the tiled floor seeing some remnants of blood still staining the ground.

"The Bloody Mary legend, Dad ever find any evidence that it was a real thing?" Sam asked looking at us.

"Not that I know of" Dean replied taking a step inside flipping the light on. "What about Bobby, Evie?" I shook my head.

"Not that I can remember" I replied following him inside.

"I mean everywhere else all over the country, kids play Bloody Mary and as far as we know nobody dies from it" Sam said kneeling down and ran his fingers over the blood stain before walking into the room.

"Yeah well maybe everywhere it's just a story but here it's actually happening" Dean replied moving closer towards the mirror.

"The place where the legend began?" Sam theorized and Dean nodded since it was possible.

"But according to legend the person who says-" I cut myself off when Dean opened the mirrored cabinet making it show my reflection and I closed it cautiously. "The person who says you-know what gets it but here-"

"Shoemaker gets it instead yeah" Dean cut me off.

"Right" Sam agreed.

"Never heard anything like that before" Dean replied shrugging but then looked up at us. "Still the guy did die right in front of the mirror and the daughters right, I mean the way the legend goes you-know what scratches your eyes out"

"It's worth checking into" Sam replied looking around the bathroom just as we heard footsteps outside the bathroom and quickly walked towards the door seeing the girl that'd been with Donna downstairs.

"What are you doing up here?"

"We…we had to go to the bathroom" Dean replied and I wanted to face palm my face since did he seriously not think that one through on what this looked like, two guys one girl all in the bathroom at the same time.

"Who are you?" she asked us.

"Like we said downstairs, we work with Donna's Dad-"

"He was a day trader or something, he worked by himself" she argued and I mentally cursed.

"No I know, I meant-"

"And all those weird questions downstairs, what was that?" she asked cutting Dean off again and I frowned really not liking this girl, I mean no one liked a nosy bitch. "So you tell me what's going on or I start screaming" she added crossing her arms.

"Alright, alright" Sam said stopping any protest Dean and I were about to come up with. "We think something happened to Donna's Dad"

"Yeah a stroke" she replied.

"That's not the sigh of a typical stroke" I cut in pointing down at the blood stain.

"We think it might be something else" Sam added.

"Like what?" she asked us.

"Honestly…we don't know yet but we don't want it to happen to anyone else, that's the truth" Sam replied and I crossed my arms.

"So if your gonna scream, go right ahead" I replied with a shrug of my shoulders watching her hesitate.

"Who are you, cops?" she asked and we all shared a look.

"Something like that" Dean replied nodding his head.

"Tell you what" Sam added reaching into his pocket. "Here you think of anything, you or your friends notice anything strange, out of the ordinary, just give us a call" he scribbled his number down onto a piece of paper then handed it to her as we walked down the hall and out of the house and headed straight for the library to start researching.

"Alright say Bloody Mary really is haunting this town there's gonna be some sort of proof right?" Dean asked as we walked inside. "A local woman who died nasty"

"Yeah but a legend this widespread, it's hard" Sam protested.

"Sam's right there's like 50 versions of who she actually is, one story says she's a witch, another says she's a mutilated bride and there's a lot more" I added.

"Alright so what are we supposed to be looking for?" Dean asked.

"Well every versions got a few things in common, it's always a woman named Mary and she always dies right in front of a mirror" I replied as we walked into the computer room.

"We gotta search newspapers, public records, as far back as they go see if we can find a Mary who fits the bill" Sam added.

"Well that sounds annoying" Dean protested, he hated this part of hunting.

"No it won't be so bad as long as we-" Sam cut himself off looking down at the computers which all had an 'Out of Order' sign taped to the screens. "I take it back, this will be very annoying" I rolled my eyes at them and got to work.

We eventually found a few books and checked them out then headed to a motel for the night to research and catch some sleep but the later it got the more awake I seemed and that was probably for the eight cups of coffee I'd had to keep myself going.

"You should sleep" I heard Dean say making me look up for the first time and saw Sam had passed out in his bed.

"I'm not tired" I replied shaking my head at him sitting at the table near the window.

"You haven't slept in over twenty-four hours Evie, you need to sleep" I didn't reply and looked back down at the book in my lap. "Come on Shortstack, it ain't healthy for you not to sleep"

"I said I'm not tired Dean" I snapped looking up and saw him frown laying his book down against the table.

"What's wrong with you, you've been snappy all day and frankly haven't been all that interested with the case" I rolled my eyes opting to ignore him until he grabbed the book from my hands snapping it shut.

"Dean!" I exclaimed then looked over at Sam as he groaned moving in his sleep but luckily stayed asleep. "Nothing's wrong, I just want to do the job alright"

"Are you…are you on your…you knows?" I rolled my eyes standing up and went over to the kitchenet pouring myself another cup of coffee.

"No so don't even try and play the PMS card Dean, I just don't want to talk alright"

"Alright whatever" he replied going back over to the table and sat down, I sighed going back to the other bed and sat down grabbing the discarded book and flipped back to the page I was on just as Sam gasped waking up breathing heavily.

"Why'd you guys let me fall asleep?" he asked us without even sitting up.

"Because I'm an awesome brother" Dean replied while I frowned looking over at him with worry again, he was really starting to scare me with these nightmares, I wasn't a stranger to nightmares either but his was constant, I at least had the once in a while good dream. "So what'd you dream about?" Dean asked after sighing loudly.

"Lollipops and candy canes" Sam replied and I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah sure" Dean muttered and Sam turned towards him.

"You find anything?" Sam asked him as Dean looked out the window.

"Oh besides a whole new level of frustration, no I've looked at everything and Shortstack over there hasn't had any luck either just fueling her coffee addiction" I rolled my eyes standing up and walked over to Dean throwing the book down with the others.

"A few local women, Laura and Cathryn committed suicide in front of mirror and a giant mirror fell on a guy named Dave but uh…no Mary" I replied taking a seat in the chair opposite Dean as Sam flopped back down onto the bed.

"Maybe we just haven't found it yet"

"I've also been searching for strange deaths in the area, you know eyeball bleeding that sort of thing, there's nothing" Dean added and I nodded.

"Whatever's happening here maybe it just ain't Mary" I cut in just as Sam's phone rang and he reached for it flipping it open and pressed to his ear.

"Hello?" he asked then suddenly sat up. "We'll be there" he hung up and stood up. "We have to go" Dean and I shared a look before getting up and followed him out to the Impala.

He gave Dean directions to a park and we got out seeing the girl from Donna's the one who interrogated us outside the bathroom, she had tear stains running down her face as we approached and when we reached her she broke down into more sobs as she started telling us about her friend who died last night.

"They found her on the bathroom floor and her…her eyes, they were gone"

"I'm sorry" Sam apologized as I took a seat beside her resting against Dean's legs as he sat on the backrest of the bench seat with his feet up on the seat and offered her a tissue.

"And she said it, I heard her say it but it couldn't be because of that, I'm insane right?" she asked looking up at us as she wiped her tears with the tissue I gave her.

"No you're not insane" Dean protested looking down at her.

"God that makes me feel so much worse" I frowned nodding my head since that often was the truth.

"Look" Sam cut in then shared a glace with me and Dean. "We think somethings happening here, something that can't be explained"

"And were gonna stop it but we could use your help" Dean replied and she looked up confused. "We need to see your friends bathroom" she was still confused but agreed to help us.

We drove to her friend Jill's place and waited by the girls bedroom window as we saw Charlie walk in shutting the door and locking it before turning on the lights and came over to the window sliding it open to allow us to climb inside.

"What did you tell Jill's Mom?" Sam asked Charlie as Dean climbed in after me closing the window and slid the curtains across.

"I just said I needed some time alone with Jill's pictures and things" she replied as Sam got to work grabbing out the stuff from the bag we'd brought with us. "I hate lying to her"

"Trust us, it's for the greater good" Dean replied walking up behind us. "Hit the lights"

"What are you guys looking for?" she asked us confused.

"We'll let you know as soon as we find it" Dean dismissed as Sam turned to me with the video camera.

"Hey night vision?" I flipped the switch. "Thanks perfect" he added when it came on and pointed it at me, I smiled poking my tongue out and crossed my eyes making him smile before he moved it towards Dean checking out the specs.

"Do I look like Paris Hilton?" I laughed shaking my head at him before grabbing the second EMF reader and started scanning the room as Sam checked out the mirror in Jill's closet and Dean finally helped me with his EMF reader taking the other side of the room.

"So I don't get it, the first victim didn't summon Mary and the second victim did, how is she choosing them?" Sam spoke up.

"Beats me" Dean and I replied at the exact same time and any other time I would have smiled and laughed but I shook my head moving the EMF over a few of Jill's things getting no result.

"I want to know why Jill said it in the first place" Dean added pausing near Charlie.

"It was just a joke" she replied shrugging her shoulders.

"Well somebody's gonna say it again, it's just a matter of time" I replied moving towards the bathroom with Sam and watched him scan the camera over the mirror before pausing. "You got something?"

"Yeah" he nodded. "Dean" he called and Dean turned towards us. "There's a black light in the trunk right?" Dean nodded and quickly slipped out of the window to get it while Sam and I carefully took the mirror off the wall and laid it on the bed just as he returned and threw it towards Sam who caught it before ripping the paper from the back on the mirror and flipped on the black light moving it across it making a handprint and the words 'Gary Bryman' show up.

"Gary Bryman?" Charlie read and we turned to her.

"You know who that is?" Sam asked her.

"No" she replied shaking her head, Sam and I looked up at Dean then left and while Dean stayed with Charlie I went with Sam and we quickly dug up info on who Gary Bryman was before returning to them.

"So Gary Bryman was an 8-year-old boy, two years ago he was killed in a hit and run, the car was described as a black Toyota Camry but nobody got the plates or saw the driver"

"Oh my god" Charlie exclaimed.

"What?" I asked her.

"Jill drove that car" I frowned sharing a look with the boys since maybe we had a pattern after all.

"We need to get back to your friend Donna's house" Dean spoke up looking down at Charlie

We went back to Donna's house and while Charlie distracted her we went upstairs pulling the mirror off the wall and removed the back of it and Sam shined the black light over it and it revealed a single handprint and a name 'Linda Shoemaker', we back downstairs and asked Donna about Linda.

"Why are you asking me this?"

"Look were sorry but it's important" Sam replied placatingly.

"Yeah, Linda was my Mom okay and she overdosed on sleeping pills, it was an accident and that's it" Donna replied defensively. "I think you should leave"

"Donna just-"

"Just get out of my house!" she exclaimed cutting Dean off walking away.

"Oh my god, do you really think her Dad could've killed her mom?"

"Maybe" Sam replied nodding his head at her.

"I think I should stick around"

"Alright, well just whatever you do, don't-"

"Believe me, I won't say it" she replied so we nodded and headed back to the motel to do even more research now that we had more information and a pattern.

I just returned with some grub since neither one of us has eaten anything all day and saw Dean sitting at a computer printing out some documents, I set the food on the table then walked around and leaned down behind Dean to see where he was up to.

"Wait, wait you're doing a nationwide search?" I asked surprised he even knew how, Dean wasn't exactly technology friendly and I was usually the one doing all the computer research.

"Yep, the NCIC, the FBI database, at this point any Mary in the country who died in front of a mirror is good enough for me" Dean replied and I scoffed slightly impressed enough that some of my anger towards him dissipated.

"But if she's haunting the town, she should've died in the town" Sam argued coming over taking a seat beside Dean as I started massaging Dean's shoulders on instinct to be attentive.

"I'm telling you there's nothing local I've checked, Evie's checked so unless you got a better idea" Dean shrugged leaning into my hands as I paid attention to a certain knot at the base of his neck.

"The way Mary's choosing her victims, it seems like there's a pattern" I cut in looking down at my work on Dean's neck which he was slowly leaning into.

"I know I was thinking the same thing" he replied leaning his head back.

"With Mr Shoemaker and Jill's hit and run-"

"Both had secrets where people died" Dean replied cutting Sam off.

"Right, I mean there's a lot of folklore where mirrors, they reveal all your lies, all your secrets that they're a true reflection of your soul which is why its bad luck to break them" Sam spat out and I smirked looking over at him impressed because he never ceased to amaze you with facts.

"Right, right" Dean replied looking back down at the computer. "So maybe if you've got a secret, I mean like a real nasty one then Mary sees it and punishes you for it"

"Whether you're the one you summoned her or not" I added stopping and started to move away from Dean but his arm shot out stopping me.

"Who said you could stop?" I scoffed rolling my eyes with a small smile.

"I did, I'm hungry and the foods getting cold, I'll massage you more when the case is over" he smiled suggestively and I shook my head at him before he turned to the computer again.

"Take a look at this" he spoke up getting back to the case as I ate since I was starving and he printed out some photos we took of the mirrors and showed them to Sam.

"Looks like the same handprint" Sam pointed out staring down at them.

"Her name was Mary Worthington, an unsolved murder in Fort Wayne, Indiana" Dean replied and I looked up since we finally had a solid lead but before we followed it I made them eat something.

After eating a little bit of food they got impatient so I sighed rolling my eyes as they looked at me like I was their mother asking to be excused so I nodded standing up and grabbed my jacket and they quickly did the same and we drove the hour long to Fort Wayne, Indiana.

Our first stop was the local police department to find out as much as we could about Mary Worthington's murder case pretending to be reporters and they directed us to the retired detective who had been the key investigator on the case so Dean drove to the address they'd willingly handed over and we knocked on the door saying we were reporters working on a story for Mary's unsolved mystery case and were let straight in.

"I was on the job for 35 years, detective for most of that, now everybody packs it in with a few loose ends but the Mary Worthington murder that one still gets me"

"What exactly happened?" Dean asked him.

"You said you we're reporters?" the guy asked us, a hint of suspicion in his voice.

"We know Mary was nineteen, lived by herself, we know she won a few beauty contests, dreamt of getting out of Indiana being an actress and we know the night of March 29th someone broke into her apartment and murdered her" Sam replied undeterred having done his research as per usual. "Cut out her eyes with a knife"

"That's right" I sent a small smile back at Sam nodding my head.

"See sir, when we ask you what happened, we wanna know what you think happened?" Dean added and the guy turned to us before nodding and went over to some filing cabinets and pulled out a box.

"Technically, I'm not supposed to have a copy of this" Sam scoffed and shared a look with Dean and I as he pulled out some files from the box and skimmed through it before he showed it to us. "Now, see that there 'T-R-E'?"

"Yeah" Dean and I replied at the same time nodding up at him.

"I think Mary was trying to spell out the name of her killer"

"You know who it was?" Sam asked him.

"Not for sure" he replied then grabbed another page from the file. "But there was a local man, a surgeon, Trevor Samson and I think he cut her up good"

"Now why would he do something like that?" Sam asked again.

"Her diary mentioned a man she was seeing, she called him by his initial 'T'" I frowned since no matter what a girls diary should never be read, I'd hate it if anyone saw or read my journal, not even Dean had laid an eye on a single page but I guess if it was to solve a murder then maybe. "Her last entry she was gonna tell T's wife about their affair"

"But how do you know it was this guy Samson who killed her?" Dean asked him.

"It's hard to say but the way her eyes were cut out, it was almost possessional"

"But you could never prove it?" I asked looking up at him.

"No, no prints, no witnesses, he was meticulous"

"Is he still alive?" Dean asked putting his hand in his pockets.

"Nope" the detective said taking a seat. "If you ask me Mary spent her last living moments trying to expose this guy's secret but she never could" I frowned looking down at the case file because it was horrible that these people were out there, monsters I get it's in their natures but people are just crazy.

"Where's she buried?" Sam asked him.

"She wasn't, she was cremated" I frowned looking up at Dean since that made our job that little bit harder.

"What about that mirror, it's not in some evidence lock-up is it?" Dean asked pointing out at a picture on the desk.

"No, it was returned to Mary's family a long time ago"

"You have the names of her family, by any chance?" Sam asked and I swear this guy was probably thinking we were nuts with all these questions but it was part of the job unfortunately.

He gave us a list of Mary's family so we hit the road with Sam and I making our way down the list but so far neither one us having any luck and Sam was on the last name but by the sounds of it, it was a no-go too.

"Oh really…that's too bad Mr Worthington, I would've paid a lot of money for that mirror, okay well maybe next time, alright thanks" he hung up with a deep sigh.

"So?" I asked leaning against the front seat.

"So that was Mary's brother, the mirror was in the family for years until he sold it, one week ago" my eyes widened since that couldn't be a coincidence. "To a store called Estate Antiques, a store in Toledo"

"So wherever the mirror goes, that's where Mary goes?" Dean asked.

"Her spirits definitely tied up with it somehow"

"Isn't there an old superstition that says mirrors can capture spirits?" Dean asked and I nodded.

"Yeah there is, when someone would die in a house people would cover the mirrors so the ghost wouldn't get trapped" I replied.

"So Mary dies in front of a mirror and it draws in her spirit"

"Yeah but how could she move through like a hundred different mirrors?" Sam asked shrugging his shoulders.

"I don't know but if the mirror's a source, I say we find it and smash it" Dean replied.

"Yeah I don't know, maybe" Sam sighed just as his phone rang so he answered it. "Hello…Charlie?" his eyes widened. "Okay just go to our motel and wait for us, we'll be there soon" he hung up and told us what had happened so Dean stepped on the gas to get back to Toledo quicker.

We pulled up and saw Charlie waiting so we quickly opened up our room as she kept her head down as we covered up anything that gave off a reflection and took down some pictures laying them face down on the bed.

"Hey" Sam said taking a seat beside Charlie on the bed. "Hey it's okay"

"You can open up your eyes Charlie, it's okay" I added seeing Dean pull down the last photo and turn it so it gave off no reflection.

"Now listen, your gonna stay right here on this bed and you're not going to look at glass or anything else that has a reflection, okay?" Sam added talking in a soft voice to keep the girl calm. "Now as long as you do that, she cannot get you"

"But I can't keep that up forever" Charlie replied shaking in fear. "I'm gonna die, arent I?"

"No" Sam and I replied at the same time.

"Not anytime soon" I added as Dean sat on the edge of the bed next to me.

"Alright Charlie, we need to know what happened?" he asked her.

"We were in the bathroom, Donna said it" she replied but one look at Dean and I knew that wasn't what he was asking her for since we'd already figured out the pattern on why Mary chose her victims.

"That's not what we're talking about" I replied and she looked up at me.

"Something happened, didn't it?" Dean asked her. "In your life, a secret where someone got hurt" she looked down a look of understanding crossing her face so Dean, Sam and I shared a look before looking back at her. "Can you tell us about it?" Dean asked her.

"I had this boyfriend, I loved him but he kind of scared me too you know?" she replied without meeting any of our eyes. "And one night at his house we got into this fight and I broke up with him and he got upset and said that he needed me and he loved me and he said 'Charlie, if you walk out that door right now, I'm gonna kill myself' and do you want to know what I said, I said 'Go ahead' and I left" I frowned shaking my head. "How could I say that, how could I leave him like that?" she wiped a tear off her cheek. "I didn't believe him, you know…I should've" she added then broke down crying so after reminding her to keep her head down and avoid reflections we left to finish this and save Charlie's life.

"You know, her boyfriend killing himself that's not really Charlie's fault" Dean spoke up after a few minutes of silence as I stared out the side window watching the rain droplets roll down.

"You know as well as I do spirits don't exactly see in shades of gray Dean, Charlie had a secret someone died that's good enough for Mary" Sam replied with a monotone voice making me look up with a deep frown.

"I guess" Dean said shrugging his shoulders.

"You know I've been thinking, it might not be enough just to smash that mirror"

"Why, want to you mean?" Dean asked him.

"Well Mary's hard to pin down right I mean she moves around from mirror to mirror, so who's to say she's not gonna just keep hiding in them forever?" I looked up and moved to lean my arms against the front seat between them. "So maybe…we should try and pin her down, you know summon her to her mirror and then smash it"

"Well how do you know that's gonna work?" I asked him.

"I don't, not for sure" he replied going quiet again.

"Well who's gonna summon her?" Dean asked looking over at him.

"I will" Sam replied and I turned back to him with a frown. "She'll come after me"

"Alright you know what, that's it" Dean replied pulling over to the side of the road and I sat back in my seat knowing this is gonna get ugly fast if I was right about Dean finally having enough of Sam's reluctance to talk these past few weeks. "This is about Jessica, isn't it?" Sam didn't reply as usual and I frowned since I was just as fed up as Dean was, Sam and I were supposed to be best friends after all and he wouldn't even tell me. "You think that's your dirty little secret, that you killed her somehow?" Dean continued ignoring Sam's lack of answer but again Sam refused to answer so I let the anger rise.

"Sam this has got to stop, I mean the nightmares and calling her name out in the middle of the night it's gonna kill you!" I exclaimed then sunk back against the back seat.

"She's right man so listen to us, it wasn't your fault" Dean added.

"If you wanna blame something then blame the thing that killed her" I replied without even looking at him.

"Hell why don't you take a swing at me, I mean I'm the one who dragged you away from her in the first place" Dean added again and I looked up surprised but nodded my head.

"I second that one, hit us both since I was in on dragging you back into the life"

"I don't blame you guys" Sam finally replied.

"Well you shouldn't blame yourself, cause there's nothing you could've done"

"I could've warned her" Sam replied glaring at Dean.

"About what?" Dean and I asked him angrily.

"You didn't know what was gonna happen" Dean added raising his voice again and Sam returned his eyes out the front windscreen. "And besides all of this isn't a secret, I mean I know all about it, Evie knows about it, it's not gonna work with Mary anyway"

"No you don't" Sam replied.

"I don't what?" Dean asked confused.

"You don't know all about it, neither of you do, I haven't told you guys everything" I frowned looking up at him in shock.

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked him as I stared at him with anger, hurt and disappointment.

"Well it wouldn't really be a secret if I told you, would it?" Sam replied with a smug smile and I shook my head feeling the anger win over my other emotions.

"So much for best friends then huh Sam?" he turned back with a look of regret and sadness.

"No I don't like it, it's not gonna happen, forget it" Dean replied before I could say anything else.

"Dean that girl back there is gonna die unless we do something about it and you know what, who knows how many more people are gonna die after that, now we're doing this" Sam replied chancing a glance back at me. "You've both got to let me do this" I shook my head.

"No I'm going back to the motel, I'm not standing back anymore, I'm done" I opened the door and took a step out into the pouring rain hearing Dean call out to me as I walked back the way we came.

"Evie get in the damn car!" I continued to walk ignoring them. "Evelyn get in the car now!" I heard a car door open and shut before splashing footsteps caught up with me. "Eve stop, I'm not happy about this either, he's been lying to both of us-"

"It's different Dean, you always keep things from family but you supposed to tell your best friend everything you can't tell your family and Sam…he's been my best friend my entire life and he just admitted to keeping something this big from me, I tell him everything…everything and he can't tell me whatever this is, it hurts Dean, it hurts so much more than if he'd punched me in the gut"

"I know and trust me it's not over but Charlie needs us to stop Mary and I need you on this one, I need you baby" I frowned looking down but he lifted my chin to look him in the eyes. "Come on, you know I need you by my side, always" I sighed nodding my head then walked back towards the Impala with him and saw Sam had somehow gotten into the back so Dean and I slid in and he drove to the antique store with the car filled with silence.

Once there I felt down myself for my lock-picks but didn't have mine on me so I turned back to ask Dean if he had his but saw Sam holding his out, I frowned but took them without so much as a glance at him and got to work picking the lock while they kept watch for me, I heard the pin click so I turned the knob and the door opened.

We stepped inside and Dean closed the door behind him and Sam swung his flashlight around the room which was filled floor to ceiling with mirrors making me frown because that was just great and meant this just got a whole lot harder.

"Well that's just great" Dean spoke up making me smile that we were thinking the same thing, he grabbed out a photo of the mirror and we each glanced at it. "Alright let's start looking" we split up each going in a different direction.

"Maybe they've already sold it" I called out after a few minutes of searching but coming up with nothing.

"I don't think so" Sam called back so I turned and found my way over to him with Dean and saw the mirror in front of him, Dean pulled out the photo to double check if it was the right one.

"That's it" he nodded putting the photo back. "Sure about this?" Dean asked looking at Sam.

Sam's response was handing his torch to Dean who took it then walked towards the mirror with Dean and I one either side of him as he stared directly into the mirror before taking a deep sigh then slowly said the words 'Bloody Mary' three times with raising the crowbar with the last one and nothing happened for a second before lights suddenly filled the room from outside.

"We'll go check that out, you stay here be careful" Dean said grabbing my hand and we walked away but he paused turning back to Sam. "Smash anything that moves" we slowly crept up to the front of the store and saw it was two cops, we must have tripped an alarm.

"Stay here, I'll get that" I nodded to the cops.

"Wait what?" he protested so I turned back with a smile.

"Just trust me okay" I walked out and held my hands up when I saw the guns pointed at me. "Whoa guys, false alarm I tripped the system"

"Who are you?" one of them asked me.

"I'm the boss's kid" I replied shrugging like it was nothing.

"You're Mr Yamashiro's kid?" the chubby one asked me.

"I was adopted" I shrugged again and watched them appraise me with the cubby one's eyes racking up and down my body.

"Oh yeah?"

"Like I said I was adopted" I replied and they nodded but I could tell they didn't believe me the second they both took a step towards me. "You know what, I just really don't have the time for this right now or am in the mood so sorry about this" I turned and punched cubby in the face knocking him aside then turned and punched the older guy knocking him out with one hit before quickly turning to chubby again and punched him in the face a second time this time affectively knocking him out then held my hand in pain. "Son of a bitch!"

"Holy shit Evie!" I turned and saw Dean holding the door open for me with a smirk on his face.

"I learnt from the best" I smirked back then we headed back into the shop and saw Sam on the ground holding his chest in pain and blood poured down his face from his eye sockets so Dean didn't waste any time and smashed the mirror the glass raining down to the floor and Sam sucked in a breath of air.

"Sammy, Sammy?" Dean asked moving towards him and lifted his face.

"It's Sam" Sam replied and I couldn't help the laugh even if I was mad as hell still.

"Oh god, you okay?" Dean asked his brother.

"Yeah" Sam agreed.

"Come on, come on" Dean hauled him to his feet putting Sam's arm over his shoulders as we started to walk out but only got a few steps before we heard the crunch of footsteps over glass and turned seeing Mary in the flesh…or whatever a spirit was made out of, breaking the mirror freed her.

As she walked towards us I felt pain erupt in my chest and my cheeks were suddenly wet from blood coming out of my eyes and I dropped to my knees as I groaned in the worst pain imaginable but Dean suddenly grabbed hold of a mirror and turned it towards Mary causing her to pause.

"You killed them, all those people, you killed them" we heard her reflection shout at her as blood started running from her eyes as she choked on her breath before she melted into a pile of blood and Dean was quick to throw the mirror causing it to smash, I sat up now able to breath and sucked in one of relief before turning back to my boys.

"Hey guys"

"Yeah?" they both mumbled.

"This is gotta be like what, 600 years bad luck?" I asked and Sam scoffed quietly as Dean barked out a laugh putting his arm around my waist before we stood up and made our way out going back to the motel to tell Charlie it was over and to get cleaned up before we got in the Impala and drove her home.

"So this is really over?" she asked when we pulled up outside her house.

"Yeah it's over" Dean replied nodding his head.

"Thank you" she replied looking around the car at each of us before she got out and walked up the driveway.

"Charlie" Sam suddenly spoke up causing her to turn around. "Your boyfriend's death you really should try to forgive yourself, no matter what you did you probably couldn't have stopped it, sometimes bad things just happen" she smiled then continued inside.

"That's good advice" Dean said hitting Sam's shoulder lightly but I frowned crossing my arms because I was yet to forgive him and probably wouldn't.

Dean pulled away and we got back onto the road as I stayed silent only looking up when I saw Dean look at me in the rearview mirror but I would quickly avoid his eyes since I wasn't in a mood for talking right now.

"Hey Sam?" Dean spoke up after another few minutes of silence.

"Yeah?" Sam replied looking over at him.

"Now that this is all over, I want you to tell us what that secret was?" Dean asked and Sam smiled a bit looking out the passenger window before turning back to Dean.

"Look, you're my brother and-" he turned to me as I frowned glaring at him. "And your my best friend and I'd die for either one of you but there are just some things I need to keep to myself" I frowned but sighed nodding my head. "We good pipsqueak?"

"Not really sasquatch but…I guess I can try" I replied and he smiled nodding his head then turned looking out the passenger side window and I didn't miss the look of confusion as he seemed to lock eyes with something as we drove past, I shared a look with Dean but neither of us said anything.


	6. S1 Ep 6 - Skin

**SKIN**

* * *

**Evie's POV**

I was resting back in the Impala with my eyes closed pretending to be asleep or more like trying to fall asleep for the last two hundred miles but to no avail and felt the Impala suddenly pull off the road before Dean turned off the ignition.

"Alright I figure we hit Tucumcari by lunch then head south then Bisbee by midnight" I rolled my eyes underneath my eyelids at Dean's words since we've already been cooped up in the Impala for over twenty-four hours and don't get me wrong I love her but I really just wanted a bed right now. "Sam wears woman's underwear" I chuckled silently.

"I've been listening, I'm just busy" I heard Sam reply.

"Busying doing what?" Dean asked and I heard his door open and felt the movement of someone getting out so I chanced a peek and saw we were stopped at a gas station, I guess Baby needed a fill up.

"Reading emails" Sam replied.

"Emails, from who?" Dean asked as I closed my eyes again feeling a headache coming on from overall lack of decent sleep.

"From my friends at Stanford"

"You're kidding you still keep in touch with your college buddies?" Dean asked him and I rolled my eyes.

"Why not?" Sam asked him right back.

"Well…what exactly do you tell them?" Dean asked walking towards Sam's side. "You know, about where you've been, what you've been doing?"

"I tell them I'm on a road trip with my big brother and my best friend, I tell them I needed some time off after Jess"

"Oh so you lie to them" Dean replied.

"No I just don't tell them everything" Sam argued defensively.

"Yeah that…that's called lying" Dean replied and I shook in silent laughter again. "Look man I get it, telling them the truth is far worse"

"So what am I supposed to do, just cut everybody out of my life?" Sam asked and I opened my eyes seeing Dean shrug. "Your serious?"

"Look it sucks but a job like this you can't get close to people, period" I rolled my eyes.

"Speak for yourself" Sam laughed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dean asked.

"Uh Evie, you're pretty close with her" Sam replied

"That's different!" Dean protested.

"Don't drag me into your petty arguing" I spoke up making them both jump and laughed.

"It works for you guys, your both antisocial"

"Ouch Sammy" I remarked smiling at him.

"Eh whatever" Dean shrugged and I rolled my eyes but smiled opening the car door climbing out since I needed to stretch my legs.

"God" Sam suddenly mumbled making Dean and I turn to peek through his window.

"What?" I asked curiously seeing him staring down at his phone still.

"This email from this girl Rebecca Warren, one of those friends of mine"

"She hot?" Dean asked so I hit the back of his head, he turned back to glare at me.

"I went to school with her and her brother Zach, she says Zach's been charged with murder, he's been arrested for killing his girlfriend, Rebecca says he didn't do it but it sounds like the cops have a pretty good case"

"Dude, what kind of people you hanging out with?" I asked Sam but then I couldn't talk, I was literally dating Dean and people would say he was almost a raging lunatic.

"No I know Zach, he's no killer"

"Yeah well maybe you know Zach as well as he knows you" Dean remarked and Sam looked up at us.

"They're in St Louis, were going" I raised an eyebrow towards Sam.

"Look, sorry about your buddy okay but this doesn't sound like our kind of problem" Dean argued.

"It is our problem, they're my friends" Sam argued right back and I sighed rolling my eyes.

"St Louis is 400 miles behind us, Sam" I cut in even though I got that these guys were friends of his but I had been really hoping to just continue on and find a bloody motel so I could sleep in a decent bed but Sam just pulled the puppy eye look and I sighed. "Fine sasquatch but get in the back, I'm startin' to cramp back there" he smiled nodding his head then jumped over the seat into the back and I looked up at Dean who was staring at me. "It won't hurt to check it out Dean and besides it's not like we got a case anywhere else" he sighed rolling his eyes before he finished filling up Baby and I quickly ducked inside for a coffee since this was gonna be a long drive.

When I returned to the Impala Dean was already in the driver's seat waiting and when I climbed into the passenger seat he didn't waste any time speeding back out onto the road leaving skid marks as we drove back down the road we came and I was right it was a long silent drive to St Louis.

When we drove into St Louis Sam directed Dean to this Rebecca's address and he parked before we headed up the porch steps and Sam knocked while Dean and I stood behind him, I could tell he wasn't happy about the change of plans so I grabbed his hand squeezing it and ran my thumb over his knuckles and he smiled down at me just as the door opened.

"Oh my god, Sam!" the girl exclaimed seeing Sam.

"Well if it isn't little Becky"

"And you know what you can do with that 'little Becky' crap" she replied pulling Sammy into a hug.

"I got your email" Sam said once they let go and I looked up at Dean feeling severely ignored.

"I didn't think you would come here"

"Dean, older brother" Dean finally spoke up stepping past Sam to shake Rebecca's hand. "This is Evie…my girlfriend" I smiled at Dean then turned to Rebecca and shook her hand as well.

"Were here to help, whatever we can do" Sam cut in.

"Come in" she replied so we all walked in and Dean closed the door behind us and I stopped to stare, this place was massive.

"Nice place" Dean and I said at the exact same time as we followed them through the house.

"It's my parents, I was just crashing here for the long weekend when everything happened, I decided to take the semester off I'm gonna stay until Zach's free"

"Where are you folks?" Sam asked her.

"They live in Paris for half the year so they're on their way home now for the trial, you guys want a beer?"

"Hey" Dean replied pointing at her.

"No thanks" Sam cut in glaring at his brother then turned back to Rebecca. "So tell us what happened?"

"Well um…Zach came home and he found Emily tied to a chair and she was beaten up and bloody and she wasn't breathing and so he called 911 and the police they showed up and…and they arrested him but the thing is the only way Zach could have killed Emily is if he was in two places at the same time" she replied choking up with tears glistening in her eyes. "The police, they have a video it's from the security tape from across the street and it shows Zach coming home at 10:30, now Emily was killed just after that but I swear he was here with me having a few beers until at least after midnight"

"You know maybe we could see the crime scene, Zach's house" Sam said looking up at me and Dean.

"We could" Dean reluctantly agreed.

"I mean why?" Rebecca asked us. "I mean what could you do?'

"Well me, not much but Dean's a cop" Sam replied and Dean chuckled nervously.

"A detective actually" Dean spat out when Rebecca looked at him.

"Really, where?"

"Bisbee, Arizona" I sighed under my breath then smiled at Rebecca.

"But he's off duty now" I added to our horrible lie.

"It's so nice to offer but I just…I don't know" Rebecca argued looking down.

"Beck look, I know Zach didn't do this, now we have to find a way to prove that he's innocent" Sam replied and she looked around before nodding her head.

"Okay, I'm gonna go get the keys" she walked away and once she was out of sight Dean whistled walking over to Sam.

"Oh yeah man, you're a real straight shooter with your friends"

"Look Zach and Becky need our help" Sam argued glaring at Dean.

"I just don't think this is our kind of problem" Dean argued back.

"Two places at once, we've looked into less" Sam replied then they both turned to me for my input.

"Don't look at me, I ain't getting in the middle of this" I replied throwing my hands up in surrender since I knew better than to get in the middle of the brothers arguments, I'm perfectly happy to stay Switzerland.

Becky returned with the keys so we went out to the Impala with Sam getting in the back with Becky while I rode shot gun as Dean followed the directions Becky gave him to Zach's place and we pulled up in the neighborhood and got out in front of an apartment block with one of them surrounded by police tape.

"You're sure this is okay?" Becky asked looking at Dean.

"Yeah I am an officer of the law" he replied glancing over at me and Sam then we headed in with her opening the door for us and we ducked under the police tape going inside but Sam and I turned back seeing Rebecca hesitating by the door.

"Beck, you wanna wait outside?" Sam asked but she shook her head coming inside.

"No I wanna help" I nodded my head then turned back to the crime scene frowning at all the blood as I walked carefully looking for any clues on what happened.

"Tell us what else the police said?" Sam asked her.

"Well there's no sign of a break-in, they say Emily let her attacker in and the lawyers they're already talking about a plea-bargain" she replied then looked around and got choked up again. "Oh god"

"Look Beck, if Zach didn't do this it means someone else did, any idea who?" Sam asked her as Dean and I continued to look around.

"Um there was something, about a week before somebody broke in here they stole some clothes, Zach's clothes, the police they don't think it's anything I mean where not that far from downtown, sometimes people get robbed" I nodded then walked back towards the door where the dog next door was going nuts at the fence barking right at us. "You know that used to be the sweetest dog" Becky said coming up behind me.

"What happened?" I asked her.

"He just changed" she replied and I felt Dean come up behind us.

"Do you remember when he changed?" he asked her.

"I guess around the time of the murder" I frowned looking up at Dean and we shared a look before walking towards Sam who was staring at the fridge at a photo.

"So the neighbor's dog went psycho right around the time Zach's girlfriend was killed"

"Animals can have a sharp sense of the paranormal" Sam muttered.

"Yeah maybe Fido saw something" Dean added and Sam smirked.

"So you think maybe this is our kind of problem" I chuckled at Sam then looked back at Dean and he smirked himself and shook his head.

"No probably not but we should look at that security tape, you know just to make sure" Dean replied which meant he did think this was our problem just didn't want to admit he was wrong, we turned back to Becky as she walked towards us. "So the tape, the security footage think maybe your lawyers could get it?" Dean asked her. "See I just don't have that kind of jurisdiction"

"I've already got it, I didn't want to say something in front of the cop" Becky replied looking at Sam but nodded her head at Dean. "I um…I stole it off the lawyers desk, I just had to see for myself"

"All right" Dean replied then gestured for her to lead the way, we went back to Rebecca's parents place and she showed us the security footage that showed four different cameras.

"Here he comes" Becky pointed out looking at the bottom right camera.

"22:04, that's just after 10, you said time of death was about 10:30" Dean pointed out.

"Our lawyers hired some kind of video expert, he said the tapes authentic it wasn't tampered with"

"Hey Beck, can we take those beers now?" Sam suddenly spoke up and I turned to him confused but suspicious since maybe he'd seen something.

"Oh sure" she replied getting up.

"Hey uh…maybe some sandwiches too?"

"What do you think this is, Hooters?" she remarked at Sam then walked out and Dean chucked.

"I wish" I glared up at him so he cleared his throat then looked at Sam. "What is it?" he got up and walked over to where Sam and I were.

"Check this out" Sam said as we got closer to the TV and he rewound the tape and I watched as Zach walked in front of one of the cameras and I noticed his eyes were white, just white.

"Maybe it's just a camera flare" Dean theorized but I shook my head.

"That's not like any flare I've ever seen" I replied looking at him since as a kid I used to be into photography and my room back home was covered in pictures I'd taken but I've never seen a camera flare like that.

"You know a lot of cultures believe a photo can catch a glimpse of the soul" Sam said and I nodded reading that once upon a time. "Remember that dog, maybe he saw this thing, maybe this is some kind of dark double of Zach's something that looks like him but isn't"

"Like a doppelganger" Dean replied and I nodded my head.

"Yeah that would sure explain how he was in two places at once"

We told Becky we'd get back to her and headed to a motel to research anything that would explain the appearance of someone else or the eyes but came up with nothing so Dean and I went to bed both feeling exhausted but were rudely woken up by Sam.

"Dean, Evie get up" I groaned rolling over pulling the pillow over my head.

"Go away Sam!"

"I got an idea, we gotta go" I sighed looking over at the alarm clock and saw it was 5:15am and growled angrily.

"This better be good" I replied getting up and headed into the bathroom closing the door and had a quick shower changing clothes before meeting the boys outside in the Impala getting in the back and Sam told Dean to go to Zach's apartment and to pull into the back alley.

"Alright so what are we doing here at 5:30 in the morning?" Dean asked sounding as tired as I felt and we were both chugging down coffee like water.

"I realised something, the video tape shows the killer going in but not coming out"

"So he came out the back door" I replied taking another sip of my coffee.

"Right" Sam said walking towards the garbage bin. "So there should be a trail to follow, a trail that the police would never pursue"

"Cause they think the killer never left, they caught your friend Zach inside" Dean replied leaning against the hood of the Impala.

"I still don't know what we're doing here at 5:30 in the morning" I muttered sitting next to him and leaned my head on his shoulder suppressing a yawn. "We're getting our own room next time" I mumbled then looked up seeing Sam walk over to a pole and look down at it.

"Blood, somebody came this way"

"Maybe the trail ends, I don't see anything over here" Dean replied looking around at our feet but we all looked up as an ambulance sped past us before we all shared a look and followed it seeing police and ambulance workers surrounding a building taping the civilians off.

"What happened?" I asked a girl near us.

"He tried to kill his wife, tied her up and beat her"

"Really?" Sam asked her as we looked on.

"I used to see him going to work in the morning, he'd wave say hello, he'd seemed like such a nice guy" we saw a man being put into the back of a police car before sharing another look with each other before Sam and I walked around to the back of the building and followed his theory that whatever was killing these people always snuck out the back.

We walked around looking for blood trails and even checked the inside bins before Dean walked up to us having been doing recon out the front asking around.

"Hey remember when I said this wasn't our problem?" Sam and I nodded. "Definitely our kind of problem"

"What'd you find out?" I asked him.

"I just talked to the patrolman who was first on the scene he heard this guy Alex's story, apparently the dude was driving home from a business trip when his wife was attacked"

"So he was two places at once?" Sam asked him.

"Exactly" Dean gloated. "Then he sees himself in the house, police think he's a nutjob"

"Two dark doubles attacking loved ones in exactly the same way" Sam replied and I suddenly thought about reading something in one of my Dad's books.

"Could be the same thing doing it too" I replied and waited for them to catch on and it was Sam first.

"Shapeshifter, something that can make itself look anyone?"

"Every culture in the world has a shapeshifter lore" I smirked and Dean stared at us. "Legends of creatures who can transform themselves into animals or other men"

"Right skin walkers, werewolves"

"Alright encyclopedias" Dean cut in staring at us and I rolled my eyes smiling at him. "We got two attacks within blocks of each other, I'm guessing we got a shapeshifter problem in the neighborhood"

"Let me ask you this: in all the shapeshifter lore, can any of them fly?" Sam asked looking at me but I shook my head.

"Not that I know of"

"I picked up a trail here, someone ran out the back of this building headed of this way" he pointed towards the alley.

"Just like your friend's house" Dean pointed out.

"Yeah and just like at Zach's house the trail suddenly ends, I mean whatever it is just disappeared"

"Well there's another way to go" Dean replied and we turned to him. "Down" we looked down and saw a sewage cover and I frowned looking down at my clothes, I wasn't dressed to trudge through sewage.

"Ah man" I groaned and when the coast was semi-clear they pulled the manhole cover up and we slipped down the ladder and I looked around with disgust.

"I bet this runs right by Zach's house too" Sam stated looking down the left side. "The shapeshifter could be using the sewer system to get around" he walked over to where Dean and I stood and we both looked up.

"I think your right" Dean stated as we stared at some kind of disgusting sludge substance. "Look at this" Dean knelt down and flipped out his knife using it to lift some up.

"Is this from his victims?" Sam asked.

"You know I just had a sick thought, when the shapeshifter changes shape maybe it sheds?" Dean replied and I felt like I was gonna be sick as he threw the glop back down.

"That is sick" Sam agreed.

We went back up and went to the Impala with Dean going straight to the back and opened up the secret compartment and started rummaging around in the ammo compartment and I knew what he was looking for so I reached around him and grabbed the silver bullet container holding it out and he smiled taking it.

"One thing I learned from Dad: is that no matter what kind of shapeshifter it is, there's one sure way to kill it"

"Silver bullet to the heart" Sam replied as Dean and I started loading our guns with the silver bullets.

"That's right" Dean praised just as Sam's phone rang and he walked away answering it but from the looks and sound of it, it wasn't a pleasant conversation so when he hung up Dean walked over to him while I shut the boot. "I hate to say it but that's exactly what I'm talking about, you lie to your friends because if they found out about the real you, they'd be freaked" Dean spoke up and I frowned up at him. "It's just…it'd be easier if-"

"If I was like you" Sam spat cutting Dean off.

"Hey like it or not, were not like other people" I looked down suddenly thinking that if Dean and I weren't hunters then I probably wouldn't even be with Dean since what he said was true and if we weren't hunters and had other options than maybe…maybe we wouldn't even together. "But I'll tell you one thing, this whole gig it ain't without perks" he added holding out a spare gun for Sam.

Sam scoffed taking it and stashed it in his waistline as they started walking away but I hesitated still thinking about me and Dean and the more I did the more I felt it to be truer, I'd never questioned it before because I didn't want to but-

"Shortstack, you coming or not?" I looked up seeing Dean had stopped and was looking back at me curious.

"Uh yeah" I mumbled then walked catching up with them and we headed back down into the sewage system, this time armed and with proper lights.

We followed the different tunnels for a few minutes with Dean in the lead and Sam taking the back so I was between them looking around with my own flashlight to watch were I was stepping since there was sewage and rats everywhere making me seriously sick and would rather be anywhere else right now especially since my thoughts from earlier kept playing in my head constantly.

We found where the water ran and I had to cover my nose from the stench of it as we walked down another tunnel with pipes all leading the same direction and I shined the light around right on more of the shapeshifters shedding.

"I think were close to its lair" I pointed out nodding at Dean who was now behind me and he looked where my light was shining.

"Why do you say that?" Sam asked without turning to us.

"Cause there's another puke-inducing pile next to your face" I replied and he turned seeing it for the first time.

"Oh god" he groaned then checked to see if any of it had rubbed on his jacket.

"Looks like it's lived here for a while" Dean pointed out shining his flashlight over some more shed piles along with various pieces of clothing.

"Who knows how many murders he's gotten away with" Sam replied then turned. "Dean!" he yelled so we spun just in time to see the shapeshifter before it punched Dean in the face then took off as Sam shot two times at it before it disappeared.

"Get the son of a bitch" Dean groaned as Sam paused to help me stand him up as he clutched his shoulder in his hand since he'd landed on it wrong.

We took off following it and climbed back to the surface seeing that it was the only way it could've gone but when Sam and I looked around we couldn't see it anywhere and quickly stashed our guns since we were in a populated area, Dean grunted as he climbed up holding onto his arm in pain.

"Alright let's split up" Sam suggested.

"Alright I'll meet you's on the other side" Dean replied then sent me a look that read 'Be careful' so I nodded back a silent 'You too' then we each took off in different directions but I couldn't see the thing anywhere so I backtracked and found Sam.

"Sam!" he turned as I approached and I looked around for Dean but he wasn't back yet. "You see him?" he shook his head.

"Hey" Dean called behind us so we turned and saw him finally walking towards us. "Anything?" he asked as soon as we reached us.

"No he's gone" I replied shaking my head.

"Alright let's get back to the car" he said so we nodded and Sam started walking back to where we'd left the car but Dean suddenly pulled me back and crashed his lips down on mine, my eyes widened in surprise and lent back.

"Dean, are you okay?" I asked since that wasn't like him especially when we're working a case.

"Yeah fine, I was just worried about you"

"Guys you coming?" Sam asked and I nodded walking to catch up thinking about what just happened, it didn't seem like Dean but I shrugged it off since Dean wasn't ever normal and usually did crazy stuff like that so it was probably nothing, we got back to the Impala exactly where we left it.

"You think he found another way underground?" Sam asked as we walked up to Baby.

"Yeah probably" Dean replied then smiled down at me. "Evelyn you got the keys?" I reached into my pocket but not for the keys and touched my gun since he never once calls me Evelyn.

"Hey didn't your Dad once face a shapeshifter in San Antonio?" I asked and Sam turned to me curiously but I kept stone faced watching Dean…or whoever this was since I knew it wasn't Dean.

"No it was Austin" he replied looking at me and I frowned since he'd corrected me just like I wanted him too but I still couldn't shake something was wrong with him. "And it turned out not to be a shapeshifter, it was a thought-form a psychic projection remember?"

"Oh right" I mumbled shaking my head then moved my hand and threw him the keys even if something kept telling me this wasn't Dean, he immediately opened up the trunk as I moved away with Sam and gave him a look and he nodded making me sigh in relief, I wasn't the only paranoid one so we rounded the car and instantly raised our guns pointing them at it.

"Don't move!" Sam yelled and the shifter flinched.

"What have you done with him?" I asked.

"Guys chill, it's me alright?"

"I don't think so, I know how my boyfriend acts" I replied glaring at him.

"Where's my brother?" Sam asked it.

"You's are about to shoot him" I glared holding my gun up higher. "Evie calm down" it warned.

"You caught those keys with your left, your shoulder was hurt" Sam spat at it and that must've been what tipped him off.

"Yeah it's better" it shrugged. "You want me to cry?"

"You're not my boyfriend" I replied at the same time Sam said 'You're not my brother'.

"Why don't you pull the trigger then?" it asked us. "Mm cause you're not sure" it added then turned to me. "Eve you know me"

"Don't" I warned taking a step forward and that was the last thing I remember doing before pain erupted in my skull and I was out cold.

I woke up groaning as I felt the sticky feeling of blood running down my face and looked up hearing a soft voice call my name and saw Sam tied down in front of me, I tried to move but was also held down by various ropes keeping me in place.

"Ah god, how bad is it Sam?" I asked turning my face.

"Your bleeding pretty bad" he replied just as the shifter walked in still wearing Dean's look and he walked over to us…to me then slapped me across the face.

"Son of a bitch!" I groaned glaring up at it as it walked away. "Where is he?"

"Where's Dean?" Sam added as if to clarify who I was talking about.

"I wouldn't worry about him" it replied moving back towards us with a bag full of rope. "I'd worry about yourselves"

"Where is he?" I spat glaring and it turned to me.

"You don't really want to know" it replied then chuckled. "I swear the more I learn about you and your family's, I thought I came from a bad background"

"What do you mean learn?" Sam asked it and it looked up raising a medieval looking knife before it suddenly winced grabbing at its head like it just got a hell of a migraine.

"He sure got issues with you" it said once whatever just happened stopped and looked at Sam. "And you sweetheart…there's so much about you" I glared at it.

"Shut up" I spat and it smirked before turning back to Sam.

"You got to go to college, he had to stay home" he dropped the bag in his hand to the ground in front of Sam. "I mean I had to stay home with Dad, you don't think I had dreams of my own but Dad needed me, where the hell were you?"

"Where is my brother?" Sam asked it again.

"I'm your brother" it replied leaning closer into Sam. "See deep down I'm just jealous, you got friends, you could have a life" I frowned wondering if these really were Dean's thoughts that it was somehow downloading into its own head. "Me, I know I'm a freak and sooner or later everybody's gonna leave me, including little Shortstack over there"

"Don't call me that!" I growled at it and it turned with a smile.

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked it before he could do anything or saying anything to me and I was glad for that because I don't want to know what Dean really thinks of me, I already have enough doubt concocted up from my own mind that Dean thought I wasn't good enough and would eventually get rid of me.

"You left, hell I did everything Dad asked of me to and he ditched me too, no explanation, nothing just" he gestured a pfft with his hands. "Left me with your sorry ass" it added looking at me and I looked down. "But still this life it's not without its perks, I meet the nicest people" I shook my head reminding myself that this isn't Dean saying this. "I mean little Becky" it added then turned to me again. "You know Dean would bang her if he had the chance, he's thought about it but then you pop into his mind and hold him back" I looked at him stone faced but inside I felt it cutting into my heart that maybe I did hold Dean back, I was nothing. "Let's see what happens?" it added back at Sam then covered his head and moved towards me. "He does love you Shortstack but deep down you deserve better" it leaned in like it was about to kiss me again so I spat right into its face and it responded by backhanding my face before covering my head as well and I listened to its footsteps leave.

After a few minutes Sam and I both managed to shake the bags off our head from years of practice getting out of situations like this and we both tried untying ourselves but the son of a bitch had tied them as tight as he could get them.

"Oh damn it" Sam groaned struggling with his own just as we heard a cough and both looked up towards where it'd come from.

"That better be you Sam and not that freak of nature" I sighed in relief at the sound of Dean's voice knowing it was the real Dean and Sam chuckled.

"Yeah it's me, he went to Rebecca's house looking like you" Sam replied.

"Well he's not stupid, he picked the handsome one" Dean replied and just as I went to laugh I felt something crawling on my shoulder and turned seeing it was a frigging rat so I screamed and shook flinging it off me.

"Oh my god, that is disgusting!" I exclaimed and Sam laughed having seen what happened. "Shut it sasquatch, how bout I let a rat crawl over you huh" I could hear Dean chuckling now.

"And that's got to be the real Evie?" Dean asked.

"Yeah" I replied smiling as he turned his head to see me. "How you doing over there?"

"Not bad, you?" he asked and Sam shook his head at us.

"Other than the vermin and getting hit over the head three times by that son of a bitch, I'm good"

"He hit you!" Dean exclaimed.

"Don't worry, I can take a few hits Dean" I assured him as we all got back to work getting loose as we told him everything the shifter had said and did.

"That's the thing, he didn't just look like you, he was you or he was becoming you" Sam filled in just as I saw Dean had gotten loose and shook the ropes off himself.

"What do you mean?" he asked getting the ropes around his legs.

"I don't know it was like he was downloading your thoughts and memories"

"You mean like the Vulcan Mind Meld?" Dean asked and I laughed.

"Yeah something like that" I replied thinking back to what the shifter had said to me, that I held Dean back from who he wanted to be.

"Maybe that's why he doesn't just kill us" Sam cut in when I stopped and looked down losing track of my own head as it ran with thoughts.

"Maybe he needs to keep us alive for the psychic connection" Dean replied and I briefly looked up seeing he was completely free from his ropes and untying Sam and frowned again, maybe I should just let them find their Dad themselves and go home, Dean didn't need me anymore.

"Come on, we gotta go he's probably at Rebecca's already" Sam said just as Dean got him loose then left him to untie his legs as he came over to me and got started untying my hands.

"You okay Shortstack?" I winced hearing that and he frowned at me seeing it. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing just get me loose" he nodded untying my wrists then helped me with the ones around my legs and helped me stand up but I stepped out of his arms as soon as I could. "We should go" I didn't miss the hurt look cross his face as I started for what looked like the exit and we found our way back up to the alley way and looked around.

"Come on, we gotta find a phone call the police" Sam spoke up helping me out of the sewer cover.

"Whoa, whoa your gonna put an APB out on me?" Dean protested climbing out after me.

"Sorry" was Sam's reply.

"This way" Dean sighed and led the way up the alley way till we found a pay-phone and tipped off the police to get to Rebecca's and we hung low waiting but as we walked past a TV store Dean paused since the news was on and covering the story on what happened at Rebecca's already.

_'An anonymous tip led police to a home in the Central West End where a SWAT team discovered a local woman bound and gagged' _the news reported said before a drawn mug-shot of Dean came up on the screen. _'Her attacker, a white male approximately 24 to 30 years of age was discovered hiding in the home, shots were fired-' _

"Man that's not even a good picture" Dean protested and I rolled my eyes.

"It's good enough" Sam replied nervously glancing up and down the street.

_'He may be armed and is dangerous' _the reported added before we walked away with Dean trudging behind us clearly sulking.

"Ah come on" he protested accidently stepping in a puddle, he was definitely in a mood and I didn't blame him.

"They said attempted murder, at least we know-"

"I didn't kill her!" Dean snapped cutting Sam off.

"I'll check on Rebecca in the morning, see if she's alright" Sam continued ignoring Dean.

"First I'm gonna find that handsome devil and kick the holy crap out of him"

"We have no weapons, no silver bullets" Sam argued.

"Sam the guys walking around with my face, okay it's a little personal I want to find him" Dean snapped again and I frowned keeping my eyes locked to the ground so they didn't drag me into this as usual.

"Okay, where do we look?" Sam asked nodding his head.

"We could start with the sewers" Dean suggested.

"We have no weapons, he stole our guns we need more" Sam repeated then a look of determination set into his eyes. "The car?"

"I'm betting he drove over to Rebecca's" Dean suggested.

"The news said he fled on foot, I bet it's still parked there" Sam replied and Dean made an angry noise.

"The thought of him driving my car" he protested then carried on so I wordlessly followed. "It's killing me"

"Let it go" Sam argued as we trudged off walking the entire way to Rebecca's place and when we rounded the corner Dean let out a happy breath when we saw the car parked in the alley way.

"There she is" we started walking towards it. "Finally something went right tonight" Dean added just as sirens blared and a cop car turned up so we quickly hid but they'd already seen us and we were cut off from both sides. "Ah crap!" we looked around seeing an opening. "This way, this way!" Dean exclaimed grabbing for my hand but I pulled it out of his way and he frowned but didn't have time to question it as he ran from the cops.

"You guys go, I'll hold them off" Sam spoke up stopping us in our tracks.

"What are you talking about, they'll catch you?" Dean argued stopping.

"They can't hold me!" Sam protested loudly. "Just go keep out of sight, meet me at Rebecca's" I groaned not liking this plan but two out here was better than one. "Stay out of the sewers alone" Sam added as Dean and I jumped the fence then jumped down the other side. "I mean it!" we heard Sam yell.

"Yeah, yeah" Dean responded back before we ran and waited for the cops to disappear with Sam before we rounded back and got Baby then drove a safe distance from anywhere we might be spotted. "Alright Evie talk to me?" Dean suddenly spoke up and I turned to him.

"What?"

"Don't 'what' me, I know something's bothering you so what is it, what did that bastard say to you back there?" I sighed looking out the side window. "Damn it Eve come on!" he exclaimed.

"It's nothing Dean, let it go" I protested.

"No I ain't gonna let it go" I frowned looking down at my hands in my lap feeling tears pooling in my eyes threatening to spill over.

"Do you think I hold you back?" I asked without looking up.

"What are you talking about?"

"The shifter, while it was downloading your thoughts and memories it said that I held you back from what you really want to do with every chick we run into, like Rebecca"

"Come on seriously!" Dean yelled making me turn. "Of course not, yeah I look and have thoughts but that doesn't mean that I'm ever gonna cheat on you Eve, you know that" I looked back down at my hands feeling a single tear spill over so he reached over and turned my face wiping his thumb catching it as he cupped my cheek. "I love you Evelyn Singer and there ain't nothing that's gonna change that, so don't you dare think I'd ever want to leave you for anyone, you got that?" I sighed nodding my head but didn't know if I fully believed him. "There's something else too?" I sighed again.

"Do you think that if we weren't hunters and could've actually grown up…normal that we'd have ever actually gotten together?" I replied then thought about it more and if we'd both grown up normal we'd have never met because my their Dad wouldn't have gotten into hunting, Mary would still be alive and my John wouldn't have come for my Dad's knowledge on the supernatural. "Or even met actually?"

"Does it matter?" I frowned looking up at him. "I don't care what led me to you, I'm just glad it did because none of this life would be worth it if I didn't have you, you make this life livable Eve and you keep me fighting everyday" he pulled me until I was straddling his waist. "You and Sam are the only ones I care about so get that thought out of your pretty little head okay, I ain't going anywhere and I ain't letting you go" I smiled blushing as I tucked my hair out of the way and leaned in pressing my lips to his.

His arms wrapped around me pulling me flush up against him and I let out a small moan when I felt him coming to attention underneath me and he used that to slip his tongue into my mouth tangling it with mine in a passionate dance before we had to break apart from air.

"This is the Dean Winchester I know and love" I mumbled against his lips and he pulled back to stare at me confused and I realised I didn't tell him that the shifter had kissed me.

"What?" he asked then he must have realised the meaning behind my words because his eyes widened in anger. "That son of a bitch, he kissed you!"

"Only once and I pulled back straight away, I knew something wasn't right" I defended myself thinking he'd be angry at me.

"Oh I'm gonna kill him, first he takes my face then kisses my girl" I smiled even if it wasn't that funny but his little rant was downright adorable.

"Dean shh" I put my finger over his lips stopping any other words that were about to explode out of his mouth. "I love you and wasn't fooled by him for a second because of it, I know you better than you know yourself and that's what make us a great pair" I wound my hands through his hair massaging his scalp. "And trust me we'll gank the son of a bitch together"

"Oh I love it when you say stuff like that, makes you all the more sexier" I laughed moving into kiss him again but he stopped pulling me back. "We need to take care of this shifter though, I know Sam said to wait but I hate the thought of what else he's doing out there and I want my damn necklace back" I looked down for the first time noticing he didn't have it on and realized that the shifter had it on the last time I saw him along with his mother's ring which he never took off.

"Oh it's on" he smiled cupping my cheek bringing me into short but no less passionate kiss before we got out and did a quick but thorough inventory check of the weapons before loading up guns with silver bullets.

"I'm sorry Sam, you know us we just can't wait" I smiled over at Dean clipping my round into the gun as he closed the boot before we headed back into town heading to the sewers descending down the rusty metal stairs into the sewer and started following the tunnels again with Dean leading and me right behind him since if I so much as fell behind a step he'd stop and make sure I was still there.

We found our way back to his lair and saw fresh remnants of him changing skins so Dean and I shared a look since that meant he could literally be anyone again which made our job that little bit harder but as we walked further in we stopped seeing a figure underneath a tarp just like it'd done with us so we walked over to and Dean pulled the sheet away and we saw Rebecca.

"Becca?" Dean and I asked in disbelief then shared a look before he started to untie her.

"What happened?" I asked her.

"I was walking home and everything just went white, someone hit me over the head and I wound up in here just in time to see that thing turn into me" she sobbed then looked up at us. "I mean how is that even possible?"

"Okay, okay, it's okay" Dean replied placating her before she started panicking. "Come on, can you walk?" she nodded. "Okay we gotta hurry, Sam went to see you" we quickly made our way out of the sewers again and headed straight for her place.

* * *

**Sam's POV**

I groaned as I was once again tied up by the what I now knew to be the shifter instead of Becky wearing Dean's face again as he secured the rope around my wrists before he walked past me into the kitchen obviously looking for a weapon to use.

"What are you going to do to me?"

"I'm not going to do anything, Dean will though" it replied opening a draw before closing it.

"They'll never catch him or Evelyn" I replied laughing a little, cause he was an idiot if he thought either of them would go quietly especially without the other, I knew they loved each other more than anything.

"Oh it doesn't matter" it replied. "Murder in the first of his own brother, he'll be hunted the rest of his life and Evelyn well she'll either stupidly go down with him for aid and abetting or she'll dump his ass and find an actual man that'll treat her with the respect a woman of her features deserves" I glared at him for talking about Eve like that because she was practically my sister and saw him turn to the benchtop behind him and picked up a kitchen knife holding it up.

* * *

**Evie's POV**

We finally made it to Rebecca's after what seemed like forever and jumped out of the Impala running in following the sounds of a struggle and saw the shifter as Dean again on top of Sam with his hands around his throat choking the life out of him.

"Hey!" we yelled getting its attention and it jumped off Sam standing up staring at us as we stared back at us from behind our guns.

"It's yours Dean" I spoke up knowing this was Dean's revenge and he didn't waste any time firing two shots off both hitting the shifter in the heart.

"Sam?" Rebecca ran in behind us and went over to Sam as Dean and I walked over to the shifter to make sure it was dead and when we saw no breath or rise of its chest Dean reached over and grabbed his necklace yanking it off its body and held it up, I knew just what that necklace meant to him and he never takes it off.

"Can't have this either bitch" I smirked grabbing his mother's ring then held it out to Dean who smiled and took it off me sliding it back down onto his right ring finger before Dean and I headed outside to the Impala hiding while the cops came and went through everything the Idjits do before we returned and Sam told Rebecca everything while Dean and I waited outside. "Where to next?" I asked as Dean spread out a map on the hood.

"We probably should lay low for a bit, the cops here might think I'm dead but if anyone else recognizes me, we'll be stuck on other sides of a window only seeing each other once in a while"

"I ain't gonna let that happen" I smiled rubbing his shoulders. "We'll get through this just like we get through everything else" I added just as Sam finally came out, they shared a quick hug and Rebecca waved us so we waved back before she went inside closing the door and Sam finally walked towards us.

"So what about your friend Zach?" Dean asked him.

"Cops are blaming this Dean Winchester guy for Emily's murder, they found the murder weapon in the guy's lair, Zach's clothes stained with her blood, now they're thinking maybe the surveillance tape was tampered with, yeah Becca said Zach will be released soon" Sam smirked and I rolled my eyes as we climbed into the Impala and hit the wide open road again.

"Sorry man" Dean suddenly apologized after a few minutes and Sam and I both turned shocked that he'd actually apologized.

"About what?" Sam asked him.

"I really wish things could be different, you know I wish you could just be…Joe College"

"Nah it's okay" Sam passed it off. "You know truth is, even at Stanford deep down I never really fit in"

"Well that's because you're a freak" Dean replied and I swatted the back of his head.

"Yeah thanks" Sam replied smiling as I lent forwards.

"In retrospect we're all freaks and we're with each other all the way" I replied and Sam chuckled nodding his head.

"Yeah I know you's are" I smiled at his reply and rested my chin on my arms as I rested them on the front seat smiling at my boys, Dean's right none of this life is worth it without them in it.

"You know I gotta say, I'm sorry I'm gonna miss it" Dean suddenly spoke up and we turned confused.

"Miss what?" Sam and I asked him at the same time.

"How many chances am I gonna have to see my own funeral?" he replied and I rolled my eyes at him but couldn't help the smile, he was nuts but I loved him anyway and if not I loved him more for his comments like that.

* * *

**A/N: Honestly one of my favourite episodes and had a lot of fun writing it so I hope you like it too :)**


	7. S1 Ep 7 - Hook Man

**HOOK MAN**

* * *

**Evie's POV**

We stopped at a Starbucks café to get out of the car for a while and since I made Dean stop for my morning coffee given I've been cooped up in the back of the Impala for days as we've been driving around looking for a case but it's been unusually slow so we'd thought of trying to track down John again and Sam was talking to people while Dean and I got a table and I sipped at my coffee.

"You know your coffee addiction is in close competition with your pancake one" Dean said without looking up from Sam's computer.

"Shut up" I mumbled hanging my head, I was exhausted and haven't had a decent nights rest in weeks so coffee was my main source of sustenance right now, he looked up but didn't comment as Sam finally walked back over to us.

"Your half-caf vanilla latte is getting cold here Frances" I managed a small laugh at Dean as Sam sat down.

"Next time get me a gender-appropriate badge or get her to do it" Sam said throwing the stolen badge down in front of Dean.

"Hey leave me out of it!" I snapped as Dean chuckled.

"It's more fun to go after the ladies" I rolled my eyes and kicked Dean's leg under the table. "Ow" he glared over at me.

"Yeah more fun for you" Sam snapped leaning back in his chair across from me.

"So anything?" Dean asked looking back down at the computer.

"I had them check the FBI's missing person data bank, no John Doe's fitting Dad's description, I even ran his plates for traffic violations"

"Sam I'm telling you, I just don't think Dad wants to be found" Dean replied looking up at him.

"But why?" Sam asked and I sighed. "I mean what is he doing, what if he's in trouble, what if he needs our help?" we'd all asked ourselves these questions a million times but I'd already come to the conclusion that we weren't getting them answered any time soon, John was MIA and didn't care how much he was hurting his sons.

"When we find a real lead on Dad, we'll chase it down okay?" Dean replied still looking up at Sam. "In the meantime-"

"Yeah I know, people to save, evil to hunt" Sam said cutting Dean off having heard it a hundred times by now but he was adamant of finding John.

"For instance, check this out" Dean turned the laptop to face Sam and removed his journal which he'd been writing in from the keyboard. "It's a news item out of _Plains Courier_, Ankeny, Iowa, it's only about 100 miles from here"

"'The mutilated body was found near the victim's car parked on Nine-Mile road', interesting but for us?" Sam read then looked up at Dean.

"Keep reading" Dean replied taking a sip from his coke.

"'Authorities are unable to provide a realistic description of the killer, the sole eyewitness whose name has been withheld is described as distraught by police, she is quoted as saying the attacker was invisible'" Sam continued to read.

"Could be interesting?" I spoke up for the first time since I was dying for a case.

"Or nothing" Sam argued. "One freaked out witness who didn't see anything doesn't mean it's the invisible man"

"But what if it is?" Dean asked him with a smile on his face, he wanted to check this out. "Dad would check it out" I looked up at Dean since anytime he wanted Sam to follow up on a case he'd say that and Sam always agreed and of course Sam did so we hit the road again.

We pulled up in the town of Ankeny, Iowa and Dean went straight to the victims place where we saw a few kids were tampering with an old car and the boys got out so I went to follow but Dean closed the door in my face.

"Not this time Shortstack, wait in the car keep low"

"What?" I frowned glaring at him, he never asked me to stay back.

"Gotta pretend were fraternity brothers and can't do that with you with us, I'll make it up to you" I pouted sitting back in the seat crossing my arms in a huff as they walked away and I could only watch as they talked to the boys tampering around under the hood then I heard my phone ring so I picked it up recognizing Dean's number.

"What!?" I snapped glaring at him through the front windscreen.

_"Ouch babe, look were in but we gotta stay here for my plan to work so hang tight and we'll be out soon" _

"Seriously" I groaned lying down in the back seat throwing my arm over my eyes. "This is one of your worst plans" I mumbled.

_"It's not one of my better ones but it's by far from my worst, we'll talk soon"_ he hung up and I sighed rubbing my temples feeling the headache that I've had for days coming back, ever since my knock on the head from the shapeshifter.

I'd been hiding it from Dean and Sam but it wasn't really going away and I knew Dean would just worry and demand I get checked out but we didn't have the money for that since we didn't exactly have insurance.

I popped some Ibuprofen into my mouth and took a sip of water before resting back and slowly felt myself drifting off finally catching some sleep but then the sound of hands hitting the roof made me jump screaming and heard the familiar laugh.

"Your such an asshole" I spat as Dean climbed into the car with Sam not far behind.

"Whoa easy princess, no need to be hostile" I rolled my eyes but sat up and looked at them waiting for them to fill me in.

"So?" I asked.

"Were going to church" was Dean's reply and I frowned waiting for a clarification but it never came so I sighed and rested my head back closing my eyes the entire drive to the church before Dean parked and we got out going inside with me heading in quietly by myself since this hunt required for us to be discreet with our covers.

I took a seat near the back and listened to the reverend talk before everyone suddenly looked up when the door suddenly slammed shut and I turned seeing Sam and Dean had just come in and let the door slam making me roll my eyes as they sat in the back row trying not to make any bigger fool of themselves, I caught Dean's eye and he smirked but I shook my head and turned back to the front.

"…as a community and as a family" the reverend kept going despite the boy's interruptance. "The loss of a young person is particularly tragic, a life unlived is the saddest of passing's, so please let us pray, for peace…for guidance and for the power to protect our children" everyone bowed their heads, myself included.

I was never one to pray or attend church since growing up my Dad and I just never took any guidance from god since with all the things we knew about and faced just about every day of our lives I couldn't find it within myself to believe that there was such thing to believe in.

After the mass we loitered outside watching the girl we suspected to be Lori talking with a darker-skinned girl and waited until her friend left before I watched the boys approached with Sam taking the lead being the more compassionate one out of the three of us and I hovered nearby listening.

"Are you Lori?"

"Yeah" she replied turning and smiled at the boys.

"My name is Sam, this is my brother Dean" Sam replied pointing to Dean as he said his name. "We just transferred here to the university"

"I saw you inside" she nodded back at the church and I wanted to scoff since they made enough of an entrance and I'd noticed her glancing back at us inside.

"We don't want to bother you, we just heard about what happened"

"We wanted to say how sorry we are" Dean cut in.

"I kind of know what you're going through, I saw someone get hurt once it's something you don't forget" Sam added and I frowned just as the priest walked up and Lori turned to him.

"Dad um…this is Sam and Dean, they're new students"

"It's a pleasure to meet you sir, I must say that was an inspiring sermon" Dean spoke up holding his hand out and shook hands with the priest making me roll my eyes because Dean was never one for anything religious any more than I was.

"Thank you very much, it's so nice to find young people who are open to the Lord's message" I bit back the laugh at Dean's dumfounded expression.

"Listen we're new in town actually and were looking for a church group-" Dean said distracting the priest away from his daughter and I watched them walk away but stayed put listening to Sam ask Lori what happened to her boyfriend.

"Well they don't have a lot to go on, I think they blame me for that" she replied and they too started to walk the other direction and I couldn't very well follow them without seeming like a stalker so I headed back to the car angrily since I felt so left out on this hunt.

I leaned against the side crossing my arms angrily waiting for them to finish their questioning and when they finally walked up I ignored their questioning eyes and climbed in the back as they got in the front and Dean drove to the library since that was out next stop to start the lengthy research and Sam filled Dean in on what Lori had said to him.

"So you believe her?" Dean asked as we walked down the aisle of books.

"I do"

"Yeah I think she's hot too" Dean replied looking at Sam then his eyes went to me but I chose not to reply and stuffed my hands into my jacket pocket as I kept walking.

"No man, there's something in her eyes and listen to this, she heard scratching on the roof" Sam argued as I suddenly stopped seeing the right section we needed and turned going down it as the boys followed. "Found the bloody body suspended upside down over the car"

"Bloody body suspended, sounds like-"

"Yeah I know, The Hook Man Legend" Sam said cutting Dean off.

"That's one of the most famous urban legends ever, you don't actually think we're dealing with The Hook Man, do you?" Dean asked Sam but his eyes again turned to me.

"Every urban legend has a source, a place where it all began" Sam replied when I didn't say anything and I saw them both give me questioning glances since usually I was right there with Sammy spitting out facts.

"Yeah but what about the phantom scratches, tire punctures and the invisible killer?" Dean asked.

"Well maybe The Hook Man isn't a man at all, what if it's some kind of spirit?" Sam asked then again looked down for my opinion but I shrugged then moved over to the desk and asked the lady for all the arrest records for the last 200 years than we took a seat while she went out the back to get them.

"So what's up with you Shortstack?" Dean asked when we took a seat and I frowned looking down at the table as I shrugged my shoulders drawing patterns in the wooden table. "You okay?" he whispered leaning into me and placed his hand on my knee underneath the table.

"I'm fine" I replied offering a complete fake smile and he saw through it but the desk clerk came back with two boxes putting them down on the table.

"Here you go, arrest records going back to 1851" I nodded a thanks up at her as Dean blew dust of the top of the box right into my face making me glare at him.

"Thanks" Dean muttered as she walked away then turned to me when I tried to rub some dust out of my eye so he reached up and got it for me. "Better?"

"No thanks to you" I grumbled brushing some more dust off the top of one of the boxes.

"So this is how you spent four years of your life, huh?" Dean asked ignoring my comment and looked over at Sam.

"Welcome to higher education" Sam replied making me smile as we flipped the lids open and got started looking through every case file but had so far been at it for a few hours now and the only thing I found was a big pile of nothing. "Hey check this out" Sam suddenly spoke out from the nearby shelf so Dean and I stood up going over to him. "1862, a preacher named Jacob Carnes was arrested for murder, looks like he was so angry over the red-light district in town that one night he killed 13 prostitutes" I frowned looking down at the case file in his hands. "'Some of the deceased were found in their beds sheets soaked with blood, others suspended from the limbs of trees as a warning of the flesh'" I grabbed a picture and frowned reading it.

"Get this, the murder weapon?" I turned it around and showed them. "Looks like the preacher lost his hand in an accident, had it replaced with a silver hook"

"Look where all this happened" Sam pointed out towards a part of the case file.

"Nine-Mile Road" Dean replied reading it.

"Same place where the frat boy was killed" Sam added and Dean smiled.

"Nice job Dr Venkman, let's check it out" I sighed watching Sam close the case file and we followed Dean out getting into the Impala and he drove out to Nine-Mile road.

Dean slowed the car to a crawl as Sam lit the area up with some light before Dean finally stopped and turning the car off and we all climbed out going to the boot and Dean opened it up along with the weapons compartment and handed Sam a shotgun.

"If it is a spirit, buckshot won't do much good" Sam said checking to see if it was loaded.

"Yeah, rock salt" I gloated holding up shells and he took two.

"Salt being a spirit deterrent" he smiled loading his gun while Dean grabbed some rope.

"Yeah, it won't kill him but it'll slow him down" Dean replied as he closed the hood.

"That's pretty good" Sam praised and I smiled following after them. "You and Dad think of this?" my smile dropped as I glared at him since actually I'd thought of it.

"I told you, you don't have to be a college graduate to be a genius and actually Evie had been the one to think of it first" Dean replied turning to me with a smile so I smiled back and squeezed his arm appreciating the credit but we suddenly heard twigs snapping ahead so we paused and Sam raised the gun. "Over there, over there" Dean said pointing ahead of us but being so dark we could barely see.

"Put the gun down now!" a cop yelled coming out of the bushes. "Now!" we jumped startled. "Put your hands in behind you heads"

"Okay, okay!" Dean yelled as we all dropped the stuff in our hands and held up our hands.

"Get down on your knees, come on do it, on your knees" I sighed dropping to our knees putting our hands on top of our heads, great plan guys. "Now get down on your bellies, come on do it!" I groaned dropping completely to the ground.

"He had the gun" Dean groaned so I kicked his leg before we were put in cuffs and taken down to the station and frigging had to spend the night in bloody jail but by morning we were let out and I was beyond pissed. "Saved your ass, talked to the Sheriff down to a fine" Dean said as we walked out and I yawned having not slept at all last night. "Dude, I'm Matlock" I rolled my eyes.

"But how?" Sam asked him.

"Told him you were a dumbass pledge and we were hazing you"

"What about the shotgun?"

"I said that you were hunting ghosts and that spirits were repelled by rock salt, you know Typical Hell Week prank"

"And he believed you?" Sam asked sounding shocked and I had to admit that it was surprising from Dean since he usually bullshitted his way out of stuff instead of actually telling the truth for once.

"Well you look like a dumb-ass pledge" Dean replied and I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah okay, that explains Sam but how the hell did you get me out?" I asked falling into step with him.

"I just said you were a pretty girl I was seeing and invited you along to watch and he didn't think twice about letting you go Shortstack"

"Great" I mumbled since that meant they thought I was some slut hooking up with frat boys, we reached the Impala which was parked up the street luckily towed back but before we had a chance to even get in the entire police crew was running out and getting into their cars taking off so I turned back raising an eyebrow at the boys given that was strange so we quickly got in and followed them to a sorority house but instead of stopping we just drove by but I frowned seeing Lori right in the middle of it again.

Dean parked further down the road and we got out but I already knew this was a terrible idea since we already got caught at one crime scene and really didn't feel like getting caught again and spending another night in jail.

I sighed when the boys went in so I rolled my eyes and followed since it was better than leaving them to their own devices, we snuck around the garage then slowly tip-toed down the driveway seeing police and college kids still hanging out the front.

"Why would The Hook Man come here, this is a long way away from Nine-Mile road?" Sam whispered so I looked back.

"Maybe he's not haunting the scene of his crime, maybe it's about something else" I replied just as two more girls came out of the building so we hugged the wall out of sight.

"Dude sorority girls, think we'll see a naked pillow fight?" I rolled my eyes at Dean.

"Sure Dean there's one right behind you" I replied and smacked him upside the head. "There now let's go before we get bloody caught again" he turned rubbing the back of his head glaring at me as I shook my head at him before we helped Sam up to the second level.

"Alright up you go Shortstack" I sighed jumping up just managing to grab ahold of the ledge but my hands we're slipping until Dean grabbed a hold of my ass and squeezed pushing me up a little.

"Ow Dean, push not squeeze you asshole" I whisper shouted down at him seeing his smirk before he gave a shove and I was able to pull myself up and he quickly followed me up and we followed Sam through a window and they argued about being quiet. "Both of you's shut up" I snapped quietly then we tip-toed towards a door but stopped when there was a cop next to the crime scene but he went back downstairs leaving us to push the door open and get a look for ourselves.

We walked in and I frowned at the blood soaked bed in front of us then my eyes drifted up towards the wall where 'Aren't you glad you didn't turn on the light' was carved into the wall with blood and some sort of symbol on the bottom.

"'Aren't you glad you didn't turn on the light' that's right out of the legend" Sam read and I nodded.

"Yeah that's classic Hook Man alright"

"And it's definitely a spirit" Dean added tapping his nose.

"Yeah, I've never smelt ozone this strong before" Sam replied as I walked over to the window and peaked out of the blinds seeing a cop coming back towards the house making me nervous. "Hey come here" I turned back to Sam and saw him point back at the message. "Does that look familiar to you?" he was pointing at the symbol and I took another glance at it.

"Yeah and I think I know where but we gotta get out of here there's a cop coming back" they nodded and we quickly slipped back out the way we came with Dean jumping down first.

"Jump" I rolled my eyes sitting down on the ledge before I jumped and he caught me grabbing my waist before we moved out of the way and Sam jumped down, we snuck back to the car and as soon as we did Sam reached into the passenger side and grabbed the case file pulling out the picture of Jacob Carnes hook.

"It's the same symbol" he pointed out at the medallion that hung from the hook in the picture and it was the same symbol carved on the wall. "Seems like it is the spirit of Jacob Carnes"

"Alright well let's find the dudes grave, salt and burn the bones and put him down" Dean replied and I sighed since I hated digging up graves, it was the worst part of the job.

"'After execution, Jacob Carnes was laid to rest in Old North Cemetery, in an un-marked grave" I groaned since that just made it even harder for us.

"Super" I muttered at the same time Dean did and I pushed off the front of the Impala heading towards the back.

"Okay so we know it's Jacob Carnes but we still don't know where he'll manifest next or why" I watched curiously as Dean grabbed some piece of paper off the front windscreen.

"I'll take a wild guess about why, I think your friend Lori has something to do with this" I frowned but followed his lead getting into the back silently and he drove over to some college party that was going on and I sighed looking down since I was not dressed for a party but I wasn't staying back so I walked in with Dean rolling my eyes every time he glanced at a girl as we walked through the party.

"I hate parties" I muttered as we caught up to Sam.

"Man you've been holding out on me, this college thing is awesome" I rolled my eyes at Dean.

"This wasn't really my experience" Sam muttered and I smiled since I'd thought as much since Sam didn't come off as a party boy like Dean was.

"Oh let me guess, library, studying, straight A's" Sam nodded at Dean and I smiled looking around and saw a couple boys were staring at me so I smiled back but didn't engage them since I didn't care to be a cougar. "What a geek, all right did you do your homework?"

"Yeah it was bugging me right how The Hook Man tied up with Lori?" Sam replied looking down at some paper in his hands. "So I think I came up with something" he un-rolled it and showed it to us, it was an old newspaper clipping.

"'1932, Clergyman arrested for murder'" Dean read then turned to another page. "'1967, Seminarian held in hippie rampage'" Sam cut him off pointing down at the page.

"There's a pattern here, in both cases the suspect was a man of religion who openly preached against immorality and then found himself wanted for killings he claimed were the work of an invisible force, killings carried out, get this with a sharp instrument"

"What's the connection to Lori?" Dean asked then nudged my shoulder making me look back towards them and he glared at me.

"A man of religion who openly preachers against immorality?" Sam replied and I frowned. "Except maybe this time instead of saving the whole town he's just trying to save his only daughter"

"Reverend Sorenson" I replied nodding. "You think he's summoning the spirit?"

"Maybe" Sam deadpanned. "Or you know how a poltergeist can haunt a person instead of a place?"

"Yeah the spirit latches on to the reverends repressed emotions, feeds off them, yeah okay" Dean nodded seeing where Sam and I were going with it.

"Without the reverend ever even knowing it" Sam nodded.

"Either way, you should keep an eye on Lori tonight" Dean replied looking at Sam.

"What about you's?"

"Shortstack and I are gonna go see if we can find that unmarked grave" I looked up surprised but Dean grabbed my hand before I could argue and dragged me out towards the Impala.

I sighed loudly climbing into the passenger seat and road in silence to Old North Cemetery, I wanted to talk to him but I couldn't figure out anything to say so I stayed silent right up until he parked and we got out each grabbing a flashlight and all the stuff we needed for burning the body and started looking at all the different tombstones.

"So you gonna tell me what's going on this time?"

"Nothing's going on Dean, I just want to get this salt and burn over and done with" I replied just as we heard twigs snapping so Dean and I looked up signally we both had heard it but we continued walking before Dean suddenly stopped moving the light over to a gravestone.

"Here we go" he walked down to it and I frowned seeing the same symbol from the wall and Jacob's hook.

"Yay now we get to dig" I muttered to myself and we got to work digging, I took my jacket off half way through and so did Dean since we were shoulder deep in dirt.

"That's it, next time I get to watch the cute girls house" I looked up glaring at him, I was used to his comments but lately they've been getting on my nerves so I used my anger for good and used a bit of extra strength to break through the wooden coffin. "Whoa Eve" I ignored him and looked down into the coffin seeing the preacher.

"Hello preacher" I turned back to Dean. "We gonna do this or not?" I jumped up out of the hold and grabbed the salt as Dean grabbed the lighter fluid and together started dousing the body in it.

"You got the matches?" I felt up and down myself then grabbed them out of my back pocket and stuck one.

"Goodbye preacher" I threw it in and watched the body erupt in flames and we just stood watching the body burn.

"Alright let's get out of here" I nodded and we walked back to the car but just as I was about to get in my phone started ringing, I looked down and saw it was Sam so I quickly flipped it open pressing it to my ear.

"Hello, Sam?"

_"There's been another attack" _

"Who, where?" I asked frantically motioning for Dean to get in.

_"The reverend at his house, we're at the hospital now" _

"Alright we'll meet you there" I hung up then looked up at Dean. "We gotta get to the hospital, Lori's Dad was attacked" he didn't think twice and threw the Impala into drive, we parked and went into the hospital but were quickly stopped by two cops but we saw Sam talking to the same cop that arrested us the other day.

"Hold on there"

"It's alright we're with him" Dean replied pointing at Sam. "That's my brother, that's…hey brother" I rolled my eyes as Dean held his hand up with a huge smile on his face.

"Let 'em though"

"Thanks" we said as the cops let us past and Sam met us in the middle. "You okay?"

"Yeah"

"What the hell happened?" I asked since this doesn't make any sense.

"Hook Man"

"You saw him?" Dean asked as we walked down the hall away from prying ears.

"Damn right, why didn't you guys torch his bones?"

"What are you talking about we did?" I replied looking at him.

"You sure it's the spirit of Jacob Carnes?" Dean added.

"Sure as hell looked like him and that's not all, I don't think the spirit is latching onto the reverend" Sam replied looking back towards the room and I nodded since that much made sense.

"Well yeah, the guy wouldn't send The Hook Man after himself" I replied chancing a glance back as well.

"I think it's latching on to Lori" Sam replied and I turned back surprised since she'd seemed like the victim. "Last night she found out that her father is having an affair with a married woman"

"So what?" Dean asked and I rolled my eyes.

"So she's upset about it" Sam argued. "She's upset about the immorality of it, she told me she was raised to believe if you do something wrong, you get punished"

"Okay so she's conflicted and the spirit of preacher Carnes is latching onto her repressed emotions and maybe he's doing the punishing for her, huh?" Dean asked sounding proud of himself and I smiled shaking my head.

"Yeah, Rich comes on too strong, Taylor tries to make her into a party girl, Dad has an affair" Sam nodded filling in the blanks.

"Remind me never to piss this girl off" Dean muttered.

"You always piss girls off" I replied and watching him turn to me but I turned back to Sam. "We burned those bones, I buried them in salt, why didn't that stop him?"

"You's must have missed something?" Dean and I both shook our head.

"No we burned everything in that coffin" Dean argued turning to look out the window.

"Did you get the hook?" Sam asked and I turned back frowning as I thought about it and couldn't remember seeing the hook at all.

"The hook?" Dean asked turning back too.

"It was the murder weapon and in a way it was part of him" Sam theorized and I nodded.

"So like the bones, the hook is his source of power" I nodded.

"So if we find the hook…"

"We stop The Hook Man" we all said at the same time then smiled before we left the hospital and went back to the library to do more research into Jacob's file so we could figure out where the hell this hook is.

I sighed moving one of the files aside to read another as I was chewing on the end of my pen, we'd been at it for a few hours now and so far nothing mentioned where the hook had ended up and I was feeling my eyes droop from lack sleep.

"Here's something, I think" I looked up at Dean moving my seat closer to see what he'd found. "Logbook, Iowa state penitentiary 'Carnes, Jacob. Personal affects disposition thereof'"

"Does it mention the hook?" Sam asked him.

"Yeah maybe 'Upon execution all earthly items shall be remanded to the Prisoner's House of Worship, St Barnabus Church'"

"Isn't that where Lori's father preachers?" I asked looking up at them.

"Yeah" Dean replied nodding.

"Where Lori lives?" Sam added.

"Maybe that's why The Hook Man's been haunting reverends and reverend's daughters for the past 200 years" Dean replied and I nodded.

"Yeah but if the hook were at the church or Lori's house, don't you think someone might have seen it?" Sam argued. "I mean a blood stained, silver-handed hook?" I sighed taking the pen out of my mouth and capped it.

"Check the church records" I sighed getting up and looked for them then returned with yet another box and we started the search but I finally found it. "I got it, 'St Barnabus donations 1862, received: silver handed hook from state penitentiary-'" I cutting myself off and sighed then looked up at the boys. "Reforged"

"They melted it down, made it into something else?" Sam asked and I nodded so we wrapped it up at the library then drove to the church.

"Alright we can't take any chances, anything silver goes in fire"

"I agree" Sam replied and I nodded my own approval. "So Lori's still at the hospital, we'll have to break in" I scoffed since I thought that was a given.

"Alright take your pick?" Dean said looking at Sam.

"I'll take the house" Sam replied.

"Okay" Dean nodded and Sam started to walk towards the house. "Hey" he called back and Sam stopped turning to us. "Stay out of her underwear drawer" I rolled my eyes as Dean walked away.

"More importantly, be careful Sammy" he smiled and nodded his head before we both turned, I followed Dean's trail and saw him attempting to lock-pick the door into the church so I rolled my eyes walking up and took them off him.

"Hey I was getting there"

"Yeah I know" I replied taking like two seconds to unlock it and opened the door. "But we both know I'm better" he rolled his eyes but had a smile on his face as we walked in and quickly got to work gathering anything silver we could find then went to the basement and lit the furnace and started throwing them inside.

"I got everything that even looked silver" Sam suddenly spoke up coming down the stairs.

"Better safe than sorry" we replied as he dropped the bag to the floor and we started throwing them in too but looked up when the floor creaked above.

"Move, move" Dean said grabbing his sawn-off shotgun and we headed upstairs quietly with Dean leading but what we saw made me reach out and force Dean to lower the gun, it was Lori sitting in one of the pews so I nodded my head for Sam to go and talk to her while Dean and I finished up burning the silver in silence.

But for once in all the years I've been with Dean I could feel it was awkward and I know that it was my fault but ever since the shapeshifter I just felt that there was something wrong between us and I knew it was on my end.

"Dean…" I spoke up but then stopped and sighed as he looked up.

"What?" I shook my head signaling nothing and threw a silver candlestick into the furnace. "What's going on Evie, you haven't been yourself lately"

"I know and I've been trying but it's like I can't get my mind to focus on hunting and I don't know why" I ran my fingers through my hair. "Somethings wrong with me, with us" I added and just as he opened his mouth to reply we heard crashing and bangs from upstairs so we ran up and followed them seeing the Hook Man attacking Sam and Lori.

"Sam drop!" Dean yelled raising the shotgun and Sam didn't think twice and dropped to the ground so Dean fired and the ghost disappeared.

"I thought we got all the silver" Sam protested as he stood back up.

"So did I"

"Then why is he still here?" Sam asked.

"Well maybe we missed something!" Dean exclaimed as we looked around the room.

"Lori, where did you get that chain?" Sam suddenly asked and we turned to see Lori was wearing a silver chain with a cross hanging off it.

"My father gave it to me" she replied.

"Where'd your Dad get it?" Dean asked her but I was already coming to the conclusion that it was what we're looking for.

"He said it was a church heirloom, he gave it to me when I started school" she replied frantic as we were all yelling at her.

"Is it silver?" Sam asked her.

"Yes!" Sam grabbed it breaking it off her neck but before we could even think about burning it we all heard a deep scratching noise and turned seeing a scratch appearing on the wall coming straight towards us and more just like it.

"Sam!" Dean called and as if reading each other's minds they swapped, Dean threw Sam the shotgun along with spare shells while Sam threw Dean the necklace and he turned running back down to the basement while Sam and I stayed with Lori, I backed up behind Sam as he fired off a shot near the scratch but it hit against the roof not hitting anything and when he went to reload, I noticed he'd been hurt.

"Sam your hurt, give me the gun!" I shook my head then grabbed the gun off him and quickly popped two more shells in then turned and pointed it but The Hook Man appeared and knocked the gun out of my hand, I fell back right into Sam and we backed up away from him as it raised the hook in the air ready to strike but suddenly the hook started to melt and the ghost burst into flames disappearing, Dean ran back up and smiled at Sam and I when he noticed the ghost was gone.

Come morning it was the same old deal, ambulance and police showed up and sadly the Sheriff had pulled Dean aside and I stood with him this time since it wasn't like they didn't know I was with the boys.

"And you saw him too?" he asked glancing back and forth between Dean and me. "The man with the hook?"

"Yes" Dean replied throwing out his hands. "I told you, we all saw him"

"He's right, we fought him off and he ran" I added when the Sheriff turned to me.

"And that's all?"

"Yeah that's all" Dean and I replied at the same time.

"Listen, you and your brother-"

"Oh don't worry were leaving town" Dean cut him off and touched my lower back leading me away to the Impala and we climbed in with me taking up the passenger seat since hopefully with Sam hurt he might get some sleep in the back. "Hey what you were saying back there…" I looked over at Dean with a frown creasing my eyebrows.

"Don't worry about it, it was nothing" he reached out taking my hand entwining our fingers.

"Yeah it is, I'm worried about you Eve" he admitted and my frown deepened. "But I'm not gonna push you to talk to me about it since you never push me but whatever this is, when you're ready to talk I'm here okay" I nodded my head just as Sam opened up the back and climbed in with a sour face as Dean and I turned to him. "We could stay" Dean suggested but Sam shook his head so Dean started the Impala and we left.


	8. S1 Ep 8 - Bugs

**A/N: MA - Sex Scene warning xxx**

* * *

**BUGS**

* * *

**Evie's POV**

I was standing nearby watching carefully as Dean lined up the shot that'd win us the round, we were in a bar in the middle of nowhere to blow off some much needed steam with a friendly game of pool against each other but Dean and I ended up attracting two guys who thought they could beat us at pool.

As soon as they placed their bets Dean and I shared a sly look as we played two games throwing them and they tried to walk but I put my best innocent girl face and asked them for one more round like Dean and I had practiced on more than one occasion and scored big time, Dean looked up and he smirked hitting the white pool ball knocking it into the black and we watched it fall into the corner pocket, Dean stood up with a triumphant smirk.

"Time to pay up gentleman" I called strolling over to Dean and he smirked as the men glared at us especially when Dean wrapped his arm over my shoulders pulling me into his side then reluctantly they dropped a wad of cash down onto the pool table and strolled off angrily.

"Nice" Dean gloated picking up the money from the pool table and held it up. "We still got it Shortstack" I laughed shaking my head as I finished the rest of my beer then looked down at my watch, it was getting late and Sam was outside since he'd refused to come in.

"We should go"

"Oh come on, a few more hours" I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"You do remember Sam's outside right?" he sighed loudly then sculled the rest of his beer.

"I miss the days it was just you and me, drinking and hustling all night" he replied putting his arm around my shoulders again as we headed for the exit, Dean was always openly affectionate in bars since I'd almost always be approached by guys during the night the same as he would get approached by women.

"Yeah me too" I admitted and he looked down raising an eye but we walked outside and over to the Impala where Sam was sitting on the hood casually reading the local newspaper but he looked up when Dean laughed holding up our winnings.

"You know we could get day jobs once in a while" Sam suggested and both Dean and I gave him looks.

"Hunting's our day job and the pay is crap"

"Yeah but hustling pool?" he asked as Dean counted the money. "Credit card scams, it's not the most honest thing in the world guys"

"Well let's see…honest…fun and easy" Dean replied pretending to weigh up our options. "It's no contest, besides we're good at it and it's what we were raised to do"

"Yeah well how we were all raised is jacked"

"Speak for yourself Sammy" I retorted then nodded at the newspaper in his hand. "We got a new gig or what?"

"Maybe" he replied sitting up and slipped off the hood. "Oasis Plains, Oklahoma, not far from here" I frowned as he walked towards us. "A gas company employee, Dustin Burwash supposedly died from Creutzfeldt-Jakob" my eyes widened since that was horrible but I didn't see the relevance for us.

"Huh?" Dean asked dumbfounded.

"Human Mad Cow disease" I filled in for the less educated.

"Mad Cow, wasn't that on Oprah?"

"You watch Oprah?" Sam asked him and I laughed nodding my head as Dean immediately realised he'd just discredited himself.

"So this guy eats a bad burger, why is it our kind of thing?" Dean asked changing the topic making me chuckle again.

"Mad Cow disease causes massive brain degeneration, it makes months even years for the damage to appear but this guy Dustin sounds like his brain disintegrated in about an hour, maybe less-"

"Okay that's weird" I muttered.

"Yeah now it could be a disease or it could be something much nastier" Sam replied and I shared a look with Dean before shrugging.

"Alright, Oklahoma" I rolled my eyes as we walked to get in the Impala. "Work, work, work, no time to spend my money"

"Hey it's our money, it's my ass that attracts our competition" I protested and he smirked winking at me.

We got in and started the drive to Oklahoma and as usual I was riding in the back thinking about the old days when it was just me and Dean, don't get me wrong I loved Sam and having him back made hunting feel complete most of the time but when it was just me, Dean and John it was sure easier and less…lonely if that made sense.

I knew Dean loved having Sam with us and I'd never dream of trying to get in between them, they were brothers and that'd always come before me but I missed the alone time with Dean where we could act like we were a couple for once but with Sam it was becoming less and less and I was afraid still that Dean was starting to grow tired of me because I can't imagine my life without him, I was nothing without Dean.

I looked up over the top of my journal to see that we were in Oklahoma and Dean was parking in the parking lot to the power and gas company where Dustin had worked so I closed my book and got out walking beside Dean who surprisingly grabbed my hand as we walked towards a man who was putting tools into his car.

"Travis Weaver?" Sam asked as we approached and he looked up.

"Yeah that's right" Travis replied nodding at us.

"Are you the Travis who worked with Uncle Dusty?" Dean asked.

"Dustin never mentioned Nephews or a Niece" I smiled.

"Actually I'm a niece-in-law" I clarified when I saw his eyes drop to Dean and my clasped hands.

"Really well he sure mentioned you" Dean added nodding. "He said you were the greatest"

"Oh, he did?" Travis asked us with a huge smile on his face before it fell.

"Listen we wanted to ask you what exactly happened out there?" Dean asked him to get what we came for.

"I'm not sure" he shrugged. "He fell in this sinkhole, I went to the truck to get some rope and uh…and by the time I got back…" he trailed off looking away.

"What'd you see?" I asked getting his attention back.

"Nothing, just Dustin"

"No wounds or anything?" Sam prompted him.

"Well he was bleeding from his eyes and his ears, his nose, that's it" Travis replied shrugging again.

"So you think it could be this whole Mad Cow thing?" Dean asked.

"I don't know, that's what the doctors are saying?"

"But if it was he would've acted strange beforehand like dementia, loss of motor control" Sam argued and I nodded.

"You ever notice anything like that?" I asked cutting in.

"No, no way" he replied shaking his head. "But then if it wasn't some disease, what the hell was it?"

"That's a good question" Dean replied.

"You know can you tell us where this happened?" Sam asked and Travis nodded then told us so we got back into the Impala.

We drove pulling up in the new development area and I looked up at all the new houses and workers buzzing about before Dean pulled over across the street from where a small area was tapped off with police tape so we got out.

"Huh what do you think?" Dean asked as we walked towards the sinkhole.

"I don't know but if Travis was right, it happened pretty damn fast" Sam replied and we ducked under the police tape.

"So what some kind of creature chewed on his brain?" Dean asked but I shook my head peering down into the hole.

"No there'd be any entry wound, sounds like this thing worked from the inside" I replied getting a better look as Dean shone his torch down the hole, we bent down and I frowned. "Looks like there's only enough room for one" I looked up at them and both their eyes widened when they understood.

"Evie we have no idea what's down there!" Dean protested as I looked over seeing a length of rope and picked it up.

"Aw thanks for worrying but I'll be fine and you two will have an easier time lifting me back up then one of you two, I'm going" I tied the rope around my waist then positioned myself near the hole to repel down as Dean sighed grabbing the other end. "Don't drop me" I warned with a glare.

"I won't" he replied with a small laugh making my glare towards him intensify as he lowered me down and what I found was enough to make my skin crawl and want to get the hell out of this hole.

"Pull me up" I called and they pulled me up as I carried the damn dead beetle in my hand then gave it to Sam as soon as I was top side shuddering since I hated creepy-crawlies. "So gross" I grumbled as we walked to the car and got in driving back through the development.

"So you found some beetles, in a hole in the ground?" Dean asked looking back at me in the rearview mirror as Sam inspected it in his hand. "That's shocking Evie" I rolled my eyes at him.

"There were no tunnels, no tracks, no evidence of any other kind of creature down there" I replied sitting back in my seat crossing my arms glaring at the back of his head.

"You know some beetles do eat meat, now it's usually dead meat but-"

"How many did you find down there?" Dean asked cutting Sam off but I smiled appreciatively since at least one of them believed me that it was odd.

"Ten" I answered shrugging my shoulders turning back to Dean.

"It'd take a whole lot more than that to eat out some dudes brain" Dean argued glancing back at me.

"Well maybe they're were more of 'em"

"I don't know sounds like a stretch to me"

"Well we need more information on the area, the neighborhood, whether something like this has ever happened before" Sam cut in coming to my defense before Dean and I could start arguing. "What?" Sam asked making me look up to see Dean's eyes were locked on something through the windscreen.

"I know a good place to start" I frowned turning and saw an open house sign decorated with balloons. "I'm kind of hungry for a little barbeque" he added slowing the car down and I sighed. "How 'bout you two?" Sam and I both turned to him. "What we can't talk to the locals?"

"The free food's got nothing to do with it?" I asked quirking an eyebrow up at him.

"Of course not, I'm a professional" he argued and I shared a look with Sam as we both chuckled.

"Right" we said together as Dean parked and we got out heading up to the open house.

"Growing up in a place like this would freak me out" Dean muttered quietly.

"Why?" Sam and I asked curious.

"The manicured lawns, 'How was your day honey?', I'd blow my brains out" Dean replied and I frowned falling back a step, I'd never thought of leaving the life for something like this but I wouldn't say the idea was 'blow my brains out' crazy, I'd had something like this from growing up in Sioux Falls but now that he'd said that I actually realised how different we had it growing up.

"There's nothing wrong with normal" Sam argued.

"I'd take our family over normal any day" Dean argued right back and I frowned stuffing my hands in my pockets trailing after them as we approached the door and knocked with me hidden behind them.

"Welcome" a man greeted but I could see him over their heights.

"Is this the barbeque?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, not the best weather but…I'm Larry Pike, the developer here and you are?"

"Dean, this is Sam" Dean replied then turned to me over his shoulder and went to introduce me but the guy went on.

"Sam, Dean good to meet you, so you're interested in Oasis Plains?"

"Yes sir" they replied and I frowned again feeling ignored that I almost turned to head back to the Impala but the guys next words made me laugh enough to be finally noticed.

"Let me just say, we accept homeowners of any race, religion, color or sexual orientation" I just couldn't hold it in as Sam and Dean stared almost shocked.

"Were brothers and actually this is my fiancé Evelyn" Dean spoke up grabbing my hand and pulled me beside him as I reined myself in and stopped laughing. "We're looking for a place to settle down, ain't that right sweetheart?" I nodded my head going with that.

"Well great, come on in" he replied and led us in through the house into the backyard.

"You said you were the developer?" Sam asked him.

"Eighteen months ago, I was walking this valley with my survey team, there was nothing here but scrub bush and squirrels and you know what, we built such a nice place to live that I actually bought into myself, this is our house" he pointed back at the house. "We're the first family in Oasis Plains, this is my wife Joanie"

"Hi there" she greeted us when he walked up wrapping his arm around her waist lovingly.

"Hi" Dean said shaking her hand.

"This is Sam, Dean and Dean's fiancé Evelyn" I smiled shaking her hand too. "Tell them how much you love the place honey and lie if you have to because I need to sell some houses" Larry said not being subtle at all and she nodded. "Will you excuse me?" he added leaving us with his wife.

"Don't let his salesman routine scare you, this really is a great place to live and it'll be nice to have some blossoming new families in the area" Dean and I both looked up shocked and when I turned to Dean he almost looked a few shades whiter but we were both luckily saved by another woman coming up behind her.

"Hi, I'm Lynda Bloome, head of sales" she introduced herself.

"Lynda was the second to move in, she's a very noisy neighbor though" Joanie said before walking away and I raised an eye, they had horrible sales pitches and weren't even funny.

"She's kidding of course" Lynda cut in smiling at us. "I take it you two are interested in becoming homeowners?" she asked gesturing at me and Dean.

"Well…" Dean said trying to find words.

"Yeah well…" I cut in trying to help but couldn't find words myself since I'd lost concentration and was actually thinking on what'd be like, to live here, with Dean…a couple of kids maybe, a normal life but of course it was just fantasy.

"Well let me just say that it would be wonderful to have some young families move into the area" she replied just making Dean and I worse as we stuttered again before he chuckled looking down at me as if to say 'what are you doing to me here', I shrugged since I wasn't asking for their thoughts either since it only served to remind me that this and children weren't in my future.

"Right um…I'm gonna go talk to Larry, okay honey" he finally spat out then walked away playfully slapping me on the ass as I turned back to Lynda.

"Yeah uh…don't mind Dean this is all…new to him" I stuttered nervously.

"Not the settling down type?" she asked.

"You have no idea" I replied then looked to Sam for help and he cut in getting her attention off me and she started going on about how great the houses were but my eyes fell to a new guest to the party, a big ass tarantula walking across the table behind her.

"Excuse me" Sam spoke up stopping her and she muttered an 'oh' before walking away and Sam went over picking up the spider in his hand before walking over to a boy who'd been smiling and laughing as the spider had crept towards Lynda. "Is this yours?"

"You gonna tell my Dad?" he asked us spitefully.

"I don't know, who's your Dad?" Sam asked as he took his creepy spider back.

"Uh yeah…Larry usually skips me in the family introductions"

"Ouch first name basis with the old man sounds pretty grim" Sam shot back and I smiled shaking my head then wandered off to find where Dean had gotten to and saw him and Larry just coming out of the house.

"Matthew" Larry said walking over to his son so I waited for Dean to come to me before we walked back to Sam.

"Remind you of somebody?" Sam asked making me frown since now was not the time for them to get into a fight about John, Dean looked over at Larry who was clearly reprimanding his son. "Dad?" he added when Dean turned back to him.

"Dad never treated us like that" he argued with Sam.

"Well, Dad never treated you like that, you we're perfect, he was all over my case" Sam replied and I sighed as Dean shook his head like he didn't remember. "You don't remember?"

"Maybe he had to raise his voice but sometimes you were out of line" Sam chuckled.

"Right…right like when I said I'd rather play soccer than learn bowhunting"

"Bowhunting's an important skill" Dean argued and I rolled my eyes.

"Okay enough, how was your tour?" I cut in looking at Dean telling him to change the bloody subject.

"Oh it's excellent I'm ready to buy so start popping out babies for all these women to gush over" I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah need to do the deed for that to happen don't ya think" I replied and Sam made a disgusted face but I was serious, Dean and I haven't had sex in so long and I think that was a root of our problems lately. "Now seriously Dean?" I asked and his face went serious meaning he was back on the case.

"So you's might be onto something, looks like Dustin Burwash wasn't the first strange death around here"

"What happened?" I asked him.

"About a year ago, before they broke ground one of Larry's surveyors dropped dead while on the job, get this severe allergic reaction to bee stings"

"More bugs" I replied with a shudder, it just had to be bugs.

"More bugs" Dean agreed reaching out to touch my arm since he knew I had a deep fear for creepy-crawlies ever since I was younger and it's never passed.

We said our goodbyes and got back into the Impala driving through the neighborhood as the sun set but this time Sam was in the driver's seat and Dean was riding shotgun and as usual I was in the back but it was okay since I was listening to messages on my phone from my Dad.

_'Hey princess, got your message about the Hook Man case, sounds like a bad one but glad you're okay and call back soon okay, I miss ya darling' _I smiled then decided to send him an email.

**'Yeah it was a pretty bad but all is well with me and the boys and I promise to call real soon, working a case in Oklahoma and already it's turning out to be a nightmare for me given it all seems connected to bugs in some way but I'll keep you posted, love you – Evelyn'** I put my phone away then leaned against the seats.

"So I've heard of killer bees but killer beetles?" Dean asked seeing he had my attention. "What is it that could make different bugs attack?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"Well hauntings sometimes include bug manifestations"

"Yeah but I didn't see any evidence of ghost activity" I argued looking at Sam.

"Yeah me neither" he replied and I sighed resting my arms on the seat and put my chin against them staring out the front windscreen.

"Maybe they're being controlled somehow, you know by something or someone" Dean spoke up.

"You mean like Willard?" Sam asked.

"Yeah bugs instead of rats" I shuddered since I didn't like either of those.

"There are cases of psychic connections between people and animals, elementals, telepaths" Sam replied.

"Yeah the whole Timmy-Lassie thing" Dean added and I scoffed with a small laugh. "Larry's kid, bugs for pets"

"Nutjob" I muttered because whoever kept bugs for pets was downright creepy.

"Matt?" Sam asked glancing at Dean and we nodded. "He did try and scare the realtor with a tarantula"

"Think he's our Willard?" Dean asked.

"I don't know" Sam sighed not sounding sure. "Anything's possible I guess"

"Oooh hey, pull over here" Dean suddenly spoke up so Sam did as he was told pulling into a driveway as Sam and I looked on with confusion.

"What are we doing here?" I asked curiously but Dean got out.

"It's too late to talk to anybody else" he replied leaning down to open the garage.

"We're gonna squat in an empty house?" Sam asked in disbelief.

"I wanna try the steam shower, come on" Dean replied lifting the door up and I sighed shrugging when Sam turned back to me. "Come on!" Sam sighed then drove into the garage but nutsacked Dean as we passed and I burst out laughing as Dean rolled the door back down.

"This is a new one for us" I muttered getting out with my bag thrown over my shoulder.

"I know" Dean smiled as we walked in.

* * *

**xxxx**

We walked around checking the house out before I found a room that was clean and pristine with a queen bed and floral picture hanging on the wall, I sighed and dropped my bag, I was ready to get changed and try to get some sleep but just as I pulled my shirt over my head I felt arms snake around my waist and a hearty chuckle in my ear.

"Wanna check out the shower together?" I leaned back into his arms as his lips dropped to my neck.

"If I said no" I smirked moving my hands up behind me to thread into his hair.

"Too bad" he replied and I squealed when he suddenly bent down picking me up and walked to where the bathroom was.

"Dean!"

"Come on, live a little since it's not like we'd ever be able to try one again" I rolled my eyes as he put my feet down on the tiles and kicked the door shut with his foot before his lips were on mine making me smile into the kiss as his hands went around my waist snaking up to my bra strap and I felt it give way with expect touch before dropping to the floor.

"Dean we…what if Sam walks by?"

"Trust me, he won't" his lips crashed back to mine so I sighed dropping my hands to undo his belt buckle and drew the fly down along with the button and he did the rest dropping his pants and pulled his shirt over his head then hooked his hands into the front of my jeans pulling my hips towards him so I was flush up against his growing erection. "See what you do to me, it's been way too long Shortstack since we've had alone time" I nodded my agreement then helped him get my jeans off before our underwear followed and he pushed me backwards into the shower and turned it on and immediately I tilted my head under the water letting it wash over me.

Steam started to fill the room and the water heated up nice and I already knew I loved this shower, Dean's lips fell back to my neck playfully sucking and nipping at the skin before he started to dip his head lower and I moaned running my finger through his hair just as he grabbed my hips pulling me back towards him so I could feel his erection pressing into my inner thighs and I moaned looking into his eyes before cupping his cheeks and kissed him.

He kissed back with fever and slowly moved his hand between our bodies and I felt him brush it against my center making me moan into his mouth and that allowed him to slip his tongue in as he pushed me back so my back was now pressed against the cool tiles.

"Legs around me" he warned before grabbing the back of my thighs and lifted me up so I quickly wrapped my legs around his waist and we went back to kissing and fighting for dominance with our tongue's as his hand slipped between us again and slowly started to play with my sensitive part.

"Oh god…Dean!" I cried out as he slipped a finger into me followed by a second and I arched my back pushing against his hand silently begging for more which he gladly obliged thrusting them in and out bringing me closer to my first orgasm. "Ah god Dean…yes right there" his lips dropped back to my neck as he continued fingering me and I felt the coil in my belly tightening before it snapped and I came with a loud moan dropping my head against his shoulder.

He gave me a few seconds to recover holding me against the wall before he started stroking himself and aligning his tip to my entrance and all it took was a nod for him to push it in bottoming himself out then stayed sheathed inside for a second stretching me out to accustom his sheer size before he finally started to move, pulling out…pushing back in, pulling out…back in and pretty soon the friction and loving touches had us both teetering on the edge.

"Oh god, Dean please…please" I begged not really sure what I was begging for but his thrusts got faster and again I felt the familiar pleasant sensation of my belly tightening and with a few more thrusts his arms tightened around me so I knew he was close.

"Oh shit Eve, I'm gonna…" I nodded gripping his forearms digging my nails in and with one final thrust on his part we both came with loud moans filled with each other's names and I sagged against him riding out my primal bliss as my walls clenched around him milking every last drop of his orgasm.

"I love you Dean, so much" I nuzzled against his neck as he held me against him.

"Me too Shortstack" he whispered against my skin.

**xxxx**

* * *

By the time we finally got out of the shower and moved to the bed it was late and even then it was well into the early hours of the morning that I finally passed out from the many and long passionate rounds of lovemaking that when I heard a knock on our door I groaned pulling the sheet up higher covering my naked body knowing only Sam would knock.

"Evie get up, we gotta go someone else has been killed" my eyes widened in shock.

"Alright" I rolled over expecting to come into contact with Dean's hard chest but he wasn't there so I quickly got dressed and walked out seeing Sam at the bathroom door knocking loudly and I laughed hearing the shower running again.

"You ever coming out of there?" Sam asked as I approached.

"What?" Dean called from inside.

"Dean, a police call came in on the scanner" Sam continued rolling his eyes at me but I shrugged since what could I do.

"Hold on" Dean called again.

"Someone was found dead three blocks from here, come on" the shower shut off then a couple seconds later Dean finally opened the door popping his head out and I saw he had towel around his waist and one on his head making me laugh.

"This shower is awesome" he said then turned to me with a huge smirk. "Wanna join me again Shortstack?"

"Come on!" Sam groaned walking away leaving me with Dean, I shook my head smiling as I pushed Dean aside so I could brush my teeth but Dean had other ideas.

"Dean seriously, we better go" he ignored me and continued kissing up and down my neck. "The sooner we figure out why someone else is dead the sooner this case is solved and we can relive last night over again" he sighed rolling his eyes at me in the mirror.

"We better because I don't think I can go without sex with you for that long again"

"Dean!" I scolded but he just laughed and kissed my cheek.

"You love it Shortstack!" I rolled my eyes as he left to get changed.

I finished brushing my teeth then threw my hair up into a high ponytail then met the boys in the garage after packing up our stuff and Sam and I made sure to tidy up so I didn't look like anyone squatted before we drove to where the Sam had heard the body was found.

Dean pulled up and we got out popping umbrella's up since it was raining and I huddled against Deans as he wrapped an arm around my waist pulling me underneath his surprising me a bit at the unwarranted show of affection, we walked towards Larry who was on the phone but he hung up as we approached.

"Hello, your back early" I smiled since we never left but of course he didn't need to know that.

"Yeah we just drove in, wanted to take another look at the neighborhood" Dean replied looking up towards the house the police were going into.

"What's going on?" Sam asked him.

"You's met Lynda Bloome at the barbeque?" he asked looking back at a body being loaded into a coroners car.

"The realtor" I nodded.

"Well she uh…passed away last night"

"What happened?" Dean asked as we stared in disbelief.

"I'm still trying to find out, I identified the body for police" he replied then looked up to the porch where a cop waved him over. "Look I'm sorry, this isn't a good time"

"It's okay" Sam replied and he nodded muttering an 'excuse me' before leaving.

"You know what we have to do, right?" Dean asked looking at me and Sam and I sighed nodding my head.

"Yeah get in that house"

"See if we got a bug problem" I frowned moving to the Impala which we got in and moved then waited for the police to finish up with the house before we moved in jumping the fence and used a vertical garden to get to an upstairs window and slipped in. "This looks like the place" Dean pointed out and we looked down seeing the outline of a body along with blood smears in the carpet.

Dean moved into the bathroom and lifted up a hand towel and about five dead spiders fell out making me shudder since spiders was on the top of my most hated insect list and my mind instantly flashed back to Matt.

"From spider-boy?" I asked turning to look back at Sam.

"Matt" he asked making it sound angry that I was even suggesting it but then sighed. "Maybe"

We slipped out of the house again thankfully un-noticed and drove to the edge of the settlement seeing a bus dropping off school kids and Matt got out but headed in the opposite direction to his house and I shared a look with Dean.

"Isn't his house that way?" I nodded.

"Yep" Sam replied as we watched Matt walk towards the woods.

"So where's he going?" I shrugged and we got out quietly following him seeing him playing with yet another insect so I stayed back as the boys walked up to him.

"Hey Matt" Sam spoke up making him turn and see us. "Remember me?"

"What are you doing out here?" he asked us and I raised an eyebrow towards him.

"Well we wanna talk to you" Dean replied.

"You're not here to buy a house, are you?" I shook my head no. "Wait, you're not serial killers?" I chuckled a bit.

"No, no, no I think your safe" Sam chuckled as well.

"So Matt, you sure know a lot about insects" Dean cut in getting down to what we really wanted to know from the kid.

"So?" he shrugged still with the damn stick insect sitting on his hand.

"Did you hear about what happened to Lynda, the realtor?" I asked taking a cautious step forward but stayed behind Dean just in case.

"I heard she died this morning" he shrugged like it was no big deal.

"Mm that's right, spider bites" Dean replied and Sam looked back with a frown.

"Matt, you tried to scare her with a spider" Sam added and Matt looked at us surprised as he caught on to what we thought.

"Wait, you think I had something to do with that?"

"You tell us?" Dean asked him.

"That tarantula was a joke" he argued then looked at me. "And I was actually trying to scare you" I frowned and I saw Dean glare at the kid so I reached out touching his arm to placate him since Sammy had handled it. "Anyway that wouldn't explain the bee attack or the gas company guy" he added and I raised another eye towards him.

"You know about those?" I asked curiously.

"There is something going on here, I don't know what but somethings happening with the insects, let me show you something" he replied picking up his backpack from the ground then started walking so we followed him curious to what the hell he was on about.

"So if you know about all this bug stuff, why not tell your Dad?" Sam asked Matt. "Maybe he could clear everybody out?"

"Believe me, I've tried but Larry doesn't listen to me"

"Why not?" Sam asked again.

"Mostly, he's too disappointed in his freak son" Matt replied and Dean and I looked up at Sam as he scoffed nodding his head.

"I hear you"

"You do?" Dean asked and I looked up shaking my head at him when he turned towards me.

"Matt how old are you?" Sam asked after a glance back at Dean.

"Sixteen"

"Well don't sweat it because in two years something greats going to happen" Sam replied and I frowned feeling Dean tense beside me.

"What?" Matt asked scoffing.

"College" Sam replied with an honest smile. "You'll be able to get out of that house and away from your Dad"

"What kind of advice is that?" Dean asked so I squeezed his hand tighter signaling him to let it go and not bite. "Kid should stick with his family" he added ignoring my warning and Sam turned back with an exasperated sigh.

"How much further Matt?" I asked before they could start arguing.

"We're close" he replied walking ahead as Sam and Dean shared another angry look before Sam started following.

"Dean you can't keep getting angry every time Sam says something like that"

"It ain't my fault" he protested then started walking so I sighed loudly before I trailed after them and honestly don't even know why I try.

We walked into a small clearing and the only thing that could be heard was the buzzing sounds of insects and I huddled closer to Dean shuddering again since just being near this many bugs was making me feel sick to my stomach.

"I've been keeping track of insect populations, it's part of an AP science class" Matt spoke up stopping just shy of entering the clearing.

"You two are like two peas in a pod" Dean muttered and I rolled my eyes since he really need to get over this anger towards Sam for going to college.

"What's been happening?" Sam asked looking at Matt choosing to bite on Dean's pokes.

"A lot" Matt replied looking back at us. "I mean from bees to earthworms uh…beetles, you name it, it's like they're congregating here"

"Why?" Dean and I asked at the same time looking at Matt.

"I don't know" he replied and I frowned.

"What's that?" Sam suddenly asked nodding out into the clearing at a big mound of dirt but Matt didn't answer so Dean shrugged then moved towards it with us following, me with a little reluctance especially when I saw all the worms and jumped back with a small squeal.

"Urgh so gross" I spoke when they all turned back to me, Sam and Dean with a smirk knowing how much I despised bugs and Matt was looking at me with a frown since I must have insulted his fondness for the disgusting things.

Dean turned back to the worms then used his foot to push down and the ground underneath gave way a bit so he crouched down and grabbed a stick then started poking around in the small hole he'd created before hitting something.

"There's something down there" he stated turning back to Sam and me before he turned back and started digging around with his hand making me feel even sicker and held my hand over my mouth as he felt around then finally pulled something up and my eyes widened seeing it was a human skull.

Matt now a tad freaked left with Sam as Dean dug up the rest of the bones wrapping them up in some cloth before standing up turning to me with a smirk and I shook my head glaring at him knowing exactly what he was about to do.

"You do it Dean Winchester and I swear to god I'll have you castrated painfully" I backed up as he ignored my warning and held up a few worms in his hands. "I mean it Dean!" he threw them towards me and I jumped away with a squeal but not fast enough and I quickly brushed them off me. "You asshole!" I screamed just as Sam came back staring at us in confusion.

"Whoa, what did I miss?"

"Your idiot and ass of a brother just threw frigging worms at me like the immature child that he is!" I snapped then walked off with Sam and Dean laughing.

"Oh Shortstack don't be like that!" Dean called after me but I kept walking.

"She's gonna kill you man" I heard Sam's reply before I was out of earshot and climbed into the backseat of the Impala.

They finally came out a few minutes later and climbed into the front seat and I glared at the back of them as Sam turned putting the box of skulls and bones beside me before he started the car since he was driving and I shook my head when he looked at me.

"Oh lighten up Evie it was a joke" Dean mocked still with a smile of his face so I turned my head ignoring him as Sam pulled away and that was how it stayed the entire drive to the nearest college so we could figure out just who these bones were.

We pulled up and I got out shutting the door harder than necessary as they got out as well and Sam took off his jacket putting it over the top of the box to cover them up as we started walking towards the Anthropology building.

"So a bunch of skeletons in an unmarked grave" Sam spoke up as we walked.

"Yeah well maybe this is a haunting, pissed of spirits, some unfinished business?" Dean replied.

"Yeah maybe, the question is why bugs?" Sam asked and I saw his eyes go over towards me since usually it was me and him speculating the why's but I was staying silent. "And why now?" he added seeing I wasn't going to offer up my two cents.

"That's two questions" Dean quipped back sounding just as much in a mood as I was. "Hey so with that kid back there how could you tell him to just ditch his family like that?" I sighed shaking my head because I hated when he insisted on bringing this up.

"Just uh…I know what the kids going through" Sam replied.

"How about telling him to respect his old man, how's that for advice?" Dean argued.

"Dean come on" Sam said stopping with a smile but I could tell he was sick of the same argument as well. "This isn't about his old man, you think I didn't respect Dad that's what this is about"

"Guys is really now the time for this" I argued glaring at them.

"She's right let's forget it, sorry I brought it up" Dean added and went to walk away.

"I respected him" Sam said stopping him and I sighed throwing my hands up giving up. "But no matter what I did it was never good enough"

"So what are you saying, Dad was disappointed in you?" Dean asked turning back to Sam.

"Was?" Sam scoffed shaking his head. "Is, always has been"

"Why would you think that?" I asked since even I knew that Sam was, always has been John's favorite since Dean was raised like a warrior from the age of four and Sam had gotten away with not knowing until he got too inquisitive for his own good.

"Because I didn't want to bow hunt or hustle pool because I wanted to go to school and live my life which in our wacked up family made me the freak" Sam argued looking at Dean.

"Yeah you always were kind of like the blond chick in _The Munster's_" Dean joked not being serious as usual in situations like this.

"Dean, you know what most Dads are when their kids score a full ride?" Sam asked. "Proud" I sighed shaking my head since this was a tedious conversation. "Most Dads don't toss their kids out of the house"

I remember the fight between John and Sam since they were at the salvage yard visiting and is the reason our Dads don't talk anymore and my Dad had even pulled a gun on John threatening him to never darken our doorstep again and that was when John and Dean left.

Sam had stayed with us for a few days before he left for college leaving me alone and it was the start of my depression since I knew I'd never see either brothers or the man I'd always seen as an Uncle again but about a week later my Dad told me to go and catch up with Dean so I did and it's what started this long ass adventure with Dean.

"I remember that fight, in fact I seem to recall a few choice phrases coming out of your mouth" Dean shot back and Sam scoffed shaking his head again.

"You know truth is, when we finally do find Dad I don't know if he's even going to wanna to see me" Sam admitted and I frowned looking up at him because I doubted that.

"Sam, Dad was never disappointed in you, never" Dean replied and I looked back at him. "He was scared" I sighed since we agreed never to tell Sam this since that's what John wanted.

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked.

"He was afraid of what could've happened to you if he wasn't around but even when you two weren't talking he used to swing by Stanford whenever he could, keep an eye on you make sure you were safe" it was the only time Dean and I had alone on do our own thing especially after we got together.

"What?" Sam asked again this time more disbelieving.

"Yeah" Dean and I replied nodding our heads.

"Why didn't he tell me any of that?"

"It's a two-way street Sam, you could've picked up the phone" I cut in looking at him since he'd cut us all off. "Now let's go were gonna be late for our appointment" I added seeing he was stuck on what to say.

We showed the bones to the professor pretending to be students and he took them somewhere to study them while we waited in the classroom for him to return and I sat wondering what it've been like to actually go to college like Sam, I never even applied to one since after I started hunting I just barely graduated high school.

"So you three are students?" the professor asked walking back into the room making me sit up straighter then stood walking towards him.

"Yeah, yeah" Sam said as the professor put the box on his desk. "Were in your class, Anthro 101?"

"Oh yeah"

"So what about the bones, professor?" Dean asked getting straight to the point.

"This is quite an interesting find you've made, I'd say they're 170 years old, give or take" my eyes widened since that was insane. "The time frame and the geography heavily suggest Native American"

"We're there any tribes or reservations on that land?" I asked him.

"Not according to the historical record but the relocation of native peoples was quite common at that time"

"Right, well are there any local legends, oral histories about the area?" Sam asked him.

"Well…you know there's a Euchee tribe in Sapulpa, it's about 60 miles from here, someone out there might know the truth" we nodded since at least it was a lead.

"All right" Dean replied before we left following it.

We drove to the place the professor told us about and we asked a local man for directions and he directed us up to talk to a man in a diner, so here we were walking in and I spotted a Native American man sitting by himself playing with a stack of cards as soon as we walked in so I nudged the boys and we walked towards him.

"Joe White Tree?" Sam asked and he looked up nodding his head. "We'd like to ask you a few questions, if that's all right"

"We're students from the university-"

"Not you're not" Joe cut Dean off. "Your lying" he added and Dean looked taken aback since it was rare for someone to call him out on a story.

"Um well truth is-"

"You know who starts sentence with 'truth is'?" Joe asked cutting Dean off again. "Liars" I smiled a bit at Dean's dumbfounded expression then turned back to Joe.

"Have you ever heard of Oasis Plains?" I asked going with the truth.

"It's a housing development near the Atoka Valley" Sam added clarifying and Joe looked up at us.

"I like them, they're not liars" I smiled looking at Dean as he ran a hand over his face. "I know the area" he added looking at Sam and me.

"What can you tell us about the history there?" I asked him.

"Why do you wanna know?" he asked right back and I turned to Sam since that was odd.

"Something…" Sam spoke up then sighed. "Something bad is happening in Oasis Plains, we think it might have something to do with some old bones we found down there, Native American bones" Joe looked down with a deep sigh then nodded and looked back up at us.

"I'll tell you what my grandfather told me, what his grandfather told him" my eyes raised a bit since that was a lot of history. "Two hundred years ago, a band of my ancestors lived in that valley, one day the American Calvary came to relocate them" Dean, Sam and I shared a quick look. "They were resistant, the cavalry impatient, as my grandfather put it on a night the moon and sun share the sky as equals the cavalry first raided our village, they murdered, raped, the next day the cavalry came again and the next and the next and on the sixth night the cavalry came one last time and by the time the sun rose every man, woman and child still in the village was dead" I shared another look with Dean and Sam. "They say on the sixth night as the chief of the village lay dying he whispered to the heavens that no white man would ever tarnish this land again, nature would rise up and protect the valley and it would end in as many days of misery and death to the white man as the cavalry had brought upon his people"

"Insects" Dean muttered towards Sam and me. "Sounds like nature to me"

"Six days?" I asked Joe.

"And on the night of the sixth day none would survive" he replied then looked back down at his cards as we shared one last look.

"Thank you" I said towards Joe before we walked out leaving.

"When did the gas company guy die?" Sam asked as we walked back towards the Impala.

"Uh let's see, we got here Tuesday so Friday the 20th" Dean replied and something suddenly dawned on me.

"March 20th, that's the spring equinox"

"The night the sun and the moon share the sky as equals" Dean added and I nodded as Sam scoffed.

"So every year about this time anybody in Oasis Plains is in danger, Larry built his neighborhood on cursed land" I nodded.

"And on the sixth night, that's tonight" I replied.

"If we don't do something, Larry's family will be dead by sunrise" Sam added frantically. "So how do we break a curse?"

"You don't break a curse, you get out of its way" Dean replied and I nodded.

"We gotta get those people out now" I said as we got in and Dean sped off back towards Oasis Plains but it was already dark by the time we were even close so Dean called ahead to try and coax Larry's family out.

"Yes Mr Pike, there's a mainline gas leak in your neighborhood"

_"God really and how big?" _I heard Larry ask since Dean had the phone on loudspeaker.

"Well it's fairly extensive, I don't want to alarm you but we need your family out of the vicinity for at least 12 hours or so, just to be safe"

_"Who is this again?" _Larry asked and I looked up with a frown since it was sounding less and less that he was going to leave.

"Travis Weaver, I work for Oklahoma Gas and Power"

_"Uh-huh, the problem is I know Travis he's worked with us for over a year, so who is this?" _Larry replied and I sighed grabbing the phone from Dean and snapped it shut.

"Uh give me the phone" Sam snapped grabbing it off me and dialed in a new number before putting it to his ear. "Matt it's Sam" this time neither Dean nor I could hear. "Matt just listen, you have to get your family out of that house right now, okay" Sam looked over at us. "Because somethings coming…yeah a lot more…you gotta make him listen okay"

"Give me the phone" Dean argued grabbing it from Sam. "Matt under no circumstances are you to tell the truth, he'll just think your nuts, tell him you have a sharp pain in your right side and you gotta go to the hospital okay" he snapped the phone shut ending the call then glared over at Sam. "'Make him listen, what are you thinking?"

"Dean not the time okay!" I snapped shaking my head at him as he continued to speed towards Oasis Plains and we pulled up outside the Pike's house but they were still here meaning Matt had ignored Dean's advice and probably went with Sam's instead.

"Damn it they're still here, come on" Dean cursed getting out so we followed him getting out as well and we walked towards the door just as Larry opened the door coming out.

"Get off my property before I call the cops!" he yelled.

"Mr Pike listen-"

"Dad, they're just trying to help" Matt cut Sam off.

"Get in the house!" Larry yelled at his son and it filled me with anger since it did remind me of John when we disobeyed him.

"Sorry I told the truth" Matt said towards us confirming my earlier explanation.

"We had a plan Matt, what happened to the plan?" Dean asked him.

"Look it's 12am, they are coming any minute now" Sam spoke up towards Matt and Larry.

"You need to get your family and go before it's too late" I added glaring at Larry.

"You mean before the biblical swarm?" Larry asked and I glared at him.

"Larry what do you think really happened to that relator?" Dean spat at him equally angry. "And the gas company guy, you don't think something weirds going on around here?"

"Look I don't know who you are but you're crazy, you come near my boy or my family again, were gonna have a problem"

"Well I hate to be a downer but we got a problem right now" Dean spat back at Larry.

"Dad they're right, were in danger" Matt tried again but Larry turned to him.

"Matt, get inside now!"

"No!" Matt yelled defiantly. "Why won't you listen to me?"

"Because this is crazy, it doesn't make any sense!" Larry screamed at him.

"Look this land is cursed, people have died here, now are you really going to take that risk with your family?" Sam asked loudly but my ears caught the loud sound of buzzing and I grabbed Dean's arm alerting him.

"Wait" Dean spoke up stopping all the yelling. "You hear it?" he asked looking up at Larry.

"What the hell?" he asked looking around just as the bug sapper behind him started going crazy as bugs flew into it.

"Alright it's time to go, Larry go get your wife" Dean said quickly and Larry nodded running towards the house.

"Guys?" Matt suddenly said looking in the distance so we followed his gaze and saw a huge swarm heading straight towards us.

"Oh my god" Larry muttered.

"We'll never make it" I spoke up watching the swarm continue to grow larger and larger by the second.

"Everybody in the house, everybody in the house go!" Dean yelled grabbing my hand and we ran into the house shutting the door behind us.

"Anyone else in the neighborhood?" Sam asked them.

"No it's just us" Larry replied just as his wife came up behind him.

"Honey what's happening, what's that noise?" she asked.

"Call 911" Larry said looking at her. "Joanie!"

"Okay" she replied running off.

"I need towels" Dean suddenly spoke up walking towards Larry.

"The closet" he said then led Dean towards the closet.

"Alright we gotta lock this place up, doors, windows, the fireplace, everything okay" I added towards Sam and he nodded grabbing Matt and we went upstairs shutting up every possible entry point an insect could use to get inside then went back downstairs.

"No signal!" Larry called out as I made it to the bottom of the stairs.

"You won't get one, they're blanketing the house" Dean replied and I grabbed his hand to calm myself down since this was literally my worst nightmares.

"So what do we do now?" Larry asked us.

"We try to outlast it" Sam replied as Dean suddenly let go of my hand and disappeared. "Hopefully the curse will end at sunrise"

"Hopefully?" Larry asked skeptically just as Dean came back closing the door and showed us a can of bug spray.

"Bug spray?" Joanie asked.

"Trust me" Dean replied just as there was a creaking noise coming from the fireplace.

"What is that?" Matt asked speaking up as Dean, Sam and I walked towards the fireplace.

"The flue" Sam replied and Dean grabbed my hand again.

"Alright I think everybody needs to get upstairs" Dean said just as the bugs broke through and thousands of them swarmed into the living room getting into our hair, clothes and mouths but I heard a lighter being flicked and fire suddenly lit up the room and I looked up seeing Dean using the bug spray to create a stream of fire. "Everybody upstairs, now!" he screamed grabbing my hand and we ran upstairs and Larry led us to the attic as Dean continued spraying warding off the bugs.

Just as we thought we were out of the woods though a new sound came from above us and we looked up seeing holes being eaten away from the roof as dust rained down.

"Oh god what's that?" Mrs Pike asked as we walked over to get a better view of what it was.

"Something's eating through the wood" Dean pointed out.

"Termites" Matt said and I frowned since this was the worst hunt ever.

"Alright everybody get back, get back!" Dean said and the Pike's moved to a far corner of the attic just as the roof gave way and bees swarmed inside attacking us again so Dean lit the bug spray again waving the flame around but it wasn't enough.

Sam suddenly grabbed a metal cover that went over the power box so I quickly grabbed a piece of wood and together we covered the hole but the termites were just eating a new hole and broke through.

Dean lit the bug spray again but it wasn't going to be enough and we were soon choking on the bugs as we tried to brush them off me as we moved over to the Pike's trying to fight off the swarm as Dean continued using the spray but it finally ran out and he ran over huddling in the corner with us.

"Look" Matt suddenly said and we looked up seeing sunlight streaming through the holes in the roof and the bugs finally started to disappear.

We stood up looking around then walked over to one of the bigger holes and looked up seeing the swarm disappearing in the horizon so we all sighed in relief because we out lasted the bloody curse, I laughed leaning my head against Dean's shoulder as he wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

After leaving the Pike residence we found a motel room and I spent at least half an hour in the shower washing and picking dead bugs out of my hair, Dean eventually joined me and helped before we snuck in a quickie before we returned to the Pike place seeing a moving truck parked out the front.

"What, no goodbye?" Dean asked seeing Larry loading more boxes into the back.

"Good timing, another hour and we'd have been gone" he replied turning to us and shook hands with the boys.

"For good?" Sam asked curiously.

"Yeah the developments been put on hold while the government investigates those bones you found but I'm gonna make damn sure no one lives here again" I smiled and nodded my head.

"You don't seem too upset about it" Sam replied noting that as well.

"Well this has been the biggest financial disaster of my career but…" he trailed off looking back as we saw Matt walking by with a few boxes. "But somehow I really don't care" we smiled nodding our heads before Sam walked over to Matt.

Dean and I said goodbye to Larry then walked back to the Impala and leaned against the side waiting for Sam but I sighed looking up at Dean and he looked down at me, I wrapped my arm around his waist and laid my head against his chest.

"This was the worst hunt of our careers" he chuckled nodding his head before laying it on top of mine.

"This definitely makes up for the plane you forced me to go on" I laughed shaking my head but nodded looking up at him. "But after this one I agree with your phobia"

"You hate flying, I hate bugs now let's stop talking" I leaned up pressing my lips to his and his arms wrapped around my waist pulling me flush up against him.

"Ew guys do you have to do that right here?" Sam asked making us break apart and see him walking towards us.

"Yes" Dean and I replied at the same then chuckled as Sam shook his head at us but then we looked back towards the Pike house and saw Larry talking with Matt.

"I wanna find Dad" Sam admitted moving to Dean's other side and leant against the Impala too.

"Yeah me too" Dean admitted back and I rubbed his arm.

"Yeah but I just…" Sam replied trailing off then sighed. "I wanna apologize to him" I looked over at Sam since I didn't understand why he needed to apologize since he was adamant he'd done nothing wrong.

"For what?" Dean asked before I could.

"All the things I said to him, he was just doing the best he could" I nodded.

"Well don't worry, we'll find him" I encouraged them and Dean smiled down at me before pressing a kiss to the top of my head.

"And you'll apologize and then within five minutes you guys will be at each other's throats" Dean added and Sam laughed as I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah probably" Sam agreed and I couldn't help smile. "Let's hit the road"

"Let's" Dean agreed.

"I call shotgun, you're in the back sasquatch" I called jumping into the front seat sliding into the passenger seat before Sam could even argue but he didn't even try and got into the back.

"You deserve it Pipsqueak" he said then ruffled the top of my head but I swatted his hand away glaring at him.

"I'm not a Pipsqueak, your just freakishly tall" I shot back and Dean laughed at our banter as he started the Impala and we were on our way again.

* * *

**A/N: Please review and let me know what you think so far. **


	9. S1 Ep 9 - Home

**HOME**

* * *

**Evie's POV**

I was walking down the street with a tray full with coffees and a takeout bag filled with breakfast and slipped the key into the lock of the door in front of the Impala, we were currently in-between cases at the moment so we'd been staying here for a few days now and I was itching to move on since life on the road has left me with the feeling of being restless when staying in one place for too long.

"Breakfast?" I asked seeing both boys were up, Dean was sitting at the table staring down at Sam's laptop in front of him and I looked over seeing Sam sitting up in his dead drawing in a pad of paper making me raise an eye.

"Maybe later" Dean replied so I rolled my eyes putting it down on the table then grabbed the cup of coffee labeled Dean and held it out towards him and he took that.

"Sam coffee?" I asked but he didn't even look up or acknowledge my question so I shook my head grabbing my own and took a generous sip. "So what'cha got?" I asked moving around to look at the computer in front of Dean.

"I've been cruising some websites, I think I found a few candidates for our next gig" he replied taking another sip of his coffee. "A fishing trawler found off the coast of Cali it's crew vanished" he looked over at Sam but he was still not paying attention to us. "And we've got some cattle mutilations in West Texas…hey!" he exclaimed towards Sam and he finally looked up.

"Are we boring you with this hunting-evil stuff?" I asked and he smiled shaking his head.

"No I'm listening, keep going" he replied so I turned back to Dean and we shared a look before I shrugged my shoulders.

"And here, a Sacramento man shot himself in the head, three times" Dean emphasized holding up three fingers but Sam was still not even looking so he waved his hand around for good measure and I shook my head. "Any of these things blowing up your skirt, pal?"

"Wait I've seen this" Sam suddenly spoke up and I frowned confused.

"Seen what?" Dean and I asked him at the same time but Sam ignored us and stood up going towards his duffel bag as Dean took another sip of his coffee looking at his brother in confusion.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked him when he grabbed John's journal setting it on the bed and started flipping through it then grabbed out a photo and held it beside whatever he'd been drawing then looked up at us.

"I know where we have to go next" I frowned raising an eyebrow towards him.

"Where?" Dean asked him.

"Back home, back to Kanas" my eyes widened turning to Dean to see his reaction.

"Okay random" Dean chuckled but I could tell he was taken aback. "Where did that come from?"

"Alright this photo was taken in front of our old house, right?" Sam asked showing Dean the photo he'd taken out of John's journal and I moved to have a look and saw the family photo from way back when Sam was just a baby and their Mom was still alive. "The house where Mom died?"

"Yeah" Dean replied hesitantly and looked up at Sam.

"And it didn't burn down not completely, they rebuilt it right?"

"I guess so yeah, wh…what the hell are you talking about?" Dean shrugged and I took to photo from him getting a better look and couldn't help smile at a four year old Dean, he had such cute chubby cheeks.

"Okay look this is going to sound crazy but the people who live in our old house…I think they might be in danger" Sam replied taking a seat.

"Why would you think that?" Dean asked him as I stayed absolutely silent since this wasn't my conversation to butt in on.

"Uh just…look just you gotta trust me on this, okay?" Sam argued and I turned surprised as he stood up since did he know his brother at all, Dean never went into something blindly especially this close to home emotion wise.

"Okay whoa, whoa, trust you?" Dean asked confirming my suspicion that he wouldn't just go along with this since I knew about his childhood vow never to go back to Lawrence, Kanas.

"Yeah" Sam replied grabbing his duffel and started packing.

"Come on man that's weak, you gotta give us a little more than that" Dean protested standing up and walked over to where Sam stood.

"I can't really explain is all" Sam quickly said cutting Dean off.

"Well tough" Dean exclaimed. "I'm not going anywhere until you do and neither is Evie" I looked up with a glare since he couldn't tell me what to do, Sam turned to face Dean with a heavy sigh.

"I have these nightmares" he admitted as I stood walking to stand beside Dean.

"We've kind of noticed Sammy" I spoke up with a frown.

"And sometimes they come true" Sam added and my eyes furrowed in confusion.

"Come again?" Dean asked as stunned as I was.

"Look guys…I dreamt about Jessica's death for days before it happened" my eyes went up in shock because that couldn't be possible.

"Sam, people have some weird dreams man I'm sure it's just a coincidence" Dean argued sitting on our bed.

"No I dreamt about the blood dripping, her on the ceiling, the fire and I didn't do anything because I didn't believe it and now I'm dreaming about that tree, about our house and about some woman inside screaming for help I mean that's where it all started man, this has to mean something, right?" Sam ranted and I frowned hating the way his voice was slowly breaking.

"I don't know" Dean replied equally emotional so I sat beside him and put my hand on his knee.

"What do you mean you don't know Dean this woman might be in danger, I mean this might even be the same thing that killed Mom and Jessica!"

"Alright just slow down would you!" Dean yelled standing up. "I mean first you tell us that you've got the Shining and then you tell me that I've gotta go back home especially when…" Dean trailed off and I frowned looking up at him.

"When what?" Sam asked as I watched Dean desperately trying to rein in his emotions running his hands over his face before looking up at his brother.

"When I swore to myself that I would never go back there" Dean admitted so I reached out and took his hand squeezing it.

"Look guys, we have to check this out" Sam said in that kicked puppy voice that was impossible to ignore or argue with. "Just to make sure" he added and Dean looked up and I sighed silently seeing Dean had put his mask up.

"I know we do" he replied and Sam turned towards me.

"I'm guess so" I added sighing a little with a slight nod of my head before we started packing up our stuff, Sam was done first and went out to put his bag into the Impala giving me a chance to talk to Dean but I stopped seeing his haunted eyes so I walked up and touched his shoulder. "You sure you can do this?" I asked and he sighed.

"No but…just stay with me okay" I nodded wrapping my arms around his shoulders pulling him into my arms.

"I promise" he nodded against my neck then took a step back and his shield was back up as he grabbed his duffel and mine.

"Let's go" I nodded and followed him out to the Impala and after checking out we were on our way.

I leaned forward against the front seat with my head poking out between them as Dean slowed the car against the curb across from their childhood house and took note the tightness of Dean's shoulders so I reached out and rubbed his shoulders hoping to get him to relax.

"You gonna be alright, man?" Sam asked speaking up.

"Let me get back to you on that" Dean replied turning to him away from the house but quickly turned back staring up at it as Sam opened the door and climbed out, Dean and I shared a look before we got out too and followed Sam up to the house and knocked on the door waiting until a woman opened the door.

"Yes?" she asked seeing us.

"Sorry to bother you ma'am but were with the federal-"

"I'm Sam Winchester" Sam said quickly cutting Dean off and we turned to him. "And this is my brother Dean and his girlfriend Evelyn um…we used to live here, you know we were just driving by and we were wondering if we could come see the old place"

"Winchester" the lady whispered so we turned back towards her. "Yeah that's so funny, you know I think I found some of your photo's the other night" my eyes raised a little.

"You did?" Dean asked as shocked as I was, she smiled then stepped inside and held the door open.

"Okay, come on in" Sam smiled heading in but Dean hesitated so I grabbed his hand squeezing it and he squeezed back as we followed them in.

We followed her back towards the kitchen but Dean was walking slowly and taking in his surroundings pulling me along with him since he hasn't let go of my hand and I knew he wouldn't be anytime soon.

I found myself looking around too since I knew almost everything about that night from Dean's point of view given he told me after I'd comforted him when he'd stayed at Sioux Falls during one of the times John had dropped them off, we were no older than six and eight and he'd woken up from a nasty nightmare recalling that night.

I turned as we stopped in the kitchen smiling a little at a toddler jumping up and down in a pack n' play saying 'Juice' over and over then turned seeing an older girl sitting at the a table looking like she was doing homework.

"I'm Jenny, that's Richie he's kind of a juice junkie but hey at least he won't get scurvy" the lady said getting a sippy cup out of the fridge and handed it to the toddler. "Sari, this is Sam, Dean and Evelyn, the boys used to live here"

"Hi" the young girl waved with a smile.

"Hey Sari" Sam replied with a smile and Dean even managed to wave.

"So you just moved in?" Dean asked looking back at the boxes stacked around the rooms.

"Uh yeah from Wichita"

"You got family here or…?" Dean trailed off so I squeezed his hand.

"No I just uh…needed a fresh start, that's all" she replied and I could tell there was a lot more but it wasn't our place to press into her personal life. "So new town, new job…I mean as soon as I find one, new house" Dean's hand tensed around mine so I looked up and jaw the tense set of his jaw so I squeezed his hand back.

"So how are you liking it so far?" Sam asked her.

"Well all due respect to your childhood home, I mean I'm sure you had a lots of happy memories here" I frowned since it was the exact opposite. "But this place has it's issues"

"What do you mean?" I asked curious.

"Well it's just getting old, like the wiring you know we've got flickering lights almost hourly"

"That's too bad, what else?" Dean asked but I could hear the discomfort in his voice, he hated standing here in this house.

"Um sinks backed up, there's rats in the basement" I frowned since she'd practically named two causes that point to a spirit in the house, flickering lights and rats. "I'm sorry I don't mean to complain"

"No, have you seen the rats or have you just heard the scratching?" I asked just to make sure I was right with my suspicion.

"It's just the scratching actually" she replied and I looked up at Dean and we shared a look.

"Mom?" Sari spoke up turning to her mother. "Ask them if it was here when they lived here" she asked and I frowned.

"What Sari?" Sam asked beating me to the bush.

"The thing in my closet" Sari replied looking up at him.

"Oh no baby, there was nothing in their closets, right?" Jenny replied towards her daughter then looked up at us.

"Right no, no of course not" Sam replied and I nodded.

"She had a nightmare the other night"

"I wasn't dreaming" Sari argued with her Mom. "It came into my bedroom and it was on fire" my eyes widened a little before looking at Dean.

"Well thanks for letting the boys look around, we won't take up any more of your time" I squeezed Dean's hand and walked out leaving the family for now.

"You hear that, a figure on fire" Sam exclaimed as we walked back towards the Impala.

"And that woman Jenny that was the woman from your dream?" Dean asked him.

"Yeah" Sam nodded. "And did you hear what she was talking about, scratching, flickering lights, both signs of a malevolent spirit" I sighed looking up at Sam.

"Sammy just calm down" he was getting worked up. "We're still just freaked out that your visions are coming true"

"Well forget about that for a minute, the thing in the house do you guys think it's the same thing that killed Mom and Jessica?"

"I don't know!" Dean exclaimed so I squeezed his arm.

"Well I mean has it come back or has it been there the whole time?"

"Or maybe it's something else entirely Sam we don't know yet" Dean spat back at him coming to a stop in the middle of the road.

"Well those people are in danger Dean, we have to get them out" Sam argued.

"And we will" Dean replied pulling me with him to the car.

"No I mean now!" Sam exclaimed.

"And how are you gonna do that?" I asked being the logical one.

"She's right, you got a story their gonna believe?" Dean added.

"Then what are we supposed to do?" Sam yelled.

"For one we have to calm down, getting worked up isn't gonna do either of you boys any good since this is already way to close to home for comfort, so let's just go for now and try to figure out a plan before we jump into anything" I cut in looking at Sam. "Okay?" he sighed then nodded so we got into the Impala and drove off stopping at a gas station when Dean said 'Baby' needed a fill up.

"Evie's right we just gotta chill out that's all, you know if this was any other kind of job what would we do?" Dean spoke up from the back of the car as I laid out in the back seat with my feet up on the seat which Dean would usually protest about.

"We'd try to figure out what we're dealing with" Sam replied after a heavy sigh. "We'd dig into the history of the house"

"Exactly" Dean nodded. "Except this time we already know what happened"

"Yeah but how much do we know, I mean how much do you actually remember?" Sam asked leaning against the Impala beside Dean.

"About that night, you mean?" Dean asked him and I looked up through the back window.

"Yeah" Sam nodded urging him to tell.

"Not much, I remember the fire, the heat then I carried you out the front door"

"You did?" Sam asked sounding surprised.

"Yeah, why you never knew that?" Dean asked him.

"No" Sam replied shaking his head.

"And uh, well you know Dad's story as well as I do, Mom was…was on the ceiling, whatever put her there was long gone by the time Dad found her" I frowned since I really wish John would tell us more, since I knew that he had to know more by now.

"And he never had a theory about what did it?" Sam asked voicing my thoughts.

"If he did, he kept it to himself" Dean replied and I laid back down flipping my phone open seeing a voicemail so I called my message bank and pressed the phone to my ear.

_'Hey sweetheart, sorry I haven't been home to answer your calls as of late but sounds like you've been busy too with your last case, I'm glad you're okay and sorry you had to face your fear of bugs but you guys did the right thing staying to protect that family, anyway we'll talk soon babycakes, I love you' _I hung up with a smile but looked up and it fell seeing Dean was gone so I sat up and climbed out of the backseat.

"Where'd Dean go?"

"Bathroom" Sam replied so I nodded then looked towards the bathrooms.

"I'll go check on him" I walked away heading over but stopped hearing Dean talking with his phone pressed to his ear.

"…but I'm with Evie and Sam and we're in Lawrence" I heard him say and he looked up making me pause like a deer caught in head lights and started to back away but he shook his head and motioned me over so I did and he pulled me towards him with his other arm. "And there's something in our old house, I don't know if it's the same thing that killed Mom or not…but…I don't know what to do" I frowned hearing his voice breaking because Dean never broke down, he was always the rock in my life. "So whatever you're doing, if you could get here…" his lip was trembling so I wrapped my arms around him and rubbed his back in hopes of comfort. "Please, I need your help Dad" he pulled the phone away and snapped it shut ending the call.

I pulled him tighter as he let out a deep trembling sigh and rested his head atop of mine wrapping his arms completely around my waist holding me tight as he took deep breaths calming himself down, we stood this way for a few minutes not saying anything since there were no words for the quiet desperation each of us were feeling in John's absence.

He wasn't just Dean's father since all my life I'd grown up with him visiting so you could say John was like a second father to me and I missed him too but I knew Dean's anguish was deeper since John was always the constant being in his life, the one person that was always there but then he just upped and left leaving Dean with no answers on why and I knew Dean's biggest fear above flying was abandonment, he was afraid of being alone.

Finally he pulled away trying to wipe his tears away to put up his tuff façade so I reached up and wiped the tears for him and tried my best to be the rock he now needed me to be so I threw him a smile as I cupped the back of his head playing with his hair like I knew he loved and it worked since his shoulders relaxed just a tiny bit.

"Do you think he'll come?" I asked him.

"I don't know" he shrugged as his eyes clouded with sadness. "So what do we do now?" he asked and I was a tad shocked he asked my opinion.

"We work the job" I whispered stroking my hand across his cheek.

"Don't do anything stupid, be smart with heads clear, work the job, watch each other's backs and above all be safe" Dean recited saying the exact same thing John would tell us every time we would work a case alone, I nodded my head with a smile and his tipped up into a half-smile. "I can't do this without you"

"You'll never have to Dean because I'm not going anywhere, you're stuck with me" I promised and he nodded pressing a kiss to my forehead before he turned back to the Impala.

"Okay let's go" I nodded and we walked back over to where Sam was waiting by the Impala and got in deciding to talk to a few people who were around at the time of the fire and found out John's old partner at the garage he used to co-own was still around so we headed there first.

"So you and John Winchester, you used to own this garage together?" Dean asked the guy as we stood in the middle of the garage pretending to be police officers looking into the 'Winchester disappearance'.

"Yeah we used to, a long time ago" the owner replied. "Matter of fact it must be 20 years since John disappeared, so why are the cops interested all of a sudden?"

"Oh were reopening some of our unsolved cases and the Winchester disappearance is one of them" Dean added and I nodded my head being the quiet intern I was being forced to play now that there was three of us since out of us I looked the youngest being the smallest which in a way is a compliment since I'm twenty four.

"Uh-huh, well what do you wanna know about John?" he asked us.

"Whatever you remember, you know whatever sticks out in your mind" Dean replied again and I was a bit surprised he was able to take the lead but Dean always has been good a compartmentalizing his emotions when we're working a case and I envied him for that.

"He was a stubborn bastard, I remember that and whatever the game he hated to lose you know it was the whole marine thing but uh…he sure loved Mary and he doted on those kids"

"But that was before the fire?" Sam asked speaking up for the first time.

"That's right" the guy nodded.

"He ever talk about that night?"

"No not a first, I think he was in shock"

"Right but eventually?" Sam asked again and Dean looked over at him. "What did he say about it?"

"Oh he wasn't thinking straight, he said…uh…he said something caused that fire and killed Mary"

"He ever say what did it?" I asked speaking up without fully intending too.

"Nothing did it, it was an accident" he argued looking at me like I was an idiot. "An electrical short in the ceiling or walls or something, I begged him to get help but-"

"But what?" Dean snapped and I tensed.

"Oh he just got worse and worse"

"How?" Dean asked him again.

"Oh he started reading these strange old books, he started going to see a palm reader in town"

"Palm reader, do you have a name?" Dean asked him.

"No" the guy said shaking his head with a scoff, we knew that was all we were gonna get out of the guy so we left and found the closet payphone and Sam started flickering through the phonebook while Dean and I leaned against the Impala.

"So there are a few psychics and palm readers in town" I looked up at Sam. "There's someone named El Divino, there's the mysterious Mr Fortensky" I laughed shaking my head at Sam's face. "Missouri Mosley, some dude named-"

"Wait, wait" Dean suddenly said cutting Sam off. "Missouri Mosley?"

"What?" Sam asked him confused.

"That's a psychic?" Dean asked him.

"Uh yeah, yeah I guess so" Sam shrugged not seeing the relevance so Dean walked to the back seat of the Impala and reached inside grabbing John's journal.

"Dad's journal, come here look at this" he flipped it open to the first page. "First page, first sentence read that" he handed me the journal and I frowned but looked down and read the first sentence out loud.

"'I went to Missouri and I learned the truth'" I looked up a tad surprised.

"I always thought he meant the state" Dean smiled slightly unsettling me but I nodded and we headed to Missouri Mosley's house and waited in the small reception area that was set up since she was currently with someone.

Dean and Sam were sitting on the lounge while I sat in the small arm chair watching Dean anxiously flip through a magazine before throwing it down on the coffee table and started bouncing his knee so I reached out and stilled it and he looked up smiling a little.

"Alright then don't you worry about a thing, your wife is crazy about you" we looked up seeing a woman walking a man towards the door. "Woo poor bastard, his woman is cold banging the gardener" she said once he was gone and I looked up frowning.

"Why didn't you tell him?" I asked raising an eye towards her since that's kind of horrible to give someone fake reassurances like that.

"People don't come here for the truth, they come here for good news" she replied then turned towards us. "Well Sam, Dean, Evie come on already, I ain't got all day" my eyes widened since we hadn't even said who we were but she'd said them so casually like she'd known us for years, we all shared a look before following her back behind the beaded curtain. "Well let me look at you" she looked over smiling at Sam and Dean. "You boys grew up handsome and you were one goofy-looking kid too" she laughed pointing a finger at Dean making me laugh.

"Sorry" I apologized when Dean glared at me but then it softened and he rolled his eyes as I watched Missouri smile at our interaction.

"Oh he sure does love you sweetie" she said smiling at me and I watched Dean's eyes widen turning back to her with surprise but she had already turned looking at Sam. "Sam" she smiled taking his hand but then her face fell. "Oh honey, I'm sorry about your girlfriend and your father" my eyes widened again. "He's missing?"

"How did you know all that?" Sam asked voicing the question that was going through all our heads.

"Well…you were just thinking it, just now" what the hell…she can read minds.

"Where is he, is he okay?" Dean asked her.

"I don't know" she replied shaking her head at him.

"Don't know, you're supposed to be psychic right?" Dean asked so I took his head hoping to calm him down.

"Boy, you see me sawing some bony tramp in half, you think I'm a magician?" I smiled at Dean's expression. "I may read thoughts and sense energies in a room but I can't just pull facts out of thin air, sit please" I saw Sam fighting back a laugh too as we took a seat on the lounge with me in the middle. "Boy, you put your foot on my coffee table I'm gonna whack you with a spoon" I turned to Dean raising my eye with a smirk.

"I didn't do anything" he argued defensively.

"Well you were thinking about it" Missouri argued with him making me smile even wider as Dean looked like a small child who just got in trouble.

"Okay so our Dad, when did you first meet him?" Sam asked getting down to business.

"He came for a reading, a few days after the fire" she replied and both boys were leaning forwards as I sat back bouncing my leg anxiously. "I just told him what was really out there in the dark" my leg stilled as I turned to her. "I guess you could say, I drew back the curtains for him"

"What about the fire?" Dean asked almost excitedly for some new information. "Do…do you know what killed our Mom?"

"A little" she admitted and I sat forward matching the boys stance now since this is exactly what we needed and might even help us track down John. "Your Daddy took me to your house, he was hoping I could sense the echoes, the fingerprints of this thing"

"And could you?" Sam asked.

"I don't…" she trailed off shaking her head.

"What was it?" Sam asked again.

"I don't know" she replied and my brief hope deflated. "Oh but it was evil" I frowned since that wasn't comforting at all and frankly scared me a little since every day we faced evil but the way she made it sound this was worse than anything we'd ever faced which I guess should've been obvious considering John has been hunting it for 22 years. "So you think somethings back in that house?" she asked us.

"Definitely" Sam replied without a shred of hesitation.

"I…I don't understand" Missouri said more to herself making me frown.

"What?" I asked speaking up for the first time.

"I haven't been back inside but I have been keeping an eye on the place and it's been quiet, no sudden deaths, no freak accidents, why is it acting up now?"

"I don't know" Sam replied as I shared a quiet look with Dean before we looked over at Sam. "But Dad going missing and Jessica dying and now this house all happening at once, it feels like something starting"

"That's a comforting thought" Dean added so I squeezed his knee then looked up at Missouri.

"So what do we do?" I asked.

"First things first I need to have a look inside for myself" I looked over at Dean since it was always his call.

"Let's go" Sam spoke up before Dean could say anything and he stood up leading Missouri out as she followed him.

"You gonna be okay to go back inside?" I asked Dean as he sighed getting up and followed them.

"I'll get back to you on that" he muttered so I took his hand entwining our fingers as we went outside to the Impala where Sam and Missouri were waiting.

We knocked on the door when we got back to the house and I was a little nervous since I didn't know how we were gonna explain Missouri to Jenny and it only got worse when Jenny answered the door with Richie in her arms and she looked flustered.

"Sam, Dean, Evie what are you doing here?"

"Hey Jenny, um this is our friend Missouri" Sam replied talking softly.

"If it's not too much trouble we were hoping to show her the old house, you know for old times' sake" Dean added.

"You know what, this isn't a good time, I'm kinda busy" Jenny replied going to close the door.

"Listen Jenny it's import…ow" Dean cut off when Missouri smacked the back of his head.

"Give the poor girl a break, can't you see she's upset" Missouri spoke up moving to stand in front of us so she could talk to Jenny. "Forgive this boy he means well but he's just not the sharpest tool in the shed" Dean raised his eyes in question at her. "But hear me out"

"About what?" she asked sounding beyond flustered and scared by something.

"About this house" Missouri replied nodding inside.

"What are you talking about?"

"I think you know what I'm talking about, you think there's something in this house, something that wants to hurt your family, am I mistaken?"

"Who are you?" Jenny asked looking around at all of us.

"We're people who can help, who can stop this thing but you're gonna have to trust us just a little"

I watched Jenny look around at all of us again taking in our serious expressions before she finally stepped aside to let us in and I tried my best to smile as we passed and followed Missouri upstairs into one of the bedrooms and I felt Dean's hand tense around mine.

"If there is a dark energy around here, this room should be the center of it" Missouri said looking around.

"Why?" Sam asked her.

"This used to be your nursery Sam, this is where it all happened" she replied and I felt Dean tense beside me even more so I turned placing a calming hand against his chest over his heart reminding him that I was here, Dean smiled nodding down at me before grabbing the EMF from his pocket and switched it on. "That an EMF?"

"Yeah" Dean replied without looking up from the device.

"Amateur" I looked up with a small smile at Missouri as Dean looked up annoyed since she was non-stop making fun of him since we met, I continued to watch Missouri as she moved through the room waving her hand over objects but then looked down when the EMF in Dean's hand started whirring with a reading. "I don't know if you boys should be disappointed or relieved but this ain't the thing that took your Mom"

"Are you sure, how do you know?" I asked before the boys could.

"It isn't the same energy I felt the last time I was here, it's something different" Missouri replied, I frowned since I don't know whether that was a good thing or not.

"What is it?" Dean asked as she went over to the closet throwing the doors open.

"Not it, them" she replied walking inside. "There's more than one spirit this place" that couldn't be good.

"What are they doing here?"

"They're here because of what happened to your family" she replied walking towards us and Dean's arm tensed around me. "You see, all those years ago real evil came to you, it walked this house that kind of evil leaves wounds and sometimes wounds get infected"

"I don't understand" Sam shook his head.

"This place is like a magnet for paranormal energy, it's attracted a poltergeist, a nasty one and it won't rest until Jenny and her babies are dead" I tensed at the word poltergeist since my last dealings with one wasn't all that great and with the way Dean's arm pulled me closer he must have remembered it as well.

"You said there was more than one spirit" Sam pointed out.

"There is" Missouri replied looking around the room again before heading back into the closet. "I just can't make out the second one" I looked up sharing a look with Dean.

"Well one things for damn sure, nobody's dying in this house ever again" Dean spoke up squeezing my hand. "So whatever is here, how do we stop it?"

"I might just have an idea" was her reply before we left going back to her place and got to work making some kind of charm bag things that she thought would help get rid of the poltergeist.

I stared at the table in front of us at the many different jars filled with stuff Missouri had instructed us to fill pouches with which was supposedly meant to get the poltergeist to leave the house and Jenny alone.

"So what is all this stuff, anyway?" Dean asked after having made a few already as Sam and I stood nearby watching and letting him do all the work.

"Angelica Root, Van Van oil, crossroad dirt, a few other odds and ends" Missouri replied placing another jar on the table.

"Yeah, what are we supposed to do with it?" Dean asked again seemingly in a mood so I started massaging his shoulders to calm him down.

"We gotta put them inside the walls…Evelyn stop massaging that boys shoulders" I looked up shocked and annoyed to be on her firing line since she couldn't tell me what to do or how to comfort Dean but stopped anyway and Sam smirked so I glared at him. "We put them in the north, south, east, west corners on each floor of the house"

"We're gonna be punching holes in the drywall, Jenny's gonna love that" I muttered sitting down in the seat beside Dean to finally help.

"She'll live" Missouri replied with a smile.

"And this will destroy the spirits?" Sam asked her.

"It should" she nodded. "It should purify the house completely, we'll each take a floor" I turned to Dean and saw him lick one of the herbs then recoil so I rolled my eyes. "But we work fast, once the spirits realize what were up to things are gonna get bad" I frowned sharing a look with Dean and he shrugged.

We finished up with the charms before going back to the house and we waited outside while Missouri went in to coax Jenny and the kids out for tonight since we had a feeling bad things were gonna happen and it would make our jobs easier if we weren't worrying about them.

"Look I'm not sure I'm comfortable leaving you guys here alone" Jenny argued as they came down the steps with Richie on her hip.

"Just take your kids to the movie or something and it will all be over by the time you get back" Missouri encouraged and Jenny finally left.

We then quickly got to work splitting up, Sam took upstairs, Dean and I downstairs which he didn't protest to considering one of us should have been with Missouri but I wasn't leaving him alone this entire hunt which left Missouri in the basement alone but I had a feeling she could handle herself.

We moved quickly punching holes in the walls depositing the charm inside the east, west and south leaving the north last which was the kitchen, I moved stuff out of the way for Dean before he grabbed the axe and started making a hole in the wall but I turned my head just in time to see a hovering kitchen knife aimed right at Dean.

"Dean!" I grabbed Dean pulling him down just in time as it lodged into a cabinet right where Dean had been standing, we looked up seeing more aimed for us so Dean reacted quickly flipping the kitchen table on its side and pulled me behind it as more knives flew at us landing against the table with a sickening thud with some of the blades poking through, some too close for comfort.

"Damn poltergeists, I hate them" I mumbled quickly throwing the charm bag into the hole Dean had made before we went upstairs to check on Sam, we ran into Jenny's bedroom seeing Sam on the ground with a cord wrapped around his neck.

"Sam!" Dean and I yelled running towards him seeing his eyes almost rolling into the back of his head and Dean immediately grabbed for the cord trying to get it loose but I moved grabbing the charm bag and kicked a hole in the wall before throwing the bag inside and there was a bright blinding white light that went through the house before I rushed over to Sam's side.

"Sammy?" I fell to my knees beside him.

"Come here" Dean lifted him up and we quickly got the cord untangled from Sam's neck before pulling him into an awkward three-way hug as I felt a few tears slip out as I stared at Dean in shock since I couldn't believe we were that close to losing him just then.

"Missouri?" I asked then quickly got up going downstairs but sighed in relief seeing her coming up from the basement unarmed as the boys followed me down with Sam leaning on Dean a little before we all went in the kitchen inspecting the mess.

"You sure this is over?" Sam asked her as Dean threw a knife back into a draw.

"I'm sure" Missouri replied so I allowed myself to relax just a fraction. "Why, why do you ask?"

"Uh never mind" Sam sighed making me frown. "It's nothing I guess"

"Hello?" we heard Jenny call out as lights flipped on. "We're home" I smiled sheepishly as she looked at the mess. "What happened?"

"Hi, sorry…um we'll pay for all of this" Dean gave him a look.

"Don't you worry, Dean's gonna clean up this mess" Dean looked at her but didn't move and she turned. "Well what are you waiting for boy, get the mop" he shook his head annoyed by having been told to clean up a mess we didn't intentionally make. "And don't cuss at me" he turned back once again shocked for being called out for something he didn't say aloud before he walked off grumbling to himself so I took pity and went with to help him clean.

It wasn't long that we had the kitchen cleaned up although Jenny was gonna need a new kitchen table but that would be the least of her worries and also cleaned up any other messes that were made before we walked towards the front door leaving with Dean helping Missouri down the steps making me smile before we had a quick look back nodding at Jenny as she closed the door before getting in the Impala and left taking Missouri home but Sam had Dean return to the house before we could leave Kanas.

"Alright so tell me again, what are we still doing here?" Dean asked Sam turning to him but Sam's eyes stayed glued to the house.

"I don't know, I just…I still have a bad feeling"

"Why?" I asked hoping for a better explanation.

"Missouri did her Zelda Rubinstein thing, the house should be clean this should be over" Dean added frustratedly.

"Yeah well probably but I just wanna make sure, that's all" Sam replied chancing at quick glance at us.

"Yeah well problem is I could be sleeping in a bed right now" Dean argued sliding down in his seat crossing his arms and closed his eyes but I looked up at Sam who became alert staring at the house so I looked and saw Jenny at her window looking frantic.

"Dean, Evie!" Sam yelled alerting Dean and we all jumped out of the Impala in a heartbeat running towards the house.

"You get the kids, I'll get Jenny" Dean ordered us as they kicked in the doors and we ran up the stairs.

"You grab the baby Sam, I'll get Sari" I added and we went our own ways, I ran in throwing Sari's door open hearing her scream and came face to face with a fiery ghostly figure. "Come here, come here, don't look okay" she nodded and I quickly picked her up rushing out of the room meeting Sam at the top of the stairs getting down fast but Sam suddenly stopped with a look.

"Sam?" I put down Sari but kept her close since his look confused me.

"Alright Sari, take your brother outside as fast as you can and don't look back" my eyes widened since hose we're the exact words John had said to Dean but before I could process that Sam was suddenly swept off his feet and pulled back into the house.

"Sari go!" I yelled just as I felt my legs fall out from underneath me and I too was pulled back sliding down the hall into the kitchen right into Sam. "Dean!" I screamed hopping it would alert him.

"Evie, you okay?" I heard Sam grumble.

"Yeah, I'm okay" I mumbled but it was short lived as a ghostly force started throwing us around the room slamming us into the walls and cabinet's smashing glass which imbedded in my skin stinging like a bitch.

"Sam, Eve!" I heard Dean yell but was unable to reply as the same fiery figure appeared from upstairs and was walking right for us. "Evie, Sam?" it was getting closer and I could feel the heat but I was stuck against the wall unable to move. "Sam, Eve" I could still hear Dean call out before he appeared raising his shotgun ready to fire.

"No don't, don't!" Sam yelled stopping him.

"What, why?" Dean asked barely turning in his direction.

"Because I know who it is, I can see her now" Sam replied confusing me since all I could see was fire but then it blew away and standing in front of us was Mary Winchester and Dean slowly lowered the gun staring at her in shock.

"Mom?" he asked and she smiled stepping towards him but I grunted fighting against the ghostly power since we had no idea if this was real or not.

"Dean" she replied then walked past him towards Sam who was still held up against the wall too, my eyes stayed glued to Dean watching him watch her with teary eyes clearly in shock. "Sam" she smiled at her baby, now a grown man as Sam stared down at her smiling weakly gasping as tears fell from his eyes since he's never seen her aside from pictures much like me with my mother. "I'm sorry" I frowned confused by that.

"For what?" Sam asked equally confused but she didn't elaborate like I knew she wouldn't cause it couldn't have really been her, she turned walking away from them and looked towards the ceiling.

"You get out of my house and let my son and their friend go" she ordered the other entity in the house before fire engulfed her again extending up into the ceiling before she was gone and the power holding Sam and I against the wall was gone and I fell but Dean was right there catching me in his arms before returning his gaze to the ceiling looking around desperately for their mother.

"Now it's over" Sam spoke up after Dean looked at him.

The next morning I stood next to Dean as he flicked through a stack of photo's Jenny had given him, the rest in a box on the back seat of the Impala, he was smiling at a few before looking up at Jenny who was standing in front of him.

"Thanks for these" he spoke up.

"Don't thank me, they're yours" she replied before walking away and he nodded putting the stack back and closed the lid.

"Thank you" I looked up at Dean confused.

"I didn't do anything" I argued. "In fact I should be thanking you, seems you saved me again and I gotta say I'm sick of being the damsel in destress all the time" he laughed pulling me into his arms.

"I'll always save you Evie but that wasn't why I was thanking you, not many girls stick around this stuff and I honestly don't know how I would've gotten through this hunt without you" I looked up since this was more emotion I'd received from Dean in a while.

"You never need to thank me, I love you Dean and that means scars and all, nothing will never change that no matter what" he smiled pulling my body flush up against his laying his head atop of mine.

"I…I love you to shortstack" I smiled adding it the list as I hugged Dean back. "Now let's get the hell out of Kansas" I nodded my agreement letting go. "Sam, you ready?" he called looking up at Sam who was sitting on the porch with Missouri, he nodded standing up and walked towards the Impala.

"Don't y'all be strangers" Missouri called making me smile and nod.

"We won't" Dean replied with a curt nod before squeezing my hand one last time and unlocked the Impala.

"See you around" Missouri added and Jenny waved at us before we got in and Dean drove off.

* * *

**A/N: Please Review**


	10. S1 Ep 10 - Asylum

**ASYLUM**

* * *

**Evie's POV**

I was laying down on my stomach on a bed in yet another flee bag motel we were currently calling home all searching for a sign of John, Sam was on the phone to one of John's hunting buddies Caleb and Dean was sitting at the table flipping through their dad's journal again even though he's flipped through that thing at least five times by now.

"No, Dad was in California last we heard from him, we just thought that he comes to you for munitions maybe you'd seen them in the last few weeks" I overheard Sam say. "Just call us if you hear anything, thanks" he hung up.

"Caleb hasn't heard from him?" Dean asked barely looking up.

"Nope, neither has Jefferson or Pastor Jim, what about the journal any leads?"

"No same as the last time I looked, nothing I can make out" Dean replied then scoffed. "I love the guy but I swear he writes like friggin yoda"

"You know maybe we should call the Fed's, file a missing persons-"

"No we talked about this, Dad would be pissed if we put the feds on his tail"

"I don't care anymore" Sam spat just as the shrill ring of Dean's phone started somewhere on the bed I was on making me jump. "After all that happened back in Kanas…I mean he should have been there Dean, you said so yourself you tried to call him and nothing"

"I know" Dean replied coming over rummaging through his clothes trying to find it. "Where the hell is my cell phone?"

"You know he could be dead for all we know" Sam went on.

"Don't say that!" Dean snapped pausing his search. "He's not dead he's…he's-"

"He's what, hiding, he's busy?" I sighed sitting up and helped Dean look for his phone since it was still ringing and found it a pant pocket then held it up for him.

"Thanks" he grabbed it from me and flipped it open looking down and scoffed. "I don't believe it"

"What?" Sam and I asked him at the same time.

"It's a…a text message, it's coordinates" I frowned knowing that only John would be sending Dean coordinates.

"Where?" I asked jumping up grabbing the computer.

"42, -89" Dean told me so I typed it in and clicked search.

"You think Dad was texting us?" Sam asked.

"He's given us coordinates before" Dean replied hovering impatiently behind me.

"The man can barely work a toaster Dean" Sam argued.

"Sam, this is good news it means he's okay or alive at least"

"Well was there a number on the caller I.D.?"

"No it said unknown"

"Okay well where do the coordinates point to?" Sam asked looking down at me.

"That's actually an interesting part, Rockford, Illinois" I replied looking up at Dean knowing we were thinking the same thing since we'd both heard of this place before, in John's journal.

"Okay and that's interesting how?" Sam asked us.

"I just checked the local Rockford paper, take a look at this" I turned the computer towards Sam. "This cop, Walter Kelly he comes home from his shift, shoots his wife then puts the gun in his mouth blows his brains out, earlier that night Kelly and his partner responded to a call at Roosevelt Asylum"

"Okay I'm not following, what does this have to do with us?" Sam asked so I looked back at Dean as he grabbed John's journal.

"Dad earmarked the same Asylum in the journal…uh let's see" he flipped through it before stopping when he found the page. "Here, seven unconfirmed sightings, two deaths…till last week at least, I think this is where he wants us to go" Sam scoffed standing up with his hands on his head.

"This is a job, Dad wants us to work a job"

"Yeah maybe we'll meet up with him, maybe he's there" Dean replied optimistically but I knew that wasn't going to be the case.

"Maybe he's not, he could be sending us there by ourselves to hunt this thing" Sam argued.

"Who cares, if he wants us there it's good enough for me" Dean argued back closing the journal as he packed his bag getting ready to leave.

"This doesn't strike you as weird, the texting, the coordinates?"

"Sam!" Dean exclaimed cutting Sam off. "Dad's telling us to go somewhere, we're going" he added before walking away and I saw Sam turn to me.

"He's right Sam" he scoffed rolling his eyes at me.

"Do you ever do anything without Dean's approval?" I glared at him.

"Don't start on me cause your pissed at your Dad" I spat before grabbing my bag and walked out after Dean angrily throwing it into the back before I climbed into the passenger seat.

"What?" Dean asked but I shook my head as Sam came out of the room closing up before getting in the back and Dean looked between us sensing something but he chose not to ask and we left driving to Illinois.

Our first stop was a 'the old terminal pub' where we'd found out Kelly's partner might be and we walked in seeing the cop nursing a beer in his hand and with one trained look I knew he wasn't gonna talk to us so I pulled Dean to a stop.

"He won't talk, we need a better plan than to just interrogate him" he gestured for me to continue.

"Dean you go up to him with the usual routine then Evie and I will cut in playing the saviours, he might talk to us then" Sam suggested and I sighed nodding my approval since it sounded like a good plan.

"Okay then" Dean replied walking away from us towards Daniel Gunderson taking a seat before I turned to Sam.

"See I don't always just follow Dean like I good little dog"

"Eve I'm so-"

"Don't try and apologise cause you meant every word of it Sam" I spat cutting him off then nodded my head that we should cut in now.

"Hey buddy, how about leaving the guy alone, huh?" Sam yelled as we walked up to them and shoved Dean a little harder than was necessary. "The man's an officer, why don't you show a little respect" Dean stared between Sam and Gunderson before he walked out and I could tell he took Sam's words a lot more serious than he should've.

"You didn't have to do that" Daniel said looking up at Sam.

"Yeah of course I did" Sam replied grabbing my hand startling me. "That guys a serious jerk, let me buy you a beer, huh?" Gunderson nodded with a small smile. "Three?" he gestured holding up three fingers to the barman.

"Thanks" Gunderson nodded again as we sat down.

"No worries, I'm Sam and this is my…girlfriend Evelyn" I looked over at Sam raising an eye but turned back with a smile.

"Yep that's right, I just love my Sammy" I joked snuggling into Sam's side before ruffling his hair hearing Gunderson chuckle to himself.

"You guys remind me of my partner and his wife, they were happy too before what happened" I turned back with a frown.

"It must've been so awful" he nodded.

"I don't know what happened especially when they seemed happy aside from a few fights but everyone has those and I knew they were planning on having kids soon"

"Really?" Sam asked too intrigued so I bumped my knee into his.

"Yeah and Walt was a good guy, a good cop top of his class, I have no idea what made him snap like that"

"What about the Asylum, could something have happened to him there?" Sam asked and Gunderson looked at us cautiously.

"We heard so many local legends about the place, we're just curious" I added and he nodded then went on to tell about the Asylum and its history, after he was done I turned to Sam cause we'd got the information. "Well…honey we should be going, we've taken up enough of this man's time"

"Right, well it was good meeting you" they shook hands before Sam touched the small of my back and started leading me out but the minute we were outside I shrugged his arm off me.

"Thanks for throwing me under the bus ass" I looked up seeing Dean leaning against the Impala with his hands in his pockets looking up as we approached.

"You shoved me kind of hard in there buddy boy"

"I had to sell it, didn't I?" Sam replied throwing his hands out with a smile, I rolled my eyes walking up next to Dean and slipped my hand into his, he looked down raising an eye at me. "It's Method acting" Sam added walking around to the passenger seat making me glare at him cause the passenger seat is still mine.

"Huh?" Dean asked clearly not knowing what that was.

"Never mind"

"What'd you guys find out from Gunderson?"

"So Walter Kelly was a good cop, head of his class, even-keeled, he had a bright future ahead of him" Sam replied leaning against the roof.

"What about at home?"

"He and his wife had a few fights like everybody but most of it was smooth sailing, they were even talking about having kids" I replied this time.

"Alright so either Kelly had some deep seeded crazy waiting to bust out or something else did it to him"

"Right" Sam said sounding uninterested.

"What'd Gunderson tell you about the Asylum?"

"Hm…a lot" Sam replied before climbing in and I sighed rolling my eyes as I opened the back door but Dean stopped me.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You just seem angry, did Sam say something to you back at the motel?"

"Don't worry about it Dean, I got my revenge already when we just had to play boyfriend/girlfriend"

"What, you's could've played brother/sister" I scoffed.

"Tell that to him" I nodded into the car before getting in and Dean followed hitting Sam upside the head.

"Ow, what was that for!" Sam exclaimed as I burst out laughing.

"That's for stealing my girlfriend, only I get to use that cover story with Evie" I shook my head unable to wipe my smile even as Sam glared at back me.

"Now, now boys no need to fight over me" I remarked watching as they both rolled their eyes before Dean started driving towards the nearest place with a room.

"Two rooms, preferably side by side" Dean stated as soon as we walked in and I raised an eye but didn't argue, he paid with cash then the motel manager handed over two keys, we walked towards our rooms with our bags and as soon as we found them Dean was handing Sam one key and shoving him along to his own room.

"We'll check on the Asylum tomorrow morning, we're getting some sleep"

"Sure sleep" Sam muttered as he walked to his own room and before he'd even had his key in the lock Dean was pulling me into our room.

"Jesus Dean, what's got you-" he cut me off crashing his lips against mine pushing me back against the wall. "Dean stop" he sighed leaning back. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, can't a man just want to spend some time with his girlfriend"

"Sure but not like this" I wrapped my arms around his waist stopping him from going anywhere. "Does this have anything to do with Sam, because we'd said we were boyfriend/girlfriend"

"No" he replied rolling his eyes. "I could care less about that, I know you've never seen Sam that way and neither has he, you two argue like brother and sister-"

"Then what is it because you've never been this gun hoe to get into my pants even when we just started dating" he sighed moving towards the bed sitting down and toed off his boots. "Is it your Dad?"

"Maybe a little yeah, I get where Sam is coming from I mean the man is just expecting us not to look for him without an explanation or telling us where is he then he sends us this crap, why can't he just call us and tell us"

"I don't know Dean but I have to believe that your Dad's doing this for a reason"

"Maybe not, maybe he…he's done with me" I frowned sitting beside him.

"You know that's not true, your Dad loves you-"

"No he doesn't, no one ever has"

"He does Dean, he may not always show it but he does" I ran my hand up his shoulder, neck to cup his cheeks. "And I do, I love you Dean and I am never going anywhere, not for anything or anyone" I leaned forward pressing my lips to his and he responded back grasping my hips pulling me to wrap my legs on either side of him.

"Thanks Eve" I smiled nodding my head before I pushed his jacket and overshirt off his shoulders seeing his smirk but it fell when I grabbed my shirt pulling it over my head so I was just sitting on him in my dusty rose lace bra which was his favourite. "Mm you definitely know how to please me, that's for sure" I laughed pushing back against his chest making him lay down before dipping my head leaving a trail of kisses down his neck.

"So that's all that's bothering you?" I asked looking up as I continued my decent, he looked up seemingly contemplating his answer then nodded with a smile so I quickly undid his jeans pushing them down as he helped kick them off the rest of the way and the rest of our clothes soon followed.

After a few healthy rounds of passionate love making Dean was finally sated and asleep against my bare chest with his arms tightly around me trapping me underneath him but I didn't mind the weight of his bulk, it actually comforted me as strange as that was.

I'd never seen Dean that pent up over his Dad or his abandonment issues and I hated that John was doing this to him because no son should ever have to question whether or not his father loves him, I knew if we ever had kids whether it be because we got out and settled down as unlikely as that sounded or some unknown reason that Dean would never do what John was doing to them and my father never would.

I played with Dean's hair softly so that I didn't wake him cause he hasn't been getting much sleep with Sam up most nights and too anxious in his concern for his brother so it was good to see him relaxed and taking care of himself for once, Dean never takes care of himself and sometimes that was good, other times not so much especially when it came to taking care of Sam given the fact Dean pretty much raised Sam at the age of four.

"Eve" I looked down seeing Dean's green eyes open staring up at me. "You alright?"

"Yeah go back to sleep" I brushed his hair down again as his eyes drooped shut practically falling asleep, probably wasn't even completely awake making me chuckle. "I love you Dean Winchester" I closed my own eyes and let myself try and drift off comforted with Dean's mass on top of me.

I woke up in the morning rolling over but stopped opening my eyes when I felt no one else then looked up and saw Dean tying his boot laces.

"Hey, we're leaving in fifteen" I nodded without a word. "I'm gonna go check on Sam" I nodded again and he quickly came over kissing my forehead before he was gone, I rolled my eyes before getting up and went into the bathroom to shower then started getting dressed just tying my shoes when Sam and Dean both walked in. "You ready?"

"Yeah" I grabbed my gun and phone off the bed slipping my phone in my pocket and the gun around my back into the waistline of my jeans then followed them out to the Impala.

We pulled up out the front of the Asylum and we met by a big ass chain link fence, Sam jumped up easily grabbing onto the top swinging himself over due to his freakishly tallness landing on the other side with a heavy thud.

"Boost?" Dean asked with a smirk, I rolled my eyes nodding and walked towards him as he held out his hands clasped together palm up to help me over.

"Don't grab my ass this time" I put my foot into his hands grabbing hold of the fence and he quickly pushed me up so that I could get a hold of the top and pull myself up and over the top landing next to Sam just as Dean jumped climbing his way up to the top then flipped over it landing on his feet, I rolled my eyes. "Show off" he laughed as we turned heading up the stairs into the building.

"So apparently the cops chased the kids here…into the south wing" Sam said as we walked into the main foyer area.

"South wing, huh?" Dean asked turning to the doors that led into the south wing. "Wait a second" I frowned watching as he pointed out John's journal. "South wing, south wing…1972 'three kids broke into the south wing, only one survived' way he tells it one of his friends went nuts and started lighting up the place"

"So whatever's going on, the south wing seems like the heart of it" I replied nodding at the doors.

"Yeah but if kids have been spelunking the asylum why aren't there a ton more deaths?" Dean said flicking through the journal hoping to find the answer.

"Looks like the doors are usually chained" Sam stated walking towards the doors. "Could've been chained up for years"

"Yeah to keep people out or to keep something in" Dean nodded walking over to him and Sam pushed on the door making it swing open with a loud creak then we headed in. "Let me know if you see any dead people, Haley Joel" I rolled my eyes at the 'The Sixth Sense' joke, he had to have a million of these by now, he called Sam and I airheads of facts but he was an airhead of movie puns.

"Dude enough" Sam replied and Dean chuckled.

"I'm serious, you gotta be careful alright ghosts are attracted to that ESP thing you got going on" I rolled my eyes again resisting the urge to hit him.

"I told you guys it's not ESP, I just have strange vibes sometimes…weird dreams" Sam argued as we followed Dean who had the EMF detector out.

"Yeah whatever, don't ask, don't tell"

"You getting any reading on that thing" I quickly cut in before the arguing could start.

"Nope, course it doesn't mean nobody's home" he replied.

"Spirits can't appear during certain hours of the day" Sam added.

"Yeah the freaks come out at night" I hit his chest.

"Really Dean" he laughed then looked back at Sam.

"Hey Sam who do you think the hottest physic, Patricia Arquette, Jennifer Love Hewitt or you?" I rolled my eyes and Sam hit Dean's shoulder as we continued through the halls finding some laboratory room which smelt god awful and looked even worse, almost a serial killer lair. "Man, electroshock, lobotomies…they did some twisted stuff to these people, kind of like my man Jack in _Cuckoo's Nest_" I shook my head at him cause that wasn't funny, not even in the slightest.

"So what do you think?" I asked getting back to the reason we we're actually here for. "Ghosts are possessing people?"

"Maybe" Sam replied looking around more. "Or maybe it's more like Amityville or the Smurl haunting"

"Yeah spirits drive them insane" Dean nodded. "Kind of like my man Jack in _The Shinning_"

"Dean…when are we gonna talk about it?" Sam asked making me look over at them.

"Talk about what?" Dean asked him.

"About the fact Dad's not here" Sam replied and I frowned looking over at Dean.

"Oh uh let's see, never"

"I'm being serious man" Sam argued.

"So am I Sam, look he sent us here he obviously wants us here, we'll just have to pick up the search later"

"It doesn't matter what he wants" Sam argued again and I sighed rolling my eyes.

"See that attitude right there, that is why I always got the extra cookie" I hid the smile at Dean's reply.

"Dad could be in trouble, we should be looking for him we deserve some answers Dean, I mean this is our family were talking about" I frowned moving over to the other part of the room letting them have their 'family' quarrel.

"I understand that Sam but he's given us an order" Dean argued.

"So what we gotta always follow Dad's orders" Sam shot back.

"Of course we do" Dean replied angrily as Sam shook his head when Dean turned walking over to the electro…thingy and flipped a switch jumping as if it was going to shock him then picked up a sign. "'Sanford Ellicott', you know what we gotta do we gotta find out more about the south wing" Dean spoke up then turned. "See if something happened here" he shoved the sign against Sam's chest before walking out.

"You shouldn't be so hard on him Sam, he's always done everything your Dad's told him to do and a routine like that is almost impossible to stop so give it a rest will you and let's just do our jobs" I walked out after Dean not letting Sam say anything cause I was still pissed at him.

We left the Asylum and tried to find anything to do with it but quickly stumbled on James Ellicott, son of Sanford so we drove to his practise and Sam went inside to ask him answers while Dean and I waited outside anxiously pacing…well I was since Sam was taking forever, I hated not knowing it was my worst trait.

"Would you calm down your drawing attention, he'll be out soon" I looked around then sighed and leaned against the wall beside him.

"You know I hate waiting and being left out" he nodded wrapping an arm around my shoulders pulling me into him.

"I could keep you busy"

"Dean we're in public"

"Never stopped us before" I laughed especially when he started kissing my neck but then I saw Sam come out and quickly manoeuvred out of Dean's arms.

"Sam, you we're in there forever, what the hell were you talking about?"

"Just the hospital you know" he replied not stopping as Dean and I fell into step behind him.

"And?" Dean and I pressed him.

"And the south wing, it's where they housed the real hard cases, the psychotics, the criminally insane"

"Sounds cozy" Dean muttered.

"Yeah and one night in '64, they rioted attacked staff, attacked each other" Sam continued.

"So what the patients took over the Asylum?" I asked him.

"Apparently"

"Any deaths?" Dean asked.

"Some patients, some staff, I guess it was pretty gory some of the bodies were never even recovered including our chief of staff, Ellicott"

"Wait what do you mean never recovered?"

"Cops scoured every inch of the place but I guess the patients must've stuffed the bodies somewhere hidden"

"That's grim" I muttered this time.

"Yeah" Sam nodded. "So they transferred all the surviving patients and shut down the hospital for good" I sighed nodding my head.

"Alright so to sum it up, we got a bunch of violent deaths and a bunch of unrecovered bodies"

"Which could mean a bunch of angry spirits" Sam added and I nodded my head feeling like this was gonna be an interesting one for sure.

"Oh good times, let's check out the hospital tonight" Dean replied and we got into the Impala heading off to the motel to change, make sure we had everything we needed and a quick bite to eat before the sun started setting falling to darkness and we headed back to the asylum walking in with flashlights, Sam had a night vision camera and Dean had his EMF detector.

"Getting any readings?" I asked Dean seeing it was lighting up.

"Yeah big time"

"This place is orbing like crazy" Sam spoke up and I peeked at the camera.

"There's probably multiple spirits out and about" I replied looking around feeling uneasy.

"If these undiscovered bodies are causing the haunting-"

"We gotta find them and burn them" Dean stated cutting Sam off. "Just be careful, the only thing that makes me more nervous than a pissed off spirit is the pissed of spirit of a psycho killer" I frowned looking up at him as he looked my way but then we continued to walk only to turn around hearing something behind us but there was nothing.

We kept on walking back into one of the laboratories then spilt up to look around the room, I followed Sam with the camera looking around hearing a screeching noise which made us spin around to where it had come from but nothing again so I pressed on but quickly came face to face with a mutilated woman.

"Dean…Dean!" I yelled. "Shot gun!"

"Eve get down!" I didn't need to be told twice and ducked as he fired sending the spirit away, I slowly looked up seeing it was gone then stood looking around.

"That was weird"

"Yeah you're telling me" Dean replied walking back to where he'd left the backpack.

"No Dean, I mean it was weird that she didn't attack me" he looked up like I was crazy.

"Looked pretty agro from where I was standing" I rolled my eyes at the protective tone is his voice.

"She's right she didn't hurt her, didn't look like she was trying to" Sam added backing me up.

"So if she didn't want to hurt me then want did she want?" I replied just as we heard a noise in a room as we were passing it, Sam lit his torch again and Dean raised his shotgun as we entered walking over to a turned over bed where the sound had come from, Dean nodded at us to move the bed so Sam and I grabbed it and pulled it away and the girl jumped turning to face us…it wasn't a ghost.

"It's alright we're not going to hurt you" Dean said seeing this too and dropped the shotgun. "It's okay" I took a step forward.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Katherine…Kat" she replied standing up.

"Okay I'm Evie, this is Dean and that's Sam-"

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked cutting me off.

"Um…my boyfriend Gavin-"

"Is he here?" Dean asked her.

"Somewhere, he thought it would be fun and try and see some ghosts" we shared a look at the stupidness of teenagers. "I thought it was all just…you know, pretend" she added crossing her arms over her chest. "I've seen things, I heard Gavin scream and-"

"Alright Kat, come on Sam's gonna get you out of here and then we're going to find your boyfriend" Dean said taking her hand to lead her out.

"No, no" she argued pulling away from him. "I'm not gonna leave without Gavin, I'm coming with you"

"It's no joke around here, okay it's dangerous"

"That's why I've gotta find him" she insisted and I smiled a little since she was tenacious I'll give her that.

"Alright then, I guess we're gonna split up then" Dean replied surprising me by not arguing with her more. "Let's go" I frowned grabbing his hand.

"Be careful" he nodded.

"You too" I sighed taking out my flashlight again and we all went different directions leaving Kat with Dean.

I walked down the hall swinging my flashlight around but couldn't see anything out of the ordinary and no missing teenage boy but suddenly stopped hearing metallic bangs and looked up also hearing distant yells so I ran towards the sound seeing Dean using a crowbar trying to get through a metal door.

"Dean!"

"What's going on?!" Sam yelled running down the opposite hallway with a boy…obviously Gavin behind him.

"She's inside with one of them" he yelled back continuously hitting the door trying to pry it open.

"Help me!" we heard Kat yell from inside.

"Kat!" Gavin yelled.

"Get me out of here!"

"Kat, it's not going to hurt you, listen to me you have to face it, you have to calm down!" Sam yelled leaning against the door.

"She's gotta what!" Dean exclaimed, clearly not okay with this.

"I have to what?" Kat asked as well.

"The spirits, they're not trying to hurt us they're trying to communicate, you listen to it you gotta face it" I frowned at Sam because we didn't know that for sure since we couldn't see what was happening in there.

"You face it!" she yelled.

"No, it's the only way you're going to get out of there"

"No!"

"Kat listen to him, look at it that's all" I cut in hoping she might listen. "Come on you can do it!" it went silent as we all waited hoping that we were right about this.

"Kat?" Gavin asked.

"Man, I hope you guys are right about this" Dean said and I frowned hoping that too.

"Yeah, me too" Sam replied with a heavy breath then the door seemed to unlock and open on its own so we all stepped back letting it swing open and saw Kat.

"Oh Kat" Gavin sighed as she went to him while we went into the room having a look around but the ghost was gone.

"One-thirty-seven" Kat suddenly spoke up.

"Sorry?" Dean asked her.

"It whispered in my ear, 137" she clarified and the boys and I shared a look.

"Room number" we all said at the exact same time before Dean bent down to the bag.

"Alright so if these spirits arent trying to hurt anyone-"

"Then what are they trying to do?" Dean said cutting Sam off.

"Maybe that's what they've been trying to tell us" I added.

"Guess we'll find out" Dean nodded. "Alright" we stood back up looking at Kat and Gavin. "So…now you guys ready to leave this place?"

"That's an understatement" Kat replied making me smile and nod my head.

"Okay" Dean turned to Sam. "You get them out of here, Evie and I will go and find room 137" I sighed wishing I could get the hell out of here too but I followed Dean after squeezing Sam's arm real quick.

Dean and I walked down the halls shining our flashlights to read each room number but so far no 137 and I was starting to think there was no room 137 before Dean stopped with his light clearly lighting up 137.

"Got it" I sighed and helped him open the door, it looked like it'd been used as an office space. "Hey, check it out" I looked down at Dean's feet and saw a name plate 'Dr. Sanford Ellicott'

"Guess this was his" I looked around then walked over to one of the filing cabinets flipping through some of the files but it wasn't really anything worth looking through, I turned and saw Dean over near the wall just as he removed a panel and took something out.

"This is why I get paid the big bucks" he mumbled to himself as I walked over.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"I don't know some kind of briefcase" he opened it and pulled out a leather bound book flipping it open to the first page 'Patient Journal'.

"Patient Journal?" he shrugged sitting down and started flipping through it and some of the pictures we're pretty gruesome and disgusting, he was experimenting alternate medical practices, no wonder the patients rioted.

"Why all work and no play makes Dr Ellicott a very dull boy" I rolled my eyes at Dean but looked up hearing a sound but again nothing was there.

"We should go, Sam's taking too long" he nodded and grabbed the book before we left the room searching for Sam.

We walked down a hallway near one of the exits about to turn a corner after hearing the kids voices but Dean suddenly pulled me down as a gunshot went off.

"Damn it, damn it, don't shoot it's us" he exclaimed.

"Sorry, sorry" Kat called out.

"Son of a…" he stood up helping me stand after he'd practically thrown me to the ground and we walked around confidant we weren't gonna get shot. "What are you still doing here, where's Sam?" Dean asked them.

"He went to the basement, you called him" Gavin replied.

"I didn't call him" I frowned looking up at Dean as he looked down at me. "Neither of us did"

"His cell phone rang, he said it was you" Kat added looking up at Dean.

"Basement, huh?" they nodded so Dean reached over grabbing his handgun stuffing it into his jacket pocket. "All right, watch yourselves and watch out for us" we walked away but I was a little uneasy leaving those kids alone but no way was I not going with Dean as we headed down into the basement. "What is it with girls and shooting at me?" I laughed knowing what he was bringing up.

"Oh come on, I apologized a million times already for that" my first hunt, the poltergeist I'd mistaken Dean for it after we'd all had to spilt up and accidently shot him instead.

"I told you I'd never let you forget it" he replied then all seriousness was back as we made it to the basement and started looking around for Sam. "Sammy!" I moved my flashlight side to side. "Sam you down here?"

"Sam!" I called looking at Dean in the corner of my eyes cause this didn't feel right.

"Sam!" Dean called just as we turned and Sam was suddenly there. "Man answer us when we're calling you!" Dean exclaimed after his near heart attack.

"Are you alright?" I asked Sam.

"Yeah I'm fine" Sam replied.

"You know that wasn't me who called your cell"

"Yeah I know, I think something lured me down here"

"We think we know who, Dr Ellicott" I replied.

"That's what the other spirits have been trying to tell us, you haven't seen him have you?" Dean added.

"No, how do you know it was him?" Sam asked making me frown since it had been his idea that the other spirits weren't trying to hurt us yet he was doubting us now.

"Cause we found his log book, apparently he was experimenting on his patients, some awful stuff makes lobotomies look like a couple of aspirin"

"But it was the patients who rioted" Sam argued.

"Yeah, they were rioting against Dr Ellicott, Dr feelgood was working on some sort of like extreme rage therapy, he thought that if he could get his patients to vent their anger then they'd be cured of it instead it only made them worse and worse, angrier and angrier so I'm thinking what if his spirit is doing the same thing, to the cop, to the kids in the 70's making them so angry they become homicidal" Sam scoffed. "Come on, we gotta find his bones and torch them" Dean added walking past Sam.

"How, the police never found his body?"

"The log book said he had some sort of a hidden procedure room down here somewhere where he'd work on his patients, so if I was a patient I'd drag his ass down here, do a little work on him myself"

"I don't know it sounds kind of-"

"Crazy, yeah exactly" Dean replied cutting Sam off again as he opened up one of the steel doors and headed inside with a nod of his head for us to follow.

"You sure you're okay?" I asked Sam because something just didn't seem right.

"Yeah I told you I'm fine" I nodded following after Dean into the room. "I told you I looked everywhere, I didn't find a hidden room" Sam said walking in behind me.

"Well that's why they call it hidden" Dean argued turning his head just as the sound of a breeze swept through the room. "You hear that?"

"What?" Sam asked making me frown turning to him cause there was no way he couldn't hear that.

"There's a door here" Dean spoke up so I turned to see him knelt near the wall near a board that was coming undone and light underneath it.

"Dean" I turned towards Sam but he suddenly grabbed me arm around my throat and pressed the shotgun to my head. "Step back from the door"

"Sam, put the gun down and let her go" Dean said standing up holding his hands up in surrender.

"Is that an order?" Sam asked and as I looked up I saw the blood coming out of his nose.

"No it's more of a friendly request-"

"Because I'm getting pretty tired of your orders" Sam cut him off pressing the gun against my head more.

"I knew it, Ellicott did something to you didn't he?" I asked looking up at Sam.

"For once in your life just shut up" I frowned as he pulled my head back baring my neck gun pressing against the side of my head, the sawn-off barrels cutting into my skin.

"What are you going to do Sam, gun's filled with rock salt it's not going to kill me" I spat at him watching Dean look at me like I was an idiot for goading him then Sam turned the gun firing and it hit Dean in the chest sending him crashing through the door.

"No but it hurts like hell especially for you when I shoot him"

"Dean!" I yelled fighting against Sam's hold. "Dean!" he was out cold. "Dean wake up!" he started coughing and I sighed in relief as Sam moved us forward to stand over Dean.

"Sam just let her go, we gotta burn Ellicott's bones and all this'll be over, you'll be back to normal" Dean groaned in pain.

"I am normal" Sam argued. "I'm just telling the truth for the first time, I mean why are we even here because your following Dad's orders like a good little solider, because you always do what he says without question, are you that desperate for his approval?!" Sam yelled then looked down at me with a sadistic smile. "And your too stupid to stand up to Dean, too stupid think for yourself" I glared at him.

"This isn't you talking Sam"

"That's the difference between you two and me, I have a mind of my own I'm not pathetic like you's"

"So what are you gonna do huh?" Dean asked still in pain by the sound of his voice. "You gonna kill us?"

"You know, I am sick of doing what you tell me to do, we're no closer to finding Dad today than we were six months ago"

"Well then here, I'll make it easier for you" Dean replied reaching into his pocket and pulled out his gun holding it up to Sam. "Come on take it, just let Evie go she's got nothing to do with this" Sam looked down at me before pushing me away and I immediately dropped to my knees beside Dean as Sam took the gun. "Real bullets are gonna work a hell of a lot better than rock salt"

"Sam don't do this" I looked up as he threw the shotgun aside as I moved Dean's head into my lap just as Sam pointed the gun at Dean's head. "Sam look at yourself, this isn't you"

"You hate me that much?" Dean asked him. "You think you can kill your own brother, then go ahead pull the trigger" I had no idea what Dean was doing but knew he wouldn't do this is he wasn't sure Sam wouldn't shoot. "Do it!" Dean exclaimed just as Sam pulled the trigger and I flinched expecting the bang but it never came, it clicked signaling no bullets.

Dean quickly grabbed Sam's arms pulling him down then punched his face sending him back with a yell before Dean stood up pulling me up with him.

"Man I'm not going to give you a loaded pistol" he punched Sam again this time knocking him out grunting in pain holding his chest. "Sorry Sammy"

"Dean don't ever do that again, I don't care if the gun wasn't loaded or that it was Sam you scared me to death" I quickly hugged his side.

"Uh-uh" he nodded making me roll my eyes before we moved through the room looking around moving curtains aside before Dean stopped waving his flashlight over a cabinet. "Bingo" he opened it up and I recoiled at the sight and smell, my stomach contents threatening to come back up. "Oh that's just gross"

We grabbed the rock salt and both started shaking it all over the bones neither of us noticing the flashlight flickering off as Dean poured the lighter fluid over him as well gagging at the smell and before I could warn him one of the tables lurched into him sending him flying and Ellicott was on top of him hands on either side of his face with what looked like electricity pouring out of his fingers into Dean.

"Dean!" I yelled just as another table lurched hitting me and I fell back hitting my head on a wall getting dazed for a second.

"Don't be afraid I'm going to help you, I'm going to make you all better"

"Dean!" I yelled barely seeing right as a bright orange fuzzy light filled my vision.

"Eve" I looked up shaking my head clearing my vision and saw Dean had managed to light the corpse and Ellicott was gone and Sam was now awake slowly sitting up. "You're not gonna try and kill me, are you?" Dean asked him.

"No" Sam replied.

"Good…because that would be awkward" Dean nodded turning to me as I rubbed the back of my head coming away with a small amount of blood. "Eve" he stood up helping me to my feet then touched the back of my head making me wince. "I'll clean that up in the car" I nodded slipping my hand into his as we packed up our weapon bag and walked up meeting the kids and left the Asylum seeing it was daylight.

"Thanks guys" Kat said.

"Yeah thanks" Gavin added.

"No more haunted asylums okay?" Dean said and they nodded before going to their car and leaving.

"Hey Dean" Sam spoke up. "I'm sorry man, I said some awful things back there and Eve I should apologize to you too"

"You remember all that?" Dean asked him as he put the weapons into the trunk.

"Yeah" Sam nodded. "It's like I couldn't control it but I didn't mean, any of it" he added looking at me but I couldn't help feel that he meant some of it.

"You didn't, huh?" Dean asked him.

"No of course not" Sam insisted and Dean smiled nodding his head. "Do we need to talk about this?"

"No, I'm not really in the sharing-and-caring kind of mood, I just want to get some sleep and Evie needs a patch up" I rolled my eyes at Dean but got into the passenger seat and Sam climbed into the back.

We got back to the motel heading into Sam's room and Dean cleaned out the wound on my head with antiseptic and after drinking enough alcohol to numb the pain we both passed out in the spare bed too exhausted to hear Dean's phone ring or Sam answering it.


	11. S1 Ep 11 - Scarecrow

**A/N: This chapter is in Evie's POV, Dean's POV and Sam's POV. **

* * *

**SCARECROW**

* * *

**Evie's POV**

I started stirring hearing Sam was still awake as usual but there was something else that had made me more aware of the fact he was on the phone sitting up in his bed.

"…We're fine, Evelyn's fine, Dad where are you?" I sat up straight hearing him say 'Dad' and Dean sat up too having stirred at the same time. "What, why not?"

"Is that Dad?" Dean asked him.

"You're after it, aren't you?"

"Sam!" I insisted since we had a right to hear the other side of this conversation too but he wasn't listening to us.

"The thing that killed Mom?" Sam added ignoring me. "A demon, you know for sure?"

"A demon, what's he saying?" Dean asked pulling on a shirt.

"You know where it is?" Sam asked their Dad after a silent pause listening to whatever John had been saying to him. "Let us help you" he listened again and I shared a look with Dean because we might finally get answers to why John left us. "Why not?" he asked making me frown, John refused like I had a feeling he would have.

"Give me the phone" Dean insisted having enough of only hearing one side like I was.

"Names, what names, Dad wh…talk to me, tell me what's going on" he listened again and I could tell by the way Sam's face hardened that John had reprimanded him for not listening and obeying. "No…alright no way!"

"Give me the phone!" Dean insisted again as Sam listened to the phone seemingly getting angrier with his Dad before Dean had enough and grabbed the phone. "Dad it's me, where are you?" I frowned moving closer in hopes I'd hear but still couldn't and saw Dean's face fall. "Yes sir" I frowned looking down knowing he'd given Dean an order. "Yeah I got a pen" he added grabbing some of the motel stationary from the bedside table. "What are the names?" he wrote down the names as John rattled them off to him then pulled the phone away after John hung up.

I watched Dean sigh before we got up going to our room to pack our bags in silence both clueless to what to say to the other, I zipped up my duffel bag looking up at Dean as he mimicked my action then nodded and he walked out leaving me to sigh loudly pulling on a leather jacket and picked up my bag then left locking up and caught Sam's key he threw towards me and returned them just dropping them outside the office door since it was closed given that it was late then climbed into the back seeing Sam was driving and Dean took the passenger seat.

It was still dark and I was resting back trying to catch some more sleep to the steady and comforting purr of Baby's engine, no matter how sick in tired I got from being in her some days while some others there was nothing like Baby, she was home especially to me and Dean, more so Dean.

"Alright so the names Dad gave us, they're all couples?" Sam asked breaking the silence.

"Three different couples all went missing" Dean nodded.

"And they're all from different towns, different states?"

"That's right, yeah" Dean replied and I cracked an eye open since this seemed like an interesting hunt, for me and Dean anyway. "Washington, New York, Colorado, each couple took a road trip cross-country, none of them arrived at their destination, none of them were heard from again"

"Well it's a big country Dean, they could've disappeared anywhere"

"Yeah could'a" Dean agreed. "But each ones route took them through the same part of Indiana, always on the second week of April, one year after another, after another" he added and I frowned understanding why John was sending us now since this week was the second week of April.

"This is the second week of April" Sam replied stating the obvious.

"Yep"

"So Dad is sending us to Indiana to go hunting for something before another couple vanishes?" Sam asked him.

"Yahtzee" Dean replied making me chuckle to myself and give up on sleep and leaned forward crossing my arms on the seat leaning my chin on them.

"He could want to use you and me for bait" I smiled but he looked back with incredulously look.

"Doubtful, the old man doesn't even know about us getting together remember"

"True" I shrugged then looked down at the notes in his hands.

"Can you imagine putting together a pattern like this?" Dean asked looking back at me. "The different obits Dad had to go through, the man's a master" I rolled my eyes but had to give it to him because John was good and had taught me almost everything I know about hunting and I'd never claim to be halfway as good as him.

Before I could agree with Dean, Sam suddenly started pulling the car over and I looked around but nothing seemed to be wrong so I looked up at Dean who was equally as confused before we turned to Sam.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked him.

"We're not going to Indiana" he stated so I raised and eye in question.

"We're not?" Dean and I both asked him.

"No, we're going to California" I frowned not seeing how that made sense. "Dad called from a pay phone with a Sacramento area code"

"Sam-" Dean said rolling his eyes.

"Dean, if this demon killed Mom and Jess and Dad's closing in, we gotta be there, we gotta help" Sam argued cutting Dean off.

"Dad doesn't want our help"

"Well I don't care" Sam protested and I rolled my eyes.

"He's given us an order"

"I don't care" Sam repeated with more force. "We don't always have to do what he says"

"Sam, Dad is asking us to work jobs, to save lives it's important"

"Alright I understand believe me but I'm talking one week here man" Sam insisted. "To get answers, to get revenge"

"Alright look I know how you feel-"

"Do you?" Sam asked cutting him off. "How old we're you when Mom died, four?" I frowned looking up at Sam because that shouldn't mean anything and the look on Dean's face I knew it didn't matter the time of his mom's death, it still hurt Dean to even talk about her. "Jess died six months ago and Evie's alive, so how the hell would you know how I feel?" I glared daggers at him.

"Dad said it wasn't safe for any us" Dean replied not biting to the comment about me. "He obviously knows something we don't, if he says stay away we stay away"

"I don't believe the blind faith you have in the man, I mean it's like you don't even question him"

"Yeah, it's called being a good son!" Dean exclaimed and Sam shook his head climbing out so we followed him wondering what the hell he was doing. "You're a selfish bastard, you know that?" I frowned. "You just do whatever you want, don't care what anybody thinks"

"That's what you really think?" Sam asked him.

"Yes it is" I frowned leaning against the side of the Impala knowing better than to put my nose in this disagreement because they never listened to me anyway.

"Well then this selfish bastard is going to California" Sam replied pulling his bag over his shoulders and grabbed his laptop bag before walking away from us.

"Come on Sam, you're not serious" I finally spoke up frowning and pushed myself off Baby starting to follow him.

"I am serious"

"It's the middle of the night" I yelled at his back.

"Hey I'm taking off, I will leave your ass you hear me?!" Dean yelled and I frowned back at him because that wasn't the right thing to say.

"That's what I want you to do" Sam argued turning back to us.

"Goodbye Sam" Dean said after a second of hesitation before closing the boot and walked towards the driver's side but I stood still conflicted and Sam looked back silently asking me what I was gonna do. "Evie let's go" I turned to Dean before turned back to Sam and frowned.

"Sam-"

"It's okay Eve, I know that it's gonna be Dean, so go" he nodded towards the car but I shook my head walking up to him quickly and pulled him into a hug.

"Evelyn get in the car!" I heard Dean yell out but I ignored him.

"Be careful and call us, you can't do what you did last time okay"

"I will" he replied hugging me back then let go and I sighed finally going over to the Impala getting in with a last longing look at Sam before I closed the door and Dean drove off.

"This feels wrong" I stated once Sam was completely out of sight.

"It was his choice" he spat back without looking at me but I saw his grip on the steering wheel get tighter. "We got our orders" I sighed nodding my head falling into silence the entire drive to Burkitsville, Indiana and was surprised how small and insignificant it seemed but I knew that even the happiest of places hid the darkest horrors sometimes.

Dean pulled the car to a stop and I took in all the sights of the small town before I turned and saw Dean had his phone out looking at it and I knew what he was staring at without even looking at the screen because he'd done this a lot when Sam first left.

"You can call him, you know?" I spoke up but he snapped the phone shut barely looking at me before getting out so I hopped out and followed him up to where we saw a man sitting.

"Let me guess, Scotty?" Dean asked putting up his façade nodding up at a sign that read 'Scott's café'

"Yep" the man replied with a short look up at the sign.

"Hi, my name's John Bonham-"

"Isn't that the drummer for Led Zeppelin?" the man asked us and I inwardly panicked cursing Dean's choice of aliases, he really needed to not pick rock stars and movies stars.

"Wow…" Dean muttered taken aback. "Good, classic rock fan"

"His parents just loved the band that they named him after John, I'm Lucy Watkins" I added hopping to throw him off saying the first name that popped into my head unlike Dean.

"What can I do for you, John…Lucy?" he asked us.

"Was wondering if you've seen these people by chance" Dean asked pulling a couple of missing persons posters that were the most recent out of his pocket showing it to the guy.

"Nope, who are they?"

"Friends of ours, they went missing about a year ago" I replied.

"They passed through somewhere here, I asked around Scottsburg and Salem-"

"Sorry" he cut Dean off holding the posters out towards us. "We don't get many strangers around here" Dean smiled nodding as he took them back.

"Scotty, you got a smile that lights up a room, anybody ever tell you that?" I looked up at Dean fighting the urge to roll my eyes especially as the guy just stared back. "Never mind, see you around" Dean added grabbing my hand as we walked away, I looked down at our entwined fingers wondering what the hell he was doing but didn't say anything as we continued asking around in just about all the stores.

"You sure they didn't stop for gas or something?" I asked showing the two older people at the counter in the general store of the gas station.

"Nope, don't remember them" the guy said saying almost the exact same thing everybody else was, almost too rehearsed not to be an absolute lie. "You say they we're friends of yours?"

"That's right" Dean nodded taking the posters back from him.

"Did the guy have a tattoo?" a younger girl suddenly asked us walking in carrying a couple of boxes and I looked up.

"Yes, he did" Dean replied putting on his best charming smile as she came towards us looking at the picture of the guy, Vince Parker.

"You remember, they were just married?" she asked looking up at the older man and he looked down at the pictures again.

"Your right they did stop for gas, weren't here for more than ten minutes" finally we were getting something out of someone.

"Do you remember anything else?" Dean asked before I had the chance.

"Told them how to get to the interstate, they left town" he replied.

"Could you point us in the same direction?" Dean asked him.

"Sure" he nodded and told us which way to go so we climbed into the Impala and followed his directions but as we were driving through what looked like an orchard we heard the hum of the EMF detector.

"What the hell?" he asked reaching into the back to his bag while trying to keep the car straight but when he couldn't find it he pulled over and grabbed it holding it up to see the needle going crazy with a positive reading.

"Looks like we got a spirit problem" he nodded and we got out walking into the trees taking a look around and I frowned not really seeing anything that would explain the reading but he tapped my arm making me look up to see him nod up at a scarecrow so we walked towards it and even I had to admit it would give people nightmares.

"Dude you fugly" I scoffed with a small laugh as I shook my head at him but frowned when his eyes suddenly fixated on something before he turned grabbing a ladder and moved it beside the scarecrow.

"What?" I asked moving closer as he climbed up stopping when he was eye to eye with the thing staring at it before he moved it's jacket aside and I saw the same tattoo from our missing victim but I pulled out the photo and double checked. "It's a perfect match" he nodded looking back into it's face.

"Nice tat" I frowned confused since this just wasn't making a lick of sense.

We got back into the Impala and Dean turned the car around driving back into town up to the general store and auto repair shop seeing the young girl from earlier and as we got out she smiled up at us.

"You're back"

"Never left" Dean replied smiling back at her.

"You's still looking for your friends?" she asked and we both nodded.

"Mind filling it up there, Emily?" Dean replied nodding at her 'Emily' necklace, I frowned looking at Dean because he never let anybody fill Baby up but him which meant he was digging for answers. "So did you grow up here?" he asked confirming my suspicion.

"Came here when I was 13, I lost my parents a car accident, my Aunt and Uncle took me in" she replied.

"They're nice people" Dean smiled.

"Everybody's nice here" she shot back and I smiled nodding my head.

"So what, it's the perfect little town?" I asked her.

"Well you know it's the boonies but I love it, I mean the towns around us…people are losing their homes, their farms but here it's almost like we're blessed" she replied and I shared a look with Dean.

"You been out to the orchard?" I asked turning back to Emily. "Seen that scarecrow?"

"Yeah, it creeps me out"

"Who's is it?" Dean asked her.

"I don't know, it's just always been there" she replied.

"That your Aunt and Uncle's?" Dean nodded to the car behind her.

"Customer, had some car troubles" Emily replied so I shared another look with Dean.

"It's not a couple is it, a guy and a girl?" Dean asked her and she nodded, well whoever or whatever was responsible for the disappearances and assumed killings just found their new victims. "Well thanks Emily" Dean added paying for the gas then we headed over to Scotty's café walking in seeing the couple.

"Nope it's on the house" we heard Scotty say as we let the door close behind us, he placed two plates of pie in front of the couple.

"Hiya Scotty" Dean greeted him as he looked up seemingly unimpressed that we were in his store, there was something seriously wrong with the people in this town except for Emily that is.

"Can we get two coffees, black?" I asked him with a smile as we walked further into the store as he walked out the back and we took a seat at the table beside the couple.

"Oh and some of that pie too while you're at it" Dean shouted back to Scotty, I laughed softly rolling my eyes at him. "How you doing, just passing through?" Dean asked turning back to the couple.

"Road trip" the girl replied.

"Yeah us too" I smiled at her taking Dean's hand on the table. "Honeymoon trip, right babe?" Dean turned to me slightly shocked that I'd jumped straight to the marriage route but right now it was better than boyfriend/girlfriend and just might save this couples live if we attracted the killers attention instead given we'd stand a better chance than these people would.

"Yeah" he agreed shrugging it off nodding at me with a smile just as Scotty came back over with a jug filled with lemonade and started filling their glasses glaring at us from the corner of his eye.

"I'm sure these people wanna eat in peace"

"Just a little friendly conversation" Dean shrugged as Scotty walked back to the kitchen still glaring at us. "Oh and those coffees too by the way, thanks" I shook my head at Dean before turning back to the couple.

"So what brings you to town?" I asked them.

"We just stopped for gas and the guy at the gas station saved our lives"

"Is that right?" Dean asked her raising his eyes.

"Yeah one of our break lines was leaking, we had no idea, he's fixing it for us" the guy added and I frowned having a feeling it wasn't a coincidence.

"Nice people" Dean and I mumbled at the same time.

"So how long until you're up and running?" Dean asked them.

"Sundown" the guy replied and Dean and I shared a look since that wasn't right, it didn't take that long to change a break-line, even I could do it given my Dad and Dean taught me everything they knew when fixing up a car.

"Really?" Dean asked sharing a small look with me before turning back to them and leant forward towards them. "To fix a break line?" the guy nodded.

"You know my husband knows a thing or two about cars, he could probably have you up and running in an hour"

"I wouldn't charge you anything" Dean added nodding his agreement to my suggestion.

"You know, thanks a lot but I think we'd rather have a mechanic do it" the girl argued.

"Sure, yeah" Dean nodded then sighed. "You know it's just that these roads um…they're not real safe at night" I squeezed his hand signaling him to stop especially as they looked at him like he was mad.

"I'm sorry?"

"I know it sounds strange but you might be in danger" Dean added ignoring my warning to stop.

"We're trying to eat, okay?" the guy said after they shared a creeped out look.

"Yeah…you know my brother could give you this puppy dog look and you'd just buy right into it-"

"Thanks for coming Sheriff" we suddenly heard Scotty say and turned seeing the Sheriff had come in, Dean leaned back in his seat and we shared a look while they spoke before the Sheriff came towards us.

"Like a word, please"

"Come on I'm having a bad day already" Dean sighed leaning further back in his seat.

"You don't want to make it worse" the Sheriff replied a little threatening leaning against the table, Dean looked at me and we nodded getting up walking out to the Impala getting in with the Sheriff following us the whole way and even following behind us the entire way out of town with the sirens blaring right up until we drove over the town line.

"Well that's not really friendly" he nodded and we stopped in the town over until dark then quickly drove back to the orchard grabbing our respected shotguns and ran in finding the couple running away but stopped seeing us.

"Get back to your car" the couple hesitated looking behind them "Go, go!" Dean added when the scarecrow came out.

Dean and I both fired off a shot each before we turned and started running after the couple towards the exit of the orchard firing off a few more shots as we ran and it chased us.

"Go, go!" I repeated when the couple was slowing down.

We finally made it out of the orchard seeing the Impala and turned towards the scarecrow guns raised but couldn't see it anywhere.

"What the hell was that?" the guy asked us.

"Don't ask" Dean replied before we dropped our guns with a single look at each other then got these people back to their car and with some miracle work from Dean repairing the damage they were on their way getting as far away and we returned to the first town over getting a room for the night.

I woke up in the morning seeing Dean still passed out beside me so I got up and headed into the bathroom getting undressed and hopped into the shower and was just rinsing out the shampoo when I heard Dean's voice meaning he was awake and quickly finished up getting out wrapping a towel around myself and walked out seeing him sitting on the bed with his phone pressed to his ear, he looked up as I walked out and I raised an eye silently asking him who he was talking about and he mouthed 'Sam'.

"I'm telling you Burkitsville, Indiana, fun town" I rolled my eyes walking over to my bag and grabbed out some clothes. "No, Evie and I can cope without you, you know" I chuckled dropping the towel and his eyes snapped up towards me like a moth to a flame. "No it's more than a spirit, it's a god, a pagan god anyway" he added surprising me that he'd figured that out but more likely he found my research I did last night before I went to sleep so I quickly pulled on my clothes before walking towards him sitting on the bed and grabbed his phone off him.

"I think he found my notes" I heard Sam laugh. "I figured with the annual cycles of its killings and the fact that the victims are always a man and a woman like some kind of fertility rite" I added before Dean grabbed the phone back off me.

"And you should see the locals, the way they treated this couple fattening them up like a Christmas turkey" I leaned in to hear.

_"The last meal" _I nodded since it made the most sense. _"Given to sacrificial victims" _

"Yeah I'm thinking a ritual sacrifice to appease some pagan god" Dean said as I stood up walking over to the table seeing my notes and research still spread out. "And the scarecrow takes it's sacrifice and for another year the crops won't wilt and disease won't spread…nope not yet" I looked up. "I know, I'm gonna head over to the local community college soon, I got an appointment with a professor, you know since we don't have our trusty sidekick geek boy to do all the research" I rolled my eyes at Dean because we did just fine before Sam. "I'm not hinting anything, actually…um I want you to know…I mean don't think-" he trailed off so Sam must have said it for him. "Sam you we're right, you gotta do your own thing, you gotta live your own life…you've always known what you want and you go after it, you stand up to Dad and you always have, hell I wish I…anyway I admire that about you, I'm proud of you Sammy" I was surprised since that was more than Dean had ever said in his whole life and showing that much emotion at one time. "Say you'll take care of yourself"

"He better" I muttered to myself since I wouldn't survive it if I lost either one of them.

"Call us when you find Dad" he added looking up at me before he hung up dropping his phone with a heavy sigh.

"He'll be okay Dean" he nodded so I sighed gathering the papers into a neater pile as he stood up grabbing his jacket. "You better get going, I'm gonna stay here and try to look for more info" he frowned seemingly ready to argue. "Dean go, I'm not going anywhere and with it just the two of us, we don't need to be in the same place, I won't go anywhere without calling you first" he sighed nodding his head throwing on his jacket and grabbed the Impala keys.

"Don't go anywhere period" I rolled my eyes but accepted the quick kiss he gave me before he left.

I spent the next hour or so on my laptop trying to narrow down my own search for any pagan gods resembling our scarecrow just in case Dean struck out with the college professor but so far hadn't found a thing so I reached for my phone dialing Dean's number because he should've been done by now but his phone rang out.

_'This is Dean…' _I hung up and tried again. _'This is Dean, leave a message' _I frowned standing up anxiously.

"Dean call me back" I said leaving a message then waited a couple of minutes looking down at my phone but it didn't ring. "Come on Dean, where the hell are you?" I asked nobody.

* * *

**Dean's POV**

I looked up when the cellar door opened seeing the townspeople dreading in case they had gotten to Eve but saw Emily instead and frowned as her Uncle walked her down here ignoring her cries and questions on why they we're doing this which meant she wasn't in on their craziness, I stood up glaring at them but was at least glad that it wasn't Eve, her Uncle glared at me as if it was my fault before he left without speaking a word.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked them.

"For the common good" the lady replied before closing the cellar hatch.

* * *

**Evie's POV**

I was still trying to get a hold of Dean but had filled his voicemail and hadn't stopped pacing so when I heard my phone finally ring I jumped over to it quickly answering it without even looking at the caller ID.

"Dean!"

_"No, it's Sam" _I heard Sam's voice instead and sighed. _"Where's Dean, I've been trying to call him" _

"I don't know Sam, he went to the appointment but that was hours ago and he hasn't been answering any of my calls either, Sammy I'm worried somethings happened" I resumed pacing. "Sam I need your help, please"

_"Okay, I'll be there as soon as I can and Eve don't worry we'll find him"_

"That's not in my nature Sam, especially when it comes to Dean" I replied then hung up and yelled out in frustration throwing my phone watching it shatter against the wall then groaned because that wasn't smart considering now neither brother could call me but I knew Dean wouldn't since there was only ever one reason why he wouldn't answer his phone.

I grabbed my gun out of my bag stashing it in the waistline of my jeans at my back then pulled out my favorite red leather jacket pulling it on before I left the motel.

* * *

**Sam's POV**

I pulled the phone away from my ear after Evie hung up, I'd already had a bad feeling when I'd tried calling Dean for the last hour or so but he didn't answer so I called Evie and after hearing how worried she was I knew something must've happened especially since they always had like a sixth sense when it came to each other being in trouble.

"Our bus came in" Meg said but I shook my head.

"You better catch it, I gotta go" I replied standing up and pulled my bag over my shoulder.

"Go where?"

"Burkitsville" I replied grabbing my laptop and started walking out.

"Sam!" she protested. "Wait"

"I've been trying to call my brother for the last three hours, I just got his voicemail so I called our friend Evelyn and she hasn't heard from him either"

"Maybe his phones turned off" she argued.

"No that's not like him, especially when it's Evie" I argued right back. "Meg, we think he might be in trouble"

"What kind of trouble?" she asked.

"I can't really explain right now, I'm sorry I don't want you to miss your bus"

"But I don't understand, your running back to your brother and his bitch" I frowned at her not appreciating her calling Evie a bitch. "The people you ran away from, why because your brother won't pick up his phone?" I frowned even more. "Sam…come with me to California"

"I can't, I'm sorry" I replied shaking my head.

"Why not?" she asked me.

"They're my family" I replied before walking away.

* * *

**Dean's POV**

"I don't understand, they're going to kill us" Emily asked me close to tears as I tried to break our way out ramming my shoulder into the cellar door but it was useless.

"Sacrifice us" I clarified. "Which is…I don't know classier I guess" I gave up with the cellar door and walked back down the steps. "You really didn't know anything about us, did you?"

"About what, the scarecrow god?" she asked rolling her eyes. "I can't believe this"

"Well you better start believing because I'm going to need your help"

"What about you're friend, that girl you we're with?"

"Evelyn, she'll be looking for me but we…I kind of don't like being the damsel in distress and it'd be easier for her to find us if we look for a way out too" I replied really hoping Eve was okay out there and they hadn't grabbed her but with Emily being here that was doubtful. "Now we can destroy the scarecrow but we gotta find the tree"

"What tree?"

"Maybe you can help me with that, it would be really old the locals would treat it with a lot of respect, you know like it was sacred" I replied looking at her.

"There was this one apple tree, the immigrants brought it over with them, they call it the first tree"

"Is it in the orchard?"

"Yeah but I don't know where" she replied just as the cellar door opened and we looked up seeing her Aunt and Uncle, the Sheriff who was holding a shotgun and Scotty.

"It's time" her Aunt said before they grabbed us and took us to the orchard tying us up with our hands above our heads near the scarecrow ready for nightfall.

"How many people have you killed Sheriff, how much blood is on your hands?"

"We don't kill them" he argued.

"No but you sure cover up after, I mean how many cars have you hidden, clothes have you buried?" I asked him.

"Uncle Harley please" Emily begged.

"I am so sorry, Em" the man replied. "I wish it wasn't you"

"It's our responsibility and there's no other choice since we couldn't find the girl he was with" I smirked glad to hear that Eve was safe.

"I'm your family" Emily replied looking up at her Aunt.

"Sweetheart…" she bent down brushing Emily's hair down. "…that's what sacrifice means, giving something up you love for the greater good, the town needs to be saved, the good of the many outweighs the good of the one" she added before they all started to leave.

"I hope your apple pie is freaking worth it!" I yelled after them hearing Emily sniffling back tears.

"So, what's the plan?" she asked me when they were out of sight.

"I'm working on it" I replied looking around for anything I could use to get untied but nothing was within reach or worth using.

* * *

**Evie's POV**

I kept a low profile as I drove back into town in the stolen car I'd hotwired and headed towards the orchard since that was the first place I knew they'd take Dean given it wasn't hard to guess they blamed us for rescuing the couple and was probably going to try and use us but they didn't have me and I had a feeling poor Emily would be the next on their list.

I pulled the stolen car over checking the bullets in my gun quickly before I got out and headed into the orchard but it wasn't long before I heard heavy footsteps behind me so I quickly ducked behind a tree raising the gun listening to the footsteps getting closer before I spun out slightly pulling the trigger but stopped seeing Sam holding up his hands.

"Whoa, it's me" I quickly lowered the gun. "I've tried calling you"

"Yeah I uh…broke my phone" he stared at me as if I was about to say 'I'm kidding' but then chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"The suns already set, we should go" I nodded so we quickly set off heading to the last place Dean and I had seen the scarecrow since it would be where Dean is, we walked up not seeing anything to start off with but then I heard it.

"Oh my god, oh my god" it was Emily so we walked closer and saw both her and Dean tied to trees.

"Dean!?" I saw him and he sighed in relief.

"Oh I take everything back bad I ever said about either of you's, I'm so happy to see you's" I laughed quickly moving to untie him as Sam untied Emily. "Come on" he urged me on quicker. "How'd you get here?" he asked looking over at Sam.

"I uh…I stole a car" Sam replied and we chuckled.

"That's my boy" Dean said and I rolled my eyes. "Keep an eye on that scarecrow, he could come alive at any moment"

"What scarecrow?" Sam suddenly asked just as I got Dean untied and we both looked up towards the cross where the scarecrow should've been but it was gone.

"Oh shi…" I started but we didn't waste any more time and once Sam finally got Emily untied and ran like hell as Dean filled us in on everything.

"Alright, now this sacred tree you're talking about-"

"It's the source of its power" Dean said cutting Sam off as we continued to run with him holding my hand never letting go.

"So let's find it and burn it" Sam replied.

"Oh in the morning, let's just shag ass before Leatherface catches up" Dean replied but suddenly heard snapping branches and Dean pulled me to a stop as we were surrounded by the townspeople most of them holding guns aimed to shoot. "This way" Dean turned us but we were met by more of them.

"Please let us go" Emily begged looking at her Aunt and Uncle.

"It's okay Emily, she's here now it can take them" her Uncle replied turning his gun towards me and Dean pulled me behind his arm shielding me with a glare at the man.

"You're not going to touch her" Dean growled out angrily.

"It'll be over quickly, I promise" he added as if we'd agree with that. "You have to let him take you's, you have to-" he was cut off as a sickle pierced through his back and Emily screamed turning into Sam's arms to shield her face as the scarecrow grabbed her Aunt before he started dragging their bodies away as the rest of the townspeople fled.

"Come on, come on let's go" Dean urged grabbing my hand again and we ran out of the orchard turning back to look once we were safely out but couldn't see the scarecrow anywhere.

I sighed leaning my head against Dean's chest as I breathed in and out catching my breath before I looked up at him as he looked down wrapping an arm tight around my waist clutching me to his side as he too sucked in deep heavy breaths.

We headed back to the motel Dean and I had been staying in last night and got an extra room since Emily as staying with us too afraid to face the townspeople so it was me and her in one room while the boys took the previous one Dean and I had given there was a few things Emily just didn't need to see but I was wide awake laying in bed unable to fall asleep.

I quietly sat up looking over at Emily seeing her asleep so I got up slipping into my boots as quietly as I could before tip toeing to the door and walked out jumping when I saw Dean sitting on the hood of the Impala with a bottle of bourbon in his hand.

"About time you left that room" he smiled looking up, I rolled my eyes but smiled walking towards him and took the bottle out of his hand taking a swig for myself as I took a seat beside him looking up seeing the night was clear and at least a million stars shining down at us.

"Been a while since we looked up at the stars together" I pointed out and he looked up too.

"Yeah, not since the night Sam told Dad he was leaving for college and Dad dragged me away back to hunt" I smiled remembering that night fondly since it was the night I finally figured out that what I felt for him was more than a crush.

_John, Sam and Dean were visiting us at the moment and it was nice to see the boys again especially since I haven't seen them in over twelve months, I missed them when they were gone a lot more than I cared to admit especially to my Dad and of course to Dean._

_I thought about him more than I did Sam and John, he was almost constantly on my mind when they were away so after dinner sat around our dining room table I had to get away because it was hard enough controlling my erratic blushing whenever he looked at me, I'd had a crush on him since I was twelve. _

_I escaped to my secret place in the salvage yard climbing up a stack of cars to a car that only had a vintage leather seat left and leaned back kicking out my feet up on one of the front seats smiling at how clear the night was and could see almost every star that made up the sky. _

_"What are you doing up there Shortstack?" I jumped looking down and saw Dean standing there with his usual cocky…sexy smirk that always made me go weak at the knees whenever he used it around me. _

_"Having quiet time which you so rudely interrupted Dean-O" he chuckled climbing up and took the seat beside me. "Did you follow me out here?" I asked him as he settled himself into the seat. _

_"Maybe" he shrugged. "Your Dad said you've been sneaking out and was worried you'd done it again so I told him I'd look for you" I rolled my eyes never looking away from the stars. "So what are you doing sneaking out, little Evelyn Singer not so innocent" _

_"Wouldn't you like to know?" I shot back at him and saw him raise an eye. _

_"Is it a guy?" he asked and if I knew him better I'd say there was a hint of jealously there but that was absurd since there was no way Dean Winchester was into me, he saw me as a sister and that was it._

_"No I don't have time for guys" I replied looking over at him. "I…I've been hunting" his eyes widened. _

_"By yourself!" I rolled my eyes. _

_"You sound just like my Dad, I'm not a kid anymore and it's nothing that bad, just a couple local ghost hunts so nothing I can't handle on my own" _

_"Evie you shouldn't hunt on your own, it's dangerous" I rolled my eyes again, I was sick of being treated like some fragile doll that they all needed to shield from the bad things out there hiding in the shadows, I knew and wanted to help. _

_"Like I said I can take care of myself" I shot back but he sat up turning to face me. _

_"No you can't Eve" I turned shocked because that was the first time he's ever called me Eve, I was used to Evie and Shortstack but never Eve. "If something…anything could happen to you" _

_"I'm stronger than I look Dean" _

_"I know that, you're one of the strongest people I know but if anything happened to you I'd be…" he cut himself off looking down. _

_"What?" I asked him. _

_"I'd be devastated" he replied and I frowned looking down. "Eve I uh…" I turned back to him and in that moment everything changed, I knew in my heart that it wasn't just a crush…I was in love with Dean Winchester even if he would never love me back the same way. _

_"Get out!" we heard my Dad yell and both looked up before sharing a look and quickly climbed down to see what the commotion was... _

"Evie" I jumped startled out of my sudden daydream looking back at Dean. "Where'd you just go to?" I smiled shaking my head.

"Nowhere" I replied leaning my head on his shoulder taking his hand in mine entwining our fingers as we shared the bottle of bourbon just sitting in silence neither saying what was actually on our minds.

"Thanks for saving me tonight" Dean finally spoke up, I scoffed and shook my head.

"Like I wouldn't" he smiled wrapping his arm around my shoulders pulling me close to him. "You come for me, I come for you that's our deal" I added and he chuckled.

"Yeah I know" he pressed a kiss to the top of my head but I quickly jumped off Baby's hood moving to stand in front of him and pressed my lips to his, he responded back leaning in deeply pulling my waist flush up against his as we devoured each other's faces and somehow ended up in the back seat of the Impala where we literally fell asleep making out.

"Dean, Evie!" I jerked awake looking around ready to kill but saw Sam standing beside the Impala leaning down to peer into the back seat. "We ready to burn a tree?" I turned to Dean who was glaring at his brother but quickly climbed out stretching out my stiff limbs seeing Emily standing awkwardly by the door and I sympathized for her because everything had changed so dramatically for her.

"Hey Emily, are you okay?" she looked up and nodded her head then smiled.

"You guys are cute together" she nodded at Dean over my shoulder, I turned back seeing Sam and Dean talking.

"Oh we're…uh…thanks" I muttered smiling back at Dean and he met my eyes with a smile.

"Come on, we gotta tree to burn" I rolled my eyes at Dean then gestured down at myself in sleep clothes.

"Let me change first" I replied heading back into our room and changed into some jeans, singlet top, flannel over shirt before pulling my boots back on then walked back out to the Impala locking the door behind me seeing them all in the Impala ready to leave with Sam and Emily in the back.

I climbed into the passenger seat smiling over at Dean as he turned the key in the ignition starting Baby and backed out of the space out onto the road surprising me when he grabbed my hand holding it in his lap running his thumb over my knuckles the entire drive into Burkitsville and to the orchard before parking and grabbed my hand again after we got out and started walking through the orchard looking for this sacred tree.

We followed Emily as she led the way through the many trees before we finally found the tree we were looking for knowing it was the right one by the weird markings carved into the trunk, Sam walked forward with the jerrycan of gasoline and started pouring it over the markings and trunk making sure it was doused appropriately while Dean grabbed a nearby branch using his zippo to light an end of it and Emily looked up watching it light as Sam continued to soak the tree.

"Let me" Emily spoke up holding her hand out for the branch.

"You know the whole towns gonna die" Dean replied but she grabbed it anyway and started towards the tree.

"Good" she said just before throwing the branch near the base of the tree into the gasoline causing the tree to catch fire and start burning right before our eyes and the boys and I shared a look before Dean looked down at me and entwined our hands again making me smile and squeeze back.

We watched the tree burn to the ground before we put out the rest of the fire when the tree was nothing but charred bark and ash then returned to the Impala driving Emily to the nearest bus stop per her request and watched as she boarded a bus to Boston seeing her turn to smile as us briefly, Dean and I both waved before she was gone as the bus disappeared from sight.

"Think she's gonna be alright?" Sam asked us.

"I hope so" Dean replied.

"And the rest of the townspeople they'll just get away with it?"

"What'll happen to the town will have to be punishment enough" I replied lightly hitting Sam's shoulder before we started walking back towards the Impala with Dean and I still holding hands which was odd at how much affection Dean was giving me without probable cause but I wasn't gonna say anything and ruin it.

"So can we drop you off somewhere?" Dean asked looking back at Sam and I frowned glancing up at him.

"No, I think you's are stuck with me" Sam replied with a scoff.

"What made you change your mind?" I asked with disbelief.

"I didn't, I still want to find Dad" he replied then turned to Dean. "And you're still a pain in the ass but Jess and Mom…they're both gone, Dad is god knows where, you, Evie and me we're all that's left" I smiled reaching a hand out to squeeze his hand too…in a brotherly gesture. "If we're gonna see this through were gonna do it together" I smiled nodding at Sam.

"Hold me Sam that was beautiful" Dean replied and I couldn't hold in the laugh we all shared. "Come on" he added letting go of my hand walking around to the drivers seat.

"You should be kissing our asses, you we're dead meat dude" Sam spoke up making me chuckle again.

"Yeah right I had a plan, I'd have gotten out"

"Right" Sam and I replied at the same time knowing he'd had nothing, he got in without another word and I looked up at Sam.

"Fronts yours pipsqueak, he hasn't let go of your hand since last night so I doubt he'll want me up there" I rolled my eyes at the nickname, it was worse than shortstack and hated that they both picked nicknames for me making fun of my size like it was my fault they were tall asses.

"Whatever sasquatch, wasn't gonna let you in the front anyway" I shot back opening the passenger door and climbed in as he laughed getting into the back and we got the hell out of Indiana once again back together the way it was supposed to be since wherever these boys were is where I want to be and nothing is ever gonna change that.

* * *

**A/N: Please review.**


	12. S1 Ep 12 - Faith

**A/N: Hey know it's been a while between updates but life is just so hectic and haven't been having a bit of writers block but I hope you's like this new chapter/episode so please review any thoughts, questions to help inspire me to continue this since so far I've loved writing Dean and Evelyn's crazy love story. **

* * *

**FAITH**

* * *

**Evie's POV**

We just pulled up at the abandoned house that currently held two kids needing our help on the hunt we were on and jumped out of the Impala heading to the back of Baby grabbing the tasers out of the weapons trunk.

"What do you have those amped up to?" Sam asked as Dean double checked them.

"A hundred thousand volts" Dean replied holding one out to him.

"Damn" Sam said and I laughed.

"It's good, we need this Rawhead extra friggin crispy" Dean smiled nodding as he threw one back at me which I caught effortlessly from years of practice.

"Now, remember you only get one shot with these things, so make it count" Dean added closing the trunk and we headed in.

Dean was on point leading with his flashlight next to the taser so he could see what he was shooting with Sam and I right behind him as we headed down into the basement looking for any sign of the kids and this ugly bastard, we all turned though at a sound coming from one of the cardboards and approached it cautiously.

"On three" Dean said looking up at us as he grabbed the handle and we nodded. "One…two…three" he swung it open and two small shrieks of the missing boy and girl.

"Is it still here?" Sam asked them as I moved forward to help them out and they both nodded.

"Okay grab your sisters hand, come on we're gonna get you out of here" I told them leading them towards the stairs. "Let's go, let's go" I pushed them up the stairs looking around.

"Alright go, go" Dean said as we started up the stairs with Sam right behind me but he was grabbed and pulled down. "Sam!" Dean yelled then moved underneath the stairs and fired sparks going everywhere but missed. "Sam get them out of here!"

"Here take this!" Sam yelled back throwing Dean his taser.

"Go!" Sam ran up the stairs to where we were and grabbed the kids getting them out, I quickly descended the stairs right behind Dean and we both held up our flashlights looking for this son of a bitch practically back to back so that we weren't snuck up on. "Come on" Dean goaded it then was suddenly hit sending us both to the ground dropping our tasers and lights.

"Dean!" I looked around for my taser but couldn't see it anywhere and the thing was closing in on us again but looked up hearing splashing and saw Dean going for one of the dropped tasers then turned and fired. "NO Dean wait!" it was too late he'd shot the bastard but they were both standing in the water and the electric shock traveled into Dean as well and I couldn't do anything except watch Dean convulse before the current stopped and he slumped. "Dean!" I ran to him and dropped to my knees pulling him up.

"Dean, Dean!" Sam yelled running back down the stairs coming back to see what had happened and together we head up him trying to get a reaction but he wasn't conscious so I reached for my phone and called 911.

"Hello, hello we need an ambulance, please hurry!"

The ambulance came and took Dean away so we followed it back to the hospital along with two police officers who were curious on what had happened but I was numb following Sam like a lost solider.

"Sir I'm so sorry to ask, there doesn't seem to be any insurance on file" the nurse said.

"Right um…um" Sam replied grabbing his wallet out and handed her a fresh card. "Okay"

"Okay Mr Burkowitz" she nodded then we turned and saw the police waiting to question us so we turned and walked towards them.

"Look we can finish this up later" one of them said.

"No, no it's okay, we were just taking a shortcut through the neighborhood and our windows rolled down and we heard some screaming when we drove past the house and we stopped and ran in" Sam replied putting his arm around my shoulder.

"You found the kids in the basement?"

"Yeah" he agreed.

"Well thank god you did" the officer replied but I noticed the doctor come out and quickly turned walking towards him.

"Hey doc, is he…and-"

"He's resting" he replied making me frown. "The electrocution trigged a heart attack, pretty massive I'm afraid his heart is damaged" I choked back the sob and Sam pulled me into his side.

"How damaged?" Sam asked him.

"We've done all we can, we can try and make him comfortable at this point but I give him a couple of weeks at most, maybe a month" I fought back the tears that threatened to roll down my face.

"No, no there's got to be something you can do, some kind of treatment" Sam argued sounding as close to tears as I was.

"We can't work miracles" the doc argued. "I really am sorry" my head snapped up at that.

"You're sorry?" I spat and he looked down at me. "No that's bullshit, you have to fix him!" I yelled gaining attention. "What kind of doctor are you?!"

"Evie stop" Sam protested grabbing me and dragged me away before I got us kicked out.

"Let me go Sam!"

"Stop, none of this is going to help Dean"

"I don't care, I'm not going to sit here and watch him die, I won't…I can't lose him Sam"

"We're not going to, we're going to find something okay" I nodded biting back the tears as we walked into the room seeing Dean laying in his bed looking downright horrible flicking through channels.

"Have you ever actually watched day time television?" he asked us. "It's terrible" I frowned as Sam shook his head sighing.

"We talked to your doctor"

"That fabric softer teddy bear, oof I'm gonna hunt that little bitch down" I felt my anger rising again because he wasn't taking any of this seriously.

"Dean" Sam said and Dean finally looked up at us.

"Yeah" he said finally turning off the TV throwing the remote aside. "Alright well looks like you two are gonna leave town without me"

"What are you talking about, we're not going to leave you here" Sam replied before I could start.

"Hey you're going to take care of that car or I swear I'll haunt your asses" Dean said looking mostly at me and that was it.

"That's not funny Dean!" I spat at him moving towards him unable to stay back and pulled up a chair beside his bed cause I wasn't going anywhere and neither was he.

"Ah come on, it's a little funny" he quipped back but I shook my head looking down as I grasped his hand. "Come on Eve, Sam what can I say it's a dangerous gig, I drew the short straw that's it end of story"

"Dean please, don't talk like that"

"She's right, we still have options" Sam added.

"What options?" Dean asked looking up at him. "You's got burial or cremation and I know it's not easy but I'm gonna die and neither of you can stop it"

"Watch us" Sam and I replied at the exact same time then I ran out of the room cause I couldn't sit there and listen to him.

Sam left the hospital to get started on research but I couldn't and wandered the hospital without a destination in mind until I reached for my phone and scrolled through the contacts pausing my finger taking a deep breath before I pressed call and put the phone to my ear listening to it go straight to voicemail.

_'This is John Winchester, I can't be reached, if this in an emergency call my son Dean (785) 555-0179, he can help' _I sighed holding the phone to my forehead before it beeped signaling me to start my message, I'd never called him so far opting to leave it up to the boys but I…I had to try.

"John…we…we need you, it's Dean he uh…he's in the hospital and it's bad…Sam and I, we don't know what to do…I don't know what to do he's dying and we…I need you, Uncle John please" I hung up then fell against a wall slipping down hand over my heart as I started to cry…cry for Dean, cry for Sam and cry for myself.

I don't know how long I sat there bawling my eyes out before I stood and walked again this time with a destination finding myself back in Dean's room seeing he was passed out but the steady beeping of the heart machine told me he was alive so I slipped over to the bed quietly and sat down carefully taking his hand in mine again lifting it to my lips.

"Eve" I looked up seeing his eyes staring back at me.

"Hey" I tried my best to smile but I couldn't. "I didn't mean to wake you"

"I wasn't asleep" he replied squeezing my hand. "You…we always knew-" I shook my head cutting him off.

"Don't Dean, none of this morbid crap…not right now please, just…"

"Evie I…I love you" I looked up eyes swimming with tears and shook my head again. "What?"

"Don't do that"

"Do what?" he asked.

"Say that"

"Your usually chomping at the bit to get me to say it"

"Not in this context Dean, I'm not ready for goodbye"

"I'm trying to be realistic"

"Well just don't okay!" I spat standing up and began pacing then turned back to him. "What would you say if I was the one laying in that bed right now trying to tell you goodbye" he frowned but didn't answer. "Well I do, you'd be telling me not to give up, that I had to hold on while you fought tooth and nail to find a way to save me"

"That's…that's different" he argued.

"How is that different Dean?"

"Because it is me and I'm…"

"Your what, not worth it?" he looked down meaning I'd hit the head on the nail. "That's bullshit Dean and you know it, you promised me that you'd always be here for me"

"I know and I never should have but I…you gotta promise me that you'll look after Sam" I shook my head.

"No, cause you're going to be doing that yourself, I ain't giving up on you Dean Winchester so learn to shut up and deal with it because your worth it to me" I walked out not giving him a chance to argue and left heading to the motel Sammy had checked into.

"How is he?" he asked as soon as I walked in without even bothering to knock.

"Stubborn as ever, bastard even had the balls to say he loved me" I spat and he frowned looking up at me knowing how big of a deal it was for Dean to actually say the three significant words. "What have you got so far?" I asked changing the subject moving over to the bed looking at the notes he had and he filled me in on some of the theories but most of them we're bullshit so we started calling every associate of my Dad's and theirs spending the next three days locked up doing everything we could to find something…anything.

"Hey Dad it's Sam" I heard making me look up seeing Sam with his phone pressed to his ear and frowned looking back down at our research into heart attacks hoping to find something that the doctors missed. "Uh you probably won't even get this but it's Dean, he's sick and the doctor said there's nothing they can do, um…but they don't know the things we do, right?" he chuckled to himself but I could hear him holding back the emotion. "So don't worry, because Evie and I are gonna do whatever it takes to get him better, alright just wanted you to know" he hung up and I reached out rubbing his shoulder in support.

"I called him too" he looked up but understood by my look I hadn't gotten through to John either as usual but before he could say anything someone knocked on the door and we both tensed.

Sam stood up and walked over opening it and my eyes widened seeing Dean leaning against the frame heavily leaning on a cane looking worse than when I left him in the hospital…three days ago which the longest we've been apart in ages but I couldn't face him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sam asked almost looking glad to see him but I wasn't because he should've stayed in the hospital.

"I checked myself out"

"Are you crazy?" Sam asked him seeing reason now as Dean walked in relying on the cane.

"Well I'm not gonna die in a hospital where the nurses aren't even hot" I scoffed and he looked over at me but I avoided his eyes looking back down at the papers in front of me.

"You know this whole, 'I laugh in the face of death' thing it's crap, we can see right through it" Sam argued seeing I wasn't going to even bite back at his comment like I usually would have.

"Yeah whatever dude" Dean shrugged moving towards the bed struggling with every step he took wincing in pain. "Have you's even slept, you guys look worse than me?" Sam took pity and helped him over to the bed sitting him down as I moved papers out of the way getting as far away from Dean as I could right now because I knew that I could break down any minute again and I didn't want to keep crying over it.

"We've been scouring the internet for the last three days, calling every contact in Dad's journal and Evie's been talking to a few of her Dad's"

"For what?" Dean asked and I clenched my fist begging myself not to bite.

"For a way to help you" Sam replied. "One of Dad's friends Joshua he called me back, told me about a guy in Nebraska, a specialist"

"You're not gonna let me die in peace are you?" Dean asked and I rolled my eyes.

"We're not letting you die, period" I spoke up for the first time and he turned to me. "We're going" Dean reluctantly followed us out to the Impala, I tried to help him sit in the passenger seat but he shook me off getting in himself.

I tried not to let it get to me as I climbed into the back after Sam lugged all our stuff into the boot then checked out before getting into the drivers seat and started the long drive to Nebraska, Dean fell asleep exhausted and I spent the whole drive leaning against the front seat making sure he was still breathing.

"Are we sure this guys for real, I still think we should be driving him back to the hospital" I argued anxiously never moving my eyes from Dean's pale face.

"The hospital isn't going to be able to help him, Joshua is sure this guy can help" I sighed nodding my head resting my chin on my arms barely keeping my eyes open given I haven't slept in over three days. "You should rest, he'll be okay"

"No, I'm okay" he looked back at me raising his eye. "Don't worry about me Sam" he nodded turning his eyes back to the road as I went back to watching Dean.

I must have eventually drifted off with the steady purr of the Impala's engine since I was being woken up jerking up abruptly when it came to a stop, I sat up straighter feeling like I'd slept on rock and saw Dean was awake but he barely met my eyes as they both turned but I quickly looked out the window seeing we were here.

It was a huge tent next to an old farmhouse with cars pulled up everywhere with people all crossing the mud lawn to get to the tent, most of them with disabilities they were hoping could be cured by this 'specialist' Joshua had told Sam about, I hopped out closing the door then tried to help Dean out but he shrugged away again, I glared at him but kept my mouth shut stepping away.

"Man, you guys are lying asses" Dean exclaimed making me roll my eyes. "You said we're going to a doctor" he added slamming the car door shut, wow he really was in a mood if he was taking it out on Baby.

"I believe I said specialist" Sam argued back and I cracked a smile as we started walking towards the tent with me just itching to help Dean as he looked like we was struggling with every step. "This guy's supposed to be the real deal"

"I can't believe you brought me to see some guy who heals people out of a tent" Dean protested and I looked up seeing him looking at me.

"Reverend Le Grange is a great man" some lady retorted walking past us.

"Yeah that's nice" Dean spat so I reached out grabbing his arm to shut him up.

"Dean please" he looked at me ready to argue but we walked past a police officer and a guy ranting.

"I have the right to protest, this man is a fraud he's bilking all these people out of their hard earned money"

"Sir this is a place of worship, lets' go move it" the officer said leading the guy away.

"I take it he's not part of the flock" I rolled my eyes at Dean.

"When people see something they can't explain, there's controversy" I argued.

"But come Evie, a faith healer?!"

"Maybe it's time to have a little faith Dean" I spat glaring at him so he'd take this more seriously.

"You know what I got faith in, reality, knowing what's really going on!" he argued so I shut up turning away from him.

"How can you be a skeptic with the things we see every day?" Sam protested obviously seeing I'd given up.

"Exactly we see them, we know they're real"

"But if you know evils out there, how can you not believe good's out there?" Sam asked him.

"Because I've seen what evil does to good people!"

"Maybe god works in mysterious ways" a voice suddenly said making us all turn to see a girl turn towards us from under an umbrella.

"Maybe he does" Dean agreed making me glare and grab his hand in a territorial way, he was not allowed to flirt at a time like this…not when he might die still if this turned out to be nothing but a scam. "I think you just turned me around on the whole subject" I rolled my eyes because he really was incorrigible even in the end.

"Yeah I'm sure" the girl smiled, her gaze dropping to my hand in Dean's and he looked down as if noticing I'd grabbed it.

"I'm Dean, this is Sam and Evelyn"

"Layla" she smiled shaking his other hand as he outstretched it. "So if you're not a believer then why are you here?" she asked him.

"Well apparently these two have enough belief for all of us"

"Come on Layla, it's about to start" an older woman interrupted, I suspected it was her Mom or something and after Layla smiled once more at us she went inside with the woman.

"Well I bet you she can work in some mysterious ways" I glared as he let go of my hand walking in, I saw Sam laughing but saw my face.

"Don't worry Evie, its Dean just being Dean" I frowned shaking my head and followed Dean in seeing he'd paused just inside the door.

"Yeah peace, love and trust all over" he said as soon as we caught up nodding back at a camera set up on the roof of the tent behind us before he walked to some seats in the back but Sam was quickly stopping him. "What are you doing, sit right here"

"We're sitting up front" Sam argued guiding him forward.

"What, why?!" Dean protested.

"Come on" Sam urged and I fought the smile on my face as I helped Sam push Dean towards the front.

"Oh come on Sam" Dean whispered yelled then turned to me. "Evie?" I shook my head continuing to push him towards the front.

"You alright?" Sam asked as Dean lagged but I knew he was doing it on purpose.

"This is ridiculous" I rolled my eyes at Dean. "I'm…dude get off me" I frowned as Dean shook us off, Sam and I shared a look but I shook my head telling him to let it go before Sam pointed to three seats in the second row behind the front so we sat down with Sam first, me in the middle and made Dean take the aisle just as we saw the guy everyone here to see.

"Each morning my wife, Sue Anne reads me the news, never seems good does it?" the priest says starting this meeting.

"No" the crowd answered and I looked around seeing most of these people we're all sick in their own way making me frown because for once it seemed we were just like everybody else, sitting here waiting for a miracle.

"Seems like there's always someone committing some immoral…unspeakable act but I say to you, God is watching" I frowned as everyone agreed with him, I'd never really found solace with god being my Dad wasn't religious and brought me up to believe in what was real but I was willing to take the chance that there was some good if it was going to save Dean's life. "God rewards the good and punishes the corrupt, it is the Lord who does the healing here friends, The Lord who guides me in choosing who to heal by helping me see into people's hearts"

"Amen" everyone responded again.

"Yeah or into their wallets" Dean muttered leaning into me, I frowned turning to him.

"You think so, young man?" Roy asked and Dean looked up taken aback for being called out on.

"Sorry" he apologized.

"No, no don't be" Roy replied and I noticed people looking at Dean, some with distaste. "Watch what you say around a blind man, we got real sharp ears" people laughed as Dean hung his head. "What's your name son?"

"Dean" Dean replied.

"Dean" he said to himself then nodded. "I want you to come up here with me" my eyes widened as some people clapped.

"Oh it's okay" Dean replied so I rolled my eyes.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"You've come here to be healed, haven't you?" he asked him and Dean looked down at me so I gave him a pleading look.

"Well yeah but…" Dean replied looking around as people began clapping their encouragement urging Dean up. "Maybe you should just pick someone else"

"No…no I didn't pick you Dean, the Lord did" Roy said so I grabbed Dean's hand squeezing it.

"Get up there!" Sam urged before I could say anything.

"Please Dean" I begged so he sighed and stood up slowly walking up to the stairs up onto the stage.

"You ready?" Roy asked him.

"Yeah look…no disrespect but I'm not exactly a believer" I heard Dean whisper to him.

"You will be son, you will be" Roy argued as I anxiously leaned forward in my seat. "Pray with me friends" he added and I watched as everyone around us held their hands up ready to pray and I felt Sam grab my hand squeezing it.

I watched Dean look around the room uncomfortable especially as Roy held his hands up before grabbing the side of his head as I held my breath watching in anticipation on what the hell he was doing especially when Dean's eyes started flickering looking like he was teetering on consciousness before slowly dropping to his eyes and I was up ready to defend him but Sam grabbed my arm stopping me.

"Dean!" I yelled when he collapsed and pulled myself out of Sam's grip and ran up to Dean falling to my knees beside him ignoring everyone clapping around us. "Dean hey say something" he gasped eyes opening wide as he looked around unfocused before settling at something near Roy. "Dean talk to me"

"Eve" I sighed squeezing his shoulders leaning my head against his before looking back at Sam and together we helped Dean stand.

"Are you okay?" I asked him and he nodded his head as we looked out at almost everyone cheering and clapping for him but I found myself gazing back at the alter behind Roy and frowned at the cross because I'd seen that somewhere before.

As soon as we could we left getting Dean to the closest hospital to get checked out but I could already see the color had returned to his face, the deep circles were gone from underneath his eyes and he wasn't needing our help to walk, he was looking so much better.

"So you really feel okay?" Sam asked as we were waiting for the doctor for his results.

"I feel fine Sam" Dean replied but I could tell he was just as nervous as I was because he was holding my hand tight in his like he was holding onto a lifeline.

"Well, according to all your tests there's nothing wrong with your heart" the doctor spoke up walking into the room and I let out a breath I didn't realize I'd been holding. "No sign there ever was, not that a man your age should have heart trouble but still it's strange, does happen" I frowned not liking the way she said that.

"What do you mean strange?" Dean asked sounding a tad suspicious.

"Well just yesterday a young guy like you, 27, athletic out of nowhere heart attack" she replied and we shared a look.

"Thanks doc" Dean replied and the doctor nodded.

"No problem" she walked out leaving us alone.

"That's odd" Dean said looking up at Sam.

"Maybe it's a coincidence" Sam argued but even I was having doubts. "Peoples hearts give out all the time"

"No they don't" Dean replied and I frowned clutching his hand tighter.

"Do we have to look this one in the mouth, why can't we just be thankful that the guy saved your life and move on?" Sam asked and I frowned looking down at the ground, in one hand I was relieved that Dean was okay and he was alive but the other I couldn't shake how wrong this seemed.

"Because I can't shake this feeling, that's why" Dean exclaimed standing up letting go of my hand before he walked away from us.

"What feeling Dean?" I asked him.

"When I was healed, I just…I felt wrong, I felt cold and for a second I saw someone, this old man I'm telling you's it was a spirit"

"But if there was something there, we would have seen it too, I mean especially me I've been seeing an awful lot of things lately"

"Oh well excuse me, psychic wonder" Dean spat turning to him. "You're gonna need a little faith on this one" he added and I smiled a little as he turned our words back on us. "Sam I've been hunting long enough to trust a feeling like this" I nodded looking back at Sam.

"We owe him that Sam" Sam sighed then nodded.

"Yeah alright, so what do you want to do?" Sam asked looking at Dean.

"I want you to check out the heart attack guy" Dean replied looking at Sam then turned to me. "You and I are going to talk to the reverend" he grabbed my hand and walked out without so much as letting me have a say.

As soon as we got out of the hospital and over to the Impala he reached for the drivers side door but I jumped forward instinctively to stop him but stopped reminding myself that he was okay now and he saw it looking over at me.

"Evie…" he trailed off looking for something to say the same as I was.

"Dean I…"

"I know" he pulled me into his arms and I frowned leaning my head against his chest feeling the steady beat of his heart underneath my ear, it sounded perfect and healthy. "Come on let's go" I nodded stepping back but leaned up pressing my lips to his and he kissed back leaning further into me pushing me against the Impala. "Oh I've been waiting to do that"

"Dean I…I'm glad your okay but we…we have to talk about this, about us" his face dropped.

"That doesn't sound like something-"

"I'm serious Dean, what you said to me…about yourself not being worth it, that hurt Dean because your everything to me and I…I couldn't do any of this without you"

"I know, I should have never said that but I was dying and I didn't want you to live the rest of your life mourning me"

"But I would Dean" I argued fighting back the tears, I'd cried enough over the last few days, more so than I have in my entire life. "You've been the best thing to happen to me and if you'd die then I'll have nothing"

"You have your Dad and you'd have Sam" I frowned knowing that arguing would be futile so I sighed nodding my head just agreeing with him.

"We should go" he nodded stepping back and we got into the Impala and he drove back out to the farm but he hesitated clutching the steering wheel tightly in his hands. "Do you want me to come in with you?" he nodded so I got out and walked around to his side.

He got out taking my hand and we walked up to the farm house and knocked on the door and it was a few seconds of silence before the door opened and Roy's wife was the one to answer and she smiled seeing us.

"Come in, we've been expecting you" Dean and I shared a look of confusion before we followed her inside seeing Roy sitting on a chair and he smiled as we approached probably hearing us. "Please take a seat, both of you's" we nodded and took a seat side by side on the couch since Dean was refusing to let go of my hand even for a minute. "How do you feel Dean?" the wife asked looking at Dean with a smile.

"I feel great" Dean replied looking up at her. "Just trying to…you know make sense of what happened" he added turning to look at Roy who nodded at him.

"A miracle is what happened" his wife said before he could and I frowned over at her, she was too chipper. "Miracles come so often around Roy"

"When did they start, the miracles?" Dean asked locking his eyes on Roy.

"Woke up one morning stone blind" my eyes widened in shock because that was horrible. "Doctors figured out I had cancer, told me I had maybe a month" I flinched squeezing Dean's hand recalling his doctor telling me those same words and Dean squeezed back. "We prayed for a miracle, I was weak but I told Sue Ann, 'You just keep right on praying', I went into a coma doctors said I wouldn't wake up but I did and the cancer was gone, if it wasn't for the eyes no one would believe I'd ever had it" he took his glasses and we saw his blank eyes.

"And suddenly you could heal people?" Dean asked him.

"I discovered it afterwards, yes" I frowned because it didn't make sense and was impossible, I knew that now. "God's blessed me in many ways" he added putting his glasses back on.

"And his flock just swelled overnight and this is just the beginning" his wife cut in with the biggest smile on her face as she looked at her husband.

"Can I ask you one last question?" Dean asked making me turn to him confused especially by his tone of voice.

"Of course you can" Roy replied nodding at him.

"Why…why me?" I frowned looking down. "Out of all the sick people, why save me?"

"Well like I said before the Lord guides me, I looked into your heart and you just stood out from the rest" Roy argued.

"What did you see in my heart?" Dean asked him making my frown deepen knowing he was going into his darkest corner of his mind, the part that thought he wasn't worthy of anything good.

"A young man with an important purpose, a job to do and it isn't finished" Roy replied and I saw the way it affected Dean so I squeezed his hand making him look at me, I gave him a soft nod before looking back at Roy and his wife.

"Thank you" they nodded and I stood and we walked out but my eyes widened seeing Layla walking towards the house as we were walking out.

"Dean, Evelyn hey" I nodded a hello.

"Hey" Dean greeted with a smile.

"How are you feeling?" she asked looking at Dean.

"I feel good, cured I guess" Dean replied chancing a glance back at Roy's wife who'd followed us out.

"You know…my Mom she wanted to talk to the Reverend"

"Layla" the Reverend's wife said making me look back up at her on the porch.

"Yes, we're here again" I frowned wondering just how many times they'd been here and what was wrong with her.

"Oh I'm sorry but Roy's resting, he won't be seeing anyone else right now"

"Sue Ann please" Layla's mother said. "This is our sixth time, he's got to see us" my frown deepened as I looked up at Dean really feeling sorry for them.

"Roy's well aware of Layla's condition and he very much wants to help just as soon as the Lord allows, have faith Mrs Rourke" Sue Ann replied before she went back inside and we watched as Layla's mother turned to glare at Dean.

"Why are you even still here, you got what you wanted-"

"Mom stop" Layla cut in stopping her mother.

"No Layla, this is too much we've been to every single service, if Roy would stop choosing these strangers over you…strangers who don't even believe, I just can't pray any harder" I frowned at Layla's Mom before I turned to look at Layla, my curiosity getting the better of me.

"Layla, what's wrong?"

"I have this thing" she started.

"It's a brain tumor" he mother cut her off. "It's inoperable, in six months the doctors say…" Layla touched her Mom's arm as she trailed off.

"I'm sorry" Dean and I said at the same time.

"It's okay" Layla said but it wasn't okay and I really did feel sorry for her.

"No, it isn't" her mother said before turning to face Dean again. "Why do you deserve to live more than my daughter?" she asked before walking away and I clenched my fist in anger as I watched her leave before I turned back to Dean seeing the look in his eyes so I touched his arm making him look at me as Layla slipped past us looking like she was close to tears, Dean watched her go clenching his teeth clearly wanting to say something but chose not to.

We left calling Sam to find out where he was and he told us he'd found a motel in town so Dean drove there and we got out heading straight into the room which was unlocked for us, I collapsed down on the bed feeling exhausted as Dean took of his jacket throwing it down on the bed beside me as I curled up hugging a pillow hearing his chuckle to himself as he walked over to where Sam was sitting at the table on his laptop typing away.

"What did you find out?" I heard Dean ask.

"I'm sorry" Sam replied making me open my eyes confused.

"Sorry about what?"

"Marshall Hall died at 4:17" Sam replied and I sat up forgetting all about sleep since that wasn't the news I'd been hoping for.

"The exact same time I was healed" Dean said and I sighed nodding my head.

"Yeah" Sam nodded. "So I put together a list, everyone Roy's healed six people over the last year and I cross checked them with the local obits, every time someone was healed someone else died and each victim died of the same symptom Le Grange was healing at the time"

"So someone's healed of cancer, someone dies of cancer?" I asked moving to sit on the edge of the bed, my tiredness suddenly forgotten completely.

"Somehow Le Grange is trading a life for another" Sam nodded.

"Wait, wait, wait so Marshall Hall died to save me?" Dean asked finally coming to that conclusion.

"Dean, the guy probably would've died anyway and someone else would have been healed" Sam replied but I knew Dean wouldn't see it that way.

"You guys never should have brought me here" Dean spat standing up and I frowned still not able to regret that we'd brought him here since it did save his life and I'd never regret that.

"Dean, we were just trying to save your life" Sam argued.

"But now some guy is dead now because of me!" Dean exclaimed.

"We didn't know" Sam argued. "The thing I don't understand is how is Roy doing it, how's he trading a life for life?"

"Roy is not doing it" Dean replied making me look up. "Something else is doing it for him"

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"The old man I saw on stage, I didn't want to believe it but deep down I knew it"

"What are you talking about?"

"There's only one thing that can give and take life like that" Dean replied but I was still confused so I shared a look with Sam before we turned back to Dean. "We're dealing with a reaper"

"A reaper?" I asked quickly jumping up towards my bag getting out an old book of my Dad's and flipped it open while Sam randomly started printing out passages and pictures of reapers so we could get more information. "You really think it's the Grimm Reaper?"

"…like Angel of Death, collect your soul the whole deal?" Sam added as I showed them the book as

"No, no, no not the Reaper, a reaper" Dean replied confusing me before he grabbed the book from me. "There's reaper lore in every culture on earth, go by a hundred different names, it's possible there's more than one" I raised an eye since that was a lot of information for Dean to pull out of nowhere.

"You said you saw a guy in a suit?" Sam argued.

"Well what he should've been working the black robe thing?" Dean asked making me laugh as I took a seat in his lap looking at the picture of Famine as he put it down before picking up another. "You said it yourself that the clock stopped right?" he asked Sam. "Reapers stop time" he showed Sam the new picture he'd picked up. "And you can only see them when they're coming at you which is why I could see it and you guys couldn't"

"Maybe" Sam shrugged.

"Dean's right there's nothing else it could be Sam" I replied flicking through my Dad's book trying to find anything on how the hell he was using this reaper for his own purposes.

"The question is how's Roy controlling the thing?" Dean asked saying what was on my mind.

"That cross" Sam suddenly said and I looked up, my mind flashing back to the cross I'd seen on the alter back in the tent.

"Of course, I knew I'd seen it somewhere" I replied brightly suddenly standing up going to my bag and pulled out my stack of tarot cards and showed the death card to them.

"A tarot?" Dean asked taking it from me.

"It makes sense" I shrugged and he looked up at me. "My Dad told me that Tarot dates back to the early Christian era, right when priests were using magic and a few veered into dark stuff including Necromancy and how to push death away, how to cause it"

"So Roy's using black magic to bind the reaper"

"If he is, he's riding a whirlwind" Sam replied and I nodded my head. "It's like putting a dog leash on a great white" Dean sighed standing up and put his mug into the sink.

"Okay then we stop Roy"

"How?" Sam and I asked him.

"You know how" Dean nodded and I knew what he was talking about straight away.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sam asked.

"Dean we can't kill Roy" I cut in looking straight at him with a serious look.

"Evie the guys playing god, he's deciding who lives and dies that's a monster in my book"

"No we're not gonna kill a human being Dean" Sam replied and I nodded my agreement. "We do that, we're no better than he is"

"Okay so we can't kill Roy, we can't kill death, any bright ideas college boy" I tried not to smile at the familiar nickname Dean liked to use on Sam.

"Okay, if Roy's using some kind of black spell on the reaper we gotta figure out what it is and how to break it" Sam replied and Dean looked at me but I shrugged since it seemed like a good plan for the moment.

We were going to wait until the next service which luckily was the next morning but that left us with a whole night to wait and while Dean freshened up I sat with Sam as we went over everything we could find about reapers with him using the internet and me reading through the book my father gave me and I came to some plan but when Dean came out I decided to get some sleep cuddling up with Dean as we let exhaustion take hold.

I woke up early seeing Dean still passed out beside me, I slipped out of his arms looking over at the table seeing Sam passed out with his head laying on his arms I rolled my eyes before grabbing some clothes and went into the bathroom showering and changed into my favorite pair of black jeans that had rips and patches all over from many hunts and pulled on a green singlet top with a white flannel top over before I went back into the main room seeing the boys still asleep.

"Men" I rolled my eyes before sitting on the unoccupied bed seeing as Sam was still passed out on the table and pulled on my boots before grabbing my red leather jacket and slipped out heading to a dinner across the street ordering some food.

I pulled out my phone checking it for any messages and saw a few from my Dad asking how I was since I haven't spoken to him in a few weeks and even longer since I'd seen him and I'll admit I was starting to miss him.

"Here you go miss" I looked up seeing the food was ready and grabbed the coffees before I went back to the room.

"Wakey, wakey boys!" I called and Dean jerked upright making me laugh as I set the food down on the table loudly seeing Sam look around. "While you two knuckleheads were sleeping in, I got breakfast and you's are going to eat before we go" they both groaned making me roll my eyes because honestly they were children.

After we ate they were out the door and we drove to the service seeing sick people heading towards the tent making me frown because this was the hard part, these people were here for help but this was wrong and it was a natural order, I know that now.

"If Roy's using a spell, there might be a spell book" I replied as we got out of the car. "Sam, you see if you can find it and hurry the service starts in 15 mins, we'll try to stall Roy"

"Roy Le Grange is a fraud, he's no healer" the protester from the other day said handing out pamphlets.

"Amen brother" Dean said taking one.

"You keep up the good work" Sam added making me chuckle as we walked past him going our separate ways, Dean and I headed into the tent staying in the far back hopefully out of sight but suddenly Dean's phone started ringing quite loudly so he quickly picked up before we we're spotted.

"What do you got?" he asked knowing it'd only be Sam. "The guy in the parking lot?" I heard Dean say, my head snapped up wondering what they were talking about but he hung up.

"What's going on?"

"All the people that's died in place of the sick, he's chosen them because he thinks their immoral" I frowned because no one got to chose who died by what they did. "We gotta stop Roy from healing anyone because his next victim is the protestor outside" my eyes widened.

"Is Sam helping him?"

"Yeah" I frowned chancing a look at the exit for the tent wondering if I should help Sam out. "Go help him, I got this" I nodded quickly squeezing his hand telling him to be careful before I ran out to find Sam.

"Sam!" I called but got no answer. "Sam!" I still got no answer that was Sam but I heard someone yelling for help so I ran towards it seeing the protestor just as Sam ran up at the same time.

"Help, help me please" he cried so we looked around.

"Where is it?" I asked desperately.

"It's right there!" the guy exclaimed pointing in front of us but we could see a damn thing.

"Fine, come on" Sam said leading the guy away just as my phone rang so I answered it while we ran.

"Dean!"

_"I did it, I stopped Roy" _I sighed in relief nodding at Sam that Dean had done it.

"David, I think it's okay" Sam said but I watched the guy flinch after turning around staring fearfully at something.

"Dean it didn't work!" I exclaimed when the guy started dropping to his knees, eyes rolling to the back of his head and he was turning pale. "The reapers still coming"

_"What!" _

"It must not have worked, Roy must not be controlling this thing" I said as Sam tried to help him but there was nothing we can do if we can't see the reaper.

_"Well then who the hell is?" _Dean asked but I didn't have a clue, none of this made sense. _"Sue Ann" _he suddenly added before hanging up.

"Dean, Dean!" I rolled my eyes hating it when he did that but looked down when the color was returning to the guys face.

"I got you, I got you" Sam said helping the guy stand.

"Thank god" David said looking around.

"I got to get to Dean" I said running away to find him.

I ran towards the tent seeing everyone was outside and saw Dean talking with Layla making me pause watching them before she walked away look really upset, she paused turning back and more words passed between them and Dean looked remorseful before she finally walked away so I approached Dean cautiously.

"You deserve it a lot more than me" I heard him mumble to himself before he turned and startled seeing me.

"What happened?" he didn't answer me. "Dean?"

"It was her, Roy was going to heal her" I frowned looking at Layla's retreating figure.

"Dean it's horrible but we can't" he sighed walking away so I wordlessly followed him as we walked over to the Impala where Sam was waiting although we saw the reverend talking to Layla's mother which couldn't be good so we got into the Impala and went back to the motel knowing that this wasn't over.

"So Roy really believes" Sam said after Dean finished explaining to us what happened in the tent and I wasn't surprised when he told us it was actually his wife that was controlling the reaper.

"I don't think he has any idea what his wife's doing" Dean replied looking out the window.

"Well I found this in their library" Sam added holding up a small book that looked old. "It's ancient, written by a priest who went dark side, there's a binding spell in here for trapping a reaper" he held it out and I jumped in first taking it.

"Must be hell of a spell" I flipped through it, I loved old books and scrolls like this which I guess was because I'd grown up with a whole book load of this kind of stuff that my Dad acquired and I'd read just about everything in his collection.

"Yeah, you gotta build a black altar with seriously dark stuff: bones, human blood" I whistled since Roy's wife was in deep. "To cross a line like that…the preachers wife, black magic, murder, evil" I frowned shaking my head.

"Desperate" they both looked at me. "Her husband was dying, she would've done anything she could to save him" I looked up at Dean and he saw the look in my eyes, I'd be willing to do the same when it was him. "She was using the binding spell to keep the reaper away from Roy"

"Cheating death, literally" Sam nodded.

"Yeah but Roy's alive, so why's she still using the spell?" Dean asked clearly avoiding looking at me, he'd seen the darkest part of me that would do anything for him just then and I knew he didn't like it just like I hated his darkest parts that always assumed he wasn't worthy of anyone or anything.

"Right, to force the reaper to kill people she thinks are immoral" Dean scoffed at Sam's words.

"May God save us from half the people who think they're doing God's work"

"We gotta break that binding spell" Sam replied and I nodded my head, it had saved Dean but it was wrong I knew that.

"Sue Ann had a Coptic cross like this, once she dropped it the reaper backed off"

"So you think we gotta find the cross or destroy the altar?" I asked but he refused to look at me still and looked at Sam as he replied.

"Maybe both" I frowned standing up brushing my hands through my hair, he was pissed at me I got that but didn't mean he had to be an ass about it. "Whatever we do, we'd better do it soon Roy's healing Layla tonight" he stood up and walked towards the kitchenet so I looked back at Sam who looked up at me.

"He'll cool off" I frowned not knowing if that was true but nodded.

We drove back out to Roy's as soon as night fell seeing the lot practically deserted now aside from the lone Sheriff's car and Layla's car which meant she was already here and I hopped it wasn't already too late.

"That's Layla's car" Sam pointed out like we hadn't known that ourselves. "She's already here"

"Yeah" Dean sighed and I knew this was hard for him, he wanted to help Layla just as much as I did but we couldn't let it happen.

"Dean…" Sam began.

"You know if Roy had picked Layla instead of me she'd be healed right now" I frowned clenching my fists in my lap.

"Dean don't" I spat.

"And if she's not healed tonight, she's going to die in a few months"

"What's happening to her is horrible but what are you going to do?" I asked feeling the anger get the better of me. "Let someone else die to save her?" Dean still refused to look at me and had the entire drive here. "You said it yourself, you can't play God" I saw his jaw clench before he climbed out. "You son of a-" I cut myself off getting out after him. "Are you going to keep ignoring me?" he stopped mid step. "I meant what I said earlier Dean and I know you know that, yeah I was desperate and can't help feeling glad that your alive and not dying so shoot me because I wanted something for myself for once and that was you alive!" I spat before pushing my way past him before I said more and alerted everyone that we were here.

We went around to the back of the tent and saw a small amount of people inside with Roy and Layla going up onto the stage but the alarming part was we couldn't see Sue Ann anywhere.

"Where's Sue Ann?" Dean asked pointing it out.

"House" Sam replied looking up at the house so we started towards it.

"You two find Sue Ann, I'll catch up"

"What are you-?" Sam asked but Dean held up a hand.

"Hey, you gonna put that fear of God in me?" he asked clearly goading someone so Sam and I quickly hid out of sight just as Dean was chased away by a couple of police officers.

"Idiot" I shook my head but followed Sam as we made our way up the porch stairs walking around to find a way in, I peered over the railing a saw a cellar door with light coming through the cracks. "Sam" he came over and I nodded down at it.

We went back down the stairs jogging over to it and together opened the doors as quietly as we could before heading down the steps and shut them behind us, it was a standard regular mill cellar the only standing out was a few candles lit around the room before we finally spotted it as we walked towards a corner of the room and it was beyond creepy with bones and blood and various other black magic artifacts but my eyes honed in on the photo seeing it was of Dean with a 'X' covering his face in blood.

"Dean" I whispered looking up at Sam fearfully.

"I gave your brother/boyfriend life and I can take it away" Sue Ann suddenly said behind us making us spin to see her standing behind us.

"You bitch!" I yelled as Sam suddenly tipped the altar over but I'd already moved towards her but she ran up the stairs shutting the cellar door and when I pushed against it, it wouldn't open meaning she'd put something to block us in here.

"Evelyn can't you see, the Lord chose me to reward the just and punish the wicked and you boyfriend is wicked and he deserves to die just as Layla deserves to live" Sam appeared helping me try to get the doors open but they weren't budging so he ran to find something else. "It's God's will"

"You hurt a hair on his head and I swear to god I'll hunt you down and skin you alive!" I yelled giving up with the doors myself.

"Goodbye Evelyn, Sam" I yelled out in frustration right before seeing Sam had used a plank of wood to bust through a window.

"Eve!" I nodded already walking towards him and he helped me through and I didn't bother waiting for him and ran towards the tent seeing the bitch and grabbed the necklace cross she was praying to yanking it from her neck and threw it to the ground breaking it.

"My God, what have you done?" she asked just as Sam ran up behind me.

"Go find Dean" he said and I nodded running off before I did anything I would come to regret to this woman.

"Dean!" I looked frantically, we couldn't have been too late. "Dean!"

"Evie!" I heard him call back and turned around seeing him behind me.

"Dean!" I ran towards him and threw my arms and legs around him practically tackling him to the ground. "Oh my god, I thought you…she was trying…" I couldn't get a full sentence out. "I thought I lost you again" he breathed into my neck holding the back of my head.

"I'm okay" I sighed dropping my feet back to the ground before anger came back and I hit his chest. "Ow, what was that for?"

"That was for scaring me" he rolled his eyes but I saw the briefest of smile as he grabbed my hand and we walked towards the Impala as Sam was walking towards it.

"You okay?" Sam asked looking at Dean.

"Hell of a week" was Dean's reply and I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah" Sam agreed looking back at the tent knowing what was going on in there was sad, Layla wouldn't have been healed and the fact that I knew Sue Ann would be dead since the reaper was off its leash and wouldn't have been all that happy with her. "Alright come on, we should get going"

We climbed into the Impala and went back to the motel in silence, Sam fell down on his bed closing his eyes and Dean headed straight for the bathroom closing the door making me frown glancing between the two of them before I walked over to the bathroom and nudged the door open cautiously just in case.

"Dean?" he was staring straight into the mirror at his reflection. "Can I come in?" he didn't reply so I went in anyway and closed the door behind me. "I know your probably still angry-"

"I'm not angry" he replied speaking up. "I never was" I frowned walking towards him.

"You seemed angry" he looked over meeting my eyes.

"I was but not at you because you were right, if it had been you I'd have done exactly what you did so how can I blame you when you we're only trying to hold on" I frowned still not liking this even though he'd willingly admitted that I'd been right. "But next time this can't happen, we both know this is a dangerous gig and-"

"Dean don't" I sighed looking down at the ground.

"Evelyn we have to be realistic"

"I don't want to be, nothings realistic about the world we live in Dean and if being realistic means I have to accept losing you then I hate realistic even though that makes me sound like a petulant child" I walked towards him turning him to face me completely. "I love you Dean Winchester and never want to lose you so if doing that damns me to hell, I don't care"

"Eve" he sighed closing his eyes.

"I don't regret that this time I was able to save you even with the cost it took because it means you get to be here with me" I wrapped my arms around his waist hugging him laying my head against his chest. "You're everything to me Dean and I mean everything" he sighed laying his head atop of mine wrapping his arms around my waist.

"God there is something seriously wrong with us" I couldn't help the small laugh. "I love you too Eve, more than anything" I looked up feeling the tears come to my eyes as we both leaned in pressing our lips together.

Come morning we were all packing getting ready to get the hell out of town before suspicions started to arise meaning us behind bars but Dean was lost in his own head again as soon as he woke up and I was giving him space knowing he was still troubled over being saved and the cost it took and nothing I was going to say would change that about him, Dean was selfless and never thought of himself and I'd grown to love and hate that about him so I left him be when he got this way.

"What is it?" Sam asked him while I shook my head since it was obvious but then I knew Dean better than anyone including Sam so maybe it wasn't to him.

"Nothing" Dean replied but I knew him better than that.

"What is it?" Sam asked more forcefully putting his hands on his hips.

"We did the right thing here, didn't we?" he asked and I frowned taking a seat beside him rubbing my hand up his arm.

"Of course we did" Sam replied.

"Doesn't feel like it" Dean argued hanging his head just before their was a knock on the door and I stood panicking thinking somehow we were about to get blamed for Sue Ann's death but when Sam answered the door I breathed in a short sigh of relief when I saw it was just Layla but it was quickly replaced with remorse knowing she was still sick.

"Hey Layla, come on in"

"Hey" she said looking at Dean as she walked in and I moved away towards my bag putting more stuff inside forcing down the small amount of jealously since it was unjustified and I knew it.

"Hey, how did you know we were here?" Dean asked her.

"Sam called, he said you wanted to say goodbye" I looked up at Sam in shock and a bit of anger.

"I'm gonna grab a soda, you coming Evie" I frowned but the look he gave me I sighed and nodded following his outside and as soon as he closed the door behind us I hit the back of his head. "Ow!" he exclaimed rubbing the spot.

"You know what that was for"

"Relax, it wasn't for Dean's sick playboy ways since we both know it's not like that this time" I rolled my eyes but nodded as we let Dean and Layla talk trusting Dean as I know he trusts me.


	13. S1 Ep 13 - Route 666

**ROUTE 666**

* * *

**Evie's POV**

I was laying on the hood of the Impala my back pressed against the cool glass of the front windscreen waiting patiently as Sam planned a course around some construction that was going to block our path so we'd stopped at a service station and it was nice to relax given we didn't really have a case to get to although I was surprised Dean hadn't protested me sitting on top of his precious Baby but he was standing away from us with his phone pressed to his ear.

"Okay I think I found a way we can bypass that construction east of here, we might even make it to Pennsylvania faster than we thought" I looked up at Sam over the hood with a smile since that was a good thing, we'd been in the car for days now.

"That's a relief" he nodded but we looked up at Dean as he walked towards us.

"Yeah" I frowned since he didn't seem happy about it. "The problem is where not going to Pennsylvania"

"We what?" Sam asked him as he walked to the driver's side of the car.

"I just got a call from a…an old friend" I leant up on my elbows wondering what friend he was talking about, Dean didn't have friends as far as I was concerned due to his whole 'don't get close' rule. "Her father was killed last night, she thinks it might be our kind of thing" I raised an eye towards him curious to know who this was.

"What?" Sam asked him in as much disbelief I had.

"Yeah believe me she never would have called…never if she didn't need us" I shared a look with Sam as Dean got in the driver's seat. "Evelyn get your butt off Baby!" I scoffed with a small smile since there was the Dean I know and loved. "Come on, you guys coming or not?" Sam and I shared another look before I shrugged and slid of the hood.

"Shot gun!" I called out running towards the front getting in before Sam had even moved and laughed at his face as he hopped into the back closing the door right before Dean pulled out seemingly in a hurry which brought on more curiosity.

"So by old 'friend' you mean…?" Sam insinuated before I had the chance to say anything and I frowned knowing what he was really asking and turned to glare at him.

"A friend that's not new" Dean replied cutting Sam off before he could finish and Sam laughed.

"Yeah thanks"

"Who is this friend, anyway?" I asked turning towards Dean.

"It's…" I frowned as he hesitated looking over at me before clearing his throat and avoided my eyes which told me I wasn't going to like it. "It's Cassie" I clenched my fist in my lap at the sound of that name.

"Cassie, huh?" Sam asked intrigued. "You never mentioned her" I snarled under my breath and Sam looked at me more curious then ever but I avoided his eyes looking out the side window.

"Didn't I?" Dean asked clearly avoiding Sam's questioning.

"No"

"Yeah we went out" Dean finally admitted and I felt Sam's eyes on the back of my head obviously picking up my distaste for this entire topic, I was never a jealous girlfriend type but the whole Dean and Cassie situation always sent my teeth grinding because it was never a fun topic for me to think about for reasons I'd rather not think or talk about.

"You mean you dated someone other than Evie, for more than one night?"

"Am I speaking a language your not getting here?" I heard Sam laugh. "Yeah Dad, Evie and I we're working a job in Athens Ohio, she was finishing up at college we went out for a few weeks" I clenched my fists tighter grinding my teeth as my mind flashed back to that unpleasant time, there was only one light at the end of that tunnel of thoughts for me and it was what happened afterwards, after we had to leave once the hunt was done.

Cassie had broken up with him after he told her everything because she didn't believe him and somehow in the weeks afterwards when I was ignoring Dean heartbroken that he'd been with her we somehow ended up arguing very loudly when John wasn't around to hear thank god and ended up accidently admitting how I felt about him in my anger and he'd kissed me which thus started the whole sneaking around behind John's back thing as it escalated into what we are today.

"Look's it's terrible about her dad but kind of sounds like a standard car accident, I'm not seeing how it fits in with what we do" I heard Sam say snapping me out of my thoughts. "Which by the way, how does she know what we do?" Sam asked and I turned seeing if Dean was going to answer but he didn't which didn't leave that hard to guess. "You told her!" Sam exclaimed coming to that conclusion and I turned nodding my head. "He told her the secret, our big family rule number one: we do what we do and we shut up about it" Sam was on a role, suddenly angry. "For a year and a half I do nothing but lie to Jessica and you go out with this chick in Ohio a couple of times and you tell her everything?" I found myself smirking at Sam's outburst. "Dean!"

"Yeah looks like" Dean finally replied and Sam looked at me but I didn't say anything turning away from the both of them to look out my side window as we continued the rest of the drive in silence.

When we finally arrived Dean parked Baby outside of the newspaper office where Cassie worked and Sam got out ready to go inside probably itching to meet the girl that Dean spilled his guts too but I hesitated looking up at the building with ominous look.

"Evie-"

"Don't, let's just go" I said cutting Dean off and got out with him following my lead as we walked towards the doors going in, I spotted her straight away and frowned since she hadn't changed much from the few times I'd seen her, she still had the same dark hair in curls and dark chocolate skin, she turned and saw us her eyes immediately locking with Dean's.

"Dean" she all but sighed walking closer to us.

"Hey Cassie" Dean replied and I fought the urge to clench my fists, I had to keep my cool but was slowly starting to lose it as they continued to stare at each other before Dean finally cleared his throat and looked away. "This is my brother Sam and you probably remember Evie"

"Of course, hey Evie it's good to see you" I fought a small smile on my face and nodded at her.

"I'm sorry about your Dad" Dean quickly added seeing I wasn't going to talk to her if I didn't absolutely have to.

"Yeah…me too" she replied nodding her head at him, I turned seeing Sam with a small smile on his face so I quickly stomped back on his foot and he looked down glaring at me before Dean looked back curious but I played innocent and smiled at him before we followed Cassie out going back to her place to find out exactly what had happened. "My mother's been in pretty bad shape, I've been staying with her" Cassie said coming back in with some tea after we'd settled in the lounge room. "I wish she wouldn't go off by herself, she's been so nervous and frightened, she was worried about Dad"

"Why?" Dean asked her.

"He was scared, he was seeing things"

"Like what?" Dean asked her again.

"He swore he saw an awful looking black truck following him"

"A truck, who was the driver?" Sam finally spoke up.

"He didn't talk about a driver, just the truck" Cassie replied walking towards us with two cups of tea in her hands. "He said it would appear and disappear and in the accident, Dad's truck was dented like it'd been slammed into by something big" she added holding the cups towards us but I politely declined with a shake of my head so she passed mine onto Sam.

"Thanks" Sam replied looking down at me but I avoided his eyes and Dean's hard stare. "Now, you're sure this dent wasn't there before?"

"He sold cars, always drove a new one there wasn't a scratch on that thing, it had rained hard that night there was mud everywhere there was a distinct set of muddy tracks from Dad's car leading right…to the edge where he went over" she replied fighting back tears towards the end and I did sympathize for her since I never wanted to think about losing my Dad that way. "One set of tracks, his"

"And the first person killed was a friend of your fathers?" Dean asked her.

"Best friend, Clayton Soames they owned the car dealership together, same thing dent no tracks and the cops said exactly what they said about Dad 'he lost control of his car'"

"Any reason why your father and his partner might be targets?" I asked finally speaking up and saw Dean's surprise.

"No" she replied shaking her head.

"And you think this vanishing truck ran them off the road?" Sam asked her.

"When you say it aloud like that…listen I'm a little skeptical about this ghost stuff or…" she looked over at Dean. "Or whatever it is you guys are into"

"Skeptical" Dean scoffed. "If I remember I think you said I was nuts" he added and I frowned with a small glare towards Cassie but hid it before she saw.

"That was then" I bit back my own scoff knowing she was only trying to believe now because she thought we could help her, funny how she wants Dean now. "I just know I can't explain what happened up there so I called you" she added just as the front door opened. "Mom" Cassie said as an older white woman walked in startling at the sight of me and the boys. "Where have you been, I was-"

"I had no idea you had invited friends over" the woman said with a southern accent if I believe.

"Uh Mom, this is Dean a friend of mine from…college, his brother Sam and their friend Evelyn"

"Well I…I won't interrupt you"

"Mrs Robinson" Dean quickly spoke up before she could leave. "We're sorry for your loss, we'd like to talk to you for a minute if you don't mind" he added and she looked at him before shaking her head.

"I'm really not up for that just now" she replied before walking away so we told Cassie we'd go let her be with her Mom and we found a motel room for the night but before I had the chance to go inside when Sam opened the door Dean pulled on my arm stopping me.

"You sure your okay with this?" he asked before I had the chance to stop him this time.

"It's fine" I replied trying to walk away again but he kept a hold of my arm again stopping me.

"Come Eve, I know you better than that"

"I don't know what you want me to say Dean, we're here-"

"I just don't want you having the wrong idea, you know I don't care about Cassie that way anymore" I sighed turning to face him and seeing that I wasn't going to try and walk away he let go of my arm.

"I know Dean but I…I was there when you two dated, I know you cared about her deeply and when she broke up with you, you were hurt so you can't blame me for feeling a little affronted seeing her again and you two together" he frowned so I stepped closer. "Just don't give me a reason to be an obnoxious jealous girlfriend and I'll try to…get along with her as best I can"

"Hey" he said looking at me seriously. "You know those days we're gone the moment you screamed you loved me for the first time" I scoffed rolling my eyes at him before heading inside with a small smile recalling that fight perfectly.

_Dean and I we're in a random flea invested motel room waiting for John to check in with us about his new findings for the case we were currently working on, I was sitting on my bed feet propped up with my journal in my lap scribbling down a few noteworthy thoughts when Dean opened the door carrying a take-out bag with food he'd picked up from a diner across the street. _

_I frowned looking back down because ever since we'd left Ohio he'd been different, more aloof and pouty than ever and I blamed it all on Cassie, I knew he'd opened up to her about everything and she'd thrown him out the door which I know hurt him and his already deep trust issues but that's not the only reason we'd barely spoken since Ohio._

_It had broken my heart when I found out he was seeing Cassie, I'd gotten used to Dean's playboy ways and hiding how I really felt about him being with other girls but they'd only been for one night and I knew that Dean would always come back to me but he'd been gone so much in those weeks spent in Ohio that I felt as if my world was crashing down and that'd I'd lost him which in a way I had, he was someone else's not mine and knew he'd never be mine but I'd never thought I'd have to worry about seeing him with someone else._

_"Evelyn!" I looked up hearing him yell my name. "About time, I've been trying to get your attention for ten minutes…actually scratch that, you haven't said more than three words to me in weeks, what's wrong with you?" I frowned looking back down at my journal. "Well?" he pressed when I didn't answer him but I still ignored him and that seemed to be the last straw, he marched up and yanked my journal from me throwing it across the room against the other wall which dented with the force of his throw. _

_"Hey!" I exclaimed but he was grabbing my arms hauling me onto my feet. _

_"Why won't you talk to me, what did I do?" he yelled right in my face but I didn't flinch, nothing about Dean had or would ever scare me and I was too angry at him to show fear. _

_"I don't have to explain anything to you!" I yelled back throwing my hands down getting myself out of his grip. "Just leave me alone!" I pushed past him walking over to my journal. _

_"No I won't, you've been ignoring me ever since Ohio and I think I deserve to know why?" I scoffed bending down to pick up my journal. _

_"You wouldn't care anyways, just run off like you always do and find a nice blonde to spend your time with" _

_"That's what this is about, I don't spend time with you!" _

_"No, I don't care what you do Dean" I spat at him. _

_"Sounds like you do" _

_"God Dean just shut up!" I yelled turning towards him. "You really want to know?!" _

_"Yes!" he yelled back at me. _

_"It's Cassie!" he frowned looking down at the mention of her name. "You told her the secret Dean, you told her our special thing"_

_"Yeah and it backfired, she dumped me!" I frowned since he still didn't get it. _

_"That…that's not the point Dean" _

_"What are you trying to say!?" I rolled my eyes since he was so infuriating. _

_"I already told you, you told her and she could have…" I trailed off biting my tongue. _

_"She could have what?" he asked me. _

_"She could have accepted it and where would that leave me!" I yelled before looking down. "I've always been the only one to know this part of you, the hunter you but you told her and I could have lost you Dean"_

_"Evie no one can ever replace you, your my best friend" I flinched feeling those words cut deeper than any blade ever could. "Your the one I see every day and you're right there beside me through every hunt every little thing we face, I could never abandon you for anyone else" I felt my anger rising again and knew I couldn't stop it, the next words shot out of my mouth before I could stop them. _

_"I love you!" I watched his eyes widen in shock knowing that I didn't mean that in a platonic friend or brother kind of way and suddenly before I knew it he'd crossed the room in two strides pulling me into his arms crashing his lips to mine and I felt like melting as I sunk into him wrapping my arms around his shoulder as I kissed him back and it felt exactly how I knew it would. _

The next morning we awoke to bad news finding out there was another crash last night with the same M.O as Cassie's father so we wasted no time getting dressed and drove to the crash sight seeing police officers already cleaning up the mess and it was easy to spot Cassie talking to the mayor so we approached.

"Accidents do happen Cassie, that's what they are accidents" I frowned at the mayor since even an idiot should have seen that this was strange, three accidents like this all on the same stretch of road with the same M.O.

"Did the cops check for additional denting on Jimmy's car, see if it was pushed?" Dean spoke up.

"Who's this?" the mayor asked Cassie nodding at us.

"Dean and Sam Winchester and their friend Evelyn…family friends, this is mayor Harold Todd" Cassie introduced us and I smiled as she paused over my name not knowing my last name.

"There's one set of tire tracks, one, doesn't point to foul play" the mayor argued and I saw Dean looking over the crash before he turned to me and Sam, he'd seen something.

"Mayor, the police and town officials take their cues from you, if your indifferent-"

"Indifferent?" the mayor snapped cutting Cassie off.

"Would you close the road if the victims were white" my eyes widened with a small smirk for her practically accusing the mayor of being racist.

"You suggesting I'm racist, Cassie" the mayor asked her. "I'm the last person you should talk to like that"

"Any why is that?" Cassie shot back with venom lacing every word making my smile widen, this girl had fire I'll give her that and I could see why Dean had liked her.

"Why don't you ask your mother?" the mayor replied before walking away.

After seeing the crash we returned to the motel to get changed so that we could ask around town and a couple of the deceased people's buddies to figure out exactly what was going on, I was in the bathroom getting changed into my work clothes, a white blouse and a grey pencil skirt while Sam and Dean we're in the main room getting dressed up in their suits.

"I'll say this for her, she's fearless" I heard Sam's voice flow in from the other room as I stood at the sink applying some make-up to look professional. "Bet she kicked your ass a couple of times" I rolled my eyes at Sam, he seemed to be enjoying this all too much. "What's interesting is you guys never really look at each other at the same time, you look at her when she's not looking and she checks you out when you look away, it's just an interesting observation in a…you know observationally interesting way"

"You think we might have more pressing issues here?" I heard Dean snap before I walked out and they both turned to me as I approached reaching up fixing Dean's tie.

"You two done yet?" I asked looking more at Sam, practically telling him with my eyes to cut it out.

"Hey if I'm hitting a nerve…"

"Oh let's go" Dean spoke cutting him off and walked away.

"Cut it out Sam" I warned but the smile didn't leave his face as I grabbed the grey suit jacket that matched my pencil skirt before I followed Dean out.

We drove down to the docks area where we knew a couple of friends of our deceased would be and finally saw two men, one black and one white sitting down playing some kind of game so we approached them with confidence.

"Excuse me, are you Ron Stubbins?" Dean asked. "You we're friends with Jimmy Anderson?"

"Who are you?" the white man asked us.

"We're with Mr Anderson's insurance company-"

"All three of you?" he asked cutting Dean off suspicious and I mentally cursed since this was so much easier when it was just me and Dean since John always let us do most of the questioning together.

"I'm a trainee" I replied and he nodded seemingly accepting that.

"We're here to dot some I's and cross some T's" Dean added.

"We were just wondering, had the deceased mentioned any unusual recent experiences?" Sam asked them.

"What do you mean, 'unusual'?"

"Well visions, hallucinations"

"It's all part of a medical examination kind of thing, all very standard" Dean added.

"What company you say you're with?" he asked us suspicious.

"All national mutual" Dean replied pulling out some fake documents from his jacket pocket to show them before quickly stuffing it back since clearly there wasn't anything really on that page. "Tell me did he ever mention seeing a truck, big black truck?"

"What the hell you talking about, you even speaking English?" the white guy asked us but I'd seen the black man flinch slightly when Dean had mentioned the truck.

"Son this truck, a big scary monster looking thing?" the black guy spoke up looking up at Dean.

"Yeah actually I think so" the guy nodded. "What?" Dean asked him since he clearly knew something.

"I have heard of a truck like that"

"You have?" I asked him curiously. "Where?"

"Not where, when" he replied making me frown confused. "Back in the 60's there was a string of deaths, black men, story goes they disappeared in a big nasty black truck"

"They ever catch the guy who did it?" Dean asked him.

"Never found him, hell not sure they even really looked" I frowned at the racist remark again, they had some serious issues with racism in this town. "See there was a time this town wasn't too friendly to all its citizens"

"Thank you" Sam said before we walked away with the information we'd needed.

"Truck" Dean said as soon as we were a safe distance away.

"It keeps coming up, doesn't it?" Sam asked.

"You know I was thinking, you heard of the _Flying Dutchman_?" Dean asked and I looked up.

"Yeah a ghost ship, infused with the captains evil spirit it was basically a part of him" I replied walking in step between them.

"So what if we're dealing with the same thing, you know a phantom truck the extension of some bastards ghost re-enacting past crimes?" Dean asked and I nodded since it made some sense.

"The victims have all been black men" Sam added.

"I think it's more than that, they all seemed to be connected to Cassie and her family" Dean replied and I frowned knowing where this was heading.

"Alright well you work that angle, go talk to her" Sam replied and I looked up with a frown not agreeing with that at all but then reminded myself to push down the little green monster, I had to trust Dean.

"Yeah I will" Dean replied looking down at me but I kept a neutral look on my face.

"Oh and you might want to mention that other thing" Sam added and both Dean and I looked up at him, Dean confused, me with anger because he was really starting to get on my nerves since it seemed like he wanted to push them together.

"What other thing?" Dean asked stopping in front of us making us stop walking.

"The serious unfinished business" Sam replied then scoffed shaking his head. "Dean, what is going on with you two?" Dean looked down at me. "I'm not talking about Evie" Sam clarified and Dean sighed.

"Alright so maybe we we're a little bit more involved than I said" Dean admitted and I fought back the pang of jealously.

"Oh okay" Sam smiled and I was seriously getting ready to hit him.

"Okay a lot more, maybe" Dean said chancing a look down at me but I avoided his eyes. "And I told her the secret about what we do and I shouldn't have"

"Oh look man, everybody's gotta open up to someone sometime" I frowned since he'd had me but at that time it was different and hearing Sam say that reminded me of an old thought that in the end I was never enough for Dean and eventually he'd see that.

"Yeah I don't" Dean replied adding fresh salt into that thought and wound. "It was stupid to get that close, I mean look how it ended" Sam gave him another look and smile that I'd finally had enough of and scoffed walking away. "Would you stop!" I heard Dean yell before I was out of earshot.

* * *

**Dean's POV**

I watched Eve walk away knowing Sam was doing nothing but hurting her by continuously bringing up Cassie and I know I wasn't helping but he was relentless and it was really starting to piss me off because I'd be the one to cop Eve's anger when it completely boiled over.

"You loved her?" Sam suddenly said making me turn back.

"Oh God" I groaned turning walking away myself, I hadn't been in love with Cassie, not then and not now.

"You we're in love with her but you dumped her?" he added undeterred, I sighed looking up and shook my head slightly looking over at Eve but he didn't seem to notice. "Oh wow, she dumped you"

"Get in the car and cut it out" I spat looking over at the car again where Eve was waiting leaning up against it with a sour look on her face.

"Does Evie know that?"

"Yes and you need to stop, she's pissed enough as it is and you're not helping" I replied before walking away, I passed Eve and tried to smile at her but she looked away and got into the back making me frown, I was gonna kill Sam.

I dropped Sam and Eve at the motel watching the latter go inside with a lot of hesitation, I hated doing this to her and really wished that I hadn't gotten involved with Cassie at all but I knew without it we might have never gotten together so in a way it worked out but I know it still bothered Evie especially now when I pulled away heading to Cassie's.

When I arrived the sun had set, I walked up the steps and knocked on the glass window in the door and it opened reveling Cassie.

"Dean"

"Hey" I replied trying my best to sound like I wanted to be here instead of back at the room with Eve reassuring her that she was the one I wanted and loved.

"Hey come on in" I nodded and passed her going inside before she shut the door.

"So you busy or…?"

"Uh the papers doing a tribute to Jimmy, uh…I was just going through his stuff…his awards, trying to find the words" she replied walking back over to the desk as I hovered back leaning up against the wall keeping distance between us not that it was necessary since I'd never hurt Eve by cheating on her.

"That's gotta be tough"

"For years this family owned the paper, the Dorian's they had a whites-only staff policy, after they sold it Jimmy became the first black reporter he didn't stop until he became editor, he taught me everything" she replied before walking back over to me. "Where's your brother and Evelyn?"

"Not here" I replied pausing slightly.

"Alright so what brings you here?" she asked.

"Trying to find the connection between the three victims, by the way did you talk to your mom about what Todd said about not being racist?"

"I did" she nodded. "She didn't want to talk about it"

"Right" I nodded looking around for something else to talk about but was a little curious to why she asked where Sam and Evie was so I turned back to her. "So just then, why'd you ask where my brother and Evie was?"

"Nothing, not important" she replied but I could tell she was lying.

"Could it be because without them here it's just you and me, not you, me, Sam and Evelyn which would be easier" I knew I should stop but anger was bubbling towards the surface.

"It's not easier" she replied. "Look I-"

"No forget it, it's fine" I cut her off and walked away stopping myself before I said things I didn't want to say. "We'll keep it strictly business"

"I forgot you do that" she scoffed so I turned back to her.

"Do what?"

"Oh whenever we get…what's the word 'close' anywhere in the neighborhood of emotional vulnerability, you back off or make some joke or find any way to shut the door on me" the anger bubbled up and I couldn't force it down this time.

"Oh that's hilarious, see I'm not the one who took that big and final door and slammed it behind me"

"Wait a minute-"

"And I'm not the one who took the key and buried it"

"Are we done with this metaphor?" she asked clearly with her own anger.

"All I'm saying was I was totally up-front with you and you nailed me with it"

"The guy I'm with, the guy I'm hoping might be in my future tells me he professionally pops ghosts-"

"Those arent the words I used" I cut her off.

"And that he has to leave to go work with his father and this girl travelling with them-"

"I did" I yelled at her

"All I could think was if you wanted out fine but don't tell me this insane story-"

"It was the truth Cassie" I snapped cutting her off. "And I noticed it didn't sound so insane the minute you thought I could help you"

"Back then I thought you just wanted to dump me" she replied walking away.

"Whoa, let's not forget who dumped who okay" I quickly cut her off moving in front of her again.

"Oh come on Dean, we both knew I was never the girl you really wanted to be with" she suddenly said and I took a step back filled with remorse knowing that she'd been right, I'd had feelings for Evie but I'd pushed them down thinking she'd never feel anything for me and it had been wrong to get into something with Cassie when my heart hadn't been in it. "It was never really me, I knew that and deep down you did too" she added making my frown deepen. "I saw the way you looked at her, at Evelyn, even now you two…you're together arent you's?" she asked and I looked up. "I couldn't compete with that so I saved you the trouble of breaking up with me later on"

"Cassie it wasn't…" I sighed knowing how true that was, I had been in love with Eve and knew that I had used Cassie as a distraction back then. "I'm sorry Cassie" she shook her head lifting my face with a hand on my cheek.

"Don't be, she's who you wanted and I hated you for using me but what you guys have…it's real, I could tell even back then which is why I broke it off" I sighed slowly nodding my head in silent thanks knowing that if it wasn't for her Eve and I would never have gotten together.

"I have to go" she nodded and I walked out getting into the Impala driving back to the motel.

* * *

**Evie's POV**

It's been hours since Dean had dropped us off and as the minutes ticked by I was growing more and more anxious unable to sit still watching my phone as if expecting it to ring but it didn't and that made me wonder what they we're doing and the jealously was slowly rising again as I thought up possible things and I'd eventually began pacing feeling the need to do something and sitting doing research with Sam wasn't enough to distract myself from my thoughts before I groaned and threw my phone watching it bounce across the floor disappearing underneath one of the beds.

"This is all your fault!" I snapped turning to glare at Sam.

"Why's it my fault?"

"You're the one that keeps pushing him to Cassie, telling him to go and see her"

"Dean wouldn't cheat on you" he protested but I growled out resuming pacing. "Evie you know Dean better than anyone, do you really believe that he'd cheat on you?"

"I don't know anymore Sam" it was true, ever since Sam had joined us nothings been the same and that scared me, Dean didn't need me by his side in hunts anymore so why shouldn't he seek sexual satisfaction elsewhere too. "I'm going for a walk" I spat grabbing my jacket pulling it on before walking out.

I had no destination in mind and just walked and walked until my feet we're numb from the cold given it had started snowing but I didn't care and welcomed the numb feeling that spread through my body since it reflected my thoughts perfectly as I continued to walk eventually finding myself in a park and sat on a bench seat ignoring the fact it was ice cold.

More and more the last few weeks I've been thinking of going home, taking a break from all this and Dean because let's face it, it all just seemed wrong lately every little thing was flaring up in my face and I felt like Dean and I just weren't working out anymore, maybe they'd be better off if I left, they could find John by themselves, I can't compete with family bonds and I shouldn't.

"Evie" I looked up suddenly and saw Dean standing in front of me. "I've been looking for you everywhere" I frowned looking down. "I came back to the motel and Sam said you walked out"

"I'm fine, just needed to walk" I shrugged wiping at my face in case I had tears running down my face and felt how cold it really was.

"Well it's freezing, let's go back" I sighed nodding my head and stood up walking with him back towards the motel trying to warm up my hands rubbing them together.

"So what happened?" I asked not really sure I wanted to know.

"Nothing" I frowned looking up at him. "You honestly think I'd cheat on you?" he asked coming to a stop making me stop.

"I don't know any more Dean" I admitted and knew it had pissed him off as soon as it was out.

"What do you mean you don't know?" he spat out. "When have I ever implied or given you reason to doubt my commitment to you?"

"I do-"

"Don't say 'you don't know' look me in the eyes and tell me?" I frowned avoiding his face but he grabbed my cheeks locking my gaze to his. "When, come on say it?"

"When we brought Sam back into the equation!" I yelled out throwing his arms away from me. "I've had to face facts Dean, you don't need me anymore you have Sam back and together your going to find your Dad and deal with the demon that you've all been hunting your entire lives which leaves me back at that junkyard with my Dad being treated like a porcelain doll again"

"That's bullshit!" he yelled.

"Is it?" I asked glaring up at him. "Nothings been the same since Sam joined back up with us, we haven't had sex in forever so why wouldn't I doubt that you're getting sexual gratification elsewhere since we went from having sex at least twice a day to none"

"So what you want to start having sex, fine let's have sex right here in the snow!" I rolled my eyes walking away from him. "Don't walk away from me!"

"Enough Dean, I'm tired so let's just stop before we both say something we don't mean"

"Oh I think that ship sailed a long time ago" he spat back making me turn back to him.

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean Shortstack" I flinched at the nickname because it wasn't said with love or playfulness like I was used to.

"I'm not going to do this right now, were both angry so let's just focus on the hunt, I'll get my own room tonight"

"Don't bother, I'll sleep on the couch" he walked off leaving me in the middle of the street but soon I followed him walking back into the room and Sam looked up when we came in but after seeing our looks quickly looked back down.

I grabbed some clothes out of my bag heading straight to the bathroom shutting the door flipping the lock before I jumped into the shower letting the water cascade over my body before I washed my hair and body with Dean's stuff which was already in the shower because I'd forgotten to grab my shower products then climbed out wrapping a towel around my waist.

I blow dried my hair flipping it back then pulled on my clothes before I walked out seeing Sam already laying on one of the beds with the TV running watching some show but I turned and saw Dean laying on the couch with his back facing us so I sighed crossing the room dumping my clothes into my bag then laid down as Sam looked over at me but I shook my head telling him not to say anything because Dean was probably wide awake since I knew he hated sleeping on couches given his length and stature, I turned my back onto Sam and closed my eyes forcing myself to fall asleep.

I don't know how long I'd laid there listening to the silence except for the TV running and when I turned I was surprised seeing Sam had actually crashed out so I reached for the remote turning the TV off then laid back down on my back looking up at the ceiling.

"Dean?" I whispered seeing if he too was struggling falling asleep since this was ridiculous but he didn't answer which meant he was either asleep or still ignoring me, I looked at the clock seeing it was close to 5:00 am so I sighed getting up giving up on sleep and quickly pulled on a pair of jogging pants, jacket and sneakers before tip toeing towards the door.

I cast one last look at them before slipping out and started running off the frustration and anger and man it felt good to run again, I used to do it everyday but lately had stopped and maybe that was a little bit of the problem, Dean and I had been so wrapped up in our own little bubble that we came too codependent and now that Sam was back we weren't spending every minute with each other so that left me with nothing to do.

I never wanted to be a girl that was so dependent on a guy and lost sight of that so maybe it was best Dean and I take some time for ourselves, I could give him a free pass to do whatever he wanted and I'll do what I wanted.

I saw police lights up ahead so I slowed down my run to a brisk jog before stopping completely seeing the aftermath of what looked like a hit and run and the mayor's body being covered up, I walked closer to get a better look but was suddenly stopped by a police officer.

"Sorry miss, you can't get any closer" I reached into my jacket pocket and flashed my fake police badge and he looked at it briefly before I snapped it closed and put it back.

"So what happened here?" I asked him and he told me exactly what I'd thought had happened, it appeared that the mayor had been run over but once again there weren't any tracks meaning our mysterious ghost truck struck again but the mayor didn't fit the pattern, he was white. "Thank you" I nodded walked away grabbing my phone out immediately going to call Dean but stopped pressing Sam's contact instead.

_"Hello?" _he answered groggily.

"Sam it's me"

_"Evie, where are you?" _he asked and I pictured him looking over at my bed confused.

"I went for a run but we got a problem, the mayor's been killed"

_"Your kidding?" _he asked.

"I wish I was, grab Dean I'm at the mayors development block" I hung up then walked around finding out as much information as I could before I finally spotted them coming towards the crime scene and the cops were trying to stop them. "They're with me" they nodded and let them pass.

"Why'd you leave?" Dean asked

"Never mind that" I replied not wanting to go into the fact that I hadn't slept.

"So what happened?" Sam asked before Dean and I could get into it.

"Every bone crushed, internal organs turned to pudding the cops are all stumped it's like something ran him over" I replied as we walked.

"Something like a truck?" Dean asked.

"Yup"

"Tracks?"

"Nope" I replied keeping it short and simple.

"What was the mayor doing here anyway?" Dean asked me.

"He owned the property, brought it a few weeks ago"

"But he's white, doesn't fit the pattern" Dean replied.

"Killings didn't happen up on the road, that doesn't fit either" Sam added then looked between me and Dean. "How about you and Dean go talk to Cassie, I'll go to the courthouse try and find more information" I raised an eye but the look he gave me I shut up and nodded.

"Yeah okay" I looked down at my workout clothes. "I want to stop off at the motel and change first" I added looking at Dean before I started walking towards the Impala that they'd driven here.

I hopped into the passenger seat and Dean begrudgingly followed getting into the drivers seat and pulled the Impala out onto the road but we remained in absolute silence neither of us even looking at each other all the way to the motel and he waited in the car while I went inside and changed my clothes, I walked out closing the door behind me making sure it was locked and walked towards the Impala seeing Dean exactly where I left him but saw he was on the phone when I slipped back into the passenger seat.

"Okay, we'll be over soon, thanks Cassie" I frowned fighting the urge to say something especially as he hung up. "Cassie's at the newspaper office, we're gonna meet her there" I nodded buckling up my seat belt.

The drive over to the newspaper office was again in silence and we walked in and saw Cassie walking around but she looked up with a smile as soon as her eyes landed on Dean, I frowned ready to walk out not wanting to bear witness to her flirting with him but before I even had the chance Dean grabbed ahold of my hand as if he had read my thoughts.

I looked up surprised and confused but he smiled and dragged me forward towards Cassie who stared down at Dean's hand in mine so I made the bold move moving our fingers to entwine and smiled as we got to work sitting down at her desk and we started researching connections between all the people that have gotten killed.

"Here" I looked up startled as did Dean and saw Cassie holding out two mugs with coffee if I had to guess, I didn't want to take it but could really use the coffee fix so I ended up taking it and she quickly grabbed one for herself before taking a seat on Dean's other side.

"So what are you guys looking for exactly?" she asked us.

"We're trying to find some link between those killings in the 60's and what's going on now, there wasn't a lot about in the paper"

"Not surprising, probably minimal police work too" Cassie replied and I took a sip from the mug to hide my frown. "Back then equal justice under the law wasn't too literal around here" she added just as my phone rang and when I looked down I saw Sam's name so I quickly answered it.

"Yeah Sammy, what'cha got?"

_"The courthouse records show that Mr Mayor brought an abandoned property, the previous owner was the Dorian family for like 150 years" _

"Dorian?" I asked turning to Dean and his eyes widened a little.

_"Yeah" _Sam replied.

"Didn't you say the Dorian family used to own this paper?" Dean asked looking over at Cassie, I guessed they talked about this when he saw her last night.

"Along with most everything else around here, real pillars of the town"

"Right, right" Dean mumbled leaning forward and started typing something into the search engine and what came up wasn't what I'd been expecting, the first thing was a missing person's report for some Cyrus Dorian. "That's interesting"

_"What?" _Sam asked having heard Dean so I handed the phone over to him.

"This Cyrus Dorian, he vanished in April of '63, the case was investigated but never solved and it's right around the string of murders going on back then" Dean filled in as I lent towards him to hear Sam on the other end.

_"I pulled up the paper on the Dorian place, must've been in bad shape when the mayor brought it" _

"Why?" Dean asked him.

_"The first thing he did was bulldoze" _

"Mayor Todd knocked down the Dorian place?" Dean asked inclining his head towards Cassie.

"It was a big deal, one of the oldest local houses left he made the front page" Cassie replied nodding her head.

"You got a date?" Dean asked into the phone again.

_"Uh…the third of last month" _Sam replied and Dean searched for news articles and pulled up the article relating to the tear down.

"Mayor Todd bulldozed the Dorian family home on the 3rd, the first killing was the very next day" Dean pointed out and we shared a look before we finished up and went to meet up with Sam since we had a lead now.

It was looking more and more like a spirit set on revenge and if I had to guess it was this Cyrus guy even though the report didn't say he was dead, it wasn't hard to guess but since I wasn't talking to Dean I didn't say a thing the whole way back to the motel and he didn't seem like he wanted to share anything either.

We spent most of the rest of the night all sitting at the table in the motel room searching up as much information we could on the Dorian place and Cyrus' missing person's case so that we could find out exactly what happened so we could salt and burn the body and get this case over and done with.

"Are you two gonna talk to each other?" Sam suddenly spoke up.

"What are you talking about?" Dean argued looking up at him but I kept my head lowered.

"You two have barely said more than a sentence to each other since we got here and it's only gotten worse since last night"

"We're fine Sam" I spoke up but the look he gave me said he didn't believe me and Dean looked over ready to say something but his phone started ringing and he answered it.

"Yeah Cassie" my frown deepened because of course, she couldn't leave us alone. "Cassie…Cassie!" he yelled before dropping the phone and stood up grabbing his jacket from the back of his seat. "We have to go"

"What, why?" I asked.

"That was Cassie, something's up" I frowned but didn't argue knowing that he'd just go with or without me so I grabbed my own red leather jacket pulling it on sharing a confused look with Sam before we followed him out and he drove to Cassie's place.

When we arrived and she let us in looking shaken up about something before she started filling us in on the fact that the phantom truck had been here and had chased her around the house from the outside, I started making some tea since it's what helped me calm down and handed it to her and she smiled up at me surprised but right now I was putting our differences aside at least for now.

"Maybe you could throw a couple of shots in that" she said taking the cup and saucer from me and I couldn't help the smile as I took a seat beside Sam on the lounge across from the one Dean and Cassie were sitting on.

"You didn't see who was driving the truck?" Dean asked her as I chanced a glance over at Cassie's mother who was looking almost as shaken up as Cassie was.

"It seemed to be no one" Cassie replied and I frowned since that practically confirmed our theory that the truck wasn't an actual truck. "Everything was moving so fast and then it was just gone, why didn't it kill us?" she asked.

"Whatever's controlling the truck wants you afraid first" Dean replied chancing a glance at Sam.

"Mrs Robinson, Cassie said that your husband saw the truck before he died" Sam added looking at Cassie's Mom and she looked at him almost startled and wide eyed.

"Mom?" Cassie prompted and her Mom looked over at her.

"Oh Martin was under a lot of stress, you can't be sure about what he was seeing" her mom dismissed making me frown because she was clearly hiding something.

"Well after tonight I think we can be reasonably sure that he was seeing a truck" I argued trying not to glare too much, I hated people who tried to make others sound crazy.

"She's right, what happened tonight you and Cassie are marked" Dean added sounding close to being angry himself at the older woman. "Okay your daughter could die, so if you know something now would be a really good time to tell us about it-"

"Dean" Cassie cut him off.

"Yes" her mom said making us all turn to her. "Yes, he said he saw a truck"

"Did he know who it belonged to?" Sam asked her.

"He thought he did" she replied.

"And who was that?" I asked but probably already knew the answer.

"Cyrus" she replied after a second of hesitation and I shared looks with Sam and Dean. "A man named Cyrus" Dean quickly reached into his jacket and pulled out the missing persons news report of Cyrus Dorian.

"Is this Cyrus?" Dean asked holding it up.

"Cyrus Dorian died more than 40 years ago" I frowned furrowing my eyes as Dean and I shared a look knowing for certain that the news report never said he died and none of our research had said he died.

"How do you know he died Mrs Robinson?" Dean asked her and she looked up probably realizing she'd made a mistake. "The paper said he went missing, how do you know he died?"

"We we're all very young, I dated Cyrus a while I was also seeing Martin in secret of course" Mrs Robinson replied and I frowned since I could never imagine seeing two people at once, I can barely handle the one relationship I'm in now and with that thought I looked over at Dean. "Because interracial couples didn't go over too well then, when I broke it off with Cyrus and when he found out about Martin…I don't know he changed…his hatred, his hatred was frightening"

"The string of murders" Sam spoke up looking over at Dean.

"There were rumors, people of color disappearing into some kind of a truck, nothing was ever done" she trailed off again lip quivering as she fought back her emotions. "Martin and um…Martin and I, we were gonna be married in that little church near here but last minute we decided to elope because we didn't want all the attention"

"And Cyrus?" Dean pressed as she trailed off again.

"The day we set for the wedding was…the day someone set fire to the church" she choked up more struggling with the rest. "There was a children's choir practicing in there, they all died" she added before covering her mouth as the tears spilled over her eyes.

"Did the killings stop after that?" Sam asked her.

"No…there was one more" she replied choking up. "One night that truck came for Martin, Cyrus beat Martin something terrible but Martin, you see Martin got loose and he started hitting Cyrus and he just kept hitting him and hitting him" she broke out into sobs.

"Why didn't he call the cops?" I asked her.

"This was 40 years ago" she argued looking at me like it should've been obvious. "He called on his friends, Clayton Soames and Jimmy Anderson and they put Cyrus' body into the truck and rolled it into the swamp at the edge of his land and all three of them kept that secret all these years"

"And now all three are gone" Sam pointed out the obvious.

"So is Mayor Todd" Dean added before turning back to Mrs Robinson. "Now he said that you of all people would know he's not a racist, why would he say that?"

"He was a good man, he was a young deputy back then investigating Cyrus' disappearance, once he figured out what Martin and the others had done he…he did nothing because he also knew what Cyrus had done"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Cassie asked her mother.

"I thought I was protecting them and now there's no one left to protect"

"Yes there is" Dean replied and looked at Cassie making me frown but knew it was the truth and it was our job so I was going to have to push down my own insecurities and dislike and work the job like John trained me to do.

We left Cassie and her mother but didn't exactly go anywhere and we're camping out the front next to the Impala watching the house, Sam was leaning against the side of the bonnet and once again I was sitting on top leaning against the front windscreen.

"Oh my life was so simple, just school, exams…papers on polycentric cultural norms" I couldn't help but laugh.

"So we saved you from a boring existence" Dean spoke up.

"Yeah occasionally I miss boring" Sam sighed and I looked up since I missed boring sometimes too.

"So this killer truck-" Dean started getting back to the topic most at hand.

"I miss conversations that didn't start with 'this killer truck'" I spoke up and they both turned towards me, both with small smiles of their own.

"Alright well this Cyrus guy?" Dean stated so I sighed sitting up. "Evil on a level that infected even his truck, when he died the swamp became his tomb and his spirit was dormant for 40 years"

"So what woke it up?" Sam asked.

"The construction on his house" I supplied offering up my two cents. "Or destruction"

"Right" Sam and Dean nodded.

"Demolition or remodeling can awaken spirits, make them restless like that theater in Illinois?" I didn't recall that one so it must have been before I hunted with Dean and John.

"Yup" Dean nodded remembering it. "And the guy who tears down the family homestead, Harold Todd is the same guy that kept Cyrus' murder quiet and unsolved"

"So now his spirit is awakened and out for blood" Sam replied nodding his head.

"I guess, who knows what ghosts are thinking anyway"

"You boys know we're gonna have to dredge that body up from the swamp right?" I spoke up and once again they turned to me with looks that said 'yes' "Oh man" I groaned.

"You said it" Dean laughed and Sam and I joined in but I trailed off when I saw Cassie walking towards us. "Hey" Dean greeted seeing her as well.

"Hey" she replied smiling at him. "She's asleep" I moved hopping off the hood walking towards the back of the Impala. "So now what?" she asked eyes following me.

"Well you stay put and look after her and we'll be back, don't leave the house" she nodded looking over at me once more.

"Evelyn can I talk to you?" I looked up shocked and went to say no but the pleading look she was giving me suddenly made me nod and we walked a little bit away.

"So what's up?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest nervously looking anywhere but at her.

"I wanted you to know that whatever happened between Dean and I, it's over" I frowned turning towards her. "I'm sorry" I frowned more looking down at my feet.

"Why are you sorry, I've the one that's been a bitch the whole time so I should be apologizing to you" she shook her head.

"You have every right, I'm the ex-girlfriend" I sighed at the word ex-girlfriend since Dean had never said it aloud and hearing it from her seemed worse. "But I thought you should know, he never loved me and I knew that which is why I broke it off, he loved you and he still does" I nodded not needing her to tell me that my boyfriend loved me.

"Alright, I should go" she nodded and I turned walking towards the Impala where the boys already were in and hopped into the back and Dean turned to me but I avoided his eyes looking out the side window.

As soon as we got out to the old Dorian place the boys wadded into knee deep sludge of the swamp feeling around for the truck while I stayed on the shoreline with the flashlight since it was beyond dark now and to make this night any worse it was snowing providing enough blanket on the ground to make it even slipperier with the mud already being an issue.

"Alright we got it!" I heard Dean call out as they clipped the straps to the bumper than came out of the water with the other end of the strap and clipped it to the tractor we'd found on the property before Dean hopped up hotwiring it.

"Alright lets get her up" Dean started forward with Sam guiding him up. "Alright little more…little more…little more" I rolled my eyes at Sam.

"All right stop" I called once the truck was completely out of the swamp.

"Nice" Sam said when Dean jumped down as the tractor rumble off.

"Hell yeah" I rolled my eyes at Dean as we walked over to the Impala into the back pulling out everything we needed to burn the body.

"You know you two are going to have to talk eventually"

"What?" Dean and I said at the same time turning to face Sam.

"Okay seriously, you two are practically perfect for each other you need to talk"

"We have talked and said everything we needed to say" I argued ignoring Dean's look.

"Can we focus here, please?" I nodded my agreement.

"I'm just saying here guys?"

"Hold that" Dean cut Sam off handing him something.

"Alright what am I getting?" Sam asked giving up on pressing us for the moment.

"Gas, flashlight" Dean replied looking up seeing me still holding the flashlight. "Alright lets get this done" we walked back over to the truck and all shared a look before Dean opened the door and I practically gagged at the sight of the rotting corpse, no matter how many times you see one you never get used to it. "Alright lets get to it" I nodded my agreement covering my nose as Dean lifted the thing out of the truck.

He laid the body down before Sam poured the gasoline over Dorian's body and Dean sprinkled the salt both covering it completely before I pulled the matches out of my pocket and stuck one then dropped it and watched the corpse catch fire.

"Think that'll do it?" Sam asked but a deep roar of an engine answered him and lights suddenly turned on blinding us, I shielded my eyes and saw the phantom truck in front of us.

"I guess not" Dean shot back as we stared at the truck.

"So burning the body had no affect on that thing?" Sam asked us.

"Sure it did, now it's really pissed" I replied

"But Cyrus' ghost is gone right?!" Sam exclaimed.

"Apparently not the part that's fused with the truck" Dean replied before walking towards the Impala.

"Where are you going?" Sam and I asked him at the same time.

"Going for a little ride" I frowned because that was crazy.

"What?"

"To lead that thing away, that rusty piece of crap you's gotta burn it"

"How the hell are we supposed to burn a truck Dean?" Sam asked him as I contemplated my next move.

"I don't know, figure something out" Dean yelled back tossing a bag towards Sam and I shook my head deciding and rushed over to the Impala getting into the passenger seat and Dean turned to me with surprise before he nodded and took off with the truck right on our tails. "Call Sam!" I nodded grabbing my phone out of my jacket using speed dial to call Sam.

_"Give me a minute" _he said as soon as he answered.

"We don't have a minute" I shot back glancing back at the truck that was right on the ass of the Impala. "What are we doing?"

_"Uh…let me get back to you" _he replied hanging up on me.

"He just hung up on me" Dean turned to me and I shrugged my shoulders as we both turned seeing the truck getting even closer up our butt and when my phone rang shortly after I quickly answered it.

_"Alright Eve-"_

"This better be good Sam"

_"Where are you's?" _he asked me.

"In the middle of nowhere with a killer truck on our ass!" I exclaimed looking around. "I mean its like it knows that I was the one that put the torch to Cyrus!"

_"Eve, Eve listen to me I have to know exactly where you guys are!" _I frowned looking up just as we passed a street sign.

"Decatur road, about two miles off the highway"

_"Okay headed east?" _

"Yes!" I exclaimed seriously not seeing how this was helping us and the truck suddenly hit the back of the car sending Dean swerving slightly.

"You son of a bitch!" he exclaimed looking back at the truck probably for the sake of Baby.

_"Okay turn right…up ahead turn right" _

"Turn right!" I exclaimed to Dean and he took the turn seeing it come up.

_"Dean make the turn?" _he asked me.

"Yeah he made the turn, your going to need to move this thing along a little faster"

_"Alright you see a road up ahead?" _

"No!" I exclaimed anxiously looking at the truck coming up the left side of Baby. "Wait yes I see it!"

_"Okay turn left" _

"Turn left…turn left!" I instructed Dean.

"What!" he exclaimed since the truck was in our way but as we approached the turn Dean suddenly hit the breaks drifting Baby to the side before going down the road Sam told us to go down as the truck drove past us not expecting us to hit the brakes.

"Alright now what?" I asked turning into the phone directing the question to Sam.

_"Tell Dean to go seven-tenths of a mile-"_

"Seven-tenths?" I asked confused.

_"Yeah and stop!" _I frowned.

"Sam says go seven-tenths and stop"

"Stop!" he asked as shocked as I was by that but I only shrugged.

_"Exactly seven-tenths" _Sam quickly said.

"Exactly seven-tenths" I repeated to Dean and he looked down at the speedometer chanting seven-tenths to himself as he counted the speedo before stopping swinging the car around to face the way we'd came and the truck showed itself.

_"Eve, you guys still there?" _Sam asked.

"Yeah" I sighed looking over at Dean anxiously.

_"What's happening?" _

"It's staring at us" I replied my eyes never leaving Dean's as he stared back before he suddenly grabbed my hand entwining our fingers as we looked back at the truck which hadn't moved. "What do we do?"

_"Just what you are doing, bringing to you's" _

"What…?" I asked confused by that but didn't have time to think about it as the truck started towards us, I dropped the phone as we stared at the truck.

"Come on, come on!" Dean goaded just as it looked like it was about to hit us and I closed my eyes bracing myself for the impact but it never came so I slowly opened my eyes and the truck was gone so I turned to look out the back window half expecting it to be there but it was nowhere to be seen.

I turned to Dean who was just as shocked and frantic as I was and suddenly he was pulling me into his lap lips against mine in a fierce kiss that spoke a lot about that fact that we could have very well just died.

_"…Evie…Dean, you guys there?" _I heard the quiet voice of Sam from my phone so I stopped grabbing it off the seat pressing it to my ear. _"Dean, Evie!" _

"Where'd it go?" I asked him and heard his soft sigh of relief.

_"You're where the church was"_ he replied.

"What church?" I asked him.

_"The place Cyrus burned down, murdered all those kids" _I looked around not really seeing much of the church left.

"There's not a lot left"

_"Church ground is hallowed ground whether the church is there or not, evil spirits cross over hallowed ground sometimes they're destroyed so I figured maybe that would get rid of it" _

"Maybe?!" I asked appalled since he hadn't been 100% that would work. "Maybe!?" I looked at Dean and he matched my pissed off expression. "What if you were wrong?"

_"Huh…honestly that thought hadn't occurred to me" _he replied so I rolled my eyes and hung up throwing the phone down.

"…'well it honestly didn't occur to me'…I'm going to kill him" I spat then looked down at Dean noticing the position we were in before I looked back up into his eyes and sighed.

"I'm sorry" we spat out at the exact same time then laughed a little.

"I mean it Dean, I've been stupid and…and insecure when I shouldn't have been because you we're right about not giving me a reason to be, I guess I really am just…jealous" I added barely looking at him despite my position in his lap. "I really am sorry, I never wanted to be a girlfriend that got jealous and insecure, I always trusted you and I don't know when I lost sight of that"

"I'm sorry too Eve and…I love you" my eyes snapped up to meet his. "I don't say that enough but I mean it and never want you to believe that I don't because I never want to lose you"

"I don't want to lose you either, you mean the world to me Dean and…and I promise to trust you" he nodded then pulled my lips down to meet his in a slow passionate dance as I ran my hands up over his shoulders entwining in his hair as I felt his tongue at my lower lips asking for entrance which I allowed but his phone started buzzing in his pocket and I couldn't help the small laugh as it felt really weird against my thigh.

He reached down awkwardly pulling his phone out of his pocket but his face fell and I chanced a glance at the screen seeing 'Cassie' making me frown but he looked up then threw the phone over his shoulder.

"She wait, the only girl on my mind is you" I smiled wrapping my arms back around his shoulders as our lips found their way back against each other's and things quickly escalated from their as we ignored our phones moving into the back seat as the clothes come off.

A couple rounds later I couldn't contain my smile as I laid against his chest rubbing small circles over one of his pecks as he run his hands up and down my back close to tickling and this moment was practically perfect.

In the morning Sam and I we're sitting in the car down at the docks waiting for Dean who was talking to Cassie and I was trying not to be jealous and all I had to do was think about last night and it brought a smile to my face.

"So I take it you and Dean sorted things out?" Sam asked me and I looked up at him in the drivers seat.

"Yeah we're all good" I replied smiling over at Dean before he and Cassie hugged quickly before he came over getting into the front passenger seat, Cassie waved so Sam and I waved back our own goodbyes before Sam started the car and we were off driving down the road.

"So I don't need to play marriage counselor?" Sam asked even though I already said Dean and I were good but he was looking at Dean.

"Definitely not, right Shortstack?" I smiled put my arms around him from behind leaning my head on his shoulder.

"Yep, we're all good just like I already told him" I replied as we saw Sam smiling at us and I couldn't help smile myself.

"You know this whole thing got me thinking, you two…do you ever wonder if its worth it putting everything else on hold, doing what we do?" Sam suddenly asked making me look up in shock before I shared a look with Dean but we completely ignored the question.

"Why don't you wake me up when its my turn to drive?" Dean said putting on a pair of sunglasses then leaned his head back, I smiled despite the dismissal but knew it was dangerous to get caught up in those thoughts and kissed the side of his cheek before leaning back myself ready to catch some sleep given Dean and I didn't sleep much last night hearing Dean scoff and I pictured him rolling his eyes at us.


	14. S1 Ep 14 - Nightmare

**A/N: I have changed the name of this story to 'The Evelyn Singer Chronicles' since it made more sense to me as I am planning so far to continue this story for as long as I can take it with Evie fitting into the other seasons. **

* * *

**NIGHTMARE**

* * *

**Evie's POV**

"Dean…Evie!" I heard Sam say through my sleep fogged brain waking me up, I lifted my head from Dean's chest seeing him sitting up in his bed getting up. "Dean!" he shook Dean's hand turning the lamp on blinding me for a second as I had to get used to the sudden light in the room as he stood.

"What's are you doing man, it's the middle of the night?" Dean asked Sam waking up himself, I sat up watching Sam quickly moving about the room throwing his stuff in his bag.

"We have to go" Sam replied.

"What's happening?" I asked him since this wasn't normal behavior even for Sam.

"We have to go, right now" he insisted heading out the door, I turned to Dean and we shared a confused look before quickly getting up throwing some clothes on.

We walked out meeting Sam at the Impala jumping in and Dean was quickly pulling out of the motel parking lot driving towards Michigan as Sam filled us in on a nightmare he'd woken up from and the fact that he believed it was actually coming true and he was ignoring Dean and I trying to convince him otherwise.

"McReady, Detective McReady badge number 158 I've got a signal 480 in progress, I need the registered owner of a two door sedan Michigan license plate…Mary-Frank-six-zero-three-seven…yeah okay just hurry" we heard Sam say as was on the phone.

"Sammy relax, I'm sure it's just a nightmare" Dean spoke up trying to placate Sam since he was borderline frantic at this point and I didn't appreciate being woken up like this.

"Yeah tell me about it" Sam replied.

"I mean it, you know a normal everyday naked in class nightmare, this license plate won't checkout you'll see"

"It felt different Dean, real" Sam argued. "Like when I dreamt about our old house and Jessica"

"Well yeah you were dreaming about our old house, your girlfriend, this guy in your dream you ever seen him before?"

"No" Sam replied.

"No exactly, why would you have premonitions about some random dude in Michigan?"

"I don't know" I frowned since this was crazy.

"Me neither"

"Yes I'm here" Sam suddenly said turning his attention back into the phone then looked at us. "Jim Miller, Saginaw Michigan, you have a street address?" Dean and I shared a look because it had checked out and that was just plain scary, what the hell was going on with Sam. "Got it, thanks" he added before hanging up and sighed. "It checks out, how far are we?" he asked turning to me since I was the main navigator.

"From Saginaw?" he nodded. "A couple of hours"

"Drive faster" Sam said looking at Dean so he stepped on the gas.

When we arrived in Saginaw, Michigan and Dean pulled up out the front of the address we saw that we'd been too late since the street was swarming with cop cars and when we looked up towards the house we saw a couple of coroner's next to a gurney covering up a dead body on it meaning Sam really had witnessed it through some kind of creepy ass premonition.

Dean, Sam and I all shared a look before Dean continued driving quickly parking before we got out and headed back to the scene of the crime to get a sense of what actually happened and slipped up to the crowd of onlookers.

"What happened?" Dean asked the lady next to us.

"Suicide" the woman replied shaking her head. "I can't believe it"

"Did you know him?" Sam asked her.

"Saw him every Sunday at St. Augustine's, he always seems…seemed so normal, I guess you never know what's going on behind closed doors"

"I guess not" Dean replied looking down at me as we shared another look.

"How did uh…how are they saying it happened?" Sam asked her.

"I heard they found him in the garage locked inside his car with the engine running"

"Do you know what time they found him?" Sam asked again and I looked over at him.

"It just happened an hour or two ago, his poor family" I frowned looking back up at the house seeing the said family standing on the porch. "I can't imagine what they're going through" she added and I turned when Sam suddenly walked off so I grabbed Dean's hand and we walked over towards the Impala where Sam had run off to.

"Sam, we got here as fast as we could" I said reaching out placing what I hopped would be a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Not fast enough" he argued. "Which doesn't make any sense, why would I even have these premonitions unless there was a chance that I could stop them from happening?"

"I don't know" Dean and I replied at the same time.

"So what do you think killed him?" Sam asked after a heavy sigh.

"Maybe the guy just killed himself, maybe there's nothing supernatural going on at all" Dean replied.

"I'm telling you's, I watched it happen he was murdered by something, it trapped him in the garage" I frowned looking up at him.

"Like what, a spirit, a poltergeist?" I asked him unsure since this wasn't exactly a normal case.

"I don't know what it was, I don't know why I'm having these dreams, I don't know what the hell is happening guys" Sam argued making my frown deepen even more. "What?" he asked since Dean and I were both staring at him.

"Nothing man, we're just…we're worried about you" Dean replied.

"Well don't look at me like that" Sam protested.

"We're not looking at you like anything" I replied touching his arm again.

"Though I gotta say you look like crap" Dean added so I turned to glare at him since that wasn't helping him.

"Nice thanks" Sam replied.

"Yeah well…come on let's just pick this up in the morning, alright we'll check out the house, we'll talk to the family" Dean said moving to the driver's side opening the door to get in.

"Dean, you saw them they're devastated, they're not going to want to talk to us" Sam argued and Dean leaned on the roof and door looking up at them.

"Yeah your right" he replied and I saw an idea fill his eyes and knew I wasn't going to like it. "But I know who they will talk to"

"Who?" Sam asked him and the smirk on Dean's face confirmed it that I really wasn't going to like it.

I stared at myself in the mirror the next morning with distaste, I couldn't believe what Dean was having us do and it was an all-new low for us lying to people about who we we're, I looked up when I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist and saw Dean's reflection in the mirror as he smiled down at me.

"This crap is uncomfortable" I complained fixing the head piece tucking the last of my hair behind the black veil thing of the nun's outfit. "Where'd you even get this?"

"Don't worry about it, we should go Sam's getting impatient" he replied making me roll my eyes since it was easy for Sam to want to hurry, they we're dressed in priest outfits with the collar and all and as horrible as it was made Dean look hotter than ever and I was going to hell for thinking that.

"Easy for him to say, you guys don't look ridiculous" he smiled squeezing my waist.

"I don't know, this collar is driving me nuts and I think you pull it off" I looked up at him in the mirror seeing his smirk. "I'd definitely be pulled into a church for this ass" he added playfully squeezing my ass and I jumped turning to face him.

"Dean don't do that!" I scolded him because it just felt so wrong but he just kept on smiling.

"Why not, it's kind of kinky given it's meant to be forbidden" I rolled my eyes.

"Let's go" I pushed past him but he caught my arm pulling me back towards him crashing his lips against mine and I couldn't help melt into his embrace.

"Oh come on guys!" Sam's voice suddenly broke us apart. "Can't you two show a little respect" I blushed slightly embarrassed but Dean's smirk never left his face and he shrugged at Sam. "Evie I'd probably take that off" I frowned confused but Sam nodded down at my pentagram necklace and my hand instinctively rose to touch it.

"Why?" I asked defensively since I never took it off.

"It's not exactly appropriate for a sister to wear" I frowned turning to Dean who gave me a look then reached out and tucked it under the neckerchief out of sight then turned to Sam expecting him to argue but he only rolled his eyes. "Okay fine, let's go" he walked out.

"Someone's in a mood" I said and Dean nodded before we walked out quickly getting into the Impala and drove over to the Miller house and Dean rang the doorbell.

"This has to be a whole new low for us" Sam whispered and Dean turned to smile at him just before the door opened reveling an older man that I'd saw here last night.

"Good afternoon, I'm father Simmons, this is father Frehly and sister Charity, we're new over at St. Augustine's, may we come in?" the man nodded with his eyes. "Thanks" Dean said stepping inside and I followed with Sam right behind me looking as uncomfortable as I felt but I took a deep breath and reminded myself of John's wise words _'No fear, you belong there'_.

"We're very sorry for your loss" Sam said once we were inside.

"It's in difficult times like these when the Lord is most needed-" Dean started but the guy held up his hands.

"Look, you wanna pitch your whole 'Lord has a plan' thing, fine but don't pitch it to me, my brother is dead"

"Rodger, please" a woman cut in having overheard him and I turned seeing it was the wife of the deceased standing behind us carrying a tray of food.

"Excuse me" the guy…Rodger said walking away so we turned towards her.

"I'm sorry about my brother-in-law, he's just so upset about Jim's death" we nodded and I noticed Dean's eye drop to the food in her hands so I lightly kicked the back of his foot warning him to stay professional. "Would you like some coffee?"

"That'd be great" Dean replied watching as she walked towards the kitchen before Dean turned to glare at me.

I rolled my eyes at him before we followed Mrs Miller into a little sitting room, Dean and I took the couch as Dean "It was wonderful for you to stop by" she said as she poured some coffee into three mugs. "The support of the church means so much right now"

"Of course, after all we are all God's children" Dean replied and I turned to look at him since he was laying on the God business way too much, Mrs Miller walked away returning the coffee pot to the kitchen and Dean wasted no time quickly snagging a cocktail sausage from a plate stuffing it into his mouth making me scoff and shake my head at him. "What?"

"Just tone it down a little, _Father_" I warned him just before Mrs Miller came back taking a seat next to me. "So Mrs Miller, did you husband have a history of depression?" I asked since Dean still had a mouth full.

"Nothing like that, we had our ups and downs like everyone but we were happy, I just don't understand how Jim could do something like that" she replied finishing in tears.

"I'm so sorry you had to find him like that" Sam spoke up.

"Actually our son, Max…" she pointed back at a boy that was sitting on his own. "…he was the one who found him"

"Do you mind if maybe I go talk to him?" Sam asked her.

"Oh thank you, Father" she replied so Sam stood and went over to Max, I reached over to the table pulling a tissue out of the box and held it towards Mrs Miller who took it graciously and wiped away the tears from her eyes.

"Mrs Miller you have a lovely home, how long have you lived here?" Dean spoke up.

"We moved in about five years ago" she replied.

"You know the only problem with these old houses, I bet you have had all kinds of headaches"

"Like what?" she asked him.

"Well weird leaks, electrical shortages, odd settling noises at night, that kind of thing?"

"No nothing like that, it's been perfect" she replied so Dean and I shared a look before I moved my eyes telling him to go so he could have a look around to see if this was a standard haunting.

"May I use your restroom?" Dean asked turning back to Mrs Miller understanding my look perfectly from years of practice.

"Oh sure, it's just up the stairs" Mrs Miller replied pointing towards the stairs, Dean smiled nodding then quickly snagged another cocktail sausage before leaving.

I smiled turning back to Mrs Miller and we spoke a little longer about the house and their family but everything seemed normal so I excused myself standing up and went upstairs seeing Dean quickly stashing something in his jacket but he rolled his eyes when it was just me.

"Anything?" I asked knowing that he'd been scanning the rooms with infrared given how quick he was to hide it when I came up.

"Zip" he shook his head walking towards me.

"Alright let's go, we need to know more back history on this place to see if there's been anything strange that the Millers haven't known about" he nodded and we went downstairs getting Sam and left after a short goodbye to Mrs Miller still playing the church role.

When we got back to the motel I went straight to the bathroom and started peeling off the ridiculous layers of the nun outfit that I never would let Dean talk me into playing a nun again then decided to have a shower.

After I hopped out and wrapped a towel around myself before I walked out seeing Dean sitting on one of the beds with guns sprawled out on the other with all the cleaning equipment next to him as he was cleaning out one of the shotguns.

"So what do you have?" I asked seeing Sam had gotten straight to work and had a lot of info already pinned to the wall and quickly threw on some clothes rolling my eyes as Dean of course had to look while Sam respectively kept his back turned.

"A lot of nothing" Sam groaned pinning something else up. "Nothing bad has happened in the Miller house since it was built"

"What about the land?" I asked stepping up beside him to take a look myself since some things just needed a second eye and I used to be John's when he couldn't figure something out.

"No graveyards, battlefields, tribal lands or any other kind of atrocity on or near the property" Sam replied moving over to the bed with the guns on it and sat down.

"Hey man I told you, I searched that house up and down there were no cold spots, no sulfur scents, nada" Dean cut in reassembling the shotgun.

"And the family said everything was normal?" Sam asked turning to him.

"Well if there was a demon or poltergeist in there then don't you think somebody would've noticed something, I used the infrared thermal scanner, man there was nothing" Dean argued moving onto more of the guns mostly reassembling them.

"So what you think Jim Miller killed himself and my dream was just some sort of freakish coincidence?" Sam asked not really looking at us.

"I don't know" Dean replied as we shared a look since we just didn't know what was going on with him or the deal behind these visions he was having. "But I'm pretty sure that there's nothing supernatural about that house.

"Yeah well…" Sam spoke up then paused and I saw him rubbing his temples. "You know maybe it has nothing to do with the house, maybe it's just…gosh" I frowned as he grabbed at his head wincing as if in pain. "Maybe it's connected to Jim in some other way"

"What's wrong with you?" Dean and I asked at the same time looking up at him but he groaned suddenly dropping to the ground on his knees.

"My head!" he exclaimed.

"Sam" Dean and I stood up and moved towards him as he continued groaning and clutching the side of his head like he was having one nasty migraine. "Hey, hey what's going on, talk to me!" Dean exclaimed grabbing his forearms shaking him and he looked up but he was somewhere else.

"Sam!" I looked up at Dean sharing a worried look. "Sammy hey!" he finally looked up.

"It's happening again, somethings gonna kill Rodger Miller!" Sam suddenly said coming out of whatever it was, Dean and I shared a look but didn't argue this time and jumped into the Impala driving while Sam called to get Rodger's address. "Rodger Miller...no, no just the address please …okay thanks" I heard Sam say as he hung up and looked up. "450 West Grove, apartment 1120"

"You okay?" Dean asked chancing a look over at Sam beside him.

"Yeah" Sam nodded.

"If your gonna hurl I'll pull over because you know the upholstery-"

"I'm fine, drive" Sam argued cutting Dean off.

"Alright" Dean agreed and I saw him look at me in the rear-view mirror with a worried look that matched my own.

"I'm scared guys" Sam admitted so I reached out and squeezed his shoulder. "These nightmares weren't bad enough now I'm seeing things when I'm awake and these visions or whatever they're getting more intense and painful"

"Come on it'll be alright, you'll be fine" Dean replied making me look over and our eyes met again.

"What is it about the Millers?" Sam suddenly asked speaking more to himself. "Why am I connected to them, why am I watching them die?" I frowned looking back at Sam. "Why is this happening to me?"

"I don't know Sam but we'll figure it out" I said rubbing my hand over his shoulder again to calm him down even though I was just as freaked out about this as he was and contemplated calling my Dad seeing if he'd ever heard of something like this before but didn't think it was a good idea for it to get out even if it was just my Dad.

"She's right, we face the unexplainable every day, this is just another thing" Dean added but I looked up with a frown since it was never one of us we were investigating.

"No it's never been us" Sam argued speaking my mind. "It's never been in the family like this" I frowned turning back to Sam as he looked between me and Dean. "Tell the truth, you can't tell me this doesn't freak you guys out?" he asked us.

"This doesn't freak me out" Dean replied but I could tell that he was kidding himself.

We finally reached Rodger's apartment unit and saw him walking towards the front doors with what looked like a bag of groceries so Dean quickly slowed the car down and we called out to him but Rodger refused to listen and rushed inside so Dean parked and we quickly jumped.

"Hey Rodger, we're trying to help you!" Sam exclaimed running across the road in hopes to stop him but Rodger made it inside and closed the doors before we could get to him.

"I don't want your help" Rodger insisted then walked away.

"We're not priests, listen to us!" Sam yelled hitting his hand against the doors.

"Rodger your in danger!" Dean added as I looked knowing there had to be a fire escape somewhere.

"Come on, come on, come on" I said to the boys and we ran around the building finally seeing a gate that would allow us access to the building but it was locked so Dean being Dean kicked his foot out breaking it open.

Sam ran straight in jumping up and Dean followed with a boost from the fence then quickly reached his hand down for me but I was already halfway up using the fence as well although I took his offered hand and he helped me up the rest of the way before we quickly followed Sam up the fire escape but as soon as we heard the window shut along with a squelching sound that made me stop beside Sam.

Dean continued up the stairs and Sam reluctantly followed him the rest of the way so I frowned walking up and saw a window covered in blood making me look away, no matter how many times I saw death and blood in this job I was never going to get used to it.

"Here, start wiping down your prints, both of you" Dean quickly said handing both Sam and I a black bandana, I raised my eye questioning why he just had these but it was Dean. "We don't want the cops to know we were here, go, go come on!" I nodded and started wiping the railing in front of me while the boys wiped down the parts in front of them. "I'm gonna take a look inside" I looked up at Dean as he opened the window on the fire escape and ducked inside while Sam and I continued wiping our prints away.

"Sam this isn't your fault, we tried to warn him" Sam looked back but didn't say anything and before I could continue Dean came back out.

"Let's go!" we nodded and quickly ran down the fire escape going back to the front of the building.

"So what did you see?" Sam asked Dean.

"Nothing" Dean replied being short.

"What do you mean nothing?!" Sam insisted.

"I'm telling you there was nothing in there, there's no signs either just like the Miller's house"

"I saw something in the vision, like a dark shape" a horn beeped and Dean stopped us from walking onto the road. "Something was…something was stalking Rodger"

"Well whatever it was it's not connected to their house" I supplied looking up at Sam.

"No it's connected to the family itself" Sam seconded as we continued towards the Impala. "So what do you think it is, like a vengeful spirit?"

"Well yeah there's been a few known to latch on to families, follow them for years" Dean said and I nodded.

"He's right, Angiaks, Banshees, it's basically like a curse" I added as we jumped into the Impala with Sam getting into the back. "Maybe Rodger and John got involved in something heavy, something curse worthy"

"And now somethings out for revenge" Sam nodded seeing my train of thought. "And the men in their family are dying" I nodded since that was the better theory. "Hey do you think Max is in danger?"

"Lets figure it out before he is" Dean replied starting the car.

"Well I know one thing I have in common with these people" Sam spoke up.

"What's that?" Dean and I asked him.

"Both our families are cursed"

"Our families not cursed" Dean argued looking back at him. "We just…had our dark spots" Sam chuckled.

"Our dark spots are pretty dark" Sam argued back.

"You're dark" Dean replied and I chuckled cause that was the worst comeback he'd ever come up with. "Shut up" he spat at me before pressing down on the gas pedal lurching me back in the seat.

"Evie's the only one free of curses" Sam continued making me turn back to him.

"Hey I have dark spots of my own there Sammy boy" I protested watching him raise an eye. "You forget my mother was killed before I could even talk" I saw both brothers turn to look at me but they clearly chose not to say anything.

We went back to the Miller house in the morning back in our ridiculous and knocked on the door, Max was the one to answer the door surprisingly and let us in without that much of an explanation on why we were here.

"My mom's resting, she's pretty wrecked"

"Of course" Dean replied walking around.

"All these people kept coming with like casseroles, I finally had to tell them all to go away you know because nothing says 'I'm sorry' like a tuna casserole" Sam chuckled as Max motioned us to take a seat.

"How you holding up?" Sam asked after a few seconds of silence as we all took seats.

"I'm okay" Max replied looking around the room.

"Your dad and your uncle were close?" Sam asked him.

"Yeah I guess I mean they were brothers, they used to hang out all the time when I was little"

"But not lately, much?"

"No it's not that, it's just…we used to be neighbors when I was a kid, we lived across town in this house and Uncle Rodger lived next door so he was over all the time"

"Right" Sam nodded. "So how was it in that house, when you were a kid?"

"It was fine" I frowned knowing ninety per cent of the time when someone said it was fine it was never fine, I was a big culprit of doing it. "Why?" he asked looking around at us again.

"All good memories?" Dean asked him. "Do you remember anything unusual, something involving your father and your uncle maybe?" Dean went on and I saw the change in Max's face but he quickly covered it.

"Why do you…why do you ask?" he asked looking at Dean.

"Just a question" Dean shrugged.

"No, there was nothing we were totally normal" I could sense that was a total lie. "Happy"

"Good" Dean replied nodding his head with a smile at Max before turning to me and Sam. "That's good" he turned back to Max. "Well you must be exhausted, we should take off"

"Right…yeah thanks" Sam agreed looking at Max.

"Yeah" Max replied before we excused ourselves leaving walking towards the Impala.

"Nobody's family is totally normal and happy" Dean spoke up.

"Yeah and did you guys see when he was talking about his old house?" I asked them.

"He sounded scared" Sam nodded.

"Max isn't telling us everything, I say we go find the old neighborhood" Dean replied undoing the collar removing it. "Find out what life was really like for the Miller's" I nodded opening up the back.

"Yeah but we're changing out of these get ups" I argued pulling the veil off and shaking out my hair as Dean laughed back at me. "Shut up, it's alright for you guys you get to look all kinds of sexy in forbidden clothes while I'm stuck in this crap" I threw the veil at his head and it was Sam's turn to laugh. "I hate you guys" they both laughed as Dean pulled away heading back to the motel.

Once we were back at the motel I shredded the nun's outfit like it was on fire and sunk into everyday street clothes sighing in relief looking up at Dean as he pulled a shirt over his head but I caught the sight of his abs and ogled just a bit before he looked up catching me looking so I quickly avoided his eyes but saw his smirk.

"You know we could always let Sammy go to this kids old neighborhood while we stay here" he said raising his eyebrows seductively.

"As much as I'd love to…really love to" I replied scanning my eyes over his body. "But I don't have to remind you that somethings wrong with Sam and he needs us right now" he sighed nodding his head.

Sam managed to find out the Miller's previous address we got back into the Impala to check it out for ourselves, it was a seemingly normal neighborhood so we got out seeing a man outside in his garden next to their old house so we walked up to him hoping that he'd lived here when the Miller's had.

"Hi, we were wondering if we could ask you some questions about the neighborhood" Sam asked him and the man looked up confused but nodded. "Have you lived in the neighborhood long?"

"Well almost 20 years now, it's nice and quiet, why you looking to buy?" the man asked us.

"No, no actually we were just wondering if you might recall a family that used to live across the street?"

"Yeah the Miller's, they had a little boy named Max" Dean added and I saw the guys look.

"Yeah I remember them, the brother had the place next door" he pointed to the house across the street. "So what's this about, that poor kid okay?" he asked making me turn back to him.

"What do you mean?" I asked him as I turned back.

"In my life I've never seen a child treated like that, I mean I'd hear Mr Miller yelling and throwing things across the street, he was a mean drunk and he used to beat the tar out of Max, bruises, broke his arm two times that I know of"

"And this was going on regularly?" Sam asked him.

"Practically every day, in fact that thug brother of his was just as likely to take a swing at him but the worst part was the stepmother…she'd just stand there, checked out never lifted a finger to protect him, I must've called the police seven or eight times never did any good"

"Now you said stepmother?" Dean asked catching that to.

"I think his real mom died, some sort of accident-" I stopped listening as I looked up seeing Sam wincing as he rubbed at his temples again which immediately made me worry. "Are you okay there?" the guy asked seeing Sam as well.

"Uh yeah" Sam groaned.

"Thanks for your time" Dean quickly said and we each grabbed one of Sam's arms helping him walk away as he also thanked the guy quickly.

"God" Sam groaned as Dean tried to get the door open to the Impala but I watched Sam's eyes practically roll back into his head.

"Dean he's going!" I exclaimed steadying Sam as he almost collapsed and I looked up at the man who was staring at us. "He gets seizures" I quickly excursed as we got Sam into the car, I jumped into the back smoothing out Sam's hair as he rode out this vision while Dean quickly ran around getting into the driver's seat and started driving.

"Max is doing it" Sam finally spoke up coming out of it. "Everything I've been seeing"

"Your sure about this?" Dean asked.

"Yeah I saw him"

"How's he pulling it off?" I asked looking up at him.

"I don't know, it looked like telekinesis"

"So he's psychic, he's a…a spoon bender?" Dean asked.

"I didn't even realize but this whole time he was there, outside the garage when his dad died, he was in the apartment when his uncle died, these visions I wasn't connecting to the Miller's I was connecting to Max" Sam replied making me frown. "The thing I don't get is why, I guess because were so alike?"

"What are you talking about, he's nothing like you" Dean argued defensively.

"Well we both have psychic abilities, were both-"

"Both what?" Dean spat cutting him off making me look up at Dean with a glare since now was not exactly the right time for this. "Sam Max is a monster, he's killed two people and he's gunning for a third"

"Well with what he went through…the beatings to want revenge on those people, I'm sorry man I hate to say it but its not that insane" Sam argued making me frown so torn up between both brothers points.

"Yeah but it doesn't justify murdering your family"

"Dean-"

"He's no different from anything else we've hunted, we gotta end him" I looked up at Dean as he said that because it just didn't seem right, Max was human…messed up but still human.

"We're not going to kill Max" Sam protested.

"Then what?" Dean asked parking off to the side of the road. "Hand him over to the cops and say 'Lock him up officer he kills with the power of his mind'?"

"Forget it, no way Dean" Sam replied.

"Sam-"

"He's a person" Sam cut Dean off. "We can talk to him, hey promise you'll follow my lead on this one" Dean turned to him.

"Alright fine" Dean agreed surprising me. "But I'm not letting him hurt anybody else" he added reaching over into the glove compartment grabbing out his gun before he got out and Sam turned to me.

"You we're oddly quiet through that" I frowned looking up at him.

"Cause I don't know what's right, you both raised valid points" I replied before getting out following after Dean with Sam falling behind us as we went across the road straight up to the door and Dean shouldered his way through it without even bothering to knock.

"Fathers?" Max's stepmother asked taking a step away from the counter surprised to see us.

"What are you doing here?" Max asked us.

"Uh…sorry to interrupt" Dean replied sounding stumped for a lie for once in his life.

"Max could we…uh could we talk to you outside for just one second?" Sam asked taking a step forward.

"About what?"

"It's…it's private, um I wouldn't want to bother your mother with it, we won't be long at all I promise" Sam replied and Max looked at his stepmother.

"Okay" he agreed then started walking towards us so we walked to the door and Dean opened it looking back with a smile but the door suddenly slammed shut and all the shutters closed without anybody touching them and Max took steps back from Dean.

"Your not priests!" Max yelled as Dean reached for his gun intending to pull it on Max but it flew out of his hand and slid to Max's feet who picked it up.

"Max what's happening?!" his stepmom asked him as he figured out how to hold the gun before pointing it at us.

"Shut up"

"What are you doing?" she asked him again before he used his telekinesis to fling her back into the counter which she hit her head on.

"I said shut up!" Max yelled clutching the side of his head.

"Max, calm down!" Sam yelled trying to placate him.

"Who are you?" Max asked us.

"We just wanna talk to you"

"Yeah right that's why you brought this!" Max yelled and I frowned since it was a stupid idea since this kid clearly wasn't stable.

"That was a mistake" I cut in holding my hands out making me look as non-threatening as I could as I took a step towards him. "Alright so was lying about who we were but no more lying okay" I felt Dean reach out and grab my arm stopping me from getting any closer to Max. "Just please, hear us out?"

"About what?" Max asked me.

"I saw you do it" Sam cut in after I looked at him since if anyone knew what to say in order to calm Max down it was going to be him. "I saw you kill your dad and your uncle, before it happened"

"What?" Max asked him in disbelief.

"I'm having visions Max, about you"

"You're crazy" Max replied and Dean tensed even more behind me trying to pull me back but I stood still, I knew having a gun pointed at us was making Dean nervous but it was his damn fault for bringing the damn thing in the first place.

"So you weren't gonna launch a knife at your stepmom, right here?" Sam asked him pointing towards his eye and it looked like it was getting through to Max. "Is it so hard to believe Max, look what you can do, Max I was drawn here alright?" I looked up at Sam. "I think I'm here to help you" he added and Max looked down at his stepmom before back at us.

"No one can help me" Max insisted pointing the gun more forcefully.

"Let me try, we'll just talk…me and you, we'll get Dean, Evie and Alice out of here"

"No, no way" Dean argued so I looked back with a glare but looked up when the chandelier above us started rattling.

"Nobody leaves this house" Max protested as I looked back down at him.

"And nobody has to alright" I replied watching him turn to me.

"They'll…they'll just go upstairs" Sam added.

"Sam I'm not leaving you alone with him" Dean protested.

"Yes you are" Sam replied inclining his head towards Dean but his eyes never left Max.

"Look Max, your in charge here alright, we all know that" I cut back in with my own eyes never straying from Max. "No ones gonna do anything you don't wanna do"

"She's right, I'm talking five minutes here man" Sam added.

"Sam!" Dean protested again but this time I looked back with another glare since there wasn't another option right now.

"Five minutes and the girl stays down here too"

"No way!" Dean protested loudly.

"Go!" Max yelled and everything stopped shaking so I turned to Dean.

"Go, we'll be okay"

"Eve-"

"Go" I replied more forcefully and he frowned but moved towards Alice as Max followed his movements with the gun as he got her up and went upstairs with a look towards me, I nodded a small reassurance that I knew wouldn't help but he left so Sam and I went with Max sitting down watching as a silver letter opener stood on its tip all by itself as Max sat in an arm chair and stared down at it.

"Look I can't begin to understand what you went through-"

"That's right you can't" Max said cutting Sam off never taking his eyes off the letter opener.

"But Max, this has to stop" Sam replied as I nodded my agreement.

"It will…after my stepmom"

"No" I replied anxiously. "You need to let her go"

"Why?" Max asked through clenched teeth making the letter opener spin.

"Did she beat you?" I asked him.

"No but she never tried to save me either, she's a part of it too" Max argued.

"Look what they did to you, what they all did to you growing up they deserve to be punished" Sam replied making me look up at him with confusion since how was that helping by telling him that.

"Growing up?" Max asked finally turning to look at us. "Try last week" he added and the letter opener spinning faster as Max stood up lifting his shirt to show us black bruises and cuts along his sides. "My dad still hit me just in places people wouldn't see, old habits die hard I guess" he lowered his shirt and sat back down.

"I'm sorry" Sam and I both replied before Max looked back at the letter opener.

"When I first found out I could move things it was a gift, my whole life I was helpless but now I had this" Max spoke up before taking a deep breath. "So last week, Dad gets drunk first time in a long time and he beats me to hell, first time in a long time and then I knew what I had to do"

"Why didn't you just leave?" I asked him.

"It wasn't about getting away" he replied as the letter opener stopped spinning and fell against the table with a clang making me jump a little. "Just knowing they'd still be out there, it was about not being afraid, when my Dad used to look at me there was hate in his eyes, do you know what that feels like?"

"No" I replied shaking my head since my father had never once looked at me with anything but love and had never once raised a hand towards me even as a child, he could barely raise his voice at me let alone hit me and Sam replied with the same thing since John was just the same, sure he'd raised his voice at them sometimes but never would he hit either of his sons.

"He blamed me for everything, for his job, for his life, for my mom's death"

"Why would he blame you for you mom's death?" Sam asked him.

"Because she died in my nursery while I was asleep in my crib" he replied leaning forward and my eyes widened in shock. "As if that makes it my fault"

"She died in your nursery?" Sam asked sounding as shocked as I was with this new information.

"Yeah…there was a fire and he'd get so drunk and babble on like she died in some insane way, he said she burned up, pinned to the ceiling" all I could think was 'oh my god' over and over since this was crazy.

"Listen to me Max, what your dad said about what happened to your mom…its real" Sam replied as I sat still in shock to say anything.

"What?" Max asked in disbelief.

"It happened to my mom too, exactly the same…my nursery, my crib, my dad saw her on the ceiling"

"Then your dad must've been as drunk as mine" Max argued refusing to believe.

"No, no it's the same thing Max, the same thing killed our mothers" Sam protested.

"That's not possible" Max replied saying what I hopped to be true but knew it wasn't since everything he'd said was identical.

"This must be why I've been having visions during the day, why there getting more intense" Sam replied looking at me before back up at Max. "Because you and I must be connected in some way, your abilities they started six, seven months ago right, out of the blue?"

"How'd you know that?" Max asked him adding to my creeped out factor.

"Because that's when my abilities started Max, I mean yours seem to be much further along than mine but still this means something, right?" Sam asked frantic with this new information that there was someone exactly like him. "I mean for some reason, you and I…you and I were chosen" I frowned looking up at Sam because I hated the sound of that, especially if his powers did manifest into something stronger.

"For what?" Max asked him.

"I don't know but Dean…my brother, Evie and I were hunting for your moms killer and we could find out answers, answers that can help us both but you gotta let us go Max, you gotta let your stepmother go" Sam replied as I looked back at Max and saw him hesitating before he shook his head.

"No…what they did to me I still have nightmares, I'm still scared all the time like I'm just waiting for the next beating, I'm just tired of being scared, if I do this it'll be over" he added getting up and started walking towards the stairs but Sam and I stood up getting in his way.

"No don't you get it, it won't" I said as we stopped him. "The nightmares won't end Max, not like this"

"She's right, its just more pain and it makes you as bad as them" Sam added and Max looked up at him. "Max you don't have to go through all this by yourself"

"I'm sorry" Max replied and suddenly I felt myself being lifted off my feet and flung backwards into a closet with Sam, the doors closed locking us in and to make matters worse something covered the door.

"No Max!" I yelled hitting the doors before looking behind me not seeing a lot of space. "Oh god, I gotta…we gotta get out of here" I hated small spaces and it felt like it was getting smaller as I started to hyperventilate.

"Evie…Evie calm down" Sam replied but I shook my head.

"No I can't…I can't breathe" I argued holding a hand over my chest as I struggled for breathe also panicking on what was happening upstairs wasn't helping me calm down. "Sam I can't…"

"We're gonna get out of here" he said trying to push our way out but suddenly groaned and I looked up seeing him holding his head meaning he was having another vision.

"Sam?" I asked concerned as I fought to control my breathing imagining myself anywhere but a tiny closet.

"No" he said coming out of it and I looked up waiting for him to tell me what it was fearing the worst already. "No!" he yelled and I heard whatever was blocking the door move with a heavy noise against the ground and looked at Sam in shock before I pushed on the door and it swung open.

"What the…" I trailed off not sure I wanted to know the answer then rushed out feeling the need to get fresh air into my lungs but I didn't take the time to satisfy that desire as Sam and I wasted no time racing up the stairs following Max's voice barging our way into one of the rooms seeing Dean's gun floating in mid air pointed at Dean. "No don't!" I exclaimed in fear.

"Don't please" Sam added equally afraid for Dean and I had an inkling that had been his vision, he'd seen Dean get shot. "Please Max…Max we can help you alright but this what your doing its not the solution, its not going to fix anything" I shook in place watching Max closely hoping he didn't pull that trigger.

"Your right" he suddenly said and I watched the gun move quickly before firing and I shut my eyes hearing that blood splatters and the sound of a body dropping to the ground as Sam yelled out and slowly opened my eyes seeing Max on the ground with a hole in his head before I looked up at Dean and as soon as our eyes met I ran towards him throwing my arms around his neck as his locked around my waist.

It didn't seem like it was long before the house was crawling with cops and they tried to get our statements but I was refusing to let go of Dean even for a second and it seemed he was thinking the same as he kept my hand in his as we listened in on one cop getting Mrs Miller's statement.

"Max attacked me, he threatened me with a gun"

"And these three?" the cop asked pointing back at us.

"They're…family friends" Mrs Miller replied surprising me by lying for us. "I called them as soon as Max arrived, I was scared, they tried to stop him, they fought for the gun"

"Where did Max get the gun?" the cop asked and my hand tensed in Dean's.

"I don't know" Mrs Miller replied tearing up and I felt horrible since she'd lost everyone and never wished that on anyone. "He showed up with it and he…" she trailed off into sobs.

"It's alright Mrs Miller" the cop said closing his notepad opting to cut the questioning off.

"I've lost everyone" Mrs Miller cried and I felt myself tearing up for her.

"Okay we'll give you a call if we have more questions" we nodded at the cop knowing he'd only received the end of the fake numbers we'd given him.

"Thanks officer" Dean replied then turned to us. "Come on" he clapped Sam on the shoulder before we walked out still never letting go of each other's hand.

"If I'd just said something else, gotten through to him somehow" Sam spoke up once we were outside walking down the pavement.

"Oh don't do that" Dean replied shaking his head.

"Do what?"

"Torture yourself, both of you" he added looking down seeing I was matching Sam's solemn expression given it was on me just as much as it was on Sam, we'd both tried to talk him out of it and both failed. "It wouldn't have mattered what you's said, Max was too far gone"

"When I think about how he looked at me man, right before…I should've done something" Sam replied shaking his head.

"Oh come on man, you guys risked your lives" Dean replied frowning down at me and I knew I'd be hearing about that later. "I mean yeah maybe if we gotten there twenty years earlier" Sam sighed loudly as we reached the Impala and he went around to the passengers seat.

"I'll tell you one thing, we're lucky we had Dad" Dean and I both looked up at him.

"I never thought I'd hear you say that" Dean remarked making me roll my eyes.

"Well he could have a whole other way after Mom, a little more tequila, a little less demon hunting then we would've had Max's childhood" I frowned since that also would mean we would never met since John found my Dad through the hunters channel. "All things considered…we turned out okay, thanks to him"

"All things considered" Dean agreed after looking back at the house for a second before opening the car door and getting in finally letting go of my hand to allow me to do the same as I got into the back.

We got back to the motel and started packing up our stuff…the same normal thing after we were done with every hunt but this time it felt…different, I knew this hunt was by far the hardest so far since we'd learnt some things relating a lot closer to home then any of us liked.

"Dean I've been thinking" I heard Sam say making me look up seeing he'd came back in after putting some stuff in the car.

"That's never a good thing" Dean replied walking past him with his jacket towards the bed where his duffel bag was sitting.

"I'm serious" Sam shot back. "I've been thinking, why would this demon or whatever it is why would it kill Mom and Jessica and Max's mother, you know what does it want?" Sam asked voicing questions we just didn't have the answers to.

"No idea" Dean replied as I watched Sam stuff more papers and stuff from the desk in the corner into his laptop bag.

"Well you think maybe it was after us, after Max and me?" Sam asked.

"Why would you think that?" Dean asked him pausing his packing.

"I mean either telekinesis or premonitions we both had abilities you know, maybe it was after us for some reason" Sam had a good point and for some reason it made me think about my own mothers death, she hadn't died in a fire but I did know it was a demon so maybe it was time I finally asked my Dad the one thing he could never tell me.

"Sam if it wanted you it would've just taken you, okay this is not your fault" Dean replied stuffing more clothes into his bag. "It's not about you"

"Then what is it about?" Sam asked him.

"It's about that damn thing that did this to our family, that thing that were gonna find, the thing that were gonna kill and that's all" Dean replied making me look up slightly from my own bag as I was reminded that this was their hunt and never mine, I was just along for the ride but when it came down to it, I wasn't family.

"Actually there's…something else too" I looked up at Sam's reply knowing he was about to tell Dean what happened in the closet.

"Oh geez what?" Dean asked him and I noticed Sam look over at me.

"When Max locked Evie and I in that closet with that big cabinet against the door…" Sam paused and Dean looked between us. "…I moved it" Dean scoffed.

"You got a little more upper body strength than I gave you credit for" Dean replied missing the point of Sam's words.

"No he means he moved it, like Max" I cut in and Dean turned to me before looking back over at Sam.

"Oh…right" Dean said making me frown.

"Yeah" Sam nodded turning away from us but I saw Dean pick up a spoon and held it out towards Sam.

"Bend this" I rolled my eyes.

"I can't turn it on and off, Dean" Sam protested.

"How'd you do it?" Dean asked him and I looked down not sure I wanted to hear the answer since I already had a pretty good idea what had filled Sam with enough force to move the cabinet.

"I don't know, I can't control it I just…I saw you die and it just came out of me, like a…like a punch, you know like a freak adrenaline thing" Sam replied making me frown since my assumption had been correct meaning Dean was so close to death while I was claustrophobic hyperventilating in a closet.

"Well I'm sure it won't happen again" Dean replied throwing the spoon back into the dish crossing over to his bag again putting another jacket inside.

"Yeah maybe" Sam said quietly, almost to himself. "Arent you worried man, that I could turn out into Max or something" Sam asked turning to us again.

"Nope, no way" Dean argued shaking his head. "You know why?"

"No, why?" Sam asked him.

"You've got one advantage Max didn't" Dean replied and I smiled knowing what his next words were gonna be.

"Dad?" Sam asked with a small smile. "Because Dad's not here, Dean"

"No" I replied and Sam turned his head towards me as did Dean with his own smile. "Us" Dean nodded his approval as he pulled his brown leather jacket on.

"She's right, as long as were around, nothing bad is going to happen to you" I smiled seeing Sam's dumbfounded look before zipping up my bad seeing Dean do the same before he lifted the bag over his shoulder and walked towards Sam. "Now then I know what we do about your premonitions, I know where we have to go" I frowned confused.

"Where?" Sam asked him.

"Vegas" Dean replied and I couldn't help the laugh as Sam scoffed heading out the door and Dean turned to me. "What, come on craps-table we'd cleanup" he called after Sam.

"Nice try Dean" I remarked heading out the door as he followed flipping out the light before closing the door and we once again hit the wide open highway.

* * *

**A/N: Please Review!**


	15. S1 Ep 15 - The Benders

**THE BENDERS**

* * *

**Evie's POV**

The boys and I were in Hibbing, Minnesota standing in front of a mother and son working a new case that sounded up our alley enough to check it out, our cover story was two state police officers and of course I was playing the trainee since I was the one that looked the part better than Dean and Sam.

"I know you're just doing your job but police have been here all week already" the mother said making me look up. "I don't see why we have to go through this again, the more he tells the story the more he believes its true"

"Mrs McKay…" Sam started as the boys removed their hats. "…we know you spoke with local authorities"

"But uh this seems like a matter for the state police, so…" Dean trailed off.

"Don't worry how crazy it sounds Evan, you just tell us what you saw" Sam added.

"I was up late watching TV when I heard this weird noise"

"What did it sound like?" I asked pretending that I was taking the notes.

"It sounded like a monster" Sam looked down at me and Dean since that wasn't exactly specific.

"Tell the officers what you were watching on TV" his mom added.

"Um…Godzilla Vs Mothra" Evan replied and I smiled as did Dean since that was the best Godzilla movie and we used to watch it all the time when they came to visit.

"That's my favorite Godzilla movie, so much better than the original huh?"

"Totally" Evan agreed.

"Yeah, he likes the remake" Dean joked nodding at Sam.

"Yuck" I couldn't help the small laugh at this kid.

"That's what I-" Sam cleared his throat cutting Dean off.

"Evan, did you see what this thing was?" Sam asked getting back to the topic at hand.

"No but I saw it grab Mr Jenkins, it pulled him underneath the car"

"Then what?"

"It took him away, I heard the monster leaving it made this really scary sound"

"What did it sound like Evan?" I asked bouncing the pen against my notepad.

"Like this whining growl" I raised my eyebrow but wrote it down anyway.

"Thanks for your time" I replied before we left heading to a bar called 'Kugel's Keg' after we changed and as soon as I spotted the dart board I headed over with the boys followed and Sam grabbed a table behind us as Dean and I played a few rounds of darts while Sam of course researched.

"So the local police have not ruled out foul play, apparently there were signs of a struggle" Sam finally spoke up just as I threw a dart towards the board hitting the outer circle near the bullseye.

"You know they could be right could just be a kidnapping, maybe this isn't our kind of gig" Dean replied tossing his shot hitting one a 17 making me smile since so far I was smashing his butt.

"Yeah maybe not except for this, Dad marked this area Dean, possible hunting grounds of a phantom attacker"

"Why would he even do that?" I asked walking over since that didn't seem like something John would normally keep track off.

"Well he found a lot of local folklore about a dark figure that comes out at night grabs people then vanishes, he found this too this county has more missing persons per capita than anywhere in the state"

"This is weird" Dean agreed after taking a swig of his beer before walking back towards the dart board. "Don't phantom attackers usually snatch people from their beds, Jenkins was taken from a parking lot"

"Well there are all kinds, spring healed Jacks, phantom gassers, they take people anywhere anytime" Sam argued as I took my shot this time hitting a perfect bullseye smirking back at Dean. "I don't know if this is our kind of gig either-"

"Yeah your right, we should ask around more tomorrow" Dean cut Sam off shooting another shot.

"I saw a motel about five miles back-"

"Whoa, whoa easy let's have another round" Dean was quick to interrupt.

"We should get an early start" Sam replied with a smile shaking his head as he grabbed his wallet throwing down cash to pay for the tab.

"You really know how to have fun don't you grandma?" Dean replied making me laugh as I shot one last dart hitting the bullseye.

"He's right besides I'm winning anyway so better save yourself the embarrassment"

"Alright, I'll meet you's outside I gotta take a leak" I nodded moving over to the table grabbing my jacket as Sam and I walked outside towards the Impala but we heard rustling making us pause and share a look as Sam pulled out a flashlight moving it around especially underneath the cars then he jumped yelling out as a cat hissed.

"Oh Sammy better be careful it looks vicious" I laughed as he stood up chuckling to himself as well, we walked to get in the Impala but that was the last thing I remember as I felt a searing pain in the back of my head before I slumped forward.

* * *

**Dean's POV**

I walked out heading over to Baby ready to make fun of the two killjoys but slowed seeing a cat on a hood and Dad's journal sitting on the boot of Baby and no sign of Sam or Evie in the car which I double checked opening the door but they weren't here instantly making me panic and head back towards the bar in case they were still inside.

"Hey, hey" I called stopping a couple coming out. "You guys been outside around here in…like the last hour or so?" they shook their heads so I moved around looking behind all the cars just in case they were messing with me but knew they wouldn't do this especially with this case. "Sam, Eve!...Sammy, Evelyn!" I looked up seeing a cameras overlooking the parking lot. "Shit" I cursed since this wasn't good.

As soon as morning came I headed to the Sherriff's station heading to the front desk showing the officer one of my fake badges to the lady at the desk since neither Sam or Eve had called last night and their phones weren't even ringing when I tried to call so something was definitely wrong.

"So what can I do for you, Officer Washington?" she asked handing me my badge back.

"I'm working a missing persons?"

"I didn't know the Jenkins case was being covered by state police"

"Uh no, no this is someone else, two actually my cousin and my…my girlfriend, we were having a few last night at this bar down by the highway, I haven't seen them since"

"Do your cousins have drinking problems?" she asked.

"Sam, two beers and he's doing karaoke but Evelyn she may look like a light weight but she can hold her liquor and doesn't drink to excess, they weren't drunk they were taken" she nodded.

"Alright what's their names?" she asked as I walked back when she went towards one of the computers.

"Winchester, Sam Winchester and Evelyn Singer"

"Like the riffle?" she asked and I fought the urge to scoff since I've heard that a lot growing up.

"Like the riffle" I agreed taking a seat.

" 'Samuel Winchester, so you know that his brother Dean Winchester died in St Louis and was suspected of murder"

"Yeah Dean…kind of the black sheep of the family" I replied keeping any emotion off my face as I peered at the screen. "Handsome…though"

"Uh huh" she nodded typing something into the computer. "Well he's not showing up in current field reports and neither is Evelyn Singer"

"Oh I already have a lead, I saw a surveillance camera out by the highway"

"Ahha county traffic cam?"

"Right yeah, I'm thinking the camera picked up whatever took them…or whoever" I corrected myself.

"Well I have access to the traffic cam footage down at the County Works Department but…well in the meantime let's do this the right way, why don't you fill out a missing persons report for both of them…" she turned around with a clip board in her hand. "…and sit tight over here" she pointed to some chairs in the foyer.

"Officer look, he's family and Evie she's…she's important to me, I kind of…I kinda look out for them, you gotta let me go with you"

"I'm sorry I can't do that"

"Well tell me something, your county has its fair share of missing persons, any of them come back?" I asked her. "Sam's my responsibility and I promised Evelyn's dad that I'd protect her, they're coming back, I'm bringing them back"

* * *

**Evie's POV**

I groaned cupping the back of my head as I slowly woke from unconsciousness feeling the remnants of dried blood matting my hair as I slowly sat up looking around noticing I was in a rusted metal cage but my eyes quickly wandered past my cell bars seeing Sam laying in one across from me.

"Sam…Sammy!" I yelled out rushing towards the gate grabbing it trying to rattle it to make noise trying to wake Sam since he was unconscious. "Sam hey!" he jerked moving to sit up with help from the wall. "Thank god" I sighed in relief as he looked over at me standing up and he had to crouch these cages were that small and my claustrophobia was creeping in but I was pushing it back since now was not the time for a mental break down.

"Evie!" he yelled rattling his own cage door.

"No shit dumbass we were both jumped at the bar, I didn't see it did you?" he shook his head before looking to his right and we saw another cage with a man laying down face first, Mr Jenkins I was presuming.

* * *

**Dean's POV**

"Greg, I think we got something" I turned seeing the deputy walking up behind me so I stood from the park bench and she handed me some photos. "These traffic cams take an image every three seconds its apart of the Amber Alert program, these images were all taken around the time your cousin and girlfriend disappeared"

"This really isn't what I'm looking for" I replied flipping through them not seeing anything that stuck out, this is more Sam and Eve's department.

"Just wait, wait next one" she argued motioning me to flip the page and when I did I saw a rusty beat up camper truck looking car. "This was taken right after Sam and Evelyn left the bar, look at the back end of that thing, now look at the plates" I flipped the page to a close up of the plate.

"The plates look new, it was probably stolen"

"So whoever's driving that rust bucket must be involved" she replied just as a van drove by and what drew me to notice it was the noise of the engine, exactly how the kid from earlier described it.

"Hear that engine?"

"Yeah"

"Kind of a whining growl, isn't it?"

"Sure" she agreed as I continued to stare at the van.

"I'll be damned"

* * *

**Evie's POV**

I rolled my eyes as Sam kicked at the side of his cage again still at it for the last hour and a half without it even buckling so I knew that wasn't going to get us out of here.

"Sam it's no use, that's not getting you anywhere"

"I don't see you doing anything to escape" he argued.

"I'm thinking!" I protested looking around again hearing him scoff as he continued kicking in the wall of his cage before finally falling in exhaustion just as we heard groans coming from Mr Jenkins as he started getting up.

"Your alive!" Sam asked him as I leaned forward in my cage to see across better. "Hey you okay?"

"Does it look like I'm okay?" Mr Jenkins spat back.

"Where are we?" I cut in making him turn to me.

"I don't know" he replied shaking his head. "Country I think, smells like the country"

"Your Alvin Jenkins, arent you?" I asked him.

"Yeah" he nodded, Sam and I shared a look.

"We were actually looking for you" Sam spoke up and I nodded.

"Oh yeah?" Jenkins asked sounding displeased.

"Yeah"

"Well no offence but this is a piss-poor rescue"

"Well my brothers out there right now too, he's looking for us so…"

"So he's not going to find us" Jenkins replied making me frown. "We're in the middle of nowhere waiting for them to come back and do god knows what to us"

"What are they, have you seen them?" I asked him since if we knew what we were up against then maybe it'd help us get out of here.

"What are you talking about?"

"Whatever grabbed us, what do they look like?" I asked rolling my eyes at him since this guy was getting on my nerves already but before he could answer me the door opened.

"See for yourself" he spat ducking down just as two things walked in and hit the cage Jenkins was in forcing him to the back before the cage door opened. "Leave me alone, don't you touch me, you leave me alone!" he screamed at it but I saw them place a plate of food making me frown since this wasn't a creature, these people were human.

"I'll be dammed, they're just people" I muttered to myself but loud enough for Sam and Jenkins to hear.

"Yeah, what did you expect?" Jenkins spat back through a mouthful of food.

"How often do they feed you?" Sam asked him.

"Once a day, they use that thing over there to open the cage" he pointed to a control box.

"And that's the only time you see them?" I asked since the more info the better our chances of getting out of here.

"So far but I'm waiting"

"Waiting for what?" Sam and I both asked him at the same time.

"Ned Beatty time" I scoffed.

"I think that's the least of your worries right now" I replied moving to get a better view of the control box before following the wires that came out of it across the beams of the building we were in to where they connected with each cage.

"Oh yeah, what do you think they want then?" he asked just as I reached up from the top of my cage and grabbed some of the wires that were connected to my cage.

"Depends on who they are" Sam replied mirroring my actions.

"They're a bunch of psycho hillbilly rednecks if you ask me, looking for love in all the wrong places" I rolled my eyes as I kept trying to pull of the wire but it wasn't giving.

* * *

**Dean's POV**

The deputy and I were driving following the trail of the pickup truck but I was getting more nervous as the sun went down because Sam and Eve have been missing for over 24hrs and it was killing me not knowing where they were.

"Okay the next traffic cam is 50 miles from here and your pickup didn't pass that one so…"

"So it must have pulled off somewhere, I don't see any other roads here" I replied looking down at the map in my hands.

"Well a lot of these backwoods property's have their own private roads"

"Great" I mumbled looking out the side window because it was like looking for two needles in a haystack, I'd been tempted to call Bobby and tell him about Evie but knew he'd blow up since it was my job to keep his daughter safe and I failed.

"So Gregory?" the deputy said making me turn back to her.

"Yeah" I replied still keeping my eye out for a road.

"I ran your badge number" I inwardly flinched knowing I was busted. "It's routine when working a case with state police for accounting purposes and what have you" I'd turned towards her as she went on. "And they just got back to me" she pulled over. "Says here your badge was stolen and there's a picture of you" she turned the computer and I saw the real Gregory Washington, a heavy fat black guy.

"I lost some weight and I got that Michael Jackson skin disease" I lied but knew it was useless.

"Okay, would you step out of the car please?" she asked unbuckling her seat belt.

"Look, look, look" I quickly said stopping her. "You want to arrest me that's fine I'll cooperate I swear but first please let me find Sam and Evelyn"

"I don't even know who you are or if Sam and Evelyn people are missing"

"Look in my eyes and tell me if I'm lying about this" I replied looking right at her with determination hoping she'd see the desperation in my eyes.

"Identity theft, your impersonating an officer" I sighed having no other option now.

"Here's the thing, when we were young I pretty much pulled Sam from a fire and ever since then I've felt responsible for him and Evie, I've known her since I was four and she's everything to me, it's my job to keep them safe, I'm just afraid if we don't find them fast…please…they're my family" she shook here head.

"I'm sorry you've given me no choice, I have to take you in" she replied then looked away before looking back after a moment and sighed re-buckling her seatbelt. "After we find Sam and Evelyn"

* * *

**Evie's POV**

Sam and I were still in the attempts of pulling on the metal coil wires attached to our cages but I was seriously not even coming loose so I gave up kicking at the cage hurting my foot since it was solid steel but this was ridiculous.

"What are your names again?" Jenkins asked making me roll my eyes since we never said our names to begin with.

"It's Sam" Sam replied still pulling on his wire.

"Why don't you give it up Sammy, there's no way out" Jenkins said making me look up with a glare since only Dean, John and I get to call him Sammy.

"Don't…call…me…Sammy" Sam replied with anger and with a hard pull finally pulled the wire loose and something fell down as I leaned forward excited as he bent down to pick up whatever fell.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"It's a bracket" I sighed as my momentary excitement faded.

"Oh thank god a bracket, now we got them huh?" this Jenkins guy was pissing me off royally but looked up when his cage door suddenly opened and he got up. "Must have been a short" he walked over and swung his cage open before stepping out. "Maybe you knocked something loose" I shook my head since something didn't feel right.

"I think you should get back in Jenkins" I replied anxiously watching the door for any movement.

"What?" he asked stupid a usual clueless person.

"This isn't right" I replied.

"Don't you want to get out of here?" he asked cautiously walking towards the exit.

"Yeah but she's right that was too easy" Sam voiced agreeing with me.

"I'm gonna get out of here and send help, okay don't worry"

"No, were serious Jenkins" I argued shaking my head.

"This might be a trap" Sam added.

"Bye Sammy" Jenkins said before disappearing out the door.

"Jenkins!" Sam exclaimed but it was no use he was gone.

"Freakin Idjit" I muttered rolling my eyes before his cage door slammed shut locking confirming that it was indeed a trap.

It wasn't long before we heard laughing as two guys with their faces still covered came back in hollering about how they just killed Jenkins making me angry but soon turned to fear as one of them stopped in front of my cage and I couldn't see his face in the shadows.

"What do you think, reckon daddy would let me have fun with this one?" I glared at him and kicked out against the door making him jump back startled.

"What he doesn't know can't hurt, she's feisty" the other said unlocking my cage and I was pulled out by my legs.

"Don't touch her!" Sam exclaimed.

"Shut up!" the one who'd unlocked my cage said hitting something against his cage.

"Let go of me!" I screamed but was knocked out and the last thing I saw was Sam frantically rattling his cage as they were dragging me out.

* * *

**Dean's POV**

The deputy and I didn't find any sign of Sam or Evie's location despite looking all night so we returned to town grabbing coffees before we headed back to her car to begin the search again as I tried my best to remain optimistic that they were okay.

"Okay officer, look I don't mean to press my luck-"

"Your luck is so pressed" she replied cutting me off.

"Right, I was wondering why are you helping me out anyway, why don't you just lock me up?"

"My brother Riley disappeared three years ago, a lot like Sam and Evelyn we searched for him but nothing, I know what its like to feel responsible for someone and for them…" she trailed off. "Come on let's keep at it" I didn't press her as we got back into her car and continued the search and finally seemed to have some luck as I spotted a road off to the side.

"Wait, wait, wait pull over here, pull over" she did as I asked and I got out with her following. "This is the first turn off I've seen so far"

"You stay here, I'll check it out"

"No way" I argued with her.

"Hey" she spoke up making me stop. "You're a civilian and a felon I think, I'm not taking you with me"

"You're not going without me" I argued again because there was no way I'm letting anyone else get hurt since I had no idea what it was we were walking into or what had Sam and Evie.

"Alright" she sighed after looking around. "You promise you won't get involved, you'll let me handle it?"

"Yeah I promise" I nodded knowing it was a lie but anything to satisfy her.

"Shake on it" I scoffed taking her hand but she snapped one half of a handcuff around my wrist.

"Oh come on" she walked back over to her car and secured the other side to the door handle. "This is ridiculous, Kathleen I really think you're gonna need my help"

"I'll manage, thank you" she argued walking away locking the car stopping any hope I had to find something to get out of the handcuffs.

"I gotta start carrying paperclips" I muttered to myself after feeling up all my pockets making sure I didn't have any, I looked around standing here like a complete moron before I stopped the antenna on the roof so I started reaching towards it when I heard the sound of the engine again. "Son of a bitch" I angled more when I couldn't reach it just barely touching it with my finger tips and finally started unscrewing it but in haste it dropped luckily in reach so I grabbed it and started using it to unlock the cuffs then took off as I heard them approaching.

I ran up towards the property seeing a house and a lot of cars ranging from old to new but a barn quickly caught my attention so I headed there first going in quietly and cautiously ready for anything to jump out but my eyes fell on some cages and straight away found Sam.

"Sam?" I asked rushing over to it as he smiled. "Are you hurt?"

"No" he replied.

"Damn it's good to see you" I replied with a smile of my own looking around but couldn't see Eve anywhere.

"How did you get out of the cuffs?" I turned and saw the deputy.

"I know a trick or two" I replied before looking around again definitely not seeing Eve. "Where's Eve?" I asked Sam.

"They took her last night, I haven't seen her since" that filled me with dread but I pushed it down knowing Eve was strong so I looked for a way to get these guys out first then I'd get to her.

"Whoa, these locks look like they're gonna be a bitch"

"Well there's some kind of automatic control right there" Sam said pointing at a control box.

"Have you seen them?"

"Yeah, dude they're just people"

"And they jumped you's?" I asked seeing as he shook his head. "Must be getting a little rusty there kiddo" I replied confused on how they got both Sam and Evie down. "What do they want?"

"I don't know they let Jenkins go but that was some sort of a trap, it doesn't make any sense to me" Sam replied as I tried the button but it wasn't doing anything to unlock the cages.

"Well that's the point, you know with our usual playmates there's rules, there's patterns but with people they're just crazy"

"See anything else out there?"

"Uh there's about a dozen junked cars hidden out back, plates from all over so I'm thinkin' when they take someone they take their car, too" I replied.

"Did you see a black Mustang out there, about ten years old?" Kathleen asks me.

"Yeah, actually, I did" I replied recalling seeing a mustang and she looks down sad "Your brother's?" I ask and she nods "I'm sorry" I added then looked around. "Let's get you guys out of here, then we'll take care of those bastards" I looked at the control panel again. "This thing takes a key, key?" I asked looking at Sam.

"I don't know"

"Alright, I better go find it" I start to walk out.

"Hey" Sam calls stopping me. "Be careful"

"Yeah"

* * *

**Evie's POV**

I screamed and kicked out again as these bastards tried holding me down and managed to kick the one by my feet right in the groin sending him to his knees holding his manhood in pain and I tried to make a run for it but was pulled back by my hair.

"You'll pay for that one bitch" they had me on the table again this time with both my hands and legs held down.

"Boys!" an older males voice called out and the two holding me stopped. "What are you doing, why is she out of her cage?"

"We wanted to have some fun, she's so purdy" one replied running the back of his fingers down the side of my face as I flinched away.

"We just want one night then we can hunt the bitch down" I glared since if that's what these sicko's do it was disgusting.

"Alright just clean up after yourselves" the older man left and the two younger ones shared a smile that made me sick.

"Let go of me!" I screamed but was cut off as the one by my head tied something around my mouth stopping me from talking but I continued to scream through it.

"Keep still!" they protested slapping me across the face as the one by my feet was reaching for my jeans trying to get them undone, in his distraction I kicked out again colliding with his stomach this time before using the distraction to jump up and throw the table up hitting the other watching him slump to the ground unconscious already before quickly spinning to the one I kicked and threw my arm out hitting the side of his head and he too fell down out cold so I wasted no time rushing out quietly tip-toeing down the hall looking for a way out but as I rounded a corner I ran into someone and started to scream but a hand quickly covered my mouth.

I looked up and saw Dean holding a finger to his lips making me sigh in relief as I wrapped my arms around his waist crashing myself to him as he held me just as tightly before looking up as he mouthed 'Are you okay?' and all I could do was nod but it didn't reassure him as his eyes dropped to my undone jeans so I quickly shook my head telling him that they hadn't although it didn't make him any less angry as he pressed forward keeping a secure arm around my waist as if he was scared if he let go I'd disappear again.

We walked down the hall with him grabbing a weapon with his other hand, a long stick with a nail in one hand as we saw the older guy from earlier in the kitchen using various knives on something that I didn't even want to think what it was before we spotted a box full of keys but Dean hesitated picking up a jar full of teeth and I shuddered looking away feeling like I was gonna be sick just as we heard the creek of floorboards underneath someone's feet behind us so Dean and I both spun but saw a little girl who jumped at the sight of us seeing her.

"Shh, shh" Dean quickly said taking a step forward. "It's okay, we're not going to hurt you"

"I know" the girl replied flipping out a small pen knife and slashed forward at Dean catching his jacket with the blade stabbing it into the wall. "Daddy!"

"Jeez!" Dean exclaimed not expecting that and tried to get himself loose.

"Daddy, Daddy!" the girl continued to scream just as Dean pulled the knife away but one of the guys from earlier emerged down the hall and I recoiled backing up but was grabbed by the other as he lifted me up.

"Let her go!" Dean yelled but was quickly in a fight with the other one as I fought with my own captor who seemed extra pissed probably for the fact I'd knocked him out with one move.

"Dean!" I screamed as he was thrown into the wall but he got back up and landed a few punches in before I was suddenly let go and the guy ran at Dean intending to tackle him but years of training Dean easily evaded it and threw him into the wall instead before they danced around each other throwing a couple punches before I ran in.

"I'm gonna kick your ass first and then yours" Dean said after getting tackled again but I saw the older guy walking up behind him and before I could yell out a warning I was grabbed and a hand covered over my mouth as Dean was hit in the back of the head and was out cold instantly.

"Dean!" I screamed with it garbled by the guys hand.

"Tie 'em up" I tried to fight but it was no use with two of them and they quickly tied me down in a chair before grabbing Dean and tying him down in another beside me.

"Let us go you sick freaks!" I yelled and was rewarded by a slap across the face. "Son of a…" I groaned blinking a blood startled trickling down my face into my eye. "I'm gonna kill you!"

"Mm keeping talking, we like 'em feisty" I spat in his face as he got close to me which resulted in another slap across my face before Dean finally started stirring.

"Come on, let's hunt him" the younger out of the two guys from earlier said.

"Yeah this ones a fighter, sure would be fun to hunt" the other added as they looked at their 'daddy'.

"Oh you gotta be kidding me, that's what this is about you…you yahoo's hunt people?" Dean replied looking around at the sick people.

"You ever killed before?" the older 'daddy' asked looking straight at Dean with a sick twisted smile.

"What…well that depends on what you mean?"

"I've hunted all my life, just like my father, his before him, I've hunted deer and bear I even got a cougar once, oh boy but the best hunt is human" he nodded as Dean and I shared a look. "Oh there's nothing like it, holding their life in your hands seeing the fear in their eyes just before they go dark, makes you feel powerful alive"

"You're a sick puppy" Dean and I said at the exact same time and the guys smile fell.

"We give them a weapon, give them a fighting chance its kind of like our tradition passed down from father to son" he replied looking back at his sons with pride as the youngest stroked the young girls hair as she stared at us with venom especially at me. "Course only one or two a year, never enough to bring the law down, we never been that sloppy"

"Oh yeah well don't sell yourself short, you're plenty sloppy" Dean replied groaning making a jab at the way they all smell.

"So what, you with that pretty cop?" he asked Dean and I saw his kids all smiling making me feel even sicker since they were all messed up even the little girl. "You a cop?"

"If I tell you…you promise not to make me into an ashtray?" Dean replied and was suddenly hit making me fight my restraints.

"Don't touch him!" I exclaimed and they all smiled.

"They sure do get angry when we hurt the other, don't they daddy" the little girl asked making me glare at her.

"Only reason I don't let my boys take you right here and now is there's something I need to know"

"Yeah how about its not nice to marry your sister" Dean replied rolling around his jaw to fight off the pain.

"Tell me, any other cops gonna come looking for you?" the leader asked holding up a hot iron poker with a red tip.

"Eat me" Dean groaned. "No, no, no wait, wait, wait you actually might" he quickly added making me roll my eyes.

"You think this is funny?" the guy asked as one of his sons grabbed Dean by the jaw from behind as the older one raised the hot end towards Dean's face.

"No please…not the face" I yelled out but was slapped by the other son and Dean glared at him.

"You brought this down on my family" Dean huffed in both anger and I could tell a little bit of fear too as he stared at the guy. "Alright, you wanna play games…we'll play some games" I frowned as he looked up at his son holding Dean. "Looks like we're gonna have a hunt tonight after all boys and you get to pick the animal, the boy or the cop?"

"Okay wait, wait, wait no, look nobody's coming for me alright, it's just us" Dean replied voice trembling in fear.

"You don't chose I will and I might just chose this little thing right here" he guy said pointing at me with the poker before touching it to my shoulder and I groaned out in pain as I felt the searing pain even through my shirt as it burnt right through it.

"Oh you son of a bitch!" Dean yelled out as he stopped but he lowered the poker again this time towards my eye and when I tried to move away the other brother grabbed my head keeping it in place the same as Dean.

"Next time I'll take her eye"

"Alright, alright the guy, the guy, take the guy" Dean yelled out surprising me but I knew his plan, Sam stood a way better chance against these assholes than whoever this cop they were talking about.

"Lee, go do it" the older one said removing a key from around his neck throwing it towards the one behind me who'd let go of me. "Don't let him out though, shoot him in the cage" my eyes widened.

"What?" Dean and I both asked them.

"I thought you said you were gonna hunt him, you were gonna give him a chance" Dean added.

"Lee" he called stopping his son. "When you're done with the boy, shoot the bitch too" the son…'Lee' nodded grabbing a riffle out of a gun rack. "We gotta clean this mess up before any more cops come running out here" the guy was gone and it wasn't long before we heard a gunshot from outside.

"You hurt my brother and I'll kill you, I swear I'll kill you all" Dean spat with anger and fear glaring at the father as he stood and started to walk away. "I'll kill you all!"

"Lee!" the guy screamed out into the night from the open front door but got no answer which gave me a flicker of hope that Sam was okay. "Lee!" he screamed again but again no answer so he turned towards the son hovering behind me giving me sick fantasy looks. "Jared you come with me, Missy you watch them now" the young girl nodded before the men left both with rifles but my attention was on the girl who raised the pen knife towards Dean's eye.

"Hey, hey" I called making her turn to me.

"Evelyn don't!" Dean said but I sent him a look to shut up and a glare for using my full name.

"I'm sure you don't want to do this, your just a kid now you let us go and we can get you away from them"

"Shut up" she said making me frown but she'd stepped into the right position just like I wanted her to.

I threw myself back despite knowing it was gonna hurt and landing on my arms but the chair broke underneath the force and kicked out with my feet knocking her over and Sam chose that moment to walk in and secured the little bitch locking her in a closet before coming over and untying us before we ran out of the house and saw a lady in police issued pants and a white top which I assumed was the cop they'd all been talking about.

"Where's the girl?" she asked looking around.

"Locked in a closet, what about the dad?" Dean asked her.

"Shot, trying to escape" she replied but I could tell that was a lie even without knowing exactly who this was so we walked away with me holding my arm close to my chest to relieve some of the pain in my shoulder.

"I think the cars at the police station" Dean said pulling me towards him by my waist and I clung to him not in fear but relief since for a minute I never thought I'd be able to hold him like this again.

"So…state police and the FBI are gonna be here within the hour, they're gonna wanna to talk to you, I suggest that your all long gone by then" the cop said coming up behind us.

"Thanks" Dean nodded. "Listen I don't mean to press our luck but we're kind of in the middle of nowhere, think we could catch a ride?" I rolled my eyes.

"Start walking" the cop replied making me smile. "Duck if you see a squad car"

"Sounds great to me, thanks" Sam cut in before Dean could but Dean just kept going.

"Listen uh…sorry about your brother"

"Thank you" she replied with a smile. "It was really hard not knowing what happened but I thought it would be easier once I knew the truth but it isn't…really" I frowned feeling sorry for her cause I couldn't imagine the pain she was in. "Anyway you should go" we nodded and finally turned walking away from her.

"Don't ever do that again" Dean spat when we were far enough away.

"Do what?" Sam and I asked him.

"Go missing like that" he replied and Sam and I shared a look both smiling.

"You were worried about us?" I asked looking up at Dean from underneath his arm which was wrapped over my good shoulder as I still held the injured one.

"All I'm saying is either of you vanish like that again, I'm not looking for you's"

"Sure you won't" Sam replied as we laughed at Dean.

"No I'm not" Dean argued but we knew it was a big fat lie.

"So you's got sidelines by a 13-year-old girl, huh?"

"Oh shut up" Dean replied as I stayed quiet thinking back to the fact I was nearly raped by those two hillbillies.

"I'm just saying, you're getting rusty there kiddo"

"Shut up" Dean repeated this time with a laugh meaning I'd missed a joke there but it didn't matter, we were all okay and that's all that mattered.


	16. S1 Ep 16 - Shadow

**SHADOW**

* * *

**Dean's POV**

I pulled the Impala up to the sidewalk parking and got out chancing a look at the back seat where Evie was currently passed out looking every bit the angel she was making me smile before heading towards the boot to grab the tool box ignoring the itchiness of this costume Sam was making me wear.

"All right Dean, this is the place" I closed the boot seeing Sam had gotten out looking back at Eve as well. "Should we wake her?" I looked back down at Eve and knew she hadn't been sleeping very well lately so I shook my head.

"Nah let her sleep, it'll only take us a sec" he seemed like he wanted to argue but didn't and we started towards the victim's apartment building. "You know I gotta say Dad, Eve and I did just fine without these stupid costumes, I feel like a high school drama dork" I added smiling back at him as he laughed. "What was that play that you did, that…what was it…_Our Town_…yeah you were good, it was cute"

"Look you wanna pull this off or not?" he asked me.

"I'm just saying these outfits cost hard-earned money, okay?"

"Whose?" he asked.

"Ours, you think credit card fraud's easy?" I spat back and he shook his head as we went inside and with almost no real hard convincing the lady that owned the building let us into the victims apartment.

"Thanks for letting us look around" Sam said after she opened the door.

"Well police said they were done with the place, so…" she trailed off and when I looked at the door I saw the broken chain before turning and looked around at the blood splatters on just about every surface in the main room. "You guys said you're with the alarm company?"

"That's right" I replied looking around.

"Well no offence but your alarms about as useful as boobs on a man" she replied and I looked back at Sam as he smiled.

"Well that's why we're here to see what went wrong, stop it from happening again"

"Now ma'am you found the body?" Sam asked her.

"Yeah" she nodded.

"Right after it happened?"

"No, few days later Meredith's work called she hadn't shown up, I knocked on her door, that's when I noticed the smell" she trailed off.

"Any windows open, any sign of a break-in?" I asked checking the windows.

"No windows were locked, front door was bolted, chain was on the door we had to cut it just to get in"

"And the alarm was still on?"

"Like I said bang-up job your company's doing" she replied.

"Mm-hmm, you see any overturned furniture, broken glass, struggle?"

"Everything was in perfect condition" she replied and I looked down at the blood stains. "Except Meredith"

"And what condition was Meredith in?" Sam asked turning from the window.

"Meredith was all over in pieces, the guy who killed her must have been some kind of a whack job but I'll tell you if I didn't know any better I'd have said a wild animal did it" the woman replied and I turned to Sam with the same look.

"Ma'am you mind if we take some time, give this place a once-over?" Sam asked turning back to her.

"Go right ahead, knock yourself out" she replied then left leaving us alone so I quickly got to work grabbing out the EMF detector from the tool box because I didn't want to be away from Evie any longer than necessary since she was having nightmares and had been waking up in tears almost every night so I didn't want her waking up without us there and had no idea just how long she was gonna stay awake.

"So the killer walks in and out of the apartment, no weapons, no prints, nothing"

"I'm telling you, the minute I found that article I knew this was our kind of gig" Sam added right as the EMF buzzed with a positive reading.

"I think I agree with you" we stood up.

"You say you talked to the cops?"

"Uh…yeah I spoke to Amy, a charming perky officer of the law"

"Yeah what did you find out?"

"Well she's a Sagittarius, she loves tequila…I mean…oh and she's got this little tattoo right-" I replied completely joking but it was fun especially when Evie's not around to hit me or glare at me with those blue eyes that just instantly make me feel guilty.

"Dean!" Sam snapped.

"What?" I asked turning to him. "Yeah uh nothing we don't already know except for one thing they're keeping out of the papers, Meredith's heart was missing" I added and he turned towards me with a dumbfounded look.

"Her heart?"

"Yeah, her heart"

"So what do you think did it to her?" he asked.

"The landlady said it looked like an animal attack, maybe it was…werewolf" I supplied walking towards him.

"No not a werewolf the lunar cycles not right, plus if it was a creature it would've left some kind of trace, it's probably a spirit" Sam replied just as I looked down at the blood stains and swear they almost formed a pattern of some kind.

"See if you can find any masking tape around" I spoke up and when we did find some tape I started joining the blood stains up using the tape before stepping back reveling I'd been right, it was a symbol.

"Ever see that symbol before?"

"Never" I replied.

"Me either" he added before snapping a photo for later if need be before we packed up cleaning up and left with Sam thanking the landlady as we did and we walked over to Baby but my mind went into hyperdrive when I didn't seen Eve in the back seat.

"Evie?" I looked around not seeing her anywhere.

* * *

**Evie's POV**

I'd woken up with a jolt startled out of another nightmare practically feeling those hillbillies hands on me again but when I looked around I noticed I was safe in Baby but neither Sam or Dean were here which instantly had me panicking until I saw the newspaper on the front seat and looked up seeing we'd arrived at the place where Sam found our next case which calmed me down a bit.

They were probably inside working the case and Dean had told Sam to leave me behind to sleep since I knew he'd noticed my strange and unnatural behavior lately after the last hunt but every time I closed my eyes I was back with those assholes getting…raped and every time they got further than they actually had.

I sighed rubbing my hands over my eyes still feeling the exhaustion and effects of my nightmare and looked up seeing a sign across the street for a café and got out quickly walking across the busy road into the café ordering myself a tall black coffee in hopes to keep me awake and grabbed a box of doughnuts for the boys since I doubted they'd stopped to eat yet, I grabbed the box and my coffee heading back towards the Impala seeing Sam and Dean just walking towards it and watched Dean look straight into the back for me visibly looking panicked given I wasn't there.

"Evie?" he spun frantically around so I walked faster.

"How'd it go?" I asked walking up casually and Dean spun around relaxing with a heavy sigh. "So you's find anything?"

"Don't do that" Dean spat instead of answering and I rolled my eyes setting the box of doughnuts on the hood opening up the box grabbing one out.

"Guess you should've woken me up then huh" I replied and got an eye roll in response from Dean then turned to Sam knowing he'd at least treat me like I wasn't weak since he had to understand what I was going through given his nightmares kept him awake just like mine were. "So, any idea what we're dealing with sasquatch" he rolled his eyes at the use of my nickname.

"Nope, not yet pipsqueak" I smiled stuffing the doughnut in my mouth with a sip of my coffee.

"Well then we got work to do boys" I closed the box since they hadn't even looked at them and hopped in the Impala with them following and Dean drove to the bar Meredith worked at and Dean got to work charming the female bartenders for information while I watched from afar rolling my eyes as his flirting.

"Hey nice legs-"

"If you say 'what time do they open' I'll punch you in the throat" I said cutting off the guy who'd just approached me and he smirked undeterred.

"No dice huh?"

"Not in your life time, now move along cause I ain't interested" I spat and he shrugged moving along before my eyes fell back over at Dean as he was looking straight at me with a look, I rolled my eyes since it's alright for me to watch him flirt but god forbid a guy approaches me and he's allowed to be a jealous boyfriend so I looked away and saw Sam come back in after getting their Dad's journal from the Impala so I grabbed my beer heading over to him at the same time Dean left his bitch walking over as well.

"Talked to the bartender" Dean said straight away taking the seat across from Sam as I sat down next to them.

"You get anything?" Sam asked him and I scoffed.

"Besides her number?" I added looking down at my nails seeming disinterested.

"Eve, I'm a professional, I'm offended that you would think that" he replied as I looked up and he smiled finally admitting it holding up a napkin with a phone number on it, I grabbed it scrunched it up and threw it at his head.

"You mind doing a little more thinking with your upstairs brain, Dean?" I spat glaring at him and he sighed.

"I'll show you my downstairs brain if you want Shortstack" he replied but I just stared back at him unamused so he rolled his eyes. "There's nothing to find out Meredith worked here, she waited tables everyone here was her friend, they all say she's normal she didn't do or say anything weird before she died, so…" he shrugged as he turned to Sam. "What about that symbol, anything?" they'd shown me the symbol but I hadn't seen it either.

"Nope nothing, it wasn't in Dad's journal or any of the usual books, so I'll just have to dig a little deeper I guess" Sam replied looking around the bar.

"Well there was a first victim right, before Meredith?" Dean asked him.

"Right yeah, his name was…his name was Ben Swardstrom, last month he was found mutilated in his townhouse, same deal the door was locked, the alarm on"

"Is there any connection between them?" I asked looking up at Sam.

"Nothing I can tell I mean not yet at least, Ben was a banker, Meredith was a waitress they never met, never knew anyone in common, they were practically from different worlds"

"So to recap, the only successful intel we've scored so far is the bartender's phone number" I rolled my eyes at Dean since he was not taking any of this seriously but Sam suddenly fixated on something across the bar.

"What?" Dean and I asked him at the same time but he didn't answer and stood up walking away from us and Dean turned to me confused but I shrugged having no idea what that was just about so we got up and followed him seeing him talking to a short-haired blonde girl.

"…you were going to California" we heard Sam say as we approached.

"Oh I did, I came, I saw, I conquered, oh and I met what's-his-name, something Michael Murray at a bar"

"Who?" Sam asked her and I rolled my eyes.

"It doesn't matter, anyway the whole scene got old so I'm living here for a while" she replied and Dean took that moment to clear his throat.

"You're from Chicago?" Sam asked ignoring Dean's attempt to get his attention.

"No Massachusetts, Andover" she replied then smiled even wider. "Gosh Sam, what are the odds we'd run into each other?" I frowned since the odds weren't good in our line of work and something about this girl just seemed off to me, I didn't know what.

"Yeah I know, I thought I'd never see you again"

"Well I'm glad you were wrong" she replied and Dean coughed a bit louder this time. "Dude, cover your mouth" the girl said as I glared at her.

"Yeah I'm sorry Meg" Sam said and I raised an eye finally knowing this girls name. "This is um…this is my brother Dean and his girlfriend Evelyn"

"This is Dean and Evelyn?" she asked making me frown that not only did we not know who this was or how Sam knew her but she knew us.

"Yeah" Sam nodded.

"So you've heard of me?" Dean asked her with a smile.

"Oh yeah, I've heard of you" Meg replied looking at him. "Nice, the way you treat your brother like luggage" she said and I glared since that was uncalled for and untrue.

"Sorry?"

"Why don't you let him do what he wants to do, stop dragging him around God's green earth"

"Meg, it's alright" Sam cut in stopping her just as I clenched my fist.

"Okay awkward, I'm gonna get a drink now, coming Shortstack?" I nodded taking his hand and we approached the bar.

"I don't like her" I whispered to him. "Something just doesn't scream right about any of this"

"Yeah I know" he waved down the bartender as we looked back over at them and Sam had his phone out obviously taking down her number and there was a lot of smiling before Sam walked away so Dean and I quickly downed the tequila shots the bartender had poured and we quickly caught up with him.

"Who the hell was she?" Dean asked him as soon as we walked out of the bar.

"I don't really know" Sam replied making my frown deepen, not at all happy with this situation. "I only met up with her once, meeting up with her again…I don't know, it's weird" I raised an eye surprised Sam was thinking almost the same thing I was.

"Well what was she saying, I treat you like luggage?" Dean asked swinging his arm over my shoulders as we walked. "What were you bitching about me with some chick?"

"Look I'm sorry Dean it was when we had that huge fight when I was in that bus stop in Indiana but that's not important just listen-"

"Well was there any truth to what she was saying, are we keeping you against your will?" Dean asked sounding like he was getting angry.

"No of course not!" Sam replied instantly. "Now would you listen"

"What?" Dean asked taking his arm off and spun to Sam.

"I think there's something strange going on here Dean"

"Yeah tell me about it, she wasn't even that into me" I rolled my eyes.

"No I mean our kind of strange, like maybe even a lead" Sam replied making me look up raising an eye. "I met Meg weeks ago literally on the side of the road now I run into her in some random Chicago bar, I mean the same bar where a waitress was slaughtered by something supernatural, you don't think that's a little weird"

"I don't know, random coincidence it happens" Dean shrugged it off.

"Well yeah it happens but not to us, look I could be wrong but I'm just saying there's something about this girl that I can't quite put my finger on"

"I bet you'd like to" was Dean's reply and I rolled my eyes again.

"Honestly Dean, I think Sam's right that this doesn't seem right"

"Maybe she's not a suspect, maybe Sammy's just got a thing for her and maybe he's thinking a little too much with his upstairs brain" Dean smirked.

"Do me a favor, check and see if there's really a Meg Masters from Andover, Massachusetts and see if you guys can dig anything up on that symbol on Meredith's floor"

"What are you gonna do?" I asked looking at Sam.

"I'm gonna watch Meg" Sam replied and I rolled my eyes seeing Dean's smirk straight away.

"Yeah you are!"

"I just want to see what's, what, better safe than sorry" Sam protested straight away.

"Alright you little pervert" Dean remarked.

"Dude" Sam exclaimed.

"We're going, we're going" Dean said grabbing my hand and we walked leaving him to take the Impala as we walked back to the motel we were staying at and luckily it wasn't that far of a walk.

Once we got in I went straight towards Sam's laptop which was on the table intending to get started on research but felt hands grab my waist and begin pushing me back towards one of the beds as Dean's lips found their way against mine.

"Dean what…we have to focus"

"I am" he replied with his familiar sexy panty-dropping smile. "We have a few minutes and for once don't have Sam breathing down our necks" I sighed knowing this was irresponsible and if John was here and knew about us he'd surely kick our asses but I gave in.

Seeing the hesitation leave my eyes Dean smirked again grabbing my leather jacket throwing it over my shoulders following quickly with my t-shirt leaving me just in a bra making me feel to exposed so I grabbed the plaid overshirt off his shoulders as we kissed backing up until my knees hit the end of the bed so I was forced to lay back with Dean settling his weight evenly over me.

"This is so irresponsible of us" he laughed reaching around for my bra clasp.

"Yeah but it's fun Shortstack" I rolled my eyes but reached down for his jeans. "Hey, hey there's no rush"

"Yeah there is" I replied managing to undo the button and fly before he grabbed my hands securing them beside my head holding them there.

"Nope, I'm planning on taking my time with you" I raised an eye in question but it was thrown out the window when he started going down on me after removing my pants and I couldn't help the screams of pleasure.

One thing that could be sure about Dean is he was never dull in bed, not that I'd had any experience aside from Dean but he never sought gratification himself until he was sure I was well spent and that's one of the things I loved about him but my favourite moments were always the aftermath when I was laying against him as his hand brushed through my hair playing with the tips almost nulling me to sleep but pushed that away since I knew we had to start researching so I sat up reaching over the side of the bed for my shirt pulling it on.

"Where are you going?"

"To work" I pulled on underwear and pants hearing him groan before he too got up and pulled his clothes on before we got to work with me on the laptop searching up Meg while he got on the phone to Caleb to see if he knew anything about the symbol they'd found in the dead girls apartment.

"Anything?" he asked after hanging up with Caleb.

"Yeah" I replied frowning as I stared at the computer. "Sam's probably not going to like it" I spun the laptop towards him and he looked over all the info I'd found on Meg and the fact that there was a Meg Masters in Andover, Massachusetts. "What about you, did Caleb know anything about the symbol?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna call Sam" I nodded turning the laptop back towards me as he dialed Sam's number pressing it to his ear. "Let me guess, your lurking outside that poor girls apartment arent you?" Dean asked and I snickered just imagining Sam's reply especially as Dean's smirk grew. "You got a funny way of showing your affection" I laughed again shaking my head at Dean since he was one to talk about showing affection. "She checks out, there is a Meg Masters in the phone book, Evie even pulled up her high school photo, now why don't you go knock on her door and uh…invite her to a poetry reading or whatever it is you do?"

"Give it up Dean" I sang seeing his smirk just growing with every passing minute that he was teasing his brother.

"Yeah that I did have some luck with" Dean replied answering whatever Sam had asked him and he grabbed his journal in front of him looking down at the drawn symbol. "It's…turns out its Zoroastrian, very, very old school like 200 years before Christ, it's a sigil for a Daeva"

"What the hell is a Daeva?" I asked looking up and Sam must have asked the same question cause Dean rolled his eyes.

"Translates to 'demon of darkness' Zoroastrian demons and they're savage, animalistic you know nasty attitudes, kind of like demonic pit bulls" I raised an eye since that sounded fun…not. "Give me some credit man, you don't have a corner on paper chasin' around here" Dean reacted to something Sam said and I practically knew what it was so I grabbed the phone.

"He called Caleb, he told him" Sam chuckled.

_"Sounds about right"_ Sam replied just before Dean grabbed his phone back off me.

"Here's the thing, these Daeva's…they have to be summoned, conjured…yeah that's what I'm saying and from what I gather, it's pretty risky business too…these suckers tend to bite the hand that feeds them and the arms and the torsos" I frowned since that made this even worse. "Well nobody knows, nobody's seen them for a couple millennia, summoning a demon that ancient someone really knows their stuff, I think we got a major player in town, now why don't you go give that girl a private stripper-o-gram…oh bite her" I rolled my eyes but was unable to hold in the small chuckle. "Don't leave teeth marks just enough to where…Sam…you-" he snapped the phone shut. "He hung up" I scoffed.

"What did you expect?" I asked without looking up from the computer as I continued to look for information on Meg. "Something still doesn't seem right" I whispered to myself looking through Meg's school year book again looking for any other mention.

"Let it go, she checked out Sam's just being paranoid as usual…now that Sammy is still out why don't we…" he shut the laptop in my face.

"Hey!" I protested loudly but he was standing up pulling me up to my feet. "Seriously"

"Sam's out which means we get to play, we figured out the info we needed" I rolled my eyes but smiled letting him lead me back over towards the bed falling down onto it in a heap of tangled limbs as we laughed following up with what Dean and I do best.

It was a little later I was in the middle of pulling my clothes back on after having a shower having needed one after Dean and went another few rounds of fun sweaty passionate love-making while Dean had surprisingly gotten back to looking into the case having had his sexual needs stated again…at least for now and right as I pulled my shirt over my bra the door to our motel room opened and I turned seeing Sam walk in looking frantically around before his eyes fell onto Dean.

"Dude, I gotta talk to you" they spat out at exactly the same time making me laugh rolling my eyes and both brothers raised their eyebrows at the other before Sam dived in telling us everything he'd seen when he followed Meg into an abandoned warehouse.

"So hot little Meg is summoning the Daeva?" Dean asked to clarify and Sam nodded.

"Looks like she was using that black altar to control the thing"

"So Sammy's got a thing for the bad girl" Dean practically said to himself but wanted it to be heard.

"What's the deal with that bowl again?" I asked cutting in needing more info on that part of Sam's story.

"She was talking into it, the way witches use to scry into crystal balls or animal entrails, she was communicating with someone" Sam explained again but it still didn't make any sense to me.

"With the Daeva?" I theorized aloud.

"No you guys said those things were savages, no this was someone different…someone's who's giving her orders…someone who's coming to that warehouse" Sam replied talking more to himself just as Dean looked over at the table towards his notes making me raise an eye as he quickly walked towards them on a mission taking a seat in one of the chairs.

"What?" I asked intrigued walking over to him as he flipped open one of the case files then looked up at Sam and I.

"Holy crap" he said making me raise an eye.

"What?" Sam and I both asked him this time.

"What I was gonna tell you earlier, I…uh pulled a favor with my friend…Amy over at the police department while Evie was in the shower" I rolled my eyes since Sam didn't exactly need to know that last part. "The complete records of our two victims, we missed something the first time" I frowned since it was a rare occurrence for me and Sam to miss something crucial to a case so we walked forward both intrigued. "The uh…first victim, the old man he spent his whole life in Chicago but he wasn't born here, look where he was born" Dean added pointing down at the file and I looked seeing the guy's birthplace and frowned reading it over twice to make sure I'd read it right.

"Lawrence, Kansas" Sam spoke up when I hesitated over my words looking up at Dean in shock.

"And Meredith the second victim, turns out she was adopted, guess where she's from" I frowned down at her birthplace to 'Lawrence, Kansas'

"Holy crap" Sam repeated taking a seat in the chair across from Dean.

"Yeah" Dean replied rubbing his hand over his mouth.

"I mean it is where the demon killed Mom, its where everything started" I frowned taking a seat on Dean's lap and he settled his hands on my waist holding me there. "So you think Meg's tied up with the demon?" he added looking over at us.

"I think it's a definite possibility"

"But I don't understand what's the significance of Lawrence and how do these Daeva things fit in?"

"Beats me" Dean replied shaking his head. "But I say we trash that black altar, grab Meg and have ourselves a friendly interrogation"

"No we can't" Sam argued and I looked up surprised. "We shouldn't tip her off, we gotta stake out that warehouse…we gotta see who or what is showing up to meet her"

"I'll tell you one thing" Dean spoke up and I felt his hands tense on my waist warning me this wasn't gonna be an easy thing already whatever he was about to say. "I don't think we should do this alone" I frowned knowing exactly what he meant by that so I got up when Sam walked out to gather the firepower we were gonna need just in case and Dean grabbed his phone dialing the number familiar to us all. "…we think we got a serious lead on the thing that killed Mom so uh…this warehouse, it's 1435 West Erie…Dad if you get this get to Chicago as soon as you can" I heard Dean say before snapping his phone shut.

"Voicemail?" Sam asked having come back in during that.

"Yeah" Dean replied just as Sam threw the duffel bag onto the bed making a loud racket. "Geez, what'd you get?"

"Huh…I ransacked that trunk, holy water, every weapon that I couldn't think of, exorcism rituals from about half-dozen religions" Sam replied pointing as Dean picked up the said things. "I'm not sure what to expect so I guess we should just expect everything, huh?" Dean looked up with a solid nod before grabbing his sawn-off shotgun opening the barrel checking it before holding his hand up to catch the ammo I threw his way as I loaded my own weapon.

"Big night" I looked up frowning at Dean since we had no idea what was gonna come after tonight, if this was the thing that killed their Mom and we managed to kill it thus getting the revenge they'd spent their whole lives trying to achieve then what came after, would we continue to hunt together, would Sam leave again…I had no idea since I didn't know anything different.

"Nervous?" I heard Sam ask and when I looked up he was looking back and forth between Dean and I.

"No…no, are you?" Dean replied looking up at Sam.

"No, no way" Sam replied back then they both turned to me.

"Course not" I smiled but knew by Dean's look that he'd seen straight through it so I quickly looked down busying myself back with my task of loading all the guns in prep.

"God can you imagine if we actually found that damn thing…that demon?" Sam suddenly spoke up making my frown deepen just as fraction.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves" Dean replied.

"I know…I'm just saying, what if we did it?" Sam asked, asking the question I wasn't sure I wanted the answer to. "What if this whole thing was over tonight?" he added with a smile. "Man, I'd sleep for a month…go back to school" I looked up in shock and a small amount of disappointment of the thought of being without Sam again. "Just be a person again"

"You wanna go back to school?" Dean asked him.

"Yeah, once were done hunting the thing" Sam replied and Dean scoffed throwing down the gun he'd been loading onto the bed moving onto the next weapon. "Why is there something wrong with that?" he added looking up at Dean.

"No, no its great…good for you" Dean replied but I could see straight through it just like he could see through me, we knew each other better than we knew ourselves.

"I mean what are you gonna do once it's all over, both of you?" Sam asked adding the last bit as he looked down at me.

"It's never gonna be over" Dean said before I could say anything. "There's gonna be others, there's always gonna be something to hunt"

"But there's got to be something you want for yourselves, kids maybe?" I frowned looking up at Sam vision clouding with tears knowing that is never gonna be my future, not with Dean anyway and I wasn't ever gonna leave him so knew that kids just wasn't in the cards.

"Yeah I don't want you to leave the second this things over, Sam!" Dean snapped masking up the vulnerability that I could hear in his voice, Sam suggesting kids struck at him.

"Dude, what's you problem?" Sam snapped back as Dean chuckled to himself grabbing a hold of the dresser in front of him.

"Why do you think I drag you everywhere, why I drag Eve everywhere?" Dean asked making me frown. "Why do you think I came and got you at Stanford?" I sat down on the bed sighing knowing this could get ugly.

"Because Dad was in trouble" Sam shrugged having believed that was why we had got him but it wasn't the case and even I knew it. "Cause you wanted to find the thing that killed Mom"

"Yes that!" Dean exclaimed looking away again hiding his pain. "But it's more than that man" he added taking a deep breath then turned back towards Sam looking him straight in the eyes. "You, me, Eve and Dad, I mean I want us to be together again, I want us to be a family again" my eyes snapped up towards Dean in shock, he'd never openly put me in the same sentence as the word family and it made me question what he meant by it.

"Dean we are a family" Sam replied sincerely. "All of us" he added smiling over at me. "I'd do anything, for either of you but things will never be the way they were before"

"Could be" Dean argued but I even I knew that it couldn't, things change and that's life.

"I don't want them to be" Sam replied then managed a small smile. "I'm not gonna live this life forever, Dean when this is all over you're gonna have to let me go my own way" Sam added and I saw Dean drop his eyes to the floor before quickly looking up with a hard frown and I knew I was in for a hard act of persuasion if this all ends tonight to help Dean come to terms with letting Sam go.

When we arrived at the warehouse Sam lead us towards an old elevator shaft and told us that we had to climb which clearly I wanted to protest since I didn't fancy climbing and possibly dying from slipping and breaking my neck but climbed up anyway since I wasn't leaving it up to them and when we reached the top we saw Meg standing at her black altar muttering something, Dean nodded for Sam to keep going through the small gap in the elevator chain door so Sam moved across climbing out of the shaft so I followed and Dean was right behind me handing Sam a gun.

We quickly crept around the crates with Sam keeping the gun pointed at Meg the entire time as we knelt down and Dean grabbed out his shotgun from the duffel bag then handed me my favorite pistol.

"Guys" Meg suddenly said making us all raise eyebrows and share looks. "Hiding's a little bit childish don't you think?"

"Well that didn't won't out like I planned" Dean said as Meg turned.

"Why don't you come out" Meg said so we stood up since there was no point hiding and trained our guns on her, especially Sam who now had one of the shotguns, Dean had his usual sawn-off and I had my pistol as Meg walked towards us with a smile.

"Sam…I have to say, this puts a real crimp in our relationship"

"Yeah tell me about it" Sam spat back at her from over the gun.

"So…" Dean cut in and Meg turned to him. "Where's you little Daeva friend?"

"Around" she replied making my glare intensify. "You know that shotgun's not gonna do you much good"

"Well don't worry sweetheart, shotguns not for the demon" Dean replied the smirk never leaving his face.

"So who is it Meg, who's coming, who are you waiting for?" Sam asked cutting in.

"You" she replied and I dropped the gun ever so slightly since I came to the realization that it had been a trap especially when Sam was thrown down by an unseen force that had to be the Daeva and Dean was next and I watched him fly back landing on the crates unconscious.

"Dean!" I screamed just as I felt pain erupt up my left side as I was thrown down with my head smacking against the ground my vision clouding hearing Sam grunt in pain as scratches appeared on his cheek. "Sammy" I whispered feeling the dizziness getting the better and my head dropped to the ground as I slipped out of conscious.

I woke up feeling my hands tied behind my back as I slowly lifted my head seeing Dean and Sam in a similar position but Sam was still out cold and I met Dean's eyes sighing in relief that he was…for the most part okay.

"Hello Evelyn, welcome back" I heard Meg say forcing my eyes to leave Dean to look over seeing her sitting on a crate and I glared but before I had the chance to say anything Sam suddenly moved raising his head.

"Hey Sam" Dean said when Sam looked over at us. "Don't take this the wrong way but your girlfriend is a bitch" Meg looked on with amusement.

"This…the whole thing was a trap, running into you at the bar, following you here…hearing what you had to say, it was all a set up wasn't it?" Sam asked directing it at Meg ignoring Dean's remark. "And that the victims were from Lawrence?"

"Doesn't mean anything, it was just to draw you in"

"You killed those two people for nothing" Sam replied angrily.

"Baby, I've killed a lot more for a lot less" she said, the smile never leaving her face which was enough to make me sick.

"You caught us, good for you" I cut in glaring as she turned to me when I spoke. "It's Miller time, why don't you just kill us already?"

"Not very quick on the uptake are we, guess that's why Sam calls you Dean's bitch, the one who can't do, say or think anything with her boyfriends say so first" I frowned clenching my teeth. "This trap isn't for you's" she added and my frown changed to one of confusion.

"Dad" Sam suddenly said and Dean snapped his head over to him with a look of horror and understanding coming to the same conclusion. "It's a trap for Dad" he added as if needing to clarify and Dean looked back at Meg as she smiled.

"Oh sweetheart, you're dumber than you look because even if Dad was is town which he is not…he wouldn't walk into this, he's too good"

"He is pretty good, I'll give you that" she replied standing up walking towards Dean making me glare and struggle against my bindings. "But you see…" she kicked his legs kneeling in front of him. "…he has one weakness"

"What's that?" Dean asked raising an eyebrow with a smirk.

"You" she replied and I frowned knowing how true that was, if one thing was true it was that John loved his sons even if he didn't show it all the time. "He lets his guard down around his boys, lets his emotions cloud his judgements, I happen to know he is in town and he'll come and try to save you and then the Daevas will kill everybody…nice and slow and messy"

"Well I got news for you, its gonna take a lot more than some shadow to kill him" Dean spat back.

"Oh the Daevas are in the room here, they're invisible" I found my eyes looking around the room knowing it was stupid. "Their shadows are the only part you can see"

"Why are you doing this Meg?" Sam cut in and she looked over at him. "What kind of deal you got worked here, huh and with who?"

"I'm doing this for the same reasons you do what you do, loyalty…love, like the love you have for Mommy and Jess"

"Go to hell!" Sam replied breathing heavily through anger.

"Baby I'm already there" she replied crawling towards him and I furrowed my eyes trying to figure out what she meant by that…was she a demon. "Come on Sam, there's no need to be nasty" I looked away with a disgusted face as she straddled his lap. "I think we both know how you really feel about me…you know…I saw you watching me…changing in my apartment" I turned back with an even more disgusted face. "It turned you on, didn't it?"

"Get a room, you two" Dean and I spat out at the exact time.

"I didn't mind, I liked that you were watching me…come on Sammy you and I can still have a little dirty fun" I rolled my eyes but caught sight of Dean using his switch blade slowly moving it against his ropes to get free and frowned since why didn't I think of that, I had a blade too but stupidly realised it was in my boot, I really need to start carrying another one up my sleeve like Dean does.

"You wanna have fun, go ahead then" Sam replied as she kissed his neck enough to make me want to hurl. "I'm a little tied up right now" I rolled my eyes at Sam's horrible sense of humor but heard the metal clang and looked over seeing Dean had dropped his blade and Meg looked up at the sound too before getting off Sam walking towards Dean grabbing it and I frowned since there goes that plan as she threw it far away from him then smiled at Dean before going back over to Sam reassuming her place on his lap.

"Now were you just trying to distract me while your brother cuts free?"

"No" Sam replied shaking his head. "No, it was because I have a knife of my own" he replied moving swiftly grabbing Meg's shoulders before headbutting her forcing her to fall back as Sam groaning in pain since that would have hurt.

"Sam get the altar" I yelled knowing that it might just stop the Daevas.

Sam stood heading over to it and flipped the table over smashing everything and we saw the shadows of these things in the bright areas of the room move towards Meg then we watched as she was dragged towards the window screaming before being thrown out then Sam came back towards us grabbing his knife and quickly cut us lose, I stood up rubbing the rope burns on my wrists as we approached the window looking down at Meg's body lying motionless on the sidewalk.

"So I guess the Daevas didn't like being bossed around"

"I guess not" Dean replied putting his arm over my shoulder pulling me close as I touched my hand against his chest leaning my head against his shoulder. "Hey Sam?" he added and Sam looked over. "Next time you want to get laid…find a girl that's not so buckets of crazy, huh?" I managed a small chuckle before we left heading back to the motel for our stuff since it was best we get the hell out of town. "Why didn't you just leave that stuff in the car?" Dean asked Sam as we approached our room.

"I said it before and I'll say it again, 'better safe than sorry' " I smiled nodding at Sam as Dean stuck the key in the lock unlocking the door and swung it open before we stepped inside but immediately our eyes fell on a shadow standing by the window.

"Hey" Dean called out and whoever it was turned as Sam quickly flipped on the lights as they stepped out of the shadows and my eyes widened seeing John Winchester. "Dad?"

"Hey boys, Evelyn" he smiled at us taking steps away from the window and I got a look at him, he had a beard covering most of his face now but it actually suited him and he looked exhausted but none of that mattered, he was here and Dean wasted no time moving towards him and they hugged making me smile soon following to pull John into a hug of my own with a smile on my face when Dean let go. "Hi, Sam" he added when we let go and Sam had walked up looking shocked and dejected.

"Hey, Dad" Sam replied putting the bag in his hand down and I frowned when they didn't hug.

"Dad, it was a trap" Dean quickly said to ease the sudden tension in the room that came from John and Sam staring at each other. "I didn't know I'm sorry" I turned my frown on Dean since it wasn't his fault and he shouldn't be apologizing but it was just Dean seeking his dads approval.

"It's alright, I thought it might have been"

"Were you there?" Dean asked him.

"Yeah, I got there just in time to see the girl take the swan dive" John replied and the boys and I shared a look. "She was the bad guy, right?" he asked with a slight smile.

"Yes sir" Sam and Dean replied at the same time while I just nodded.

"Good" he replied still smiling which was enough to be starting to creep me out. "Well it doesn't surprise me, its tried to stop me before"

"The demon has?" Sam asked still in a wary voice and I understood given his past…troubles with seeing eye to eye with his Dad.

"It knows it's close, it knows I'm gonna kill it not just exorcise it or send it back to hell, actually kill it" John replied making me raise an eye since that wasn't possible, you can't kill a demon.

"How?" I asked to intrigued to keep quiet.

"I'm working on that Evie" he replied with a smile that I couldn't help smile back at especially since he called me 'Evie'.

"Well let us come with you, we'll help" Sam added but John shook his head.

"No Sam, not yet" he replied looking at Sam. "Listen try to understand…this demon is a scary son of a bitch, I don't want you in the crossfire, I don't want you hurt"

"Dad you don't have to worry about us" Sam argued but it was futile since John was a stubborn ass which is where is sons had gotten it from.

"Of course I do, I'm your father" John replied looking between Sam and Dean then his eyes fell to me. "And I promised yours that I'd keep you safe" my lips turned up in a small smile as he turned back to Sam. "Listen Sammy, last time we were together we had a hell of a fight"

"Yes sir" Sam replied and my smile dropped.

"It's good to see you again, it's been a long time"

"Too long" Sam agreed before they finally hugged and the smile came back to my face as Dean and I shared a look since it was about time they forgave each other and especially when I noticed that John had a lone tear falling down his cheek but my smile was gone as John was suddenly pulled back and slammed into the kitchen cabinets falling in a heap before Sam was struck.

"No!" I heard Dean yell as I was thrown backwards hitting my head once again against the wall looking up dazed for a second before screaming a blood curdling scream as I felt my torso being ripped open barely seeing Dean, Sam and John in the same positions as blood poured down my face from cuts on my forehead blinding me with the hot liquid.

"Shut your eyes!" Sam suddenly yelled. "These things are shadow demons, so let's light them up" he added throwing a lit flare down which filled the room with light sending the demons away but also filled the room with smoke which we all started coughing from as I fought to stand despite the pain because we had to get out of here.

"Dad" Dean called out since we could barely see through the smoke.

"Over here" John called back so I headed towards that barely finding the strength to stay on my feet staggering into a table knocking a lamp off.

"Eve!" I head Dean add calling out sounding anxious as always when we couldn't see each other in a crisis.

"Dean" I called moving further and finally spotted them through all the smoke, Dean was helping his Dad stand just as I found Sam and together we helped each other out the door and out of the building towards the Impala and John's truck.

"Alright come on, we don't have much time, soon as the flares out they'll be back" Sam said quickly throwing the weapon bag into the backseat.

"No wait, wait" Dean cut in. "Sam wait" he looked over at John. "Dad you can't come with us" my eyes widened in shock.

"What?" Sam asked loudly. "What are you talking about?"

"You guys, you're beat to hell" John argued surprising me even more that he didn't protest.

"We'll be alright" Dean replied clutching onto his side and I really wanted to check over his injuries but didn't want to be all 'worried girlfriend' in front of John, not that he'd probably get suspicious since I'd always fussed over Dean even when we weren't officially together but now was not the time to make him suspicious enough to call us out on feelings we'd suppressed around him.

"Dean, we should stick together we'll go after this demon together" Sam argued as I shook my head.

"Sam, listen to him" I cut in cutting him off and Sam turned to me angrily but I didn't care.

"We almost got Dad killed in there" Dean added when Sam didn't say anything. "Don't you understand, they're not going to stop they're gonna try again, they're gonna use us to get to him"

"Meg was right Sam, your Dad's vulnerable when he's with us" I added as Dean trailed off grunting in pain still holding his side.

"He's stronger without us around" Dean looked at John as he said this.

"Dad" Sam said turning to John too putting his hand on his shoulder as if to stop him from leaving. "No…after everything, after all the time we've spent looking for you…please…I gotta be apart of this fight"

"Sammy, this fight is just starting and we are all gonna have a part to play, for now you gotta trust me son" John replied grabbing a hold on Sam's arm which was on his shoulder. "Okay, you gotta let me go" Sam looked pissed but he nodded finally letting his hand drop and after a few more looks John started to walk away.

"Uncle John wait!" I called out rushing up and threw my arms around him again. "Be safe, those boys need you more than they'd like to admit" I felt him nod.

"I will Evelyn and just so you know, I'm happy for you two" I let go stepping back looking up in confusion but followed his eyeline towards Dean and realised what he was saying.

"I…we're…" I anxiously spat out trying to explain.

"It's okay Evie, I've known something was happening between that two of you long before you two properly did, take care of him and Sammy" he said with a smile so I smiled back because that was all I ever wanted to hear, that he didn't hate the idea of me being with Dean romantically.

"Yes sir" I replied and his smile widened before he cupped my cheeks and pressed a kiss to my forehead before I stepped backwards towards the boys and we watched as he walked all the way to his truck this time and opened the door looking back at us.

"Be careful, all of you" he said so quietly I almost didn't catch it before he was climbing into his truck and we slowly watched climbing into the Impala with Sam in the passenger seat, me in the back and Dean of course in the drivers seat while the truck disappeared before Dean finally started the car and drove in the complete opposite direction.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think so far, please let me know by reviewing. **


	17. S1 Ep 17 - Hell House

**HELL HOUSE**

* * *

**Evie's POV**

I looked up from my book that I was reading to pass the boredness given that we'd been on the road for a while now, Dean was looking over at Sam who was asleep in the passenger seat with his mouth hanging open and saw Dean's smirk and knew what he was gonna do.

"Dean don't" I quietly whispered but he ignored me and grabbed a plastic spoon putting it in Sam's mouth quickly snapping a photo before smirking again as he turned the music up making Sam jerk awake quickly swatting the spoon out of his mouth as Dean laughed singing along.

"Ha-ha, very funny" Sam spat turning down the music glaring at Dean.

"Sorry" Dean apologized but didn't mean it. "Not a lot of scenery here in east Texas, kind of got to make your own"

"Man, were not kids anymore Dean we're not gonna start that crap again" I laughed knowing what he was talking about and thought it could actually be fun.

"Start what up?" Dean asked playing dumb.

"That prank stuff, it's stupid and it always escalates" I laughed knowing he was recalling a particular prank that had been pulled during one of our many prank wars when they'd stayed at the salvage yard.

"Aw what's the matter Sammy, afraid you're gonna get a little Nair in your shampoo again?" I asked unable to control my laughter since that'd been one of my pranks on him.

"Alright, just remember you guys started it"

"I didn't start anything but bring it on baldy" I laughed seeing Dean looking at me in the rearview mirror with his own smile.

"Where are we, anyway?" Sam asked looking around changing the subject.

"Few hours outside of Richardson, give me the low down again" Sam sighed grabbing the paper off the front dash.

"Alright, about a month or two ago this group of kids go poking around this local haunted house-"

"Haunted by what?" Dean interrupted.

"Apparently a pretty misogynistic spirit, legend goes it takes girls and strings them up in the rafters" Sam replied.

"Great" I muttered to myself but they heard.

"Anyway, these kids see this dead girl hanging in the cellar"

"Anybody ID the corpse?" Dean asked.

"Well that's the thing, by the time the cops got there the body was gone, so cops are saying the kids were yanking chains"

"Maybe the cops are right" Dean and I replied simultaneously.

"Maybe but I read a couple of the kids firsthand accounts, they seem pretty sincere"

"Where did you read these accounts?" I asked.

"I knew we'd be passing through Texas so last night I surfed some local paranormal websites and I found one" I rolled my eyes.

"And what's it called?" Dean asked sounding like he was smirking and Sam scoffed shaking his head before answering.

"…'Hellhounds. com'…"

"Let me guess, streaming live out of Mom's basement" Sam chuckled again.

"Yeah probably"

"Yeah, most of those websites wouldn't know a ghost if it bit them in the 'persqueeter'" I snickered at Dean looking back down at my book.

"Look we let Dad take off, which was a mistake by the way and now we don't know where the hell he is so meantime we gotta find ourselves something to hunt there's no harm checking this thing out" I rolled my eyes over the top of my book at Sam.

"Alright so where do we find these kids?" I quickly asked before Dean could start an argument over their disagreement when it came to John having to leave us back in Chicago.

"Same place you always find kids in a town like this" I frowned especially as we pulled up at a diner called 'Rodeo Drive' and at the place calling with the worst creatures in the world…teenagers.

We went inside and started asking around trying to find who had been there when the body was found and get their statement for ourselves but the more people we asked the more frustrating it was becoming since every kid had a different story, how the body was found, what the victim looked like so it was looking more and more like a bust case.

"…kind of hot, you know in a dead sort of way" I rolled my eyes at this kid since that was just messed up even for us.

"Okay" Dean interrupted before he could go on to say yet another stupid thing.

"And how did you find out about this place, anyway?" Sam asked him.

"Craig" they all said then pointed us in the right direction on where we'd find this Craig guy which led us to a music store, we walked in and saw a younger teen carrying some records towards the shelves.

"Fella's and…miss, help you with anything?"

"Yeah, are you Craig Thurston?" Sam asked straight away.

"I am" the kid replied briefly turning to us and his eyes settled on me longer than they should.

"Oh well we're reporters with _The Dallas Morning News_, I'm Dean this is Sam and Evelyn_" _

"No way, yeah I'm a writer too I write for my school's lit magazine" Craig replied seemingly proud of that fact, if high school now was anything like it was when I went then he was a book geek and those kids usually got beat up.

"Well good for you, Morrissey" Dean said and got a weird look from Craig in return.

"Um…we're doing an article on local hauntings-"

"Rumor has it you might know about one" I cut in crossing my arms over my chest since this kid had non-stop been checking out my boobs as he glanced up while putting records away on the shelves.

"You mean the Hell House?" he asked stopping and completely looked up.

"That's the one" Dean agreed.

"I didn't think there was anything to the story"

"Why don't you tell us the story?" I asked him and he looked up again chancing looks around.

"Well supposedly back in the '30's this farmer Mordechai Murdock he used to live in that house with his six daughters, it was during the depression his crops were failing, he didn't have enough money to feed his own children" I turned back to where Dean was looking through the vinyl's while Sam and I had followed Craig back to the counter. "So I guess that's when he went off the deep end"

"How?" Sam and I asked him then looked at each other with a smile before turning back to Craig as I felt Dean come up behind us to join us again.

"Well he figured it was best if his girls died quick rather than starve to death, so he attacked them and they screamed, begged for him to stop but he just strung them up one after another and then when it was all finished he turned around and hung himself" I shared a look with Dean. "Now they say that his spirit is trapped in the house forever stringing up any other girl that goes inside" I frowned since that sounded fantastic.

"And where'd you hear all this?" Dean asked him.

"My cousin Dana told me, I don't know where she heard it from" he replied shrugging. "You got to realize I didn't believe this for a second-"

"But now you do?" Sam asked cutting him off.

"I don't know what the hell to think, man" Craig replied shaking his head again. "You guys, I'll tell you exactly what I told police okay" I nodded for him to continue. "That girl was real and she was dead, this was not a prank…I swear to god I don't wanna go anywhere near that house ever again, okay"

"Thanks" Dean replied before we walked away heading up to said 'Hell House' and it was as creepy as it sounded.

"Can't say I blame the kid" Sam spoke up as we walked towards the house.

"Yeah so much for curb appeal" Dean added as we walked around taking a look at the house while Dean grabbed out his EMF detector.

"You got something?" I asked seeing the needle moving as he tapped at it.

"Yeah but EMF's no good" he replied making me frown.

"Why?"

"I think that things still got a little juice in it, it's screwing with all the readings" he replied nodding up to the telegraph poles with a live wire box on it.

"Yeah that would do it" I muttered as he put it away given it was pretty much useless.

"Yeah" he replied looking up at the house. "Come on, let's go" he added walking towards the house with Sam in tow but I hesitated back and Dean noticed. "What?" I frowned looking up at the house since I didn't fancy walking in there blind and get strung up, this thing went after girls after all and Dean seemed to click onto my train of thoughts and started laughing. "Aw what's the matter Shortstack afraid of a little ghost" I glared at him but then smirked.

"I ain't afraid of no ghost" I spat pushing past them as they both laughed getting my awesome movie reference before they caught up and we walked in immediately taking note of all the painted symbols on the walls.

"Looks like old man Murdock was a bit of a tagger during his time" Dean sang as I rolled my eyes looking around at all the different symbols seeing some of them didn't match up with the timeline.

"And after his time too" I stated walking around.

"She's right, the reverse cross has been used by Satanists for centuries but this Sigil of Sulfur didn't show up until San Francisco until the '60's" Sam added as he took photo's for reference later.

"That's exactly why you don't get laid" Dean said making me roll my eyes again. "Hey what about this one?" he added having walked away so we turned and saw him staring up at another symbol, it was a cross looking thing with the bottom turning into a hook, I frowned at it since I swear I'd seen it before but can't recall where. "Either of you seen this one before?"

"No" Sam replied walking up to where he was and took a photo of it.

"I have" I replied stepping up to Dean's other side.

"Me too" Dean added staring up at it. "Somewhere" I nodded my head agreeing as Sam reached up running a finger over the symbol.

"It's paint…seems pretty fresh too"

"I don't know Sam, I mean I hate to agree with authority figures of any kind but the cops might be right about this one"

"Yeah maybe" Sam replied right before we heard a clattering noise from the back of the house and of course the boys and I instantly started towards it to the door it had come from and leant against either wall beside the door as Dean raised a gun ready then nodded for Sam to open it, we ran in but we're immediately blinded by lights in our eyes before they dropped and we saw two dudes holding said flashlights and I saw one of them had a camera.

"Oh cut, just a couple humans" I heard one of them say as my eyes adjusted to being able to see again.

"What are you guys doing here?" the other asked rudely.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Dean shot back.

"Uh-huh we belong here, we're professionals" the first one replied making me raise an eye.

"Professional what?" I spat at him and both their eyes turned to me widening as if they'd only just noticed I was here and the one without the camera started blushing like a hormonal little teenager.

"Paranormal investigators" he finally replied smiling at me as if that was something he was proud of and to state to me, he reached into his pocket and grabbed out a card…business card no doubt and held it towards Sam and Dean. "There you go, take a look at that boys"

"Oh you gotta be kidding me" Dean said after taking one and reading it.

"Ed Zeddmore and Harry Spangler" they both nodded. "…'Hellhound. com' you guys run that website?" Sam asked them.

"Yeah" non camera dude replied nodding his head, once again proud as he looked at me and I understood he thought I'd be impressed by that.

"Oh yeah, yeah we're huge fans" Dean spoke up.

"And we know who you guys are too" non camera dude replied, Sam, Dean and I shared quick looks.

"Oh yeah?"

"Amateurs, looking for ghosts and cheap thrills"

"Yeah so if you guys don't mind we're trying to conduct a serious scientific investigation here"

"Yeah, what do you got so far?" Dean asked from over near the cabinets looking at some of their equipment that they had there which would never actually detect ghostly presences, it was stupid toys.

"Harry why don't you tell them about EMF?" the non-camera guy asked who I now knew to be Ed.

"Well…" Harry replied chuckling.

"EMF?" Sam asked playing stupid for their benefit.

"Electromagnetic field" Harry smirked walking and picked up their EMF detector which I'll give them was a real one but they were idiots if they thought it was gonna work with that power box outside disrupting the readings. "Spectral entities can cause energy fluctuations that can be read with an EMF detector like this bad boy right here" he pulled up the antenna and turned it on which immediately started reacting to the power box. "Whoa…whoa that's 2.8 MG" he stated making me roll my eyes as the boys and I shared looks.

"Two point eight" Ed added sounding impressed and Dean whistled almost making me laugh at these morons.

"It's hot in here" Harry said looking around as if he was gonna see a ghost.

"Wow" Sam said looking up at Dean.

"Huh so have you guys every really seen a ghost before or…?" Dean trailed off as they spun to him.

"Once" Ed replied turning to me. "We were uh…we were investigating this old house and we saw a vase fall right off the table"

"By itself" Harry added trying to make it sound creepy.

"We didn't actually see it but we heard it and something like that it uh…it changes you" I bit back the scoff since that was a load of bullshit, try being launched clear across rooms and pinned against walls then come talk to me out shit changing you, the amount of times I've been attacked by ghosts I'd lost count.

"I think I get the picture" Dean replied looking up at me. "We should go let them get back to work"

"Yeah you should" Ed replied and it took everything in me not to reach out and slap the crap out of him.

"Sam, Evelyn" Dean added as he walked past us leading the way out, I rolled my eyes when Ed giggled before following behind Sam and Dean as we left.

Sam and I headed to the library in order to dig up any information we could find of the property and the people that had lived there while Dean went to the police station to see if he could find out any information on that end then as Sam and I were walking out after a good solid couple hours of work we met up with Dean outside.

"Hey, what do you's got?" Dean asked putting his hand over my shoulder making me smile since he seemed to be more openly affectionate lately which wasn't like him at all but it seemed after I told him that his Dad had practically given us his blessing he was always touching me in one way or another whether that was simple hand holding to our more fun activities which was a bit more frequent given it seemed Sam was sleeping a bit more regularly which was a mission to remain quiet sometimes as he literally slept in the bed over.

"…Evie did find a Martin Murdock who lived in that house in the '30's and he did have children but only two of them both boys" I heard Sam reply snapping me out of my daydreams.

"And there was no record of him killing anybody" I added looking up at Dean as I grabbed his hand that was hanging dangerously close to my left breast. "What about you, any luck?"

"Well those kids didn't exactly give a clear description of that girl but I did hit up the police station, no matching persons it's like she never existed" I frowned at this because none of this was making any sense and usually we had at least one theory or lead by now. "Dude, come on we did our digging this one's a bust"

"I think he's right, I mean for all we know those Hellhound boys made up the whole thing" I added backing up Dean probably much to Sam's unsurprise but I watched as he sighed and nodded.

"Yeah alright" he replied surprisingly not calling me out of it for once, he usually had a problem with me agreeing with Dean like this.

"I say we find ourselves a bar and have some beers and leave the legend to the locals" Dean said getting into 'Baby' and I quickly held up my hand stopping Sam from getting in watching with a smile as Dean turned the key and music blared out instead of the car turning over and he yelled in surprise quickly reaching for the radio to turn it off but instead the windscreen wipers started before he turned the car off. "What the…" I started laughing as did Sam as we got in. "Which one of you's messed with my car" I laughed again holding up a finger marking a one and pointed to me. "That's all you got, it's weak" I couldn't hold in another laugh as Sam and I high fived. "That is bush league"

"Shouldn't have taught me everything I know about cars then should ya" he rolled his eyes starting the car, this time working perfectly and drove off to said bar and we had a couple drinks with me celebrating my successful prank.

"Messing with 'Baby' Shortstack, was so not cool" Dean whined walking up to where I was at the bar ordering another round.

"Aw poor 'Baby', I'll apologize to her later but you should'a seen your face" he frowned taking the barstool next to me.

"What do ya say we ditch Sam's ass and head back to the motel for a little…fun time?" I smirked moving towards him trapping him against the bar.

"A little pent up Dean-O" I asked seductively running my hands down his chest and watched his adams apple move as he gulped.

"Maybe a little, I'm stressed and need loving attention" I leaned in an inch from his lips with my own.

"Then maybe you should have a nice…long…cold…shower" I whispered before pushing away from him and started walking towards where Sam was with the round of beers smiling as I felt Dean's eyes trailing after me shocked but while the prank wars were on there was no way I was letting my guard down by having sex with him.

By the time we crashed out back at the motel it was late and we so rudely had to get up in the morning having heard a police call go out about a body being found at the Hell House and this time it was actually for real since when we arrived we saw a body bag being wheeled out and multiple cops around asking witness for answers.

"What happened?" Dean asked as we approached a bystander.

"Cops say that poor girl hung herself in the house"

"Suicide?" Sam asked shocked as we all were, since this just added to the things that weren't making sense in this case.

"Yeah" he nodded. "And she was a straight-A student with a full ride to UT too, it just don't make sense" yeah your telling me pal, I thought as he walked away then looked up as the coroners continued to wheel the victim out.

"What do you's think?" Sam asked us once the guy was far enough out of earshot.

"I think maybe we missed something" Dean replied turning towards us. "We'll come back tonight" we nodded and left but returned at night frowning at the sight of cops guarding the house.

"I guess the cops don't want anymore kids screwing around in there" I replied watching a cop go right by our hiding place in some scrubs.

"Yeah but we need to get in there" Dean replied glancing at me before looking up at something. "I don't believe it" I frowned spinning around as did Sam and we saw those two idiot ghosthunters walking towards the house whispering loudly. "I got an idea" Dean quickly added making me turn back to him as he stood up a bit more. "Who you gonna call!?" he yelled out and I had to bite my lip to keep myself from laughing.

"Hey you!" we heard one of the cops yell out obviously seeing them now and the idiots looked up surprised. "Freeze!"

"Run!" I heard them yell out before the ran with the cops right on their tails as I couldn't help laughing as we quickly stood and ran into the house.

Sam quickly reached into the bag he'd brought and held out Dean's shotgun for him and me my pistol as we looked around and my eyes caught the symbol again making me frown cause I know I'd seen it before.

"Where have I seen that symbol before, it's killing me" I stated shining my torch at it.

"You and me both Shortstack" Dean added next to me.

"Come on we don't have much time" Sam cut in so we headed down into the basement which is where all the creepy stuff happened and looked around but nothing stuck out down here, no ghostly presence or smell to indicate that this was a ghost problem.

"Hey Sam, I dare you to take a swig of this" I heard Dean say making me look up seeing he had one of the jars in his hands with a horrible pink colored liquid in it.

"Why the hell would I do that?" Sam asked him.

"I double dare you" I rolled my eyes at Dean walking past him slapping him upside the head but before he could say anything to retaliate we heard something making us all look up towards where it had come from moving in swiftly seeing a wooden cardboard.

Sam looked up seeing Dean and I had our guns pointed at it so he reached out grabbing the handles and threw the door open quickly pointing his gun too but a couple rats scurried out and I jumped out of the way with a small shriek.

"Ah I hate rats" I protested and Sam smiled at me while Dean matched my distaste.

"You's rather it was a ghost?" Sam asked us.

"Yes" Dean and I both nodded at him just before we felt something behind us and spun seeing the ghostly figure and Sam wasted no time firing off a shot of rock salt but it had no affect so he quickly shot again same result so another shot and it finally faded away.

"What kind of ghost is immune to rock salt?!" Sam yelled as we looked around knowing it was gonna pop back up.

"I don't know" Dean replied moving the torch around. "Come on, come on, come on" he added pushing on my back getting me to move towards the stairs with Sam right behind us with his gun ready to fire but the shelves suddenly broke apart sending the glass jars everywhere smashing with glass flying knocking us to the ground as I instinctively covered my face from the glass before looking up seeing the ghost attacking Sam.

"Go, get out of here!" Sam yelled as Dean helped me up before we ran up the stairs and Sam managed to fend the ghost off running behind us as we threw ourselves out the door seeing the two ghost idiots again.

"Get that thing out of my face!" Dean yelled as we ran getting the hell out of there since this was not a fight we were ready for if rock salt wasn't gonna work.

We went back to the motel and I drew myself a bath sitting in it letting the hot water soothe a few aching muscles after tonight before getting out wrapping a towel around myself and walked back out seeing Dean on our bed and Sam sitting at the table on his laptop.

"What the hell is this symbol?" I heard Dean say as I rummaged through my bag for some clothes to wear but looked up seeing him staring down at the hotel stationary in his hand and peeked over seeing he'd drawn the symbol that was stumping us at the moment. "It's bugging the hell out of me" he added seeing me looking. "This whole damn job is bugging me" I sighed grabbing some clothes and quickly went back into the bathroom to change leaving the door slightly open to hear. "I thought the legend said that Mordechai only goes after chicks?"

"It does" I heard Sam's quiet response.

"All right, that explains why it went after you and Eve but why me?" I rolled my eyes at Dean pulling a purple v-neck over my head.

"Hilarious" Sam shot at him as I walked back in the room laying down next to Dean. "Legend also says he hung himself but did you guys see those slit wrists"

"Yeah" I replied leaning my chin on my arms as I crossed them underneath me.

"What's up with that and the axe too?" Sam asked theorizing with himself. "I mean ghosts are pretty strict right, following the same patterns over and over"

"But this mook keeps changing" Dean nodded along.

"Exactly, I'm telling you the way the story goes…" Sam said but then cut himself off so I looked up confused. "Wait a minute"

"What?" Dean and I asked him.

"Someone added a new posting to the Hellhound site, listen to this: 'They say that Mordechai Murdock was really as Satanist who chopped up his victims with an axe before slitting his own wrists, now he's imprisoned in the house for all eternity' where the hell is this going?" Sam read but my eyes looked up at Dean as he suddenly sat up still staring down at his drawn symbol.

"I don't know but I think I might have just figured out where it all started" Dean replied making me raise an eyebrow as he stood up picking up his jacket and threw mine towards me. "Come on" I shared a confused look with Dean but got up sliding my red leather jacket on following Dean out the door still confused as he stopped at the music store and walked in. "Hey Craig" he called and the teenager turned to us. "Remember us?"

"Look I'm not really in the mood to answer any more of your questions okay" Craig argued.

"Oh don't worry were just here to but an album, that's all" Dean replied and I looked on still with confusion as he flicked through a rack of albums before grabbing one and held it up turning to us. "You know I couldn't figure out what that symbol was and then I realized it doesn't mean anything, it's the logo for the Blue Oyster Cult" my eyes rose up since why didn't I figure that out. "So tell me Craig, you into BOC or just scaring the hell out of people?" I turned back to Craig as Dean handed him the album and Craig flipped it to show the symbol that we'd been stumping over.

"Now why don't you tell us about that house, without lying through your ass this time?" I asked Craig with a small glare seeing him look at me before letting out a heavy breath.

"Alright…um, my cousin Dana was on break from TCU I guess we were just bored looking for something to do so I showed her this abandoned dump I found, we thought I'd be funny if we made it look like it was haunted so we painted symbols on the walls, some from albums, some from some of Dana's theology textbooks then we found out this guy Murdock used to live there so we made up some story to go along with that, so they told people who told other people and then these two guys put it on their stupid website…everything just took on a life of it's own, I mean I thought it was funny at first but…now that girls dead, it was just a joke you know I mean none of it was real, we made the whole thing up…I swear" he was starting to choke up.

"Alright" I said turning nodding for the boys to follow.

"If none of it was real, how the hell do you explain Mordechai?" Dean asked as we walked towards the doors.

"No idea" I mumbled as we headed back to the motel hopefully to find more information spending almost the entire night, well Sam and I did where Dean spent majority of his time looking over the stuff that Sam and I came up with and shook his head when they didn't fit before he crashed out and I rolled my eyes.

"So how are you?" Sam suddenly asked making me turn to him from looking over at Dean snoring loudly.

"What do you mean, I'm fine" I replied furrowing my eyebrows confused and he looked up from his notes. "Why?" I asked.

"Nothing" he replied looking back down but I rolled my eyes.

"What Sam?" I pressed.

"Well its just…since the hunt in Minnesota you've been quieter than usual and I know you've been having nightmares" I frowned since who was he to talk to me about nightmares, he never wanted to talk about his so why should I talk to him about mine. "What did they do to you?" he asked and I flinched going back to that moment and anxiously looked over at Dean but Sam reached out and grabbed my hand squeezing it. "You can tell me Evie, if anyone understands nightmares it's me"

"It's nothing Sam, don't worry about it" I replied and saw him frown.

"You need to talk about it eventually, if you can't with me then talk to Dean"

"I can't do that" I protested knowing Dean would just overreact, he'd seen my pants undone when he'd been in the house and I'd ran into him so I knew he assumed the worst and we hadn't spoken about it to tell him that they didn't actually get that far but it didn't make me feel any better, I was minutes away from being rapped by two idiotic hillbillys and if it hadn't been for the fact that I was taught how to defend myself then they probably would have gotten away with it and I think that's what scared me the most enough to give me nightmares.

"He's worried about you Evie, he won't say that to your face but I can see it and I know you do to" I frowned looking up at him again before looking over at Dean sleeping soundly which I kind of envied him for a little. "Just talk to him, tell him what happened and I think you'd feel a lot better getting it off your chest and I know that's hypocritical coming from me but your not me and Dean needs you more than he does me"

"That's not true Sam, you're his little brother and in a way mine too, we need you more than you realised" I argued and he smiled showing his teeth making me smile too because Sammy's smile was infectious.

"Never know, you and Dean marry and we will be family" my smile instantly dropped.

"Yeah that'll probably never happen Sammy"

"Would you want it if he did purpose?" Sam asked making me raise an eye in confusion on why he was asking.

"I don't know" I shrugged since thinking about it was pointless anyway. "But I know it's not really important, I love Dean and I know he loves me so why do we need a piece of paper to prove that and besides I'm pretty sure my Dad is going to kill me when he finds out I'm dating Dean let alone needing to bring up that we're getting married" he chuckled nodding his head.

"Yeah Bobby would probably shot Dean on site" I nodded then let out a yawn as tiredness caught up with me. "You should get some sleep, I've got this"

"Okay, you should continue looking at this..." I handed him the info I'd found that was sounding close to what we were dealing with. "It's about a Tulpa and it sounds like it might be something"

"Okay I'll take a look" he looked down at my notes as I walked to the bed laying down next to Dean moving to snuggle against him and his arm instinctively moved to accommodate me even in sleep.

When I woke up both brothers were already up and left so I got up grabbing some clothes out for the day laying them out on the bed before I went into the bathroom and started the shower getting in and just as I was rinsing the shampoo out of my hair I heard the door open and close.

"Hey I'm back" I heard Dean yell out.

"Hey, where were you?" I called back quickly rushing to finish up.

"Oh I went out" was his reply making me instantly vexed at the vague reply.

"So Sam and I might have a theory about what's going on" I called as I turned the shower off and hopped out grabbing a towel wrapping it around my body before I started towel drying my hair.

"Oh yeah"

"What if Mordechai is a Tulpa?"

"Tulpa?" Dean asked so I rolled my eyes since yelling through the door was annoying so I opened it still running the towel over my head trying to get my hair dry.

"Yeah a Tibetan thought-form"

"Yeah no I know what a Tulpa is" he replied before I threw the towel I was using back into the bathroom. "Hey why don't you get dressed, I wanna go grab something to eat and Sam's gonna meet us there, the nerd went to the library" I nodded moving towards my clothes as he passed me heading into the bathroom closing the door.

I picked up my clothes and quickly threw them on and had just finished tying the laces on my combat boots when Dean came back out and we left walking to the Impala but it felt like something was pitching my inner thighs and nether region so I readjusted my jeans and saw Dean looking with a smirk.

"Don't even think about Dean Winchester" I remarked to get his head off his libido as we climbed in and drove to a coffee shop not to far away from the motel and met Sam outside before we went in ordering three coffees finding a table but the pinching and itching was getting worse with every step.

"Eve, what's your problem?" Dean asked as I grabbed a few sugars.

"Nothing, I'm fine" I replied trying not to scratch since it'll look damn weird me scratching down there in public.

"Yeah?" he asked again so I nodded.

"Yes" I snapped a little forcefully as we found a table.

"Alright so keep going, what about these Tulpas?" Dean asked but I was too busy trying to avoid scratching.

"There was this accident in Tibet in 1915" Sam began seeing as I didn't, I took a seat and subtly as I could rubbed my hand up the fabric of my jeans in hopes to relieve the itch. "Group of monks visualize a golem in their heads, they meditate on it so hard they bring the thing to life, out of thin air"

"So?" Dean asked making me roll my eyes.

"That was 20 monks, imagine what 10,000 web surfers would do" I cut in still scratching the inside of my leg. "I mean Craig starts the story about Mordechai then it spreads, goes online"

"Now countless people all believe in the bastard" Sam added opening up his laptop.

"Okay wait a second, you guys are trying to tell me that just because people believe in Mordechai, he's real?" Dean asked as I continued scratching my leg, it was seemingly worsening by the second and the more I scratched.

"I don't know maybe" I replied when they both looked at me weirdly seeing my discomfort scratching.

"People believe in Santa Claus, how come I'm not getting hooked up every Christmas?" Dean retorted making me roll my eyes again.

"Because you're a bad person" Sam replied.

"And because your ungrateful considering what I give you every Christmas and because of this" I added pointing at Sam on the last one and he spun the laptop towards Dean.

"That's a Tibetan spirit sigil, on the wall of the house" Sam explained after a smile my way for my last comment while Dean rolled his eyes at me. "Craig said they were painting symbols from a theology textbook I bet you they painted this not even knowing what it was, now that sigil has been used for centuries concentrating meditative thoughts like a magnifying glass"

"So people on the Hellhound's website…staring at the symbol thinking about Mordechai…I mean we don't but it might be enough to bring a Tulpa to life" I added moving around in my seat still feeling the urge to scratch.

"It would explain why he keeps changing" Dean nodded taking a sip out of his coffee.

"Right, as the legend changes people think different things so Mordechai himself changes like a game of telephone that would also explain why rock salt didn't work" Sam replied.

"Yeah because he's not a traditional spirit, per se"

"Yeah" I nodded at Dean making a face as I itched.

"Okay so why don't we just uh…get this sprit-sigil thingy off the wall and website" Dean replied looking at Sam.

"Well it's not that simple, you see once Tulpas are created they take on a life of their own" Sam replied but my focus was more on the itching of my pants area.

"Great, all right so if he really is a thought-form how the hell are we supposed to kill an idea?" Dean asked looking over at me raising an eye as he caught sight of my discomfort.

"Well it's not gonna be easy with these guys helping us" Sam replied turning his computer back towards him. "Check out their hope page" he clicked on a new link and a video came up. "Since they posted the video the number of hits have quadrupled in the last day alone"

"Huh…I got an idea, come on" Dean suddenly said putting the lid back on his coffee.

"Where are we going?" Sam asked closing his laptop placing it in its bag.

"We need to find a copy store" Dean replied getting up so I did to but sent a whole new wave of itchiness to make me scratch.

"I think I'm allergic to our soap or something" I spoke up and Dean laughed making me look up instantly knowing he had something to do with this.

"You did this?" I asked angrily staring at his back as he walked towards the door still laughing his ass off. "You're a freaking jerk!" I exclaimed following after him and Sam who was also laughing.

"Oh yeah" he called back, I knew this was his payback prank for what I did to baby and it was not cool.

I made him drive back to the motel where I had another shower while they went to the copy store and changed clothes meeting them outside when they pulled back up and jumped into the backseat glaring at Dean as he drove.

"Lighten up Shortstack, you messed with 'Baby' so I messed with you"

"Yeah well think about this the next time…multiple times you want to have sex Dean cause your just gonna get a 'hell no' in answer and you'll be sleeping in your precious 'Baby' from now on" I replied just as he pulled into the trailer park where we knew we'd find Idjit one and Idjit two, we walked towards their trailer with Dean in the lead and Sam and I behind him before Sam leaned down.

"I got an idea for a way to get back at Dean"

"Whatever it is I agree 100%" I replied with a smirk and nod just as Dean reached the trailer and banged on the door.

"Come on out here guys we hear you in there" I rolled my eyes at Dean's dramatics as the door swung open revealing Ed and Harry. "Oh look at that, action figures in their original packaging what a shock" I couldn't help the small snigger.

"Guys we need to talk" Sam said more sincerely making me smile even more but it went away when I saw both the idjits staring at me like dogs in heat, you'd think they never saw a girl before and I guess you could say that with the way they were acting every time they saw me.

"Yeah um…sorry guys we're a little busy right now" Ed replied snapping out of his gawk my way as they stepped out of the van, he was suddenly acting so full of himself still staring at me like I was still meant to be impressed by him.

"Well we'll make it quick, we need you to shut down your website" Dean argued and Ed had the audacity to laugh in his face.

"These guys get us busted last night, we spend the night in a holding cell-"

"I had to pee in that cell you know, in front of people and I get stage fright" Harry said cutting Ed off.

"Why should we trust you guys?" Ed asked looking at us.

"Look guys…" Sam started before either Dean or I could say something. "…we all know what we saw, what's in that house but now thanks to your website there are thousands of people hearing about Mordechai"

"That's right which means people are gonna keep showing up at the Hell House, running into him and could get hurt" I added.

"Yeah" Ed nodded like a complete idiot and I was ready to slap him across the head especially if he didn't keep gawking at my boobs when he thought I wasn't watching.

"Maybe she's got a point" Harry said for once saying something reasonable.

"No, no" Ed cut him off and I frowned clenching my fist ready to lash out and Dean seemed to sense it and reached down grabbing my clenched fist sliding his hand to unclasp it and entwined our fingers probably to stop himself from hitting this guy just as much as it was to stop me. "Okay we have an obligation to our fans, to the truth" Dean laughed.

"Well I have an obligation to kick both your little asses right now-"

"Dean, Dean" Sam cut in stopping Dean's threat. "Hey, hey just forget it alright, these guys…you could probably bitch slap them both-" I laughed. "I could probably even tell them that thing about Mordechai" Sam added with our secret weapon if they refused to shut their website down and I saw their little eyes light up meaning we had their attention but Dean and I played our parts shaking our heads. "But they're still not gonna help us" both Ed and Harry quickly protested as we made a move to leave asking us about it as we walked away and followed us.

"What thing about Mordechai, you guys…and girl?" Harry asked making me roll my eyes.

"Don't tell 'em Sam" Dean said as I tried to hold in my laughter, they were still acting like dogs just this time chasing after bones.

"If they agree to shut the website down Dean"

"They're not gonna do it, said so yourself" I argued.

"No wait, wait don't listen to him okay, we'll do it" Ed quickly said and I smiled since we had them, hook, line and sinker so we stopped and turned back towards them and I saw both Ed and Harry we're now staring down at Dean and my entwined hands just now noticing it. "We'll do it"

"It's a secret Sam" Dean spoke looking at Sam.

"Look it's a pretty big deal alright and it wasn't easy to dig up, so only if we have your word that you'll shut everything down"

"Totally" Ed agreed lying through his teeth.

"Alright" Sam said after Dean nodded at him and Dean grabbed the fake death certificate out of his inside breast pocket of his jacket. "It's a death certificate from the '30's we got it at the library, according to the coroner the actual cause of death was a self-inflicted gunshot wound-"

"That's right he didn't hang or cut himself" Dean added.

"He shot himself?!" Harry asked sounding as gullible as we knew they would be.

"Yep, with a .45 pistol" I nodded fighting off the smile. "To this day they say he's terrified of them-"

"As a matter of fact, its said if you shoot him with a .45 loaded with these special wrought-iron rounds you'd kill the son of a bitch" Dean added and I counted to exactly five seconds before Harry took off running towards their trailer with Ed trying to be a little bit more discreet.

"Harry slow your roll buddy they're gonna know we're excited" I scoffed and rolled my eyes as we left heading to a diner and I straight away ordered a coffee with our food since although I caught a couple hours but I still felt exhausted so I was nursing the coffee in my hand just as Dean pulled the damn string on this wall toy that laughed manically so I quickly pulled it to turn it off.

"If you pull that string one more time I'm going to kill you" I glared at him but he reached out and pulled it again but I turned it off again and glared at him as he just laughed.

"Come on, you guys need more laughter in your lives, you know your way too tense Evie I can help but you-" I rolled my eyes at Dean turning to Sam.

"They post it yet?" I asked him so he turned the laptop towards me. "…'We've learned from a reputable sources that Mordechai Murdock has a fatal fear of firearms' alright how long do we wait?" I asked looking up at them.

"Long enough for the new story to spread and the legend to change" Sam replied shutting his laptop sliding it back towards him. "I figure by nightfall iron rounds will work the sucker" I nodded seeing Sam hold up his beer to toast, Dean grabbed his beer and clinked it with Sam's then took a long swig before going to put it down but it didn't budge and Sam burst out laughing indicating that he'd done it and I couldn't help not laugh too.

"You didn't" Dean seethed looking up at Sam.

"Oh I did" Sam replied holding up a tube of superglue and I reached for the string this time pulling it making the figure laugh this time as Sam and I continued to laugh, it wasn't exactly my revenge but oh was it sweet.

We waited until dark before returning to the Hell House seeing cops still watching the place but luckily Dean had been stupid enough to steal that stupid laughing wall thing so he set it up in the woods pulling the string to draw the cops to the noise then came back towards us when it worked and we headed up to the Hell House letting ourselves in once again, this time all armed with pistols as we rushed in at the ready guns aimed ready for anything.

"I barely have any skin left on my palm" Dean spoke up still sour over the prank but that line sounded so wrong on so many levels making me laugh as did Sam.

"What's the matter Dean, you feeling that frustrated that you-"

"We're not touching that line with a 10-foot pole" Sam said cutting me off before I could finish and Dean angrily shined the light in Sam's eyes with a glare before we continued to move through the house looking for any sign of this bastard.

"Well you think old Mordechai's home?" Dean asked as we pointed our guns at the door that lead to the basement.

"I don't know" Sam and I replied at the same time.

"Me either" someone suddenly added making us spin with our guns but it was just idiot one and two, Ed and Harry so we un-pointed our guns quickly as they yelled out in shock sticking up their hands.

"Whoa, whoa hey" Ed said making me roll my eyes.

"Are you trying to get yourselves killed!" I yelled at them.

"We're just trying to get a book-and-movie deal okay?" ed replied still holding up his hand looking around like one of us was gonna shoot him and I'd admit I was tempted but before I could say anything else we heard a sound coming from the basement so Dean, Sam and I quickly spun back around pointing our guns at the ready again. "Oh crap" I turned towards Ed with another glare seeing he had his camera pointed at the door. "Guys you wanna…you wanna go open that door for us?"

"Why don't you?" Dean shot back at him but none of us had to open it since it burst open with Mordechai charging at us so we wasted no time firing off shots left right and center and it took a lot of bullets before he finally seemed to disappear but something still didn't feel right so we quickly split up with me getting left behind to watch the two morons.

"Oh god he's gone, he's gone" Ed breathed out in relief.

"Did you get him?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, they got him" Ed replied.

"No on camera, did you get him on camera?" Harry asked him making me roll my eyes again.

"Uh…uh well…I…"

"Let me see it, let me see it" Harry insisted cutting Ed off and grabbed the camera off him.

"Shut up will you's" I snapped at them just as Mordechai reappeared smashing the camera out of Harry's hands making him fall back so I fired off a shot watching as he disappeared again right before Dean reappeared with a worried look at me. "I'm okay" I assured him just as Sam ran back in as well.

"Didn't you guys post that B.S story we gave you?" Dean asked the idiots.

"Of course" Ed replied.

"Then our servers crashed" Harry added and I groaned rolling my eyes.

"So it didn't take?" Dean asked.

"Uh…" Ed said.

"So these…these guns don't work?"

"Yeah" Ed replied making me roll my eyes again.

"Great…Sam any ideas?" I said looking over at him but he just shrugged.

"We are getting out of here" Harry insisted making haste towards the door. "Ed come on!" he came back grabbing his friend dragging him along but I knew that Mordechai isn't just gonna let us leave which I confirmed when we heard them scream so we followed.

"The power of Christ compels you!" I heard Ed yell out so I shook my head at the ridiculous notion that, that would actually work.

"Hey!" Sam yelled out and Mordechai turned towards us.

"That's right, come and get us you ugly son of a bitch!" I yelled then ducked as Mordechai swung his axe at my head.

"Eve move!" Sam yelled so I ducked down again just as Mordechai swung again but this time Sam grabbed the handle pushing back as they wrestled with the axe before Sam was pushed up against the wall with the axe on his throat.

"Get out of here, now!" I yelled at Ed and Harry since they were standing their like frozen deer caught in headlights.

"Run…were out of here!" Ed yelled and they finally ran as I turned back to Sam seeing he was getting the life choked out of him.

"Hey!" I called and Mordechai turned towards me. "Oh crap didn't think that through!" I exclaimed as Mordechai dropped his axe from Sam's throat and started towards me. "Dean!" I yelled and watched him rush in.

"Hey!" he yelled then lit up a string of fire towards Mordechai. "Go, go, go!" I didn't think twice and Sam and I rushed out the door with Dean quickly following us. "Come on" Dean helped me help Sam walk. "Look if Mordechai can't leave the house and we can't kill him…we improvise" Dean said stopping then lit one of our lighters then dropped it into the house setting it alight.

"What the…" I asked shocked but we quickly run hearing Mordechai coming and made a beeline to the trees once we were clear looking back seeing Mordechai standing at the door looking out of us making no move to leave, like Dean said he couldn't leave the house.

"That's your solution?" Sam asked pointing back at the house as he stared at Dean. "Burn the whole damn place to the ground?"

"Well no one will go in anymore?" Dean retorted back and I scoffed. "I mean Mordechai can't haunt a house if there's no house to haunt, its fast and dirty but it works"

"Well what if the legend changes and Mordechai is allowed to leave?" I asked him and he stuttered for any answer having not thought of that.

"Well then we'll just have to come back" he finally replied and rolled my eyes turning back to the house watching it burn.

"Kind of makes you wonder…of all the things we hunted how many existed just because people believed in them?" I frowned because that was a disturbed thought before we all went silent just watching the house burn to the ground.

It was the next night we stopped by the trailer park to hopefully get rid of the whole Hell House legend that way it didn't have the chance to change and saw them walking towards us with brown paper bags talking about absolute nonsense.

"Gentleman and lady" Ed called seeing us.

"Hey guys" Sam replied standing up from his lean against the table and chairs.

"Should we tell them?" Harry asked with a smirk.

"Eh, might as well they're gonna read about it in the trades" Ed replied.

"So this morning we got a phone call from an important Hollywood producer"

"Oh yeah, wrong number?" I asked just to get on their nerves.

"No smartass" Ed replied making my eyes raise up a little since that was the first time he said anything that strongly to me without staring like a horny little teenager. "He read all about the Hell House on our website and wants to option the motion-picture rights, maybe even have us write it"

"And create the RPG" Harry added.

"The what?" Dean asked him.

"Role-playing game" Harry replied like it was obvious.

"Right" Dean muttered back.

"Little lingo for you, any who uh…excuse us we're off to La-La land" Ed replied moving to get in their car which was all packed up to leave.

"Well congratulations, that sounds really great" Sam said with a fake smile on his face.

"Yeah that's awesome, best of luck" Dean added with just as much of a fake smile on his face suddenly putting his arm over my shoulder and I saw Ed glare at the move making me glare back.

"Oh yeah luck, it's got nothing to do with it it's about talent you know sheer unabashed talent" Ed argued and I held back a laugh. "Later" he added before they got into their car and started the piece of crap. "See you around" he said right before driving off as we laughed shaking our heads as we walked towards the Impala.

"I have a confession to make" Sam spoke up.

"What's that?" Dean asked him.

"I uh…I was the one who called them and told them I was a producer" Sam replied and we laughed looking back at their retreating car.

"Well I'm the one who put the dead fish in their back seat" Dean added making me laugh and roll my eyes.

"Try draining their gas tank, they'll get to the highway at least" I said and we all shared another laugh.

"Truce?" Sam asked looking up at us and I knew he was talking about the prank war that we'd unintentionally turned on to Ed and Harry.

"Yeah truce" I replied with a nod.

"At least for the next hundred miles" Dean added getting into the car making me sigh getting into the back as Sam hopped into the front while Dean started her up and turned up the radio before the car rolled forward leaving this place in our rearview mirror.


	18. S1 EP 18 - Something Wicked

**A/N: Three POV's: Evie's, Dean's & Third Person POV**

* * *

**SOMETHING WICKED**

* * *

**Evie's POV**

We were in the car obviously…on the way to our next case…well we think since we'd received coordinates from John again and they were leading us to Fitchburg, Wisconsin but neither Sam nor I had found any sign that there was something to hunt which is why Sam was currently arguing with Dean about it.

"Yeah, you's probably missed something that's what" I heard Dean say making me roll my eyes since Sam and I never missed anything, compared to the both of us nothing ever didn't get revealed but Dean had gotten us in the car none the less and we were driving blindly to this town.

"Dude, we ran LexisNexis, local police records, newspapers and couldn't find a single red flag" Sam argued again making me sigh and lean forward cause this back and forth was teetering on maddening.

"Are you sure you got the coordinates right?" I asked looking over at Dean.

"Yeah, I double checked its Fitchburg, Wisconsin" Dean replied. "Dad wouldn't have sent us coordinates if it wasn't important" he added making me frown since usually he'd be right but something was strange about this one.

"Well I'm telling you I looked, all I found was a big steamy pile of nothing, if Dad's sending us hunting for something, I don't know what" Sam replied angrily.

"Yeah well maybe he's gonna meet us there" Dean argued but Sam just scoffed.

"Yeah because he's been so easy to find up to this point"

"You're a real smartass you know that?" I rolled my eyes at Dean since that wasn't smartass it was the truth. "Don't worry I'm sure there's something in Fitchburg worth killing"

"Yeah, what makes you so sure?" Sam asked.

"Well because I'm the oldest which means I'm always right"

"No it doesn't" Sam and I replied at the exact same time.

"It totally does" Dean argued looking at us before smiling as I rolled my eyes leaning back again picking up the book I had been reading before they started arguing.

When we arrived into town I sent Dean on a coffee run and to dig up answers while Sam and I waited by the car but the more and more I stared at the playground across the street something didn't seem right.

"Well…" Dean spoke up coming towards us with a tray of coffees and handed me and Sam ours. "The waitress thinks that the local Freemasons are up to something sneaky but uh other than that nobody's heard about anything weird going on"

"Dean you got the time?" I asked stopping his advance to get in the car without never letting my eyes leave the playground.

"Ten after 4, why?" he replied then asked.

"What's wrong with this picture?" I asked nodding towards the playground and didn't need to look to know that he'd followed where my eyes were.

"School's out isn't it?"

"Yeah" I nodded frowning at the lone kid playing in the playground. "So where is everybody, this place should be crawling with kids right now" I added finally turning towards him.

"Lets go ask" he replied making me frown but followed him anyway while Sam stayed back. "Sure is quiet out here" he said as we approached a woman sitting on a bench watching the kid obviously her daughter.

"Yeah it's a shame" the woman replied surprising me a little since if I was sitting here with a kid and someone walked up to me like this I'd be on guard but maybe that's just because I knew what was out in the world to be weary off and would be a horrible paranoid parent.

"Why's that?" I asked her.

"You know, kids getting sick it's a terrible thing" she replied looking up at us.

"How many?" Dean asked her.

"Just five or six but serious, hospital serious" she replied making me frown. "A lot of parents are getting pretty anxious, they think it's catching" I frowned catching Dean's look before we returned to the Impala getting in and drove to the hospital to take a look for ourselves but made a quick stop over to change into our suits.

"Dude, dude I am not using this I'd" Sam quietly protested as we walked in.

"Why not?" Dean asked back just as quietly.

"Because it says 'bikini inspector' on it" Sam replied and Dean smiled as I rolled my eyes.

"Don't worry, she won't look that close, hell she won't even ask to see it, it's all about confidence Sammy" Dean replied then spun Sam to the nurse station.

"Hi, I'm Doctor Jerry Kaplan, center of disease control" Sam said as soon as the nurse smiled up at him.

"Can I see some ID?" she asked and I glared at Dean since so much for his 'she won't ask for ID plan' and Sam looked back with a small glare of his own.

"Yeah of course" he replied quickly grabbing the ID card back out of his breast pocket and showed it to her quickly not letting her see it thoroughly. "Now could you direct me to the pediatrics ward, please?" Sam added not letting her question the quick flash of his ID.

"Okay well just go down the hall, turn left, up the stairs" she replied and Sam nodded a polite smile at her before turning to us and glared massively at Dean who just smiled.

"See told you it'd work" Dean said still smiling and Sam shoo his head.

"Follow me, it's upstairs" Sam replied leading the way as we followed but I hated being here since the last time I was in a hospital it hadn't been all that great as I was watching Dean die but I kept quiet about it since we didn't talk about it and continued to follow Sam until Dean suddenly stopped looking into a room making me pause turning back confused.

"Dean" I called and he looked up before continuing on following Sam into the ward and found the pediatrician in charge.

"Thanks for seeing us Dr Heidecker" Dean said as he was leading us through the ward.

"Well I'm glad you guys are here I was just about to call the CDC myself, how'd you find out anyway?"

"Oh some GP, I forget his name" Dean replied dismissively. "He called Atlanta and must've beat you to the punch"

"So you say you've got six cases so far?" Sam asked getting down to it.

"Yeah, yeah five weeks, at first we thought it was a garden variety bacterial pneumonia not that newsworthy but now…" I looked back frowning at the kids all looking like they were on deaths door and that wasn't right.

"Now what?" Sam asked.

"The kids arent responding to antibiotics, their white cell counts keep going down their immune systems just arent doing their job its like their bodies are wearing out"

"Excuse me Dr Heidecker?" a nurse quickly asked handing him a clipboard.

"You ever seen anything this before?" Sam quickly asked.

"Never this severe" he replied

"The way it spreads that's a new one for me" the nurse added.

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"It works its way through families but only the children, one sibling after the other" she replied making me frown confused by all this since none of that made sense to any disease known to me.

"You mind if we interview a few of the kids?" Dean asked nodding towards the room.

"They're not conscious" she replied.

"None of them?" Sam asked.

"No" she replied sadly shaking her head.

"Can we…can we talk to the parents?" Dean asked them.

"If you think it'll help" Dr Heidecker replied.

"Yeah, yeah who was your most recent admission?" Dean asked and the doc pointed us to a father who had both of his daughters admitted and he wasn't too happy about being separated and knew neither would I in this situation.

"I should get back to my girls" he said after we tried asking him a few questions.

"We understand that and we really appreciate you talking to us" Sam replied always being the sincere one out of us three. "Now you say Mary's the oldest?"

"Thirteen" he replied looking up at us.

"Okay and she came down with it first, right and then…?"

"Bethany, the next night" he said nodding.

"Within 24 hours?" Sam asked.

"I guess" he shrugged. "Look I already went through all this with the doctor"

"Right now, just a few more questions if you don't mind" Dean cut in. "Um…how do you think they caught pneumonia, were they in the cold anything like that?"

"No we think it was an open window"

"Both times?" I asked to clarify.

"The first time I don't…I don't really remember but the second time for sure, I know I closed it before I put Bethany to bed" he replied.

"So you think she opened it?" Sam asked with a confused frown.

"It's a second story window, no ledge no one else could have" he replied so we thanked him and let him get back to his family as we started walking out.

"You know this might not be anything supernatural, might just be pneumonia" Sam spoke up as we walked.

"Maybe" Dean replied but I could hear the hesitance in this voice to believe that. "Or maybe something opened that window, I don't know man but Dad sent us here for a reason I think we might be barking up the right tree"

"I'll tell you one thing" Sam said stopping.

"What?" Dean and I asked him stopping to.

"That guy we just talked to…I'm betting it'll be a while before he goes home" we all shared a knowing look before we left completely getting back into the car heading to their house after changing from our suits and broke in checking the girls bedroom for any sign of something supernatural.

"You guys got anything?" Sam asked from where he was with the blacklight moving it over the walls.

"No, nothing" Dean replied moving the EMF around.

"Me neither" I added just looking for general clues and was over by the window looking around for signs and saw something on the outside windowsill so I opened the window. "Hey Dean?"

"Yeah?" he asked.

"You were right" I replied pushing the window open more as I turned to them. "It's not pneumonia" they walked over and looked down at the handprint rotted into the wood. "It's rotted"

"What the hell leaves a handprint like that?" Sam asked but I shrugged not having a clue.

* * *

**Dean's POV**

I stared down at the handprint my mind instantly recognizing it even though I haven't seen it since I was a kid but that hunt Dad was on was permanently fixed into my brain reminding me all the reasons why I had to protect Sam.

"I know why Dad sent us here" I spoke up after a minute. "He's faced this thing before" I turned seeing them both giving me confused looks. "He wants us to finish the job" I walked out and they immediately bombarded me with questions so I told them that it was a Shtriga on the way to a hotel for the night.

"So what the hell is a Shtriga?" Sam asked as we got out.

"It's kind of like a witch I think, I don't know much about them" I replied moving to the boot seeing Evie regarding me carefully and I knew she could tell something was up with me, we always did when it was one of us.

"Well I've never heard of it and it's not in Dad's journal" Sam argued as I opened the boot to grab out stuff.

"Yeah Dad hunted one in Fort Douglas, Wisconsin about 16, 17 years ago, you were there, you don't remember?" I asked looking up at Sam.

"No" he replied shaking his head.

"Guess he caught wind it's in Fitchburg now and kicked us the coordinates"

"So wait, this…" Eve cut in pausing.

"Shtriga" I supplied knowing that's what she was looking for.

"Right, you think it's the same one your Dad hunted before?" she asked looking up.

"Yeah maybe" I replied closing the hood after having everything.

"But if Dad went after it, why is it still breathing air?" Sam asked still pressing me.

"Cause it got away" I shrugged.

"Got away?"

"Yeah Sammy, it happens" I replied turning to him after seeing his dumbfounded look.

"Not very often" he said shaking his head again.

"I don't know what to tell you, maybe Dad didn't have his Wheaties that morning" I shrugged.

"What else do you remember?" Sam continued.

"Nothing I was a kid, alright?" I replied heading inside to check in and rang the bell watching a kid come from out the back room.

"King or two queens?" he asked.

"Two queens" I replied looking back at Sam and Eve outside and he looked to then scoffed.

"Yeah I bet" I raised an eye.

"What'd you say?" I asked since this kid had a lot of nerve.

"Nice car" he smiled just as the door opened and a woman walked in.

"Hi" she greeted.

"Hi" I said back turning to her.

"Checking in?"

"Yeah" I nodded and she turned to the boy.

"Uh do me a favor, go and get your brother some dinner"

"I'm helping a guest" he talked back and she gave him a look making me smile at the kid. "Two queens" he added before walking back into the back room and I laughed ironically.

"Funny kid"

"Oh yeah, he thinks so" she replied writing something down. "Will that be cash or credit?"

"You take Mastercard?" I asked and she nodded. "Perfect, here you go" I handed her one of the stolen cards then grabbed the clipboard when she slid it to me about to sign but looked up at the two kids in the back, the older kid pouring milk for his brother and couldn't help remember doing that for Sam growing up.

**(Flashback – Third POV)**

_"When's Dad gonna get back?" Sammy asked. _

_"Tomorrow" Dean replied getting the Spaghetti-Oh's off the camp stove. _

_"When?" Sam pressed. _

_"I don't know" Dean replied pouring the Spaghetti-Oh's into the bowl in front of Sam. "He usually comes in late though, now eat your dinner" _

_"I'm sick of Spaghetti-Oh's" Sam whined. _

_"Well you're the one who wanted them" Dean replied spinning to him as he put the pot back. _

_"I want Lucky Charms" _

_"There's no more Lucky Charms" _

_"I saw the box" Sam argued. _

_"Okay maybe there is but there's only enough for one bowl and I haven't had any yet" Dean replied but Sam just gave him the 'puppy' look, Dean grabbed the bowl and tipped the Spaghetti-Oh's into the bin before getting a clean bowl and the box of Lucky Charms. _

_"Do you want the prize" Sam asked his older brother. "And can I call Bobby and Evie after I eat" _

_"Sure" Dean replied taking both the prize and to his question. _

I snapped myself out of the memory looking up when the woman called my attention and looked at her seeing her handing the card back so I grabbed it off her then signed a fake signature into the books and the receipt before went back out to Sam and Eve.

* * *

**Evie's POV**

When Dean came back out of the office I told tell something was troubling him even more than before but knew not to bring it up in front of Sam because he'd just get dismissive so we followed him to the room and Sam got straight onto his computer to search information on the Shtriga while Dean looked through the books and I made coffee handing Dean a cup before grabbing one for myself overlooking what he had so far.

"Well you were right" Sam spoke up with a single scoff scratching the back of his head. "It wasn't easy to find but you were right, a Shtriga is a kind of witch they're Albanian but legends about them date back to ancient Rome, they feed off of _spiritus vitae_"

"Spirit what?" Dean asked and I rolled my eyes since it was basic Latin.

"Vitae, its Latin and translates to 'breathe of life'" I replied and they both gave me a surprised look making me roll my eyes again at the lack of faith these boys had in me that I knew Latin.

"She's right, it's kind of like your life force or essence" Sam added his surprise turning into a smile and nod my way.

"Didn't the doctor say the kid's bodies were wearing out?" Dean asked without looking up from the notebook he was writing in.

"It's a thought, you know she takes your vitality maybe your immunity goes to hell, pneumonia takes hold" I replied nodding my head since it was an idea on what was happening to the kids.

"Anyway, Shtriga's can feed off anyone but they prefer-"

"Children" Dean said cutting Sam off.

"Yeah probably because they have stronger life force and get this: 'Shtriga's are invulnerable to all weapons devised by God and man'"

"No that's not right" Dean argued putting down his pen and walked towards the bag on our bed as Sam and I gave him a confused look. "She's vulnerable when she feeds"

"What?" Sam asked him.

"If you catch her while eating, you can blast her with a consecrated wrought iron, buckshot's or rounds I think" Dean replied grabbing his journal out of the bag then came back over to me.

"How do you know that?" Sam asked him.

"Dad told me, I remember"

"Oh…so anything else Dad might've mentioned?" Sam asked him.

"No that's it" Dean said shaking his head but I could tell there was something else. "What?" he asked when Sam continued to stare at him.

"Nothing" he replied then stood up. "So assuming we can kill the thing when it eats, we still got to find the things first which ain't gonna be a cakewalk, Shtriga's take on human disguise when they're not hunting"

"What kind of human disguise?" I asked him.

"Historically something innocuous could be anything but it's usually a feeble old woman which may be how the whole witches-as-old-crones legend got started"

"Hang on" Dean interrupted walking to the table behind us and picked up the map. "Check this out, I marked down all the addresses of the victims, these are the houses that have been hit so far and dead center-" he pointed.

"The hospital" Sam and I said at the same time.

"The hospital, when we were there I saw a patient, an old woman" Dean replied but I looked up since that didn't scream foul play.

"An old person, huh?" I asked smiling up at him.

"Yeah" he nodded.

"In the hospital…" I breathed out dramatically. "Better call the coastguard" I laughed.

"Well listen smartass, she had an inverted cross hanging on her wall" he spat back and the smile dropped from my face and he gave me a 'in your face' look, so we found ourselves back in the hospital despite the late hour and Dean was leading the way to where he'd seen this old woman.

"Good night, doctor" we heard and Dean pushed us back behind the wall so we weren't spotted and blow our covers.

"See you, Betty"

"Try to get some sleep" the nurse said as Dr Heidecker walked past as we had our backs turned in case but he didn't see us so we continued on once the coast was clear and found the room 237, Sam reached for the handle as Dean and I reached back grabbing our guns out from behind our jeans and popped the safety's off and Sam gave us a look but we just motioned him to open the door.

We walked in stealthily with Dean and I training our guns on the old woman who was dead still in the wheelchair and it wasn't long before Sam also had his gun out as we walked around to look at the woman staring up at the wall so Dean leant closer and closer.

"Who the hell are you?" she suddenly asked and Dean jumped out of his skin falling backwards into a cabinet. "Who's there?" she asked as Sam flipped on the lights. "You trying to steal my stuff, they're always stealing around here"

"No ma'am were maintenance, we're sorry" Sam replied as Dean breathed calming his heart back down running a hand over his face almost making me laugh because she'd scared the absolute shit out of him. "We thought you were sleeping"

"Uh nonsense, I was sleeping with my peepers open" she laughed making us all share a severely creeped out look, she may not be the Shtriga but didn't mean she wasn't a creepy old lady. "And fix that crucifix, would you I've asked four damn times already" we looked at it and Dean lightly touched it and it fell the right way so we left.

The next morning we drove back to the motel after driving around the streets around the hospital in case we spotted something but didn't see a damn thing and I was tired from the lack of sleep but Sam was overly chipper still laughing and enjoying the fact that Dean got the shit scared out of him.

"…'I was sleeping with my peepers open'?" Sam laughed climbing out of the Impala with Dean and I following.

"I almost smoked that old gal, I swear" Dean replied making me smile as I ran a hand over his shoulder as I passed him. "It's not funny" he added when Sam was still laughing.

"Oh man you should've seen your face Dean" Sam laughed enough to make me smile again

"Oh yeah laugh it up, now were back to square one" Dean replied as I looked back at Dean but he wasn't looking at us with annoyance like I expected him to be instead he was looking over towards the check-in office where I saw the motel managers eldest son sitting on a bench. "Hang on" he quickly said and started walking towards the kid so Sam and I followed. "Hey, what's wrong?" Dean asked him.

"My brothers sick" the kid replied looking over at us.

"The little guy?" Dean asked him making me frown as the kid nodded his head.

"Pneumonia, he's in the hospital" my frown deepened since this thing had been so close but we hadn't been here and now another kid was sick and that was on us. "It's my fault"

"Oh come on, how?" I asked taking a seat beside him.

"I should have made sure the window was latched, he wouldn't have gotten pneumonia if the window was latched" the kid replied and I saw Dean's face making me look back at the kid, a kid shouldn't think that but I knew Dean pretty much thought like that his entire life, he felt responsible for Sam and this kid was the same with his brother.

"Listen to me, I can promise you that this is not your fault…okay?" Dean said getting the kid to look at him.

"It's my job to look after him" the kid argued and I saw Sam looking at Dean now too noticing the similarities between this kid and Dean.

"Michael" his Mom suddenly called coming out of the office with a few pillows and blankets along with a teddy bear likely intended for her other son, she walked to her can and Michael was quick to follow her. "I want you to turn on the 'no vacancy' sign while I'm gone, I've got Denise covering room service so don't bother with any of the rooms-"

"I'm going with you" Michael protested cutting her off.

"Not now Michael"

"But I gotta see Asher"

"Hey Michael" Dean cut in taking steps towards Michael. "Hey, I know how you feel, okay I'm a big brother too but you gotta go easy on your Mom right now, okay?"

"Damn it" his Mom cursed having dropped her purse in her rush.

"I got it" Sam said dropping to pick it up for her. "Here" he handed it back to her.

"Thanks" she replied nodding at him.

"Hey listen your in no condition to drive, why don't you let me give you a lift to the hospital" Dean offered.

"No I couldn't possibly-"

"No it's no trouble, I insist" Dean replied cutting off her protest and held his hand out for her keys.

"Thanks" she said handing them over then kissed Michael's head while I shared a look with Sam and Dean. "Be good" I heard her say to Michael before getting into her car with Dean closing her door for her before he turned to us.

"We're gonna kill this thing, I want it dead you hear me?" Dean whispered to us holding out the Impala keys to me and I took them before watching him go around getting into the driver's side and I watched him go before turning to Sam.

"Let's go to the library, we need to find more information on Shtriga's" I nodded to his suggestion before turning back to Michael who was looking in the direction of the disappearing car.

"Hey your brother's gonna be okay, just keep faith okay" I smiled at him but he didn't ever look at me before he rushed inside making my smile drop as I looked up at Sam.

"I wouldn't worry about it, he's a lot like Dean"

"Yeah I noticed" I scoffed as we walked towards the Impala and I held the keys out for him but he just smiled.

"You drive, what Dean doesn't know-" I laughed rolling my eyes but got into the drivers seat as he got in the passenger and I drove us over to the local library where we dived head first into research with him on the computer and me looking through any books I could find. "Hey, how's the kid?" I heard Sam say making me look up from the current book seeing he was on the phone. "Eve and I are at the library, trying to find out as much as we can about this Shtriga" I leaned closer to hear.

_"Yeah, what do you got?"_

"Well bad news, I started with Fort Douglas around the time you said Dad was there-"

_"And?" _Dean pressed.

"Same deal, before that there was…there was Ogdenville, before that North Haverbrook and Brockway, every 15 to 20 years it hits a new town" I frowned having read though the info Sam had found them grabbed the phone pressing it to my ear.

"Dean, this thing is just getting started in Fitchburg, in all these other places it goes on for months…dozens of kids before the Shtriga finally moves on, kids just languish into comas and then they die"

_"How far back does this thing go?" _Dean asked as I held the phone back out to Sam.

"Uh I don't know…the earliest mention I could find was this place called Black River Falls back in the 1890's, talk about a horror show" Sam replied flipping through the articles.

"Wait, wait stop Sam" I called out stopping him on one that had a photo staring at a familiar face.

"Whoa" Sam added seeing it to.

_"What?" _Dean asked us.

"Hold on, we're looking at a photograph right now of a bunch of doctors standing around a kids bed, one of the doctors is Heidecker" Sam said as we continued to stare at the photo.

_"And?" _Dean asked clearly not getting what we were saying.

"And this picture was taken in 1893" Sam replied.

_"You're sure?" _Dean asked and I knew that tone of voice and I didn't like it immediately.

"Yeah" Sam nodded. "Yeah absolutely"

"Dean don't do-" I quickly yelled out but Sam dropped the phone looking at it.

"He just hung up" Sam stated.

"We have to go" I said jumping out of my seat grabbing my jacket off the back of the seat and he was quickly following me as I went out towards the Impala sending Dean a text. **_Don't do anything, come back to the motel – Eve. _**

We got back to the motel and I was more than relieved to see Dean already waiting for us and didn't look injured so I knew that meant he hadn't done what I thought he was gonna do and we filled him in on the article.

"We should have thought of this before, a doctors a perfect disguise you're trusted you can control the whole thing" Sam ranted but my eyes were following Dean watching his shoulder tense with anger as he took his jacket off throwing it down.

"That son of a bitch"

"I'm surprised you didn't draw on him right there" I replied given he'd told us that Heidecker had been in the room with him when we told him.

"Yeah well…first of all I'm not gonna open fire in a frigging pediatrics ward" he shot back throwing a towel that he'd used to wipe the back of his neck.

"Good call" Sam scoffed with a smile.

"Second, it wouldn't have done any good cause the bastards bulletproof unless he's chowing down on something and third, I wasn't packing which is probably a really good thing because I probably would've burned a clip in him off the principal alone" Dean added practically radiating anger like he always did when kids were being hurt by the creatures we hunted, you wouldn't think it but I knew Dean had a soft spot for kids.

"You're getting wise in your old age" Sam replied and I had to bite back the laugh.

"Your damn right because now I know how we're gonna get it" Dean suddenly said surprising me on two points, one he didn't disagree with Sam calling him old and two, on what the hell he meant on how we're gonna get this son of a bitch.

"What do you mean?" I asked looking up at him.

"The Shtriga works through siblings, right?" he asked

"Right" I nodded not sure where he was headed with this.

"Well last night-"

"It went after Asher" Sam finished understanding where Dean was going with this.

"So I'm thinking tonight it's probably gonna come after Michael" Dean replied and my eyes widened with understanding.

"Then we have to get him out of here" I stated standing up from where I'd been sitting on one of the beds.

"No, no that would blow the whole deal" Dean argued making me frown confused again.

"What?" Sam and I asked him.

"Yeah" he replied and then it clicked.

"Then you wanna use the kid as bait?" I asked surprised and he raised his eyes. "Are you nuts?!" I exclaimed since that was insane. "No, forget it that's out of the question"

"It's not out of the question Evelyn it's the only way!" Dean spat back at me making me glare at him especially for using my full name. "If this thing disappears again it could be years before we get another chance"

"Michaels a kid, I'm not gonna dangle him in front of that thing like a worm on a hook!" I yelled back standing off in front of him.

"Dad did not send me here to walk away"

"Sent you here?" I asked leveling a stare with his.

"He didn't send you here, he sent us here Dean" Sam quickly interfered getting between us and I was glad for it because I was ready to knock some damn sense into Dean.

"This isn't about you Sam or about Evelyn alright I'm the one that screwed up, it's my fault, there's no telling how many kids have gotten hurt because of me"

"What are you saying Dean?" Sam asked him while I remained furious enough to stay quiet. "How is it your fault?" Sam asked him again but Dean was suddenly tight lipped pissing me off again.

"Dean!" I pressed wanting to know what this was all about. "You've been hiding something from the get-go, since when does John bail on a hunt?" I had a feeling that was what this was about.

"She's right, since when does he let something get away?" Sam added as we watched Dean move to one of the beds and sit down. "Now talk to us man, tell us what's going on" Sam added and I watched Dean's jaw clench then unclench.

"Fort Douglas, Wisconsin…"

* * *

**Dean's POV**

"It was the third night in this crap room and I was climbing the walls man, I needed to get some air…" I explained diving head first into the reason I couldn't let this thing get away again. "…Dad just grabbed us and booked, dropped us off at Bobby's about five hours away by the time he got back to Fort Douglas the Shtriga disappeared it was…it was just gone, it never resurfaced until now" I laughed ironically looking up at Eve seeing she was looking at me and I wondered if she even remembered that Dad had dropped us off and my quietness afterwards, she would've been 8 at the time. "You know Dad never spoke about it again, I didn't ask but he…he looked at me different, you know which was worse not that I blamed him, he gave me an order and I didn't listen and I almost got you killed" I added looking at Sam at the last part.

"You were just a kid" Sam said.

"Don't" I spat back cutting him off shaking my head. "Don't, Dad knew this was unfinished business for me, he sent me here to finish it"

"But using Michael…" Sam replied and I looked up at Evie who was hovering near the bed avoiding my eyes as I waited for her to argue again too. "I don't know Dean, I mean how about one of us hides under the cover, you know we'll be the bait"

"No, it won't work" I replied shaking my head. "It's got to get close enough to feed, it'll see us" I added then looked up at Evie again and she finally met my eyes. "Believe me I don't like it but it's got to be the kid" I added standing up walking away but I felt her hand touch my shoulder.

"Alright, I don't like it but I'm with you Dean like always" I smiled a short appreciative smile then nodded before we headed to the office and tried to convince the kid but he wasn't having it.

"Your crazy, just go away or I'm calling the cops" he yelled picking up the phone.

"Hang on a second, just listen to me you have to believe me okay?" I replied looking the kid straight in the eyes. "This thing came through your window and it attacked your brother, I've seen it I know what it looks like because it attacked my brother once too" I added nodding back at Sam and he finally put the phone back into the receiver.

"This thing is it like…it has this long black robe?" Michael asked and I nodded.

"You saw it last night, didn't you?" I asked him.

"I thought I was having a nightmare" he replied barely looking at us.

"I'd give anything not to tell you this but sometimes nightmares are real"

"So why are you telling me?" he asked looking up at me.

"Because we need your help"

"My help?" he asked.

"We can kill it, me and them it's what we do but we can't do it without you" I replied and saw the instant look of fear on the kids face.

"What…no!"

"Michael listen to me, this thing hurt Asher and it's gonna keep hurting kids unless we stop it, do you understand me?" I said but he shook his head and we had no choice I wasn't gonna press the kid any further.

* * *

**Evie's POV**

Dean began pacing when we got back to the room and I knew he was annoyed that Michael didn't want to help us but I couldn't help be relieved since I didn't agree that using a kid was a good idea especially since he was terrified, I could see it on his face and it reminded me of Dean when John had dropped them off at the time Dean described since I'd always wondered what had happened since Dean had been so bizarre during that visit.

**(FLASHBACK – SIOUX FALLS, SOUTH DAKOTA – around 16 years prior)**

_I was in my room coloring when I heard daddy calling out for me so I dropped my pencils and walked out and started down the stairs only to be met with the sight of Uncle John, Sammy and Dean so I ran the rest of the way and immediately pulled Sammy into a hug. _

_"Sammy!" _

_"Evie!" he yelled back before I smiled up at John who was smiling down at us. _

_"Hey sweat pea, how you been?" he asked as I smiled brighter. _

_"Better now Uncle John, I missed you's" I replied wrapping my arms around his waist and he hugged me back with one arm before I turned to Dean but he wasn't meeting anyone's eyes. "Deany?" he turned to me with a tight lipped smile but it didn't reach his eyes. _

_"Hi Evie" he replied but I frowned knowing something was wrong but before I could ask Uncle John spoke up. _

_"I should be back for them in a few days" _

_"Your leaving?" I asked suddenly sad since I didn't get to see him that often. _

_"Yeah, I'm sorry sweet pea but I'll be back" he replied pulling me into another small hug before hugging Sam then looked at Dean before he left without even hugging his oldest son making me all the more curious on what happened. _

_"You boy's hungry, I was just about to make some burgers?" Dad spoke up as soon as John was gone. _

_"Sure Uncle Bobby" Sam replied but Dean didn't even say anything and went upstairs and I heard a door closing. _

_"Is he okay?" I asked turning to Sammy. _

_"I don't know, Dad just got us in the car and brought us here I don't know what happened but they're not talking" I frowned. _

_"Why don't you kids go wash up and you's can help make the patty's" Dad said so we nodded and headed up the stairs towards the bathroom but I stopped hesitating in front of the spare bedroom which is where the boys and John stayed when they visited. _

_"I'll catch up Sammy" he nodded continuing towards the bathroom as I raised my hand and knocked on the door. "Dean?" I didn't receive and answer in return. "Dean can I come in?" _

_"Leave me alone" he replied back making me frown. _

_"Okay, I'll save you some food" I walked away but really didn't want to, Dean was my best friend and I wanted to know why he was upset, that's what best friends do for each other. _

Dean had barely came out of their room for the whole three days that they'd been here and to this day I'd always wondered what had happened to make him shut me out that time but now I understood which is why I knew why this was so important to him, he'd dedicated his life to protecting Sam and he'd almost lost him when it was his one job and John's reaction only made it worse.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when someone knocked on the door and we all looked up over at it before Dean went over answering it while Sam and I stood looking past him to see it was Michael who suddenly looked determined.

"If you kill it, will Asher get better?" he asked straight away and Dean looked back at us for a second.

"Honestly, we don't know"

"You said you're a big brother" Michael replied looking up at Dean.

"Yeah" Dean nodded.

"You'd take care of your little brother?" Michael asked and I fought back my scoff. "You'd do anything for him?"

"Yeah I would" Dean agreed with absolute sincerity.

"Me too" Michael nodded back. "I'll help" he added making my eyes widen a little since my wariness was back since I still didn't agree with this but knew better than to stand between big brothers wanting to protect their little brothers.

We quickly got to work setting everything up with Dean and I in Michael and Asher's bedroom setting up cameras so we'll be able to keep an eye on him at all times and know exactly when the Shtriga arrives, Dean was setting up the camera while I sat on the end of Michael's bed as he watched Dean nervously.

"This camera has night vision on it, so we'll be able to see as clear as day" Dean explained as he was setting it up. "Are we good?" he yelled out to Sam who was in the other room making sure it was pointed right.

"Hair to the right" we heard him call back so Dean turned it. "There, there" he called so Dean stopped.

"What do I do?" Michael asked us.

"Just stay under the covers" I replied unable to stop thinking about what a terrible idea this was.

"And if it shows up?" he asked again.

"Well we'll be right in the next room, we're gonna come in with guns" Dean replied this time sitting on the other side. "So as soon as we do, you roll off this bed and you crawl under it"

"What if you shoot me?" he asked making me smile a little.

"We won't shoot you, we're good shots" Dean replied smiling at the kid too.

"Don't worry we're not gonna fire until your clear, okay?" I added as he nodded.

"Have you heard a gunshot before?" Dean asked him.

"Like in the movies?" Michael asked back and I shared a small look with Dean.

"It's gonna be a lot louder than in the movies, so we want you to stay under the bed cover your ears and do not come out until we say so, you understand?" Dean replied and I couldn't help the small smile as I couldn't help thinking that he was great with kids but I turned back to the kid seeing he'd become nervous again.

"Michael are you sure you want to do this?" I asked him. "You don't have to, it's okay we won't be mad"

"No I'm okay, just don't shoot me" he replied trying his best to sound confidant.

"We're not gonna let anything happen to you" I said squeezing his hand on the bed with a soft gentle smile in hopes to reassure him but was more reassuring myself. "We promise" I added looking back at Dean seeing him smiling at me before he turned to Michael nodding his head in agreement.

"We'll be right outside" Dean added before we stood and walked out closing the door behind us walking towards Sam and Dean took the seat beside him and I sat down in his lap as he pulled me to sit down putting his arms around my waist as we sat and waited. "What time is it?" Dean asked after a while.

"Three" Sam replied checking his watch listening back in with the headphones. "You sure these iron rounds are gonna work?" Sam asked him.

"Consecrated iron rounds and yeah it's what Dad used last time" Dean replied tightening his grip on my waist as my eyes never left the screen.

"Hey Dean, I'm sorry" Sam suddenly said.

"For what?" Dean asked him.

"You know…I've really given you a lot of crap for always following Dad's orders but I know why you do it"

"Oh god, kill me now" I rolled my eyes hitting the arm that was wrapped around my waist but then my eyes settled on something moving near the window and I leant closer.

"Wait look" they both became serious and leaned forward too and if Dean didn't have hold of my waist I would have fallen off his lap as we watched it closely seeing the window slide open almost by itself but we knew better and grabbed our guns from the table in front of us getting ready clicking the safety's off.

"Now?" Sam and I asked.

"Not yet" Dean replied watching the screen as the Shtriga got closer and closer to Michael before the video started distorting but luckily came back as the Shtriga started leaning down towards Michael.

"Now" I said unable to sit back anymore and jumped up, we ran in kicking the door down yelling for the bastards attention "Michael get down!" I yelled once we were inside and saw the kid do exactly what we told him to do and once he was clear we opened fire loading almost our entire clips into the thing before it fell back.

"Mike you alright?" Dean asked straight away.

"Yeah" we heard him reply from underneath the bed.

"Sit tight" Dean said before walking towards the Shtriga to make sure it was dead while Sam and I kept our guns trained on the thing just in case but it looked to be dead so we relaxed a fraction as Dean looked back at us but the thing was suddenly up and grabbed hold of Dean's throat.

"Dean!" I yelled as it threw him back into a bookshelf then moved lightning fast towards Sam and I before either of us had a chance to pull the trigger, I was sent flying backwards into the wall once again smacking my head, my eyes clouding with blurry images straight away as I blindly searched for my gun.

"Hey!" I heard Dean call out right before a gunshot as I slumped against the ground. "You okay little brother?" I didn't hear Sam reply so he must have signaled he was okay instead of answering. "Eve?"

"Kind of, tell you I'm sick of getting thrown into walls" I replied moving to stand up feeling the back of my head coming away once again with blood meaning I'd re-opened the previous head injury I had back there as we once again approached the son of a bitch watching as it's face started to collapse in of itself but Dean fired a couple more shots into the thing just to make sure and Michael popped his head out from underneath the bed.

"It's okay Michael, you can come out now" Dean said wrapping his arm around my waist cupping my cheek with the other hand looking at something on my forehead meaning I probably had a cut there as well and when I looked him over I saw blood dripping down the side of his face from cuts above his eye as Michael came out completely and came towards us while looking at the thing with fear and shock.

"It's okay" I said placing a hand on his shoulder but he surprised me but wrapping his arms around my waist and I looked up at Dean and Sam seeing them both smiling at this.

The next morning we were all cleaned up packing stuff into the back of the Impala getting ready to leave, the same old deal after every hunt but we saw Michael's mother…Joanna I think her name was looking around so Dean went up to her.

"Hey Joanna, how's Asher doing?" he asked straight away making me smile because he sounded generally concerned making me once again think about how good and caring he was when it came to kids and thought about how if the situation had been different he would've made a great father.

"Have you seen Michael?" she asked.

"Mom, Mom!" Michael yelled running up to us answering her question for us.

"Hey" she smiled at him wrapping him up in a hug.

"How's Ash?" Michael asked her.

"Got some good news, your brothers gonna be fine"

"Really?" Michael asked her with the biggest smile I've seen the kid have.

"Yeah really no one can explain it, it's…it's a miracle" Joanna replied and we shared a quick relieved smile since killing the Shtriga had saved Asher's life and probably the other kids too. "They're gonna keep him overnight for observation but after that he's coming home"

"That's great" Dean replied.

"How are all the other kids doing?" I asked just wanting to make sure that they were okay too.

"Good, real good a bunch of them should be checking out in a few days, Dr Travis says the wards gonna be like a ghost town" Joanna replied with a smile.

"Dr Travis, what about Dr Heidecker?" Sam asked her.

"Oh he wasn't in today, must have been sick or something" try dead…I thought to myself.

"Yeah, yeah must have" Dean replied probably thinking the same thing I was.

"So did anything happen while I was gone?" Joanna asked looking down at her son who's eyes briefly moved in our direction.

"No, same old stuff" he replied making me smile.

"Okay, you can go see Ash"

"Now?" Michael asked excitedly.

"Only if you want to" she replied and Michael smiled at us before running towards their car. "I better go before he hotwires the car and drives himself" Joanna added before walking away and we continued to smile before Dean turned to us and closed the boot after grabbing the keys.

"It's too bad" Sam said as we walked to get in the Impala.

"Oh they'll be fine" Dean replied.

"That's not what I meant" Sam replied making me raise my eye. "I meant Michael, he'll always know there are things out there in the dark, never be the same you know?" Sam added making me frown since at least that was better off then being dead or losing his brother. "Sometimes I wish that…"

"What?" Dean asked when Sam trailed off.

"I wish I could have that kind of innocence" Sam replied before we watched their car finally drive off.

"If it means anything, sometimes I wish you could too, both of you" Dean said turning back to us and I frowned since I didn't since that would mean I'd never met them and I would never wish that since they were everything to me but didn't say anything more as we got in and Dean drove off leaving yet another hunt in the rearview mirror.

* * *

**A/N: Please let me know what you guys think, it really helps me right knowing that my stories are worth reading. **


	19. S1 Ep 19 - Provenance

**PROVENANCE**

* * *

**Evie's POV**

Once again we were sitting in a bar only this time I wasn't sitting with Sam helping him look for a case since I just really wanted to relax especially having not been able to in a while so Dean and I were sitting at the bar ordering a couple drinks but a horny bimbo decided to take a swing at Dean.

"Hi, I'm Brandy" I scoffed moving between them since I just wasn't in the mood to watch some bitch flirt with my boyfriend.

"He's taken, move along now" I spat glaring at her and she looked over at Dean as if seeing he was gonna argue but when he did nothing but smile down at me she walked off with a huff.

"Wow Eve, didn't beg you-"

"Shut up" I said cutting him off as I took the seat beside him again waving my hand towards the bartender who came over. "Two beers" he nodded turning and handed two beers over just as I felt Dean's hand start travelling up my thigh bringing the skirt of my dress up with it.

"You know, we could always go back to the motel leave Sam here to do all the work" I looked up and over the top of his shoulder saw Sam waving us over.

"I'd like that but he's currently waving us over" I replied nodding towards Sam and Dean looked holding up a finger telling Sam to wait.

"We'll grab our own room tonight then, I need some Dean and Evelyn time" I found myself smiling but jumped when his hand rose further up so I quickly grabbed it.

"One, not here Dean and two, Sam really seems to want us" I replied seeing Sam waving another urgent gesture for us and even mouthing 'Get over here' "And three we'll definitely get that extra room tonight" I quickly kissed his cheek before grabbing one of the beers and hopped off the stool heading towards Sam with a reluctant and annoyed Dean following me with his own beer.

"Alright so I think I got something" Sam started as soon as we reached the table he was sitting at.

"Yeah us too, we need to take a little shore leave-" I stepped on Dean's foot.

"He's kidding" I quickly said seeing Sam smiling at the exchange.

"We can hook you up with someone too, Eve here is an excellent wing-gal" I scoffed shaking my head at Dean.

"No thanks, I can get my own dates" Sam protested.

"Yeah you can but you won't" Dean replied and I rolled my eyes.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Sam asked him.

"Nothing, what do you got?" Dean replied dismissing it and Sam looked back down at the newspaper in his hand.

"Mark and Ann Telesca of New Paltz, New York were both found dead in their home just a few days ago, throats were slit, there were no prints, no murder weapon, all…Dean" Sam snapped when Dean wasn't paying attention. "No prints, no murder weapon and all doors and windows were locked from the inside"

"Could just be a garden variety murder, not in our department" I rolled my eyes again because he wasn't taking any of this seriously and I knew it was just so he could get laid which wasn't happening if we had a case and he knew that.

"No, Dad says differently" Sam suddenly said making me look back down as he spun their Dad's journal our way.

"What do you mean?" I asked curious.

"Look, Dad noted three murders in the same area of upstate New York, first one right here-" Sam pointed to the passage. "1912, the second one in 1945 and the third in 1970, the same M.O as the Telescas, the throats were slit the house locked from the inside, now so much time passed between the murders that nobody tracked the pattern except for Dad, he always kept his eyes peeled for another one"

"And now we got one?" Dean asked taking a seat.

"Exactly" Sam nodded.

"Alright I'm with you, it's worth checking out" I raised an eyebrow towards Dean. "But we can't pick this up 'till first thing, right?"

"Yeah" Sam nodded again.

"Good, give us a couple hours" Dean said quickly standing grabbing my hand. "Let's go," I laughed following him out as we ignored Sam calling our names.

We made it back to the motel surprisingly and he went into the office paying for a single room for one night while I waited outside so it didn't make me look like some hooker before we went to the room and went inside after he unlocked the door before he kicked it shut with the back of his foot and picked me up to wrap my legs around his waist as our lips met with frenzy stripping each other out of our clothes before he slammed me down on the closest bed.

"Finally" I heard him moan out as he trailed his hands down to my waist pulling my underwear down and off before coming back up and pressed kisses against my collarbone before sucking on the skin of my neck surely leaving bruises but in the moment I didn't care.

"Just hurry up" I replied reaching for the belt buckle and pulled it loose before undoing the front of his jeans and he stood up to push them off before coming back up the bed pressing his lips against mine as our tongues tangled with each other's before I felt him push his already hard length into me making me moan out louder.

The steady but oh so good pace he set pretty soon had me on the edge begging for release as his name slipped past my lips multiple times as the thrusted causing the headboard to hit against the wall before a deafening moan went out as I climaxed around him and it wasn't long before he too finished spilling himself deep within me.

"Better?" I asked when he moved to collapse next to me breathing as harshly as I was.

"Mm not yet" he pulled me flush up against his front as we continued to kiss this time like a couple of kids and a lot like we used to before we moved onto the sex part which was enough to make me smile almost remembering Dean's sweetness back then since we took our time getting to where we are today.

_John was currently out doing whatever it was John did on hunts that always found out information for us so it was just Dean and I alone in the motel room watching god awful televisions shows and take out that he'd picked up in town but pretty soon I was straddling his waist hands running up underneath his shirt touching the soft skin of his abs while he fondled my hips while we kissed devouring each other's mouths. _

_It'd been six months since we officially began dating and in those six months we'd managed to keep it from John despite the growing sexual tension that fizzled between us, I knew he'd already had experience with all this sex stuff but I hadn't as shocking as that was and in the start didn't want to move too fast in case it didn't work out but time like this it was hard to remember that and I just wanted to jump his bones but he'd been the one to initiate that we wait since we didn't really ever get the time since John was only gone an hour at most and in Dean's words that wasn't enough time. _

_"Dean I want to do it" I finally breathed out barely an inch away from his lips and he leaned back meeting my eyes. _

_"You sure?" I nodded my head with a smile in order to let him know how serious I was, I wanted to finally lose my V-card and didn't want to think about anyone else to take it then Dean. _

_"Okay but not right now, the old man should be back any minute and I want to take my time, make it memorable for you" I smiled at his sweetness. _

_"It will be because it's you and it's going to be with the man I love" _

_"Me too Shortstack" he replied just as we heard a key in the lock so I quickly jumped off onto the other bed as he grabbed a pillow moving it to the front of his pants to cover up the arousal that I'd felt beneath me just as John walked in. _

_"Hey Uncle John, find anything out?" I asked to elude suspicion right away but he never looked to be suspicious but we could never be too careful._

We continued on through the night going plenty of rounds to satiate our needs for each other so when we heard Sam knocking on our door in the morning we were both tired and not in the mood which I know was our own damn fault so we got up anyway and got into the back seat of the Impala letting Sam drive as we caught a few more minutes of shut eye.

Next thing we know though is both waking up with limbs going everywhere at the startling sound of the Impala's horn and Sam's chuckling as he climbed back into the front seat turning to look back at us, we both had sunglasses on to beat the bright sunlight.

"Man, that's so not cool" Dean groaned rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"I just swept the Telesca house with the EMF, its clean" Sam replied still with a stupid grin on his face as Dean and I reluctantly removed our sunglasses and sat up. "And last night while you's were occupied…"

"Good times" Dean said making me hit his arm since it was embarrassing especially when he said that shit to Sam.

"…I checked the history of the house, no hauntings, no violent crimes, nothing strange about the Telescas"

"So if it's not the people and it's not the house then maybe it's the contents, a cursed object" I replied thinking up other possible reasons despite the lack of sleep.

"House is clean" Sam argued shaking his head.

"Yeah I know you said that" I argued right back annoyed that he'd argued with me since it didn't hurt to double check things.

"No I mean its empty, no furniture or nothing" Sam replied making me look up from where my head was laid pressed against Dean's chest.

"Where's all their stuff?" Dean asked looking up too.

After tracking where their stuff had gone we were led to an auction and one look at all the cars parked I knew it was one of those rich people auctions and poor 'Baby' looked so out of place parked amongst their cars but as we headed in I noticed even we looked out of place amongst the rich people all dressed in suits and fancy thousand dollar dresses that I'd never afford, not that I wanted to.

"Consignment auctions, estate sales" Dean spoke snagging food off a table. "Looks like a garage sale for Wasps if you ask me" I smiled almost laughing since I had to agree with that.

"Can I help you gentleman, ma'am?" someone spoke up making us turn and saw some guy in a fancy suit looking right at us.

"I'd like some champagne, please?" Dean replied speaking around some food he'd stuffed into his mouth, really classy Dean.

"He's not a waiter" Sam spat back looking at Dean. "I'm Sam Connors" he added holding his hand out to the guy who looked down but refused to take it making me glare cause that's just rude even for us. "This is my brother Dean and his wife Evelyn" my eyes widened a little but pushed it down but Dean wasn't as quick to hide his shock so I grabbed his hand entwining our fingers squeezing it tightly making me push away his shock at Sam just throwing us under the bus without warning that he was gonna call us a married couple which always made Dean and I uncomfortable for some reason. "We are art dealers with Connors Limited"

"Your art dealers?" the guy asked back and I glared at him since were all rich people this rude.

"That's right" Sam nodded back still being polite and I kept my mouth shut.

"I'm Daniel Blake this is my auction house" he replied and it all made sense. "Now this is a private showing and I don't remember seeing your names on the guest list"

"We're there Chuckles, just need to take another look" Dean spat back still around his mouthful of food so I squeezed his hand again signaling him to shut the hell up but he ignored my warning looking back seeing a waiter with a tray of champagne and grabbed a glass. "Finally" he sniffed it in front of the guy before walking away pulling me with him and Sam was right behind us.

We walked around looking at everything the had a tag saying it was from the Telesca estate but nothing was really sticking out until we spotted a painting and it was seriously creepy and had no idea why anyone would want it.

"A fine example of American primitive, wouldn't you say?" a lady's voice suddenly said making us turn towards a spiral staircase seeing she was looking at us, Dean hit Sam's shoulder as she walked towards us.

"Well I'd say more Grant Wood than Grandma Moses" Sam replied, I raised an eye in their direction seeing her smile. "But you knew that, you just wanted to see if I did"

"Guilty and clumsy I apologize, I'm Sarah Blake" the woman replied just as Dean grabbed more food off a tray going around so I hit his shoulder.

"I'm Sam, this is my brother…Dean" Sam trailed off at the last bit when he looked over at Dean and saw he had his mouth full looking like a chipmunk. "And his wife Evelyn" I smiled nodding at her.

"Dean, can we get you more mini-quiche?" Sarah said looking at him.

"I'm good, thanks" Dean replied around his mouthful.

"So can I help you with something?" Sarah asked turning her gaze back onto Sam.

"Yeah actually, what can you tell us about the Telesca estate?"

"The whole things pretty grisly if you ask me…selling their things this soon but Dad's right about one thing: sensationalism brings out the crowds, even the rich ones" Sarah replied then they stared at each other with ridiculous smiles which Dean and I both clearly took note of.

"Is it possible to see the provenances?" Sam asked and I was surprised he knew so much about art but then he was the one who went to college.

"I'm afraid there isn't any chance of that" the galley owner interrupted coming up behind Sarah.

"Why not?" Sam asked turning his attention to him.

"You're not on the guest list, I think it's time to leave"

"Well we don't have to be told twice" Dean replied grabbing my hand again.

"Apparently you do" the guy snapped back.

"Okay alright, we don't want any trouble we'll go" Sam cut in before either Dean or I could retaliate like I'm sure we both wanted to so we headed for the exit with Sam not far behind us.

We pulled up at a motel and after checking in of course with a stolen credit card we moved the car to outside our room and grabbed our bags moving to the door to unlock it.

"Grant Wood, Grandma Moses?" Dean asked.

"Art history course, it was good for meeting girls" Sam replied making me raise an eye as I looked back.

"It's like we don't even know you" I replied with a smirk as I got the door unlocked and we walked in but I stopped staring around at the god awful décor set up to be an 80's disco theme.

"Huh" both of them said behind me making me roll my eyes as I headed towards one of the beds on the back wall and dropped my bag down.

"Now, what was the providence?" Dean asked dropping his bag down on the bed I'd picked.

"..'Provenance'.." Sam corrected. "It's a certificate of origin, like a biography you know we can use them to track the pieces' history, see if any has got a freaky past"

"Huh…well were not getting anything out of chuckles but Sarah…" Dean started smiling at Sam.

"Yeah maybe you can get her to write it all down on a cocktail napkin" I rolled my eyes as Dean laughed at Sam's obliviousness.

"Not me" Dean replied and Sam finally clicked on.

"Oh no, no, no…pickups are your thing Dean"

"It wasn't his butt she was checking out" I retaliated with a smile as I sat down to organize through my bag.

"In other words, you guys want me to use her for information"

"Sometimes you have to take one for the team, call her" Dean replied holding out his phone towards him and we watched with amusement as he struggled to even get out the words to invite her out then showered and we watched him emerge in a suit.

"Aw our little Sammy's all grown up, running off on a date" I laughed looking up at him over the laptop as I laid on the bed.

"Shut up" Sam shot back moving towards the door.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do" Dean added laughing along with me.

"There's nothing you wouldn't do" Sam shot back before walking out closing the door behind him.

"That's rude but true" Dean replied making me laugh while I went back to my emails seeing I'd had multiple from my Dad so I clicked on the latest one.

**_Evie,  
How are you sweetheart?, It's been a while since your last email and you know I worry about you kid so email, call, text just let me know that your okay – Dad xx_**, I frowned since I know I should email him more but sometimes life just got so hectic and it slipped through the crack.

**_Daddy,  
Sorry about the lack of contact, life's been so crazy lately with the last couple of hunts…finally found John in Chicago but we had to split up again after we ran into…trouble but Dean, Sam and I are okay, working a case right now so I don't know when I'll be in touch but promise it'll be soon, love you daddy – Evie xoxo. _**

"What are you doing over there?" I heard Dean ask making me look up just after I pressed send.

"Emailing my Dad" I closed the laptop sitting up.

"Oh yeah and what's Bobby been up to?" I raised an eye towards him since he wasn't on best terms with my Dad after our fathers had that fight.

"Nothing new, you know Dad" I stood up moving to where he was sitting at the table and pushed the chair back straddling his waist. "Now are we done talking about my father or are we gonna take advantage of Sam being out?" I asked and watched his eyes darken with lust.

"We're gonna take advantage" he replied making me smile as I wrapped my arms around his shoulders as he grabbed my thighs picking me up moving us towards one of the beds as the clothes came off and we did what we did best.

"I got them" we heard Sam say walking straight in. "Oh my god!" Sam exclaimed as Dean and I jumped apart covering our privates with the sheet.

"We assumed you'd be longer"

"Well I wasn't so next time put a marker on the door!" he continued as he kept his back turned while Dean and I scrambled into our clothes.

After Dean and I were dressed we got down to business since Sam had managed to get the provenances from Sarah surprisingly especially when he told us she just handed them over without much persuasion from Sam.

"So she just handed the providences over to you, huh?" Dean asked as be began to sharpen his favorite knife with a whetstone.

"Provenances" Sam corrected once again.

"Provenances?" Dean read out making me laugh.

"And yes we went back to her place, I got a copy of the papers-"

"And?" Dean pressed.

"And nothing, that's it I left" Sam replied shrugging like it was obvious.

"You didn't have to con her or do any special favors or anything like that?" Dean asked him making me smile from over the top of my book I'd engrossed myself in as soon as we'd dressed to avoid looking Sam in the eyes since it was beyond embarrassing.

"Dean would you get your mind out of the gutter please" Sam shot back. "You two already did a lot of that for all of us" I looked down further into my book to hide my blush.

"You know when this things done we could stick around so you could take her out again" Dean pressed. "It's obvious you're into her, even I can see that"

"Hey I think I got something here" Sam suddenly said changing the subject and my mind was back on the case ignoring my embarrassment as Dean and I moved towards him and Sam immediately handed me the provenance papers.

"..'Portrait of Isaiah Merchant's family, painted 1910'.." I read then looked down at Sam.

"Now compare the names of the owners with Dad's journal" Sam replied so we went over and sat with me sitting in Dean's lap.

"..'First purchased in 1912 to Peter Simms'.." Sam pointed down at the name in John's journal.

"..'Peter Simms murdered in 1912'.." Dean read from over my shoulder staring down at his Dad's journal so I turned back to the papers in my hands reading it over seeing everyone who brought this painting matched the deaths in John's journal.

"Same thing in 1945 and same thing in 1970"

"Then stored until it was donated to a charity auction last month where the Telescas bought it" Sam said as I looked up with surprise.

"So what do you think it's haunted or cursed?" I asked looking back at Dean.

"Either way, it's toast" he replied.

We found our way back to the auction house and I watched as Dean jumped up the gate and over the top so I quickly followed with a little more strain being shorter than them and Sam was right behind me once I was safely over then we ran towards the building seeing a keypad security system.

"I got it" I slipped on a pair of gloves and quickly got to work disarming the alarm disconnecting and wire watching it go from armed to disarmed. "Go ahead" I looked down at Dean and he started lockpicking our way in.

We moved quickly splitting up once we were inside to find the painting and Dean moved his light up onto a second level and we saw it so we ran up the stairs and Dean quickly flipped out his knife and cut it from the frame leaving heading outside laying it down on the ground.

"Ugly ass thing" Dean said striking a match. "If you ask me we're doing the art world a favor" he added before dropping the match onto the painting and it caught light burning away into nothing but ash before returning to the motel for a good nights sleep since that was one of the easiest hunts so far.

We were up packing our bags the next morning getting ready to leave when Dean stormed out of the bathroom.

"We got a problem, I can't find my wallet" I turned raising an eye.

"How is that our problem?" Sam asked him.

"Because I think I dropped it in the warehouse last night" my eyes widened in shock.

"You're kidding, right?" I asked shocked since that was so unlike Dean, he was never sloppy like this.

"No I mean it's got my prints, my ID…well my fake ID anyway but we gotta get it before somebody finds it, come on" he replied pulling on his jacket before leaving so Sam and I followed him but I was still finding it hard to believe so I was certain that this was just a trick to get Sam to see Sarah again.

They walked in quickly both starting to frantically look for Dean's wallet and the more I was watching Dean I found it more convincible so I started to look too so we could find it faster and get the hell out of here before someone see's us.

"How do you lose your wallet, Dean?!" Sam exclaimed as we looked.

"Hey guys" we suddenly heard Sarah and turned towards her quickly making it look like we weren't looking for something.

"Sarah hey" Sam said straight away.

"What are you doing here?" Sarah asked us.

"Uh…uh we were leaving town and you know we came to say goodbye" Sam replied after a quick pause and look back at Dean and I for help.

"Oh what are you talking about Sam, we're sticking around for a least another day or two" Sam raised his eyes at Dean in confusion. "Oh by the way, I'm gonna go ahead and give you that 20 bucks I owe you" Dean added reaching into the back pocket of his jeans and pulled out his wallet handing Sam a 20 dollar note. "I always forget you know" he added with a chuckle and that was when I knew it had been a trick and I was gonna kill him later so making me momentarily panic. "There you go" Sam took the bill. "Well the wife and I will leave you two crazy kids alone, we gotta go do something…somewhere" Dean touched my back moving me along and once I knew we were far enough and they weren't looking I reached up and slapped him upside the head. "Ow, what the-"

"You know what that was for, you made me panic you asshole"

"Had to get him to talk to her somehow" I rolled my eyes as we walked outside and lent up against the Impala waiting for Sam but when he walked towards us we didn't expect the news, the painting was back.

"I don't understand, we burned the damn thing" Sam said as we climbed into the Impala to talk in private without the risk of being overheard.

"Yeah thank you captain obvious" Dean snapped back.

"Alright enough, we just need to figure out another way to get rid of it" I cut in then looked up. "Any ideas?" I asked since I didn't have a clue since it was impossible for it to be back in the first place.

"Okay, alright well in almost all the lore about haunted paintings it's always the paintings subject that haunt them"

"Yeah, alright so we need to figure out everything there is to know about that creepy-ass family in that creepy-ass painting" Dean replied and I nodded. "What were their names again?"

"There's one place we can find out" Sam replied and I knew he was talking about library's, records and dusty old books so we headed to the local library and asked the guy librarian if he knew where we could find information on the Merchant family and he was all to excited to show us everything.

"You said the Isaiah Merchant family, right?" he asked looking up at Sam as Dean and I hovered back.

"Yeah that's right" Sam nodded as the guy dropped two heavy books down on the table in front of him so Dean and I walked forward.

"I dug up every scrap of local history I could find" he replied excitedly flipping the book open. "So are you guys crime buffs?"

"Kind of" Dean and I replied at the same time.

"Why do you ask?" I asked him.

"Well…" he replied then held up an old newspaper clipping and the first thing my eyes settled on was the huge writing **_'New Titanic Sinks' _**but then he pointed to a small clipping off to the side. **_'Father Slaughters Family, Kills Self' _**

"Yes…yeah that sounds about right" Dean nodded pointing at it.

"The whole family was killed?" Sam asked in disbelief.

"It seems this Isaiah, he slit his kids throats then his wife then himself, now he was a barber by trade used a straight razor" the guy replied enthusiastically.

"Why did he do it?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest staring at the clipping.

"Well let's look" he replied turning the newspaper around so he could read it. "Uh…'people who knew him described Isaiah as having stern and harsh temperament, controlled his family with an iron fist, wife…two sons, adopted daughter'…" I raised an eye since this sounded familiar but thank god John wasn't a sociopath. "Yeah, yeah, yeah there were whispers that the wife was gonna take the kids and leave, uh…which of course you know in that day and age…so instead old man Isaiah…well he gave them all a shave" he replied smiling and made a slitting throat motion and Dean smiled and laughed at that.

"Say what happened to the bodies?" Dean asked.

"Just that they were all cremated" he replied and Dean's laughter trailed off since there went that theory.

"Anything else?" Sam asked him.

"Yeah, actually I found a picture of the family, it's right here…somewhere" he opened up another book. "Right here it is" he turned it towards us and I noticed that this painting was the exact same as the other with only one difference, Isaiah was looking out at us but in the one we burned he was looking down and I knew one look at Sam that he'd noticed it to.

"Hey can we get a copy of this?" Sam asked.

"Sure" the guy agreed then quickly made us a copy before we left heading back to the motel.

"I'm telling you man I'm sure of it, painting at the auction house Dad is looking down, painting here Dad is looking out, the painting has changed Dean" Sam argued with Dean sliding the copy towards him.

"Alright so you think Daddy Dearest is in the painting and handing out Columbian neckties like with his family?" Dean replied staring down at the photo.

"Yeah it seems like it" Sam nodded.

"But if his bones are already dusted, how are we gonna stop him?" I cut in.

"Alright well if Isaiah's position changed then maybe other things in the painting changed as well, you know it could give us some ideas" Dean replied looking back down at the photo.

"What, like a Da Vinci code deal?" Sam asked sand Dean looked up.

"I don't know, I'm still waiting for the movie on that one" he replied and I rolled my eyes reaching out and grabbed the photo off him.

"We gotta get back in and see that painting" I spoke up as Dean stood.

"Which is a good thing because you get more time to crush on your girlfriend" Dean added moving towards our bed and collapsed onto it leaning his back against the head board.

"Dude, enough already" Sam replied and I sighed moving towards the bed too plopping down laying my head in Dean's lap.

"What?" Dean asked.

"What?" Sam snapped. "Ever since we got here you've been trying to pimp me out to Sarah, just back off alright"

"Well you like her don't you?" Dean insisted and I rolled my eyes since he didn't know when to give up. "Alright you like her, she likes you, you're both consenting adults" Dean added undeterred by Sam's dismissal.

"What's the point, Dean?" Sam argued raising his voice an inch. "We'll just leave, we always leave"

"Well I'm not talking about marriage, Sam" Dean replied and I recoiled just a bit with a frown settling in.

"You know I don't get it, what do you care if I hook up?"

"Because then maybe you wouldn't be so cranky all the time" Dean replied and I heard Sam's scoff which seemed to annoy Dean cause he sat up forcing my head off his lap.

"Hey!" I protested.

"You know, seriously Sam this isn't just about hooking up okay…I mean I think that this Sarah girl could be good for you" Dean continued ignoring my protest and Sam rolled his eyes scratching the back of his head. "And I don't mean any disrespect but I'm sure that this is about Jessica, right?" Dean pressed and my head snapped up shaking my head in warning at him. "Now I don't know what it's like to lose somebody like that…" he trailed off with a small look down at me. "But I would think that she would want you to be happy" I frowned turning to Sam seeing his look of despair. "God forbid have fun once in a while, wouldn't she?" Dean asked and Sam's lips quirked in a small smile.

"Yeah I know she would" he replied then scoffed and shook his head. "Yeah your right, part of this is about Jessica but not the main part" he replied.

"What's it about?" I asked him too curious to stop the words escape my mouth but he refused to answer.

"Yeah alright" Dean said annoyed and leaned back again after moving me out of the way letting me rest back in his lap. "Well we still gotta see that painting, which means you still gotta call Sarah, so…" Dean trailed off and Sam picked up his phone so I turned to look up at Dean and he looked down at me before he started running his fingers through my hair.

"I would want you to be happy by the way" I spoke up barely above a whisper knowing he'd hear.

"What?" he asked furrowing his eyebrows together.

"For future cause, if anything happens to me I'd want you to be happy" I replied and his frown deepened.

"Don't go there Evie, you ain't going anywhere" I smiled and let it drop having said what I needed to say.

"Good…good, what about you?" we overheard Sam and both laughed since he was damn near hopeless.

"Smooth" Dean whispered towards him and Sam glared at him but Dean just smiled and closed his eyes resting back still running his fingers through my hair and it was almost enough to lull me to sleep given I'm still not sleeping all that well from the plague of nightmares keeping me up which I still haven't talked to Dean about and didn't think I was going to since he didn't seem to notice which was a good thing.

"So…so listen, me, my brother and his wife were thinking that maybe we'd like to come back in and look at the painting again" I frowned at the word wife again hating that it always reminded me that it wasn't in the cards. "I think maybe we are interested in buying it" we heard Sam say then the chair moved and Dean sat up a little so I opened my eyes and saw the panicked look in Sam's eyes. "Wait, what who'd you sell it to?" panic rose in me as I sat up moving to the edge of the bed. "Sarah, I need an address, right now" he hung up after receiving the address and we were already moving towards the door.

We pulled up at the address Sarah had given Sam and saw her car was in the drive as we got out and she was quick to meet us in the drive way demanding what was going on and Sam told her she shouldn't have come as we climbed the porch stairs and banged against the front door.

"Hello, anybody home?" Dean yelled.

"You said Evelyn might be in danger" I turned at the sound of my name but realised she wasn't talking about me, this woman instead. "What kind of danger?" she pressed as we looked for an alternate ways in but everything was locked up tight and the door was too heavy to be kicked in.

"I can't knock this down, I gotta pick it" Dean said pulling out his lock-picks and started on the door while Sam tried the windows.

"What are you guys, burglars?" Sarah asked us before moving over to Sam.

"I wish it was that simple, look you really should wait in the car" Sam replied coming back over to Dean and I just as Dean got the door open. "Its for your own good" he added as we went inside.

"The hell I will, Evelyn's a friend" Sarah argued following us in. "Evelyn?" she called as we walked through the house.

"Evelyn" Sam called out and instinctively I looked up then shook my head turning back just as we walked into the lounge room and saw the woman sitting in a chair by the fire.

"Evelyn?" Sarah asked again and we slowly approached her. "Evelyn, it's Sarah Blake" Sarah said reaching out towards her.

"Sarah don't, Sarah" Dean called having seen it before we did but it was too late and the old woman's head fell back exposing the deep slit in her throat and Sarah screamed so Sam grabbed her and led her out and she continued to scream especially suddenly seeing the painting move so Sam led her out and Dean and I quickly wiped down any trace of us before we left leaving Sarah with the cops.

It was morning when we heard a knock on our motel door and we looked up alert since it could just as well be the cops if Sarah didn't cover us, Sam moved and answered it stepping aside and I breathed out a sigh of relief seeing Sarah walk in instead of cops.

"Hey, you alright?" Sam asked as she shouldered past him ignoring the question until she was inside.

"No actually, I just lied to the cops and told them I went to Evelyn's alone and found her like that" she replied practically glaring at us.

"Thank you" Sam nodded but I knew this was gonna get worse before it got better, it always did when people found out about the supernatural and us.

"Don't thank me" she spat cutting him off. "I'm about to call them right back if you don't tell me what the hell's going on, who's killing these people?" she asked and Sam looked back at me and Dean.

"..'What'.." Sam replied going with the truth.

"What?" she asked clearly confused.

"It's not 'who', it's 'what' is killing those people?" she motioned her head for him to continue and elaborate. "Sarah, you saw that painting move"

"No, no I was…I was seeing things" she argued clearly in denial like everyone was when they first find out. "It's impossible"

"Yeah well welcome to our world" Dean replied making me smile over at him since no shit, we were raised into this and I couldn't imagine suddenly finding out.

"Sarah I know this sounds crazy but we think that painting is haunted" Sam added and she laughed looking away but looked back at him.

"You're joking?" she asked but we stared blankly at her. "You're not joking" she added seeing the seriousness on our faces. "God, the guys I go out with" I scoffed since she could worse than Sam, she could've fallen for Dean and I knew from experience that sometimes I questioned my sanity.

"Sarah, think about it" Sam spoke up moving towards her. "Evelyn, the Telescas, they both had the painting and there have been others, wherever this thing goes people die and we're just trying to stop it and that's the truth"

"Well then I guess you better show me, I'm coming with you" she replied.

"What no!" Sam protested. "Sarah no, you should just go home this stuff can get dangerous and…" Sam trailed off but I smiled knowing exactly what would come out of his mouth next. "And I don't want you to get hurt"

"Look you guys are probably crazy but if your right about this, well me and my dad sold that painting we might've got these people killed" she replied and the smile fell from my face, since how was she to know that this painting killed people. "I'm not saying I'm not scared because I am scared as hell but I'm not gonna run and hide either" she added moving to the door opening it before turning back to look at us. "So are we going or what?" she asked before disappearing out the door.

"Sam" Dean spoke up and Sam turned to him. "Marry that girl" I rolled my eyes.

"You should talk Dean" Sam shot back before following Sarah out as Dean and I sat there shocked for a second before looking at each other but then quickly avoided each other's eyes and followed them out.

I sat in the back with Sarah as we drove back to the victims house and walked up onto the porch seeing the house locked up tight with police tape hung above the stairs and a tamper sticker taped on the door to alert the cops for when/if people break in but Sam got to work using his lockpicks to get the door open.

"Uh…isn't this a crime scene?" Sarah asked from behind us.

"Well you already lied to the cops, what's another infraction?" I replied and looked up at Dean with a smile as he smiled down at me before flipping out his flip-knife and cut the tamper sticker before Sam opened the door and we headed inside.

Sam grabbed the painting and pulled it from the wall as I frowned down at the chair we found the old lady sitting on that still had the blood stain on it before I looked away as Sam put it down on the lounge leaning it against the back as he looked at it closely.

"Arent you worried that it's gonna…you know kill us?" Sarah asked looking around anxiously.

"No, it seems to do its thing at night, I think we'll alright in the daylight" Sam replied.

"Check it out" Dean spoke up making us look back at him to see him holding up the copy of the portrait we'd gotten from the guy at the library. "The razor, it's…it's closed in this one but it's open in that one" he pointed at the painting so Sam took it and checked for himself.

"What are you guys looking for?" Sarah asked looking between us and the painting.

"Well if the spirits changing aspects of the painting, maybe it's doing so for a reason" Dean replied as I scanned my eyes over the painting seeing if I could spot anything from the top of my head.

"Hey, hey look at this" Sam cut in. "The painting in the painting" Dean and I moved closer and I grabbed the page off him taking a look for myself, on the page it's a mountain, in the actual painting it's a crypt.

"Looks like a crypt or a mausoleum or something" Dean nodded and turned grabbing a glass ashtray and used it to magnify the image.

"..'Merchant'.." he read and I frowned knowing exactly what that meant.

We went in search for the crypt and were already on the third cemetery and still couldn't find this damn crypt and I was starting to get sick and tired since I hated graveyards and I was seriously thinking it was a lost cause.

"This is the third boneyard we've checked, I think this ghost is jerking us around" I spoke up with my voice laced with disdain as I walked beside Dean with Sam and Sarah trailing behind us.

"I know you love graveyards-" Dean joked and I rolled my eyes playfully bumping into him hearing him laugh before he grabbed my hand entwining our fingers. "Those two really seem to be hitting it off"

"He's gonna kill you if you don't stop trying to set them up, you know"

"What are big brothers for if not to annoy" I laughed shaking my head a little before we looked up and spotted a mausoleum finally with the words 'Merchant' above the door.

"Over there" Dean said looking back at Sam and Sarah checking they were still there before we walked towards it and Dean used some bolt cutters he was carrying cutting away the chains then threw the door open and swiped away some cobwebs, we walked in and looked around at the tombstone plaque with some glass cases with toys enclosed inside.

"Okay, that right there is the creepiest thing I've ever seen" Sarah spoke up looking at one of the glass cases with a doll inside.

"It was sort of a tradition at the time, whenever a child died something they'd preserve the kids favorite toy in a glass case put it next to the headstone or crypt" Sam replied and I looked back since the fact that he knew things like this.

"You notice anything strange here?" Dean cut in looking around.

"Uh…where do I start?" Sarah replied and I saw Sam smiling.

"No that's not what I mean, look at the urns" Dean shot back so I turned back to the urns and took note that there were only four.

"Yeah, there are only four" I nodded.

"Yeah, mom and the three kids" Dean added turning to me and Sam. "Daddy dearest isn't here"

"So where is he?" Sam asked so we left to get the information.

* * *

**Sam's POV**

"So what exactly is your brother and his wife doing in there?" Sarah asked me as we waited outside the county office building for Dean and Evie to get the death certificate for Isaiah.

"Searching county death certificates, trying to find out what happened to Isaiah's body" I replied.

"How'd they even get in the door?" she asked and I chuckled since if she was going to learn our world, she had the right to know everything.

"Lying and subterfuge mostly" I replied then turned towards her and noticed she had an eyelash on her cheek. "You have a…" I pointed to my own cheek. "You have an eyelash on your…" she reached up to get it. "Your right…no you know what?" we laughed as she couldn't get it. "Do you mind if I…?"

"No" she replied so I reached up and carefully wiped it off.

"Okay, okay I got it" I held it up with a smile. "Make a wish" she smiled and blew it away.

"Sam, can I ask you something?" she said after a couple seconds silent.

"Yeah sure" I replied still with a smile since something about her just made things easy to smile and laugh.

"I don't mean to be forward but a girl could wait here forever, is there something between us or am I delusional?"

"You're not delusional-"

"But there is a 'but' coming?" she said continuing as I paused.

"But I don't think this would be a good idea" I replied knowing that it wouldn't, I'd never have what Dean and Evie have.

"Can I ask why?" she asked.

"Because I like you" I replied knowing how stupid that sounded.

"Wait, you lost me" she replied and we shared a small laugh.

"Look it's hard to explain, uh…it's just that when people are around me…I don't know they get hurt" I couldn't deal with losing someone else like Jess.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I mean like physically hurt, with what my brother, Evelyn and I do, it's…" I trailed off with a deep sigh. "Sarah…I had a girlfriend and she died and my Mom died too, I don't know it's like…it's like I'm cursed or something, like death just follows me around, look I'm not scared of much but if I let myself have feelings for anybody-"

"You're scared they'd get hurt too" she replied cutting me off. "That's very sweet and very archaic"

"Sorry?" I asked turning to her.

"Look I'm a big girl Sam, it's not your job to make decisions for me, there's always a chance of getting hurt-"

"I'm not talking out a broken heart and a tub of Haagen-Dazs, I'm talking life and death-"

"And tomorrow I could get hit by a bus that's what life is and it looks like it works well for your brother and sister-in-law" I frowned regretting saying that out Dean and Evie since it was far from the truth especially with those two, yeah they were together but even Eve didn't think marriage was in their future. "Look I know losing somebody you love, it's terrible you shut yourself off believe me I know but when you shut out the pain, you shut out everything else too"

"Sarah you don't understand, the pain that I went through…I can't go through it again, I can't" I replied looking at her seriously.

"Am I interrupting something?" Dean suddenly spoke up and I looked up seeing Evie shaking her head rolling her eyes at him.

"No"

"Not at all" Sarah added.

"Eh…apparently" he said looking between us.

"So what did you's get?" I asked getting straight to the point.

"Pay dirt, the surviving relatives of the Merchant family were so ashamed of Isaiah that they didn't want him interred with the rest of the family so they handed him over to the county, county gave him a pauper's funeral, economy style-"

"Turns out he wasn't cremated, he was buried in a pine box" Eve added getting to the point.

"So there are bones to burn" I nodded and saw her displeasure and smiled knowing how much she hated digging up bones.

"There are bones to burn" Dean nodded eagerly laughing at Eve's face as well.

"Tell me you know where" I replied and Dean's response was to just smile.

* * *

**Evie's POV**

Dirt and bones, it's as bad as it sounds and clearly as everyone knows my worst so I decided to skip digging this time and let the boys do all the work while I stood on the side with Sarah who was holding a flashlight too so the boy's could see what they were doing but she looked visibly sick.

"You guys seem to be uncomfortably comfortable with this" Sarah spoke up as the boys continued to throw dirt out of the whole they were digging.

"Well this isn't exactly the first grave we've dug up unfortunately" I replied barely looking back at her.

"Still think I'm a catch?" Sam called as he climbed up taking a break looking all puffy.

"Think I got something" Dean called up clanging his shovel on a hard surface so I stepped closer with my flashlight lighting up the pine box as Dean smashed it open revealing Isaiah's corpse so we then quickly got to work with Dean sprinkling salt over his body while I followed with the gasoline covering the entire thing before we stood at the end. "You've been a real pain in the ass, Isaiah" I laughed since Dean insisted on saying stuff like this with every salt and burn before he struck the match and tossed it in. "Good riddance" we watched it catch fire and after the fire was completely out we returned back to the old lady's place.

"Keep the motor running" Sam said as he went to get out.

"I thought the painting was harmless now" Sarah spoke up so Sam paused and looked back at her.

"Better safe than sorry, we're gonna bury the sucker"

"I wanna come with you" she spoke up again and Dean smiled over at me as I tried to hide my own smile.

"You're sure?" Sam asked her as she climbed out.

"Hey, hey, hey" Dean called stopping Sam from following her. "We'll stay here, you go make your move" I rolled my eyes at Dean as Sam gave him a look before getting out following after Sarah. "Sam I'm serious" I chuckled watching as Sam went up onto the porch and Dean decided to turn up the radio which was playing 'Bad time' by Grand Funk and Sam turned back and raised his hands in the air which Dean returned before Sam motioned him to cut it out so Dean turned the radio off as they went inside.

"You know I never pegged you for the romantic type" I spoke up after a couple minutes of silence.

"I'm not, just figured that if Sam finally gets a girl we get more us time"

"I like the sound of that but I don't think forcing Sam into something is a good idea, he's not ready Dean" I replied but before he could reply we just happened to look up at the house and watched as the door slammed seemingly by itself so we quickly scrambled out and rushed up banging on the door.

"Dean, Eve, is that you?!" we heard Sam yell from the other side.

"Sammy, you alright?" Dean called back but we didn't get an answer until his phone rang so he quickly pulled it out and answered it. "Tell me you slammed the door" he said pressing the phone to his ear as I stared between him and the door worriedly. "Girl, what girl?" I frowned but then realised he was talking about the painting. "Wasn't the dad looking down at her?" Dean asked nodding his head down at the lock and I understood perfectly and pulled out my lockpicks getting to work on the lock. "Maybe he was trying to warn us"

"It's not budging" I sighed since I'd unlocked it but the door still won't open.

"Eve tried to pick the lock, door won't budge" Dean replied relaying to Sam. "Okay let me grab my battering ram" he argued so I grabbed the phone off him.

_"…the damn things coming" _Sam yelled.

"You're gonna have to hold it off until we figure something out, get salt or iron" Dean grabbed the phone back as we walked around trying to see if there was any other way in.

"Sammy you okay?" I heard Dean ask. "How we gonna waste her?" I frowned since this doesn't make any sense, the little girl was cremated. "Well then how's she still around?" Dean asked since Sam must've said the same thing. "The mausoleum" he suddenly said then ran towards the Impala so I followed getting in and he drove way over the speed limit but I didn't care and smashed through the gates of the graveyard driving right up to the 'Merchants' crypt jumping out and throwing the doors open.

Dean ran over to the girls glass case and started hitting his fist against it but the glass was too thick so he pulled out his gun but instead of shooting like I thought he was going to he started hitting at it with the butt.

"Seriously Dean" I called pulling out my own. "Move!" he quickly moved out of the way and I shot shielding our eyes as the glass shattered around a the hole I'd made so Dean used his gun to get rid of the rest of the glass before grabbing the doll and his lighter out of his pocket and tried to get it to light.

"Come on, come on"

"Hurry up"

"I'm trying" he snapped at me flicking the igniter again and finally a flame started so he moved it underneath the doll's hair and it quickly caught light sending smoke bellowing up too before Dean dropped it to the ground as it melted away.

"Sam, you good?" I asked after pulling out my phone and calling him.

_"Not bad" _he replied and I laughed. "We'll be back there soon" I hung up then followed Dean out and we got back into the Impala and went back to pick them up.

The next morning we were at the auction house with Sarah watching as they boxed up the painting to hopefully be gone for good, Dean walked over to where we were with papers in his hand since he'd gone back to the county office building this morning.

"This was archived in the county records, the Merchant's adopted daughter Melanie, know why she was up for adoption?" he asked looking around. "Cause her real family was killed in their beds"

"She killed them?" Sarah asked in disbelief.

"Yeah who'd suspect her, sweet little girl" Dean replied and I looked down. "So then she kills Isaiah and his family, the old man takes the blame his spirits been trying to warn people ever since"

"Where's this one going?" one of the guys handing the painting asked.

"Take it out back and burn it" Sarah replied and they gave her odd looks. "I'm serious guys, thanks" they nodded then carried the painting out. "So why'd the girl do it?"

"Killing others, killing herself, some people are just born tortured so when they die their spirits are just as dark" Sam replied.

"Maybe, I don't really care it's over, we move on" Dean added and I saw the look Sarah gave as she turned to Sam.

"I guess this means your leaving?" she asked him and Sam gave us a look.

"We'll go wait in the car, see you Sarah" I grabbed Dean's arm and dragged him out with me.

"I'm the one that burned the doll and destroyed the spirit but don't thank me or anything" Dean said as we walked out making me laugh.

"Thank you Dean" I replied and he looked down. "Thankyou for being my wing-man since I was the one that broke the damn glass case after you stupidly bashed away at it"

"Alright smartass" he shot back only making me laugh as we made it outside and stood next to the Impala.

"You know I'm kinda gonna miss Sarah, it was cool to have another girl around to break up the testosterone"

"I thought you liked my testosterone" he smirked and suddenly grabbed my waist lifting me up to sit on the Impala's hood.

"Mm sometimes but when it's you and Sam together then I fell a little left out" I replied then realised what I'd admitted. "Uh I mean…"

"You feel left out, since when?" he asked.

"Don't worry about it, forget I said it"

"Evelyn" he warned making me look up at the use of my full name.

"Seriously it's nothing Dean, just sometimes I miss me and you against the big bad world, not you, me and Sam"

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Because I won't make you chose between me and Sam since I know it'll be Sam and that's what the way it should be" I replied avoiding his eyes but he grabbed my chin lifting my eyes.

"Evelyn Singer, there is no choice between you and Sam cause it'd be you, yeah okay he's my little brother and it's my job to protect him but in the end you've been the one by my side all these years and I couldn't do this job without you"

"Yeah you could" I argued but he gave me a look.

"No I couldn't because they're ain't no me if there isn't a you also because you mean everything to me and I…I love you" I looked up with a small smile.

"Say it again" I asked knowing he wouldn't.

"Nope, you know the deal once every blue moon but that doesn't mean it'll ever change, so I don't want to hear that your feeling left out, okay"

"Okay" I agreed then wrapped my arms around his shoulders and kissed him. "I love you too Dean" he smiled moving in for another kiss but the door opened and we turned seeing Sam walk out before Sarah shut the door so I hopped out sliding down Dean's front and he jerked his hips back as I brushed against him.

"Don't do that Shortstack" I laughed moving to get in the back but turned when Sam suddenly turned and knocked on the door, Sarah answered and he was quick to pull her into a kiss making me smile as I looked back at Dean. "That's my boy"

"You're such a weirdo" I remarked rolling my eyes but he just smiled grabbing my waist and pulled me towards him crashing his lips to mine and I smiled into the kiss wrapping my arms over his shoulders as his wrapped around my waist and pulled my feet off the ground so he didn't have to bend down…and god I loved it when he got affectionate like this.

* * *

**A/N: Been a little bit since I updated but I assure you Evie's story is far from over so stick with me and I'll try to update chapters as quickly as I can while keeping them interesting and please don't forget to review, comments, ideas or questions, all is appreciated.**


	20. S1 Ep 20 - Dead Man's Blood

**DEAD MAN'S BLOOD**

* * *

**Evie's POV**

**_Nothing new to report, in-between cases at the moment trying to find something up round the Nebraska area but all in all we're good as always and might even come for a visit if we don't find a case but you know I can't make any promises, miss you Dad and I love you – Evelyn xo_**, I pressed send just as Dean dropped the paper he'd been reading.

We were currently stopped for something to eat while we looked for a case since it'd been pretty slow lately, Dean grabbed the paper when we sat down and ordered and Sam had gotten onto his computer while I quickly emailed my Dad.

"Not a decent lead in all of Nebraska, what do you got?" Dean said looking up at Sam.

"Well I've been scanning Wyoming, Colorado, South Dakota…here, a woman in Iowa fell 10,000 feet from an airplane and survived"

"Sounds more like _That's Incredible _than _Twilight Zone_" Dean argued.

"Yeah" Sam agreed looking back at the computer screen.

"Hey you know we could just keep heading east, New York, upstate, you could stop by and see Sarah again" I kicked Dean's leg underneath the table. "She's a cool chick man, smoking" I rolled my eyes looking back down at my phone as a new email came in.

**_Hey baby girl, glad to hear from you and good to hear you lot are okay, I would definitely like a visit soon since I miss you too darling especially since your only a couple hours away but never mind that, love you – Dad xoxo_**.

"Yeah I don't know, maybe someday but in the meantime we got a lot of work to do Dean and you know that" Sam replied clearly answering something I'd missed.

"Yeah your right, what else you got?"

"Manning, Colorado a local man by the name of Daniel Elkins was found mauled in his home"

"Elkins, I know that name" Dean interrupted.

"Doesn't ring a bell" Sam replied looking up as Dean repeated 'Elkins' under his breath. "It sounds like the police don't know what to think, at first they said it was some bear attack and now they found signs of robbery" Sam added as I watched curiously as Dean flipped through their Dad's journal then stopped and his eyes raised up.

"There, check it out" he suddenly said turning it towards us and pointed at a name. **'D. Elkin: 970.555.0156' **

"You think it's the same Elkins?" I asked looking up at him.

"It's a Colorado area code" he replied.

"Alright let's check it out" I shrugged getting up and walked out with the boys following

We found out Elkins address and Dean pulled up out the front of his place and it was dark and snowing when we arrived and I was shivering since I hadn't exactly dressed for the snow as I stood behind them while Sam lockpicked the door.

"God why did it have to be snowing?" I complained rubbing my hands together and Dean looked back then shrugged out of his brown leather jacket and handed it to me making me smile and quickly slip into the arms, it was huge and probably looked ridiculous but it was warm and smelt like him as I cuddled into it. "Thanks babe" he smiled just as Sam got the door open and let it swing open as he pocketed his lockpicks and pulled out his flashlight.

"Looks like the maid didn't come today" Dean commented as we walked inside seeing the place looked trashed.

"Hey there's salt over here, right inside the door" Sam called back.

"You mean like protection-against-demon salt or oops-I-spilled-the-popcorn salt?"

"It's clearly a ring" Sam replied as I looked down at Dean looking through what looked like a hunters journal. "You think this Elkins guy was a player?" Sam asked us.

"Definitely" Dean replied still flipping through the journal as Sam walked up and peered over his shoulder at it.

"That looks a hell of a lot like Dad's"

"Yeah except this dates back to the 60's" Dean added as we moved further through the house and found a room that was even more trashed then the others.

"Whatever attacked him, it looks like there was more than one" Sam pointed out shining his light towards some skylights that were smashed in meaning something came through them.

"Looks like he put up one hell of a fight too" Dean added moving through the room with Sam going over to the desk so I followed Dean and saw him look at a box but my eyes dropped to the ground seeing what looked like nail marks in the floor but looked like it was trying to spell something out.

"Flashlight?" I reached my hand back and Dean handed his over as I bent down shining the torch on it and ran my fingers over it.

"Got something?" Sam asked.

"I don't know some scratches on the floor" I replied then looked up for a piece of paper.

"Death throes maybe" Sam shrugged it off but I turned to Dean and he had the same look then reached up and grabbed some paper and a pencil off the desk handing them to me and I put the paper over the marks then shaded over it and saw it was trying to spell something out.

"Or maybe a message" I turned and handed it to Sam. "Look familiar?"

"Three letters, six digits" I nodded. "The location and combination of a post office box, it's a mail drop"

"It's just the way Dad does it" Dean replied and we left heading to the postal office finding the right box and Dean put in the combination opening it and there was a letter inside, he turned it towards us and I frowned at the 'J.W' on the front but we didn't say anything until we were safe in 'Baby'.

"..'J.W' you think, John Winchester?" Sam asked speaking up what we were all thinking.

"I don't know, should we open it?" Dean asked right before there was a tap on the divers window and Dean jumped ten foot but we saw it was their Dad and he smiled.

"Dad?" Sam asked in shock as we all were as he climbed into the back with me. "Dad what are you doing here, are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm okay" he replied nodding his head. "Look I read the news about Daniel I got here as fast as I could, I saw you three up at his place"

"Why didn't you come in Dad?" Sam asked him.

"You know why" he replied looking at him. "Because I had to make sure you weren't followed by anyone or anything" I refrained from rolling my eyes since we weren't kids and we'd been doing this for a long time without him. "Nice job of covering your tracks by the way"

"Yeah well we learned from the best" Dean replied.

"Wait, so you came all the way out here for this Elkins guy?" Sam asked him.

"Yeah he was…he was a good man, he taught me a hell of a lot about hunting"

"Well you never mentioned him to us" Sam replied and I hopped they wouldn't start arguing.

"We had a…we had kind of a falling out, I hadn't seen him in years" I again refrained from scoffing since John seemed to have falling outs with just about everyone. "I should look at that" he added pointing at the letter in Dean's hand and he of course handed it over without question. "..'If you're reading this I'm already dead'…that son of a bitch"

"What is it?" Dean asked.

"He had it all along" John replied confusing me.

"Dad, what?" Sam asked him.

"When you searched his place did you see a gun, an antique colt revolver, did you see it?"

"Uh there was an old case but it was empty" Dean replied sharing a look with me as we remembered the box he'd looked at.

"They have it" John said more to himself than us.

"You mean whatever killed Elkins?" I asked hoping he'd clue us in since he seemed to already know what killed him.

"We gotta pick up the trail" he replied not answering my question and got out.

"Wait you want us to come with you?" Sam asked undeterred that John had brushed off my question.

"If Elkins was telling the truth we've gotta find this gun" John replied leaning down to look through the drivers window.

"The guy, why?" Sam asked him.

"Because it's important that's why" John snapped in his voice that left no room for arguments.

"Dad we don't even know what these things are yet" Sam shot back.

"They were what Daniel Elkins killed best, vampires" John replied and I frowned since as far as I knew there was no such thing, my Dad had never said there were vampires in the world.

"Vampires, I thought there was no such thing" I replied unable to keep my mouth shut.

"You never even mentioned them" Sam added.

"I thought they were extinct, I thought Elkins and others had wiped them out, I was wrong" he admitted and I raised an eye since that was one in a million especially for him to admit it.

He went on to tell us that apparently most vampire lore is nothing but fiction, a cross doesn't repel them, sunlight doesn't kill them and neither does a stake to the heart but obviously the blood lust part is the only thing that's true and need fresh human blood to survive and that they look just like people since they were one once and we won't know it until it's too late.

"Sam, Dean, Evelyn let's go" we groaned having been rudely woken up by John's voice. "I picked up a police call"

"What happened?" Sam asked and I looked up seeing I had been laying on Dean's chest and jumped up quickly since it was just awkward now that John was back with us and knew I should have slept on the couch since even though we'd fallen asleep in the same bed I'd been on the other side but must've instinctively moved closer to Dean in my sleep.

"A couple called 911, found a body in the street cops got there everyone was missing, it's the vampires" John replied as Dean looked at me raising an eye at my behavior as I moved away from him pulling my boots back on.

"How do you know?" Sam asked him again.

"Just follow me, okay" John snapped back walking out the door with Sam slowly following him.

"Vampires" Dean scoffed as he pulled on his jacket. "Get's funnier every time I hear it" he added and I laughed kind of agreeing with him.

"Let's go" I pressed since I didn't want to be the one slowing us down and it getting blamed on our relationship even though we never let it get in the way before John disappeared.

We were standing next to the Impala watching from afar as John talked to the cops as I tiredly leaned against the Impala feeling like I got no sleep at all when I had but knew it was from the uncomfortable position I'd fallen asleep in, I'd gotten used to Dean behind me with his arm wrapped around my waist.

"Don't see why we couldn't have gone over with him" Sam spoke up looking over at John as he was walking towards us.

"Oh don't tell me it's already starting" Dean snapped.

"What's starting?" Sam asked him but Dean didn't reply and turned to John as he reached us.

"What do you got?"

"It was them alright" John replied not really answering the question. "Looks like their headed west, we have to double back to get around the detour"

"How can you be so sure?" Sam asked him with an arguing tone.

"Sam" Dean said stopping him.

"I just wanna know were going in the right direction" Sam snapped glaring at Dean.

"We are" John nodded.

"How do you know?" Sam pressed and John stared at him a couple seconds.

"I found this" he brought his hand out of his pocket and handed Dean something, I moved closer and saw it looked like a tooth…more so a fang and I wanted to laugh since this was really starting to freak me out.

"It's a vampire fang"

"No fangs, it's teeth a second set descends when they attack" John replied then turned to Sam. "Any more questions?" Sam didn't say anything else. "Alright let's get out of here we're losing daylight" we turned and walked towards the cars. "Hey Dean why don't you touch up your car before you get rust, I wouldn't have given you the damn thing if I thought you were gonna ruin it" John added while walking to his truck and I frowned since that was uncalled for, Dean looks after 'Baby' as if she actually was a baby.

"Vampires nest in groups of eight to ten, smaller packs are sent out to hunt for food, victims are taken to the nest where the pack keeps them alive bleeding them for days or weeks, I wonder if that's what happened to the 911 couple" Dean read as Sam drove following John's truck.

"That's probably what Dad's thinking" Sam replied sounding like he was pouting. "Course it would be nice if he just told us what he thinks"

"So it is starting?" Dean asked and I shook my head leaning back in my seat since I wasn't getting involved in this.

"What?" Sam asked turning towards him.

"Sam we've been looking for Dad all year, now we're with him a couple of hours and there's static already" Sam scoffed.

"No, look I'm happy he's okay alright, I'm happy that were all working together again-"

"Well good" Dean said cutting him off.

"It's just the way he treats us like we're children"

"Oh god" Dean groaned.

"He barks orders at us Dean, he expects us to follow them without question, he keeps us on some crap need-to-know deal-"

"He does what he does for a reason" Dean snapped back.

"What reason?" Sam asked back.

"Our job, there's no time to argue there's no margin for error alright it's just the way the old man runs things"

"Yeah well maybe that worked when we were kids but not anymore, alright not after everything we've been through, I mean are you telling me you're cool with falling into line, letting him run the whole show?" Sam asked looking at Dean who refused to answer for a second and I knew he hesitated because he was nearly agreeing with Sam, while johns not around Dean is kind of in charge when it comes down to it.

"If that's what it takes" he finally replied and I scoffed which made him look back at me but I just shrugged and Sam didn't say anything else and it was silent until Dean's phone rang a couple minutes later. "Yeah Dad, alright got it" he hung up. "Pull off next exit"

"Why?" Sam asked laced with anger.

"Cause Dad thinks we've got the vampires trail" Dean replied.

"How?" Sam asked again and I could practically see the steam coming out of his ears.

"I don't know, he didn't say" Dean shrugged like it wasn't a big deal but I saw it was the last straw for Sam and he sped up moving into the other lane past John's truck before getting in front then turned the Impala sideways to a stop forcing John to break before he got out. "Ah crap here we go, Sam!" Dean exclaimed and we got out to stop the inevitable fight.

"What the hell was that?" John asked storming towards Sam.

"We need to talk" Sam spat back and they got in each other's faces.

"About what?"

"About everything, where are we going Dad, what's the big deal about this gun?"

"Sammy come on, we can q and a after we kill all the vampires"

"Your brothers right we don't have time for this" John added which only added to Sam's anger.

"Last time we saw you, you said it was too dangerous to be together, now out of the blue you need our help now obviously something big is going down and we wanna know what!" Sam yelled.

"Get back in the car" John said again in the voice that left no room for arguments from Dean and I at least.

"No" Sam shook his head.

"I said, get back in the damn car"

"Yeah and I said no"

"Alright you made your point tough guy, look we're all tired we can talk about this later, Sammy I mean it come on" Dean cut in grabbing Sam's collar and pulled him towards the Impala.

"This is why I left in the first place" Sam shot back quietly but we all heard him.

"What'd you say?" John asked.

"You heard me" Sam snapped turning back to him and I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah you left, your brother and me we needed you, you walked away Sam, you walked away" I'd had enough now.

"Stop it, both of you!" I yelled but was ignored except for Dean looking at me.

"You're the one who said 'don't come back' Dad, you're the one who closed that door not me, you were just pissed off you couldn't control me anymore!" Sam yelled and John grabbed a hold of his jacket.

"Listen stop it, stop it, stop it" Dean yelled getting between them forcing them apart. "That's enough!" they continued to glare at each other. "That means you too" he added towards his father, Sam finally got back into the Impala and John walked back over to his truck getting in. "Terrific" Dean said throwing up his hands. "Let's go" he added towards me.

I sighed rolling my eyes getting back into the Impala and we drove again right into the early morning hours finally stopping and started the stake out watching the barn in front of us that John was sure was the vampire nest and it was pretty much confirmed when we watched a car pull up and the barn door open with one of them shielding their eyes from the sun with another getting out of the car and heading inside.

"Son of a bitch, so they're really not afraid of the sun?" Dean asked looking at John.

"Yeah direct sunlight hurts like a nasty sunburn, the only way to kill them is by beheading and yeah they sleep during the day, doesn't mean they won't wake up"

"So I guess walking right in is not our best option" I replied looking at the barn still.

"Actually, that's the plan" John replied surprising me a little but I didn't argue and we walked back to the cars and Dean opened the boot and weapons compartment and we started grabbing weapons out.

"Hey Dad, I've got an extra machete if you need one" Dean called holding up the spare as I tied mine around my left thigh.

"Think I'm okay, thanks" John replied unsheathing one out of his own weapons compartment in his truck and it definitely was an upgrade.

"Wow" Dean said admiring it too and I smiled checking my blades sharpness before dropping it into the sheath.

"So…" John suddenly said making us look up. "…you's really wanna know about this colt?" he asked looking at us.

"Yes sir" Sam replied.

"It's just a story, a legend really" he said so we walked closer finally relived that we were getting something out of him. "Well I thought it was, I never really believed it until I read Daniel's letter, back in 1835 when Halley's comet was overhead…the same night those men died at the Alamo, they say Samuel Colt made a gun, a special gun he made it for a hunter, a man like us only on horseback, story goes he made thirteen bullets and this hunter used the gun half a dozen times before he disappeared, the gun along with him and somehow Daniel got his hands on it" I stared in shock since it sounded too good to be true. "They say...they say this gun can kill anything"

"Kill anything, like supernatural anything?" Dean asked him.

"Like the demon" Sam added thinking the same thing we all were, this was their chance.

"Yeah like the demon, ever since I picked up its trail I've been looking for a way to destroy that thing, find the gun we may have it" I looked up at Dean since if this really was it then I wondered where that left us but right now the more important thing to focus on was the hunt.

Once we were sure the coast was clear for us we ran down quietly towards the barn finding a window that John pushed open before climbing inside and Sam quickly followed him with Dean behind him but Dean paused looking back at me and I climbed through before closing the window behind us.

I looked around and saw the vampires all sleeping in hammocks suspended from the ceiling so we walked carefully and quietly through them but Dean accidently kicked a beer bottle that made a clinking noise as it rolled and I stilled as Dean panicked but luckily none of the vampires woke up and I rolled my eyes as Dean looked at me shrugging his shoulders.

"Dean, Evie" Sam whispered over to us so we went towards where he was and saw the girl from the couple that was taken from the road but a clattering from behind us alerted us to more victims in cages.

"There's more" Dean said going over to it as Sam untied the girls ropes as I watched the vampires especially when Dean grabbed a hook and was using it to remove the hinges which was making a bit of noise but they were all still sleeping.

"Hurry up" I whispered towards Dean and he gave me an exasperated look for being rushed but I was nervous and racked with anxiety and just wanted to get the hell away from these bloodsuckers since I didn't fancy being a juice box for freaks.

"Hey" Sam suddenly said making me turn away from the sleeping vampires and saw the girl was waking up. "Hey, hey shh I'm here to help you"

"No!" she yelled in an animalistic scream that made me jump especially as it woke the vampires.

"Sam!" Dean yelled.

"Kids run!" we heard John yell from wherever he was in the barn and we didn't hesitate running towards a way out.

"Dad!" Sam yelled as we ran with the vampires right behind us but we made it out the barn doors and into the woods with them not following stopping when we reached the cars.

"Dad?" Dean asked turning back the way we came but we couldn't see him anywhere. "Dad!" he added and finally John came through the trees, I sighed in relief getting ready to run again.

"They won't follow they'll wait until night, once a vampire get's your scent it's for life"

"What the hell do we do?" Dean asked as his hand came around my waist pulling me to him.

"You two gotta find the nearest funeral home, that's what" I frowned giving him an odd look but orders were orders despite how much I would come to hate what he asked us to do.

We found a funeral home and was surprised at the amount of security but of course we got in and found what we were looking for and I was gagging almost the entire time and refused to touch the jar after we were done getting back to the Impala and drove to the motel.

"That was so gross" I protested rubbing my hands in sanitizer.

"I'm gonna change your name to princess" I glared over at him. "You hate dirt, complain about salt and burns and now this"

"Sorry I don't like looking at bones and gore every five minutes" I crossed my arms over my chest looking out the window ignoring him.

"I was kidding Shortstack"

"Whatever, let's get back the longer we leave those two alone the more risk of them shooting each other" he nodded and stepped on the gas.

We arrived back at the motel and I hopped out heading to our door opening it expecting John and Sam to be in each other's faces yelling but they were actually laughing and smiling at something one of them had said surprising me.

"Whoo, man heavy security to protect a bunch of dead guys" Dean said as soon as he followed me in and closed the door.

"You's get it?" John asked us all serious again, Dean reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out the brown paper bag with the bottle of blood and put it down on the table, John picked it up smiling at us and to be honest it was making me uncomfortable on how much he was smiling since it was the most I'd seen the man smile in a short time. "You know what to do" I frowned since I knew the plan and I didn't like it especially since it was Dean playing distraction while we hid.

We waited until dark before setting up the plan, John, Sam and I were hiding in some nearby bushes while Dean was pretending to be having car troubles and the whole time my eyes were fixated on him…and maybe a little his ass as he was bending under the hood and Dean working on a car was all kinds of…Evelyn head in the game.

A female vamp finally showed up behind him and Dean spun when she said something then I recognized her attempt at flirting with him and Dean's obvious witty remark right before she back-handed him and I went to get up but John grabbed my hand pulling me down and shook his head at me with a warning look, I frowned not liking it but obeyed knowing that I'd likely blow the plan by acting impulsively.

I turned back to the scene and saw a dark skinned male vamp show up just before the bitch grabbed Dean by his jaw and lifted him up and it was taking everything in me to remain still and not blow our advantage but even more so when she lowered him and suddenly had her lips against his.

"Oh hell no" I whispered grabbing the crossbow off Sam and fired sending one right into her heart as John quickly fired his seeing my move hitting the dude and she dropped Dean turning to where we were as we came out.

"Barely even stings" she said glaring at us.

"Give it time sweetheart, arrows soaked in dead man's blood" John replied and her smirk fell. "It's like poison to you, isn't it?" I smiled especially as her eyes rolled back and she collapsed but it fell as she did right into Dean's arms. "Load her up, I'll take care of this one" Dean nodded picking her up and carried her off with me following close behind.

We drove away from the site far enough and tied the bitch up before she could recover and John was quick at work handing something to Dean with instructions to put it on the fire while I watched over the vamp with my machete spinning it on the dirt.

"…saffron, skunks cabbage and trillium, it'll block our scent and hers until were ready" John explained as they came closer.

"Stuff stinks" Dean commented after sniffing it.

"That's the idea" John replied looking around. "Dust your clothes with the ashes and you might stand a chance of not being detected" I raised an eye curious to how he knew all this.

"You sure they'll come after her?" Sam asked him.

"Yeah vampires mate for life, she means more to the leader than the gun but the blood sickness is gonna wear off soon so you don't have a lot of time"

"Half-hour ought to do it" Sam replied and I looked up slowly standing and walked over to them.

"Then I want you out of the area fast" John added.

"But-"

"Dad, you can't take care of them all by yourself" Dean quickly said cutting off Sam's reply.

"I'll have her and the Colt"

"But after were gonna meet up right?" Sam asked him. "Use the gun together, right?" I frowned seeing John's look. "You're leaving again, aren't you?" John didn't reply and I could see Sam getting angry. "You still want to go after the demon alone, you know I don't get you, you can't treat us like this"

"Like what?" John challenged.

"Like children" Sam snapped.

"You and Dean are my children" John replied then looked down at me. "I'm trying to keep you all safe, especially you since I promised your father" I rolled my eyes and he looked shocked that I did it in his face.

"Dad, all due respect but that's a bunch of crap" Dean spoke up and we all turned to him surprised since he never talked back.

"Excuse me?" John asked him.

"You know what we've been hunting, hell you sent us on a few hunting trips yourself you can't be that worried about us" Dean replied and I took his hand showing my support since it was about time he told his old man the truth.

"It's not the same thing" John argued.

"Then what is it, why do you want us out of the big fight?"

"This demon…it's a bad son of a bitch, I can't make the same moves if I worry about keeping you alive"

"You mean you can't be as reckless" I snapped finally speaking up, even though John wasn't my father or even blood related I was the same as Dean and had never spoke back but everything is different now and he had to see it.

"Look…I don't expect to make it out of this fight in one piece" John replied then turned to Sam and Dean. "Your mothers death…it almost killed me, I can't watch my children die too" he added and looked down at me and I knew I was included in that which in any other circumstance would fill me with joy since he was like a second father to me. "I won't"

"What happens if you die?" Dean asked him. "Dad what happens if you die and we could've done something about it?" he added and John looked away. "You know I've been thinking, I…I think maybe Sammy's right about this one, we should do this together" I saw Sam tearing up so I reached out and took his hand squeezing it in comfort. "We're stronger as a family Dad, we just are you know it"

"We're running out of time" John replied looking up avoiding everything Dean just said. "You do your job and you get out of the area, that's a order" he walked away leaving no room for argument so we decided to let it go for now and got to work.

Once we received John's word that he was being followed we made our move down towards the barn letting ourselves in seeing a single vampire left behind and made a single noise to draw him to us and it worked like a charm and Dean was able to cut of his head and once he was surely dead we went over to the caged hostages.

"I told you I'd come back" I rolled my eyes and pulled out a screwdriver and pulled the last few hinges off allowing us to get them out and to safety before Sam, Dean and I shared a look knowing we all had the same thought, I grabbed the crossbow again and we started running to catch up arriving just in time to see John get thrown back into his truck by the leader so I fired a bolt off hitting a female vamp in the heart as we ran closer and I shot another just as Dean ran up and picked up a machete that was one the ground but when we turned we saw the leader had Sam in a choke hold.

"Don't, I'll break his neck" I frowned at him over the top of the crossbow. "Put the blade and crossbow down" Dean glared at him and his hold got tighter around Sam's neck so I pulled back raising my hand and the crossbow up as Dean held up a hand and we both slowly lowered to the ground never taking our eyes off the vamp and put our weapons down. "You people, why can't you just leave us alone, we have as much right to live as you do"

"I don't think so" John suddenly said and the leader turned but John fired off the colt and the bullet landed right between his eyes, he let go of Sam and he stubbled towards Dean and I so we caught him watching as blood trailed from the wound as he fell to his knees as light lit him up from the inside making his skeleton show through his skin.

"Luther!" the bitch we'd captured screamed right before he collapsed completely dead and the girl looked up at John with a murderous look.

"Kate don't!" another girl vamp said grabbing her arm stopping her from attacking and dragged her to a waiting car which they got in and drove away.

We went back to the motel and started packing up, the same deal after every successful hunt but this time was different when John walked in making us stop and turn to him, I watched with a frown feeling like another argument was in the wind.

"So…kids" he said hesitantly walking closer.

"Yes sir?" Sam replied.

"You ignored a direct order back there" John said looking between us.

"Yes sir" Sam repeated.

"Yeah but we saved your ass" Dean added making me smile since he was getting braver.

"You're right" John nodded surprising me that he agreed.

"I am?" Dean asked as surprised as I was.

"It scares the hell out of me, you two are all I've got and Evelyn your just as much family in my books and I guess we are stronger as a family, so we go after this damn thing…together"

"Yes sir" we all replied in unison.


	21. S1 Ep 21 - Salvation

**SALVATION**

* * *

**Evie's POV**

I was laying on one of the beds looking up at the ceiling trying to avoid and ignore the rising nausea I'd been feeling the last two days or so since now was not the time to be getting sick and didn't want to be side-lined if anyone one of the three men standing in front of me noticed especially Dean.

We'd spent every waking minute going over all what John had on this demon and the room walls were covered in maps, newspaper clippings and notes of John's research and patterns that he'd picked up on and I was impressed, he truly was the master.

"So this is it, this is everything I know" John spoke up from his place at the table with Sam's laptop in front of him as he pointed around the room. "Look our whole lives we've been searching for this demon right?" he asked and when I looked up he was looking at Sam and Dean. "Not a trace just nothing until about a year ago, for the first time I picked up a trail"

"That's when you took off" Dean stated.

"Yeah that's right, the demon must have come out of hiding or hibernation" John nodded.

"Alright so what's this trail you found?" Dean asked him.

"Starts in Arizona, then New Jersey, California…houses burned down to the ground, its going after families just like it went after us"

"Family's with infants?" Sam asked speaking up.

"Yeah" John nodded. "The night of the kids 6-month birthday"

"I was six months old that night?" Sam asked looking between Dean and John.

"Exactly six months" John replied.

"So basically this demon is going after these kids for some reason" Sam said then scoffed. "The same way it came for me" none of us replied. "So Mom's death…Jess it's because of me?"

"We don't know that Sam" Dean argued.

"Oh really cause I'd say were pretty damn sure Dean!" Sam snapped.

"For the last time what happened is not your fault"

"Yeah your right its not my fault but it's my problem" Sam shouted back at him.

"No its not your problem, it's our problem"

"Okay that's enough!" I cut in since all this yelling was giving me a headache, I sat up and glared at Dean and Sam as John stood up nodding at me with praise for getting them to stop.

"So why is it doing it, what does it want?" Sam asked a lot calmer now.

"Look I wish I had more answers, I do" John replied looking at him. "I've always been one step behind it, look I've never gotten there in time to save…" he trailed off avoiding saying what we all knew.

"Alright so how do we find it before it hits again?" I asked looking up at John as I sat up straighter moving to sit on the edge of the bed.

"There's signs, look it took me a while to see the pattern but in the days before these fires signs crop up in an area, cattle deaths, temperature fluctuations, electrical storms and then I went back and checked and…"

"These things happened in Lawrence" Dean finished for him.

"A week before your mother died" John nodded at him then turned towards Sam. "And in Palo Alto…before Jessica and these signs there starting again" John added as Dean and I shared a look.

"Where?" Sam asked him.

"Salvation, Iowa" John replied and so we left with Sam, Dean and I in the Impala with me resting in the back still fighting of the constant nausea while Dean was driving following John in his truck all the way to Salvation but not long after we passed the welcome sign John pulled off the road and Dean followed him into the little pull off area and he got out so we hopped out too.

"God damnit!" John cursed slamming his door.

"What is it?" Dean asked him.

"Son of a bitch!"

"What is it?" Dean asked him again more forcefully.

"I just got a call from Caleb" he replied.

"Is he okay?" Dean asked him.

"He's fine, Jim Murphy's dead" my eyes widened in shock.

"Pastor Jim?!" I asked my eyes brimming with sudden tears because every time my Dad went on longer hunts I'd spent time in Blue Earth, Minnesota with him from the time of was three years old and he'd been nothing but kind to me, always helping me out with my homework and he'd taught me a lot about the supernatural in my time with him which helped me come to terms with the nightmares out there in the dark.

"How?" Sam asked seeing as I couldn't get any more words out.

"Throat was slashed" John replied and I saw his look towards me as I braced myself against the Impala choking back silent sobs, I never got this emotional as I was always good at compartmentalizing them but it was probably that shock. "He bled out" I felt more tears slide out from my eyes and Dean moved towards me pulling me against him letting me seek comfort in him in front of his Dad but right now I didn't care. "Caleb said they found traces of sulfur at Jim's place"

"A demon" Dean replied gently rubbing my back but was looking at John. "The demon?" he asked seeing some look John must have given him.

"I don't know" John replied shaking his head. "Could be he just got…he got careless he slipped up, maybe the demon knows were getting close"

"What do you wanna do?" Dean asked and I stepped back brushing away the tears nodding that I was okay more when Dean looked down at me.

"Now we act like every second counts, there's two hospitals and a health center in this county, we spilt up we cover more ground I want records, I want a list of every infant that's gonna be six months old in the next week"

"Dad that could be a dozen of kids, how the hell are we gonna know which ones the right one?" Sam asked him.

"We'll check them all, that's how" John replied a littler harsher than was necessary. "You got any better ideas?" he asked seeing our hesitation more so Sam's.

"No sir" Sam replied and after John and Dean shared a look we made a move to get back into the Impala but John stopped hesitating at the tray of his truck.

"Dad?" Dean asked seeing it too.

"Yeah?" he replied with his voice just sounding ready to break then turned to us. "It's Jim, you know…I can't" he trailed off and I made the decision walking towards him and hugged him since we were both grieving a friend and he surprisingly hugged me back before I stepped away and he nodded with a small smile of appreciative smile. "This ends now I'm ending it, I don't care what it takes" John added then got into his truck so I turned walking back towards the Impala and got into the back while Sam and Dean got into the front as we followed John again.

Once we spilt up I went with Sam since I really didn't want to be with Dean right now when I was still feeling nauseous and off because if anyone was going to notice it'd be him so we went in and after flashing some badges they gladly handed over the birth of children born around six months ago and wrote down the likely victims.

After we had all the information we walked out of the Medical center but Sam suddenly winced and grabbed the side of his temples and I instantly recognized him having a vision and reached out to stable him in case he passed out this time.

"Sammy talk to me?" I said when it seemed to stop but then he winced again reaching for the bridge of his nose.

"A train" he finally said.

"What?" I asked confused as he reached back into his bag and grabbed a map out of the front pocket. "Sam speak" I exclaimed since he was scaring me given his last victim included Dean dying but he continued to ignore me and looked down at the map.

"Let's go" he suddenly said looking up and grabbed my hand running and it was enough to make the nausea came back.

"Sam just stop and tell me what's going on"

"I think I know who's next" he replied and continued to run dragging me behind him into a park before he paused to look back down at the map and I was able to catch my breath in order to force the nausea back but then he winced grabbing his temples again before walking forward again as I frowned with worry but his eyes fixated on a house across the street then turned to a woman pushing a stroller with an umbrella covering them.

"Is that them?" I asked looking back at Sam and he nodded.

"Come on" he grabbed my hand again and we crossed the street towards her. "Hi, here let me hold that, you look like you don't need that anymore" Sam said to her once we reached her and I held off frowning.

"Oh…thanks" she replied as Sam held the stroller while she smiled closing the umbrella.

"She's gorgeous, is she yours?" I asked looking down at the baby.

"Yeah" the woman smiled.

"Oh wow hi" I crooned looking down at the baby. "I'm sorry, were rude, I'm Evelyn and this is Sam we just moved in up the block" I added holding out my hand towards her.

"Oh hey, I'm Monica" she replied and Sam repeated her name as he shook her hand as well. "This is Rosie"

"Rosie, hi Rosie" Sam repeated again looking down into the stroller.

"So welcome to the neighborhood"

"Thank you" Sam and I said at the same time.

"How long you been married?" she asked and I looked up.

"Uh three months, still fresh right honey?" I replied after shaking off the awkwardness of her thinking Sam and I were married.

"That's right" Sam smiled putting his arm around my waist. "She's such a good baby" he added looking back down at little Rosie.

"I know, she…I mean she never cries she just stares at everybody sometime she looks at you and I swear it's…it's like she's reading your mind" Monica replied and I hid my frown again.

"What about you Monica, have you lived here long?" Sam asked her.

"My husband and I, we brought our place just before Rosie was born" Monica replied.

"How old is Rosie?" Sam asked her.

"She's six months today" Monica replied with pride but Sam and I shared a worried look. "She's big right, growing like a weed"

"Yeah" I agreed forcing a smile as I looked down at the baby again.

"Monica…" Sam began and I looked up frowning thinking he was gonna tell her.

"Yeah?" she asked when he paused.

"Just…just take care of yourself, okay?"

"Yeah you too Sam, Evelyn, we'll see you around" she replied.

"Yeah definitely" Sam nodded and she started to walk away and a car horn beeped as a car pulled into their driveway.

"Oh there's daddy" we heard her say as we walked away watching as she greeted her husband at the car but then my attention went to Sam when he cried out grabbing his head again rubbing his hands over his eyes in pain.

"Sam!" I steadied him grabbing his arm and led him away. "Let's get back to the motel, we have to tell Dean" he nodded following me.

We made it back to the motel room we'd booked before we all set out to get the information and found John and Dean already back and so Sam told them what he'd seen and I told them that we found the people the demon was going to visit tonight but the look on John's face told me he didn't believe Sam.

"A vision?" John asked looking over at Sam who was sitting at the table still rubbing his temple.

"Yes" Sam grunted out. "I saw the demon burning a woman on the ceiling"

"Alright and you think it will happen to this woman because-?"

"Because these things happen exactly the way I see them" Sam said cutting their father off.

"Yeah they started out as nightmares then they started happening while he was awake" Dean added standing up walking over to where Sam and I were.

"Yeah it's like…I don't know it's like the closer I get to anything involving the demon the stronger the visions get" Sam said and I rubbed his shoulder looking up at Dean as he poured himself another cup of coffee.

"Alright when were you gonna tell me this?" John snapped looking up at Dean and he spun towards his Dad.

"We didn't know what it meant" Dean replied.

"Alright something like this starts happening to your brother you pick up the phone and call me" John snapped and Dean put down his mug turning completely towards his Dad.

"Call you?" Dean asked slowly walking towards him. "Are you kidding me?" he added and John's face hardened. "Dad I called you from Lawrence alright, Sam and Eve called you when I was dying, I mean getting you on the phone I got a better chance of winning the lottery"

"Your right" John agreed and I raised an eye. "Although I'm not real crazy about this new tone of yours, your right I'm sorry"

"Look guys, visions or no visions the fact is we know the demon is coming tonight and this family's gonna go through the same hell that we went through" Sam cut in.

"No they're not" John argued. "No one is, ever again" he added just as Sam's phone rang and he picked it up.

"Hello…who is this?" he asked and I watched his expression go cautious. "Meg" I frowned confused since she was dead. "Last time I saw you, you fell out a window" I looked up at Dean as he looked around out the windows. "Just your feelings…that was a seven story drop" he looked up after she replied at their Dad. "My Dad, I don't know where my Dad is?" he looked back up at John as he held out his hand so Sam handed him the phone.

"This is John" John said pressing the phone to his ear. "I'm here" I frowned definitely hating not hearing the other end. "Caleb?" my eyes widened and I shared a looking with Dean before we all looked up at John. "Caleb…you listen to me, he's got nothing to do with anything, you let him go…I don't know what your talking about…Caleb, Caleb!" I frowned since that didn't sound good. "I'm gonna kill you, you know that?" she said something else. "Okay…I said okay, I'll bring you the Colt" we all looked at him in shock. "Its going to take me about a day's drive to get there…that's impossible, I can't get there in time and I can't just carry a gun on a plane" he said then after a few more words he hung up.

"So you think Meg is a demon?" Sam asked standing up.

"Either that or she's possessed by one, it doesn't really matter" John replied.

"What do we do?" Dean asked him.

"I'm going to Lincoln"

"What?" Dean asked stepping forward.

"Doesn't seem like I have a choice, if I don't go a lot of people die…our friends die" he added and when his eyes met mine I knew what he meant and by knowing Meg I was guessing she threatened to kill everyone we knew which included my father.

"Dad the demon is coming tonight for Monica and her family, that gun is all we got you can't just hand it over" Sam argued.

"Who said anything about handing it over?" John replied and I frowned confused. "Besides us and a couple of vampires no one's really seen this gun, no one knows what it looks like"

"So what your just gonna pick up a ringer at a pawnshop?" I asked him since I doubted they were going to be fooled.

"Antique store" John shrugged.

"Your gonna hand Meg a fake gun and hope she doesn't notice?" Dean argued.

"Look as long as it's close she shouldn't be able to tell the difference"

"Yeah but for how long?" I protested since it was nuts. "What happens when she figures it out?" I added seeing as if we pissed the demons off anymore than who knows how they'll react and my fathers life is already at risk.

"I just…I just need to buy a few hours that's all"

"You mean for Dean, Eve and I?" Sam asked him. "You want us to stay here and kill this demon by ourselves?"

"No Sam, I wanna stop losing people we love, I want you to go to school, I want…I want Dean to have a home with Evelyn where they can have a family of their own if they want" my eyes widened and shared a look with Dean before we turned back to John. "I want Mary alive" he added after walking away from us and sounded like he was crying. "I just…I just want this to be over" Sam, Dean and I shared another look but we didn't argue.

Dean and I had the task of getting the ringer colt so we hit up a few antique stores finally finding one that was close enough and paid a pretty penny for it before getting back into the Impala to go and meet back up with Sam and John.

"If we do this tonight…do you…I mean would you want what your Dad wants for us?" I asked looking over at him.

"Eve let's talk about this after we kill this demon" I frowned but nodded my head turning to look out the side window. "But yes, if we finish this I want that life" he grabbed my hand and squeezed it just as he pulled up behind where Sam and John were and got out walking towards them.

"Did you get it?" John asked looking at us as we walked towards him and Dean responded by reaching into the inside pocket of his jacket and grabbed the brown paper bag containing the gun and handed it to John who opened it and grabbed the gun out inspecting it.

"You know this is a trap, don't you?" Dean asked him. "That's why Meg wants you to come alone"

"I can handle he, I got a whole arsenal loaded holy water, Mandaic amulets-"

"Dad" Dean said cutting John off.

"What?"

"Promise me something"

"What's that?" John asked him.

"This thing goes south just get the hell out, don't get yourself killed alright your no good to us dead" Dean replied and John nodded.

"Same goes for you, alright listen to me they made the bullets special for this Colt, there's only four of them left and without them this gun is useless, you make every shot count"

"Yes sir" Sam replied without hesitation.

"I've been waiting a long time for this fight now it's here and I'm not gonna be in it" John said and I frowned looking around at them. "It's up to you now" he added looking around. "It's your fight, you finish this, you finish what I started you understand?"

"Uncle John, let me go instead" I spoke up since he was right this was their fight, not mine and they all deserved to be apart of it. "I'll meet with Meg and hand over the fake"

"No Evelyn, you need to help these boys" John argued and I ignored Dean's glare at me before he turned back to John as he held out the real Colt towards Dean and he took it from his Dad.

"We'll see you soon Dad" Sam added and I heard Dean sniffle so I grabbed his hand entwining our fingers.

"I'll see you later" John nodded clapping Sam on the shoulder then headed towards his truck chancing a look back at us before climbing in before driving away.

"Later" Dean said making me turn to look at him.

After watching John's truck disappeared from view we got into the Impala and drove back to Monica's and parked across the street from their place and watched them and so far there was nothing happening, Monica served her husband dinner and the whole time was resting in the back with my head laying back since I was still feeling sick to my stomach and now I had a throbbing headache.

"Maybe we could tell them there's a gas leak, might get them out of the house for a few hours" Sam spoke up and I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah and how many times has that actually worked for us?" Dean said turning to him.

"Yeah" Sam nodded while Dean turned back to the house. "We could always tell them the truth" Sam added up another option and they looked at each other.

"Nah" I rolled my eyes as they spoke at the same time.

"No I know, I know" Sam nodded. "I know, I know I just…with what's coming for these people…"

"Sam we only got one move and you know it, alright we gotta wait for that demon to show itself and then we get it before it gets them"

"I wonder how Dad is doing?" Sam asked opting not to comment on the impending task that was ahead of us.

"I'd feel a lot better if we were there backing him up" Dean replied.

"I'd feel a lot better if he were here backing us up" Sam added and they shared another look before I saw Dean's eyes look up at the rearview mirror at me.

"You alright there Shortstack, your quiet?"

"I'm fine, just mentally preparing for the battle ahead" I replied trying my hardest to get it out without feeling the bile rising in my throat.

"You sure?" he asked and I looked looking up meeting his eyes in the mirror.

"Yes Dean, I'm okay" I moved forward putting my arms around his shoulders from behind leaning my chin on his shoulder. "You need to focus on yourself" I added and he nodded turning back to watch the house as the couple continued to go about their normal routines.

"This is weird" Sam spoke up after a couple more hours of silence.

"What?" Dean asked turning back to face him.

"After all these years were finally here, doesn't seem real" he replied and this time I turned back to him.

"We just gotta keep our heads and do our job, like always" I added before turning back towards the house.

"Yeah but this isn't like always" Sam commented and Dean and I shared a small look back at him.

"True" we said at the same time.

"Dean, Eve…uh I want to thank you's" Sam suddenly said.

"For what?" Dean and I asked him.

"For everything" he replied and we turned towards him confused. "You've both always had my back you know even when I couldn't count on anyone, I could always count on you's and now…I don't know I just wanted to let you's know just in case" I frowned finally understanding what this was.

"Whoa, whoa are you kidding me?" Dean asked beating me to it.

"What?"

"Don't say 'just in case something happens to you' we don't wanna hear that freaking speech man, nobody's dying tonight not us, not that family, nobody except that demon"

"Dean's right Sam, that evil son of a bitch isn't getting any older tonight, you understand us?" I added glaring at him before Dean and I turned back to the house letting him know this conversation was over.

It was already a long night and I was feeling exhausted, angry and still felt unwell which wasn't helping as Dean tried to call John but he wasn't answering which was filling the car with tension as we all worried.

"Dad's not answering" Dean said snapping his phone shut.

"Maybe Meg was late" Sam replied. "Maybe cell reception's bad" he shrugged.

"Yeah well…" Dean trailed off looking back at the house just as the radio started to make a static sound coming on all on its own.

"Dean wait" Sam said alerting Dean's attention to it. "Listen" he turned it up as voices came out but I couldn't make out what they were saying and my attention turned to outside as the wind suddenly picked up right before the lights on their house started flickering and we quickly shared a look. "It's coming" Sam stated jumping out of the car with Dean and I right behind him running across the road towards the house and Dean immediately lockpicked our way in walking through to the staircase but Monica's husband came out of nowhere with a baseball bat and swung it at Dean who dodged out of the way making him smash a lamp instead.

"Get out of my house!" he yelled as Dean fended him off pushing him against the wall with the baseball bat against his chest to keep him there.

"Please, please Mr Holden" Sam begged.

"Be quiet and listen to me, be quiet and listen we are trying to help you"

"Charlie is everything okay?" we heard Monica ask from upstairs.

"Monica get the baby!" the guy yelled to her.

"Don't go in the nursery!" Sam yelled and went towards the stairs.

"Stay away from her!" the guy yelled trying to fight Dean but Dean knocked him out then picked him up.

"Get him outside, I'll get Sam" I told him before taking off upstairs after Sam hearing a gunshot go off and screams. "Sam!" I screamed running into the nursery seeing him restraining Monica as she screamed. "Go get her out of here, I got it take her and go" I ran over to the crib as Sam dragged Monica out and carefully picked up Rosie securing the blanket around her shielding her right before flames burst up.

"Evie's got her" Sam told a fighting Monica as we ran out of the house as the fire spread and smoke filled the air, Sam and Monica were out as I brought up the rear hearing her husband yelling at us.

"You get away from my family!" I ran out after them still holding Rosie in my arms seeing Dean sigh in relief seeing me out and safe.

"No Charlie don't, they saved us" Monica argued placating her husband. "I mean they saved us" she added then turned to me and I handed her baby feeling lightheaded myself from inhaling the smoke and had the feeling that I wanted to be sick and this time couldn't hold it back and turned throwing up just managing to hold my own hair back.

"Eve!" Dean yelled coming up to me and helped hold it back rubbing my back with his other hand. "What's wrong?"

"Just the smoke Dean" I replied turning and looked up at the couple cradling their baby.

"Thank you" Monica said looking at us before we turned towards the burning house and saw a dark shadowed silhouette in the nursery window.

"It's still in there!" Sam exclaimed and went to go back inside.

"Sam…Sam no" Dean said grabbing his arm stopping him.

"Dean let me go, it's still in there!" Sam exclaimed fighting him so I moved forward to help.

"No, it's burning to the ground it's suicide!"

"I don't care!" he argued with me.

"We do!" Dean and I yelled at him and he finally stopped fighting us looking back up at the house and we followed his gaze seeing the silhouette disappear.

We returned to the motel and Dean was still trying to reach John to tell him what had happened and to check in with him but he still wasn't answering and Dean was pacing anxiously while Sam was sitting on his bed and I was in the bathroom knelt over the sink staring down at a white pregnancy stick.

The last few days I knew I'd been feeling off and had tried deluding myself of the possibility that I could've been pregnant but the more and more I thought of it things just made sense so I'd brought the test yesterday before all the stuff with Meg came up and the boys were going through John's research I was able to slip out and buy the test but hadn't had the chance or the courage to take it but after throwing up back there I just had a feeling it was time not expecting a positive reading.

"No…this…why?" I asked myself in a whisper looking into the mirror seeing the tears roll down my cheeks.

"Come on Dad, answer the phone damn it" I heard Dean say so I wiped the tears away then stashed the pregnancy test in the bin under a bunch of tissues and rubbish then went out leaning against the bathroom doorway seeing him still pacing before he stopped and hung up. "Somethings wrong" he said then looked up over at Sam who was staring at a spot on the opposite wall. "You hear me, somethings happened"

"If you's had just let me go in there I could have ended all this" he finally spoke up.

"Sam the only thing you were gonna end was your life" Dean argued walking towards him before walking away and Sam looked up at him.

"You don't know that" Sam argued.

"So what your just willing to sacrifice yourself, is that it?" I snapped at him moving into the room.

"Yeah" he replied standing up. "Yeah your damn right I am"

"Yeah well that's not going to happen, not while I'm around" Dean said glaring at him.

"What the hell are you talking about Dean?" Sam spat back. "We've been searching for this demon our whole lives, it's the only thing we've ever cared about"

"Sam I want to waste it, I do okay but its not worth dying over" Dean yelled at him.

"What?" Sam asked in disbelief.

"I meant it, if hunting this demon means you getting yourself killed then I hope we never find the damn thing"

"That thing killed Jess, that thing killed Mom" Sam replied like that was supposed to change his mind.

"You said it yourself once that no matter what we do, they're gone and they're never coming back" Dean replied and Sam grabbed him slamming him against the wall.

"Sam that's enough" I ran over and tried pulling him off Dean.

"Don't you say that, not you!" Sam yelled in Dean's face. "Not after all this, don't you say that" he added but Dean stared unfazed by Sam throwing him against a wall.

"Sam look…the four of us…that's all we have and it's all I have" Dean admitted and I was the unshed tears in his eyes. "Sometimes I feel like I'm barely holding it together man and without you, Dad or Evie I…" Dean trailed off and Sam finally let him go breathing heavily.

"Dad" he said walking away rubbing his hand over his face before turning back towards us. "He should've called by now, try him again" I frowned since he wasn't thinking straight and his emotions were controlling his actions but Dean obliged pulling out his phone and called their Dad again and it seemed to go through because he looked up at us but not with a relived look.

"Where is he?" Sam looked up with a worry look that I matched wondering what and who the hell answered John's phone but then it couldn't be too hard to guess.


	22. S1 Ep 22 - Devil's Trap

**DEVIL'S TRAP**

* * *

**Evie's POV**

Dean hung up the phone snapping it shut then walked towards our bed with a determined look on his face telling us that the demons had John and Sam asked if it had been Meg on the phone and all Dean could do was nod with worry and fear while I stayed off to the side staring at a spot on the furthest wall in shock and worry myself.

"What'd she say?" Sam asked him making me look up towards them.

"I just told you Sammy!" Dean snapped probably not meaning too. "Okay" Dean breathed out rubbing his hand over his face. "Okay" he repeated and I knew he was thinking, he finally turned grabbing the Colt putting it the back of his jeans.

"What are you doing Dean?" I asked worried about him now since he had his determined look and that look always scared me especially now that I had a baby to think about which that thought made my hand instinctively move over my stomach.

"We gotta go" he replied throwing our stuff into our bags.

"Why?" Sam asked him.

"Because the demon knows where in Salvation, alright it knows we have the Colt it's got Dad, it's probably coming for us" Dean replied nearly yelling as he pulled on his jacket.

"Good, we've got three bullets left let it come" Sam argued.

"Listen tuff guy were not ready, we don't know how many of them are out there, now were no good to anybody dead!" Dean yelled still throwing our belongings together and this was the most I'd ever seen him worked up which told me how scared he was. "We're leaving, now!"

"He's right Sam, let's go" I quickly grabbed the stuff Dean had forgot stuffing them into my bag then followed Dean out with Sam following behind and we got the hell out of Salvation as quickly as we could with Sam seething and pouting in the back seat like a five year old.

"I'm telling you, we could've taken them" Sam protested through clenched teeth.

"What we need is a plan" Dean argued. "Now they're probably keeping Dad alive, we just gotta figure out where, they'll wanna trade him for the gun" Dean added and looked up seeing Sam shake his head. "What?"

"Dean if that were true why didn't Meg mention a trade?" Sam asked and I frowned feeling that could be true. "Dad, he might be-"

"Don't" Dean snapped cutting him off.

"Look I don't want to believe it anymore than you but if he is, all the more reason to kill this damn thing, we still have the Colt we can finish the job"

"Screw the job Sam!" I cut in glaring back at him because I wasn't going to lose Dean or anyone else for that matter and if John was really dead then that was all the more reason to stay the hell away from this demon.

"I'm just trying to do what he'd want, he would want us to keep going"

"Quit talking about him like he's dead already! Dean snapped tightening his hands around the steering wheel. "Listen to me, everything stops until we get him back, do you understand me everything!" Dean added and I frowned since there was one thing that couldn't stop he just didn't know about it and with all this happening I wasn't about to tell him I was pregnant.

"So how do we find him?" Sam asked.

"Maybe we go to Lincoln, start at the warehouse where he was taken" Dean replied but I shook my head knowing these demons weren't stupid enough to still be at the warehouse.

"Come on Dean, you really think these demons are gonna leave a trail?" I asked and he looked over at me.

"Your right" he replied and I smiled since if I had a penny for every time he said that I wouldn't be able to afford a chocolate bar.

"We need help" I said and he nodded knowing exactly what and who I was referring too.

I couldn't contain my happiness as Dean pulled the Impala off the main highway onto a back road and I stared up at the overhead sign that read 'Singer Auto Salvage' as Dean drove in before parking in front of a familiar ford tow truck with a Rottweiler sitting on top of the hood and my face lit up with even a bigger smile as I jumped out of the car without even waiting for the boys.

"Rumsfeld!" I yelled and his head shot up jumping off the hood coming as far as his chain allowed so I met him the rest of the way and he jumped up slobbering my face with licks. "Easy boy, I missed you too buddy" I patted his head pushing him to get back down since I was carrying precious cargo which neither Dean or Sam knew about and I wasn't prepared to tell them for as long as I could so I quickly looked back seeing Sam and Dean watching me with smiles. "What I missed my goofball"

"Alright lets go" Dean said so I nodded petting Rumsfeld's head one last time before we walked up to the front door and knocked waiting a few seconds before it opened and I was staring into the eyes of my father.

"Evelyn?"

"Hi Daddy" he looked down at my neck and saw the anti-possession necklace that never left my neck then smiled and pulled me into a tight hug.

"How you been sweetheart?" he asked but before I had a chance to answer he looked up and saw Sam and Dean. "Sam, Dean, what are you guys doing here?" I frowned hoping that this wasn't gonna end with them having a shot gun pulled on them too since that's how my father last left things with John.

"Long story Dad" I muttered and watching his face turn into a frown.

"Come on in then" he replied opening the door wider letting us walk in and I watched my Dad test Sam and Dean with holy water but I slipped out feeling even worse in the presence of my father as well as Dean since not only did he not know I was dating Dean but I was now an un-wedded pregnant woman with the man he'd warned me not to get emotionally involved with other than what we already were growing up.

My feet immediately took me to my special place and climbed the stack of cars sitting on the back leather back seat looking up at the sky with my hand instinctively falling to lay over my flat stomach still finding it hard to come to terms that I had a human being growing beneath my hands.

"Evie?" I jerked upright looking down seeing Dean at the bottom of the stacks. "Can I come up?"

"Sure" I shrugged and he climbed up settling beside me looking up to and I couldn't help the small smile of nostalgia since this is where it all started for us and now something new was starting all over again.

"So what's wrong Shortstack?" Dean suddenly asked so I looked over with furrowed brows.

"Nothing's wrong, why would something be wrong?" I spat out fast.

"That right there tells me somethings up, so come on out with it" I sighed since I should have known he'd be suspicious since nobody knew me better than Dean, I looked down at my lap wringing my hands together anxiously until Dean grabbed them turning me to face him. "Eve your worrying me especially after last night, what is it?" I sighed looking up meeting his apple green eyes and knew I had no right to keep this from him, this was his baby too.

"I…I…" I frowned looking down knowing that know was not the time, he needed to focus on finding his father not the fact that I was knocked up with his kid especially when I didn't know how he was gonna react given we've never seriously had a talk about kids. "It's nothing" he frowned clearly unhappy with that answer. "I promise" I added squeezing his hands. "We should get back, we have to find your Dad" I went to climb down but he pulled on my hand and I was suddenly in his lap lips pressed against his.

"Evelyn Robin Singer!" I flinched hearing my name get called out and looked down seeing my father staring up at us in shock and anger. "Get down here right now, you to Dean!" I turned back to Dean with a panicked look in my eyes that matched his. "Don't make me come up there"

"I'd like to see the old man try" Dean muttered almost making me laugh as we climbed down following him to the front of the house before he spun to us.

"When the hell did this happen?" he asked diving in straight away.

"A little over a year ago" I replied nervously with my hands behind my back feeling like I was a child getting scolded again.

"And you didn't think to tell me about it sooner?"

"I wanted to Dad but would you have wanted to find out over email?" I asked finally looking up meeting his eyes since I wanted him to approve since I loved Dean and I wasn't going to leave him even if that is what my Dad ordered me to do.

"I told you not to get involved Evelyn, I didn't want to see you get your heart broken"

"Bobby I would never hurt her like that" Dean cut in but I looked up shaking my head telling him not to get involved.

"Oh yeah" Dad replied his head going red.

"I love her" Dean stated and my eyes widened since he'd said that in front of my Dad and he's never said it in the presence of anyone but me.

"But what life can you give her"

"Dad!" I exclaimed turning back angrily now.

"The only reason I let you go off with him and his old man was to hopefully show you that there was no life hunting, you were meant to have your adventure then come home, which is exactly what your gonna do, I'll help you boys find your old man but Evelyn is no longer involved"

"You can't do that Dad, I'm twenty five so you can't tell me what do and who I can love" his face lost some of its anger when I said love so I continued walking towards him. "I love Dean, so please Dad you have to let me go"

"Your my baby girl"

"I know and I always will be, nothing can ever change the fact that your my Dad and that I'll always need you but I need him now too, please daddy…please don't make me choose because I can't" he frowned and I knew that particular frown all too well. "Dean can you give us a minute?" he nodded walking into the house.

"Evelyn why him?"

"He makes me happy and in this line of work you need something to keep you going, he's my reason to keep going"

"I don't want to see you get hurt and I'll be damned if I let you get killed which is where your gonna end up especially if all this talk about you guys have been hunting a demon, I lost your mother to one I'm not going to lose you to one too"

"Dad that's not going to happen, what happened to my Mom isn't gonna happen to me because this time we know what we're up against and because you taught me almost everything I know so you have to trust me, trust that no matter what I'll always be careful and that Dean does everything to keep me safe as much as he can which we clearly argue about but we're family and that's what families do" he sighed then looked up.

"I always thought of those boys as my surrogate sons, who knew I'd get one as an actual son-in-law" I couldn't help the small laugh.

"I wouldn't go that far Dad, marriage isn't in the cards for us"

"I never wanted this life to be yours, I wanted you to get married and have kids away from all this mess"

"I know and someday it might but for right now, this is the way it has to be" I replied fighting off the feeling in my chest that wanted me to tell him that he's going to be a grandfather sooner than he thought but knew I had to tell Dean first before I told anyone else.

"Alright let's get inside before those boys mess with my collection" he replied and I smiled nodding as we went inside seeing Sam sitting at his desk flipping through one of our books while Dean paced but stopped when we walked in.

"We good?" he asked looking at my Dad.

"So long as you don't break her heart" Dad replied making me smile.

"Bobby thanks, thanks for everything" Dean replied and I rolled my eyes walking over to the love seat sitting down. "Tell you the truth I wasn't sure if we should come"

"Nonsense your daddy needs help" my Dad replied.

"Yeah but last time we saw you I mean you did threaten to blast him full of buckshot, you cocked the shotgun and everything" I rolled my eyes at Dean dredging up the past, give my father more of reason to hate him.

"Yeah well what can I say, John just has the effect on people" Dad replied and I laughed.

"Yeah I guess he has" Dean agreed and I came down from laughing.

"None of that matters now, all that matters is that you get him back"

"Bobby this book…" Sam spoke up and we turned towards him. "I've never seen anything like it" I stood up moving towards Sam to see what he was looking at and smiled recognizing the familiar book.

"Key of Solomon" I stated sitting on the edge of the desk as my Dad came over too.

"It's the real deal alright"

"And these protective circles, they really work?" he asked looking up at my Dad.

"Hell yeah you get a demon in one they're trapped, powerless it's like a satanic roach motel"

"Charming daddy" I replied rolling my eyes.

"Man knows his stuff" Dean added coming towards us.

"No shit, you didn't think you taught me everything I know about hunting did you" I replied and he rolled his eyes at me.

"I'll tell you something else too, this is some serious crap you kids stepped in" my Dad cut in making me turn back to him.

"Oh yeah?" Sam asked him. "How's that?"

"Normal year, I hear of…say three demonic possessions, maybe four tops"

"Yeah?" Dean pressed.

"This year I heard of 27 so far, you get what I'm saying?" Dad asked looking more at me and I nodded. "More and more demons are walking among us, a lot more"

"Do you know why?" Sam asked him.

"No but I know it's something big, storms coming and you kids and John you are smack in the middle of it" Dad replied with a worried look my way and it was justifiable since he'd lost my Mom to a demon so why wouldn't he be worried about me given we were up against one of the worse demons to rise out of hells pit but before either of us could say anything we heard Rumsfeld start barking outside and Dad and I both spun towards the window.

"Rumsfeld" I said walking over and peered out the curtains. "What is it?" I asked myself looking out to where he was but all I saw was a snapped chain swinging back and forth and when I looked up to where he usually laid on the hood I saw nothing. "Somethings wrong" I said looking back at them just as the front door was kicked open and Meg walked in.

"No more crap okay?" she said but I glared at her since if she hurt my dog I was going to kill her but Dean beat me to it moving towards her unscrewing the cap on the flask of holy water but with a swing of her hand she sent him flying into a bookshelf.

"Dean!" I yelled but he was out cold so I turned back to Meg. "You're gonna regret that bitch!" I went to move towards her but Sam was suddenly in front of me and my Dad blocking us from her. "Sam let me go!" I yelled trying to jump past him but he was holding his hand out keeping me behind him.

"I want the Colt Sam, the real Colt right now" she said and Sam moved us back towards the fireplace.

"We don't have it on us, we buried it" Sam replied.

"Didn't I say, 'no more crap'?" she argued stalking towards us. "I swear after everything I heard about the Winchesters and their bitch-" I jerked forward again ready to lay into this bitch but Sam was still keeping a tight arm on me. "I gotta tell you I'm a little underwhelmed, first Johnny tries to pawn off a fake gun and then he leaves the real gun with you three chuckleheads, lackluster man" Sam continued to back up and after seeing where he was going I knew what his plan was. "I mean did you really think I wouldn't find you?"

"Actually we were counting on it" Dean replied appearing behind her and she turned towards him then followed his gaze as he looked up at the ceiling and saw the painted devils trap on the roof that had been there since I was a kid. "Gotcha" we quickly moved getting a chair and tied her down before taking a step back to begin questioning while my Dad salted all the doors and windows.

"You know if you wanted to tie me up, all you had to do was ask" Meg said and I frowned moving towards her and slapped her across the face.

"That was for my dog bitch" I said then slapped her again. "And that was for hitting my boyfriend"

"I salted the doors and windows, if there are any demons out there they ain't getting in" I heard my Dad say and turned seeing he was talking to Dean and Sam, they nodded and Dean stood up coming over to stand beside me.

"Where's our father Meg?" he asked her.

"You didn't ask very nice" she replied.

"Where's our father bitch" he repeated and I smiled since there was a reason I loved him.

"Jeez you kiss your mother with that mouth?" she asked and my brief smile faltered and I returned to glaring at her. "Oh I forgot, you don't"

"Hey you think this is a freaking game!" Dean yelled moving towards her but I reached out grabbing his arm although he pushed my hand off him and leaned both hands on the arm of the chair leaning down towards her. "Where is he, what did you do to him?"

"He died screaming, I killed him myself" she replied and I saw Dean's lip twitching in anger and worry before he pulled his hand back slapping her across the face and we heard the loud smack as her head snapped to the side. "That's kind of a turn on, you hitting a girl wonder what you two get up to in bed" I frowned leaning down next to Dean.

"You're no girl"

"Dean, Evelyn" my Dad called and after a few seconds glaring at Meg we turned and followed him.

"You okay?" Sam asked Dean.

"She's lying, he's not dead" he argued glaring back at Meg.

"Dean you gotta be careful with her, don't hurt her" Dad cut in and I frowned knowing what he meant.

"Why?" Dean asked.

"Because she really is a girl, that's why" I said and he looked down at me confused.

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked.

"She's possessed" Dad replied looking at them like it was obvious. "That's a human girl possessed by a demon, can't you tell?"

"Your trying to tell me there's an innocent girl trapped somewhere in there?" Dean asked pointing back at Meg who was watching us and we nodded at him. "That's actually good news" he added making me frown confused on how that is good news but then I realised what he was talking about when he grabbed out John's journal and showed us the exorcism.

"You gonna read me a story?" she asked looking at Sam who would be reading out the exorcism.

"Something like that, hit it Sam" Dean replied.

"Egna terrae, cantate deo, psallite domino..."

"An exorcism, are you serious?" she asked looking at me and Dean while Sam continued reading out the exorcism.

"Oh we're going for it baby, head spinning, projectile vomiting, the whole nine yards.

"…tribuite virtutem deo" Meg flinched in pain and Sam stopped sharing a look with us before Meg turned to him over her shoulder.

"I'm gonna kill you, I'm gonna rip the bones from your body"

"No you're going to burn in hell" Dean spat back at her. "Unless you tell us where our Dad is" she stared up at him but didn't answer.

"Well at least you'll get a nice tan" I cut in looking back up at Sam to continue reading.

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incuriso infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, onmis congregatio et secta diabolica…" Meg cried out shaking.

"He begged for his life with tears in his eyes, he begged to see his sons one last time that's when I slit his throat" she said and the boys shared a look before Sam started reading again.

"For your sake, I hope your lying" Dean said leaning down towards her. "Because if it's true I swear to God I will march into hell myself and I will slaughter each and every one of you evil sons of bitches, so help me God"

"Perditionis venenum propinare, vade satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciae…" she started shaking again and some of the books that were open in the room the pages started to blow around but Sam kept reading. "Hostis humanae salutis…humiliare sub potenti manu dei…contremisce et effuge…invocato a nobis sancto et terribile nomine…quem inferi tremunt…" Meg was still shaking and crying out as the exorcism was taking affect.

"Where is he?" Dean asked her again.

"You just won't take 'dead' for an answer"

"Where is he?" Dean asked barely containing his anger.

"Dead!" Meg yelled out.

"No he's not!" Dean cried out getting into her face. "He's not dead, he can't be!" he added then looked up at Sam who'd stopped reading looking down at his brother. "What are you looking at, keep reading"

"Ab insidis diaboli, libera nos, domine…ut ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias, libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos…" the chair suddenly slid in the circle and I jumped back in surprise and to get further away just in case given I had to protect myself more than ever now especially as she continued to slide around.

"He will be!" she suddenly yelled.

"Wait!" Dean called out holding his hand out for Sam to stop. "What?!" he asked looking down at Meg.

"He's not dead" Meg replied looking up at Sam. "But he will be after what we do to him"

"How do we know you're telling the truth?" I asked her knowing better than to believe a demon.

"You don't" she replied.

"Sam!" Dean called for him to read.

"A building okay!" she yelled before Sam had a chance to start reading again. "A building in Jefferson City"

"Missouri, where?!" Dean yelled since we were finally getting something out of her. "Where, an address?"

"I don't know" she replied.

"And the demon the one were looking for, where is it?" Sam asked her.

"I don't know, I swear that's everything, that's all I know" Meg replied and Sam and shared a look before looking over at Dean who was glaring down at her.

"Finish it" Dean said before walking away.

"What!?" Meg shouted. "I told you the truth!"

"I don't care" Dean replied.

"You son of a bitch, you promised"

"I lied!" Dean yelled. "Sam" he said telling Sam to read but Sam didn't so he looked up at him. "Sam!" Sam's head turned to him as he stood upright and walked over to him. "Read"

"Maybe we can still use her, find out where the demon is"

"She doesn't know!" Dean argued.

"She lied!" Sam argued right back.

"Sam there's an innocent girl trapped in there and we've gotta help her"

"You're gonna kill her" Dad said coming up behind us.

"What?" Dean asked confused.

"You said she fell from a building" Dad said then turned to Meg. "That girl's body is broken, the only thing keeping her alive is that demon inside, you exorcise it the girl is gonna die"

"Listen to me both of you, were not gonna leave her like that" Dean argued glaring at Sam and my Dad.

"She is a human being!" Dad yelled at him.

"We're gonna put her out of her misery" Dean protested then turned to me as if asking me to intervene but when I didn't say anything he turned back to Sam. "Sam finish it" Sam hesitated still looking at Meg. "Finish it" Dean said again and Sam took a deep breath.

"Dominicos sanctae ecclesiae, terogamus audi nos, terribilis deus do sanctuario suo deus israhel, ipse tribuite virtutem et fortitudinem plebi suae, benedictus deus, gloria patri…" Meg eye turn completely black during the rest of the exorcism before she throws her head back and screams as the demon leaves through her mouth in a black cloud and spreads out in the protective circle in the ceiling before disappearing.

Everything is dead quiet as we stared down at Meg as he body is slumped forward and blood starts to drip from her mouth before we all share looks not really sure it's over but then Meg slowly lifts her head.

"She's still alive" Dean stated then turned to my Dad. "Call 911, get some water and blankets" he moved towards her as my Dad moved to do as he said and started untying her so I moved in and helped untie her other hand.

"Thankyou" she whispered.

"Shh, shh just take it easy, alright" I told her moving to untie her leg.

"Come on lets…lets get her down" Dean told me and I nodded moving aside when Sam moved forward and they carefully as they could lifted her off the chair and laid her down on the ground as he winched and struggled for air.

"A year" she whispered confusing us.

"What?" Sam asked her as I knelt down beside Dean.

"It's been a year" she replied.

"Just take it easy" I told her.

"I've been awake for some of it, I couldn't move my own body and things looked…it…it's a nightmare"

"Was it telling the truth about our Dad?" Dean asked her and I turned back since although I knew he wanted to believe it now wasn't the time to question this girl.

"Dean" I warned.

"We need to know" he shot back at me.

"Yes" she replied looking at him. "But it wants you to know, it…" she trailed off struggling for her breath choking a little. "They want you to come for him"

"If Dad's still alive, none of that matters" Dean commented and I frowned but watched as my Dad come back with a glass of water and a blanket, he handed Dean the glass and he helped Meg lift her head to drink while I helped Dad lay the blanket over her body.

"Where is the demon were looking for?" Sam asked putting a smaller blanket underneath her head.

"Not there" she replied shaking her head. "Other ones, awful ones"

"Where are they keeping our Dad?" Dean asked her.

"By the ri…river…sunrise" she replied.

"Sunrise, what does that mean?" Dean asked her but I knew she was gone. "What does that mean?" I reached up and put my hand on his shoulder as we looked around at each other before we got up and headed to the door.

"You better hurry up and beat it before the paramedics get here"

"What are you gonna tell them?" I asked my Dad.

"You think you guys invented lying to the cops?" he replied and I smiled a little. "I'll figure something out" I nodded looking back at the lifeless girl thinking about my mother who'd been in the same situation, I knew she'd been possessed by a demon and that the demon had injured her beyond repair so when my Dad and one of his friends exorcised the demon out of her she couldn't survive either. "Here take this" I turned back seeing Dad handing Sam the book of Solomon. "You might need it"

"Thanks" Sam said taking it.

"Thanks for everything" Dean added. "Be careful, alright" I smiled at Dean.

"You just go find your Dad and when you do you bring him around, would you?" I raised an eye at him since I never expected that from my Dad. "I won't even try and shoot him this time" Dean scoffed with a small laugh as we walked towards the door. "Evelyn" I turned and knew he wanted to talk to me so I turned back to Dean and Sam.

"I'll be out in a sec" they nodded and walked out.

"I want you to be careful, your not to get yourself killed over their fight"

"Dad" I whined rolling my eyes. "I'll be careful I promise" I went up to him and hugged him. "Nothing will happen to me but I will protect Sam and Dean because they are our family too" he sighed but nodded hugging me back. "I gotta go" he nodded again letting me go and I looked back at him one last time before I left and hopped into the back of the Impala.

It was hard to leave my father again since I really had missed him more than anything but wouldn't give up my life with Dean especially now but the only thing I was hating was one, this baby seemed to hate me since I always seemed to be carsick which was a pain in the ass given we spent 90% and two Dean was strangely quiet and that was saying something for him.

After around 7 hours we were finally in Missouri and it was a long drive with me fighting back my nausea the whole time by focusing on anything else before Dean finally pulled off and stopped so we could prepare and come up with a game plan of rescuing John.

"You've been quiet" Sam commented as he looked through the book of Solomon that he'd put on the hood and he was looking at Dean who was at the trunk filling the guns getting the weapons ready.

"Just getting ready" Dean replied making me look up.

"He's gonna be fine Dean" Sam said and I looked up sharing a look with him both knowing Dean was fearing the worst and he had a reason too since we had no real idea on what we were walking into and Dean didn't answer so I turned back to my journal writing down my thoughts just in case this did go wrong for me but I looked up when Sam suddenly walked towards the trunk hood and wiped away the dirt before he started drawing something on it and Dean instantly looked up.

"Dude what are you drawing on my car?" Dean asked walking towards him making me smile since that was the Dean I knew and loved.

"It's called a devils trap, demons can't get through it or inside it" Sam replied.

"So?" Dean asked still annoyed that his precious baby was being drawn on.

"Basically turns the trunk into a lock box" I cut in and Sam looked up surprised I knew. "Bobby Singer's daughter remember, I've read that book" I nodded at the book of Solomon in his hands.

"So?" Dean asked again and I rolled my eyes.

"So we have a place to hide the Colt while we go get Dad" Sam replied.

"What are you talking about, were bringing the Colt with us"

"Can't Dean, we only got three bullets left we can't just use them on any demon" Sam argued drawing another one of the symbols on the other side of the trunk hood. "We gotta use them on the demon"

"No we have to save Dad, Sam" I closed my journal and stepped forward knowing an argument was about to start. "Okay we need all the help we can get"

"Dean you know how pissed Dad would be if we used all the bullets?" Sam protested. "Dean he wouldn't want us to bring the gun"

"I don't care Sam, I don't care what Dad wants and since when do care what Dad wants?"

"We wanna kill this demon, you used to want that too" Sam argued raising his voice. "Hell you're the one who came and got me at school, you're the one who dragged me back into this Dean, I'm just trying to finish it"

"Well you and Dad are more alike than I thought, you know that?" Dean spat back and I rolled my eyes since they were all alike, stubborn as mules. "You both can't wait to sacrifice yourself for this thing but you know what, I'm gonna be the one to bury you"

"Okay that's enough" I called getting in between them with my back facing Dean.

"It's selfish, you know that" Dean added persisting on continuing. "You don't care about anything but revenge"

"That's not true Dean, I want Dad back but they are expecting us to bring this gun, they get the gun they will kill us all that Colt is our only leverage and you know it Dean, we cannot bring that gun" I sighed turning back to Dean.

"He's right we can't" he looked at me.

"Fine"

"We're serious Dean" Sam snapped.

"I said fine, Sam" Dean snapped back getting the Colt out of his jacket pocket and held it up so Sam could see before he dropped it into the trunk, Sam walked away and I turned back picking up my journal off the hood of the Impala and threw it into the trunk before we left heading along the river with Dean carrying the weapons bag but he stopped calling us back. "I think I know what Meg meant by 'sunrise'" he nodded up so we followed his gaze and saw a building literally named sunrise along with normal everyday people happily hanging around the front. "Son of a bitch, it's pretty smart" Dean commented seeing the kids skipping out the front.

"These demons can possess people, they can possess almost anybody inside" I added staring at the kids and their parents across the street.

"Yeah and make anybody attack us" Sam replied.

"Yeah so we can't kill them, a building full of human shields" Dean said and I nodded my head.

"They probably know what we look like too and they could look like anybody" I said looking back at them.

"Man this sucks out loud" Dean said and I scoffed.

"Yeah tell me about it" I replied back.

"Alright, so how the hell are we gonna get in?" Sam asked and Dean looked back at the building for a second before turning back to us.

"Pull the fire alarm, get out all the civilians"

"Okay but then the city responds in what, seven minutes?" Sam replied and I nodded my agreement.

"Seven minutes exactly" Dean nodded and it was the plan we were going with.

Sam went inside and pulled the fire alarm while Dean and I were to wait until the firefighters arrived and I watched as Dean went up to one of them playing a concerned tenant while I snuck around one of the fire trucks and lock picked one grabbing three complete fire suits out sneaking away meeting up with them and we got into them heading into the building now with a disguise finding the room they were holding John.

"I always wanted to be a fireman when I grew up" Dean commented using his EMF.

"You never told me that" Sam replied just as Dean looked like he was getting a reading and looked at us before knocking loudly.

"This is the fire department, we need you to evacuate" Dean called out in a deeper voice and we heard the chain being removed and the door opened a tiny bit before Dean kicked the door open sending the demon opening it and as soon as we quickly sprayed them with holy water in our tanks burning them before we fought them and shoved them into the closet and Dean and I held the door shut while Sam sprinkled salt to keep them inside then pulled off all the stifling gear.

"Come on" I said leading the way into the apartment swinging a door open and saw John tied down on a bed.

"Dad" Dean said going towards the bed and started to check to make sure he was alive. "He's still breathing" he told us. "Dad wake up, Dad!" he shook John but wasn't getting a response so he pulled out his switch blade and went to cut the tape.

"Wait, wait" Sam called out stopping him.

"What?" Dean asked looking up.

"He could be possessed for all we know" Sam replied and I looked back at John knowing it could be true.

"What are you nuts?" Dean said going back to cut the tape.

"Dean" I called stopping him this time. "We gotta be sure" he stopped and Sam nodded pulling out the flask of holy water and spilled it over John but nothing happened except that he finally woke up looking up.

"Sam?" he asked grunting. "Why are you splashing water on me?" we all chuckled quietly.

"Dad, you're okay?" Dean asked leaning down.

"They've been drugging me" John replied as Dean and I cut away his bindings. "Where's the Colt?"

"Don't worry Dad, it's safe" Sam replied.

"Good job" we nodded and helped him up before the boys carried one of his arms over their shoulders as we headed for the door but it was kicked open and two more demons kicked the door open.

"Go, go come on, back, back go" Dean said turning around back into the room and closed the door locking it moving aside juts in time before an axe came through the wood and kept coming so we moved to the fire escape while Sam sprinkled salt.

"Sam let's go" I called out to him and he threw me the bag before jumping out sprinkling a line of salt on the windowsill too before we ran down the fire escape and jumped off the last ladder moving on but Sam was suddenly tackled by another demon. "Sam!" I ran forward knocking into the demon trying to push him off of Sam but he threw me aside and I landed against the ground curling into a ball clutching my stomach in pain before I heard glass breaking and saw Dean had landed against a parked car windscreen through blurry vision. "Dean!" I yelled but turned back seeing the demon punching Sam repeatedly in the face before I flinched hearing a gunshot and the demon fell off Sam before I turned seeing Dean holding up the Colt.

"Sam, Sam com on" Dean helped Sam stand even though he was dazed. "Come on" I staggered to my feet moving over to them with my hand still wrapped protectively around my stomach as I looked down at the dead demon. "Come on, come on we gotta get out of here"

We moved back towards John and this time I helped Dean support John's weight as we got back to the Impala getting the hell out of Missouri finding an old abandoned house where we could rest and heal.

"Eve hey" I heard Dean call but I didn't look up too trapped in my own thoughts since everything that just happened made this all the more real for me, I was pregnant and that meant fragile as much as I hated to say that but it wasn't just about me anymore and I didn't know how Dean was going to take it. "You okay?" he asked and I nodded my head. "Eve" he called finally making me look up seeing he was kneeling in front of me. "Talk to me, you've been quiet and it's not like you"

"I promise, I'm okay but after all this is over we have to talk"

"That doesn't sound like I'm gonna like it, why can't you tell me now"

"Because you need to focus on your Dad, it can wait" I replied grabbing his hand which was on my knee and I squeezed it smiling up at him.

"Okay but as soon as everything's back to normal, were gonna talk Shortstack" I chuckled and nodded my head. "Now come on, lets see how Sam's getting on with the demon proofing" I nodded and stood up taking his hand as we walked out to where Sam was pouring salt on all the windowsills and doorways.

"How is he?" Sam asked hearing us.

"He just needed a little rest that's all" Dean replied looking back at the room in which their father was resting. "How are you?"

"I'll survive" Sam replied but I was worried about him especially since his face was more purple and yellow than it was meant to be. "Hey you don't think we were followed here, do you?" Sam asked making me anxious enough to look around like I was expecting to see a demon.

"I don't know, I don't this so" Dean replied putting his arm around my waist as we both leaned against a table. "I mean we couldn't have found a more out-of-the-way place to hole up" he added and I smiled nodding my head.

"Hey uh…Dean you…um you saved my life back there" Sam spoke up and Dean and I both turned to him.

"So I guess your glad I brought the gun, huh?" Dean replied and I rolled my eyes.

"Man I'm trying to thank you here" I laughed at their awkwardness in a what should have been a simple thank you but then that was my boys, clueless when it comes to actual emotions other than anger.

"You're welcome" Dean finally replied but I could tell he wanted to say more so I nudged my elbow against him and he turned to me so I raised my eyes silently asking him what was on his mind. "You know that guy I shot?" he asked and I nodded looking up sharing a small look with Sam. "There was a person in there" I frowned reaching up placing my hand on his shoulder.

"You didn't have a choice Dean"

"Yeah I know, that's not what bothers me" he replied confusing me.

"Then what does?" Sam asked him.

"Killing that guy, killing Meg…I didn't hesitate, I didn't even flinch" Dean replied and I frowned sharing another look with Sam before I turned back to Dean as he continued. "I mean for you's or Dad the things I'm willing to do or kill, it's just uh…it scares me sometimes"

"It shouldn't" we suddenly heard John say and all looked up seeing her was upright standing in front of us. "You did good"

"You're not mad?" Dean asked him.

"For what?" John asked back.

"Using a bullet" Dean replied like it should've been obvious.

"Mad?" John asked looking at Sam briefly. "I'm proud of you" he said turning back to Dean and I sensed Dean's surprise that matched my own since from everything I knew and heard from Dean about his relationship with John growing up, he'd never said he was proud especially for something like this. "You know Sam and I we can get pretty obsessed but you…you watch out for this family, you always have" John added and Dean shared a look down at me before looking back up at his Dad and nodded.

"Thanks" he muttered just as the lights started to flicker and we all looked around before John moved towards the window and we followed.

"It found us, it's here" he said looking back at us.

"The demon" Sam said and I frowned since something just didn't seem right about this.

"Sam lines of salt in front of every window, every door" he ordered.

"I already did it" Sam replied.

"Well check it, okay?" he ordered again.

"Okay" Sam replied going to do what he was told.

"Dean you got the gun?" John asked.

"Yeah" Dean nodded.

"Give it to me"

"Sam tried to shoot the demon in salvation and it vanished" Dean argued.

"This is me, I won't miss" John replied glaring at Dean. "Now the gun hurry" Dean pulled the Colt out of his jeans and stared down at it but I bumped my leg into his and slyly shook my head since something was off and when he looked at me I knew he could sense it too and looked back up towards John. "Son please" now we knew this wasn't John since he'd have just demanded the gun instead of saying please and Dean backed up pushing me back with him. "Give me the gun, what are you doing Dean?"

"He'd be furious" Dean replied still backing up with me behind him.

"What?" John…or whoever/whatever this was wearing his father asked.

"That I wasted a bullet, he wouldn't be proud of me he'd tear me a new one" Dean replied then raised the Colt pointing it at him and cocked it. "You're not my Dad"

"Dean it's me" it replied.

"I know my Dad better than anyone, you ain't him"

"What's gotten into you?" it asked staring at Dean like it was shocked.

"I could ask you the same thing, stay back"

"Dean, what the hell is going on?" Sam suddenly asked having walked back in and saw Dean pointing the Colt at their Dad.

"Your brothers lost his mind"

"He's not Dad" Dean said talking to Sam but never moved his eyes from the thing wearing their Dad.

"What?" Sam asked looking back and forth between them.

"I think he's possessed, I think he's been possessed since we rescued him"

"Don't listen to him Sammy" it replied and I glared since only we got to call him Sammy.

"Dean how do you know?" Sam asked.

"He's…he's different" Dean stuttered.

"You know we don't have time for this" John cut in. "Sam you wanna kill this demon you gotta trust me" it said and Sam looked at Dean and they shared a look before Sam turned back to their father who was currently a meat suit. "Sam" it said when he continued to look between Dean and I and the demon.

"No" Sam suddenly said. "No" he moved towards us and I smiled a little as it looked shocked for a second before it smiled and nodded his head moving eyes between us.

"Fine" it replied smugly. "You're all so sure, go ahead kill me" it said and I saw the hesitation slipping into Dean's posture at the man in front of us broke down with tears in his eyes looking down.

"Dean" I warned knowing this was a trap, demons played on your insecurities but Dean was slowly lowering the gun.

"I thought so" I replied looking up with a smirk and my eyes widened seeing yellow eyes staring at us before Sam was thrown against a wall by an unseen force with me right behind him against a future wall slamming my head against it only able to watch as Dean sailed back dropping the Colt as he hit the wall and the demon picked it up. "What a pain in the ass this things been" it said as I tried fighting against the invisible grip holding me up against the wall.

"It's you, isn't it?" Sam asked it when it looked at him. "We've been looking for you a long time"

"Well you found me" it replied.

"But the holy water?" Sam asked.

"You think something like that works on something like me?" it said and Sam grunted trying to move but the force kept him bound against the wall.

"I'm gonna kill you" Sam threatened.

"Oh that would be a neat trick, in fact here" it put the Colt down on the table. "Make the gun float to you there psychic boy" I turned facing Dean and we shared a panicked look, me more than his because of the baby but my attention turned back to Sam as it looked like he was trying to move the gun but of course nothing happened. "You know this is fun" it commented picking the gun back up seeing Sam failing and moved towards Dean making me glare and fight against his power more. "I could've killed you a hundred times today but this…this is worth the wait" he turned his head towards Dean. "Your Dad he's in here with me trapped inside his own meat suit, he says hi by the way"

"Shut up" I growled out angrily and he turned to smile at me.

"He's gonna tear you apart" it continued turning back to Dean. "He's gonna taste the iron in your blood"

"Let him go or I swear to God-"

"What?" it replied smirking knowing we were powerless. "What are you and God gonna do, you see as far as I'm concerned this is justice"

"For what?" I asked but it didn't even spare a look at me this time and walked closer to Dean.

"You know that little exorcism of yours?" it asked staring Dean down. "That was my daughter"

"Who Meg?" Dean asked him.

"The one in the alley…that was my boy, you understand?"

"You gotta be kidding me" Dean spat at him.

"What you're the only one that can have a family?" it asked and I jumped at those words and swear his eyes moved over at me like he knew something and I really hoped I was wrong. "You destroyed my children, how would you feel if I killed your family?" it asked and all our jaws clenched since he did kill their family and for all I knew this bastard could've been responsible for my Mom too. "Oh that's right I forgot I did" it smirked and I saw Dean's anger more than ever. "Still two wrongs don't make a right"

"You son of a bitch" Dean cursed glaring at it.

"I wanna know why?" Sam suddenly asked. "Why'd you do it?"

"You mean, why did I kill mommy…?" it asked turning to Sam. "…and pretty little Jess"

"Yeah" Sam spat.

"You know I never told you this but Sam was gonna ask her to marry him, been shopping for rings and everything" it said backing up towards Sam as I tried my best to hide my surprise because Sam never told us that, especially me for that matter. "You wanna know why, because they got in the way"

"In the way of what?" Sam asked it.

"My plans for you Sammy, you and all of the children like you" I frowned confused on how many children he was talking about, we'd already met one Max but I always thought it was one in a million but now I wasn't so sure.

"Listen you mind just getting this over with, huh cause I really can't stand the monologuing" Dean cut in glaring over at the demon being that close to Sam.

"Funny!" the demon said turning back to him. "But that's all part of your M.O isn't it, masks all that nasty pain, masks the truth"

"Oh yeah, what's that?" Dean asked.

"You know you fight, you fight for this family and pretty little Evelyn over there but the truth is they don't need you, not like you need them" it replied and I glared over at him since this thing had no idea Dean and I's connection. "Sam he's clearly John's favorite even when they fight it's more concern that he's ever shown you" I tried fighting against his power needing to do something other than just sit here. "And Evelyn, she's better off without you she just hasn't figured that out but she will"

"I'll bet your real proud of your kids too, huh?" Dean spat at him not saying anything about what he said which kind of made me fear the worse that he was actually believing this son of a bitch. "Oh wait I forgot, I wasted them" Dean smirked and I found myself smirking but it fell when Dean suddenly yelled out in pain.

"Dean!" Sam and I both yelled as he continued to groan in pain.

"No please…please!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "Kill me, kill me not him!"

"No Eve" Dean said through the pain but blood was running down his chest as cuts appeared.

"Dean" I pleaded feeling tears cascading down my face. "John please" I begged hopping somehow he could fight like my mother couldn't.

"Dad…Dad…Dad don't you let it kill me" Dean added silently hoping the same thing but yelled out again as the demon intensified whatever it was doing to him.

"Dean!" Sam and I yelled out at the same time again and I tried forcing my body to cooperate with me but it was no use, this demon was stronger than anything we'd ever faced.

"Please I'll do anything just don't…don't kill him please" I begged with the demon ready to throw down my life and that of my unborn child if it meant Dean lived. "Please!" I screamed and saw it smirk out of the corner of its eyes as Dean continued to thrash and blood was dripping from his mouth. "Dean look at me…look at me!" he turned his head towards me. "I love you…I love you more than anything"

"I…love you" he got out pass the blood gurgling up his throat before he turned back to the demon eyes pleading. "Dad please" he added barely above a whisper before his head lulled forward while his body was still propped against the wall.

"No!" I screamed while Sam called Dean's name again.

"Stop" we heard from John. "Stop it" I frowned through the tears confused right before the power holding Sam and I to the wall was gone and Sam wasted no time grabbing the Colt pointing it at the demon. "You kill me, you kill daddy" it said focusing on Sam so I was able to go up to Dean and lifted his face in my hands.

"Dean…Dean look at me please…please open your eyes" I begged barely able to see through the tears pouring down my face.

"I know" I heard Sam reply before a gunshot went off and I flinched turning back shocked thinking Sam had actually shot their Dad but only in the leg and John fell and so did Dean but I quickly caught him in my arms and lowered him down carefully cradling his head in my lap as I held his face as he sucked in a deep breath.

"Hey…hey stay with me baby please" I begged then looked back up at Sam as he moved towards us.

"Dean…Dean hey" he kneeled down beside us. "Oh god, you lost a lot of blood"

"Where's Dad?" Dean asked straight away.

"He's right here, he's right here Dean" Sam replied turning to where their Dad was.

"Go check on him" Dean said and Sam looked hesitant.

"I've got him Sam, go" I added and Sam nodded then went over to their Dad as I looked back down at Dean, our eyes meeting. "You hang on okay, we're gonna get you help but you stay awake" he nodded his head weakly.

"Dad…Dad" Sam asked standing over their Dad making me look up.

"Sammy!" John suddenly yelled making me jump and jerk Dean hearing his wince. "It's still alive, it's inside me I can feel it…just shoot me, you shoot me…you shoot me in the heart son" I looked up shocked as Sam raised the gun straight at John's heart. "Do it now!"

"Sam don't you do it, don't you do it!" Dean protested but I frowned looking back down soothing him by brushing his hair away from his forehead.

"You gotta hurry, I can't hold onto it much longer" John yelled. "Just shoot me son, shoot me!"

"Sam don't" I cut in since this wasn't right, we've all lost too much already and neither of them would cope well losing both their parents.

"Son I'm begging you, we can end this here and now…Sammy!" John continued to yell through his teeth.

"Sam no" Dean begged.

"You do this!" John yelled and it looked like Sam was gonna do it. "Sammy!" he yelled again but Sam started lowering the gun. "Sam" he said right before yelling as the black smoke poured out of his mouth going towards the ceiling before disappearing into the floor.

"Sam we gotta get them to a hospital!" I yelled and Sam nodded quickly helping me get Dean up and leaning against me before he grabbed his Dad and we ran out to the Impala putting John in the front seat with Sam driving and me and Dean in the back with his head resting against my shoulder while I held my jacket against Dean's chest to slow the bleeding. "Stay with me Dean, we still have to talk remember" he nodded with a small smile.

"Look just hold on alright, the hospitals only ten minutes away" Sam said and I looked up meeting his worried eyes in the rearview mirror that matched my own.

"I'm surprised at you Sammy, why didn't you kill it?" John asked turning to face him. "I thought we saw eye to eye on this, killing this demon comes first…before me, before everything"

"No sir" Sam replied looking up into the rearview mirror at Dean and I again. "Not before everything" he added and I smiled at him nodding my head since finally he was seeing it. "Look we still got the Colt we still have the one bullet left, we should start over alright I mean we already found the demon once-" Sam was cut off when something slammed into the side of the Impala and it was the last thing I remembered.


	23. S2 Ep 1 - In My Time Of Dying

**A/N: Season 2, woohoo :)**

* * *

**IN MY TIME OF DYING**

* * *

**Dean's POV**

I'd woken up to a nightmare and confusion having some kind of out of body experience finding my body lying still on a hospital bed and no one could see me or tell me where Sam, Dad and Eve was but finally I saw Sammy walk into my room and he looked good despite what we just went through, I remember the crash but nothing after until waking up here.

"Sammy" I said with a smile since if anyone would see me I'd be him with his psychic wonder. "You look good…considering…"

"Oh no" he mumbled to himself staring at my still form on the bed then slowly walked towards it so I went around the other side hoping and praying he'd look up and see me.

"Man tell me you can hear me" I said but he didn't acknowledge me. "How's Dad?" I asked but still no response. "Evie is she okay?" I continued since I had to know she was okay because it had been on her side. "Come on you're the psychic, give me some ghost whispering or something"

"Your father's awake" a doctor said appearing in the doorway looking at Sam. "You can go see him if you'd like"

"Oh thank god" I said but realised he hadn't said anything about Evie.

"What about my brothers girlfriend?" Sam asked and I thanked him quietly.

"She was awake when she arrived but is resting, she suffered a contusion to the head and abdomen from the crash but the most concerning was the damage the baby could have suffered an ultrasound is scheduled as soon as she wakes up" the doc replied and I panicked the entire time until he said baby.

"What?" Sam asked turning back to him with surprise while I stood silent watching the doctor comprehend Sam's confusion.

"I'm sorry I thought you knew" Sam looked down at me with shock that I matched since I'd had no idea but couldn't help thinking that it was what was bothering Eve and what she wanted to talk about.

"Doc, what about my brother?" Sam asked making me frown since I wanted to know more about Eve, she was all I cared about.

"Well he sustained serious injury, blood loss, contusions to his liver and kidney but it's the head trauma I'm worried about, there's early signs of cerebral edema" I looked down at myself in a little bit of worry since none of that sounded good and I had to wake up so I could give Evie a piece of my mind about keeping her being pregnant from me.

"Well what can we do?" Sam asked him.

"Well we won't know his full condition until he wakes up…if…he wakes up" the doc replied.

"If?" Sam asked and I looked up.

"I have to be honest with you-"

"Screw you doc I'm waking up, my girl needs me" I cut him off but they didn't hear me obviously.

"…most people with this degree of injury wouldn't have survived this long, he's fighting very hard but you need to have realistic expectations son"

"Come on Sam, go find some hoodoo priest to lay some mojo on me" I said looking at him. "I'll be fine but make sure Evelyn's okay"

"Sammy" my head snapped up and saw Eve walking in looking weak.

"Thank god" I walked towards her but she didn't even glance my way, she couldn't see me either.

"Miss you should be resting" the doc warned her in disapproval.

"I'll rest when my boyfriend's awake" she walked over to my bed and grabbed my hand but I didn't feel it and looked down at my hand but nothing was there, not the familiar warmth when we held hands or the current I always got from her touch.

"Let's leave them" Sam said and despite the doctors protests Sam got him to leave and once they were gone Eve broke down.

"I don't…I don't know if you can hear me but you have to fight Dean Winchester, you can't leave me in this messed up world by myself" I smiled moving behind her leaning down.

"I promise because you and I need to have a serious talk about keeping things from each other"

* * *

**Evie's PO****V**

After Sam talked to John he came and got me saying that I'd be dismissed after a short meeting with the doctor who revealed that he'd told Sam about the baby which made me mad but in the end it wasn't his fault that I hadn't told them and relented into an ultrasound and he cleared me and the baby saying that because I was early the baby withstanded the force of the crash but that I had to take it easy to make sure we both remained healthy despites the cuts and bruises covering my body and I got discharged so I left the hospital with Sam to get stuff from the Impala and to see what condition it was in.

As soon as we arrived I was pulled into a hug by my Dad who practically refused to let go so I looked over at Sam and made a zip motion of my mouth telling him not to say a word about the baby especially to my Dad, his and Dean when he wakes up, we found the wreak and I stared at 'Baby' in shock since there was almost nothing left of her.

"Oh man" I breathed out staring at the once beautiful car. "Dean is gonna be pissed"

"Look Evie, Sam…it's…" Dad trailed off shaking his head at the wreak. "This just ain't worth the tow" he opened the hood before closing it and it broke off. "I say we empty the trunk and sell the rest for scrap" I turned back to glare at my father because there was no way in hell I was letting this car become scrap metal, Dean could fix her and he will want to as soon as he wakes up.

"No" Sam shook his head pulling out his laptop which had been smashed in the crash.

"Dean would kill us if we did that" I added inspecting the car myself. "When he get's better he's gonna wanna fix her"

"There's nothing to fix" Dad argued walking around the car. "Frame's a pretzel, the engines ruined there's barely any parts worth salvaging"

"Dad listen to me, I know Dean and if there's only one working part that's enough, were not just gonna give up on it" I replied not sure if I was still talking about the car or Dean but either way I wasn't giving up on either of them.

"Okay" Dad nodded after staring at me for a few seconds. "You got it" I nodded looking down at the car and frowned before leaned in and picked up Dean's necklace holding it up seeing the rope was broken meaning it must have snapped off in the crash so I put it in my pocket looking up meeting Sam's smile before he pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to my Dad.

"Here, Dad asked if you could get this stuff for him"

"What John want with this?" Dad asked after looking at the list.

"Protection from the demon" Sam replied but when my Dad looked up at him I knew that wasn't what the ingredients were for. "What?" Sam asked seeing it too.

"Oh nothing it's just…"

"Bobby" Sam cut him off. "What's going on?" he asked him and he told us what the ingredients were actually for…it was used to summon a demon not protection against one.

Dad got the stuff for us and we returned to the hospital going straight to John's room barely looking at him because he honestly didn't give a crap about Dean and I was tired of this obsession for this damn demon and disregard for everyone but himself and killing the damn thing.

"You're quiet" John commented looking between us and Sam turned to face him then marched up and threw the bag onto the bed.

"Think we wouldn't find out!?"

"What are you talking about?" John asked playing dumb.

"That stuff from my Dad, you don't use it to ward of a demon you use it to summon one!" I spat at him and he stared at me blatantly.

"Your planning on bringing the demon here, having some stupid macho showdown"

"I have a plan Sam…Evelyn" John argued but all he was doing was pissing me off more than I already was.

"That's exactly my point!" Sam exclaimed. "Dean is dying and you have a plan, you know what you care more about killing this demon than saving your own son!"

"Do not tell me how to feel!" John yelled back pointing a finger at Sam. "I am doing this for Dean!"

"How?!" I yelled cutting in again. "How is revenge going to help him?!" I'd never yelled at John like this, hell not even my own father but he'd crossed a line with me and there was no coming back.

"You're not thinking about anybody but yourself!" Sam added when I stopped to take a deep breath reminding myself that I had to take it easy and not stress but that was easier said than done with this son of bitch. "It's the same selfish obsession!"

"I thought this was your obsession too, this demon killed your mother killed your girlfriend, you begged me to be part of this hunt, now if you'd killed that damn thing when you had the chance none of this would've happened!" John yelled back.

"It was possessing you Dad I would've killed you too!"

"Yeah and your brother would be awake right now!" I clenched my fist feeling the need to punch something as these two continued to yell at each other.

"Go to hell" Sam said and I frowned feeling the anger dissipate because that was a bit much.

"I should have never taken you along in the first place, I knew it was a mistake" John yelled right before a glass that had been on the table flew off and smashed and we all looked up shocked since no one had even been near it to knock it off but before we could think more on it a code went through the hospital and nurses ran past. "Somethings going on out there" John said then motioned us to go so Sam and I left rushing to Dean's room and my heart sank seeing him being resuscitated by doctors and nurses with the paddles.

"Dean!" I went to run in but a nurse pushed me back so I could do nothing but watch listening to the doctors trying to bring life back into him. "No…no…please"

"We got a pulse!" I heard a nurse call out and looked back at Dean crying in shock and relief.

"I can't lose him Sammy, not now" I said placing a hand on my stomach.

"You won't" he replied then looked around. "Stay here with him, I'll be back" I nodded since I wasn't leaving him again and once the nurses and doctors cleared out and allowed me back in I went over and sat in the chair by his bed and grabbed his hand.

"Don't you dare die on me you son of a…I can't lose you" I frowned laying my head on the bed to try and stop the tears. "I love you Dean so you have to hold on, we're trying but you have to fight"

I don't know when I fell asleep but I woke up when I heard the door open and saw Sam walking in carrying a brown paper bag in his hand as he looked at Dean with a frown seeing there was still no change as he approached the bed taking a deep sigh.

"Hey" he said looking down at Dean. "I think maybe your around and if you are…you'll make fun of me for this" he said confusing me but then he pulled out a Ouija board. "But there's one way we can talk"

"What are you doing?" I asked curiously as he walked towards the end of the bed and followed him.

"I think I heard Dean earlier when he was flatlined, I think he's here with us" he replied and I found myself looking around before looking back down at Sam and sat down when he did setting up the board.

"Okay" I nodded sitting next to him.

"Dean?" he asked looking around too. "Dean are you here?" he placed the board down and put his hands on the planchette so I followed and did the same and we waited for a few seconds before it started to move stopping over 'Yes'.

"Did you move it?" I asked looking over at Sam and he shook his head then laughed.

"Oh it's good to hear from you man, it hasn't been the same without you Dean" Sam said talking to Dean but I was more hesitant since who knows if this was really him but then the planchette started to move again. 'H-U-N-T' "Hunt?" Sam asked but I knew this was him now.

"He's hunting" I stated then looked around. "Dean what are you hunting, do you know what it is?" I asked him. "What is it?" I asked him again and the planchette moved. 'R-E-A-P-E-R'

"A reaper" Sam muttered after Dean was finished. "Dean…is it after you?" he asked and my mouth went dry staring down at the planchette waiting for Dean's answer nearly jumping when it moved not sure I wanted the answer but it moved to 'Yes' making me look up going teary eyed again.

"If it's here naturally…there's no way to stop it" I replied looking up at Sam.

"Man you're…" Sam trailed off and somehow I knew Dean had finished his sentence. "No, no, no um…there's got to be a way, oh there's got to be a way" Sam suddenly said standing up. "Dad will know what to do" he left the room and I turned back to the board.

"Dean?" I asked seeing if he was still here and it moved to 'Yes' making me smile. "Could you hear me?" I asked and it moved to 'Yes' again making my smile widen. "Then listen okay, we're gonna bring you back your just have to hang on…please" I replied about to take my hands off to go and help Sam but the planchette started moving again making me look down. "B-A-B-Y" I read then looked up shocked. "You heard that?" it moved to 'Yes'. "I was going to tell you after we found your Dad, I never meant for you to find out like this…I'm sorry" I replied feeling the tears run down my face and the planchette started to move again. 'D-O-N-T' I smiled despite it knowing he was telling me not to cry then it moved again. 'I-L-U' I smiled feeling an all knew set of tears start but for a different reason. "I love you too" I replied just as Sam came back into the room so I stood up and moved towards him as he sat on Dean's bed looking down at his body.

"Hey so Dad wasn't in his room…but I got Dad's journal so who knows maybe there's something in here" I smiled moving to sit on the other side of Dean's bed and we looked at the journal as he flipped through it finally finding a page on Reapers again but found nothing about stopping them since no one had ever had to in this circumstance. "Dean are you here?" Sam asked then looked around but Dean either couldn't move anything or he wasn't here. "I couldn't find anything in the book" he added and I frowned looking down at Dean's body taking his hand in mine.

"We don't know how to help you but we'll keep trying alright as long as you keep fighting" I cut in once again feeling tears roll down my cheeks, I hadn't stopped crying and have cried more in the last 12 hours then I have in my whole life.

"I mean come on…you can't…you can't leave me all alone with Dad, we'll kill each other you know that" Sam said attempting to make a joke. "Dean you gotta hold on" I frowned reaching over and took Sam's hand to comfort him as well. "You can't go man, not now" he was starting to cry now too which made me feel a little better about myself not being a total cry baby. "We were just starting to be brothers again…can you hear me?" there was no response from Dean and Sam continued to cry so I stood and wrapped my arms around him hugging his and he hugged me back taking comfort in each other.

* * *

**Dean's POV**

Once I figured it out that the girl from earlier was actually the reaper I left Sam and Eve to find her and confronted her only for her to try and talk me into buying into the peace crap but I couldn't leave, not when the demon was still alive and not now Eve was pregnant.

"Look I'm sure you've heard this before but you gotta make an exception, you gotta cut me a break" I said looking out the window instead of at the reaper.

"Stage 3, bargaining" she replied so I turned to her.

"I'm serious" I told her honestly. "My family's in danger, see were kind of in the middle of this…war and they need me"

"The fights over"

"No it isn't" I argued.

"It is for you" she replied. "Dean your not the first soldier I've plucked from the field, they all feel the same they can't leave, victory hangs in the balance but they're wrong the battle goes on without them"

"My brother, he could die without me…my girlfriend she's pregnant with my kid and she won't survive my death"

"Maybe they will, maybe they won't nothing you can do about it" she replied and I knew it was futile arguing so I started to walk away. "It's an honorable death, a warriors death"

"I think I'll pass of the 72 virgins thanks…I'm not that into prude chicks anyway" I joked poorly.

"That's funny" she replied flatly. "You're very cute"

"There's no such thing as an honorable death, my corpse is gonna rot in the ground, my family is going to die" I argued again then shook my head refusing to accept this. "No…I'm not going with you I don't care what you do"

"Well like you said…there's always a choice, I can't make you come with me but you're not getting back in your body and that's just facts, so yes you can stay you'll stay here for years disembodied, scared and over decades it'll probably drive you mad maybe you'll even get violent"

"What are you saying?" I asked her.

"Dean…how do you think angry spirits are born?" she replied and I stared at her. "They can't let go and the can't move on and you're about to become one, the same thing you hunt"

* * *

**Evie's POV**

Sam and I were still standing beside Dean's bedside consoling each other when we heard a gasp and separated to see Dean awake choking on the tube in his throat so Sam called out for help and pretty soon nurses and doctors had him off the life support machines we told him everything but he didn't seem to remember any of it including that of me being pregnant given he hadn't said anything about it and before I could tell him his doctor came back his results while Sam and I stood beside his bedside with my hand tightly clasped in Dean's not daring to let go for a second.

"I can't explain it, the edema's vanished, the internal contusions healed…your vitals are good, you gotta have some kind of angel watching over you" the doctor explained before closing his clip board.

"Thanks doc" Dean said before the doctor left. "You said a reaper was after me?" Dean asked turning to us as soon as he was gone.

"Yeah" Sam replied.

"How'd I ditch it?" he asked but we had absolutely no idea.

"You got us" I shrugged looking down at him. "Dean you really don't remember anything?" I asked him.

"No" he replied making me frown since it broke my heart that he didn't remember our Ouija board conversation or that I was pregnant meaning I actually had to tell him. "Except this pit in my stomach…somethings wrong" he replied looking up at us but before either Sam or I could answer there was a knock on the door and we all looked up seeing John.

"How you feeling dude?"

"Fine I guess" Dean replied smiling a little. "I'm alive"

"That's what matters" john smiled.

"Where were you last night?" Sam asked him making me frown since now was not the time for them to get into another heated argument.

"I had some things to take care of" John replied vaguely and I stared up at him pinching my eyebrows together.

"Well that's specific" Sam shot back.

"Come on Sam" Dean warned.

"Did you go after the demon?" Sam asked him ignoring Dean.

"No" John replied shaking his head but even I doubted him since something just didn't add up right.

"You know why don't I believe you right now?" Sam asked him again and John walked into the room more.

"Can we not fight?" John asked looking at Sam and I was surprised given he'd always bite back at Sam and fight. "You know half the time I don't even know what we're fighting about we're just butting heads, Sammy I've…I've made some mistakes but I've always done the best I could I just don't want to fight anymore, okay?"

"Dad are you alright?" Sam asked sensing the same thing I was, their Dad wouldn't say this on normal circumstances and I was actually thinking he might be possessed again.

"Yeah" John nodded with a smile playing at his lips. "Yeah I'm just little tired" he added. "Hey Sammy, would you mind…do you mind getting me a cup of caffeine?"

"Yeah, yeah sure" Sam replied looking down at Dean quickly before leaving the room and John watched him leave before letting out a deep sigh.

"What is it?" Dean asked seeing it too.

"You know when you were a kid…I'd come home from a hunt and after what I'd seen I'd be…I'd be wreaked and you…you'd come up to me and you'd put your hand on my shoulder and you'd look me in the eye and you'd…" he trialed off choking on his words a bit. "You'd say 'It's okay Dad'…Dean I'm sorry" I frowned since this definitely wasn't right.

"What?" Dean asked him again.

"You shouldn't have had to say that to me, I should've been saying that to you" John was close to tears. "You know I put…I put too much on your shoulders, I made you grow up too fast you took care of Sam and you took care of me, you did that and you didn't complain not once" Dean shrugged just a bit. "I just want you to know…that I am so proud of you" a single tear rolled out of his eye.

"This really you talking?" Dean asked and it was horrible that he had to ask his Dad that when he told his son he was proud.

"Yeah" John replied barely above a whisper. "Yeah its really me"

"Why are you saying this stuff?" Dean asked him and John's response was to move closer to Dean putting his hand on his shoulder.

"I want you to watch out for Sammy and each other" he added looking up at me with a smile.

"Yeah Dad, you know I will" Dean replied and I could hear how shaken his voice was sensing how off John was. "Your scaring me"

"Don't be scared Dean" John replied then leaned down and whispered something into Dean's ear that I couldn't hear having moved away a bit intending on giving them privacy until I noted how weird John's behavior was.

When John pulled back the moment I saw Dean's look I knew whatever John had told him wasn't good and so when he walked out I followed calling out to him and he stopped and I stood in front of him.

"What'd you tell him?" I asked almost with a glare.

"You'll know when the times right Evelyn" I frowned not liking that.

"What's really going on Uncle John?" I asked and he looked around before turning back to me.

"Just take care of my sons and yourself and of course my grandchild" my eyes widened in shock wondering how on earth he knew but he pulled me into a hug. "If Dean can't do what's right when the times is right then you have to do it" he whispered before leaning back and pressed a kiss to my forehead before he walked away leaving me stunned and confused but I didn't follow him and instead returned to Dean who immediately opened his arms and I moved climbing up on the bed with him laying my head against his shoulder.

"I'm getting tired of you almost dying on me asshole" I whispered and felt his smile as he pressed his lips onto the top of my head before I looked up knowing I had to re-tell him out the pregnancy and it was now or never. "Dean I have to tell you something"

"Okay?" he replied cautiously.

"I'm-"

"Help!" we heard Sam yell cutting me off and we looked at each other before getting up and I helped him out into the hall following the commotion seeing Sam and when we looked into a room we saw doctors and nurses around John trying to resuscitate him.

"You'll have to wait outside" a nurse warned us when we tried to enter the room.

"No it's our Dad, its our Dad!" Dean yelled when she kept forcing him back and she finally backed off leaving us to watch their attempts to bring John back. "Come on, come on" Dean begged but I knew it was futile as I made the connection there and there, Dean's miraculous recovery plus John's strange behavior and now flatlining all leads to a deal with a devil…probably the devil to save Dean's life in exchange of his own.

"Okay that's it everybody" the doctor called. "I'll call it, time of death 10:41am"

* * *

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed this very emotional chapter, please review. **


	24. S2 Ep 2 - Everybody Loves A Clown

**EVERYBODY LOVES A CLOWN**

* * *

**Evie's POV**

I'd had been a week since John's death and as more days passed the wedge between Dean and I grew as he spent every waking moment working on the Impala which Dad had towed back to our salvage yard where we'd been staying while on break to rest and heal from the trauma of what happened.

Dean had got the Impala back into shape by bending, twisting and when everything else failed kicking it and it was looking a lot better than it had given it is little more than a rusted frame now but it looks considerably less crunched than last time.

So far I hadn't spent a moment away from him even though we never spoke, not once in a week and he didn't press me which told me he didn't want to talk just as much as I didn't want to but that didn't mean I liked it because I'd never kept a secret from him this long before and Sam wasn't helping by giving me a knowing look every time we were in the same room since he wanted to tell Dean but how could I when he was in this state of mind, I knew he won't be happy and I'm trying to prolong my disappointment as long as possible.

I was laying on the hood of a wrecked car nearby soaking up the sunshine watching Dean as he was underneath his 'Baby' working on it with only his legs sticking out but looked up when I saw Sam walking towards us and our eyes met and I saw the same look he always gave me and shook my head watching him frown before he looked down at where Dean was.

"How's the car coming?" Sam asked him.

"Slow" Dean replied without even rolling out from underneath the car.

"Yeah?" Sam said looking over at me and I shrugged since I'd made a move to help since I knew a few things about cars myself with Dean and my Dad teaching me but Dean had shaken his head so I sat back letting him do it. "Need any help?" Sam asked him turning back to Dean just as he dropped something he'd unscrewed.

"What, you under the hood?" Dean asked him and I chuckled sitting up grabbing the water bottle beside me taking a sip. "I'll pass"

"Need anything else then?" I frowned looking up at Sam since I could tell Dean's next words especially since he hated being babied and treated like he was broken which he was on his way to being if he didn't start talking but I knew not to press him if I didn't want to get my head bitten off.

"Stop it Sam" Dean said wheeling out from underneath the car standing up going to where his tools and car parts were on a table in a perfect order that only made sense to Dean.

"Stop what?" Sam asked.

"Stop asking if I need anything, stop asking if I'm okay, I'm okay…really I promise" I frowned knowing that was a total lie but he was convinced he was okay so I was letting it go until he was ready.

"Alright Dean it's just…we've been at Bobby's for a week and you haven't brought up Dad once" Sam said after looking at me and I slid down the hood back onto my feet.

"You know what, your right Sam" Dean replied and I frowned confused. "Come here" he gestured towards him. "I'm gonna lay my head gently on your shoulder maybe we can cry, hug and maybe even slow dance" I rolled my eyes at him since that was harsh, Sam was worried about him…we both were.

"Don't patronize me Dean, Dad is dead!" Sam exclaimed as Dean headed back to car but stopped turning to Sam "The Colt is gone and it seems pretty damn likely that the demon is behind all of this and you're acting like nothing happened"

"What do you want me to say?" Dean asked him making my frown deepen.

"Say something alright…hell say anything, aren't you angry…don't you want revenge?" I turned my frown onto Sam since revenge wasn't going to do anything, it wasn't going to bring their Dad back and it was how they got into this war in the first place. "But all you do is sit out here all day long buried underneath this damn car"

"Revenge huh?" Dean asked him probably thinking the same thing I was.

"Yeah" Sam nodded.

"Sounds good" Dean replied making me frown. "Got any leads on where the demon is, you making heads or tails of Dad's research?" Dean added and I sighed. "I sure ain't but you know when we do finally find it…oh no wait like you said the Colt's gone but I'm sure you've figured out another way to kill it, we got nothing Sam nothing, okay, so you know the only thing I can do, is I can work on the car" Dean ranted then crouched down by the car again, getting back to work finalizing the conversation.

"Well we got something alright" Sam spoke anyway not done on his side. "That's what I came out here to tell you's" he pulled a phone out of his pocket and I recognized it as one of John's. "It's one of Dad's old phones took me a while but I cracked his voicemail, listen to this" I moved towards them to hear whatever he'd found and saw Dean put it to his ear listening to it but I couldn't hear it but he held it out to me and I played it again.

_'John it's Ellen again, look don't be stubborn you know I can help you, call me' _I pulled the phone away from my ear surprised since I hadn't heard from Ellen since I was a kid and spent a few summers with her and Jo when Dad had to go on hunting trips but I didn't let it show on my face that I knew her when I listened to the message with both brothers watching me.

"That message is four months old" Sam said when I held the phone out to him and he took it.

"Dad saved that chicks message for four months?" Dean asked him.

"Yeah" Sam replied.

"Who's Ellen, any mention of her in Dad's journals?" Dean asked.

"No but I ran a trace on the phone number and I got an address" Sam replied before I could say anything and Dean turned to me.

"Ask your Dad if we can use one of his cars" I nodded walking away into the house finding him in the study.

"Hey daddy, you got a car for us to borrow the idjits are ready to get back to hunting" he looked up frowning.

"They sure they're ready?" he asked and I frowned shrugging my shoulders.

"I guess we'll find out" he nodded with a frown then stood and opened a draw that was full of keys and handed me one.

"This should run fine"

"Cool thanks, Sam found a message from Ellen on one of John's phone"

"Ellen?" he asked and I nodded. "Well be safe kid and watch out for those boys"

"I always do" I replied then walked out seeing Sam and Dean ready to go with a few of our weapons just in case and I beeped the car Dad gave me and it was a busted up minivan making me smile as Dean looked at it in distaste. "Don't frown Dean, it won't be that bad" I smiled talking to him for the first time in a week and tossed the keys towards him then started towards the van.

"Maybe you should stay here Evie" Sam said before I could get in.

"And why would I do that?" I asked him and he frowned looking at me and I knew what he was insinuating so I glared at him because if he said I word I'd kill him and we stared off at each other and I saw Dean looking between us out of the corner of my eyes.

"What's up with you two?" he asked and I turned to him.

"Nothing, we should go…right Sam?"

"Sure" he frowned moving to the van getting in so I followed ignoring Dean's look as he also followed and we got in and got on the road and I was completely wrong, this van was a nightmare and screeched the whole way especially as Dean stopped outside the roadhouse and I smiled up at the familiar bar.

"This is humiliating" Dean argued throwing the keys down after turning of the ignition and we got out. "I feel like a frigging soccer mom"

"It's the only car my Dad had running, stop your whining" I replied as they started to walk around the roadhouse building.

"Hello?" Sam called out since it looked closed but I knew it was a high possibility Ellen, Jo and maybe Ash were here. "Anybody here?"

"Hey" Dean called out and Sam turned back to him. "Did you bring the-"'

"Of course" Sam replied cutting him off and threw Dean his lockpicks and he used them getting the door open going inside with Sam behind him as I remained behind watching them jump as the bug zapper in the corner sparked before Dean handed Sam the lockpicks and Sam took them before pointing at a body lying on the pool table. "Hey buddy!" Sam called out but they didn't move. "I'm guessing that isn't Ellen" I rolled my eyes moving over to the jukebox remembering fond times of me and Jo as young teens rocking out to tunes dancing around the bar.

"Yeah" Dean replied then I heard Sam leave through one of the back doors as I flipped through some of the music. "Oh god please let that be a rifle" I heard Dean say and turned around seeing a blonde holding a gun to his back.

"No I'm just real happy to see you" she said and I recognized the voice, she was older but I knew who it was and I smiled. "Don't move" she warned him and noticed that she hadn't looked at me meaning she probably didn't see me.

"Not moving copy that" Dean nodded. "You know you should know something miss, when you put a riffle on someone you don't want to put it right against their back because it makes it real easy to do-" he spun grabbing the gun out of her hands and unloaded it. "That" he added but Jo just punched him in the face and she took the gun back and I put my hand over my mouth to stop from laughing. "Sam I need some help in here!" Dean yelled.

"Sorry Dean I can't right now I'm a little tied up" Sam replied coming out from the back with a gun pointed at him by none other than Ellen herself.

"Sam, Dean?" Ellen asked looking at the boys. "Winchester?"

"Yeah" they replied at the same time.

"Son of a bitch" Ellen cursed making me smile.

"Mom you know these guys?" Jo asked.

"Yeah I think these are John Winchester's boys" Ellen replied then laughed and dropped her gun.

"Boys this is Ellen and her daughter Jo" I finally spoke up moving towards them smiling at Ellen and Jo.

"What, you know them?" Sam asked and I smiled.

"You could say that" I replied turning back to Ellen. "Hey Aunty El"

"Evelyn?"

"I'm offended you don't recognize me" I replied holding my hand over my heart.

"Evie?" Jo asked and I turned to her.

"Hey Jo" I replied and she smiled then turned back to Dean who was looking at me confused and I guess I probably should've told them that I knew them.

"Your not gonna hit me again, are you?" Dean finally spoke up looking at Jo making me laugh again remembering that.

"Not right now" she replied making my smile widen.

"I missed you Jo"

"You too Evie, it's been nine years"

"Yeah" I agreed then we moved over towards the bar where Ellen got Dean some ice for his nose.

"Here you go" she handed it to him.

"Thanks" he said then looked at her. "You called our Dad said you could help, help with what?"

"Well the demon of course" Ellen replied and my eyes widened surprised than John had confided in her about it, I knew Dad had turned him onto her but I didn't think John would confide that much information to Ellen. "I heard he was closing in on it"

"Was there an article in _Demon Hunters Quarterly _that I missed, I mean who are you how do you know this and how do you know them?" Dean asked snarkily and I turned to him when he looked at me.

"I spent a couple summers here growing up while my Dad was hunting" I shrugged turning back to Ellen.

"I just run a saloon but hunters have been known to pass by now and again, including Bobby and your Dad a long time ago, John was like family once" Ellen replied and I smiled.

"Oh yeah, how come he's never mentioned you before?" Dean asked her.

"You'd have to ask him that" she replied and all our faces fell but neither of us said anything.

"So why exactly do we need your help?" Dean decided to ask.

"Hey don't do me any favors, look if you don't want my help fine don't let the door smack your ass on the way out" Ellen replied and I smiled again remembering why I used to love coming here. "But John wouldn't have sent you here if-" she stopped mid-sentence looking at us as if realizing something. "He didn't send you" Dean looked back at where Sam and I were and it was all Ellen needed to completely realize something happened. "He's alright isn't he?" she asked looking around.

"No" Sam was the one to reply. "No he isn't, it was the demon we think" Sam added and I saw Dean's look so I reached over and put my hand on his in comfort. "It just got him before he got it I guess"

"I'm so sorry" Ellen said but my eyes were on Dean as he held the ice to his nose.

"It's okay, were alright" Dean decided to say and it was a total lie.

"Really I know how close you and your Dad-"

"Really lady I'm fine" Dean snapped and Ellen looked at him before her eyes went to me and I shook my head and she frowned.

"So look if you can help we could use all the help we can get"

"Well we can't" Ellen replied confusing me. "But Ash will" she added and a smile came on my face.

"Who's Ash?" Sam asked.

"Ash?" Ellen called loudly and the body on the pool shot up.

"What?" Ash yelled back turning towards us his hair flipping around since he still had his mullet and it made me laugh. "Closing time?" he asked making me laugh even more.

"That's Ash?" Sam asked pointing back at him.

"He's a genius" Jo replied making me smile as Ash stood and walked towards us.

"I wouldn't go as far to say genius" I remarked.

"Evie?" Ash asked snapping his eyes over at me and I laughed standing up.

"The one and only Ashykins" I replied and ran over to him giving him a hug and he spun me around on the spot making me laugh before he put me down and I turned back to see Ellen and Jo smiling but Sam and Dean were giving me curious looks especially Dean. "Tell you later" I spoke looking at him then turned to Ash. "So what'cha got for us Ash?"

"Let me see what you guys got" he replied and I turned to Dean who gave me a look but left to get their Dad's research and I turned back to Jo and Ash since I haven't seen them in so long.

"So Evie, what you been up to?" Ash asked.

"You know me, same old deal killing all the sons of bitches I could find with the help of these two boofheads" I replied and Sam gave me an offended look but I just smiled.

"Too bad, you used to be the best solo hunter seducing your way through life" I coughed dramatically seeing Dean come back in and shook my head at Ash who smiled and I turned to Jo seeing her looking back and forth between Dean and I as he came back over and dropped the binder onto the bar as Ash sat down.

"You got to be kidding me, he's no genius he's a Lynyrd Skynyrd roadie" Dean stated and Ash smiled taking that as more of a compliment.

"I like you" Ash nodded at him.

"Thanks" Dean replied and I rolled my eyes.

"Just give him a chance" Jo argued putting a few empty glasses on the bar in front of us and filled them with water as Dean finally agreed and took a seat.

"This stuffs a years' worth of our dad's work so uh…let's see what you make of it" he pushed the folder towards Ash and Ash pulled out all the papers going through a few of them quickly before dropping them back on the bar.

"Come on, this crap ain't real, there ain't nobody that can track a demon like this" Ash replied and watched Sam and Dean share an offended look.

"Our Dad could" Sam replied.

"These are nonparametric statistical overviews, cross-spectrum correlations, I mean…damn they're signs, omens if you can track them you can track this demon, you know like crop failures, electrical storms…you ever been struck by lightning I ain't fun" I scoffed shaking my head at Ash

"Can you track it or not, Ashykins?" I asked him not missing another look from Dean.

"Don't start doubting me now Everly" he remarked making me smile. "Yeah with this I think so but it's gonna take some time, uh give me 51 hours" Ash added then grabbed John's research and started walking towards the back.

"Hey man" Dean called after him.

"Yeah" Ash asked turning back to us.

"By the way, I dig the haircut" I laughed especially at Ash's reply.

"All business up the front and party in the back" I smiled turning back to Sam and Dean shrugging my shoulders at their questioning eyes then saw Jo heading away from the bar so I stood and walked after her.

"So how's things been?" I asked.

"Same old things, working at this bar doing nothing with my life" I frowned since I knew how much she hated being stuck in this place most of the time. "You got the life we talked about" my frown deepened because we'd always talked about teaming up and hunting together.

"I know but some days I ain't all we thought it was"

"There are perks though" she replied and I looked up seeing her looking back at Sam and Dean. "So which one's off limits again?"

"What?" I asked looking up at her.

"I'm not stupid Evie, I remember you having a thing for one of the Winchester boys, so which ones off limits?"

"Both" I replied knowing that Sam wouldn't be interested in a relationship at the moment.

"Oh you nasty-"

"Ew Jo not like that, Sam's like a brother"

"Got it, Dean's off limits" she winked and I rolled my eyes.

"Eve come here, check this out" Sam called before I could reply and I looked up at Jo before walking back towards the bar where the boys were.

"What's up?" I asked Sam and he held up a newspaper.

"A few murders not far from here that Ellen caught wind of" I looked up at Ellen surprised that she was still keeping track of hunts. "Looks to me like there might be a hunt"

"Yeah so?" Dean asked making me turn to him.

"So I told her we'd check it out" Sam replied and I raised an eye at him for just making decisions for all of us but when Dean didn't argue straight away I decided to let it go.

"Alrighty then guess we'll check in later Ellen, let Ash know I said bye" I replied and she nodded as the boys stood and headed for the door calling out their own goodbyes.

"Be safe Evelyn and watch out for these boys"

"Always do" I replied smiling as I followed them out.

We got back into the minivan and Dean started driving with Sam telling us the backstory on this case and even I thought it was a bit much that the killer was claimed to be a clown and was almost enough to laugh since I knew Sam wasn't a big fan of them.

"You gotta be kidding me, a killer clown?" Dean asked.

"He left the daughter unarmed and killed the parents, ripped them to pieces actually" Sam replied.

"And this family was at a carnival that night?" I asked peering my head through the front seats.

"Right…right the Cooper Carnival" Sam nodded.

"So how do you know were not dealing with some psycho carny in a clown suit?" Dean asked.

"The cops have no viable leads and all the employees were tearing down shop, alibi's all around plus the girl said she saw a clown vanish into thin air, cops are saying trauma of course" Sam replied and I nodded.

"I know what you're thinking Sam" Dean suddenly said and Sam and I both turned to him. "Why did it have to be clowns?" he smiled looking over and I laughed at Sam's face.

"Oh give me a break" Sam groaned as Dean laughed with me.

"You didn't think I remembered, did you?" Dean said laughing even more. "I mean come on you still bust out crying when you see Ronald McDonald on the television"

"At least I'm not afraid of flying" Sam remarked and I laughed again.

"Oh burn!" I called out and Dean shot a glare back at me.

"Planes crash!" Dean exclaimed.

"And apparently clowns kill" Sam added making me laugh even more that I actually had tears in my eyes.

"You guys are such babies"

"Says the one who's afraid of bugs" Dean argued and my laughter stopped as I turned a small glare at him as Sam laughed now.

"Whatever, so these types of murders they ever happen before?" I asked making Sam stop laughing.

"Uh…according to the file, 1981 the Bunker Brothers Circus same M.O it happened three different times three different locales" Sam replied and I thought it was a tad weird if this was a spirit.

"It's a little weird, if it is a spirit its usually bound to a specific locale, you know a house or town" I said and Sam nodded agreeing with me.

"So how's this one moving from city to city, carnival to carnival?" Sam added.

"Cursed object, maybe" Dean guessed providing a possible answer. "The spirit attaches itself to something and the carnival carries it around with them"

"Great paranormal scavenger hunt" Sam groaned and I rolled my eyes since I was just glad to be out doing something again, a week back with my Dad was driving me nuts and it felt good to be useful again but I knew one thing would be holding me back now…the baby which I still wasn't 100% sure what to think about it and that thought made me turn to Dean conflicted.

"This hunt was your idea" Dean replied looking at Sam. "By the way, why is that?" he added. "You were awfully quick to jump on this job"

"So?" Sam asked him.

"It's just not like you that's all" Dean replied and I rolled my eyes again. "I thought you were hell bent for leather on the demon hunt" he added and I frowned leaning back in my seat wanting no part in this.

"I don't know, I just think taking this job it's what Dad would've wanted us to do" Sam said and even I raised an eye since that did sound like him, he never cared what John wanted before.

"What Dad would've wanted?" Dean asked him.

"Yeah" Sam agreed nodding his head. "So?" he asked but Dean didn't reply for a second shaking his head.

"Nothing" he finally said when Sam continued to stare at him for an answer and then it was silent for most of the rest of the trip through the night and I managed to sleep a little despite the feeling of the car on the road making me nauseous.

It was daylight by the time we arrived at the current sight of the circus the killings were tied too and we immediately saw a couple of cops talking to some clowns and I had a feeling our usual covers posing as cops wasn't gonna work on this one if they were already poking around.

"Check it out, Five-O" Dean commented pointing them out with our code for cops.

We got out and Dean walked over to where they were to listen in while Sam and I stood back looking around ourselves and I sighed leaning against some of the railings blocking off a ride and took some Tylenol to rid myself of a headache and saw Sam look back at me with a worried look.

"You alright?" I nodded.

"Yeah just have a headache from sleeping wrong in the car, I'll be fine Sam" I replied but he continued to look at me. "Will you stop, I'm fine" I exclaimed quietly and before he had a chance to argue with me more with his pressing and worrying looks a lady walked by but stopped and stared right at us and Sam paled given she was dressed as a clown making me smile before she continued on her way.

"Did you get her number?" Dean asked making Sam jump as he'd been following the lady with his eyes and hadn't seen him walk up.

"More murders?" Sam asked not replying to his question.

"Two more last night" Dean nodded. "Apparently they were ripped to shreds and they had a little boy with them"

"Who fingered a clown" Sam added and we both turned to him since that sounded wrong on so many levels. "What?" he asked clearly not seeing what he said.

"Yes a clown who apparently vanished into thin air"

"You know looking for a cursed object it's like…trying to find a needle in a stack of needles, it could be anything" I spoke up looking out at everything and couldn't help but think at how creepy this place seemed and couldn't fathom why any parent would want to bring their kids here.

"Yeah well it's bound to give off EMFs so we'll just have to scan everything" Dean replied and I scoffed since that always worked out so well for us.

"Oh good, that's nice and inconspicuous" Sam laughed.

"I guess we'll just have to blend in" Dean replied and I looked over at him confused but saw he was looking at a 'help wanted' sign making me frown but I followed them into one of the tents where some guy was throwing daggers at a target hitting the bullseye every time. "Excuse me, we're looking for Mr Cooper have you seen him around?" Dean asked and he stopped turning to us.

"What is that, some kind of joke?" the guy asked then took off his sunglasses showing his white eyes meaning he was blind.

"Oh god, I'm sorry" Dean apologized.

"You think I wouldn't give my eyeteeth to see Mr Cooper…or a sunset or anything at all?"

"Wanna give me a little help here?" Dean whispered back at us but we just laughed and shook our heads.

"Not really" Sam replied and Dean rolled his eyes at our lack of help.

"Hey Barry is there a problem?" someone said and we turned seeing a little person behind us.

"Yeah this guy hates blind people!" the blind guy replied and Dean looked back at him offended.

"No I don't-"

"Hey buddy what's your problem?" the little person said to Dean.

"It's just a little misunderstanding" Dean replied.

"…'little' you son of a bitch"

"No, no, no I'm just…can somebody tell me where Mr Cooper is?" Dean exclaimed while Sam and I just stood by laughing our butts off. "Please" he added as an afterthought and we were finally pointed in the right direction finding Mr Cooper and asked for the jobs.

"You's picked a hell of a time to join up, take a seat" Mr Cooper said leading us into his office and I looked down seeing only two seats, a plain black one and one that looked like a clown and Dean immediately jumped towards the black one as pay back for us not helping him back there but I smirked at Sam and sat on Dean's lap as he looked at us with an annoyed look before hesitantly took a seat in the clown chair. "We got all kinds of local hell"

"What do you mean?" Dean asked moving his arm around my waist moving me into a position comfortable for him.

"Oh a couple of folks got murdered, cops always seem to start here first" Mr Cooper replied as we watched Sam fidget in his seat sitting right on the edge of the chair. "So you three ever worked the circuit before?"

"Yes sir" Sam replied before Dean or I could. "Last year through Texas and Arkansas"

"Yeah" Dean nodded going with that.

"Doing what?" Mr Cooped asked us.

"Ride Jockeys, Butcher…AS men?"

"Yeah it's…little bit of everything I guess" Sam nodded but Mr Cooper looked like he wasn't believing us for a second.

"You three have never worked a show in your lives, have you?" he asked.

"Nope but we really need the work" Dean replied with his best innocent smile. "So…oh and Sam here has a thing for the bearded lady" I moved my leg knocking it against Dean's shin since neither Sam or Mr Cooper was amused by him.

"You see that picture" Mr Cooper said pointing behind him to a shelf where a photo frame was, it was him next to a ride. "That's my daddy" I frowned since they looked identical which was strange.

"You look just like him" Sam replied and I turned to him.

"He was in the business, ran a freak show till they outlawed them most places, apparently displaying the deformed isn't dignified so most of the performers went from honest work to rotting in hospitals and asylums, that's progress I guess…you see this place it's a refuge for outcasts always has been for folks who don't fit in nowhere else" I turned to Dean and Sam seeing them both looking down. "But you three…you should go to school, find a girl" he added looking at Sam then turned to me and Dean. "Get married…have 2.5 kids…live regular" I frowned sharing a look with Sam at the kid part before we turned back to Mr Cooper.

"Sir?" Sam started leaning further in his seat towards him. "We don't wanna go to school and we don't want regular" I turned to Dean sharing a look when Sam said he didn't want to go to school since we could hear he meant it. "We want this" Mr Cooper looked at us then nodded, we walked out of his office and Dean scoffed. "What?" Sam asked him.

"That whole 'I don't wanna go to school' thing, were you just saying that to Cooper or were you, you know saying it?" Sam didn't reply.

"Sam?" I pressed wanting to know myself.

"I don't know" he finally said.

"You don't know?" Dean asked him. "I thought once the demon was dead and the fat lady sings that you were gonna take off, head back to Wussy state"

"I'm having second thoughts" Sam replied as he stopped walking and turned to us as we stopped too.

"Really?" I asked shocked.

"Yeah I think" he nodded. "Dad wanted me to stick with the job" once again he was talking about what John would've wanted.

"Since when do you give a damn what Dad wanted?" Dean asked him. "You spent half your life doing exactly what he didn't want Sam"

"Since he died, okay?" Sam retaliated making me frown. "You have a problem with that?"

"No I don't have a problem at all" Dean replied but I could tell it was a lie but didn't say anything.

We'd been given the job of clean up lackeys and red vest with 'Cooper Carnivals' on it and garbage pikes along with bags, Sam was in one part of the carnival and Dean and I were in the other always in eye sight of each other with the feeling that we had to be together after what happened only a week ago was still fresh in our minds.

Sam had one of the EMF detectors and Dean had the other since we only had the two and I made a mental note to fix that since it had been a lot easier when it was just Dean and I but now we needed more of everything.

I looked over at Dean seeing him dumping his bag of rubbish into a bin with an annoyed and disgusted look for actually having to do general run of the mill honest work but then he pulled his phone out of his pocket so I walked over and pretended to empty my bag to listen in knowing it'd only be Sam.

"Hello?" he asked flipping it open pressing it to his ear. "What's the matter, you sound like you just saw a clown?" I rolled my eyes since really…he couldn't go an hour without making fun of Sam. "Like a real human skeleton?" he asked and I raised a questioning eyebrow. "Did the bones give off EMF?" Dean started to walk away so I followed him. "We should check it out anyway, Eve and I are heading to you" he reached back for my hand but the blind man grabbed his arm.

"What are you doing here kid?" he asked making me frown.

"I'm…I was just sweeping" Dean replied.

"Bull" the guy replied, Dean and I shared a look. "And what were you talking about?" he asked. "Skeletons?" I moved closer. "What's EMF?"

"Dude your blind man hearing is out of control" Dean commented and I rolled my eyes.

"Were a tight-knit group, we don't like outsiders, we take care of our own problems" the guy replied.

"We got a problem?" Dean asked him as I remained quiet.

"Well you tell me, you're the one talking about human bones" the guy replied and Dean turned to me and I understood that look perfectly and shook my head because honestly right now was not going to help us.

"Do you believe in ghosts?" he asked ignoring my warning and I shook my head.

"What?" he guy asked confused.

"My brother, girlfriend and I…um…we're writing a book about them" Dean replied and I scoffed as the blind man stared not sure whether he was serious so Dean kept going explaining that we were investigating an urban legend on haunted rides and circus' and after fifteen or so minutes were finally able to ditch him finding our way to the funhouse seeing Sam waiting outside for us.

"What took you so long?" he asked us.

"Long story" Dean and I replied at the same time.

"Mommy, look at that clown" we overheard a little girl call out and turned seeing a girl and her mother and she was pointing at something so we walked over.

"What clown?" the mother asked and when our eyes followed the direction the little girl was pointing we saw nothing. "Come on sweetie, come on" the mother lead the girl away as we all shared a knowing look with each other.

We followed the family when they left the carnival and was prepared to stake-out all night which was going to be quite annoying given I haven't gotten a decent nights sleep in over a week…probably longer than that.

"I cannot not believe you guys told the Papazian about the homicidal phantom clown" Sam said as Dean pulled up across the street to the family's house, I'd pushed him into the back seat so he was poking his head between the seats looking at the family enter their home.

"We told him an urban legend about a homicidal phantom clown, I never said it was real" Dean argued grabbing his gun and held it up.

"Keep that down" Sam protested putting his hand on it lowering it out of window sight before glancing around the streets but they were deserted.

"Another thing get this, we mentioned the Bunker Brothers Circus in '81 and their evil-clown apocalypse and guess what?" I cut in.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Before Mr Cooper owned Cooper Carnival he worked for Bunker Brothers, he was their lot manager"

"So you think whatever the spirits attached to Cooper brought it with him?" Sam asked and I shrugged since it was one possibility.

"Something like that" Dean nodded turning back to the house we were watching. "I can't believe we keep talking about clowns" I chuckled nodding my agreement. "Sammy your on first watch" Dean added leaning his head on the window and shutting his eyes.

I rolled my eyes resting back in my seat but knew I wasn't gonna sleep so I crossed my arms and just watched the family as they settled in for the night but after a while I could feel myself starting to doze although I was trying to fight it as much as I could and Sam must have seen it.

"I've got this watch if you want to sleep, you need sleep more than us"

"Sam enough okay, I know how much you want me to tell Dean about the baby but I'm…I'm scared because I have no idea what I'm even thinking since I never planned this…hell I never wanted it and I know Dean doesn't either so can you blame me for wanting to avoid the inevitable disappointment and pain that will come when he doesn't want us"

"You know he wouldn't do that"

"Do I?" I asked looking back at him. "The most we've ever talked about kids is in fantasies and wishes but our life right now is not the right time for this"

"So what are you going to do?" he asked and I frowned.

"I don't know honestly, I'm only six weeks or so I…I still have time"

"To do what?" he asked and I looked back at him once again with sad eyes and I knew he understood what I meant. "I know it's not really my place but I think you ought to tell Dean before making that decision since it affects him as well and you know he'll be pissed if he finds out later" I sighed refusing to answer and turned back to the house just in time to see a light turn on.

"Look" he turned seeing it as I reached over and shook Dean. "Dean" he jerked awake and I pointed towards the house right as we saw the little girl walking around.

We scrambled out of the van and went through the back hiding as we listened to the little girl leading the creepy son of a bitch toward her parents bedroom but before they got that far Sam jumped out and grabbed the little girl pulling her out of the way.

"Hey!" Dean yelled out and the clown turned to him before he shot a load of rock salt and the clown fell back but didn't disappear like it was supposed to meaning it wasn't a ghost and was proven when the ghost started to sit up so Dean loaded another round into his shotgun. "Sam watch out!" Dean called thinking it was going for the girl again but it went invisible and jumping out of the door with the only thing we could see was it knocking a plant over before it was just gone.

"What's going on here?" the father yelled running into the room.

"Oh my god, what are you doing to my daughter!" the mother added. "Get out, get out of my house" she added and we wasted no time getting the hell out of their before the cops were called.

We got the hell out of there and Dean drove off the main roads and pulled the car over in between some secluded trees and we quickly got to work cleaning it out of anything that could trace it back to us or my Dad since we didn't want to take any chances and it was daylight by the time we finished with Dean grabbing the plates stashing them in his duffel bag to dispose of later then grabbed mine.

"You really think they saw our plates?" Sam asked stuffing his stuff into his bag.

"I don't want to take the chance" Dean replied closing the tailgate being careful not to touch the car with his hands instead using his sleeve. "Besides I hate this freaking thing anyway" he added and I scoffed.

"My Dad's gonna love the fact that we lost one of his cars" I replied and he rolled his eyes but I saw a smile playing at his lips as we started the long trek back to town.

"Well one thing's for sure" Dean suddenly said.

"What's that?" Sam and I asked him.

"We're not dealing with a spirit, that rock salt hit something solid" Dean replied and I nodded having figured that out last night.

"Yeah a person?" Sam asked but I shrugged.

"Or maybe a creature that can make itself invisible?" I added

"Yeah and dress up as a clown for kicks?" Dean asked then turned to Sam. "Did it say anything in Dad's journal?"

"Nope" Sam replied and I sighed reaching into my pocket and pulled out my phone.

"Who are you calling?" Dean asked seeing me.

"Maybe Ellen or Ash will know something" I replied scrolling through my phone for Ellen's number but looked up when I heard Sam chuckle. "What?"

"You think Dad and Ellen ever had a thing?" Sam asked.

"No way" Dean replied almost instantly.

"Then why didn't he tell us about her?" Sam asked then turned to me. "How come you didn't?"

"Because I hadn't seen them in over nine years and when you brought her up you didn't exactly give me the chance to say I knew her" I replied looking up at him. "And as for why your Dad didn't I have no idea but my guess is they had a falling out, no offence but your Dad seemed to have that happen a lot"

"Yeah" Sam agreed and when I turned to Dean he nodded as if he agreed with my answer knowing it was true. "Well don't get all maudlin on the man" Sam suddenly added making us look back at him.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked defensively.

"This strong silent thing of yours" Sam replied looking at Dean. "It's crap, I'm over it"

"Oh my god" Dean groaned.

"This isn't just anyone were talking about this is Dad and I know how you felt about the man" Sam exclaimed.

"You know what back off alright, just because I'm not caring and sharing like you want me to-"

"No, no that's not what this is about Dean, I don't care how you deal with this but you have to deal with it man…you both do" Sam said cutting Dean off and I frowned over at him for the last part knowing my part in what he meant by dealing with it. "Listen I'm your brother and your friend, I wanna make sure you're okay"

"Dude I'm okay!" Dean exclaimed but I saw right through it. "I'm okay, okay I swear the next person who asks me if I'm okay I'm gonna start throwing punches these are your issues, quit dumping them on me!" Dean exclaimed and my frown deepened as I stopped and looked at him with confusion.

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked stopping beside me.

"I just think it's really interesting this sudden obedience you have to Dad, it's like 'Oh what would Dad want me to do?', Sam you spent half your life slugging it out with that man I mean hell you picked a fight with him the last time you ever saw him and now that he's dead you wanna make it right, well I'm sorry Sam but you can't it's too little too late"

"Why are saying this to me?" Sam asked as I stared back and forth between them not knowing who to side with since although I didn't agree with the way Dean came out with that it was the truth.

"Because I want you to be honest with yourself about this!" Dean yelled back at him. "I'm dealing with Dad's death, are you?" he added and Sam stared at him in anger.

"I'm gonna call Ellen, you can talk about honesty with the person who's lying to you more than you think I am" Sam spat back at him and my eyes widened looking at him in betrayal as he walked away then turned to Dean when he looked at me.

"Dean I…I don't know what he's talking about" I stuttered.

"I know" he replied confusing me making me furrow my brows at him.

"Know what?"

"Cut the crap Evelyn, I heard you and Sam last night when you thought I was asleep" my eyes widened in shock.

"What…well why didn't you say anything?!"

"Because I was waiting for you to but doesn't look like you ever were, were you?" he asked and I looked down at my feet scared to answer him.

"Dean I…I was scared"

"You think I'm not doesn't mean I didn't have the right to know especially since you are thinking about…" he trailed off and I looked up meeting his eyes seeing tears that I knew wouldn't fall since Dean rarely cried ever.

"I'm sorry…I just didn't know how to tell you since we never talked seriously about kids…it was always 'what if' and now that it's here I didn't know what you wanted…or if you wanted this with…me"

"Eve…I…I just don't know I'm still processing it" I frowned but nodded and turned away walking away from him so he wouldn't see the tears that had started rolling down my cheeks.

"Thanks a lot" I overheard Sam say and turned seeing him hang up his phone walking towards Dean putting their argument aside but I wasn't going to forgive Sam anytime soon for what he just did, he threw me under the bus just before he was angry and I'd never have done that to him. "Rakshasa" he added and they started walking away so I followed a little behind and saw Dean look back to see if I was.

"What's that?" he asked turning back to Sam.

"Ellen's best guess, it's a race of ancient Hindu creatures they appear in human form they feed on human flesh they can make themselves invisible" Sam replied and it sounded about right but I wasn't gonna tell him that, until I forgave him I wasn't going to talk to him. "And they cannot enter a home without first being invited"

"So they dress up like clowns and the children invite them in" Dean replied looking back over his shoulder again.

"Yeah" Sam nodded.

"So why not just munch on the kids?" Dean asked him.

"No idea not enough meat, maybe?" Sam replied and all this talk about eating human flesh was making me nauseous.

"What else you find out?" Dean asked him again as I kept remaining silent and Dean kept looking back as if to make sure I was still behind them.

"Well apparently Rakshasas live in squalor, they sleep on a bed of dead insects" Sam replied and I felt some bile rise up at that thought since it was just sick.

"Nice" Dean replied and I rolled my eyes.

"And they have to feed a few times every 20 to 30 years, slow metabolism I guess"

"Well that makes sense, I mean the carnival today, the Bunker Brothers in '81"

"Right and probably more before that" Sam nodded.

"Evie who do we know that worked both shows?" Dean called out and I looked up seeing them both looking back at me but I quickly looked back down.

"Cooper?" Sam asked seeing as I refused.

"Cooper" Dean agreed and I could hear the change in his voice seeing me giving him the silent treatment which is something I'd never done no matter how bad the fight especially while in the middle of a hunt.

"You know that picture of his father, that looked just like him" Sam spoke up after a small silent second.

"You think maybe it was him?" Dean asked him.

"Well who knows how old he is" Sam agreed.

"Ellen say how to kill him?" Dean asked and I looked up a little interested since the sooner this case was over, the sooner I could go home.

"Legend goes a dagger made of pure brass"

"I think I might know where to get one of those" Dean replied making me turn to him confused since we didn't have a pure brass dagger.

"Well before we go stabbing things into Cooper we're gonna wanna make damn sure it's him" Sam argued and I smiled a bit.

"Oh your such a stickler for detail Sammy" Dean replied with a smile. "Alright I'll round up the blade, you go check if Cooper's got bedbugs" he added and for some reason the though of bugs in a bed made my skin crawl and was enough to force the nausea to come back only this time I had to stop and lean over as the vomit came up. "Eve!" Dean turned around and quickly pulled my hair back out of the way.

"I'm fine!" I exclaimed pushing him away from me.

"Eve-"

"Don't!" I snapped at him then stood upright once the worst was over and started walking again with them following me now.

It was dark by the time we made it back to where the carnival was and I wondered around while Sam went to see if Cooper had…a bed problem and Dean went to the blind guy to see if he had any brass knives but I saw Dean running out of the tent.

"Dean!" I called and he skidded to a stop turning and saw me just as Sam walked up.

"So Cooper thinks I'm a peeping tom but it's not him" Sam replied.

"Yeah so a gathered, it's the blind guy he's here somewhere" Dean replied and my eyes widened in shock.

"Well did you get the-?"

"The brass blades?" Dean asked cutting him off. "No, no its just been one of those days" I sighed since this just went from bad to worse.

"I got an idea, come on" Sam suddenly said looking up at the funhouse and started towards it with Dean and I behind him but Dean stopped at the entrance.

"Wait here" I frowned.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because the-" he pointed down at my mid-section.

"Oh like you care, I'm not getting sidelined Dean" I snapped pushing past him following Sam inside following him through the dark rooms when a door suddenly closed between Dean and I.

"Sam, Eve!" we heard Dean yell from the other side as he hit against it.

"Dean!" Sam and I called back as I tried to pry the door open but it wasn't budging so Sam pulled me back knowing it was futile.

"Dean find the maze okay?" Sam called out.

"Sam you take care of Evelyn or I swear to god-" Dean called back and I frowned.

"Dean just go, I've got her" Sam called back then took my arm pulling me reluctantly away from the doors between me and Dean as we continued to search for something brass to kill this son of a bitch clown.

We kept walking before Sam suddenly stopped and I followed his line of sight seeing an old fashioned organ and one look at the pipes I knew they were brass so we headed towards it and Sam reached out but hissed as the steam burnt but recovered and grabbed one trying to pull it off.

"Hey" we heard and turned seeing Dean and I sighed in relief meeting his eyes.

"Hey, where is it?" Sam asked him still trying to pull off one of the brass pipes.

"I don't know, I mean shouldn't we see his clothes walking around?" Dean asked and I rolled my eyes since that was so fiction and when did fiction ever get anything right about anything supernatural but that thought was cut off when I knife flew through the air pinning Dean's jacket sleeve to the wall right before another one came.

"Dean!" I yelled out ready to move to help him remove them but he turned his head to me.

"No stay back!" he yelled at me and I paused shocked. "Sam!" he added right as Sam managed to remove a brass pipe then held it up defensively as we looked around for this son of a bitch.

"Evie!" Sam called out and pushed me away just in time as a knife flew through the air landing against the wall right where I'd been standing. "Dean where is he?" Sam asked.

"I don't know " Dean replied trying to pull the knives holding him to the wall but looked up then reached up and pulled a leaver that turned up the smoke and I looked around frantically finally seeing what looked like an outline of a person.

"Sam behind you, behind you!" I called out and Sam thrusted the pipe back without turning and the thing screeched fading into nothing as Sam let go of the pipe and Dean finally pulled the last knife out turning down the smoke again and as it evaporated the only thing we saw left was clothes and the brass pipe on the ground.

"I hate fun houses" Dean said and I couldn't help the small laugh looking up at him and he smiled looking down at me before his arm wrapped around my waist and he pulled me to his side and I was still mad but right now the relief that we were okay was outweighing it.

We ended up stealing a car and drove back to the roadhouse where we filled in Ellen on what happened and told her it was taken care off and her response was to grab three beers cracking them open and came back towards us dropping them in front of us and I looked up sharing a look with Dean who frowned down at it.

"You kids did a hell of a job, your Dad's would be proud especially John if he was here" she said smiling at the boys.

"Thanks" Sam replied picking up his beer as Dean and I continued looking at each other before turning to him and he looked up at us. "Oh yeah I've gotta uh…uh…I gotta go…over there" he looked across the bar. "Right now" he stood and walked away and I remained silent for a few seconds before taking a deep breath and met Dean's eyes again.

"So?" I asked wanting to know where we were currently standing now that the hunt was over.

"So" he replied and I rolled my eyes.

"We have to talk about this Dean" I replied but he didn't reply and stared down at his beer, I frowned and out of instinct reached for the beer bottle in front of me.

"Hey none of that" he suddenly said grabbing it out of my hands and I looked up at him. "You can't drink" I frowned since that was disappointing especially with our lives, liquor was our out most of the time…it was our escape and fun times.

"Great" I muttered.

"Evie I…I still don't know how I feel about this baby but…but we'll figure it out…together" I turned back to him. "I want to do it with you but…but you can't hunt anymore"

"Why?" I asked defensively.

"Why?" he scoffed shaking his head. "Do you honestly need reminding every two seconds?"

"Dean I can still hunt"

"No you can't" he insisted.

"Let's agree to disagree" I muttered just as the back door opened and we looked up seeing Ash.

"Where you guys been, been waiting for you?" he said seeing us at the bar and I rolled my eyes.

"We were working a job Ash" Sam called out from where he was at the pool table. "Clowns?"

"Clowns?" Ash asked scrunching up his face. "What the-?"

"You got something for us Ash?" I asked cutting him off unable to wipe the smile from my face as Dean and I stood walking over to where he set down his hand made modified laptop.

"Did you find the demon?" Sam asked him straight away.

"It's nowhere around, at least nowhere I can find but if this fugly bastard raises its head I'll know, I mean I'm on it like Divine on dig dookie" Ash replied and I laughed shaking my head at him, he never changed.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked not getting his humor.

"I mean, any of those signs or omens appear anywhere in the world my rig will go off like a fire alarm" Ash replied then showed us the computer screen and I saw Dean's eyes widen a little and the complexity of it.

"Mind-?" Dean asked reaching out to touch Ash's laptop but stopped seeing Ash's look as he leaned protectively over his laptop. "Yeah" Dean added moving his hands away.

"What's up man?" Ash asked and I laughed seeing Dean's look.

"Ash where did you learn to do all this?" Sam asked him.

"MIT before I got bounced for fighting" Ash replied and I looked over with a smile since that seemed about right.

"MIT?" Sam asked a little surprised.

"It's a school in Boston" Ash replied and Sam smiled looking down having know where MIT was.

"Okay, give us a call as soon you know something?" Dean added.

"Si…Si compadre" Ash replied and I saw Dean smirk before taking a swig out of his beer bottle and I looked at him longingly because I was gonna miss alcohol.

Dean put his half finished beer down then stood up with Sam and I following as we headed towards the door getting ready to leave but saw Ash take Dean's beer and drink out of it making me roll my eyes but smiled since I was glad he hadn't changed since we were kids.

"Hey listen" Ellen suddenly called out stopping us from leaving. "If you kids need a place to stay I got a couple beds out back" I smiled at her but looked at Dean and we shared a look with the same understanding look, there was a couple things we had to do back at home which included him finishing the Impala and us finally coming clean to my Dad that I was pregnant.

"Thanks but no" I replied turning back to Ellen.

"There's something I gotta finish" Dean added and Ellen nodded.

"Okay" she replied and I smiled one last time before we walked out and drove back to the salvage yard and Dad was happy to see us back, I think he was getting too used to having me around again which was gonna make it hard for us to leave again since I knew once 'Baby' was up and running we'd be back on the adventure to hunt and kill the demon once again only this time we wouldn't be looking for John.

It didn't take long to be back and after a quick rest after driving so long much to my father's annoyance and disappointment when Dean and I crashed in my old room together even though that's where we've been staying the last week but Dean was once again out in the yard working on 'Baby' and I was giving him space to do so but saw Sam going out to him from the kitchen window and although I wanted to be out there I felt they needed this time by themselves.

I moved towards the door when Sam came back and when he saw me his eyes saddened and I knew what he was thinking about but my Dad was right behind us so he didn't say a word and went to move past me but I grabbed his arm stopping him then reached up putting my arms around his neck in what looked like a comforting hug.

"What you did…throwing me in the deep end with Dean was hurtful Sam because he didn't deserve that but I'm willing to forgive you since he knew anyway" I stepped back and his showed his confusion. "He heard us in the car" I mouthed at him and his eyes widened before he sighed and nodded then squeezed my hand and moved further into the house and I sighed knowing I had to talk to Dean about telling my Dad so I walked outside.

I walked to where Dean was but the closer I got the louder a clanging noise became and when I walked into view I saw Dean bashing the crap out of the boot of the Impala putting a hole into the new body.

"Dean…Dean!" I run up and put my arms around him from behind and he dropped the crowbar putting his arms over mine as I just held him with a deep frown on my face. "Shh" I soothed and he just sank into my embrace for once letting me comfort him and I knew telling my father was going to have to wait.


	25. S2 Ep 3 - Bloodlust

**BLOODLUST**

* * *

**Evie's POV**

I was resting in the back of the Impala…after Dean's outburst…he'd finally fixed her back up and she was looking shinny and new again which of course had Dean over the moon happy to finally have his baby back in action especially given we were on our way to a new case but I was trying to sleep in the comfortable upholstery despite both the brothers trying to bench me when Sam found this case.

_Dean and I were outside in the yard once again with him working on the Impala getting the newly painted body all polished and shiny as I rested back on one of the other cars leaning against the cool glass with my head back looking up at the sky battling against my sickness. _

_"Hey guys" I lifted my head seeing Sam walking towards us with his new laptop in his hand. _

_"What's up?" I asked sitting up shaking off the dizziness. _

_"A case…I think" he replied and I smiled since it was about time I'm beginning to go stir-crazy. _

_"Great let's go" I hopped off the hood and Dean looked over at me disapprovingly making me roll my eyes since the last week he'd been beyond protective and scolding me for the simplest tasks he was deeming dangerous in my…condition as he called it but he never dared say anything around my father given we still haven't told him._

_"Not going to happen Shortstack" Dean said and I turned to him._

_"What?" I asked with a slight glare. "And why not and if you say this I'll shoot you" I pointed at my stomach which was still flat thank god but I knew it wouldn't be too much longer before I was beginning to show and have to tell my father. _

_"Because it's dangerous" he replied and I rolled my eyes. _

_"Dean you think operating the stove is dangerous-"_

_"Alright fine it's suicidal!" he exclaimed. _

_"I'm not stupid Dean and I refuse to be here useless, I can help with the researching and I don't want to be apart right now" I argued staring him right in the eyes. "I'm going Dean and nothing you or Sam do is going to stop me" he glared at me but then sighed deeply before he turned to Sam and they shared one of their looks. _

_"Fine but you listen to every word I say without argument, got it?" Dean finally said and I nodded but saw Sam turned to me almost seeing if I was going to change my mind since he could be just as bad as Dean if not worse as he was trying to control what I was eating as of late. _

"Whoo!" Dean yelled out making me jump a little and open my eyes. "Listen to her purr, you ever heard anything so sweet?" Dean asked and I scoffed.

"If you two wanna get a room just let me know Dean" Sam joked back and I let out a small laugh.

"Oh don't listen to him baby, he doesn't understand us" Dean replied and this time Sam and I both let out another laugh.

"You're in a good mood" Sam stated looking over at Dean.

"Why shouldn't I be?" Dean asked looking back at him and Sam shrugged his shoulders.

"No reason"

"I got my car, my stubborn ass pregnant girlfriend-" I glared at the mirror seeing him looking back at me in it. "Got a case, things are looking up"

"Wow…give you a couple of severed heads and a pile of dead cows and your Mr Sunshine" Sam replied and Dean's response was to laugh.

"How far to Red Lodge?" he asked Sam.

"Uh…about another 300 miles" Sam replied and I frowned since car rides still made me nauseous.

"Good" Dean nodded and stepped on the gas.

As soon as we reached Red Lodge our first step was the police station posing as reporters meaning we were dressed tidy and neat in suits easily convincing our parts and were let back into the Sheriff's office but he was less than willing to release much more information to us meaning a pain in the ass already.

"The murder investigation is ongoing, that's all I can share with the press"

"Sure, sure we understand that but just for the record" Sam cut in. "You found the first head last week, correct?" he nodded at Sam. "Okay and the other…a Christina Flanagan-"

"It was two days ago, then-"

"Excuse me sir" a woman interrupted knocking on the door then tapped her watch.

"Oh thank you" he replied to her then looked back towards us. "Sorry times up, we're done here"

"One last question" Sam quickly said before he had the chance to kick us out.

"Yeah what about the cattle?" Dean added.

"Excuse me?" the Sheriff asked.

"You know the cows found dead…split open and drained over a dozen cases?" Dean clarified.

"What about them?" he asked looking at Dean like he was nuts.

"So you don't think there's a connection?" I asked him.

"Connection with…?"

"First cattle mutilations now…now uh two murders kind of sounds like ritual stuff" Sam replied.

"You know like satanic-cult ritual stuff" Dean added and the Sheriff burst out laughing.

"You…" he said while still laughing but stopped seeing our serious looks. "…you're not kidding"

"No" Dean replied shaking his head.

"Those cows arent being mutilated, you wanna know how I know?" he replied.

"How?" Sam asked.

"Because there's no such thing as cattle mutilation, cow drops leave it in the sun within 48hrs the bloat will split it open so clean it's just about surgical, the bodily fluids fall down into the ground get soaked up because that's what gravity does" the Sheriff replied and the whole time he was speaking I was feeling the bile come up my throat but I forced it down but not enough that Dean didn't notice my face going pale as I thought of the sick thoughts which was enough to make me want to throw up. "But hey…it could be Satan, what newspaper did you say you work for?"

"_World Weekly News_" Dean replied after clearing his throat saying it backwards.

"_Weekly World News_" Sam corrected and Dean continued to stutter out the wrong thing having realised his mistake.

"I'm new" he finally replied to play it off.

"Get out of my office" the Sheriff finally said and so we did just that.

Our next stop was _Candler County Hospital_ where the two victims bodies were being stored, we stole a couple of doctor coats then found the morgue and just opening the door without knocking being confidant as that was the best way to play a role as the way John taught us.

"John…" Dean called guessing the kid at the desks name after looking at his name badge.

"Jeff" he corrected.

"Jeff…I know that, Dr Dworkin needs to see you in his office right away" Dean replied having done our research of all the doctors that practiced here.

"But Dr Dworkin's on vacation" the kid argued and I refrained from rolling my eyes since we should have known that.

"Well he's back and he's pissed and he's screaming for you man so if I were you I would-" Dean said and the kid's face went into a panic as he practically ran out of the room and Sam closed the door behind him. "Hey those Satanist's in Florida they marked their victims didn't they?" Dean asked once the door was closed.

"Yeah, reverse pentacle on the forehead" I replied nodding my head as I walked over with Sam and he held out gloves for the both of us.

"Yeah so much F'd up crap happens in Florida" I rolled my eyes at Dean as Sam walked over to the cold storage and opened up one of the doors wheeling one of the bodies out and I stepped back letting them do it not sure I could stomach it. "Alright open it" he nodded towards the box which no doubt held the head.

"You open it" Sam countered.

"You wuss" Dean replied picking up the head and walked over to the table where I was putting it down then flipped the top off and I felt an all new urge to throw up. "Well no pentagram" Dean added seeing the severed head of a girl inside then looked up at me seeing I was pale all over again and he smiled. "Wished you stayed home now?" he asked and I looked up glaring at him.

"Wow, poor girl" Sam added having come over.

"Maybe we should uh…you know look in her mouth, see if those wackos stuffed anything down her throat, you know like the moth in _Silence of the Lambs_?" Dean asked looking at me with a smile and I intensified my glare knowing he was trying to make his point by seeing how far he could take it before the urge to be sick won.

"Yeah, yeah go ahead" I replied and reached out turning the box to him.

"No you go ahead" Dean turning it back to me.

"What?" I asked since he couldn't actually be serious.

"Put the lotion in the basket" he replied and I rolled my eyes at him before turning to Sam with a pleading look.

"Right yeah, I'm the wuss huh?" Sam finally cut in and I smiled.

"Well I'm pregnant, I have an excuse"

"Yeah well you should've stayed home then" Dean spoke up and I frowned over at him.

"Alright" Sam cut in then took in a deep breath before he stuck his fingers into her mouth and even seeing him doing it made me sick.

"Dean get me a bucket" I said and he turned to me with worry now instead of joking.

"I second that" Sam added.

"Why you find something?" Dean asked him.

"No I'm gonna puke" Sam replied and I scoffed.

"Welcome to my world Sammy" I added and Dean shook his head at me looking back down at the girl's head as Sam pulled his fingers out.

"Wait, lift her lip again" he said making me reluctantly look back down at the severed head.

"What, you want me to throw up?" Sam argued.

"No, no, no I think I saw something" Dean said then lifted the lip himself. "What is that, a hole?" he asked seeing it then pushed down and a narrow sharp tooth descended out of it.

"It's a tooth" Sam said but I shook my head.

"Sam that's a fang" I countered as Dean let it go and it sunk back into the gum.

"A retractable set of vampire fangs, you gotta be kidding me" Dean added.

"Well this changes things" Sam said and I looked up with a raised eyebrow.

"You think?"

"We gotta another player in town" Dean added before closing up the box putting it back and we made sure it all looked like it had before we left driving around to all the local bars trying to think we're this nest of vampires might hang out and finally found a likely candidate so Dean parked and we went in heading straight for the bar. "How's it going?" Dean asked the bartender.

"Living the dream" he replied. "What can I get for you?"

"Two beers and a club soda, please" Dean replied as I sighed because I was really missing the taste of alcohol.

"So were looking for some people" Sam added as the guy turned grabbing the two beers twisting the lids off.

"Sure it's hard to be lonely" the guy replied looking at Sam.

"Yeah but that's not what I meant" Sam argued pulling out a $50 dollar note and placed it on the bar and the guy took it. "Great so these people they would've moved here about six months ago, probably pretty rowdy like to drink"

"Yeah real night owls, you know sleep all day party all night" Dean added.

"Barker Farm got leased out a couple months ago, real winners they've been in here a lot…drinkers, noisy I had to eighty-six them once or twice" the bartender replied sliding a freshly poured cub soda towards me and I looked up loving how he just assumed it was for me.

"Thanks" I responded both for the information and the drink then drank it in one go as the boys polished off the last of their beers then we turned and walked out heading around the back parking lot where the Impala was parked but we were on alert just having that feeling we were being followed.

Dean nodded his head for me to get behind the Impala once we reached her and I nodded ducking around the side bending down as they too hid just in time to see someone come from the direction we had but when he didn't see us he turned back around and the boys took that opportunity to sneak up behind him so that when he turned around again they were there and pushed him against the wall with Dean pressing his blade to his throat.

"Smile" Dean told him.

"What?" the guy asked as I stood up and walked over.

"Show us those pearly whites" Dean clarified.

"Oh for the love of-" he said then cut himself off. "You wanna stick that thing someplace else, I'm not a vampire" he added and our faces hardened. "That's right I heard you guys…and gal" I rolled my eyes.

"What do you know about vampires?" Sam asked him.

"How to kill them" he replied looking over at him with his eyes. "Now seriously bro that knife's making me itch" we just continued to stare at him and when he realised we weren't gonna let up he started to lift up his hand.

"Hey!" Sam protested slamming hand against the wall.

"Whoa easy there Chachi" he said and continued moving his hand as Sam let up a little and he lifted up his gum to reveal nothing, no holes. "See…fangless, happy?" he asked looking at Dean and they finally stepped back with Dean dropping the knife. "Now, who the hell are you?" he asked and we quickly shared a look all nodding at each other before we turned back to him.

"I'm Dean, this is my brother Sam…Winchester and this is Evelyn Singer" Dean introduced us and the guy suddenly smiled.

"Gordon, Gordon Walker" he introduced himself before he led us towards his car, a red Chevy El Camino opening it and reached in pulling out a hand-built weapons compartment. "Sam and Dean Winchester and of course Evelyn Singer, I can't believe it" he replied and I frowned crossing my arms over my chest. "You know I met your old man once, hell of a guy great hunter…I heard he passed I'm sorry" he added and I was surprised it had travelled the hunter vine already. "That's big shoes but from what I hear you guys fill them, great trackers, good in a tight spot"

"Seem to know a lot about our family" Dean replied and by the anxious hand out in front of me he was nervous with this guy and we had a right to be.

"Word travels fast" he shot back. "You know how hunters talk"

"No we don't actually" I replied since we didn't know a lot of hunters.

"I guess there's a lot your dad never told you, huh?" he asked looking at Sam and Dean.

"So uh…so those two vampires, they were yours"

"Yep been here two weeks" he replied.

"Did you check out that Barker Farm?" Dean asked him.

"A bust, just a bunch of hippie freaks though they could kill you with that patchouli smell" he replied.

"Where's the nest, then?" I cut in and he smiled pushing his weapons back.

"I got this one covered…look don't get me wrong it's a real pleasure meeting you's but I've been on this thing for over a year, I killed a fang back in Austin tracked the nest all the way up here…I'll finish it" he argued and I frowned.

"We could help" Dean said.

"Thanks but I'm a go-it-alone type of guy" he protested again.

"Come on man, I've been itching for a hunt" Dean argued with him.

"Sorry but hey I hear there's a Chupacabra two states over, go ahead and knock yourselves out" he replied then got into his car. "It was real good meeting you though, I'll buy you a drink on the flip side" he added before starting his car and drove off.

"Now what?" I asked turning back at Dean.

"Now we follow him" he replied walking over to the Impala getting in so Sam and I wordlessly followed getting in knowing Dean was out for a hunt so it was best to just go along with him.

We followed Gordon to an old timber mill that was closed for the night, we saw Gordon get out of his car and waited until it was safe before we got out and followed him in right to the sounds of a struggle and saw him on his back underneath someone slowly pulling a saw down to cut his head off.

Sam ran forward and grabbed Gordon's legs and pulled him out of the way of the saw while Dean wasted no time grabbing the nearest thing for a weapon and used it to hit the vampire as it hissed at him with fangs out before Dean kicked his off his feet making him fall back and plunged the hook into his chest before lowering the saw and blood sprayed Dean's face as Sam and I looked on in shock.

"So I guess I gotta buy you that drink" Gordon said as he laughed but Dean was looking at Sam and I as we both stared right at him not sure what to think about what just happened or if this hunt was actually a good idea.

After Dean had cleaned up we went back to the bar from earlier and they got a round of drinks and Dean was laughing it up with Gordon having bonding over what just happened but I wasn't really happy with this since something was just wrong with Gordon, a waitress came over with their next round and Dean immediately reached for his wallet but Gordon held up a finger.

"No, no I got it" he pulled out his own wallet and pulled out some cash putting it on the waitress' tray. "Another one bites the dust" Gordon toasted holding up his shot glass.

"That's right" Dean agreed clinking his glass with his before the threw the drinks back, I looked up at Sam taking a sip of my club soda.

"Dean…you gave that bid-ass fang one hell of a haircut my friend" Gordon said and I turned to him with a frown.

"Thank you" Dean replied so I turned to him and he looked at me raising an eye at me.

"That was beautiful, absolutely beautiful"

"Well…you alright Sammy?" Dean asked turning to Sam seeing him in the same mood I was.

"Yeah I'm fine" Sam replied.

"Well lighten up a little Sammy" Gordon said and Sam turned to glare at him.

"They're the only ones that get to call me that" Sam told him nodding over at me and Dean making me smile.

"Okay no offence mean, just celebrating a little job well done"

"Right well decapitations aren't our idea of a good time" Sam replied.

"Oh come on man it's not like it was human, you gotta have fun with your job" Gordon argued making me frown even more.

"That's what I've been trying to tell him, you could learn a thing or two from this guy" I turned to Dean with a look because I didn't think we should be learning anything from Gordon as something still didn't seem right to me about any of this.

"Yeah I bet I could, look I'm not gonna bring you guys down I'm just gonna go back to the motel" Sam replied and I sighed really wishing I was going with him but I didn't want to leave Dean alone with this guy.

"Are you sure?" Dean asked him.

"Yeah" Sam nodded standing up and headed for the exit.

"Sammy" Dean called getting him to pause. "Remind me to beat the buzz kill out of you later, alright?" he said as he threw him the Impala keys and Sam looked down at me as if asking me if I was going but I shook my head and he frowned disapprovingly.

"Something I said?" Gordon asked as my eyes followed Sam until he was gone.

"No he just gets that way sometimes" Dean replied as I turned back and we shared a look before he took another drink out of his glass and I watched with longing really wishing I could drink as it'd make this night more bearable for the fact I was stuck here babysitting my boyfriend. "Tell you what…match quarters next round" Dean quickly added raising the shot glass at him.

"You're on, Evelyn you game?" Gordon asked and I turned to look at him.

"Nah man she can't" Dean replied for me and I spun my head back to him with a hard glare since I didn't want this creep knowing I was pregnant especially since we didn't know him.

"Why?" Gordon asked and Dean looked at me apologetic having realised what he said.

"He meant won't, I don't drink much" I shrugged and he seemed to accept that and they went on ordering another round while I was stuck here drinking club soda listening to them start sharing stories.

"…so I pick up this crossbow and I hit that ugly sucker with a silver tipped arrow right in his heart, Sammy's waiting in the car and uh…me and my dad take the thing into the woods and burn it to a crisp" I sighed leaning back further in my seat kicking up legs up on an unoccupied chair as Dean continued his story about a werewolf hunt he'd been on with John when he was sixteen, I'd heard it before. "I'm sitting there and I'm looking into the fire and I'm thinking to myself 'I'm 16 years old, kids my age are worried about pimples, prom dates I'm seeing things that they'll never even know, never even dream of' so right then I just sort of-"

"Embraced the life?" Gordon asked guessing Dean's next words and Dean nodded making me frown as I looked up at him feeling like he was telling his guy a little too much and I certainly wasn't liking it.

"So how'd you get started?" I finally spoke up looking at Gordon feeling he knew enough about us.

"First time I saw a vampire I was barely 18, home alone with my sister I hear the window break in her room I grab my dad's gun run in try to get it off her, it was too late so I shoot the damn thing which is about as useful as snapping it with a rubber band, it rushes at me picks me up flings me across the room knocks me out cold" I frowned since this did seem genuine. "When I wake up the vampires gone…my sisters gone"

"And then?" Dean asked engrossed with the story.

"Then…try explaining that one to your family" he replied and Dean nodded. "So I left home and then bummed around looking for information, how you track them, how you kill them and I found that fang…it was my first kill"

"Sorry about your sister" Dean replied raising his glass.

"Yeah…she was beautiful, I can still see her you know…the way she was" he said before taking a drink. "But hey that was a long time ago, I mean your dad it's gotta be rough"

"Yeah" Dean agreed and I turned my head towards him with surprise. "Yeah you know, he was just one of those guys took some terrible beatings and just kept coming so your always saying to yourself you know 'he's indestructible, he'll always be around nothing can kill my dad' and just like that-" he snapped his fingers. "He's gone" I frowned reaching for his hand under the table squeezing it. "I can't talk about this to Sammy, you know I gotta keep my game face on" my frown deepened hating that he felt this way since talking to his brother was probably the best thing. "But uh…but the truth is I'm not handling it very well…feel like I have this-"

"Hole inside you?" Gordon asked once again guessing. "And it just gets bigger and bigger, and darker and darker?" he asked and Dean looked at him but my eyes stayed locked on Dean with worry because I knew he wasn't handling John's death but couldn't understand why he was opening up to his guy when he wouldn't open up to Sam or me. "Good you can use it" Gordon said and I finally turned to him with an angry look. "Keeps you hungry, trust me there's plenty out there needs killing and this'll help you do it, Dean it's not a crime to need your job" he added and my frown deepened finally having enough of this guy.

"I think I'm gonna go, call it a night" I said then stood and looked down at Dean expectantly. "You coming?" I asked and he looked up at me.

"Stay" he said and I frowned ready to shake my head but he looked at me with his best Sammy mock puppy dog eyes and when a Winchester gave you that look you never could say no.

"Alright but I need to use the bathroom" I replied moving across the bar hearing some guy whistle as I passed making me roll my eyes before I pushed the door open for the girls bathroom then closed it behind me and flipped the lock before pulling out my phone and decided to call my Dad because something wasn't right.

_"Evelyn?" _he asked and I knew it was late and that I'd probably woken him up.

"Hey daddy"

_"You alright babycakes?" _he asked probably hearing the tone in my voice that I was uneasy about something.

"I don't know, I need some fatherly wisdom" I replied.

_"Shoot?" _he replied so I took a deep breath.

"You ever heard of a Gordon Walker?" I asked him.

_"Why?" _he asked and now I could tell he was weary of my neck answer.

"Cause the boys and I ran into him working this case and now we're sort of working with him-"

_"Evelyn you listen to me, you forget about this hunt"_

"Why, what's wrong dad?" I asked more worried now than ever since very rarely does my dad sound this way.

_"He's good at his job, wiped out plenty of vampires but I don't want you or those boys messing around with him, he's dangerous" _

"What do you mean Dad, dangerous how?" I asked casting an anxious look towards the door regretting leaving Dean with him.

_"Never you mind that, just let him work this job and you guys walk away, you hear me" _I frowned hesitating. _"Evelyn Robin Singer, I mean it" _

"Okay!" I said hating it when he used my full name. "I'll get the boys and we'll be leaving first thing"

_"Good girl" _I rolled my eyes. _"Don't sass me young lady"_

"I wasn't!" I exclaimed but couldn't help the small smile, my old man knew me too well. "Love you Dad"

_"Love you to babycakes" _he replied before I hung up and went back out seeing them exactly where I'd left them and knew there was only one way I was gonna get Dean to leave…I was gonna have to play the baby card.

"…I'm not sure Sammy would agree with you but…" I heard Dean say as I approached answering whatever Gordon had said.

"Doesn't seem like your brother's much like us" Gordon replied and I frowned since after what my dad told me there was no us. "I'm not saying he's wrong just different, you and me we were born to do this it's in our blood" he added and my frown deepened having enough so I continued over to them and they both looked up but my eyes were on Dean as I tried to give my best performance of appearing sick.

"We need to go" I said and he frowned until I run a subtle hand over my stomach and he saw it instantly changing to worry.

"You okay?" he asked trying not to panic too much in front of Gordon.

"Yeah I've just got a headache and don't want to walk back to the motel alone" he nodded with a small frown but then turned to Gordon.

"Let's go back to our motel, we can try to find the nest" it was my turn to frown since that wasn't what I meant.

"Sure" Gordon agreed making me sigh since I couldn't very well say he couldn't now without looking suspicious.

We walked back to the motel and I listened to them continue their talk before we made it to the motel letting ourselves in but Dean and I both frowned not seeing Sammy anywhere but he didn't seem to think about it too long before they both sat down starting to talk about their theories on where the vampire nest was as I sat on one of the beds grabbing out my journal and pretended to write as I listened to them.

"This is the best pattern I can establish, it's sketchy at best"

"Looks like it's all coming from this side of town, the nest would be around here right?" Dean asked him.

"Yeah that's what I'm thinking problem is there's 35…40 farms out there, I've searched about half of them already but nothing yet their covering their tracks real good"

"Well I guess we'll just have to search the other half" Dean replied and I rolled my eyes looking down at my watch seeing it was getting real late and I was getting more worried about Sam because this wasn't like him.

"Where is Sam?" I asked standing up and peered out the curtains.

"Car's parked outside, probably went for a walk seems like the take-a-walk type-" Gordon said and I turned with a small glare at him getting involved.

"Yeah he is but-" I was cut off when the door opened and Sam walked in, I immediately turned towards him crossing my arms over my chest giving him an annoyed look for making me worry like this.

"Where you been?" Dean asked him.

"Can I talk to you's alone?" Sam asked looking at me and Dean.

"You mind chilling out for a couple minutes?" Dean asked looking back at Gordon who shook his head so we went outside to talk.

"We gotta rethink this hunt" Sam said as soon as Dean closed the door.

"What are you talking about, where were you?" I asked him confused.

"In the nest" Sam replied and my eyes widened in shock.

"You found it?" Dean and I asked him at the same time.

"They found me" he replied and my face went back to confusion.

"How'd you get out, how many did you kill?" Dean asked him.

"None" Sam shrugged.

"Well Sam they didn't just let you go" Dean argued confused as I was since none of this was making sense.

"That's exactly what they did" Sam replied and I stopped in front of him.

"Alright, well where is it?" Dean asked him.

"I was blindfolded, I don't know" Sam shrugged shaking his head.

"You gotta know something" Dean protested.

"We went over that bridge but Dean listen maybe we shouldn't go after them"

"Why not?" I asked him shaking my head in confusion.

"I don't think they're like other vampires, I don't think they're killing anyone" Sam argued and I frowned sharing a look with Dean confused.

"You're joking" Dean asked turning back to Sam but Sam remained serious. "Then how do they stay alive or undead or whatever the hell they are?" Dean asked him.

"The cattle mutilations, they said they live off of animal blood" Sam replied.

"And you believed them?" Dean asked and I sighed.

"Look at me Dean, they let me go without a scratch" Sam exclaimed throwing his hands out drastically.

"Wait so you're saying…" Dean asked but trailed off. "No man, no way I don't know why they let you go I don't really care, we find them and we waste them" Dean finished then headed back towards the motel room.

"Why?" Sam asked making him stop.

"What part of 'vampires' don't you understand, Sam?" Dean argued with him. "If its supernatural we kill it, end of story that's our job"

"No Dean that is not our job, our job is hunting evil and if these things aren't killing they're not evil"

"Of course they're killing people!" Dean exclaimed. "That's what they do, they're all the same Sam they're not human, okay we have to exterminate every last one of them"

"No Dean, I don't think so alright not this time" Sam argued and I frowned once again caught between them not knowing which one to side with as they both had good arguments.

"Gordon's been on those vamps for a year man, he knows" Dean argued pointing back at the room.

"Gordon, your taking his word for it?" Sam asked him.

"That's right" Dean replied and I frowned furrowing my eyes at Dean since there was one thing I didn't agree as he said that because I still didn't trust Gordon and never would.

"Ellen says he's bad news" Sam protested.

"You called Ellen?" Dean asked him and Sam nodded. "And I'm supposed to listen to her, we barely know her aside from Evie, no thanks I'll go with Gordon"

"Because Gordon's such an old friend" I cut in looking at Dean. "If you can't trust Ellen's word then what about my Dad who said almost the exact same thing when I called him at the bar" I added and Dean stared at me like he was thinking about what he was saying but was coming up with nothing.

"You think I can't see what this is?" Sam spoke up .

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked turning towards him.

"He's a substitute for Dad, a poor one" Sam replied and I frowned turning to him because that was harsh.

"Shut up Sam" Dean retorted turning to head back towards the room.

"He's not even close Dean, not on his best day"

"You know I'm not gonna talk-"

"You know you slap on this big fake smile but I can see right through it cause I know how you feel Dean, Dad's dead and he left a hole and it hurts so bad you can't take it but you can't just fill that hole with whoever you want to" Sam replied and I shook my head since once again he was harsh and unnecessary. "It's an insult to his memory"

"Okay" Dean said and went to turn around but he suddenly turned right back and swung his fist colliding with Sam's face.

"Dean!" I yelled moving forward checking Sam's face when he turned back to Dean holding his hand near his eye but there was no blood yet he was going to have a shiner. "What's the matter with you?" I asked glaring at Dean.

"You hit me all you want" Sam cut in glaring at him. "It won't change anything"

"I'm going to that nest, you don't wanna tell me where it is fine I'll find it myself" Dean said then turned and walked inside.

"Dean!" I called after him as I followed him inside.

"Gordon?" Dean asked as we looked around and didn't see Gordon anywhere.

"You think he went after them?" Sam asked having followed us in.

"Probably" Dean replied.

"Dean we have to stop him" Sam replied.

"Really Sam because I say we lend a hand"

"Just give me the benefit of the doubt would you" Sam replied and I nodded turning to Dean.

"You owe him that" I added with a glare remembering the punch outside.

"Yeah, we'll see I'll drive give me the keys" Dean replied holding his hand out towards Sam but he pointed towards the bench at a little cactus ceramic but frowned.

"He snaked the keys" we all shared a look filled with anger before we went outside to the Impala and Dean reached under the steering wheel in attempts to hotwire it.

"I can't believe this, I just fixed her up too" he complained flicking the two wires together finally getting 'baby' to start then turned to Sam. "The bridge, is that all you got?"

"The bridge was four and a half minutes from their farm" Sam replied looking down at a map in his lap.

"How do you know?" I asked him.

"I counted" he replied and I laughed a little.

"They took a left out of their farm, then turned right onto a dirt road followed that for two minutes slightly uphill then took another quick right and we hit the bridge"

"Your good, a massive pain in the ass but you're good" Dean commented then turned around towards me. "Alright Eve, inside"

"What?" I asked looking at him in shock.

"You remember our deal for you even coming on this hunt"

"Dean come on, you can't be serious"

"I am!" he argued so I turned to Sam.

"Sam!" I exclaimed hoping for some back-up but he just stared at me impassively. "Sammy!"

"Sorry Eve I agree with Dean, Gordon could be dangerous" I glared at him crossing my arms leaning back in the seat refusing to get out.

"Get out Evie" Dean added and I glared at him.

"Nope" I replied and he glared right back at me.

"Get out"

"No"

"Get out"

"No"

"Enough!" Sam cut in getting Dean and I to stop. "Your both acting like children"

"No I'm not!" Dean and I exclaimed at the same time.

"We're wasting time, we need to go" Sam argued and with one final glare back at me before he put the Impala into drive and pulled out of the parking lot following Sam's directions sharing a few looks every now and then seeing Dean still stewing in anger.

We finally arrived at a farm house and saw Gordon's car parked so I was taking a wild guess saying this was it, we got out heading inside and saw Gordon with a girl vamp tied down with blood covering her.

"Sam, Dean, Evelyn come on in" Gordon said seeing us walk in.

"Gordon, what's going on?" Dean asked him.

"Just poisoning Lenore here with some dead man's blood, she's gonna tell us where all her little friends are" Gordon replied looking back at us. "Wanna help?" he asked and I frowned.

"Look man-"

"Grab a knife" Gordon said cutting Dean off. "I was just about to start in on the fingers" he added slicing the blade over the vamp's forearm poisoning her even more.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa hey let's all just chill out huh?" Dean asked him.

"I'm completely chill" Gordon argued.

"Gordon put the knife down" Sam cut in going to move towards him but Dean held his hand out stopping him.

"Sounds like it's Sammy that needs to chill" I glared at him.

"Just step away from her, alright?" Sam asked him and Gordon looked at him before looking down at Lenore when she choked a little.

"You're right" he replied dropping the knife down onto the table. "I'm wasting my time here, this bitch will never talk" he added pulling out a machete. "Might as well put her out of her misery, I just sharpened it so its completely humane"

"Gordon I'm letting her go" Sam insisted moving towards Lenore but Gordon moved holding the machete up to his chest.

"You're not doing a damn thing!"

"Hey, hey, hey Gordon let's talk about this" Dean cut in moving around the table.

"What's there to talk about?" Gordon asked him. "It's like I said Dean, no shades of gray"

"Yeah I hear you and I know how you feel" Dean replied.

"Do you?" Gordon asked him.

"The vampire that killed your sister deserved to die, but this-" Gordon laughed causing Dean to stop.

"Killed my sister?" Gordon asked not really talking to anybody. "That filthy fang didn't kill my sister, it turned her made her one of them so I hunter her down and I killed her myself" he added and my eyes widened as I moved to stand beside Sam to stare at Gordon in shock, how could you kill your own blood like that and show no remorse.

"You did what?" Dean asked him.

"Wasn't my sister anymore, it wasn't human I didn't blink and neither would you" Gordon replied pointing the machete at Dean making me glare.

"So you knew all along?" Sam asked him. "You knew about the vampires, you knew they weren't killing anyone, you knew about the cattle you just didn't care"

"Care about what, a nest of vampires suddenly acting nice taking a little time out from sucking innocent people and we're supposed to buy that, trust me doesn't change what they are and I can't prove it" Gordon replied then reached out grabbing my arm moving the blade across my skin cutting it open as he pressed the machete against my throat moving me towards Lenore.

"Let her go!" Dean yelled raising his gun pointing it at Gordon but he didn't let up with the grip on me. "Now!"

"Relax" Gordon said looking at him for a second before back at me making sure I wasn't going to try and do anything but my eyes were locked on Dean. "If I wanted to kill her, he'd already be on the floor" he added which only served to piss Dean off more. "Just making a little point" he said moving my arm right above Lenore's head making the blood begin dripping down onto her and her fangs descended making me flinch.

"Hey" Dean yelled looking down at the vampire.

"You think she's so different?" Gordon asked him. "Still wanna save her, look at her" Dean's eyes dropped back to the vampire that was snarling up at my arm which was still dripping blood onto her face. "They'll all the same…evil, bloodthirsty-" the vamp's fangs retracted and she turned away from the blood.

"No…no" she moaned out.

"You hear her, Gordon?" Sam asked looking up at Gordon.

"No, no" Lenore continued to say and I used his shock to push him away from me taking a step back until Sam grabbed me and moved me behind his body shielding me.

"We're done here" Sam added and I turned to Dean seeing him dropping his gun.

"Sam get her out of here" Dean said and at first I thought he was talking about me but he was looking at the vampire and I smiled since about time he saw Gordon for what he is…a psycho.

"Yeah" Sam nodded moving towards Lenore and picked her up. "I've got you"

"Uhuh…Uhuh" Dean warned when Gordon tried to move to stop him and raised the gun back at him as Sam and I moved back towards him. "Gordon I think you and I got some things to talk about" he added as soon as Sam was out of the room and I stopped beside him holding my hand over the wound.

"Get out of my way" Gordon warned.

"Sorry" Dean replied.

"You're not serious?" Gordon asked us.

"Having a hard time believing it but I know what I saw, if you want those vampires you gotta go through me"

"Us" I added looking up seeing Dean look down quickly with a small glare that told me I was pushing it but when we looked back up at Gordon he slammed his machete into the table before looking back at us.

"Fine" he nodded and Dean stood still for a second before lowering his gun and unclipping the mag so I clicked out into his hand.

"Evelyn outside now" he told me but I shook my head and Gordon used his distraction to move forward and punched Dean square in the jaw but Dean was quick to retaliate punching Gordon who fell into the table and picked up his machete again.

Dean glared at him reaching back pushing me back as gently as he could to get me out of the way as Gordon swung the blade around but Dean grabbed the arm holding the blade and used the momentum to throw him against the wall and slammed his hand against the archway corner causing the blade to fall out of his hand.

"What are you doing man, you doing this for a fang?" Gordon asked grabbing Dean's jacket lapels moving him back. "Come on Dean, we're on the same side here" he added and I hated standing here doing nothing.

"I don't think so you sadistic bastard, you hurt my girlfriend" Dean spat back at him but Gordon hit him in the face before kicking him back sending him flying pass me landing against a coffee table breaking it.

"Hey!" I yelled moving forward.

"Evelyn no!" Dean yelled getting to his knees.

"You're not like your brother, you're a killer like me" Gordon added moving forward but Dean swung his leg out knocking Gordon off his feet then got the upper hand punching him in the face before picking him up and threw him into a glass display case then grabbed his shirt turning Gordon around to face him blocking a punch Gordon tried to send his way then elbowed Gordon in the face who was teetering on consciousness before hooking his arm over his shoulders into a headlock moving back towards the big table but knocked his head into the wall.

"Oh sorry" Dean said and I couldn't help a small laugh then dropped him into a chair and grabbed out some ropes trying him down into it. "You know…I might be like you and I might not but you're the one tied up right now" Dean told him before walking towards me and looked down at the cut before grabbing the side of my shirt ripping a piece off the bottom and used it to tie around my wound to help stop the blood flow.

"Your not like him" I whispered and he looked at me with a look that said 'not now' then turned back to Gordon as we watched him waiting for Sam to get back and after about an hour we heard the Impala's engine stop outside and the door opening as he came in.

"I missing anything?" Sam asked and we both turned to him.

"Eh not much" Dean replied and I rolled my eyes.

"Lenore get out okay?" I asked him.

"Yeah" Sam replied looking down at Gordon. "All of them did"

"Then I guess our work here is done" Dean replied turning back to look down at Gordon also. "How you doing Gordy…you gotta tinkle yet?" I rolled my eyes at Dean listening to dead silence coming from Gordon. "Alright well get comfy, we'll call someone in two or three days have them come out, untie you" Dean smirked slamming Gordon's machete down into the table again.

"Ready to go guys?" Sam asked us.

"Not yet" I replied holding my hand up against his chest moving to stand in front of Gordon. "This is goodbye asshole" I said looking at him with a smirk then pulled my fist back and collided it into his jaw sending him falling back as the force knocked the chair over. "Okay, I'm good now" I added turning to the boys seeing them both smiling at me. "We can go" I walked out with Dean right beside me taking my hand as we walked down the stairs with me flexing my other arm the one Gordon cut.

"Sam" Dean said suddenly stopping.

"Yeah?" Sam asked stopping too turning to Dean.

"Clock me one" I frowned looking up at Dean in confusion.

"What?" Sam asked confused and looked at me but I shrugged having no idea what he was talking about.

"Come on, come on I won't even hit you back, let's go" I scoffed finally realizing what Dean was on about…the punch.

"No" Sam replied.

"Let's go you get a freebie, hit me come on"

"You look like you just went 12 rounds with a block of cement Dean, I'll take a rain check" Sam argued and I laughed shaking my head at the ridiculous behavior.

"I wish we never took this job, it's jacked everything up" Dean said accepting Sam's choice.

"What do you mean?" I asked him stopping at the back door looking across the roof at him.

"Think about all the hunts we went on, our whole lives?" Dean asked leaning his elbows on the roof.

"Okay" Sam and I said not sure where he was going with this.

"What if we killed things that didn't deserve killing?" he asked and I frowned looking down. "I mean the way Dad raised us…Bobby-"

"Dean after what happened to Mom, Dad did the best he could and so did Bobby" Sam replied looking down at me as I stood beside him at the last bit.

"I know they did but Dad wasn't perfect and the way he raised us to hate those things and man I hate them I do, when I killed that vampire at the mill I didn't even think about it…hell I even enjoyed it" I sighed nodding with a frown.

"You didn't kill Lenore" I told him trying to put a positive on this.

"Yeah but every instinct told me to, I was gonna kill her…I was gonna kill them all" Dean argued.

"Yeah Dean but you didn't and that's what matters" Sam replied and I nodded my agreement seeing Dean look away hesitating.

"Yeah" he finally said then turned back to us. "And because your both pains in my ass" he added making Sam and I both chuckle.

"Guess I might have to stick around and be a pain in the ass then" Sam replied and I chuckled again.

"Thanks" Dean said stopping Sam from getting into the Impala and he was sincere.

"Don't mention it" Sam replied with a smile getting in leaving Dean and I to share a small look.

"I'm not gonna hear the end of this am I?" I asked gesturing to my injured arm.

"Nope" he said with a serious face. "And we're telling your dad so I'll have someone to help me with you from now on" I stared at him shocked as he climbed into drivers side.

"Your joking right?" I asked getting into the back but he didn't say anything making me worry if he was serious or not.

He was serious, he drove us all the way back to Sioux Falls and I glared at him as he stopped outside the house but I refused to move crossing my arms over my chest not caring that I seemed like a petulant child right now since this was not the right way to tell my father he was gonna be a grandfather.

"Evie-"

"Stay out of it Sam" I snapped moving my glare towards him then turned back to Dean. "I'm not doing this"

"Eve I think it's time for him to know"

"Why?" I snapped at him.

"For one we need to-"

"Please you just want him to keep me home" I snapped.

"No I don't actually, I don't want to be apart from you" I looked up confused as did Sam.

"What?" I asked him.

"I can't protect you if your not with us so your coming along but we need to tell Bobby" I frowned since for god sake this man was confusing.

"Your really ready to tell my father that you knocked me up?" I asked and he looked back at me nodding his head. "I hate you" I mumbled and he smiled getting out so I followed him but we both turned back not hearing Sam get out.

"I'm gonna wait here" I glared at him.

"Wuss" I shot at him and he just smiled.

"Good luck" he told us making me roll my eyes before I turned back to Dean and we each shared a look before taking deep breathes and headed inside either to our doom or greatest shock if this didn't end up with a shotgun pointed at Dean's head.

* * *

**A/N: Long time no update which I feel bad for but I just haven't had the time to write so I hope this one's okay. :)**


	26. S2 Ep4 - CSPWDT

**CHILDREN SHOULDN'T PLAY WITH DEAD THINGS**

* * *

**Evie's POV**

I was a little annoyed sitting on my bed at dad's watching Dean pack up a small travel bag in detest but none compared to mine given I was going to be stuck here while they went to visit their mother's headstone that Sam was forcing Dean along to and I didn't want to intrude any more than I felt like I should be there since this was their time and I respected that so I was staying here.

"You know I kind of hate you for leaving me here with my father after the big bombshell we threw at him" I spoke up as he threw another shirt into his duffel bag.

We'd told my dad that I was pregnant and I'd never seen him so angry yet happy at the same time and I've kind of avoided being in the same room alone with him and that went for Dean as well since he was still worried my dad was gonna shoot him but he hadn't being that the most reaction we'd gotten was a small awkward smile after we'd finished telling him and that was it.

"I wouldn't be going if I had a choice but Sam's adamant" Dean replied snapping me out of my thoughts as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"I know and you guys should do this but that doesn't mean I have to like being apart" he chuckled.

"I don't either Shortstack but this gives you time to finally talk to your dad and get his true thoughts" I frowned looking up at him.

"That doesn't make me feel any better Dean"

"I know it doesn't" he leaned forward pressing a kiss to my forehead. "We'll be back as soon as possible okay"

"Yeah I know" I replied right as Sam make his presence known clearing his throat making us turn seeing him standing in the doorway.

"Ready?" he asked looking at Dean.

"Do I have a choice?" he asked him making me laugh as I got up walking outside with them after they both bid my father goodbye and stood next to the Impala as they got in then leaned down into the drivers window and shared a long passionate kiss with Dean before Sam dramatically cleared his throat.

"Stay out of trouble" I warned looking at Dean more than Sam.

"I always do" I scoffed stepping back then watched as the Impala disappeared down the drive onto the road before I went back inside seeing my Dad in the study so I took a deep breath and headed over to him.

"Watch ya reading?" I asked him leaning against the desk.

"Nothing important" he replied shutting the book then stood heading over to the fridge and grabbed a beer out. "So its just us?" I nodded my head looking at him with furrowed brows since he would barely look at me.

"Are we gonna continue this awkwardness Dad or are we finally gonna talk about the big fat elephant in the room?" I asked walking towards him so he wouldn't find an excuse to leave.

"We talked Evelyn"

"Dad come on seriously that may work for boys but not with your daughter, I want…need to know that your okay with this?" I pointed at my stomach which was a lot more firmer in the last few days then it ever had been.

"I'm not okay with it no" he finally replied and I looked down. "But only cause it gets me thinking how it happened and no father wants to think that about his daughter and it doesn't mean I'm not happy about it either since it's all I ever wanted for you darling" he added and my eyes snapped up to meet his. "I love the thought that your gonna experience the joys of parenthood I just wish you had waited and maybe a little bit wished the father wasn't Dean Winchester" I couldn't help the small chuckle. "But you kids are crazy for each other and it's happened so I guess I'll learn to live with it"

"Thank you dad, that means the world to me" I went over and wrapped my arms around him as his wrapped around me. "I love you dad and without mom I'm gonna need all the help I can get raising this baby because I know Dean and I are in way over our heads" he laughed.

"You'll do fine, hell you might even do better than I did with you and John did with those boys cause this baby is gonna have two stubborn pig headed parents" I smiled and nodded having to agree with that but a small amount of sadness was hidden behind it as it made me think about something happening to me or Dean since we both knew how it was to grow up without a parent and I would never want that for our baby which got me thinking about the chance that we could continue to hunt once this baby was born.

I spent time with my Dad after our talk just reorganizing the library which was a regular thing for me when I used to live here because it's chaos that Dad always seemed to live with drove me nuts and the last few weeks has slowly been driving me nuts so I finally was able to and re-shelved all the books in chronological order according to year published, genre and contents and size only remembering to eat when my dad brought me sandwiches.

I was just finishing up with the last few books when I heard my phone buzzing on the desk so I stood feeling the stiffness in my legs from sitting all day and smiled seeing Dean's name so I flipped the phone open and pressed it to my ear.

"Hey babe, where are you's?" I asked straight away.

_"About that" _he replied and I instantly stood up straighter.

"What, are you okay…is it Sam?" I asked worriedly.

_"No, no it's not us don't panic" _I sighed in relief.

"Don't scare me like that Dean" I scolded him and heard his laugh. "What's up?'

_"I think we found a case here so we might be a few days extra" _

"A case?" I asked curiously since how the hell did they just stumble upon a case.

_"Sam doesn't believe it but I'm pretty sure were dealing with a vengeful spirit" _

"How so?" I asked curious and worried hating that I was here even more while they weren't.

_"Sam was visiting our Mom's headstone but I…wasn't so I walked around the cemetery waiting and found what looked like unholy ground on a new plot so we did a little digging a found out it was a college chick named Angela Mason who died in a car accident and funeral was three days ago, spoke to her dad and he practically called her a saint but you and I both know girls always hold secrets from their fathers" _I rolled my eyes at the last part.

"You want me to meet you guys, deal with this together?" I asked heading up to my room closing the door.

_"Nah Sammy and I got it" _

"Dean-"

_"Evie really it's okay, should be a quick easy salt and burn if I'm right, no point you coming out here" _

"Fine" I mumbled sitting on my bed with a sigh.

_"I called to check in with you and partly to get away from Sam" _I chuckled laying back.

"Well I'm fine, missing you"

_"Yeah I miss you too Shortstack" _I smiled a little relieved to hear the familiar nickname.

"Just promise me you'll be careful and keep me posted, you know I'm gonna worry about you"

_"Yeah I know" _he replied and I could practically hear the smile in his voice. _"Have you talked to your Dad yet?" _

"Yeah we spoke a little after you guys left and I got him to admit how he was really feeling about this baby"

_"And?" _he pressed.

"He told me he's happy for us but that he wishes we'd waited and I guess I kind of agree with him there but this wouldn't have happened if it wasn't meant to be" I replied taking a deep sigh once I was done.

_"What else?" _

"Not much, that was pretty much it but it was all I needed and wanted to hear from him because I know that no matter what he's gonna love and help with the baby especially if there's ever a time that one of us can't"

_"Eve that's never-"_

"Don't say it's never gonna happen Dean cause we don't know that, everyday is a risky one in our line of business and I just wanted to know that he'll be there if I ever…you ever-"

_"Hey let's not talk about this, we've still got plenty of time to think and talk about all the what if's that will never happen to you so long as I'm here" _I sighed really not wanting to talk about this over the phone.

"Yeah well I'm sure its something every new parents fear so we'll talk more about it later"

_"Yeah" _he agreed then breathed out a sigh into the phone. _"Look I gotta go but I'll call you tomorrow okay hopefully with updates and to tell you I'll be home because not having you here and spending time with just Sammy is driving me crazy" _I chuckled.

"Just don't kill each other and don't hit him again"

_"No promises" _he laughed making me smile because I couldn't not when hearing Dean's laugh.

"I love you"

_"You too, sleep well and take care of yourself and the little nugget okay" _my eyes widened a little hearing Dean say something endearing about the baby for the first time since so far he hasn't really said or addressed the baby in any way.

"I will" I replied then with a sigh pulled the phone away when we hung up.

The next morning I was up early having not really slept all that well given I never could without Dean next to me after we got together and started sleeping in the same bed as he was my comfort blanket so I got up before the sun and made myself some coffee with Sam not being here and was able to enjoy it waiting by the phone the whole day as I forced myself not to worry as I anxiously waited around with just my dad to entertain me and reading books to pass the time re-familiarizing myself with a few creatures, symbols and legends but when I heard my phone finally ring I picked it up without even really looking who it was.

"Dean"

_"No it's Sam" _I heard Sam say instead and pulled the phone away from my ear to see it was Sam that had called.

"Is Dean okay…are you?" I asked him.

_"I'm okay"_ he replied which instantly made me freak out. _"Dean is too, physically at least" _

"What do you mean, what's going on?" I asked him.

_"He's scaring me Evie, he's not himself lately and I'm pretty sure you know that" _I sighed nodding my head even though he couldn't see me.

"I know Sam but I also know forcing your brother to do anything he doesn't want to do is a lost cause'

_"He's tail spinning Evie, he won't let me help him and your not really helping him either" _

"Sam listen, I know Dean's not okay with your Dad's death but you just gotta let him do what he's gonna do otherwise all your gonna do is piss him off and force him to retreat even more, I know he's your brother but I know Dean and the more you push the more he hides"

_"Eve it's killing him" _Sam begged and I sighed. _"I can't lose him and I know you can't either, you gotta help me do something about it" _

"What did you have in mind Sam?" I asked a little bit harsher than I attended.

_"He needs you Evie" _I sighed.

"I know but he's not letting me but let me figure something out and I'll talk to him, okay" I replied putting down my book. "Now tell me what's going on, Dean told me a little bit last night but I had a feeling he was paraphrasing so I wouldn't worry too much about you guys"

_"He was right about the hunt so we dug up the corpse-" _

"That sounds gross and disgusting" I cut him off and he laughed a little.

_"It would've been if the body had actually been in the coffin" _he replied and my eyes widened.

"Wait what, where the hell-"

_"We found carvings in the roof of the coffin that is relating to necromancy summoning" _I groaned.

"Don't tell me-"

_"Yep something turned this chick into the walking dead" _

"Fantastic I'm stuck here while you guys are dealing with a freaking zombie" I protested running my hand through my hair. "What about the father?" I asked him thinking up the first plausible option.

_"Nope struck out especially since Dean went all psycho at him accusing him straight away without the facts" _Sam replied and I frowned.

"I'll look into the lore see if I can dig something up then I'll give you guys a call back"

_"Thanks, I'll look here on my end too and keep you updated" _

"Thanks Sam and remember what I said, stop pushing Dean and let him hunt this thing it's the only thing he's dealing with right now"

_"I can try" _he replied then hung up before I could argue making me roll my eyes.

"Let's hope you don't inherit that Winchester stubbornness" I whispered putting my hands on my stomach. "Time to work" I muttered heading over to my newly reorganized shelves and pulled out everything that even slightly mentioned reanimated dead but there was way too many options for anything to be of actual help and even asked my Dad but again he said there was no way to know for sure so I had to call Sam back with no real news but he told me they'd found something on his end.

If they got the zombie thing back to her grave and nailed her to it she'd go back to being dead so all I could so was wish them luck and tell them to be careful before once again wait around nervous, scared and worried the whole time until my phone rang and I jumped towards it seeing Dean's name.

"Dean!" I said straight away.

_"Hey baby" _he replied and I sighed in relief.

"Are you…is Sam?"

_"Were okay, except Sam broke his arm"_

"He what?!"

_"Long story, we're on our way back" _

"Okay I'll see you soon" I replied then sighed recalling my talk with Sam. "Dean"

_"Yeah?" _he replied and I frowned not really knowing how to talk to him without him biting my head off.

"Don't bite my head off okay"

_"Why what have you done?" _he asked straight away making me roll my eyes at the fact he assumed I'd done something.

"Nothing" I replied back straight away.

_"Then what?" _he asked and I took another breath in.

"I want you to talk to Sam okay"

"Eve-"

"Dean please, he's worried and frankly so am I and I know you'll feel much better when you finally talk to us starting with Sam because he's the only one who knows exactly what your feeling right now so just talk to him, explain what's going on in your head and you might surprise yourself on how much it'll help" I replied cutting him off and heard his deep sigh.

_"Alright I'll try" _he finally replied and smiled because despite how much they were so different, they were both so alike at the same time. _"You owe me and I expect some compensation on your part when I get home Shortstack" _I laughed.

"You talk to Sammy and I might just be naked when you get here"

_"Tease" _he replied and I smiled.

"Bye Dean"

_"Bye Eve" _he hung up and I smiled just a tiny bit knowing my boys were coming home, I put my hand over my stomach rubbing it softly knowing that we'd be okay and now with this baby we stood at a real chance of happiness together, this baby was our hope of a better future. .

* * *

**Dean's POV**

Driving back from the hunt Evie's words kept ringing in my head reminding me that I'd promised her and to be honest I knew she was right…she always was it was time I told Sam everything I'd been thinking since Dad's death so I finally made up my mind and pulled off to the side of the road and got out walking to the front of the car and leaned against the hood as I heard Sam follow me out obviously confused.

"Dean what is it?" he asked and I took a minute to reply.

"I'm sorry"

"You…for what?" he asked.

"The way I've been acting" I replied looking down briefly before looking up as he walked over and leaned back against baby beside me as we sat in a few moments of silence as I pushed through the emotions threatening to spill over. "And for Dad" I finally added feeling my eyes start to mist with unshed tears. "I mean he was your dad too and it's my fault that he's gone"

"What are you talking about?" he asked shaking his head but I knew he had to have thought about it too.

"I know you've been thinking it, so have I doesn't take a genius to figure it out" I replied before taking a deep sigh. "Back at the hospital in a full recovery it was a miracle" I added turning to face him. "And five minutes later Dad's dead and the Colt's gone"

"Dean-"

"You can't tell me there's not a connection there" I cut him off shaking my head as I looked away again. "I don't know how the demon was involved, I don't know how the whole thing went down exactly…b…but Dad's dead because of me" I added struggling over saying it aloud. "And that much I do know"

"We don't know that, not for sure" he argued.

"Sam…you and Dad, Evie…you're the most important people in my life and now-" I cut myself off focusing for a second on not breaking down completely. "I never should've come back Sam, it wasn't natural…and now look what's come of it, I was dead and I should've stayed dead" I added feeling my lip quiver as a tear threatened to spill. "You wanted to know how I was feeling…well that's it" he nodded. "So tell me…what could you possibly say to make that all right?" I asked turning to him as a lone tear finally fell down wetting my cheek as I looked over seeing him in near tears just like I was.

"I got four" he finally spoke up after what seemed like minutes. "Eve and the baby" he added when I turned to him and felt my lip quiver again as I thought about them, I hadn't let the whole baby thing really dawn on me until I heard him say that after what I'd just told him and knew that no matter what I could never say what I just said to Eve, not ever because he was right they were the only thing right about any of this and I should count myself lucky for now that I have her in my life pregnant with our first child despite the many obstacles in our way because I'll be damned if I let anything happen to her and the baby even if that meant removing myself from their lives.

* * *

**A/N: Not an overly big chapter but felt it still needed to be done and for Evie and Dean to be apart to both come to terms with this big change by themselves so that they can accept the baby completely. **


	27. S1 Ep 5 - Simon Said

**SIMON SAID**

* * *

**Evie's POV**

_I heard the Impala finally pull up outside and my face lit up as I jumped up from the study couch throwing the book aside and jumped up ignoring my Dad's protest as I ran throwing the door open rushing out onto the porch seeing Sam and Dean getting out of the Impala and wasted no time rushing down the stairs throwing myself into Dean's arms. _

_"Evelyn!" he protested but I didn't care I was so glad to see him. _

_"Shut up I missed you like crazy and no I won't repeat that" I replied and saw him smile as he pulled me close as I clung to his neck. _

_"How are you and the little nugget?" Dean asked making me smile as I leaned back. _

_"Same as you left Dean" I replied unable to wipe the smile off my face because it was so great to hear him finally talking about our baby. "How'd everything go?" _

_"Well were back so obviously we took care of it" he said and I nodded then looked over at Sam seeing his right wrist in a cast. _

_"Aw Sammy" he crooned stepping away from Dean and walked over to Sam pulling him into a hug. _

_"Broke my wrist but it's okay, how are you it wasn't the same without you on the hunt" I smiled stepping back. _

_"Thanks Sammy, missed you too" I turned back to Dean. "And this is the last time you guys leave me behind" _

_"Eve-"_

_"Ah no way Dean Winchester, never again" I argued glaring at him and he rolled his eyes but smiled coming over wrapping his arms around my waist as we headed inside. _

So much to Dean's detest I was once again in the comfortable back seat of the Impala reunited with my boys in the middle of nowhere and although most normal people wouldn't find this comforting at all but it was my favorite place to be.

"Maybe you should go check on Sam, he's been in there a while" I spoke up looking up towards the gas station where Sam had gone to the bathroom like twenty minutes ago.

"He's fine" Dean shrugged scanning through the newspaper for a case.

"Dean" I said and he turned to me. "Go" he frowned. "Now" he rolled his eyes but opened the door and started to get out. "And while you're in there get me some peanut butter cups"

"Anything else princess?" he asked and I smiled.

"Actually yeah some strawberry milk would be nice too" he turned back having not expected me to ask for anything else. "Thankyou" I smiled and he rolled his eyes with a small smile as he went into service station.

I sat mindlessly waiting for them to return as I wrote in my journal but when I looked up I took note of the worried and frantic look on Sam's face so I got out and walked towards them seeing Dean trailing behind him with an equally worried look on his face but his was more pointed towards his brother.

"What's wrong?" I asked looking at Sammy.

"He had a vision" Dean answered when Sam walked right past me without answering.

"Like a demon vision?" I asked and he nodded as we turned seeing Sam get into the front seat.

"Yeah but he doesn't know where it's gonna happen so he wants to go to the Roadhouse to see Ash"

"Ash?" he nodded then sighed and walked over to the driver's seat so I sighed myself and followed him getting back into the back and Dean pulled away.

"I don't know man, why don't we just chill out think about this?" Dean spoke after a long silence.

"What's there to think about?" Sam asked him turning the radio off.

"I just don't know if going to the Roadhouse is the smartest idea" Dean argued.

"It's another premonition, I know it" Sam protested and I looked up. "This is gonna happen and Ash can tell us where"

"Yeah man but-"

"Plus it could have a connection with the demon, my visions always do" Sam continued ignoring Dean's protests.

"That's my point" Dean replied and I frowned knowing what he was talking about. "There's gonna be hunters there and I don't know if…if going in announcing that you're some supernatural freak with a demonic connection is the best thing, okay" Dean added and both Sam and I turned to him when he said freak because that wasn't the right word use to explain these visions, they didn't make Sam a freak.

"So I'm a freak now?" Sam asked him.

"You've always been a freak" Dean replied playing it off but I rolled my eyes at him.

"Don't listen to him Sammy, your not a freak" I cut in and Sam smiled appreciative.

We made it to the Roadhouse and walked right in seeing it was busy crawling with hunters who turned and stared at us as soon as we walked in and I found myself subconsciously aware that it made me feel uneasy and inch closer to Dean as we walked with Jo seeing us and smiled.

"Just can't stay away, huh?" she asked flirtatiously looking at Dean making me roll my eyes with a small smile knowing she was just trying to get a rise out of me, we used to do it all the time when we were teens hanging out in here flirting with a few of the younger hunter men that passed through.

"Keep dreaming Jo, how you doing?" I asked.

"Where's Ash?" Sam asked coming up behind us before she could answer.

"In his backroom" she replied and I scoffed shaking my head since of course that's where he was.

"Great" Sam said heading that way straight away.

"And I'm great" Jo added watching him go before turning back to me and Dean.

"Sorry he's…we're kinda on a bit of a timetable" Dean excused and she nodded before he started in the direction Sam had gone. "Coming Shortstack?"

"Shortstack?" Jo asked but I shrugged with a smile and followed Dean into the back taking the lead to show them Ash's room seeing the same sign on the front of his door 'Dr Badass is' and another that had 'In' on one side and 'Out' on the other and right now it was turned to 'In' and chuckled to myself as I knocked.

"Ash…hey Ash!" I called but he wasn't answering and I knew why but I wasn't saying it.

"Hey Dr Badass" Dean called knocking himself and Ash finally answered and I avoided my eyes seeing him butt naked.

"Sam, Dean, Evie" I rolled my eyes.

"Hey Ash, um…we need your help" Sam replied.

"Oh hell then I guess I need my pants" I nodded and he closed the door so we headed back out to the main area to wait for him taking a seat at the bar, Dean ordered beers for him and Sam and water for me making me roll my eyes but turned to Sam as he grabbed a napkin and started drawing a symbol on it then showed it to Ash when he came out and he got to work finding out what it was as he and Sam moved to a table.

"I got a match" Ash said after only a couple of minutes. "It's the logo for the Blue Ridge Bus Lines Guthrie, Oklahoma"

"Okay do me a favor, check Guthrie for any demonic signs or omens or anything like that" Sam asked and Ash looked up.

"You think the demon's there?" he asked him.

"Yeah maybe" Sam replied vaguely.

"Why would you think that?" Ash asked again.

"Just check it, alright?" Dean cut in and I looked up giving him a look as did Ash before clicking away running his programs.

"No sir, nothing no demon" he replied and I frowned.

"Alright try something else for me" Sam said and I turned to him curious. "Search Guthrie for a house fire, it would be 1983 fire's origin would be a baby's nursery night of the kids 6-month birthday" he added and I felt Dean look around anxious as Ash gave him a dumbfounded look.

"Okay now that is just weird man, why the hell would I be looking for that?" Ash asked him and Sam's response was to put down his unopened beer in front of Ash.

"Cause there's a PBR in it for you"

"Give me 15 minutes" Ash replied straight away so I rolled my eyes and grabbed Dean's hand pulling him towards the bar leaving Ash to work.

"Hey Ellen, can we get another beer and a water please?" I asked and she nodded getting Dean a beer and giving me a glass of water with an odd look and I had a feeling it was because I wasn't drinking but she moved off without a word and I sipped at the glass. "I'm worried about Sam" I spoke up barely above a whisper as I leaned back against Dean as he took a seat on one of the stools. "You know as well as I do every time he gets these visions he goes off the rails"

"We'll keep an eye on him like we always do"

"Oh so I'm not gonna get left here?" I asked smugly looking at him over my shoulder.

"No, I'm keeping my eyes on you" he replied kissing my neck making me smile but it fell into a look of confusion when REO Speedwagon's 'I can't fight this feeling' came out of the Jukebox and we looked up towards Jo.

"What?" she asked seeing our looks.

"REO Speedwagon?" Dean asked her.

"Damn right REO, Kevin Cronin sings it from the heart" she defended and I laughed.

"He sings it from the hair there's a difference, nice to see your music taste still hasn't changed Jo" I replied.

"Thought you guys needed some mood music" she replied and I rolled my eyes looking back at Dean shrugging my shoulders as he gave me a confused look but I never could explain Jo, she was crazy but had been the only girl friend I had. "That profile you guys have Ash looking for, your mom died the same way didn't she?" she suddenly asked looking at Dean who turned to her. "A fire in Sam's nursery?"

"Look Jo, its kind of a family thing" Dean dismissed.

"I could help" she offered and I looked up harshly then turned to Ellen.

"I'm sure you could but we gotta handle this one ourselves"

"Besides if you ran off with us, your mom might kill us" I replied and Ellen heard it giving us a confused look so we just nodded at her.

"Still afraid of my mother?" she asked with a smug smile.

"I think so, she never let us get away with anything" I argued right as Sam rushed up towards us.

"We got a match, we gotta go"

"Alright Jo, we'll see you later" I told her as I stood and walked out with the boys.

Back in the Impala heading to Guthrie I was resting with my head pressed against the glass of the back window trying to catch some sleep when Dean started singing REO and I scoffed shaking my head at him.

"You're kidding, right?" Sam suddenly asked and Dean stopped.

"I heard it somewhere I can't get it out of my head I don't know man" I rolled my eyes. "What do you got?"

"Andrew Gallagher born '83 like me, lost his mother in a nursery fire exactly six months later also like me"

"You think the demon killed his mom?" Dean asked him .

"Sure looks like it" Sam agreed.

"How did you even know to look for this guy?" I frowned as I opened my eyes looking up at them.

"Every premonition I've had if they're not about the demon, they're about this kids the demon visited, like Max Miller remember him?" my frown deepened because I remembered Max and didn't like to be reminded on how close of a call that hunt was.

"Yeah but Max Miller was a pasty little psycho" Dean joked.

"My point is he was killing people and I was having the same type of visions about him, now it could be happening again with this Gallagher"

"So how to we find him?" I cut in.

"I don't know, no current address, no current employment still owes money on his bills, phone, credit, utilities"

"Collection agency flags?" Dean asked.

"None in the system" Sam replied which made no sense.

"They just let him take a walk?" I asked him.

"Seems like it" Sam shrugged. "There's a work address from his last W2 about a year ago, we'll start there" I sighed leaning back against the seat rubbing my temples but looked up seeing Dean's eyes on me in the rearview mirror so I just plastered a fake smile on my face even though I knew he wouldn't believe it for a second.

I couldn't sleep at all in the Impala since I don't know what it was but cars make me nauseous ever since I got pregnant and probably for the fact that I was in a car accident a few months ago that should have damn near kill me but I got out with only a few bumps and bruises.

When we arrived in Guthrie, Oklahoma it was daylight and we changed into our suits as soon as we booked into the first motel we could find but I was finding my over coat a little snug which was strange given I just got this thing a few months ago too.

"Evie hurry up" I rolled my eyes at Sam's urging as I walked out of the bathroom.

"Chill Sam, I'm trying to get this to look better" they looked down at where my coat looked ready to pop at any second. "Dean did you stick it in the dryer again?" I asked since that's what he'd done to my last one.

"No Sam did the washing last and he's girly enough to remove all the delicates before drying them" he argued and I frowned looking down at it before unbuttoning it since it looked better that way but less professional.

"Don't take this the wrong way Evie but I think your starting to show" Sam cut in making my eyes widen as I looked down not seeing anything so I ran back into the bathroom to stand in front of the mirror turning to the side looking at my stomach.

"No I'm not" I argued not seeing much or any difference at all.

"Sam's kind of right, there is a little bit of a swell" Dean replied walking in standing behind me lowering his hand towards it hesitating a little before he finally laid his hand over my stomach rubbing his hand underneath and with his hand there I was able to see the subtle swelling making me gasp.

"What the fu…how can I just pop overnight, it wasn't like that last night…was it?" I asked looking up at Dean but he shrugged not having a clue about this anymore than I would.

"It probably was you just haven't taken any notice"

"I think I would've noticed I was getting fatter Sam" I snapped glaring back at him and Dean smirked looking over at Sam as he rubbed his hand over my stomach again making me look down and place my hand next to his overlapping our fingers a little as he both cradled the small bump and when I looked up I saw he was smiling down at it almost with pride and happiness which was an improvement from the last couple of weeks since I told him and he was too shocked to feel anything for the tiny life now clearly growing within me.

"As cute as this moment is guys, we have to go" Sam interrupted and I turned with another glare when it seemed to snap Dean back to his usual self and step back taking his hands off.

"Thanks Sam" I spat pushing past him out of the bathroom and picked up my gun going to stash it in it's usual spot at my back but it was suddenly pulled out of my hands. "Hey!" I turned seeing Dean holding it and he moved it above his head when I tried grabbing for it. "Dean what the hell are you doing, were not five"

"Your not stashing a gun anywhere on your person, you could accidently shoot yourself"

"It has a safety dumbass and I've never shot myself before"

"I don't care" he lifted the back of his suit jacket and stashed it next to his.

"You guys are such asses, I'm not fragile you know"

"Never said you were but your carrying precious and delicate cargo so your gonna have to suck it up Shortstack" Dean argued grabbing the Impala keys off the side table and started walking out.

"Your still an ass" I stupidly remarked not having any other comeback to that as of this moment.

"Yeah I know" he agreed with a smirk just making me roll my eyes as I followed them out with Dean locking up.

He drove to a diner where this guy last worked and we sat down with a waitress coming around almost immediately, they both ordered a coffee and when I went to Sam cut me off ordering for me a decaf and I glared at him as I kicked his shin.

"Ow" he said under his breath as he returned my glare with one of his own and Dean was smirking enjoying this whole situation without backing me up.

"Don't look at me, coffee is bad for you so again suck it up Shortstack" I turned a glare on him until he grabbed my hand underneath the table and rubbed his thumb over my knuckles turning me into mush in seconds and I cursed those damn pregnancy hormones since they made me putty in his hands with a single touch. "We're just looking out for you" I sighed refraining from rolling my eyes again.

"Fine" I agreed as the waitress came back and poured out the coffee giving a the decaf which I took a sip of but nearly reached at the taste as it was horrible stuff but looked up when Sam began the questioning asking her if she knew where Andy Gallagher was.

"You won't get anything out of Andy, I'm sorry but they never do" she replied dismissively and I looked up with confusion.

"They?" I asked her.

"You're debt collectors, right?" she asked back. "Once in a while they come by, I don't know what Andy say's to them but they never come back"

"Actually we're lawyers representing his Great-Aunt Lita, she passed god rest her soul but left Andy a sizable estate" Dean lied effortlessly as usual.

"Yeah, so are you a friend of his?" Sam asked turning back to her after sharing a look with Dean after his lie.

"I used to be yeah, I don't see much of Andy anymore" she replied and I looked up sensing there was more to those words than she clearly wanted to share.

"Andy?" some guy suddenly asked and took the remaining empty seat beside me. "Andy kicks ass man"

"Is that right?" Dean asked appraising him.

"Yeah Andy can get you into anything, he even got me backstage at Aerosmith once it was beautiful bro" the boys scoffed approval but I knew they were taking in the information.

"How about busting a table or two Webber?" the girl suddenly spoke up almost glaring at his interruption.

"Yeah, you bet boss" Webber agreed getting up and went off back to work and the girl turned back once he was gone with a sigh.

"Look if you want to find him try Orchard Street, just look for a van with a barbarian queen painted on the side" I raised an eye in question to that.

"Barbarian queen?" I asked her and she smiled nodding her head.

"She's riding a polar bear, its kind of hard to miss" she added before getting back to work herself.

The boys finished their coffee's and I had a few more sips out of my decaf before we got out with Dean dropping a few bills to cover the cost before we left getting back into the Impala and went back to the motel to quickly change back into normal street clothes and it felt good to be out of the suffocating jacket before we got back into the Impala and found Orchard Street spotting the van pretty quick since she was right, it wasn't hard to miss.

"I'm sorry, I'm starting to like this dude that van is sweet" I turned given I was in the passenger seat to raise a questioning brow at him. "What's wrong?" he asked turning back to us seeing Sam and I were both giving him looks, Sam's more annoyed to my curiosity on Dean's taste since that van was ridiculous.

"Nothing" Sam replied shaking his head.

"Sam you look like your sucking on a lemon, what's going on?" Dean asked turning to face him better in the back.

"This Andrew Gallagher he's the second guy like this we've found, the demon came when they were kids now their killing people"

"We don't know what Andrew is, could be innocent" I argued knowing where he was going with this.

"My visions haven't been wrong yet" Sam argued right back making a little sense but I refused to believe that someone was just destined to be evil and kill just because they had a run in with a demon when they were younger cause then I'd be in the same boat Sam was given a demon was the reason my mother was dead, granted not in the same way but the principal was still there.

"What's your point?" Dean asked him.

"My point is, I'm one of them" Sam replied and I frowned back at him.

"No you're not" Dean and I replied at the same time.

"Guys the demon said he had plans for me and children like me"

"Yeah?" Dean pressed.

"Yeah, maybe this is his plan, maybe we're all a bunch of psychic freaks, maybe we're all supposed to be-"

"What, killers?" Dean asked cutting him off.

"Yeah" Sam nodded.

"The demon wants you out there killing with your minds, is that it?" Dean asked him again and Sam just gave him a look. "Give me a break, your not a murder Sam you don't have it in your bones"

"No?" Sam spat back at him. "Last I checked I kill all kinds of things"

"But those things were asking for it there's a difference" Dean argued and Sam finally nodded so Dean turned back to look over at the van now that this line of conversation was done, it was a few more minutes as I fought to keep my eyes open but was alert when Sam called out spotting him and we all looked up seeing someone come out of the building in sweats and a robe making me raise an eye since really that's who was killing people.

We saw him turn back and look up at one of the apartment windows where a busty blonde was waving goodbye seductively and my confusion increased since there was no way someone like that would hook up with a doofus like him, we continued to watch him as he stopped a man walking past him and they spoke briefly before the guy suddenly handed over his coffee to Andy before they continued on like strangers but Andy stopped again to shake a darker man's hand then finally went towards his van.

"That's him" Sam suddenly spoke up. "That older guy that's him, he's the shooter"

"Well you keep on him, we'll stick with Andy" Dean replied looking back at him. "Go" Sam nodded getting out and started following the potential shooter while we stayed on Andy following him when he started to drive.

"Wake me up when he stops again" I spoke up leaning back closing my eyes hearing Dean scoff but I could care less I was exhausted but after only a couple of minutes Dean was stopping making me open them to see Andy had stopped in front of us, I looked over at Dean seeing him stash his gun out of sight in his jacket as Andy was walking towards us.

"Hey" he greeted leaning down to peer through Dean's window and smirked at me before inspecting the car. "This is a cheery ride, man '67 Impala's best year if you ask me, this is a serious classic" I saw Dean's hand come out from his jacket as he relaxed seeing as this guy wasn't a threat and wasn't actually all that bad to be honest.

"Yeah well you know I just rebuilt her to, can't let a car like this one go" Dean replied smiling as he talked about the Impala, it was his baby after all.

"Damn straight" Andy agreed hitting Dean on the shoulder. "Hey can I have it?" he suddenly asked and my friendly smile fell since he couldn't be serious.

"Sure man" Dean asked and it wasn't sarcastic making my eyes snap up as he climbed out.

"Dean!" I called as he smiled and just let Andy get into the front seat, something wasn't right here but just as I was about to say something Andy turned to me smiling.

"Fancy a ride with me, sweet thing?" he asked and I smiled leaning in.

"Not on your life pal" I said and saw an almost shocked look go through him as I climbed out and he sat for a minute before he pulled away and I could do nothing but watch as Dean came back from whatever the hell Andy just did from him and watched the Impala drive off.

"What…what!" he exclaimed then turned to me. "What the hell just happened?"

"How should I know, you're the one that just handed the Impala over to him"

"Why didn't you stop him?!" he yelled at me making me glare.

"Oh yeah right, we don't know what he's capable of and after that little demonstration it's like mind control but with what Max could do I wasn't putting my life and that of our child's on the line for your precious 'Baby' so excuse me for thinking about our actual baby" I yelled right back at him and saw him take a deep breath looking like he was ready to hyperventilate.

"I know I'm sorry, I'm just angry…at myself and that jerk, he just stole my car!" he leaned over placing his hands on his knees.

"Dean calm down we'll get it back it's not like he's going far" he nodded taking deep calming breaths before his phone suddenly rang and he flipped it open pressing to his ear.

"…I know!" he exclaimed to whatever Sam had said and by the sound of it he'd seen Andy with the Impala. "He just sort of asked me for it and I let him take it…he full on Obi-Wan'd me, it's mind control man" I couldn't help the small laugh at Dean's Star Wars pun. "Sam…Sam…what, where?" I looked up the smile suddenly gone watching him hang up. "We gotta go" he reached out so I placed my hand in his and we jogged to where Sam was meeting up with him seeing ambulances and coroners covering up the body of the guy Sam had been following.

We spotted Sam in the crowd sitting on the ground so we walked up to him and I placed my hand on his shoulder seeing his disappointed and guilty look but this wasn't his fault and clearly he had no control over it with what Andy could do.

"I kept him out of the gun store" Sam deadpanned. "Thought he was okay" he was close to tears and it was enough to make me want to break down too, stupid pregnancy hormones. "I thought he was past it, at least…I should've stayed with him" I turned to Dean sharing a look of sympathy for Sam knowing he was gonna feel guilty about this.

We got him up and away from the scene to look for the Impala walking around the town lucky that it wasn't that big since we finally found it and Dean was ecstatic rushing over and rubbed the trim lovingly making me roll my eyes.

"I'm sorry baby, I'll never leave you again" I shook my head at him as he inspected her closely making sure there was no marks or dents. "At least he left the keys in it"

"Yeah real Samaritan this guy" Sam scoffed.

"It looks like he can't work his mojo by twitching his nose, he's gotta use verbal commands" Dean theorized.

"It didn't work on me though" I added frowning not sure I was comforted by that any more than I was relieved as it made me wonder why.

"The Doctor had just gotten off his cell phone when he stepped in front of that bus" Sam said then sighed. "Andy must have called him or something"

"Yeah I don't know maybe" Dean agreed but it didn't sound very genuine.

"Beg your pardon?" Sam asked him picking up on it too.

"I just don't know if he's our guy Sam"

"Dean you had O.J. convicted before he even stepped out of his white Bronco and you doubt this?"

"He doesn't seem like the stone-cold-killer type, that's all" Dean argued with him. "And O.J was guilty" I rolled my eyes at his addition.

"Whatever, how are we gonna track this guy down?" I cut in stopping the useless disagreement.

"Not a problem" Dean replied with a smirk almost making me regret asking, we got back into the Impala with me in the back this time as Dean drove around spotting Andy's van again and we headed over to it looking around checking if the coast was clear. "Not exactly an inconspicuous ride, lets have a look" I scoffed since he drove an Impala but turned to him in shock when he pulled out a crowbar and pried the back doors open.

"Oh come on" I remarked glaring at the interior, it was filled with a lot of typical single man crap with really bad taste.

"This is magnificent that's what this is" Dean added looking at us and I rolled my eyes at him. "Not exactly a serial killers lair though, there's no clown paintings on the walls or scissors stuck in victims photo but the tiger…"

"Hegel, Kant, Wittgenstein that's some pretty heavy reading Dean" Sam commented picking up a few of the books that were on the bed that made up the floor of the van.

"Yeah and Moby Dick's bong" Dean added holding up a huge bong.

"Your ridiculous" I remarked as I walked away as they closed his van back up before following me back over to the Impala which Dean moved into a less noticeable place after we got some food since both Dean and I were starving, me more so given I was eating for two and we ate while watching his van which was in clear sight so we knew when Andy returned.

"You know one day I'd love to just sit down and eat something I didn't have to microwave at a mini-mart" Dean spoke up finishing his burger throwing the wrapper into the back seat beside me as I finished off the last of my second burger.

"What I don't get is the motive, I mean the doctor was squeaky-clean why would Andy waste him?" Sam said ignoring Dean as he continued to look through files in his lap.

"If it is Andy" Dean replied and I rolled my eyes.

"Dude enough" Sam argued.

"What?" Dean asked him.

"The doctor was mind-controlled in front of a bus, Andy just happens to have the power of mind control you do the math"

"I just don't think he's got it in him, that's all"

"Well how the hell would you know?" Sam argued glaring at him. "I mean why are you bending over backwards defending him?"

"Because your not right about this" I rolled my eyes as they continued to argue since I was just not in the mood or the state of mind to deal with this.

"About Andy?" Sam asked him.

"Hey!" someone suddenly yelled hitting the roof making me jump turning to Sam's window seeing Andy. "You think I haven't seen you three, why are you following me?" he asked looking around at all of us.

"Well we're lawyers, see a relative of yours has passed-"

"Tell the truth" Andy demanded cutting Sam off.

"That's what I'm-"

"We hunt demons" Dean suddenly said cutting Sam off and we turned to him in shock.

"What?" Andy asked clearly confused.

"Dean" Sam and I warned him together.

"Demons, Spirits things your worst nightmares wouldn't touch, Sam here is my brother, Evelyn is my girlfriend she's pregnant with my kid-"

"Dean shut up!" I exclaimed.

"I'm trying" he spat towards me before looking back at Andy. "He's psychic kind of like you, not really like you see he thinks you're a murderer and he's afraid he'll become one himself because your all part of something that's terrible, I hope the hell that he's wrong but I'm starting to get a little scared he might be right"

"Okay you know what, just leave me alone" Andy replied once Dean was done his little confession.

"Okay" Dean agreed grabbing at his head as Sam jumped out of the car to follow Andy as he walked away.

"Are you okay?" I asked him reaching forward placing my hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, why arent you guys affected?" I shrugged not knowing the answer to that given I had no idea, Sam I was guessing it was because he was psychic so other psychic powers don't work on him but I was nothing special so it didn't make sense.

"Let's go" I told him instead and climbed out walking to where Sam was standing with Andy.

"You can make people do things, you can tell them what to think" we heard Sam saying before he turned seeing us getting out and held his hand up to stop us getting any closer, more so Dean given he was the one that could be affected by Andy's mind controlling.

"Look that's crazy" Andy argued.

"It all started about a year ago didn't it?" Sam asked him. "After you turned 22, little stuff then you got better at controlling it"

"How do you know all this?" Andy asked him back a shock look on his face.

"Cause the same thing happened to me Andy, my mom died in a fire too I have abilities too, you see we're connected you and me"

"You know what, just get out of here alright!" Andy exclaimed trying to leave again but Sam wasn't letting him.

"Why'd you tell the doctor to walk in front of a bus?"

"What?" Andy asked and I frowned since he actually looked shocked by that accusation but my frown went to one of worry when Sam suddenly began wincing and shaking his head.

"Why did you kill him?" Sam insisted once he seemed okay again but I knew better after the last time he had visions around us and knew he was about to have another by his actions and the tone of his voice.

"I didn't" Andy replied just as Sam lapsed into a vision so Dean and I ran forward to steady him as he started to fall.

"Sam what is it?" Dean asked as we grabbed him lowering him to take a seat in case he passed out completely from this one.

"Look I didn't do anything to him" Andy said but we just turned to glare at him to shut up.

"A woman burning alive" Sam suddenly said coming out of it.

"What else did you get?" Dean asked him.

"A gas station, a woman is gonna kill himself" Sam replied turning to look at Andy.

"What does he mean 'going to' what's-"

"Shut up" Dean and I snapped at Andy.

"She gets trigged by a call on her cell"

"When?" I asked him.

"I don't know, as long as we keep our eyes on him he can't hurt her" Sam replied as we helped him stand up.

"I didn't hurt anybody" Andy protested defensively.

"Yeah not yet" Sam spat at him but Dean and I turned hearing sirens and saw a fire truck speeding down the road and we turned to Sam with a look.

"Go" Sam told us so Dean and I took off getting into the Impala and took off after the truck and already knew what we were gonna find but it still didn't make it any less of horrific especially the smell in the air was enough to make me gag.

"Damn it" Dean cursed then turned towards me just as I bent over on the sidewalk and empty out what little I had in my stomach at the time.

"I'm fine" I assured him as I stood back upright, he nodded with a concerned smile but pulled out his phone to call Sam.

"Hey it's me, she's dead burned up just like you said…like minutes before we got here, smell hasn't even cleared it made Eve loose her stomach contents" I rolled my eyes at him for reminding me about it. "What's up with your visions this wasn't even a head start?" he asked Sam. "Listen we were with Andy when this whole thing went down so it can't be him, its gotta be somebody else…what else is new?" I sighed because nothing was ever simple anymore. "Well Evie and I will dig around here see what else we can find" I heard him add before he hung up. "You alright?" he asked turning to me.

"Yeah I fine" I breathed out through the urge to throw up again.

"Go wait in the car, I'll do the asking around" he told me and I didn't even try to argue with him and went back over to the car getting in blocking out 95% of the smell.

"You gotta get tougher little one if your gonna be born in this world" I spoke looking down at my stomach running my hands over the small bump there finding myself smiling a little still shocked that I was actually showing knowing it meant I was further along than I thought meaning I really had to see a doctor and get a better date so I knew when this baby was going to make its grand appearance in the world.

"All good?" Dean suddenly asked sliding into the drivers seat. "Eve you okay?" I looked up at him.

"Yeah" I mumbled.

"Hey, what's up you still nauseous?" I shook my head. "So what's wrong?"

"Nothing" I replied dropping my head.

"Talk to me Evie, we talked about keeping things remember" I sighed moving my eyes back up to meet his.

"Really it's nothing Dean, I was just thinking about this morning, with this" I pointed down at my stomach and he followed my hands with his eyes before looking back up at me. "I'm further along that I thought I was because you don't start showing until around the beginning of your second trimester and given how much sex you and I actually have I have no idea on when this baby was conceived so I was just thinking about it being a good idea for us to actually see a doctor and get a timeframe on when there's gonna be three of us"

"Your right and we should have done it sooner, as soon as we figure out this case we'll schedule an appointment" he replied but I frowned because I haven't heard that one before, something always comes up and that was gonna have to change. "Hey I promise and you know I keep my promises to you" I smiled a little and nodded my head. "Alright let's get back to Sam"

He drove back to where we'd left Sam and Andy pulling up to see them talking but once Sam saw the Impala he came towards it as we got out and he looked at me since no doubt I still looked pale and clammy from throwing up but I nodded that I was okay with a small smile since I was appreciative.

"Victims name was Holly Beckett, 41, single" Dean spoke up when Sam turned to him holding up his hands for the news.

"Who is she?" Sam asked looking down at Andy.

"Never heard of her" Andy shook his head.

"I called Ash on the way here" I spoke up. "He came up with something, apparently Holly Beckett gave birth when she was eighteen years old back in 1983, same day you were born Andy" I added looking at Andy with the last part.

"Andy were you adopted?" Sam asked turning to him as well.

"Well yeah" he agreed.

"You were" Dean replied practically glaring at him like it was his fault for not telling us that. "And you neglected to mention that?"

"Never really came up" Andy argued. "I mean, I never knew my birth parents and like you said my adopted mother died when I was a baby" he added looking at Sam but he quickly turned back to Dean. "Do you think this Holly woman could actually be my-" he asked us and I felt bad because once again we know someone who never got to know their mother or in Andy's case mothers.

"I don't know, tried to get a copy of the birth records but they're hard copy only sealed in the county office" Dean replied cutting him off and Andy scoffed at him.

"Well screw that" Andy said confusing me but we went to the county's office and he mind controlled our way in making me smile, we should keep him around it would make our job so much bloody easier.

"I probably shouldn't have let you kids in here" the guard said as we started pulling files off the shelves to look for Andy's birth records.

"No, it'll all be fine alright just go get a cup of coffee" Andy told him to get him out of the room leading him out. "Alright" he smiled as the guy did what he said. "And these arent the droids your looking for" he added making Dean and I look at each other with a small laugh.

"Awesome" Dean exclaimed as we walked over to Sam with more boxes.

"Got it" Sam said just as Andy came back over taking a seat next to Sam. "Andy its true, Holly Beckett was your birth mother" Andy scoffed in disbelief.

"Does anyone have a Vicodin?" Andy asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Dr Jennings was her doctor too, I mean he oversaw the adoption you have a solid connection to both of them" Sam added looking over at him.

"Yeah but I didn't kill them" Andy argued.

"We believe you" Dean said before Sam could say anything.

"Yeah" Sam added after looking up at Dean.

"But who did?" Dean asked nobody specific.

"I think I got a pretty good guess, Holly Beckett gave birth to twins" Andy's eyes widened as he stood and paced a little before stopping and put his hands above his head as he slowly came to terms with that news.

"I have an evil twin" he said after a couple minutes.

"Holly put you and your brother up for adoption and you went to the Gallagher family obviously and your brother went to the Weems family from upstate" Sam explained but Andy was still trying to process that he was a twin.

"Hey Andy how you doing, you still with us?" I asked him taking a step closer.

"Um…what was my brothers name?" he asked dropping his hands taking a breath.

"Here um…Anson Weems" Sam replied then looked at Andy to see if that name rang any bells but Andy shook his head. "He's got a local address"

"He lives here?" Andy asked shocked by that news as well.

"Let's get a look at him" Dean suddenly spoke up. "There's a picture coming over from the DMV right now" he grabbed the papers that had just printed through and walked back over to where we were flipping through them until he stopped at the photo of his license and stopped staring down at it before sharing a small look with Sam. "Hate to kick you while your freaked, take a look at that" he handed the photo to Andy and I was able to get a look at it myself and couldn't believe it, it was the nosy waiter at the diner we were at, we got back into the Impala to find this guy before he hurt someone else.

"Alright Andy, tell us everything you know about this guy" Sam asked him.

"Well I mean not much, Webber shows up one day like eight months ago acting like he's my best friend in the world, kind of weird like trying too hard you know" Andy replied.

"He must have known you guys are twins but I mean why'd he change his name why not just tell you the truth?" Dean replied.

"No idea" Andy replied shrugging.

"Aah!" Sam suddenly groaned putting his head back as he held his head.

"Sam?" Dean and I asked him at the same time but Sam just continued to yell out as his latest vision hit him hard.

"Sam…Sam!" Dean exclaimed laced with worry as he pulled the car over getting straight out as Sam started opening the door to get out but I was out faster than he was and at Sam's side steading him.

"Sam…hey, hey!" I said to get his attention just as Dean reached us too and put his hand on Sam's shoulder.

"The girl…from the diner, he's gonna kill her" he said coming out of it.

We all shared a look as Sam told us he was gonna make her jump of a dam bridge so once Sam assured Dean and I that he was okay we got back into the Impala and Dean drove to where we figured this was gonna happen pulling up a safe distance away getting out going to the boot as Dean unlocked it for weapons.

"You two should stay back" Sam told us and I looked up ready to argue.

"No arguments here" Dean replied giving me a look having seen I was gonna argue. "I've had my head screwed with enough for one day and Evie's not getting anywhere near this guy" I rolled my eyes about to remind him that Andy's mind control didn't seem to work on me either but chose not to given I didn't know what it meant and didn't want to make them worry.

"I'm coming with you" Andy suddenly spoke up having climbed out just as Sam had grabbed his gun and was getting ready to leave.

"Andy no" Sam argued.

"If its Tracy out there…then I'm coming" he protested staring Sam down.

"Okay" Sam finally agreed and they left.

"So what are we doing?" I asked turning back to Dean jumping when he suddenly pulled out the sniper rifle that lived in the very back of the trunk since we rarely ever had use for it. "Really?" I asked and he looked over with a huge smile he got whenever he got to play with the big guns.

"Stay here" he told me.

"Hey…no" I exclaimed grabbing his jacket.

"Yes" he argued glaring at me.

"No" I said back slowly like I was talking to a child.

"Evie just do as your told, your pregnant which means you are staying here willingly for the sake of our child or I will handcuff you to the steering wheel" he replied walking over to the drivers side opening the door nodding his head for me to get in. "I'm serious Evelyn" I narrowed my eyes at him using my full name.

"This is so unfair!" I exclaimed kicking one of the Impala tires ignoring his glare of protest at my abuse towards 'Baby' but I didn't care and went over sliding into the front seat.

"Stay" he said closing the door.

"Woof" I barked sarcastically seeing him smile a little before it fell when I glared at him.

"Be mad at me later, just stay safe for now" he remarked before taking off into the trees disappearing from view.

I stayed for a total of two minutes before I climbed out not caring the yelling match that was inevitable later but I just couldn't shake that something was going to go wrong, it always did so I wasn't staying put.

I speed walked in the direction I saw Dean disappear in looking around for any sign of him following some fresh footprints in the mud and thanked the heavens that my dad had taken me hunting, like actually deer hunting and taught me how to track stuff because when I finally found Dean with the barrel of the gun pressed to the bottom of his chin.

"Dean!" I exclaimed running towards him just as a gunshot rang out making me jump and stop in spot looking over at Dean expecting to see the worst but he was perfectly fine dropping the gun with a stunned look on his face. "Dean?" I asked slowly approaching and he turned to me. "Dean!" I snapped myself out of my shock and ran towards him dropping to my knees throwing my arms around his neck.

"What are you doing here?" he asked wrapping his around my waist.

"Saving your butt that's what I'm doing here" I let go moving back a bit. "Mind control?" I asked and he nodded just as we got the same thought as we recalled the gunshot that hadn't come from Dean's rifle. "Sam!" we stood up and ran back towards the Impala and drove down to the quarry seeing Sam was okay aside from a few bumps on the head.

Andy's brother was dead shot by Andy himself and the girl was terrified freaking out so I tried my best to calm her down while Dean called the authorities who came with crap ass response time because the sun was rising by the time they got here.

Sam was getting checked out by an EMT while Andy was standing further off to the side mind controlling the cops so that none of us got into trouble with the law since I was so not in the mood for that to avoid yet another county.

"Look at him, he's getting better at it" Sam pointed out as we watched Andy as he finished with the cops and started to walk towards us but slowed down as he looked at the girl but she avoided his gaze.

"Won't even look at me" he said once he reached us.

"Yeah she's pretty shaken up" Sam replied.

"No it's…it's different, this is uh…I never used my mind thing on her before last night, she's scared of me now" Andy argued and we had nothing to say since knowing this type of stuff wasn't for everyone, hell I don't even know I cope half the time.

"Andy, I hate to do this but we have to get out of here" Sam replied and we nodded. "Here I wrote down my cell, you don't have to be alone in this alright if anything comes up you call me up" he handed Andy a card and he nodded down at it before we started to leave.

"Wha…what, what am I supposed to do now?" Andy asked stopping us.

"You be good Andy" Dean replied and I rolled my eyes because we were dogs and if he kept treating people like they were I was gonna slap him. "Or we'll be back" I shook my head at him as we started walking again.

"Looks like I was right" Sam said once we were far enough away from Andy or anyone.

"About what?" I asked him.

"Andy" Sam replied and we turned towards him. "He's a killer after all"

"No he's a hero, he saved his girlfriend he saved my life" Dean argued.

"Bottom line last night he wasted somebody" I frowned shaking my head since dire circumstances required dire actions.

"He's not a foaming-at-the-mouth psycho, he was just…he was pushed into that" Dean continued to argue.

"Webber was pushed too in his own way, Max Miller was pushed, hell I was pushed by Jessica's death"

"What's your point?" Dean asked him once again stopping.

"Right circumstances everyone's capable of murder, everyone" Sam pushed his point across and I frowned looking up at Dean because what Sam said was true, I would murder for either one of them because aside my dad and now this baby they were all I have. "Maybe that's what the demon's doing, pushing us finding ways to break us"

"Sam we don't know what the demon wants, okay?" Dean replied. "Quit worrying about it" he hit Sam's shoulder.

"You know I heard you before Dean when Andy made you tell the truth, your just as scared of this as I am" Sam continued to argue.

"That was mind control, its like being roofied man it doesn't count" Dean replied and I couldn't help laugh a little. "No, I'm calling a do-over"

"What are you 7?" Sam asked him and I laughed again since they were both children.

"Doesn't matter, look we just gotta keep doing what were doing find that evil son of a bitch and kill it" Dean replied right as his phone rang.

"Yeah I guess" Sam replied hesitantly.

"Hello?" Dean said answering his phone as Sam climbed into the Impala. "Ellen, what's going on?" he asked and I looked up curious to what she wanted. "Yeah we'll be right there" I frowned but got into the back seat.

I managed to get some sleep while Dean drove to the Roadhouse walking in seeing it open and we took a seat at the bar like always as Ellen told Jo to grab another case of beer from the back and she started to argue but Ellen pulled the mother's 'do as I say' card and Jo went out the back.

"So you wanna tell me about this last hunt of yours?" she asked walking towards us.

"No, not really" Dean replied and I scoffed a small laugh out but Ellen turned to me and I made it seem like a cough since she always scared me as a kid as growing up she was like my surrogate mother. "No offense it's just kind of a family thing" he added as Ellen also glared at him.

"Not anymore, I got this stuff from Ash" she replied throwing a few papers down on the bar in front of us. "Andrew Gallagher's house burned down on his 6-month birthday just like your house, you think it was the demon both times it went after Gallagher's family"

"Yeah we think so" Sam replied.

"Sam" Dean warned so I elbowed his side because we could honestly get all the help we could and who knows what their dad had shared with her about this demon.

"Why?" Ellen asked Sam given he was the only one talking.

"None of your business" Dean snapped at her.

"Dean" I said snapping at him.

"You mind your tongue with me boy" Ellen warned turning to him. "This isn't just your war, this is war now something big and bad is coming and it's coming fast and their side holds all the cards, now at best all we got is us, together no secrets or half-truths here" she added and we all shared a look before Dean breathed out relenting so Sam turned back to Ellen.

"There are people out there, like Andy Gallagher, like me and um…we all have some kind of ability"

"Ability?" Ellen asked.

"Yeah, a psychic ability" Sam replied and Dean shook his head still not completely on board with telling people about Sam's visions. "Me I have um…visions, premonitions, I don't know it's different for everybody, the demon said he had plans for people like us"

"What kind of plans?" Ellen asked.

"We don't really know for sure"

"These people out there, these psychics they dangerous?" she asked him.

"No, not all of them" Dean replied looking over at Sam briefly.

"But some are, some are very dangerous" Sam added.

"Okay how many of them we looking at?" Ellen asked looking around at us.

"We've been able to track a clear pattern so far, they've all had house fires the night of the kids 6-month birthday" Dean replied.

"That's not true" Sam suddenly argued making us turn to him.

"What?" Dean and I asked him.

"Webber or Anson Weems, or whatever his name is I looked at his files and there was no house fire, there's nothing out of the ordinary"

"Which breaks pattern" Ellen added. "So if there's others like him there'd be nothing in the system, no way to track them all down"

"So who knows how many of them are really out there?" Dean added adding to the frustration of this damn demon.

"Jo, honey?" Ellen suddenly said given Jo had come back during all this.

"Yeah?" she replied.

"Better break out the whisky instead" she told her making me smile a little but also a little bummed that I couldn't drink any of it.

"Well since we're being honest, better tell you guys that I can't drink" I spoke up and Dean turned to me so I just gave him a look.

"What?" Ellen asked me.

"I can't drink because I'm pregnant" I replied and watched Ellen's and Jo's eyes widen before smile's erupted on their faces especially Jo who ran around and hugged me.

"Damn girl, just like you to get knocked up"

"Gee thanks Jo" she laughed.

"Just so were clear it's his right?" she asked nodding at Dean.

"Yes, it's mine" Dean said answering for me and I laughed going back to his side and he wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me to stand in front of him as Ellen poured a round of shots along with a club soda.

"Well we'll turn this into a toast to new life in this messed up world" I smiled as we all clinked our glasses before the swallowed back the shots as I took a sip of the club soda.

"So how far along?" Jo asked acting like a total girl right now.

"We uh…we actually don't know" I replied.

"How do you not know?" she argued.

"We haven't booked any appointments, I've only took one of those test strip things and the car accident kind of forced a doctors confirmation but that's kind of it they couldn't tell me how far along I was because it was still really early and we've been really busy-"

"Well that's no excuse Evelyn Robin Singer" Ellen cut in and I looked down feeling like a scolded child. "There's a clinic not far from here, you's can stay here the night in the extra cots and you'll be going tomorrow, you need to start taking care of yourself better"

"Okay, okay" I protested holding up my hands in surrender turning to look over my shoulder at Dean who was matching my scolded look.

"Honestly your just like your father" Ellen added making me laugh since I took that as a compliment given my dad was my hero since I was a little girl and I was actually silently wishing I was having a little girl because I wanted to see Dean with a little girl that saw him the way I saw my dad even though I knew he'd be a nightmare in her teens again just like my dad was but I wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about the lack of updates, life has just been so hectic as I started school again after the Christmas break so I might not be able to update as freqent as I had been but I will try as much as humanely possible to keep posting chapters. :). **


	28. S2 Ep 6 - No Exit

**NO EXIT**

* * *

**A/N: Chapter switches between Evie's and Dean's POV's**

* * *

**Evie's POV**

I walked out the back entrance of the Roadhouse with my bag walking over to the Impala where Dean and Sam were having already packed their own bags, Ellen had made us stay yesterday and this morning she'd practically dragged me down to a clinic with a less enthusiastic Dean.

I'd been completely nerve stricken as we sat in the chairs and even more so once we were called back into one of the rooms, Ellen stayed back while Dean and I went back and were able to see our baby through an ultrasound and I was never so moved by something so innocent and pure looking and was ever more surprised by the fact when I looked over at Dean he looked to be close to tears but was denying it when everyone asked how it went as we showed them the ultrasound photos.

"Los Angeles, California" Dean said as I gave him my duffel that he dropped it into the trunk before closing it.

"What's in LA?" Sam asked him.

"Young girls been kidnapped by an evil cult" Dean replied and I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Yeah?" Sam asked him again. "Girl got a name?"

"Katie Holmes" Dean replied and Sam and I laughed knowing how much of a lie this was.

"That's funny and for you, so bitchy" Sam replied just as we heard a loud crash from the Roadhouse followed by yelling.

"Whereas on the other hand, catfight" Dean said and I slapped his arm even though he ignored me and they rushed inside to see what was going on with me lagging behind them.

We walked inside and saw Ellen and Jo in the midst of one of their fights and by the sound of it I could already tell it was about, it was about Jo going hunting and of course to Ellen that was the worst of the worst that Jo could bring up.

"What are you going to do, chain me up in the basement?" Jo asked following Ellen around yelling as she pulled the chairs down from the table getting ready to open.

"You've had worst ideas than that!" Ellen yelled back removing another chair. "You don't want to stay don't, go back to school"

"I didn't belong there, I was a freak with a knife collection!" Jo screamed back and I frowned at that because I knew how that felt, Sioux Falls High was not a pleasant place especially since the entire damn town thought my dad was a troublesome old drunk and thus kind of wrote me off as well with the exception of a few boys who thought I was an easy score which of course didn't work out well for them when I figured out their intentions weren't pure and ended up breaking their nose with my fists so all in all school was a piece of shit and a reason why I never pursued higher education like Sam and opted to hunt with Dean and John.

"Yeah but getting yourself killed on some dusty back road, that where you belong?" Ellen asked her cutting me out of my thoughts then turned to us seeing Jo's eyes had drifted behind her at us. "Guys bad time" Ellen told us.

"Yes ma'am" Sam replied right away.

"Yeah we rarely drink before 10 anyway and one of us can't drink" I rolled my eyes at Dean's add on.

"Wait" Jo called out stopping us leaving. "I wanna know what they think about this"

"I don't care what they think!" Ellen protested.

"Are you guys open?" a random person asked from behind us and we turned seeing tourists in horrible matching shirts.

"No!" Jo yelled at the same time Ellen yelled "Yes!"

"We'll just check out the Arby's down the road" a guy said turning leading his family out as we watched before turning back towards Ellen and Jo with surprised looks despite the sudden craving for an Arby Chocolate Milkshake but I shook it off when the Roadhouse phone sudden started ringing and Ellen went over when Jo didn't move and answered it.

"Three weeks ago, a young girl disappears from a Philadelphia apartment" Jo said turning back to us holding us a manila folder towards Dean. "Take it, it won't bite"

"No but your mom might" Dean replied hesitating to take it from her, I rolled my eyes and took it myself flipping it open to see a whole case file built here.

"And this girl wasn't the first, over the past 80 years six women have vanished all from the same building, all young blonds only happens every decade or two so cops never eyeball the pattern" I let out a small scoff since when did cops ever do anything productive. "So were either dealing with one very old serial-killer-"

"Who put this together?" Dean asked her having read the case over my shoulder. "Ash?"

"I did it myself" Jo replied and Dean scoffed with small amount of surprise making me roll my eyes at him.

"I gotta admit, we've hit the road for a lot less" Sam commented.

"Good, you like the case so much you take it" Ellen suddenly said having finished her phone call.

"Mom-"

"Joanna Beth this family has lost enough" Ellen cut her off and I frowned knowing about her father dying while on a hunt. "I won't lose you too" she looked over at us and Dean looked down and I knew what he was thinking so I reached out and grabbed his hand squeezing it. "I just won't" she added turning back to Jo and with that we left to take this case even though it felt wrong.

Fifteen hours later we were in Philadelphia finding our way to the apartment complex after one stop and let ourselves into the missing girls apartment with Sam lockpicking our way in, once he had the door open we walked in with me playing with my newly dyed blonde hair with just as much distaste as Dean had fort it given when I emerged from the salon I knew he hated it but it was Sam's idea to draw whatever this thing we were hunting towards us much to Dean's disagreement at using me as the bait but we didn't have a lot of choice.

"I feel kind of bad, snaking Jo's case" I spoke up ruefully because I knew how much she wanted to hunt, we'd talked about a lot when I used to stay with them about getting out and hunting even teaming up but things just didn't go that way after we fell out of touch.

"Well maybe she put together a good file but could you see her out here working one of these things?" Dean replied walking past me without so much a glance. "I don't think so"

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked him and he turned to see me glaring at him.

"No offence Shortstack but Jo isn't you, she wouldn't be cut out for this" I rolled my eyes at him watching as they both took out their EMF detectors and started scanning the room. "You getting anything?" he added directing the question at Sam.

"No, not yet" Sam replied continuing to scan the room. "What's that?" he suddenly added so we spun towards him seeing him looking towards the light switch.

"What?" Dean asked as we walked towards him seeing a black goo coming out of the socket.

"Holy crap" Sam said after touching some of it and Dean quickly did the same.

"That's ectoplasm" Dean added and I frowned since this was just perfect. "Well I think I know what we're dealing with here, it's the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man" I rolled my eyes raising a hand to smack the back of his head glaring at him when he glared down at me.

"Dean I've only seen this stuff like twice, I mean to make this stuff you have to be one majorly pissed-off spirit"

"Alright let's find this badass before he snags any more girls that now including my pregnant girlfriend given you made her turn blonde" Dean replied looking down at me or more so my hair with annoyance, distaste and a touch of anger.

We left shutting the door behind us making sure it appeared in order and started walking down the hall with voices suddenly coming towards us making us quickly duck out of the wall hugging the wall as they grew louder.

"It is so spacious, my friend told me that I had to come check it out-" I recognized that voice. "And I have to admit that she was right, you did a really good job with this place" we stepped out seeing Jo with the landlord.

"What are you doing here?" Dean demanded.

"There you are honey" Jo replied confusing me but it soon turned to amusement when she went to Sam's side putting her arm around his waist. "This is my boyfriend Sam, his buddy Dean and his fiancé Evelyn" I smiled at Jo's audacity as I grabbed Dean's hand entwining our fingers for show and a little for my own pleasure since we rarely did anything couply in public cause we were always working cases that required us to be work partners instead of romantic partners.

"Good to meet you, quite the gal you got here" the landlord said holding out his hand to Sam to shake.

"Thanks" Sam replied sounding near nervous and I had a feeling he wouldn't have agreed with this if she hadn't thrown him under the bus.

"So did you already check out the apartment?" Jo asked looking around at us as we looked at her surprised. "The one for rent?" she clarified.

"You bet, yes loved it great flow" Sam replied recovering.

"How'd you get in?" the landlord asked us.

"It was open" I cut in before these idjits got us in trouble.

"Now Ed, when did the last tenant move out?" Jo asked him.

"Uh…about a month ago, cut and run too stiffed me for the rent"

"Well her loss our gain because if Sammy loves it, it's good enough for me" Jo replied and Sam gave another nervous smile. "We'll take it" she held out a wad of cash towards him which he took greedily and handed the keys over.

We retrieved our bags from the car before meeting back up with Jo in the newly rented furnished apartment and started doing inventory with Dean doing his usual of checking every gun was in working order.

"I'll flip you for the sofa" Jo said looking at me and Dean.

"Does your mother even know you're here?" Dean asked back ignoring her.

"Told her I was going to Vegas" Jo argued.

"You think she's gonna buy that?" I asked her since we never could get anything past her mother.

"I'm not an idiot, I got Ash to lay a credit-card trail all the way to the casino's" she replied and I laughed because of course she dragged Ash into this and because of how I knew he'd probably inevitably cave since he sucked at keeping secrets especially from Ellen given how afraid of her he was.

"You know you shouldn't lie to your mom" Dean cut in shaking his head at her. "You shouldn't be here either"

"Dean" I snapped at him.

"Well I am so un-twist your boxers and deal with it" she replied glaring at Dean.

"Where'd you get all that money anyways?" Sam asked cutting in.

"Working at the Roadhouse"

"Hunters don't tip that well" Dean protested.

"Well they arent that good at poker either" Jo argued and I chuckled again looking down when Dean turned towards me and busied myself with cleaning out my favorite pistol and was saved by Dean's phone ringing with his usual Metallica ringtone.

"Yeah?" he said answering it. "Oh hi Ellen" we all looked up at him.

"Don't you tell her" Jo whispered going up pointing a finger at him.

"I'm telling her" he argued quietly before they both started arguing quietly until Ellen must have said something. "I haven't seen her" he finally said back into the phone. "Yeah I'm sure…absolutely" he flipped his phone shut glaring at Jo especially as an ear-splitting grin appeared on her face.

"Nice hair by the way Evie" Jo said turning to me.

"Ugh don't mention it" I replied pulling my hood up covering it. "He made me dye it" I nodded my head towards Sam.

"I'm amazed he let you do it" Jo said jerking a thumb over at Dean who was still licking his wounds from being coerced into lying to Ellen.

"I didn't, they ganged up against me" Dean replied defending himself.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time" I protested shrugging my shoulders. "But the moment we are done with this I'm re-dyeing it back to my natural brown"

"I would think so, I don't like you blonde" Dean replied and I turned to glare at him as the other two made 'ooh' noises.

"Just for that you can sleep on the couch while I bunk with Sammy" he went to say something but decided to close his mouth. "Now back to work, we need to figure out who and what were actually up against before Jo and I become this things playthings" they all nodded with Dean not happy about my word choice but we got to work with Jo showing us everything she had on the building which included blueprints.

"This place was built in 1924 it was originally a warehouse converted into apartments a few months ago" Jo explained twirling a dagger around in her hand continuously.

"Yeah what was here before 1924?" Dean asked pacing behind her.

"Nothing, empty field"

"So most likely scenario someone died bloody in the building now he's back and raising hell" Sam added.

"Already checked" Jo argued that theory. "In the past 82 years zero violent deaths unless you count a janitor who slipped on a wet floor" she added and Dean scoffed behind her as he continued to pace and I knew it was more worried than frustrated, he hated the idea of Jo being here cause it meant more responsibility on him given he always had the idea in his head that he was the one that he was responsible for all of us. "Would you sit down please?" she exclaimed without even looking back at him, Dean looked up over at Sam and I before he smiled smugly and walked over lifting my feet that I had resting in the other chair available and sat down before putting my feet back down into his lap.

"So have you checked police reports, county death records?" Dean asked her trying to be a smartass and I fought the urge to smack him upside the head again.

"Obituaries, mortuary reports and seven other sources, I know what I'm doing" Jo snapped at him defending herself making me smile again thinking how nice it was to have another girl around.

"Think the jury's still out on that one" Dean commented and I moved my knee so it hit his stomach signaling it was enough, I don't fully understand why he was so against Jo hunting especially when he'd had no quarrel with me joining him and his dad all those years ago and had even given me the idea to be honest since we talked on the phone almost everyday once they left and told me how much he wished I was with them. "Could you put the knife down, there's a pregnant girl in the room"

"Hey!" I exclaimed but Jo did as he asked and dropped the knife onto the table.

"Okay so it's something else then" Sam cut in clearing his throat as if that would cut the tension in the room. "Maybe some cursed object that brought a spirit with it"

"We gotta scan the whole building, everywhere we can get to, right?" Jo asked him.

"Right so you and me will take the top two floors" Dean cut in sending a smile her way before he stood up.

"We'd move faster if we split up" Jo argued standing up to square off with him and I scoffed since she was wasting her breath, if I couldn't talk Dean out of these type of things there was no way she was.

"Well this isn't negotiable" Dean shot back.

"What about her, your gonna let your pregnant girlfriend go alone?" Jo asked and I threw my hands out offended by that.

"Of course not but I trust in her abilities more than I do yours since she has experience but even she's not going alone, she's with Sam" Dean replied and I looked up a little shocked that he wasn't demanding I be at his side at all times with this one but I guess it was smarter to spilt up into pairs, Jo glared at him but eventually realised it was futile and she rolled her eyes moving away from him and Dean shook his head before turning to me. "I don't like this but I need you to go with Sam"

"Dean it'll be okay, okay?" I asked touching his arm.

"Stay within Sam's eyesight at all times, you understand and Sam you let anything happen to her-"

"Dean I won't let anything happen to her or the baby, I swear man" Sam cut him off and I smiled up at him before turning back to Dean and moved wrapping my arms around his neck as his came around my waist.

"Take it easy on Jo please, she's been wanting to hunt as long as I've known her and you gave me the chance to prove myself as a hunter so let her" he sighed but didn't reply as we stepped apart then went our separate ways.

Dean's POV

I watched Eve leave with Sam with mixed feelings, I knew Sam could protect her just as well as I could if anything turned up but didn't mean I had to like it but I wasn't leaving Jo to her own devices either so we were walking the halls in silence scanning everything we could with EMF.

"So you gonna buy me dinner?" Jo suddenly spoke up.

"What are you talking about?" I asked momentary looking at her before returning my eyes back to the EMF detector.

"It's just if your gonna ride me this close, it's only decent you buy me dinner" she replied and I rolled my eyes since she couldn't be serious to even attempt to flirt right now…or ever when she was supposedly friends with Evie since they were teens.

"Oh that's hilarious but I kind of have a girlfriend remember who is very hormonally pregnant right now" I spat back at her. "And you know it's bad enough I lied to your mom but if you think I'm letting you out of my sight…I don't know if you've noticed but you're the spirits type"

"Exactly" she replied making me turn to her.

"You wanna be bait?" I asked her.

"Quickest way to draw it out and you know it, in fact you were letting your pregnant girlfriend and my friend do just that by letting her dye her hair blond"

"Not my idea and as I said hormonally pregnant girlfriend that had my brother on her side meaning nothing was gonna stop her and until you showed up I was ready to chain her to the car while we took care of this" she turned as if surprised by that and I chuckled to myself because I was already regretting this.

"What?" she demanded.

"I'm so regretting this" I admitted.

"You know I've had it up to here with your crap" she argued stopping so I stopped as well and turned towards her.

"Excuse me?"

"Your chauvinist crap, you think women can't do the job"

"Sweetheart this isn't gender studies, women can do the job fine and I know that because Eve has saved my ass countless of times which goes against your thoughts because she's a damn near amazing huntress from years of hard ass training it's amateurs who I know can't you got no experience, what you do have is a bunch of half-baked romantic notions that some barflies put in your head"

"Now you sound like my mother"

"Oh and that's a bad thing?" I asked her coolly because I wished I could have what she had, hell I didn't even know what was gonna happen with Eve right now since we had absolutely no plan for this baby or our lives and a part of me wished it wasn't even happening because I didn't know any life aside from hunting, she did and she was willing to throw it away to become a hunter. "Because let me tell you-"

"What?" she demanded cutting me off.

"Forget it" I shook my head.

"No, you started this" she argued.

"Jo you got options no one in their right mind chooses this life, my dad started me in this when I was so young I wish I could do something else" I told her truthfully. "Especially now" I added thinking about Eve and the baby cause I didn't know what kind of life I could give them.

"You love the job"

"Yeah but I'm a little twisted" I replied playing it off.

"You don't think I'm a little twisted too?" she argued.

"Jo you got a mother that worries about you, who wants something more for you, those are good things you don't throw things like that away, might be hard to find later and all you have to do is look at Evelyn, do you really think she enjoys being away from her dad only seeing him every blue moon or the situation we've found ourselves in?" I asked her then turned signaling I was done with this conversation and got back to the search but I turned back once I'd turned a corner but noticed she was no longer behind me and saw her turn sharply as if startled by something. "What?" I asked and she looked up.

"I'm not sure" she replied her voice shaking so I walked towards her immediately catching something in the air around her, I was a smell and it was familiar but I couldn't place it.

"You smell that?" I asked her.

"What is that, a gas leak?"

"No, something else…I know it just can't put my finger on it" I looked around as she bent down scanning over the vent and the EMF picked up on something glowing with a positive reading. "Mazel Tov, you just found your first spirit" I commented putting mine in my pocket.

"It's inside the vent" she said as I bent down beside her pulling out a torch to look inside.

"Here" I passed her the torch grabbing out a screwdriver and removed the screws pulling the grate off then grabbed the torch back and had a better look seeing something but it was just out of view to tell what it was. "There's something in there, here" I passed her the torch again then reached in up to my shoulder to reach for it as she leaned in a little too close for comfort and if Eve was here she would not be happy even if Jo was her friend but finally grabbed whatever it was and pulled it out holding up blond hair with a chuck of scalp still attached. "Somebody's been keeping souvenirs"

Evie's POV

Sam and I checked the whole bottom level of the building but didn't get a single reading so we returned to the apartment and were surprised when Dean and Jo were already back and by what they'd found but I refused to see it knowing it would probably have me throwing up so I left them to get some sleep given I was exhausted and they all told me to have the bed which I'd intended on having anyway so I went into the bedroom and changed into some sleep shorts and pulled a t-shirt out of Dean's bag pulling it on before climbing into the bed turning off the lamp and closed my eyes waiting for sleep to greet me when I heard the door open and footsteps stumbling towards the bed in the darkness.

"Crap" I heard Dean curse as he tripped over something making me chuckle quietly before the bed dipped as he climbed in settling beside me so I rolled to my other side so we were facing each other.

"Thought I told you, you were sleeping on the couch"

"Your never serious about that" he replied and I knew he knew that because I never got a good night's sleep when we didn't share a bed.

"So how'd it go with Jo?" I asked him.

"Exactly like you think, she may have discovered the spirits presence in the vents but it doesn't mean she's cut out for this"

"I wasn't, remember my first few hunts Dean I had no idea what I was doing and was constantly messing up nearly costing you and your dad the hunt"

"You were new"

"Yeah and so is she so take it easy, she'll learn just like I did and then it's up to her to decide whether this life is really for her and only she can make that decision for herself Dean" I replied and heard his deep sigh after I was done.

"Why do you have to make sense all the time?" he asked making me laugh.

"Because I'm always right" I replied lifting my hand to stroke it over his cheek. "I love that you care Dean and want to protect everyone from what we've been through but you can't protect everyone from their own decisions"

"I know, can't hurt to tell them their idiots though" I laughed again shaking my head at him.

"You're an Idjit" I said before turning back to my other side letting him wrap his arm around my waist and hold me.

"And idiot that you love enough to have a baby with" he shot back moving his hand down to rest over my stomach making a wide smile settle onto my face as I moved my hand next to his.

"Didn't have a lot of choice did I" I joked looking over my shoulder at him. "But I wouldn't change it for the world, I love the idea that were finally on the road to our happiness" I turned onto my back and he moved to accommodate the new position leaning up on one arm the other wrapped over my waist running it over my arm sending shivers along it.

"Do you remember when you were talking about 'what if's'?" I frowned looking up at him.

"Don't…don't worry I was over-thinking-"

"You weren't, you were being practical because we should be thinking about it and the chance that something could go wrong which leaves us with the question of what were gonna do, if we continue this or get out"

"Get out…you mean stop hunting?" I asked shocked because I never thought I'd hear Dean ever say that he'd give up hunting.

"It's an option" he shrugged but by the tone of his voice I knew it wasn't, Dean loved hunting it was his life and I could never ask him to give it up…at least not completely.

"No it isn't" I shook my head and he looked down at me confused. "You love this Dean, I can't ask you to give it up not even for this" I rested my hand over my stomach.

"Your not asking me Shortstack, I don't want to leave you with all the responsibility-"

"Dean we'll figure it out but right now is not really the time for this deep of conversation, we'll talk after this hunt"

"You realize we say that a lot but never follow through" he replied making my frown deepen. "But okay I'm beat anyway" he laid down beside me pulling me to partially lay against his chest right as I yawned hearing him laugh. "Goodnight Eve"

"Mm night Dean" I mumbled cuddling into his chest more with my head resting perfectly in the crook of his neck which always seemed to be meant for me.

The next morning I woke up before Dean and tried to maneuver my way out of Dean's protective arms but they locked around me as soon as I went to remove his arm pulling me backwards against his chest, we'd moved it our sleep ending up spooning instead of cuddling.

"Where do you think your going?"

"To work, we've already slept in longer than we usually would"

"I'm sure we can spare a few more minutes" he argued making me laugh especially when I felt his morning erection pressing against my butt.

"Did you bring your gun to bed or are you just happy to see me?" I joked turning around so we were facing each other.

"I'm ecstatic to see you and wake up next to you"

"I would hope so or do you have another knocked up girlfriend you'd rather-"

"Don't even go there" he protested cutting me off right before crashing his lips against mine, I smiled into the kiss as he pulled me up to straddle his lap.

"Should we really be doing this, were in the middle of a hunt-"

"Like that's ever stopped us before" he argued attempting to kiss me again but I leaned back pushing against his chest. "What's wrong?"

"It's just Sam and Jo are out there-"

"Evie come on, we've literally had sex with Sam asleep in the bed next to us so tell me what's really going on"

"Alright fine" I sighed exhaling deeply. "It's…my body"

"Your body?" he asked tilting his head in that adorable confused way. "It can't be your time of the month-"

"Dean be serious please" I replied rolling my eyes at him. "I mean like this and these" I pointed at my stomach and breasts which were larger than before. "They're not getting any smaller and we haven't exactly been intimate since we found out I was pregnant and I can't help think it's because you don't find me attractive-"

"Hey whoa when have I ever given you a reason to doubt that I don't find you beautiful"

"Dean-"

"Evelyn Singer you are the sexist, beautiful and most alluring woman I have ever met and no changes to your body is ever going to change that for me" I smiled hearing him say that.

"You sure about that?" I asked and his response was to grab the hem of the shirt I was wearing and pulled it over my head and I didn't resist but once it was gone I was a little self-conscious.

"Your beautiful and if anything I love your body right now especially those" he replied nodding to my breasts and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Suck up"

"Complainer" he shot back laughing as he sat up so he could crash his lips back against mine as the rest of our clothes came off and we made love…a lot.

Once we were both well spent we pulled on fresh clothes after a quick shower then walked out of the bedroom seeing Jo sitting at the table twirling her knife in her hand again already up and back to work.

"Morning princesses" she smiled up at us as we walked out.

"Where's Sam?" was the first thing Dean asked her.

"Went to get coffee"

"Great" I mumbled since that no doubt meant he'd get me some decaffeinated and healthy, I loved Sam but his insistence that I had to cut out coffee and anything he deemed unhealthy for the baby was driving me nuts. "Did you sleep at all?" I asked Jo since she didn't look like she had.

"I didn't, just been going over everything" she replied as I took a seat with Dean standing behind me placing his hands on my shoulders kneading them while Jo continued to twirl the same dagger she had been yesterday, Dean suddenly moved grabbing his duffel bag and pulled out one of his knives pulling it out of it's sheath and holding it out towards her with the handle towards her.

"Here"

"What's this for?" she asked him confused taking it.

"It'll work a lot better than that little pig-sticker you're twirling around" Dean replied and I turned to stare back at him with a frown since I knew the real meaning behind the dagger Jo had been playing with this entire time so when she held it out towards him I saw him take it and look at the engraved initials on the blade.

"William Anthony Harvelle" Jo read out with tears brimming in her eyes.

"Sorry, my mistake" Dean said handing it back to her taking his back putting it back into the sheath before placing it back into his duffel.

"What do you…what do you remember about your dad?" Jo suddenly asked looking at Dean. "I mean what's the first thing that pops into your head?" she asked him and Dean shook his head. "Come on, tell me" she encouraged.

"I was six or seven and he took me shooting for the first time you know bottles on a fence that kind of thing, I bulls-eyed every one of them" Dean told her moving to sit on the chair beside me and I smiled at his memory as it made me think about what he would be like as a father, if he was anything like my dad or his he'd be a great one. "He gave me this smile, like…I don't know"

"He must have been proud" Jo replied smiling at him and Dean returned a small smile of his own.

"What about your dad?" Dean asked her.

"I was still in pig-tails when my dad died but I remember him coming home from a hunt, he'd burst through that door like Steve McQueen or something and he'd sweep me up in his arms and I'd breathe in that old leather jacket of his and my mom who was sour and pissed from the minute he left she started smiling again and we were…we were a family" she replied and Dean and I turned to each other sharing a look. "You wanna know why I wanna do the job?" she asked and we turned back to her. "For him, its my way of being close to him now tell me what's so wrong with that?" she asked.

"Nothing" Dean and I replied at the same time just before Sam walked in.

"Where's the coffee?" Dean asked him straight away.

"There are cops outside" Sam replied. "Another girl disappeared" he added and we all looked around sharing looks.

Dean left to find out what went down and who went missing while Sam, Jo and I stayed back to look more into the buildings history hoping to find any new information because none of this was making a lick of sense.

"Theresa Ellis, apartment 2-F her boyfriend reported her missing around dawn" Dean announced coming back shutting the door behind him before walking towards where we all were hunched over the table with photos, files and the building blueprints.

"And her apartment?" I asked once he came to stand beside me.

"Cracks all over the plaster, walls, ceiling, there was ectoplasm too"

"Between that and tuft of hair, I'd say the suckers coming from the walls" Sam commented.

"Yeah but who is it?" I asked looking around. "Buildings history is totally clean"

"Maybe were looking in the wrong place" Jo replied grabbing a photo holding it up.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked her.

"Check this out" she turned the photo she'd grabbed so we could see but it didn't look like anything special just an empty field.

"An empty field?" Sam said shaking his head not getting it either.

"It's where this building was built, take a look at the one next door…the windows" Jo clarified to help us see what she'd seen.

"Bars" I stated when I saw it.

"We're next door to a prison?" Dean asked and she shrugged before ringing Ash since he could get the information a lot faster than we could.

"Thanks Ash and if you breathe a word of this to my mom…that's right I will, with pilers" we heard Jo say before she hung up and I couldn't help laughing. "Okay Moyamensing prison built in 1835, torn down in 1963 and get this they used to execute people by hanging them in the empty field next door" I scoffed impressed.

"Well then we need a list of all the people executed there" Sam replied.

"Ash is already on it" Jo argued so we nodded and could only wait before Ash finally sent the list through and it was a lot longer than we anticipated.

"A hundred fifty-seven names?" Sam asked as shocked as we all were as he scanned through the list.

"We gotta narrow that down" Dean replied stating the obvious.

"Yeah" we both agreed with him anyway.

"Or else were gonna be digging up a hell of a lot of stiffs" Dean added and I frowned at the thought but frowned when Sam clicked on one of the names.

"Herman Webster Mudgett?" Sam asked himself.

"Yeah?" Jo asked him not following.

"Wasn't that H. H Holmes' real name?" Sam asked looking at me and Dean.

"You gotta be kidding me" Dean replied and we shared a look before we went into further detail on H. H Holmes murders finding a news article that confirmed that he was killed in this field. "Yup, Holmes was executed at Moyamensing May 7th 1896" Dean read looking up at Dean once he was done.

"H. H Holmes' himself" Sam replied smiling to himself. "Come on, I mean what are the odds"

"Who is this guy?" Jo asked us.

"The term 'multi-murderer' they coined it to describe Holmes, he was America's first serial killer before anybody knew what a serial killer was" Dean replied.

"He confessed to 27 murders but some put the death toll at over a hundred" Sam added sounding almost a little too thrilled.

"And his victim of choice: pretty petite blonds, he uh…he used chloroform to kill them" Dean said before looking up with his eyes widening. "Which is what I smelled in the hallway last night, at his place cops found human remains…bone fragments and long locks of bloody blond hair, boy you sure know how to pick them" Dean added looking over at Jo.

"We just find the bones, salt them and burn them right?" Jo asked us.

"Well its not that easy" I spoke up remembering one of the most memorable things I knew about Holmes. "His body is buried in town but it's encased in a couple tons of concrete"

"What…why?" Jo asked.

"The story goes that he didn't want anybody mutilating his corpse because you know that's what he used to do" Dean replied.

"You know something?" Sam suddenly said then scoffed and stood up. "We might have an ever bigger problem than that"

"How does this get bigger?" Jo asked him.

"Holmes built an apartment building in Chicago, they called it the murder castle the whole place was a death factory they had trapdoors, acid vats, quicklime pits, he built these secret chambers inside the walls he'd lock his victims in keep them alive for days some he'd suffocate others he let starve to death"

"So Theresa could still be alive, she could be inside these walls?" Jo asked us.

"We need sledgehammers, crowbars we gotta smash these walls anywhere thick enough to hide a girl…Evie your with me this time"

"What why?" I asked him surprised he wasn't insisting Jo was with him.

"Just because" he replied but I didn't miss the look he sent my way…more so my hair meaning now he was even more worried about the fact that I'd dyed it blonde because it meant this sick ghost was after me as well.

"Jo go with Dean and Evie as well, I'll be fine on my own" Sam added making both Jo and I roll our eyes.

"Chauvinist asses" I cursed seeing both of them glare at me but I just smiled innocently moving to get the sledge hammers and Dean was right there with me as we went down to the Impala.

"Evie-"

"I know the drill already Dean, stay by your side and don't do anything stupid I'm not an idiot and you've drilled it into my head enough times over the last few weeks if not years" he rolled his eyes at me but I saw the hint of a smile on his face as he opened up the trunk and pulled out everything we'd need.

"Well listen to it this time, okay especially now" I nodded my head grabbing the crowbar off him to lend a hand as he closed the trunk then we returned to the apartment and busted a hole into one of the walls and the three of us slipped inside while Sam went to the first floor to check.

Dean was leading the way with a flashlight and his EMF with me behind him and Jo behind me on the phone to Sam so that we were in contact with each other, it was a really tight squeeze especially for Dean but less so for me and Jo despite the extra pounds I'd been putting on lately.

"Okay, call us as soon as you check the southeast wall" we heard Jo say before she hung up. "Sam's almost done with the first floor" she told us and I saw Dean jump having hit some cobwebs making me laugh a little. "Hasn't found Jack-squat either" we turned another corner but Dean stopped.

"What is it?" I asked trying to see around him.

"It's too narrow, I can't go any further" he replied trying to turn around.

"Let me see" I protested and pushed my way forward hugging the wall to slip past him.

"What…what are you doing?" Dean asked then groaned. "Should have cleaned the pipes more" he added and I turned to look at him over my shoulder.

"What?" I asked having heard him.

"I…wish the pipes were clean" he replied trying to play it off.

"Shut up" I elbowed him in the rips hearing Jo snickering behind us. "We can fit in there" I added talking about me and Jo.

"What…you's arent going in there by yourselves"

"You got a better idea?" Jo asked him backing me up.

"The…" he cut himself off meaning he had nothing so I pushed forward anyway. "Eve no" he tried to grab my arm but I was already out of reach. "Evie I'm serious get back here" I ignored him.

"I'll go with her" I heard Jo say and Dean grunt again as she pushed past him as well following behind me as we narrowly fit and found out way past the narrow turning a corner and continued on following the passage before my phone rang and I rolled my eyes since he couldn't give us a little bit of faith and trust.

_"Where are you?" _Dean demanded as soon as I picked up and Jo went around me to take the lead.

"By the north wall" I replied following behind her until we hit a dead end but saw there was an opening that would take us down to the lower floor. "We're about to head down an air duct" I relayed to Dean as Jo started making her way down.

_"No, no, no stay up here" _he protested.

"Dean we have to find this girl, don't we?" I shot back at him. "We're okay"

_"Evelyn no" _I rolled my eyes. _"Come back this way" _he ordered but Jo dropped and I looked down.

"Uh little late for that" I told him seeing Jo gesturing me down but I wasn't sure I could do that.

"Come on" she urged.

_"Evelyn I'm not kidding around" _Dean said in my ear and I sighed.

"Dean I'm okay" I protested then carefully followed Jo down the arid cut.

_"Son of a bitch, alright I'm heading to you's and next time I'm handcuffing you to me" _I rolled my eyes jumping the little bit down landing next to Jo, we started walking trying to squeeze between some pipes but we turned hearing a noise coming from beside our heads and saw the black goo suddenly come pouring out of the walls.

"Oh god" Jo and I cursed at the same time.

_"What is it?" _I heard Dean ask but wasn't able to reply as a ghostly hand suddenly came out towards us and everything went black.

Dean's POV

"Eve?" I asked hearing nothing but static. "Evelyn?!" I heard a scream reply and took off down the stairs to the next floor then looked around for the right wall. "Eve, Jo?" I asked hoping and praying to hear a reply but got nothing so I swung the sledgehammer and put a hole in the wall before sticking my head in looking around and my eyes settled on Eve's phone sitting on the ground. "Eve!" I yelled again hoping she was just messing with me. "Jo!" deep down though I knew she wasn't.

I turned and ran down the hall in haste to figure out something as I tried not to panic, I shouldn't have let them go alone…stupid and now I could lose everything, I stopped when I crashed into someone ready to apologize and explain the sledgehammer but was relieved but not relived when it was Sam.

"Whoa!"

"He's got Eve and Jo" I told him before I continued walking.

"What, how'd that happen?" he asked following me.

"I wasn't with them!" I exclaimed. "I left 'em alone, damn it!"

"Okay, okay look we'll find them" he argued trying to calm me down.

"Where?" I snapped.

"Inside the walls" he replied as if that was going to give me any reassurance.

"We've been inside the walls all night, none of the other girls are there, they won't either!" I argued as we went back to the apartment.

"Okay lets take a beat and think about this, maybe we got Holmes' m.o. wrong" Sam said heading to our research.

"Yeah well we better frigging think fast" I added right as my phone and pulled it out. "Yeah"

_"You lied to me, she's there" _Ellen said straight away.

"Ellen" I turned to look back at Sam.

_"Oh Ash told me everything, he's a genius but he folds like a cheap suit now you put my damn daughter on the phone" _

"She's gonna have to call you back, she's taking care of feminine business" I shook my head cause that sounded so weak.

_"Yeah right, where is she?" _I sighed hesitating. _"Where is she!" _Ellen yelled and I knew I couldn't lie.

"Look we'll get her back" I told her knowing it wasn't going to placate her anymore than Sam's attempts had placated me.

_"Get her back, back from what?" _

"The spirit we're hunting, it took her and Evie" I told her barely containing my own worry.

_"Oh my god"_

"She'll be okay I promise" I told her knowing again that nothing I said was going to help.

_"You promise?" _she asked. _"That is not the first time I've heard that from a Winchester" _I frowned confused.

"What?"

_"If anything happens to her-" _

"It won't, I won't let it…Ellen I'm sorry I really am"

_"I'm taking the first flight out, I'll be there in a few hours and I'm calling Bobby" _she said then hung up before I could say anything.

"Damn it!" I exclaimed turning to face Sam again.

"Don't beat yourself up, there's nothing you could've done" Sam said again trying to help but nothing would until I had Evie back and I knew Jo was okay.

"Tell me you got something or I'm a dead man" I asked him knowing that I was if we didn't find them, one Ellen would kill me and two Bobby would likely help her finish the job.

"Uh maybe" he replied nodding sounding too thrilled. "Look…you look at the layout of the Holmes' murder castle there's other torture chambers inside the walls right?" I nodded muttering 'right' "But there's one we haven't considered yet, the one in his basement"

"This building doesn't have a basement" I told him not seeing how any of this was gonna help get them back.

"Your right it doesn't but I just noticed this, beneath the foundation looks like part of an old sewer system that hasn't been used for-"

"Let's go" I told him before he could even finish and headed for the door.

Evie's POV

I felt myself slowly start coming to and my eyes fluttered open only to met by almost darkness and I gasped lifting my arms to feel around and took note of every detail I could and it was enough to make me start hyperventilating when I realised I was in a small box of some kind which sent my claustrophobia into hyper drive, I don't know why I had always been afraid of tight enclosed spaces it just appeared out of the blue one day when I was six.

I remember the first attack like it was yesterday especially at a time like this, Dean, Sam and I were playing hide 'n hunt a came we'd came up with to further teach ourselves our family legacies and I was hiding in the upstairs closet back at home when the door wouldn't open and I remember feeling like the walls were just closing in much like they were now and I'd screamed out for help which came from my dad kicking the door down and pulling me into his arms but I knew this wasn't the case this time so I continued to hyperventilate before trying to calm myself down but before I could I heard something clang from outside whatever holding box I was in and I peered out the small slit.

"Hello?" I heard someone call out.

"Jo?" I called back trying to keep my breathing under control.

"Evie?" she replied.

"Yeah" I responded right before we heard sniffling and more sounds coming from one of the other containments.

"Is…is anybody there?" a new voice called out that I didn't recognize.

"Your names Theresa?" Jo asked.

"Yes" the girl replied and I sighed since some rescue this turned out to be.

"This won't make you feel better but we're here to rescue you" Jo said and I leaned back since just looking out was enough to make me want to pass out again because it reminded me I was trapped.

"Oh god…he's out there, he's gonna kill us" Theresa panicked.

"No he won't, we're getting out" Jo argued and I nodded knowing that I couldn't panic right now.

"She's right, our friends are looking for us they'll find us" I added not knowing who I was really trying to placate here but I meant it because Dean wouldn't stop looking until he did and I didn't care once he did and got to hear the 'I told you so' because anything was better than this, Dean refusing to talk to me was better than this.

"Oh god, he's here!" Theresa screamed when we heard footsteps and I inched back towards the slit to look out hoping it was Dean and Sam.

"Shh…just be quiet" Jo told her and she listened making an unsettling silence fill the room as I looked around for any sign of what the noise was from and judging my the quietness it definitely wasn't my boys coming to the rescue because Dean would be screaming at this point.

A loud ear piercing scream suddenly started and I knew straight away it was Jo so I hit my fists against the metal door hoping to draw it's attention away from her but it never came for me and other then Jo's screams it was silent again.

"Jo…Jo, what happened?!" I screamed out to her. "Jo!" I kicked my foot against it.

"He…he grabbed my hair ripping some off"

"Son of a bitch" I cursed kicking at the door again because we couldn't sit around and wait for them to find us.

"Your baby's first words are going to be that phase" Jo said trying to make light of this shit but it wasn't not working.

"I…can't…be…stuck…in…here…any…longer!" I said kicking with each word.

"Still claustrophobic?" Jo asked but I didn't reply and instead felt my breaths start coming out in short again.

"Oh god, this is…this is all my fault I should've listened to Dean…I can't….I can't do this anymore"

"Eve…Evie…Evelyn!" Jo called out when I wasn't listening and I finally calmed down enough to listen. "We'll be okay, we'll get out of this and you can apologize to Dean all you like"

"He's gonna…chain me to baby from now on, he's neve gonna trust me!" I couldn't stop it was all just coming out like word vomit. "He's just starting to come around to the baby and I had to go and do this…I've probably lost it and he's never going to forgive me, he'll hate me-"

"Evelyn stop, your fine…your both fine okay, Dean loves you and he's not going hate you, he could never hate you, now you need to shut the hell up so I can think" I was surprised by her outburst and for the fact that it seemed to work but more so could he was back and talking into Jo's compartment again and I wondered the tiniest bit on why he wasn't interested in me…maybe because I wasn't a natural blond…could ghosts know that shit. "Go to hell!" I heard Jo yell before silence and then a scream from Holmes'. "How do you like that, pure iron you creepy ass son of a bitch!" I scoffed.

"Now who's saying it" I joked more so to keep myself from slipping back into a panic attack now he was gone again. "Jo, you okay?" I asked her.

"Yeah"

"Is he gone?" Theresa asked and I'd almost forgotten she was here…some hero rescue this was.

"I don't know…I…" Jo started to reply but cut herself off with another scream.

"Jo!" I called kicking out again especially as I heard Holmes' ghost 'shushing' when Jo's screams stopped. "Hey over here you son of a bitch!"

"Hey!" I heard someone yell and my eyes lit up knowing that voice anywhere, a gunshot went off and Holmes disappeared with a scream. "Evelyn!" Dean called out at the same time Sam called out for Jo.

"Here" I called out to him hitting the door of the one I was in and saw Dean fast approaching it grabbing something to pry the locks off.

"Come on!" he exclaimed when they resisted but he finally got them unlocked. "Sam" he called out and handed his tool over to Sam before opening the door and helped me out pulling me straight into his arms cupping the back of my head pulling me as tight against his as he dared.

"Dean" I cried letting the tears fall, I usually would protest this but everything hit me harder this time which I could probably blame on the pregnancy hormones but right now I didn't care about being seen as weakness.

"Are you okay?" he asked not even letting me go.

"I…I don't know" I replied honestly and felt his whole body tense understanding the meaning behind it.

"You're okay" he assured me but I could tell it was also a hopeful pray from himself. "Your both okay" I couldn't respond to that.

"You alright?" we heard Sam ask Jo.

"Been better" she coughed out as Dean and I let go of each other but he kept my hand in his as we watched Sam move over to the one Theresa was in and he pried that door open as well. "Let's get the hell out of here before he comes back"

"Actually I don't think your leaving here just yet" Dean told her and I turned to meet his eyes confused and shocked.

"What?" Jo asked sounding just the same.

"Remember when I said you being bait was a bad plan?" he replied looking at her. "Now it's kind of the only one we got" he added before turning back to Sam seeing Theresa all over him taking comfort that he'd rescued her.

We got Theresa out before returning with Dean explaining how his plan was going to go, Jo was going to sit in the room and wait for Holmes to appear again and into just the right spot which he did slowly creeping up behind Jo.

"Now!" Dean yelled out and Jo moved for cover as Dean and Sam both fired hitting the ropes keeping up the bag of rock salt we'd set up and the salt fell out completing the circle of salt that trapped Holmes in as Dean quickly pulled Jo the rest of the way out closing the grate as Holmes screamed and panicked from being trapped.

"Scream all you want you dick but there's no way your stepping over that salt!" Jo screamed at him making me smile since she just might be a hunter yet.

We let another door slam down hopefully trapping him for all eternity before returning to the surface and it never felt so good to see and feel sunlight, Dean quickly disappeared saying he needed to get something leaving me with Jo and Sam.

"So this job as glamorous as you thought it would be?" Sam asked pacing around to stand beside Jo.

"Well except for all the pee-your-pants terror, yeah sure but that Theresa girls gonna live a life because of us, it's worth it isn't it?" she asked and all I could do was nod since that had always been the best part about this job.

"Yeah, yeah it is" Sam agreed with words.

"Hey what if somebody finds that sewer down there?" Jo suddenly asked looking back down at the sewer entrance. "Or a storm washes the salt away?"

"Both very fine points which is why we're waiting here" Sam replied.

"For what?" Jo and I asked at the same time and our response didn't come from Sam but the cement truck backing towards us.

"For that" Sam replied then guided Dean back. "Ho!" he called out when the pourer was over the hole, Dean jumped out coming over to us as Sam set up the pourer pointing it straight down the hole.

"You ripped off a cement truck?" Jo asked him.

"I'll give it back" Dean shrugged before going over and flipped the switch that sent thousands of gallons of cement down the hole sealing it off hopefully forever. "Well that ought to keep him down there till hell freezes over" Dean added before swinging his arm over my shoulders pulling me against him again and once again I didn't protest resting my head against his chest breathing in his gunpower and aftershave scent that was iconically Dean and that I loved so much.

We found a motel to rest for the night and after a long hot shower I was laying in bed with Dean pressed up against his chest, we'd once again had to see a doctor with us saying I'd fallen over and just being paranoid new parents and got checked on but the doctor we saw assured us that everything was fine but it didn't seem to ease any of my worry or Dean's because we both knew now more than ever that if something didn't change I was going to lose this baby but neither of us was ready to say anything so we were laid up in silence and for once it was awkward so I knew I had to be the one to speak up first.

"I'm sorry" I apologized running my fingers in random patterns against his stomach as I laid against his side head on his shoulder.

"For?" he pressed.

"For not listening to you, for putting my life and that of our unborn baby in danger, for being stupidly reckless for no reason that my own selfishness because I haven't wanted to admit that things are changing, that I'm not becoming utterly and completely useless, for letting my fears that without hunting you wouldn't need me-" I couldn't stop, it was coming up like word vomit again and I would have kept going admitting everything if he didn't cup his hand over my mouth.

"I'll always need you Eve so don't you ever think that there would ever be a time where I don't need you and as for the rest I think it sounds like you've punished yourself enough but from now on I'm handcuffing you to 'Baby's' steering wheel and confiscating all your bobby pins, paperclips…anything else that hair brained mind can come up with to do this again"

"I just never wanted us to change but we have, nothing is the same and I don't know how I fit in your life anymore Dean"

"You fit exactly where you are now, I can't do any of this without you Evie"

"Yes you could, in fact you'd do it better because you wouldn't have to worry about me all the time…your dad was right, mine was right we arent right for each other-"

"Hey don't talk like that okay, nobody can be right about us except us and I for one know that everything about us is right because without you I got nothing"

"You have Sam" I argued.

"Not in the same way, I love Sam he's my brother but nothing compares to how much I love you Eve"

"I love you too Dean but-" I was cut off by someone knocking on the door and Dean groaned hating the interruption as he got up and headed towards the door.

"Sam this better be-" he cut off so I turned and saw Ellen standing there and her expression sent me all the way back to my teens, she was one pissed off momma bear.

"Where is she!?" she demanded glaring at Dean and it looks could kill he'd be dead on the floor.

"Uh…next door" Dean replied sounding nervous and with a hint of fear.

"Get dressed, you're driving us back right now!" she told him before leaving and Dean turned to me but I just shrugged and got dressed pulling jeans and one of Dean's shirts on stuffing the rest of my belongings messily into my duffel bag as Dean did the same before walking out seeing the rest already waiting by the Impala and we all got in, in silence and it stayed that way the entire drive until Dean so stupidly disturbed it.

"Boy you really weren't kidding about flying out, were you?" I rolled my eyes looking between Sam and Jo as we were squished in the back seat since Ellen had taken the front especially as Ellen didn't reply or even look his way. "How about we listen to some music?" Dean said after breathing out heavily and turned the radio on only for Ellen to turn it straight back off and Jo, Sam and I shared more looks. "This is gonna be a long drive"

It was morning by the time we arrived back at the Roadhouse and Ellen was straight out of the car going around to Jo's side pulling her out along with her bag and headed straight inside with Dean, Sam and I following despite me knowing that right now we should just leave Ellen be.

"Ellen" Dean called out stopping her. "This is my fault okay, I lied to you and I'm sorry but Jo did good out there, I think her dad would be proud"

"Don't you dare say that, not you" Ellen said cutting him off and I frowned grabbing Dean's hand ready to drag him out because Ellen's look honestly was scaring the crap out of me right now, I'd never seen her this angry. "I need a moment with my daughter alone and Evelyn I suggest you call your father" my eyes widened realizing she'd bloody told him.

We walked out without another word and I sighed pulling out my phone that Dean had returned having found it the wall when Holmes grabbed us and I pressed the third number key which speed dialed dad's home phone and as if he was waiting for my call it picked up within the first ring.

_"Evelyn Robin Singer" _I flinched as always when he used my full name. _"What the hell are you thinking kid?!" _

"Look dad-"

_"Don't 'look dad' me, I heard from Ellen that Dean had put your life-"_

"Whoa hold up Dean didn't put my life in danger in fact it was me, I stupidly put myself in danger so don't blame Dean but I promise this isn't gonna happen again-"

_"Your right it isn't because your coming home and there is no arguing about this, I will track you down and drag you-" _

"Dad just calm down" I cut him off. "One you need to watch your blood pressure and two you can't physically drag me back, I'm twenty five-"

_"I don't care Evelyn, you are pregnant and your not taking it seriously so you need a major life correction" _

"Dad believe me I know I screwed up and I've already promised Dean that I won't do it again and I meant it…I could have lost the baby and that shocked me into realizing that I can't continue hunting" I replied and saw Dean's eyes widen since we hadn't gotten to finish our conversation last night so I hadn't even gotten to tell him this. "That doesn't mean I'm coming home though, from now on I'm strictly research bound and I don't leave our motel room except for food and never without escort" I added looking at Dean the entire time really talking to him then my Dad. "And if I fail to do so then and only then will you be allowed to drag me all the way to Sioux Falls dad"

_"Evelyn-"_

"Give me one more chance daddy" I cut him off and purposely through the 'daddy' card in their knowing it was the old man's weak spot when it came to him doing what I wanted. "I can't be apart from Dean"

_"I hate this" _I heard him say and knew I won. _"Just be careful babycakes, I don't want to lose you or my grandchild" _

"I know daddy and I promise no more risks, I swear" I replied then said goodbye and hung up.

"Suck up" Dean said as soon as I'd hung up and I looked up seeing him smirking.

"Complainer" I shot back at him before sharing a small laugh. "I meant it thought, from now on I'm only on the research team"

"I'll hold you too it Shortstack" he wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me to him pressing his lips to my forehead leaving a soft gentle kiss before stepping back right as the door to the Roadhouse slammed open and Jo came storming outside and took one look at us before heading in another direction.

"Jo?" I called pulling out of Dean's arms to follow her and Dean followed me.

"That bad, huh?" he asked her.

"Not right now" she replied.

"What happened?" Dean continued to press but I sensed something wasn't right, I'd never seen Jo like this either. "Hey talk to us?" Dean went to grab her arm but she threw her arm away from his.

"Get off me!" she exclaimed.

"Sorry, see you around" Dean said grabbing my hand pulling me towards the Impala.

"Dean…Evie" Jo called us back so we stopped turning back to her. "Turns out my dad had a partner on his last hunt, funny he usually worked alone this guy did too…but guess my father figured he could trust him, mistake the guy screwed up got my dad killed"

"What does this have to do with-?" Dean started to ask her not seeing the same thing I'd realised as soon as she started.

"It was your father Dean!" she exclaimed cutting his question off.

"What?" Dean asked disbelief clear in his voice.

"Why do you think John never came back, never told you about us because he couldn't look my mother in the eye after that, that's why" Jo replied ready to cry at any moment.

"Jo-" I started stepping towards her to console her.

"Just…just get out of here" Jo cut me off stopping me in my tracks before she turned and walked away leaving me stunned, I hadn't known any more than she had but it had me thinking whether it was why my dad stopped bringing me up here too, had this also resulted in the falling out between Ellen and my dad because we stayed friends with John, I had to talk to my dad about this see if he knew about this.

* * *

**A/N: Tell me what you think about Evie's decision, do you think she should've went back to Sioux Falls. **


	29. S2 Ep 7 - The Usual Suspects

**THE USUAL SUSPECTS**

* * *

**Evie's POV**

This could not get any worse, it had already been harder than I thought than to leave Dean and Sam to do all the hunt stuff and stay back at the motel but now it had turned into an already worse circumstance given that the moment that I stepped out for food I came back to find a full on swat team advancing straight for our room which Sam was in.

I knew I should have probably gone in there given we if the Winchesters were going on we all went down together but I also knew that this had to be serious for swat to be crashing down on us so I sank into the shadows and watched Sam get taken away before I got the hell out of there.

Dean, Sam and I had plans for situations like this just like we had secret code words so I found the nearest phone booth that had a yellow pages and found the first motel listed ripping the page out and went there walking in to the office seeing an middle aged man sitting behind the desk drinking a beer and watching a small TV so I rang the bell on the desk making him look up.

"Hi, I'd like to check in, " he smiled and it instantly made me recoil.

"Sure thing" he stood up grabbing the books and practically slapped it down in front of me. "Will that be a single queen"

"Actually no, two queens my husband and his brother are joining me shortly" I replied and saw his expression fall instantly.

"Alright then" he grabbed a pen and handed it to me. "Will that be cash or credit?"

"Cash" I replied since no doubt all the credit cards were frozen by now then quickly signed the book 'Jim Rockford' it was a codename so we knew how to find each other.

"Jim?" the guy asked seeing it.

"It's short for Jimena, problem?" I snapped at him but he just shook his head so I rolled my eyes and slapped a few hundred onto the bench seeing his eyes widen. "We'll be staying a few days"

"Okay here is the key, enjoy your stay with us" I nodded taking the keys from him and left without another word heading up to the room but once I got there I had no idea what to do next but the more worrying thing was that I didn't know what was going on with my two boys so I did what any normal person would do and started pacing desperately trying to rack my brain for ways to get them out.

"Okay…okay…okay come on Evelyn you have to think, just think…Dean was heading to Karen's the last you talked to him…the spirit killed her husband so maybe it went after her" my eyes widened in realization. "Holy shit no!" I ran towards the TV and grabbed the remote flipping it onto a local news channel and saw they were covering the story of Anthony Giles, the man we'd originally came here for.

**Flashback - ****_3 days ago_**

_I sat beside Dean at coffee shop while Sam had run in to grab us coffee while Dean and I waited outside with Dean mesmerized in a paper not listening to a word I was saying making me roll my eyes because if I wanted to talk to a brick wall I would have. _

_"…and that's when I realised that we're pregnant with twins" _

_"Mmhmm that's great" he nodded and I raised my eyebrow at him especially when his head snapped up finally realizing what I'd said. "Wait what?" I rolled my eyes once again right as Sam showed up with our coffees and placed the one labelled decaf in front of me._

_"Come on Sam seriously" I protested glaring up at him but his response was to only shrug so I rolled my eyes at him as Sam sat down handing Dean his coffee. _

_"Anthony Giles" Dean suddenly said folding up the newspaper and took the pen out of his mouth, I hated that habit of his whenever he concentrated that he'd chew on a pen and ruin them all, the countless of pens I'd had to throw out because he'd pretty much chewed the end off and if it wasn't for it he'd have ink poisoning. _

_"Who's Anthony Giles?" Sam asked him. _

_"A Baltimore lawyer, working late at his office check it out" Dean replied as he took the lid off his coffee and the smell wafted my way making my mouth water for actual coffee, I was so sick in tired Sam's decaffeinated crap._

_"His throat was slit but the room was clean…huh" Sam read but I wasn't paying attention eyeing off Dean sipping at his perfect flat black coffee. "…no DNA or prints" _

_"Keep reading it gets better" Dean told him then turned towards me seeing me eyeing off his coffee and smirked looking up at Sam who was looking down at the paper so he quickly passed me his coffee and I smiled wasting no time in taking a few sips before handing it back to him. _

_"…'Security cameras failed to capture footage of the assailant'…" Sam read looking up right as the coast was clear meaning he hadn't seen Dean sneak me his coffee. _

_"So I'm thinking either somebody tampered with the tape-"_

_"Or it's an invisible killer" Sam finished for Dean who smiled and pointed his agreement at him. _

_"My favorite kind" he said putting the lid back onto his coffee. "What do you think Scully, check it out?" he added smiling at Sam making me laugh. _

_"I'm not Scully, if anyone's Scully she is" Sam argued. _

_"No I'm Skinner since we both know I'm the boss here" I smirked at them. _

_"And I'm Mulder, you're the red-headed woman Sam" Dean added as we stood to leave laughing at Sam's expression. _

**_Back to Present_**

The boys had relayed everything they'd found out about the case so I just had to figure out where they got up to and the last thing they told me was Karen Giles said that Anthony Giles had been seeing a woman with dark red eyes so they went to Anthony's office for more and they found a word printed out hundreds of times over and over…Dana Shulps but that's as far as the name went since they didn't find any other mention of her in any of Anthony's files and no mention of any Dana Shulps that had died tragic which would result in a vengeful spirit after Sam investigated that chain.

Dean had left him at Anthony's office trying to crack Anthony's computers personal files while he went to Karen's and judging by the news now reporting that she too met a bloody demise I had a feeling I knew the reason behind Dean and Sam's arrest which meant…I don't know.

"Oh kiddo this family is doomed" I rubbed my stomach knowing that I had to get them out of there…how I had no flipping idea.

* * *

**Sam's POV**

"…then Dean went back to Karen's place to check up on her" I told the detective after telling her the false story we always came up with for every case just for this situation. "I mean you know she'd been pretty upset earlier"

"So why didn't you go with him?" she asked me.

"I just went back to the motel" I shrugged a little thankful Evelyn had gone out for food at that very moment. "How'd you know I was there, by the way?" I asked shooting a question back at her.

"We found the motel matchbook on your brother when we arrested him" she pulled out an evidence bag with a motel matchbook inside. "Let's quit fooling around now you were with your brother the whole time you were in Baltimore and you's had a girl with you…were still looking for her, why did you all separate now?" she asked and I frowned since I'd kind of hoped they hadn't even known about Evie. "Your brother left you to go murder Karen"

"He didn't kill anyone" I insisted and she hit her hand down against the desk.

"I heard the 911 call, Karen was terrified she said someone was in the house"

* * *

**Evie's POV**

I was still pacing the room endlessly trying to rack my brain for any way to help the boys out without throwing myself on their radar before I suddenly stopped as I recalled one piece of evidence the boys hadn't had the chance to figure out…Dana Shulps.

I sat down at the table grabbing the complimentary motel stationary and wrote it down staring down at it since it didn't make any real sense especially when there was no violent deaths with that name…so maybe it wasn't a name.

"Anagram!" I exclaimed then started playing around with the letters trying to find anything else that made more sense but to no avail. "Argh I'm useless…where's Sam when I need him" I spoke aloud right as someone knocked on the door instantly making me tense and reach for my gun that I'd luckily taken with me and walked towards the door hiding it behind my back as I flipped the handle down opening it eyes widening when I saw Sam standing on the other side. "Sam!" I threw my arms around his neck hugging him hearing his laugh as he hugged me back. "How are you here?" I asked him stepping back letting him into the room and quickly closed the door behind him chancing one look back making sure another swat team wasn't following him.

"Dean gave me the signal, I climbed out the window and figured you'd be here" he replied and I couldn't help a small smile.

"Let me guess 'Hilts' and 'McQueen'?" I asked and he nodded looking down at the table seeing my work.

"Seems like you were handling well"

"Are you kidding me, I'll never repeat this to anyone but I seriously was just asking the universe where you were when I needed you and you showed up" he laughed.

"Don't worry I won't hold it against you, your used to being on the fighting side with Dean"

"How is he?" I asked suddenly concerned.

"I didn't see him but it didn't sound good, they caught him red-handed at Karen's place right over her dead body so it's bad" I groaned shaking my head. "He did figure out the words through, it's a street 'Ashland'"

"Ashland?" I asked confused looking down at the letters. "That doesn't make sense, what about the extra letters"

"I don't know but we'll figure it out" Sam replied and I laughed nodding my head and we got to work.

* * *

**Dean's POV**

I was so bored sitting here but it did let my mind wander to Evie and Sam, he'd no doubt met up with her by now and they'd be working hard to figure out the words and the rest of the case while I was stuck here probably waiting for the inevitable conviction…I looked up when the door opened and I saw the woman cop come in closing the door behind her.

"Can we make this quick, I'm a little tired" I told her just so over this whole thing. "It's been a long day with your partner assaulting me and all"

"I wanna know more about that stuff you were talking about earlier" she replied.

"Time Life, Mysteries of the Unknown…look it up" I responded not at all caring anymore.

"Let's pretend for the moment you're not entirely insane" I shrugged at her. "What would one of these things be doing here?"

"A vengeful spirit?" I asked clarifying and she nodded. "Well they're created by violent deaths and then they come back for a reason, usually a nasty one like revenge on the people that hurt them"

"And uh…these spirits they're capable of killing people?" she asked rubbing her neck which kind of reminded me a little of Eve since she did that a lot when she got nervous but that's when I noticed the marks on her wrists.

"Where did you get that?" I asked looking at them remembering seeing the same marks on Karen when I saw her body.

"I don't know" she replied lifting her sleeve to show me the marks better. "It wasn't there before" there was only one way she'd have those marks.

"You've seen it, haven't you?" I asked her. "The spirit?"

"How did you know?"

"Because Karen had the same bruises on her wrists and I'm willing to bet that if you look at Giles' autopsy photos he's got them too, its got something to do with this spirit I don't know what" she turned to face the one-way glass to stare at her reflection. "I know…you think your going crazy, well lets skip that part shall we because the last two people who saw this thing died pretty soon after, you hear me?"

"You think I'm going to die?" she asked turning back to face me.

"You need to go to Sam, he'll help" I told her knowing that self-preservation would outweigh her want to arrest him and likely Eve.

"You're giving your brother up?" she asked sounding shocked.

"Go to the first motel listed in the yellow pages, look for Jim Rockford it's how we find each other when we separated, now you can arrest him if you want or you can let them save your life" I said continuing on not answering her question.

"Them?" she asked again.

"You'll see" was all I said and she accepted that and left.

* * *

**Evie's POV**

"This is useless!" I exclaimed. "There is no way to narrow this down!"

"Evie calm down, you have to watch your blood pressure"

"I can't, Dean is locked away and charges like this means the death penalty Sam!" I stood up and started pacing again rubbing my hand through my hair. "I can't…can't bring this baby into the world without it's father, I'm already beyond freaking out about being pregnant-"

"Eve, Eve calm don't start freaking out" I sighed taking a deep breath to calm down and he nodded signaling I was good but before another knock was heard from the door making us both look up, my heart leapt thinking it could be Dean but when Sam opened the door and I saw the woman cop that had arrested Sam earlier standing there.

"I need your help" she said and Sam looked back at me but I just shrugged. "Your brother sent me" she added before turning seeing me for the first time and I saw her eyes look down to where my bump was clearly showing given I was only dressed in a tight singlet because I hadn't been expecting anyone to need to cover it up.

"You're the girl we were looking for" she said and I raised my eyebrow up at her.

"That's flattering, you can call me Evelyn" I replied purposely not giving her my last name and she nodded.

"So what do you need our help with?" Sam asked her getting down to it.

"These" she lifted her arms up which forced her sleeves to move down and we saw bruises on both of her wrists, Sam grabbed the gently and turned them over and over inspecting it from every angle seeing they wrapped around her entire wrists.

"These showed up after you saw it?" Sam asked her.

"Yeah, I guess" she replied shaking her head with a small shrug.

"All right, you're gonna have to tell us exactly what you saw"

"You know I must be losing my mind" she suddenly replied and I gave her a curious look. "You're a fugitive and you're connected to them, I should be arresting you both"

"Alright well you know what you can arrest us later, after you live through this" I cut in since honestly ordinary people were stupid.

"She's right but right now you have to talk to us, okay?" Sam added making me smile especially as she nodded. "Okay great, now the spirit what did it look like?" Sam asked her as we both took a seat with the reassurance that we were going to be arrested.

"She was um…really pale and her throat was cut and her eyes were they were like this deep dark red, it appeared like she was trying to talk to me but she couldn't it was just a lot of blood" she explained sitting down in the middle of it.

"You know what here, I've been researching every girl who's ever died or gone missing from Ashland Street" Sam said going over to the table and picked up the crime scene photo's we'd gotten and she followed him.

"How'd you's get those?" she asked us and I just smiled slightly enjoying this more than I probably should have. "Those are from crime scenes and booking photos"

"You have your job, we have ours" I replied trying not to sound too happy and Sam smiled at me as she gave us a disapproving look.

"Here I need you to look through these, tell me if you recognize anyone?" Sam handed her the photos and she flipped through them sitting down on the bed before she looked up stopping on one.

"This is her" she passed them back to Sam and I looked over seeing a booking photo. "I'm sure of it"

"…'Claire Becker 28 years old, disappeared about eight or nine months ago'…" Sam read the info we had on her.

"But I don't know her" the detective replied. "I mean why would she come after me?"

"Well before her death she was arrested twice for dealing heroin, you ever work Narcotics?" Sam asked her.

"Yeah, Pete and I did before homicide" she replied and I frowned guessing this Pete guy was her partner the one no doubt still holding Dean.

"You ever bust her?" Sam asked holding the photo up.

"Not that I remember" she replied shaking her head.

"It says she was last seen entering 2911 Ashland Street, police searched the place didn't find anything" Sam said reading from the missing persons report again then handed it to her. "Guess we gotta check it out for ourselves, see if we can find her body" Sam added looking at me and I nodded seeing him standing up.

"What?" the detective asked eyes widening.

"Well we gotta salt and burn her bones, it's the only way to put her spirit to rest" Sam explained.

"Of course it is" she replied and I chuckled.

"Your coming with us Evie" I looked up at Sam shocked since I expected Sam to demand I stay here where it was safe. "Dean told me to look out for you, we need to stick together right now" I scoffed shaking my head a bit because it was just like Dean.

"I guess that's what the Blythe part was" the detective said and I turned confused before looking at Sam.

"Dean's note telling me to escape said and I quote: Hilts, It's a street Ashland. -McQueen, P.S Look out for Blythe"

"Sounds like Dean" I replied with a small laugh before turning to the cop seeing her looking at us like we were nuts but she didn't say anything more on it and we went out to her car and drove over to Ashland Street finding the building Claire had been seen.

It looked deserted with random stuff everywhere from squatters no less despite it being empty right now which meant there was a whole lot of dust covering every surface but nothing was really sticking out at us.

"So what exactly are we looking for?" Detective Ballard asked us, I'd learnt her name on the way over.

"We'll let you know when we find it" Sam replied moving his torch around up a set of stairs before starting towards them and I followed behind him out of instinct.

"Sam…Evelyn…Sam!" we heard Ballard yelling not long after we reached the top so we turned and ran back down to her.

"Hey, hey I'm here what is it?" he asked her and I looked around frowning not seeing anything.

"What happened?" I asked her confused.

"Claire" she replied so we turned moving our flashlights around the room.

"Where?" Sam asked her.

"She was here" Ballard replied shaking in fear.

"Did she attack you?"

"No, no she was just like reaching out to me, she was over by the window" Ballard replied then walked over to where she'd seen Claire so we followed her. "Hey wait, help me move this" we turned back and saw her hands on a shelf so together we moved it out of the way and saw the word that had led us here written on the window. "Our little mystery word" we turned towards the furthest wall and saw the words reflecting onto it from the light outside.

"Now the extra letters make sense" Sam added seeing the letters 'SUP' underneath 'Ashland', I nodded and Sam pulled out an EMF detector out of his pocket.

"What is that?" Ballard asked him.

"Spirits and certain remains give off electro-magnetic frequencies" I explained following after Sam as he walked towards the wall.

"So if Claire's body was here that would indicate that?"

"Yeah well that the theory" Sam replied moving the EMF right up against the wall and every single one of the lights flashed red and started beeping loudly.

We grabbed anything we could that would bust through the wall and Sam and I got to work punching through the wall knocking bricks creating a decent hole before stopping and Sam grabbed his torch and looked inside but the smell was enough to tell me we'd found Claire.

"Yeah, yeah there's definitely something in there" he said but I took a few steps back leaving the rest up to him so that I didn't lose my breakfast. "You know this is bothering me" Sam added using his elbow to knock the rest of the bricks away.

"Well you are digging up a corpse" Ballard replied.

"No not that, that's pretty par the course actually" Sam argued and Ballard turned to me as if asking if he was kidding.

"He's right…unfortunately" I shrugged once again trying to hold in a laugh.

"Then what?" she asked turning back to Sam.

"It's just…I mean no vengeful spirit we've ever tussled with wanted to be wasted, so why would Claire lead us to her remains?" Sam replied and I frowned catching on to what he meant. "It doesn't make any sense" he added knocking the last bricks out of his way. "Alright here give me a hand" she said looking at Ballard and I was grateful but no doubt he knew why I'd stepped back.

They pulled a wrapped up blanket that was tied with ropes out and laid it down before Sam pulled out a pocket knife and cut the ropes away before un-wrapping the blanket and the sight that greeted us was enough to make me feel sick and I covered my mouth but didn't look away as Ballard held her wrists out showing the bruises again.

"Her wrists, yeah they'd be bruised just like yours" Sam pointed out seeing Claire's hands were cuffed together then Ballard suddenly picked up a small pendant necklace that was hanging around Claire's neck with a shocked look on her face.

"That necklace mean anything to you?" Sam asked given I was barely keeping the vomit from arising out my throat.

"I've seen it before" she replied dropping it and Sam picked it up to look for himself. "It's rare, it was custom-made over on Carson Street" she added being oddly specific but then pulled out and identical one from underneath her shirt. "I have one just like it, Pete gave it to me" my eyes widened sharing a look with Sam as the same realization came to us.

"Now this all makes perfect sense" Sam said standing up walking towards me.

"I'm sorry?" Ballard asked obviously confused.

"Yeah you see, Claire is not a vengeful spirit" Sam replied and I nodded.

"She's a death omen" I added finishing his sentence.

"Excuse me?" Ballard asked still not getting it.

"Claire's not killing anyone" Sam shook his head at her. "She's trying to warn them" he added when she still looked confused.

"See sometimes spirits don't want vengeance they want justice, which is why she lead us here in the first place" I added explaining it the best I could. "She wants us to know who her killer is"

"Detective how well do you know your partner?" Sam asked seeing her finally seemingly coming to terms with what we were saying.

"Oh my god" she said making me frown.

"What?" Sam and I asked her at the same time.

"About a year ago some heroin went missing from lockup, obviously it was a cop we never found out who did it but whoever did it would need someone to fence their product"

"Somebody like a heroin dealer, somebody like Claire" Sam replied and she turned to us.

We went back out and got back into her car and started to drive back to the station so she could confront her partner with our findings and she called ahead to make sure he didn't leave given it was like two in the morning but I didn't like the sound of it already.

"All right, thanks" she hung up.

"What is it?" Sam asked her.

"Pete just left the precinct…with Dean" she replied and my eyes widened.

"What?!" I exclaimed.

"He said the prisoner had to be transferred and he just took him, dispatch has been calling but he won't answer the radio"

"Radio, he took a county vehicle?" Sam asked him.

"Yeah" she replied as Sam and I shared another look.

"Then it should have a LoJack, you just gotta get it turned on" I replied and she turned to give me another curious look but seriously she should just get that we know more than we probably should have.

She didn't argue however and rang back getting the LoJack turned on telling us exactly where to go and she stepped on the gas pulling up and we got out running in on foot to the beacon seeing her partner with a gun pointed at Dean's head as he kneeled still handcuffed.

"Pete" Ballard yelled making him stop. "Put the gun down"

"Diana?" Pete asked confused by her appearance and turned the gun on us and Sam grabbed my arm moving me behind him to cover me as Dean's eyes widened seeing us here. "How'd you find me?" he asked turning the gun back at Dean.

"I know about Claire" Ballard said behind her own gun she had pointed at Pete.

"I don't know what your talking about" he argued lying through his teeth.

"Put the gun down"

"Oh I don't think so" Pete argued. "Your fast, pretty sure I'm faster" Dean looked over at us and I moved to get around Sam but he blocked me with his arm.

"Why are you doing this?" Ballard asked him.

"I didn't do anything Diana" Pete argued not really answering the question.

"It's a little late for that"

"It wasn't my fault" Pete argued again and I glared at him. "Claire was going to turn me in, I had no choice"

"And Tony, Karen?" Ballard asked him not at all falling for his lies.

"Same thing!" he exclaimed making my glare intensify. "Tony scrubbed the money then he got skittish and then he wanted to come clean, I'm sure he told Karen everything" Sam, Dean and I all shared a look but Dean shook his head telling us not to do anything having seen the look on our faces. "It was a mess, I had to clean it up…I just panicked"

"How many more people are going to die over this?" Ballard asked him.

"There's a way out, this Dean kid's a frigging gift we can pin the whole thing on him" I jumped forward again not caring about Dean's warning not caring that Sam's arm continued to remain around my waist stopping me. "Okay, no trail…nothing just one more dead scumbag"

"Hey!" Dean protested at that and Pete raised his gun again.

"No one will question it" he said turning to look back at Ballard. "Diana please…I still love you" I frowned seeing Ballard lower her gun. "Thank you, thank you" he said then turned back to Dean looking ready to shoot so I jumped forward managing to get out of Sam's arms but a gunshot went off making me stop dead in my tracks as I saw Pete fall to the ground and Dean rolled out of the way with his hands still cuffed.

"Yeah why don't you buy me another necklace, you ass" I heard Ballard say as she approached him and I started to walk towards Dean but was stopped once again when Pete suddenly tackled Ballard and grabbed her pun pointing it Sam who went to intervene.

"Don't do it, don't do it" he warned Sam making him stop and raise his hands in the air while Pete hopped on one leg pointing the gun back at Dean again who also raised his hands in the air but he suddenly turned back to Ballard with the gun but her eyes were locked on something behind him and we all looked seeing Claire's spirit behind him.

Pete turned around seeing all our eyes had turned away from him so he turned back body going rigid at the sight before another shot went off with a hole appearing in his chest and I looked down at Ballard seeing her holding a gun shakily in her hands as she watched Pete go down, I turned back to Dean running towards him and dropped to my knees checking him over for any obvious injuries we could have sustained before we got here but he seemed fine.

"Are you okay?" I asked him just in case and he nodded so I sighed out then looked down at the cuffs and reached into my pants pulling out a few paper clips and started picking the locks looking over at Ballard briefly seeing her staring at me in surprise especially when the locks clicked open and we let them fall off before I helped Dean stand and he instantly wrapped his arms around my waist.

"You're just full of surprises" Ballard commented and I laughed before she went over to her partner and kneeled beside her so we gave her a little privacy with Dean and I still not letting go of each other.

"I hate you sometimes" I told Dean lifting my head from his chest to look up at him.

"I know you do, are you okay?" he replied dropping his hand to my stomach and I saw his eyes widen when he took note just how much my stomach popped in the last few days. "That's new" I scoffed shaking my head at him but moved my hand next to his. "It's cute"

"Yeah okay lover boy" I laughed then turned back to Ballard when she stood upright again and started walking towards us.

"You doing alright?" Sam asked her.

"Not really" she replied honestly. "The death omen Claire, what happens to her now?"

"It should be over, she should be at rest" Sam told her.

"So uh…what now officer?" Dean asked her obviously meaning him.

"Pete did confess to me, he screwed up both your cases royally I'd say there's a good chance that we can get your cases dismissed" she replied and I breathed out a small sigh of relief letting my head fall against Dean's chest with a smile since that was a huge relief.

"You'd do that for us?" Sam asked her.

"I hope so but the St. Louis murder charges that's another story" she replied and my momentary relief depleted instantly. "I can't help you…unless-" we looked up as she said this. "…I just happened to turn my back and you walked away I could tell them the suspects escaped" I smiled appreciative.

"Are you sure?" Sam asked her making Dean and I both look to him with frowns.

"Yeah she's sure Sam" Dean snapped at him.

"No it's just you could lose your job over something like that" Sam added ignoring him and Dean shook his head.

"I want you guys out there doing what you do best, trust me I'll sleep better at night" she replied then turned to walk away but stopped. "Listen you need to watch your back they're gonna be looking for both of you right now and maybe you" she added nodding at me with the last part. "Get out of here, I gotta radio this in" she finished waving us off.

"Hey uh…you wouldn't happen to know where my car is by chance?" Dean asked making me smile knowing he wouldn't have left Baby behind.

"It's at the impound yard on Robertson" she replied hesitantly and Dean seemed to be making directions in his head which she saw with his hand gestures. "Don't even think about it" she warned pointing an accusing finger at him.

"It's okay, it's alright don't worry we'll uh…we'll just improvise, we're good at that" Sam said making my smile widen especially when she did.

"Yeah I've noticed" she replied smiling around at us and we started to leave again. "And hey I never said congrats" she added making us turn and she was pointing down at the bump. "Good luck"

"Thanks" Dean and I replied smiling at her before we started to leave.

"Nice lady" Sam spoke up.

"Yeah for a cop" Dean shrugged making me roll my eyes but squeezed his hand walking towards the road to figure out a way back into town to retrieve the last part of our team, the Impala was just as much a part of our little team as any of us which meant we had one last job to do before we got the hell out of Baltimore to get back on with our lives which I had a feeling was about to get complicated given Dean and Sam probably just made the top of the wanted list and probably me if they caught on to our movement patterns since it wasn't hard to put us all together in a lot of places.


	30. S2 Ep 8 - Crossroad Blues

**CROSSROAD BLUES**

* * *

**Evie's POV**

We were sitting in a diner having stopped to refuel and figure out our next move especially with what happened in Baltimore, also because I was starving and practically threatened Dean to stop so that I could eat and while I was chowing down my food to satisfy the little nugget inside me Sam was typing away on his laptop.

"Slow down Evie your gonna choke" Dean told me and I glared up at him.

"Your kid's hungry" I spat at with around a mouth full of food and he shook his head but I saw the smirk on his lips.

"So much for our low profile" Sam suddenly said making both Dean and I stop and look up at him. "You got a warrant in St. Louis and now you're officially in the FED's database" he added looking over his laptop at Dean.

"Dude, I'm like Dillinger or something" Dean smirked and I rolled my eyes.

"Dean it's not funny" I snapped at him. "This makes the job harder, we gotta be more careful now"

"What do they got on you?" Dean asked looking up at Sam who didn't answer looking down at the computer clicking away.

"I'm sure they just haven't posted it yet" he replied and I rolled my eyes since this wasn't some pissing competition.

"Do they have anything on Evie?" Dean asked and I looked up mildly curious.

"Nothing" Sam replied and I breathed out in relief since there was no way I could deal with both Dean and I on the FEDs list, I was already going to be worrying over him.

"No accessory, nothing?" Dean pressed.

"Shut up" Sam shot at him grumpily and Dean laughed.

"You're jealous"

"No I'm not" Sam protested.

"Can you guys cut it out, what do you have on the case Sam?" I cut in looking at Sam.

"Yeah you innocent, harmless young man you?" Dean added and I rolled my eyes again knocking my leg into his as Sam glare as he shut his laptop and grabbed the papers he'd printed out last night when he'd found this case we were currently heading to.

"'Architect Sean Boyden plummeted to his death from the roof of his home a condominium he designed'" Sam read and I raised an eyebrow in question to that.

"Build a high rise and jump off the top, classy" Dean replied. "When did he call animal control?" I sighed since I seriously debated this was an actual black dog since it's what Sam said we were hunting.

"Two days earlier"

"Did he actually say Black Dog?" I asked with clear skepticism in my voice.

"Yeah 'vicious , wild black dog' the authorities couldn't find it, no one else saw it, in fact the authorities are a little confused as to how a wild dog could get past the doorman, take the elevator up and start roaming the halls of the cushiest joint in town, after that no more calls he doesn't show up for work, two days later he takes a swan dive"

"You think we're dealing with an actual Black dog?" Dean asked him as I went back to finishing my lunch.

"Well maybe"

"What's the lore on it?" I asked them with another mouthful of scrambled eggs.

"It's all pretty vague, there are spectral black dogs all over the world, some say their animal spirits, others say death omens but anyways whatever they are they're big, nasty-"

"Yeah I bet they could hump the crap out of your leg, look at that one" Dean cut him off holding up on of the photo's with a picture of someone's supposed drawing of a mythical Black dog, he continued to laugh as Sam and I just stared at him with silent looks. "What, they could" I shook my head at him.

"Let's go" I said getting up and started to walk out with Sam following me and Dean after he dropped a couple of bills and a small tip on our table to cover the cost of our food.

When we arrived at our hunting grounds we found the first closet motel with vacancy and checked in, the boys then straight away started to scrub up in their suits while I sat idly on one of the bed's going through Sam's research with the ever present frown on my face when they went out to dig up information and I was stuck here.

"Don't look so sour Evie" Dean spoke walking into the room from the bathroom with his tie hanging loosely around his neck needing to be tied and no doubt I would have to do it since he was hopeless with ties…good ones at least and once he was out Sam went in to shower and change.

"Says the one that doesn't have to be bored out of their mind stuck here doing absolutely nothing to help or contribute to the job"

"You are offering moral support" Dean argued and I scoffed.

"Moral support my ass, I hate this" he came over and sat on the bed beside me.

"I know you do but-"

"Yeah, yeah I know I just wish that I didn't have to sit out especially since it makes me question how were even going to make this work, we know nothing about raising a baby or if it's even possible with the life were living"

"My dad did it, Sam was only 6 months old when he started hunting"

"Yeah well I'm not your dad, what do I know about mothers I never had one"

"Eve we'll figure it all out" he replied just as Sam emerged dressed in his suit ready to go. "We'll talk more when I get back" he stood and I rolled my eyes standing to and grabbed him turning him around and quickly did his tie making him smile. "Thanks Shortstack" he kissed my lips chastely before grabbing his gun and keys before leaving with Sam once again leaving me behind.

* * *

**Dean's POV**

We hopped into the Impala and I put the key in the ignition but hesitated looking up at the door in front of us before sighing deeply realizing how much I hated this too, I missed having Eve with us on these things but I needed her safe because I couldn't lose her or the baby, it'd kill me.

"Dean come on" I nodded turning the key bringing Baby to life and backed out of the parking lot out onto the road. "She'll be fine if that's what your worried about" he added.

"I'm not worried" I argued defensively.

"Your scared" he pressed and I looked over at him.

"Why would I be scared?" I asked him playing it off.

"Of being a father, bringing a child up in this life…Evie regretting it and leaving" I kept my eyes straight clenching my jaw. "That's it isn't it?"

"Enough Sam"

"Look man, you both need to talk to each other, you might be surprised that she's feeling the same way because you guys have always known everything about each other but you have no idea how she feels about this and that kills you"

"Whatever Sam" I said pulling up at the guys building where he took his dive and got out of the car before he could ask anymore questions, we headed up finding the co-worker that Sam had tracked down and he let us in easily believing the story we fed him.

"So you and Sean Boyden were business partners for almost 10 years right?" Sam asked walking out looking around his apartment.

"That's right" he nodded. "One more time this is for-?"

"A tribute for Mr Boyden, Architectural Digest" I replied and he scoffed. "Funny to you?"

"No, it's just a…tribute yeah see Sean always got the tributes, he kills himself leaves me and his family behind but he get's another tribute" man this guy was jealous.

"Right" Sam agreed. "Any idea why he'd do such a thing?" Sam asked as I looked down at my phone with a frown I'd expected Eve to text me by now with some complaint but I'd gotten nothing.

"I have no clue, I mean he lived the charmed life" the guy replied making me look back up and saw Sam giving me a look out of the corner of his eye so I stuffed my phone into my pocket.

"How so?" Sam pressed him.

"He was a flat-out genius, I mean I'm capable but next to him uh…it wasn't always that way either"

"No?" I asked him thinking this could be the information we needed.

"Wanna know the truth?" he asked and I just nodded. "There was a time when he couldn't design a pup tent, hell 10 years ago he worked as a bartender at this place called Lloyd's, complete dive"

"Right so what changed?" Sam asked him.

"You got me but overnight he gets this huge commission and he starts designing, he starts designing the most ingenious buildings anyone has ever seen, it was like the level of Van Gogh and Mozart" he trailed off with a look.

"What?" I pressed him.

"True geniuses, they seem to die young don't they?" he asked not looking at either me or Sam. "To have that kind of talent why…why just throw it away?"

We thanked him and left heading to the next place on our list which happened to be an animal clinic and while Sam waited in the car I headed inside seeing a girl at the front desk meaning this was gonna be easy, I talked with her throwing in some charm for good measure which just made me frown on the inside knowing Evie would be glaring at me if she was here.

"Thank you" I said to the girl as she handed over every dog disturbance call for the past week along with some a post-it note stuck on them with some kind of address or something which I just took and went back outside towards the Impala checking my phone again for the thousands time.

"So?" Sam asked as soon as I climbed into the driver's seat and I smirked needing to have my usual fun to forget about my fears and worry.

"The secretary's name is Carly, she's 23, she kayaks and they're real"

"You didn't happen to ask her if she's seen any Black dogs lately?" Sam asked annoyed as usual.

"Every complaint called in this week about anything big, black or dog-like" I held up the papers handing them over to him. "There's nineteen calls in all and uh…I don't know what this thing is" I pulled the post-it off and showed it to him and he chuckled.

"You mean Carly's MySpace address?" he asked.

"Yeah MySpace, what the hell is that?" I asked back confused but he just laughed again. "Seriously is that like some sort of porn site?" he didn't answer me so I let it go grabbing it off him and scrunched it up throwing it out the window before driving off to follow up on these callers but it was proving to be a waste of time.

"Dean enough" I looked up confused as we were walking to another house that had called animal control and Sam was looking down at my phone in my hand which I'd checked again. "You need to focus man"

"Yeah" I muttered stashing my phone in my pocket once again as we walked up to the door and he knocked a few times. "I swear if this is just another Pomeranian barking in the neighbor's yard…" I trailed off when the door opened. "Afternoon ma'am uh…animal control" I flashed a fake badge quickly.

"Um someone already came yesterday"

"Oh we're just following up" Sam replied. "We're looking for a Dr Sylvia Pearlman" he asked and she let us in.

"The doctor well she…I don't know exactly when she'll be back she left two days ago"

"Okay and you are?" Sam asked as I scoped around.

"I'm Ms Pearlman's maid" she replied.

"So where did the doctor go?" I asked her.

"I'm not sure, she just packed and went she didn't say where" the maid replied. "That stray dog, did you find it finally?" she asked.

"Uh not yet" Sam replied. "You know you didn't ever happen to see the dog yourself did you?"

"Well no, I never even heard it" she replied right as I saw a photograph on the fridge and grabbed it seeing it was three girls in what looked like a bar. "I was almost starting to think the doctor was imagining things but she's not like that, so-"

"You know I read that she was chief surgeon at the hospital?" I asked her looking up from the photo. "She's gotta be what 42, 43 that's pretty young for that job?"

"Youngest in the history of the place" she agreed. "She got the position... ten years ago?" Sam and I shared a small laugh as the patterns were starting to line up.

"An overnight success, 10 years ago" Sam said looking over at me.

"Yeah we know a guy like that" I agreed smiling. "Oh look at this" I added showing him the photo then turned it to the back so he could read the writing 'Lloyd's bar, November 1996' "Lloyd's bar" I said then we thanked the maid for her time and left finally figuring we had enough to go on. "Alright I say we check out this bar but first I'm gonna swing by the motel get out of these monkey suits" he scoffed and I looked over at him.

"Sure Dean, you wanna check on Evie" I didn't answer him since it was true and I didn't care.

* * *

**Evie's POV**

I'd spent most of the day doing you guessed it absolutely nothing except sitting around watching godawful day time television and it practically put me to sleep but when the door opened I was instantly awake seeing Dean and Sam walk in and never thought I'd be so happy to see them and started shooting questions off at rapid pace to hopefully be useful.

"Would you slowdown" Dean said cutting off my next question.

"You've been gone all day" I complained.

"We've only been gone a few hours" I looked up at the clock and frowned seeing he was right but it felt longer. "Now as for your questions we found a pattern, Lloyd's Bar where Sean and a new victim we think spent some time ten years ago"

"Ten years ago?" I asked thinking on that…black dog killings…ten years…sounds like demon deals.

"We're heading there as soon as we get out of these suits" Sam added heading towards the bathroom with some every day clothes.

"Great" I muttered sitting back down on the bed before flopping backwards staring up at the ceiling.

"You wanna come?" Dean suddenly asked and I looked up seeing his shirtless torso.

"Seriously?" I asked a tad excited and partly drooling at his abs.

"Yeah, we'll just be asking questions and the danger risk seems low with this case but I tell you to run-"

"I run" I said cutting him off with a huge smile on my face holding up my hands in defense not going to argue if it meant I could get out of this damn motel room.

"Good" he replied pulling on a tight fitting black shirt that clung to his arms. "What are you staring at?"

"Huh what?" I asked looking back up at his face and saw him smirking which meant he'd seen me checking him out. "Nothing" I defended looking away.

"Mmhmm sure, you know Shortstack you need only ask if you want me"

"Get over yourself Dean" I shot back at him as I stood and went over to my bag to change shirts before I rummaged to the bottom of it for my favorite red leather jacket.

"Whatever you say babe" he laughed and I looked over my shoulder at him seeing him pull on a grey overshirt and his brown leather jacket right as Sam walked out and I managed to find my jacket pulling it out and slid it on but didn't dare try to zip it up.

"Alright lets go" Dean said and I smiled practically rushing towards the door.

"She's coming?" Sam asked and I spun around to face him.

"Yep" I replied staring at him as he looked at Dean as if waiting for him to argue. "Problem Sammy?" I asked making him look back at me and he just shook his head and walked out with Dean smiling a little as he followed him.

"Come on Shortstack" I smiled and followed him out letting him lock up as I climbed into the back seat of the Impala.

Dean parked on the far road pulling over and we got out seeing the run down bar that looked more like a shack in the middle of nowhere that a decent establishment, I walked beside Dean but noticed his eyes looking around with furrowed brows.

"Hey" he called out stopping.

"Yeah?" Sam asked stopping slightly ahead but turned back.

"That's weird" Dean said gesturing to the yellow flowers that I recognized as yarrow flowers, they were along the road and I looked around seeing they were on every corner which made me frown.

"What?" Sam asked him.

"You think someone planted these?" he pointed at the yarrow flowers again before he walked over to a patch of them.

"In the middle of all these weeds?" Sam asked back doubtful.

"These are, what do you call them?" Dean asked.

"Yarrow flowers" I replied looking up at him.

"Yeah used for certain rituals, aren't they?" Dean asked us.

"Yeah actually, summoning rituals" Sam replied and Dean scoffed turning to look around.

"So two people become sudden successes about 10 years ago right around the time they were hanging out here at Lloyd's"

"Where there just happens to be a crossroads" Sam added with a smile as we all came to the same conclusion…crossroads demon deals…fantastic. "You think?"

"Let's find out" Dean replied and headed to the center of the road looking down each length of road to make sure he was in the middle. "This seem like the dead center to you?"

"I'll get a shovel" Sam said walking back towards the Impala.

"I'm getting side-lined again arent I?" I asked Dean as soon Sam was walking away and he looked down at me.

"If this is what we think it is yeah" I sighed out in frustration avoiding his eyes. "I don't like it anymore than you do Shortstack" I scoffed doubting that.

"Yeah you do" I replied and before he had a chance to say something back Sam was back with one of our shovels and gave it to Dean who started digging straight away but didn't have to dig deep as it wasn't long before he hit something.

"Yahtzee" he said looking up throwing the shovel down then bent down and uncovered the rest with his hands pulling out a small metal tin opening it to reveal a lot of stuff used for summoning.

"I'd be willing to bet that's graveyard dirt" Sam said pulling out a bottle of dirt. "And a black cat bone" he added seeing the bone in Dean's hand.

"That's serious spell work" I said looking up at Sam. "I mean that's deep south hoodoo stuff"

"Used to summon a demon" he nodded as Dean closed the tin and stood upright.

"Not just summon one, crossroads are where pacts are made these people are actually making deals with the damn thing" Dean replied and I frowned having a gut feeling this wasn't going to be a pleasant hunt anymore…not that it was before. "You know cause that always ends good"

"They're seeing dogs alright" Sam added as we all turned towards Lloyd's. "But not Black dogs, they're seeing Hellhounds demonic pit bulls"

"And whoever this demon is its back and it's collecting" I nodded.

"That doctor lady wherever she's running she ain't running fast enough" I frowned because this just went from bad to worse.

"So it's just like the Robert Johnson legend, right?" Sam asked as we walked back over to the Impala standing near the hood. "I mean selling you soul at the crossroads kind of deal?"

"Yeah except that wasn't a legend, you know his music" Dean argued and Sam just shrugged his head. "You don't know Robert Johnson's songs?" Sam just looked at him. "Sam there's occult references all over his lyrics, I mean 'Crossroad Blues'…"

" 'Me and My Devil Blues' " I added with a smile knowing his songs, my dad used to play them all the time when I was a kid.

" 'Hellhound on My Trail'?" Dean continued but Sam still remained stone-faced. "The story goes that he died choking on his own blood, he was hallucinating and muttering about big, evil dogs"

"Now it's happening all over again" Sam replied and I nodded. "We gotta find out if anyone else struck any bargains around here" he added and Dean looked up.

"Great, so we gotta clean up these people's mess for them?" I looked up at Dean furrowing my eyebrows together. "I mean they're not exactly squeaky clean, nobody put a gun to their head and forced them to play 'Lets Make A Deal' "

"So what we should just leave them to die?" Sam asked him disagreeing.

"Somebody goes over Niagara in a barrel, you gonna jump in after them?"

"Dean" I spoke putting my hand on his arm since this wasn't like him.

"Alright fine" he agreed looking down at me. "Rituals like this you put your own photo into the mix right?" I nodded and pulled out some guys photo from the tin and he grabbed it off me. "So this guy probably summoned the thing, I'll go see if anyone inside knows him" he added looking down at it before looked back up at us. "If he's still alive" he said before walking towards the bar.

"This isn't good Sam, it isn't like Dean to turn away from people who need help" I spoke as soon as Dean was far enough away.

"Yeah I know" he agreed watching Dean until he disappeared inside. "You should text him more you know"

"What?" I asked looking up at him.

"The whole time we were out earlier he wouldn't stop checking his phone as if waiting for you to call or text"

"What am I supposed to say 'I'm bored' every five seconds, I hate being side-lined sitting in damn motel rooms feeling so useless it almost makes me-" I cut myself off.

"Makes you what?" he pressed.

"Nothing" I muttered and he looked down knowing I was deflecting, stuck together all the time meant we knew each other's cue's on when something was bothering us but I didn't want to admit anything I know I'd regret, I loved this baby already but sometimes I wish it hadn't happened.

We lapsed into silence just leaning back against the Impala until Dean came back saying he'd gotten a hit on the guy in the photo and where we might find him so we left and went to this guys apartment building which was pretty shitty for someone who'd made a deal and it made me wonder what he'd asked for.

"What's this guys name again?" Sam asked as went up the stairs.

"George Darrow, apparently quite the regular at Lloyd's" Dean replied as I glanced around more.

"His house probably ain't up next on MTV cribs, is it?" I spoke and Dean chuckled at me.

"Yeah so whatever kind of deal he made-" Sam began.

"It wasn't for cash" Dean finished. "Oh who knows, maybe his place is full of babes in Princess Leia bikinis?" I looked up seeing he was looking down at me and I rolled my eyes but couldn't stop the small smile. "I'm just saying this guys got one epic bill coming due, hope at least he asked for something fun" I scoffed at him since nothing was worth making a deal for.

We stopped at the apartment 4C which was Darrow's and my eyes immediately dropped to the threshold seeing some kind of black powder lined across it much like we would do with salt, I nudged Dean's arm and nodded down at it.

"Look at that" I knelt down and ran my fingers through it. "What is it, pepper?" I asked right as the door opened startling me and I stood jumping back nearly stumbling if it wasn't for Dean catching me.

"Who the hell are you?" the guy demanded and I looked him over, didn't look like a guy that made a deal with a demon.

"George Darrow?" Dean asked him to make sure he had to right apartment.

"I'm not buying anything" the guy replied and went to slam the door in our faces.

"Whoa, whoa looks like you went for the wrong shaker there" Dean spoke stopping him and pointed down at the black line. "Usually when we want to keep something evil out, you go for the salt" George looked down at the line before back up at us.

"I don't know what your talking about" he protested.

"Talking about this" Dean replied reaching into his pocket then held up the photo and his eyes widened a little. "Tell me, you seen that Hellhound yet?"

"Look, we wanna help" Sam added. "Please, just five minutes" Darrow looked around between us all eyes moving down to my stomach for a second making me nervous for some reason before he nodded and let us in.

His place wasn't fancy or anything like you'd expect and in fact seemed cluttered, unhealthy and run down but what caught my attention was all the paintings scattered across the room because they were actually pretty good but he also had some other ritual stuff that caught my eye.

"So what is that stuff out front?" Sam asked him while he poured himself something alcoholic.

"Goofer Dust" he replied and I raised an eye in question as the boys and I shared a look having never heard of that one. "What you kids think you know something about something but not Goofer Dust?" he asked us shaking his head picking something up and tossed it towards Dean who caught it with ease.

"Well we know a little about a lot of things, just enough to make us dangerous" Dean replied and I looked up at him.

"What is it?" Sam asked him.

"Hoodoo, my grandma taught me" Darrow replied and I looked up since hadn't seen Hoodoo in a while, not since New Orleans before we dragged Sam back which felt like such a lifetime ago. "Keeps out demons"

"Demons we know" Dean admitted.

"Well then, keep it maybe it'll do you some good" Darrow said taking his glass and the bottle past us towards a lounge chair. "Four minutes left" he said turning back towards us and we shared another look.

"Mr Darrow, we know you're in trouble" Sam started.

"Yeah that you got yourself into" Dean muttered but loud enough and I grabbed his hand squeezing it as I sign to cut it out.

"But its not hopeless, alright?" Sam said glaring at Dean a little before looking back at Darrow who was looking at Dean. "There's got to be something we can do"

"Listen" Darrow interrupted and took a seat on the chair. "I get that you kids want to help but sometimes a person makes their bed and they just got to lie down in it, I'm the one that called that demon in the first place"

"What did you do it for?" Dean asked a little smug.

"I was weak, I mean who don't want to be great?" he replied looking up at us. "Who don't want their life to mean something, I just…I just never thought about the price"

"Was it worth it?" Dean asked him again and I frowned up at him, alright this guy did wrong but nobody deserved this.

"Hell no" Darrow replied. "Of course I asked for talent" he added nodding at his paintings. "Should have gone for fame, I'm still broke and lonely just now I got this pile of paintings nobody want but that wasn't the worst" he trailed off at the end.

"Go on" I urged him.

"Demon didn't leave, I never counted on that after our deal was done the damn thing stayed at Lloyd's for a week just chatting, making more deals I tried to warn folks but who's gonna listen to an old drunk?"

"How many others are there?" Sam asked him.

"This architect, a doctor lady I kept up with them, they been in the papers at least they got famous" he replied drinking out of his glass.

"Who else George, come on think?" Dean told him since we already knew about those two.

"One more" he told us. "Uh nice guy too, Hudson…Evan I think, I don't know what he asked for don't matter now we done for"

"No" Sam argued refusing to believe that. "No there's got to be way"

"You don't get it" Darrow said shaking his head. "I don't want a way" he said putting down his glass.

"Look you don't have-"

"Look I called that thing" Darrow said cutting Sam off. "I brought it on myself, I brought it on them…I'm going to hell, one way or the other all I want to do is finish my last painting…a day or two I'm done, I'm just trying to hold 'em off till then, buy a little time" I frowned but knew we went going to change his mind. "Okay time you went, go help someone who wants to be saved"

"We can't just-"

"Get out!" Darrow yelled looking at him. "I got work to do"

"You don't really want to die" Sam insisted on arguing while Dean and I shared a look.

"I don't?" Darrow replied turning around to face him. "I'm…I'm tired" I looked up at Dean again seeing a look in his eyes that left me puzzled before he turned looking at Sam before we left leaving Darrow alone.

We went to a bar so Sam could get Wi-Fi in order to track down this Evan Hudson and as soon as we arrived and saw Sam get settled I grabbed Dean's hand and pulled him to one of the far corner booths.

"Jeez Evie if you wanted me alone-" I looked back at him with a hard glare that shut him up. "What's up?" he asked more sincerely seeing this wasn't a joking time.

"I was going to ask you the same thing?" I replied sitting down and he slid in next to me. "I know something's bothering you Dean"

"Evie" he sighed looking down.

"Talk to me please" I begged reaching out grabbing his hand which he looked down at especially as I squeezed it. "It's about your dad isn't it?" I asked and he looked up.

"I don't…I don't know what your talking about" he argued avoiding my eyes.

"Yes you do" I replied making him turn back to me. "You and I both know you blame yourself, Sam told me about your talk after the hunt when you guys visited your moms grave" he turned glaring over at Sam. "Don't blame him, he told me so that I could talk to you but I wasn't going to bring it up unless you talked to me first but this hunt has you even further on edge I can feel it"

"What do you want me to say Eve, that this hunt makes me think about Dad, that I know what he did for me"

"Yes" I nodded. "We used to talk to each other about everything Dean and somewhere during looking for your dad that stopped, we stopped confiding in each other" he sighed looking down at the table where our clasped hands sat.

"This whole thing just makes me think…think about Dad, I know something happened at the hospital and I hate that I don't remember what but I just…he made a deal to save me Eve, I'm not supposed to be here" I frowned looking up at him. "How does someone do that to you?"

"I can't answer that Dean but I know your dad wouldn't want you to feel this way, he wouldn't want you to wallow in regret and self-pity, he gave us another chance…I don't know what I would have done if you'd died…especially with this" my other hand fell to my stomach and he looked down at it.

"I know your right" he sighed with a small smile on his face as he let go of my hand moving it over mine on my stomach. "I wouldn't give up this for anything, I think Dad knew and as much as I hate the man for doing what he did I can't thank him enough for this second chance" I laid my head on his shoulder and his moved down resting on top of mine having a quiet moment.

"I got it" we heard Sam say and looked up seeing him standing in front of us with his laptop.

"Alright let's go" Dean stood up then reached down for my hand which I placed in his and he helped me stand making me smile since I didn't need the help but I just let it go knowing that he just needed me to need him as much I did.

We drove over to the address Sam had found for Evan and I was a little surprised Dean hadn't dropped me off at the motel but I didn't say anything obviously and knew to just shut up and stay by his side so he didn't have to worry, it was dark by the time we arrived and walked up onto the porch and Sam knocked.

"Yes?" a man asked as he answered the door.

"Evan Hudson?" Sam asked him.

"Yeah" he nodded.

"You ever been to a bar called Lloyd's?" Dean asked him and Evan's head snapped over to look at him. "Would have been about 10 years ago?" Evan's eyes widened and he slammed the door shut as I looked at Dean with a 'really' look. "Come on we're not demons!" Dean exclaimed then looked at me and Sam as we gave him looks.

"Any other bright ideas?" Sam asked him sarcastically and Dean's response was to kick in the door, we walked in down a hallway stopping at a pair of doors and Dean raised his foot to kick it in again but Sam grabbed his foot lowering it. "Wait" he tried the handle and it opened so we all just shrugged then walked in not seeing him. "Evan?" Sam called out.

"Please" Evan exclaimed jumping out from behind a wall holding up his hands in defense. "Don't hurt me"

"We're not going to hurt you" Sam replied holding up his hands showing we were unarmed. "Alright we're here to help you"

"We know all about the genius deal you made" Dean added.

"What, how?" Evan asked dropping his hands to his sides.

"It doesn't matter" I replied seeing him turn to me. "All that matters is we're trying to stop it"

"How do I know you're not lying?" he asked us.

"Well you don't but you're kind of running low on options there buddy boy" Dean replied and he looked away struggling to find an even steady breath.

"Can…can you stop it?" he asked us.

"Don't know, we'll try" Sam said telling him the truth and Evan took another deep breath moving his hand to his head.

"I don't want to die" he admitted and I frowned because he shouldn't have made the deal.

"Of course you don't, not know" Dean replied and I turned back to him.

"Dean stop" I told him because that wasn't going to help us, he couldn't let his emotions get in the way of finding a way to stop Evan from being puppy chow.

"What did you ask for anyway Ev?" Dean asked him and Evan looked up. "Never need Viagra, bowl a perfect game, what?"

"My wife" he replied and I frowned turning back to him until Dean laughed.

"Right getting the girl well that's worth a trip to hell"

"Dean stop" Sam said this time.

"No" Evan said making us all turn to him again. "He's right I made the deal, nobody twisted my arm, that woman or whatever she was at the bar she said I could have anything I wanted, I thought she was nuts at first but-" he trailed off looking away as if thinking of the words. "I don't know I was…I was desperate"

"Desperate?" Sam asked with a confused look that I'm sure matched my own, he turned away from us walking to his desk and leaned his hands on the top.

"Julie was dying" Evan finally said and I felt my whole body tense up.

"You did it to save her?" Dean asked and I knew exactly where his head was at especially after our talk.

"She had cancer, they stopped treatment they were moving her into hospice they kept saying 'A matter of days' so yeah I made the deal and I'd do it again, I'd have died for her on the spot"

"Did you ever think about her in all this?" Dean asked and I saw him unclenching and clenching his jaw which I knew was never a good sign, he was about to blow.

"I did this for her" Evan argued.

"You sure about that" Dean asked taking a step towards him. "I think you did it for yourself, so you wouldn't have to live without her but guess what, she's gonna have to live without you now and what if she knew how much it cost, what if she knew it cost you your soul, how do you think she'd feel?" I wanted to reach out and comfort him but I was frozen.

"Okay that's enough" Sam said doing what I couldn't stepping forward and grabbed Dean's arm pulling him back a little. "Evan sit tight alright, we're gonna figure this out" he added as Dean turned and walked out of the room with Sam and I following him. "You alright?" Sam asked when we were out of the room looking at Dean.

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?" Dean replied turning to face us. "Hey I got an idea, you throw George's hoodoo at that Hellhound keep it away from Evan as long as you can" he handed Sam the bag of Goofer Dust. "I'm gonna go to the crossroads and summon the demon" my eyes widened.

"Summon the…are you nuts?" I spat at him.

"Maybe a little" he replied looking at me. "But I can trap it, I can exorcise it and I can buy us some time to figure something more permanent"

"Yeah but how much time?" Sam asked him backing me up since this was a terrible idea and I didn't trust where Dean's head was at right now.

"I don't know a while" Dean shrugged. "It's not easy for those suckers to claw their way back from hell and into the sunshine" I shook my head at him.

"No, no way" I told him.

"Not allowed to say no Evie unless you got a better idea" he argued.

"Dean you can forget it alright I'm not letting you summon that demon" I argued right back glaring at him, he was a frigging father for gods sake, he keeps telling me I can't be reckless than that means he can't.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because I don't like where your head is at, that's why!" I exclaimed not caring how I sounded right now.

"What are you talking about?" Dean protested.

"You know you've been on edge ever since we found that crossroads Dean and I think I know why" Sam interrupted before I could start completely yelling at him.

"You know we don't have time for this" Dean argued pushing past us.

"Dad" Sam called out and Dean stopped in his tracks. "You think maybe dad made one of these deals huh?" Sam went on and Dean turned around facing him. "Hell I've been thinking it, I'm sure you've been thinking it too" I frowned looking back and forth between the brothers but stopped seeing a small smile on Dean's face that unsettled me.

"It fits, doesn't it?" he finally said looking at Sam. "I'm alive, he's dead, Yellow-eyed demon was involved, what if he did, what if he struck a deal?" I looked down feeling the tears come to my eyes mentally cursing these damn hormones. "My life for his soul?"

"I think I hear it, it's outside" Evan yelled making us all look up.

"Just keep him alive, okay?" Dean said turning and walked towards the door.

"Dean…"

"Go!" he exclaimed cutting me off pointing towards the office before disappearing and I turned to Sam before shaking my head and ran after him.

"Evie!" I heard Sam yell but I ignored him.

"Dean stop!" I called after him seeing him near the Impala about to get it but he stopped turning to me.

"Evie go back inside"

"No"

"Damn it Evelyn I'm not taking you with me on this"

"I don't care" he walked up to me and grabbed my arms.

"I do!" he exclaimed in my face.

"Dean please, just don't do this I know you and I know what your planning without you even saying it"

"I need you safe" he whispered right as I heard something click and looked down seeing he'd handcuffed me to the fence.

"Dean!" I exclaimed when he turned and ran to the Impala getting in and drove off. "Dean!" I tugged on the cuffs but they were secure. "That son of a bitch!"

* * *

**Dean's POV**

I knew Eve was going to kill me but I couldn't bring her and having her safe was worth whatever torture she'd put me in later, I set up drawing a devil's trap underneath the passenger seat of baby in the dirt making sure to park in the right spot afterwards then grabbed George's box and replaced his photo with one of my fake ID's before burying it and stood waiting for this thing to show itself.

"So what brings a guy like you to a place like this?" I turned seeing a woman behind me, she wore a tight black dress that matched her dark hair. "You called me?"

"I'm just glad it worked" I replied putting on a smile for show.

"First time?" she asked trying to be sexy.

"You could say that" I replied.

"Oh come on now don't sell yourself short, I know all about you Dean Winchester" she said and her eyes turned red.

"So you know who I am?"

"I get the newsletter" she shrugged.

"Well don't keep me in suspense, what have you heard?" I asked stepping towards her.

"Well I heard you were handsome but you're just edible" good thing Eve isn't here she'd have shot this bitch just for that, my girl was protective about what was hers. "Now what can I do for you Dean?" I looked up at my car.

"Maybe we should do this in my car, nice and private" I told her looking around the empty roads.

"Sounds good to me" she replied so we started walking towards it.

"So I was hoping we could strike a deal"

"That's what I do" she agreed.

"I want Evan Hudson released from his contract" I told her

"So sorry darling, that's not negotiable" she argued.

"I'll make it worth your while" I countered.

"Oh really, what are you offering?" she asked.

"Me"

"Well, well, well you'd sacrifice your life for someone else's?" she asked looking me over. "Like father, like son" I stared at her blankly not willing to show a reaction to that but it hurt to hear it from this bitch. "You did know about your dad's deal right, his life for yours?" I refused to reply. "Now I didn't make the deal myself but boy I wish I had" I recovered and smiled as I opened the passenger door.

"After you"

"Such a gentleman" she replied and went to get in but stopped looking down. "A devil's trap, you've got to be kidding me" she turned to look at me. "You stupid, stupid I should rip you limb from limb" she slammed the door shut and stalked towards me as I backed up towards the water tower.

"Take your best shot" I told her but she stopped.

"No I don't think so, I'm not gonna put you out of your misery"

"Yeah why not?" I spat.

"Because your misery's the whole point, it's too much fun to watch knowing how your daddy died for you, how he sold his soul, I mean that's gotta hurt" my back hit a leg of the water tower as she continued to stalk towards me. "He's all you ever think about, you wake up and your first thought is 'I can't do this anymore' you're all lit up with pain I mean you loved him so much and it's all your fault" I avoided her eyes for a second. "You blew it Dean, I could've given you want you need"

"What do I need?" I asked her.

"Your father, I could've brought him back" I stared at her for a second thinking it was true, could she honestly bring him back but then my thoughts went to Evie and the baby. "Your loss, see you Dean I wish you a nice, long life" she started to walk away and I shook my thoughts off knowing I had to focus on the plan.

"Hold on" I spoke walking under the tower seeing her stop but she continued to walk so I took a page out of Sammy's book and put on my best puppy dog look staring down at the floor appearing haunted which to be honest wasn't that hard since I did feel what she felt but all I had to do was look at Evie and her growing stomach and be reminded of everything I had to lose.

"You're lucky I've got a soft spot for lost puppies and long faces" she finally said and I looked up seeing her walking back towards me so close to coming under the water tower exactly where I needed her. "I just can't leave you like this besides you didn't call me here to bargain for Evan, not really"

"Can you bring him back?" I asked her actually wanting to know if it was possible. "My dad?"

"Of course I can" she smiled. "Just as he was, your dad would live a long natural life like he was meant to, that's a promise"

"What about me?" I asked it.

"I could give you ten years, ten long good years with him and not to mention your precious Evelyn and baby Winchester" I looked up at the mention of Eve and the baby. "That's a lifetime, the family can be together again, John, Dean, Sammy…the Winchester boys reunited along with the extended family" I looked around pretending to be affected and hopeful of that and she walked forward stepping under the tower. "Look your dad's supposed to be alive, you're supposed to be dead this will just set things straight put things back in their natural order and you get ten extra years on top, that's a bonus" she whispered leaning in close.

"Do you think you could…" I walked out from underneath the tower. "…throw in a set of steak knives?" she scoffed and started walking towards me.

"You know this smart ass, self defense mechanism of yours-" she cut herself off and looked up where another devil's trap was exactly like I planned it, always have a backup. "Dean"

"Now you're really trapped, that's gotta hurt"

"Let me out now"

"Sure, we just gotta make a little deal here first" I told her walking around the edge of the tower. "You call off your Hellhound and let Evan go then I'll let you out"

"I can't break a binding contract" she argued which I knew was a lie, every deal can be broken.

"And by 'can't' you mean 'don't want to'?" I shot back raising an eyebrow. "Last chance, Evan and his wife get to live to a ripe old age, going…going-"

"Let's talk about this"

"Okay gone" I told her then pulled out Dad's journal flipping to an exorcise page.

"What are you doing?" she asked fearfully.

"Oh you're just gonna go on a little trip, way down south" I pulled out a rosary.

"Look forget Evan, think of your dad" I paused for a spilt second before smirking and started to read despite exorcisms being Sam and Evie's domain but I knew Latin just not off by heart like they did.

"Regna terrae, cantate deo..." I continue reading as I walked around the edge seeing her reacting to it from the corner of my eye.

"Wait!" she finally calls out. "I'll do it" she said then pulled me towards her locking her lips around mine before stepping back.

"What the hell was that for?" I asked wiping my mouth.

"Sealing the deal" she replied.

"I usually like to be warned before I'm violated with demon tongue" Evie was gonna have a fit…or maybe I just leave this little part out given I was already going to be under her wrath when I let her go.

"Evan Hudson is free, he and his wife will live long lives"

"How do I know your not lying?" I asked her since demons can't be trusted.

"My word is my bond"

"Oh really?"

"It is when I make a deal it's the rules, you got what you wanted now let me go" I looked up at the devil's trap before backing away looking down at the rosary. "You're going to double cross me?" I looked up. "Funny how I'm the trustworthy one" I shrugged. "You know you renege, send me to hell sooner or later I'm gonna climb out and skinning Evan Hudson will be the first thing that I do" I smiled and nodded before climbing up the leg of the door and broke the devil's trap freeing her and she walked out but turned back. "I gotta tell you, you would have never pulled that stunt if you knew"

"Knew what?" I asked her with a smirk.

"Where your dad is" my smirk fell. "You should have made that deal, see people talk about hell but it's just a word it doesn't even come close to describing the real thing"

"Shut your mouth bitch"

"If you could see your poor daddy, hear the sounds he makes because he can't even scream"

"How 'bout I send you back?" I threatened stepping towards her but she smoked out making me step back seeing the black cloud of smoke form before disappearing and the girl fell to the ground.

"What…how did I get here?"

* * *

**Evie's POV**

I pulled on the handcuffs hoping they were a weak pair but they went budging and I'd left my damn phone in the Impala and no doubt Sam thinks I went with Dean and I wasn't dumb enough to scream out.

"He's dead…oh he's so dead when I get my hands on him" I said to myself in a whisper as I looked up at the house curious to what was going on in there but then I heard a familiar roar of an engine and turned seeing the Impala pull up and Dean climbed out. "You are so dead!" I yelled at him as he walked towards me. "Do you have any idea-"

"It's over" he said cutting me off and I frowned confused until Sam came outside with Evan and with a single nod from Dean Evan breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you" he said to us.

"No more deals, okay Evan" Sam said and Evan nodded before going inside and shutting the door, Sam walked down the steps and stopped in front of us seeing my hand still cuffed to the fence and started laughing.

"It's not funny Sam, now one of you's get me the hell out of these things" I pulled on the cuff for good measure and Dean came forward pulling out his keys and unlocked them, as soon as my arm was free I walked past him slamming my shoulder against his as I went towards the Impala.

"You actually cuffed her to the fence?" I heard Sam asked as they followed me.

"Only thing I could do to stop her following me" I glared at Dean as I threw open the back door and got in slamming it shut as they climbed into the front and Dean started driving and filling us in on everything that happened with him including some bitch demon kissing him which they both looked back at me for a reaction but I remained staring out the side window to pissed at Dean.

"Demons lie all the time, right maybe she was lying?" Sam said after a couple minutes of silence and I knew he was talking about what the demon had said to Dean about where there dad was and about hell itself.

"Come on, is that really what you think?" Dean said back. "How could he do it?" Dean asked and I wasn't sure if he was actually asking or more asking himself.

"He did it for you" Sam replied and I looked up at them.

"Exactly, how am I supposed to live with that?" Dean said and I frowned looking back out my side window since I know that he hated his dad for doing it but I couldn't help be thankful even if that made me a horrible person because it meant Dean was alive and I wasn't going to take that for granted because him and this baby were all that mattered to me and I didn't want my baby to not have a father. "You know the thought of him…wherever he is right now, I mean he spent his whole life chasing that yellow-eyed son of a bitch he should've gone out fighting, that was supposed to be his legacy, you know" my frown deepened since what did it matter, no one would even know the legacy aside from us. "Not bargaining with the damn thing, not this"

"How many people did Dad save, total?" Sam suddenly asked.

"That's not the point Sam" Dean argued.

"Evan Hudson is safe because of what dad taught us that's his legacy Dean, now were still here man so we gotta keep going, for him" Sam told him and I sighed closing my eyes leaning on the trim just wanting to fall asleep. "Hey Dean?" I heard Sam say after a few minutes.

"Yeah"

"When you were trapping that demon, you weren't…I mean it was just a trick right?" I opened my eyes and looked up at the rearview mirror seeing Dean's face as he stared straight ahead. "You never considered actually taking that deal, right?" Dean didn't answer which made my heart drop especially as he turned up the music meaning he wasn't going to answer and I saw Sam look back at me with tears close to start pooling over and feeling the wetness of my cheek I knew I was crying to but I just shut my eyes again and stayed silent.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about the long time between chapters, I'm struggling to find time to write given my classes have all moved online and study schedule getting hectic so I'll try hard to keep updating just please be patient and i promise that this story is not done yet. **


	31. S2 Ep 9 - Croatoan

**CROATOAN**

* * *

**Evie's POV**

I walked beside Dean munching away on some beef jerky, it's been a week since the crossroads hunt and while I was still pissed at Dean for what he did I'd let it go just not in the mood or mindset to hold onto the grudge not when my baby thought they'd mess around with my hormones and my appetite so much I was always hungry and not always for food…Dean's body was even more alluring than I'd ever found it.

"Go easy on the jerky Shortstack, you'll give yourself heart burn" I turned to glare back at him. "I'm just saying"

"Yeah well I'm starving" I complained.

"Starving, we only ate an hour ago and you went with a double cheeseburger with extra everything" I rolled my eyes at him wondering when he was gonna learn that you don't make fun of a pregnant woman's eating habits. "Maybe you're sick or something, have an iron deficiency"

"Honestly Dean quit worrying will you, I have a baby growing inside me right now so excuse me if I need more food that usual" I shot at him angrily snagging another piece of jerky out of the bag in his jacket pocket since his hands were full of beer since we were on our way back from a beer run.

"Are you ever gonna forgive me?" he asked and I scoffed.

"Nope" I replied popping the 'p' for good measure.

"Come on Eve, you can't keep being mad at me for trying to protect you" I rolled my eyes at him stopping and turned to face him.

"I'm not mad at you because you handcuffed me to the fence Dean-"

"Sure seems like it" he muttered cutting me off.

"Okay maybe a little but I more mad at you for what you did, you lied to me Dean"

"What when?" he snapped.

"When we talked in that bar, you said you wouldn't give up the chance your dad gave you but I know you and you thought about taking that damn demon's deal even if it was for a second and where would that have left me!"

"Eve-"

"No I'm talking!" I snapped cutting him off. "You're not serious about me Dean or this baby, I've always just been your convenience piece of ass and frankly I'm done" I added then started walking again.

"Hey hold on, you're not a convenience Evie!" I didn't reply and kept walking.

"I don't want to hear it Dean" I finally snapped and walked into the motel room but stopped not seeing Sam anywhere. "Sam?" Dean shut the door behind us right as Sam suddenly sat up off the floor between the two beds, his eyes were glazed over and he was struggling to breath which sent me to one conclusion…vision. "What was it?" I asked going over to him and helped him to sit on the bed.

"I uh…a kid…Dean shot him-" he stopped and we both looked up at Dean who was looking at us. "We have to go" he suddenly stood and started gathering up our stuff, I turned back to Dean and we shared a look before we started packing up as well once again following Sam due to a damn demon vision.

_"Continue on OR-224 west" _the GPS said in Sam's phone, we were back into the Impala in the middle of the night with no sleep…just another day.

"There are two towns in the U.S named Rivergrove" Sam told us.

"How come your so sure it's the one in Oregon?" Dean asked him.

"There was a picture of Crater Lake" Sam replied after a minute no doubt flashing back to his vision.

"Okay, what else?" I asked leaning my arms on the seat looking over at him, I needed all the information if I was gonna help from the sidelines again.

"I saw a dark room, some people and a guy tied to a chair"

"And I ventilated him?" Dean asked.

"Yeah" Sam replied looking up. "You thought there was something inside him"

"What a demon, was he possessed?" I cut in knowing Dean wouldn't just waste a guy for no reason.

"I don't know" Sam shrugged.

"Well all your weirdo visions are always tied to the Yellow-eyed demon somehow, was there black smoke, did we try to exorcise him?" Dean countered.

"No nothing, you just plugged him that's it" Sam argued and I frowned.

"Well I'm sure I had a good reason" Dean replied speaking as if it had already happened but if there was anything I knew about these visions of Sam's was they were subjective, the future could always change.

"I sure hope so" Sam said and I turned to look at him.

"What does that mean?" Dean asked chancing little looks at him between watching the road but Sam didn't answer.

"He's not gonna waste an innocent man" I told him and Sam just raised his eyebrows.

"I wouldn't!" Dean insisted.

"I never said you would" Sam defended.

"Fine" Dean spat.

"Fine" Sam spat back and I rolled my eyes at them. "Look we don't know what it is but whatever it is that guy in the chair is part of it, so let's find him see what's what"

"Fine" Dean repeated this time sarcastically.

"Fine" Sam agreed again.

"Oh my god you guys are children" I cut in leaning back in my seat again closing my eyes since I was gonna need sleep if this continued on.

I woke up when I heard two doors shut and looked up seeing it was daylight and that we were here and the boys were getting out so I sat up and went to open the door but Dean pushed it shut so I glared up at him.

"Do not even think about it Dean" I pushed on the door opening it and climbed out.

"Don't argue, we need to play it cool and three of us is gonna spook folks"

"We've done it before" I reached back pulling out one of my fake badges and held it up. "Trainee remember" he glared at me but I remained still and defiant staring right back at him, I had my bump covered in a thick coat and given the weather it wouldn't look out of place for U.S Marshals.

"We don't have time for this, you guys need to put whatever personal crap your dealing with aside" Sam said and I nodded.

"I agree"

"Whatever" Dean finally said rolling his eyes as he started walking towards one of the shack like houses where an older man was sitting on the porch with a fishing rod in his hand. "Morning" Dean greeted him and he turned looking up at us.

"Morning" the man said back. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah" Dean replied reaching into his jacket pocket and knowing he was going for his badge Sam and I did the same. "Billy Gibbons, Frank Beard and Danielle Mitchell" I refrained from rolling my eyes at Dean's ridiculous aliases, they were all members of the band ZZ Top except my name he'd girlified instead of Dan Mitchell. "U.S Marshals and our ride-along trainee" he said pointing at me with the trainee part so I nodded with a smile.

"What's this about?" he asked dropping what he was doing and turned to us.

"We're looking for someone"

"A young man, uh early 20's he'd have a thin scar right below his hairline" Sam explained describing this kid we were looking for and by the man's face I'd say he knew him.

"What'd he do?" he asked us.

"Well nothing, we're looking for someone else but we think this young man can help us" Sam replied.

"He's not in any trouble or anything, well not yet" Dean added and if I could have hit him I would have but Sam had positioned himself between us since no doubt he knew Dean and I weren't on happy terms lately. "I think maybe you can help us, master sergeant" Dean added when the guy just looked at us then down at his tattoo, it was a marine tattoo and Dean knew that given their dad had served, they guy smiled and nodded. "My dad was in the corps, he was a corporal"

"What company?" the guy asked as if testing Dean.

"Echo 2-1" Dean replied sounding proud and I knew he was, luckily this was already war enough for him or I reckon he'd have joined the marines as well if their lives had been normal and none of this supernatural crap happened.

"So can you help us?" Sam asked him.

"Uh Duane Tanner's got a scar like that" he replied looking back and forth between us. "But I know him, good kid keeps his nose clean"

"Oh I'm sure he does, do you know where he lives?" Dean asked him.

"With his family, up Aspen Way" he replied pointing to the right of us.

"Thank you" Dean said turning and we walked away walking past the Impala to walk there but Sam suddenly stopped looking at a telegraph pole.

"Hey" he called us back so we stopped and turned to him and he pointed back at the pole where we saw a word carved into the wood 'Croatoan' and my eyes widened in understanding as Sam matched my look.

"..'Croatoan'?" Dean asked clearly not recalling it but then Dean wasn't ever exactly a model student so I doubt he'd remember history.

"Yeah" Sam nodded but Dean just shrugged not getting it. "Roanoke, Lost Colony, ring a bell?" Sam asked him but Dean still looked dumbstruck. "Dean did you pay any attention in history class?"

"Yeah, the shot heard around the world, how bills become laws" I rolled my eyes.

"That's not school, that's _Schoolhouse Rock_!" I exclaimed at him. "Remind me never to let you homeschool"

"Whatever" he shrugged again, proving to me how un-serious he was about this kid.

"Roanoke was one of the first English colonies in America late 1500's" Sam explained and finally it seemed Dean recalled something about it.

"Oh yeah, yeah I do remember that, the only thing left behind was a single word carved into a tree, 'Croatoan'"

"Yeah" Sam nodded barely above a whisper. "And I mean there were theories, Indian raid, disease but nobody knows what really happened, they were all just gone"

"Wiped out overnight" I added to add emphasize on the situation if this was the same thing and not just a kid playing tricks.

"You don't think that's what's going on here?" Dean asked scoffing in disbelief. "I mean…" he trailed off seeing Sam's serious face.

"Whatever I saw in my head it sure wasn't good" he admitted looking back at the word for a second before back at us. "But what do you think could do that?"

"Well I mean like I said all your weirdo visions are always tied to the yellow-eyed demon somehow so…"

"We should get help, Bobby" Sam said looking at me and I frowned not sure I wanted my father mixed up in all this. "Ellen maybe"

"Yeah that's a good idea" Dean agreed pulling out his phone flipping it open walking away but his phone just beeped. "I don't have a signal" I frowned as Sam and I reached for ours but saw we didn't have any bars either.

"I don't either" Sam replied and they turned to me but I shook my head before looking up and saw a payphone so I walked towards it and pulled the phone off putting to my ear but it gave me the no service dial tone despite me clicking the receiver a few times.

"Lines dead" I told them putting the phone back.

"I'll tell you one thing if I was gonna massacre a town that'd be my first step" Dean said and I nodded. "Let's find this kid" he walked over to the Impala so we followed getting in and he drove up the road the guy told us too stopping at the first house given there wasn't many on this road.

We got out with Dean giving me a disapproving look but I could care less and he wasn't exactly protesting with words so I followed them walking up to the house onto the porch and Sam knocked on the door with a younger kid opening the door.

"Yeah?" he asked in that typical teenager arrogance.

"Hi" Dean said flashing his badge. "Looking Duane Tanner, he lives here right?"

"He's my brother" the kid nodded looking between us before his eyes settled on me and he smiled and raked his eyes up and down my body making me raise an eye at him since he couldn't be serious, this kid was no older than eighteen.

"Can we talk to him?" Dean spat a little harsher than needed but I would guess he'd seen this kids flirtatious smile my way.

"He's not here right now" he said never moving his eyes off me and it was making me a little anxious.

"You know where he is?" I asked and he seemed pleased that I'd spoken.

"Yeah, he went on a fishing trip up by Rosalyn Lake"

"Your parents' home?" Sam asked him.

"Yeah they're inside"

"Jake who is it?" an older man's voice called and…Jake stepped aside as an older man stepped up beside him.

"Uh U.S Marshals sir, were looking for your son Duane" Dean said.

"Why he's not in any trouble, is he?" their father asked.

"No, no, no we just need to ask him some routine questions that's all" Dean replied.

"When's he due back from his trip?" Sam asked looking at the dad.

"I'm not sure" he replied and I moved my eyes to the side seeing the kid still watching me with sex eyes and I instinctively moved closer to Dean.

"Well maybe your wife knows" Sam added.

"You know I don't know, she's not here right now" he argued looking back into the house briefly.

"Well your son said she was" Dean protested and Jake turned to him.

"Did I?" he asked and I frowned since something wasn't right.

"She's getting groceries" the dad said placing a hand on Jake's shoulder. "So when Duane gets back there's a number where he can get you?" he asked looking at Dean.

"Oh no, we'll just check in with you later" Dean replied and we turned walking away as they shut the door but got to the bottom of the stairs and shared a knowing look. "That was kind of creepy, right?" Dean asked as soon as the door was completely closed. "Little too Stepford?"

"Bigtime" Sam agreed with him and Dean suddenly turned going the opposite way going around the side of the house with Sam and I behind him ducking when we came across some windows so we weren't spotted, we up onto the back porch and peered through a window seeing a woman tied up and gagged with the father and son standing over her.

What was more concerning though was the father cut the sons arm and he looked like he was going to bleed over an open wound so we pulled out our guns and Dean went over to the back door kicking it in startling them.

"No!" the dad yelled charging at us with the knife.

"Put it down!" Sam yelled at him but Dean shot two rounds off hitting him in the chest twice and the dad fell to the ground dead as the son ran and jumped out one of the windows and Sam ran towards it looking out with his gun raised but he didn't fire and when Dean and I met him there we saw the kid running off disappearing in the trees.

We helped the lady untying her figuring she was the kids mother and wife of the dad and got her to come with us, Sam settled her into the back seat as Dean came out carrying the dad over his shoulder throwing him carelessly into the boot before getting in the front seat.

"Sit upfront" Sam told me sliding into the back and while I didn't want to sit with Dean for once we didn't know what the hell was going on so I agreed just getting in and Dean drove back into town finding a clinic and Sam once again helped Mrs Tanner inside while I stayed back with Dean as he looked around cautiously before grabbing Mr Tanner out over his shoulder in a fireman's hold again and we rushed inside.

"Hey" Dean called as we got inside and a woman in a lab coat stopped turning to us, I guess she was the doctor.

"Is that…?"

"Mr Tanner?" Dean said jostling the body on his shoulder.

"Was he attacked too?" she asked him.

"Uh…no actually, he did the attacking and then got himself shot" I rolled my eyes at him.

"Shot?" the doctor asked shocked.

"Yeah" Dean nodded.

"And who are you's?"

"U.S Marshal" Dean replied. "I'd show you my badge but…"

"Oh sorry, bring him back here" she replied leading us towards the back and Dean was able to unload the body off his shoulders before the doctor worked on Mrs Tanner cleaning up her wounds as she explained what happened.

"Wait you said Jake helped him, your son Jake?" Dr Lee asked sounding shocked.

"They beat me, tied me up" Mrs Tanner replied sounding like she was still in shock herself and who could blame her.

"I don't believe it" the nurse said.

"Pam" Dr Lee warned looking over at her. "Beverly you have any idea why they would act this way, any history of chemical dependency?"

"No of course not" Mrs Tanner replied. "I don't know why" she added starting to cry. "One minute they were my husband and my son and the next they had the devil in them" she said and Dean turned to us.

"We gotta talk" he told us and we stepped away from the others into the other room. "Those guys were whacked out of their gourds"

"What do you think, multiple demons mass possession?" Sam asked him.

"If it is a possession there could be more, I mean god knows how many it could be like a frigging Shriner convention"

"Great" I muttered putting my hand over my stomach.

"That's one way to wipe out a town you take it from the inside" Dean added looking down seeing my action.

"I don't know guys, we didn't see any demon smoke with Tanner or any of the other usual signs" Sam argued.

"Yeah well whatever, something turned him into a monster" Dean replied walking towards the door but stopped at Sam's shoulder. "You know if you'd taken out the other one there'd be one less to worry about" I frowned at Dean.

"Sorry, alright I hesitated Dean it was a kid" Sam exclaimed.

"Not it was an it, not the best time for a bleeding heart Sam" Dean replied and I went to intervene before the started arguing but we heard footsteps behind us and turned seeing Dr Lee coming towards us.

"How's the patient?" I asked her.

"Terrible, what the hell happened out there?" she demanded looking straight at Dean.

"We don't know" he replied avoiding her eyes.

"Yeah well you just killed my next door neighbor" she protested angrily.

"We didn't have a choice" Dean replied again.

"Maybe so but we need the county Sheriff, I need the coroner-"

"Phones are down" Sam cut in.

"I know, I tried" she said sighing. "Tell me you got a police radio in the car" she added looking at Dean.

"Yeah we do but it crapped out like everything else" Sam replied.

"I don't understand what's happening" she sighed.

"How far is it to the next town?" Dean asked her.

"It's about 40 miles down to Sidewinder"

"Alright I'm gonna go down there see if I can find some help, these two will stick around keep you guys safe" Dean replied putting his hand on Sam's shoulder.

"Safe from what?" Dr Lee demanded.

"We'll get back to you on that" he said before disappearing out the door.

"Hey wait" I called going after him seeing him pause at the main doors.

"Stay-"

"I know I wasn't going to argue that" I replied cutting him off before he could tell me to stay here.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Just…be careful" he nodded and went to walk out again. "Dean" I called again quietly making him stop again. "I'm sorry about what I said last night, I didn't mean it" I told him and he turned looking back at me.

"Yeah you did" he said before walking out leaving me standing there.

After a couple minutes I wandered back into the clinic finding Sam and the doctor in a room with Mr Tanner's body covered up to his chest with a medical sheet with Dr Lee sitting not too far off looking at something under a microscope while Sam leaning against some of the metal tables staring at Tanner's body.

"You okay?" Sam asked seeing me walk in.

"Yeah" I muttered knowing he'd see straight through it.

"You and Dean okay, ever since the crossroads you've been distant with each other and it seems to have gotten worse" he asked whispering.

"I don't know Sam, I think I messed up" I admitted in the same quiet voice. "I said something I didn't mean…or maybe I did when I said it but I don't feel that way now and I don't know how to fix it, Dean hates me"

"He doesn't hate you" he replied nudging into me. "You guys we'll figure it out, you's always do especially for this little guy" he nodded with a smile down at my stomach making my frown turn upside down just for a split second.

"Could be a girl Sam" I told him and he laughed.

"Yeah that I could imagine, Dean with a daughter and if she's anything like the two of you your gonna have you work cut out for you's" I laughed nodding my head since I could imagine it, a daughter with Dean's green eyes, my hair and that Winchester stubbornness but I couldn't help picture a boy too that was a splitting image of Dean in every way and the thought made me smile since either way, boy or girl I knew I would love them unconditionally.

"Huh?" we heard Dr Lee suddenly say to herself interrupting the family moment and we looked up at her.

"What?" Sam asked her.

"His lymphocyte percentage is pretty high" she replied to which I didn't understand a word of it, I didn't speak doctor. "His body was fighting off a viral infection"

"Really, what kind of virus?" Sam asked walking closer to her.

"Can't say for sure"

"Do you think an infection could've made him act like that?" I asked her.

"None that I've ever heard of, I mean some can cause dementia but not that kind of violence besides I've never heard of one that did this to the blood" she replied then looked down at the slide.

"Did what?" Sam and I both asked her.

"There's this weird residue, if I didn't know any better I'd say it was sulfur" she replied and at the word sulfur Sam and I shared a quick discrete look out of the corner of our eyes.

"Sulfur" Sam muttered looking over at Mr Tanner's body, maybe this was connected to the demon after all.

We moved back into the room where Mrs Tanner was and the doctor told her she suspected Mr Tanner had an infection that could have caused his violent behavior but Sam and I knew otherwise just couldn't voice it until Dean got back so we just stood idly.

"I don't understand, are you saying my husband and Jake had a disease?" Mrs Tanner asked.

"That's what we're trying to find out" Dr Lee replied. "Now during the attack do you remember…did you have any direct contact with their blood?" she asked walking towards the woman.

"Oh my god" she replied and I thought back to what we'd seen before we busted in. "You don't think I've got this virus, do you?"

"Beverly I don't know what to think but with your permission we'll take a blood sample" Dr Lee explained.

Mrs Tanner looked down before nodding and reached out for the doctor's hand but then she flipped grabbing the doc's wrist screaming and hit her across the face, I don't know what I was thinking but reaction had me moving forward but she grabbed my jacket and threw me back with strength that wasn't natural and my back hit a glass cabinet before I slid to the ground feeling a stinging sensation from the glass as it cut into my skin and looked up just in time to see Sam hit her over the head with a fire extinguisher after she came at him with a scalpel and she dropped to the ground unconscious.

"Evie!" Sam yelled coming towards me right as I pulled a large piece of glass out of my forearm.

"I'm okay, I'm okay" I said holding my hand over the cut.

"Let me see" I sighed nodding my head and he helped me stand as I bit my lip because everything hurt but I didn't appear to have any other injuries aside from the cut on my arm. "There's no other cuts but the baby"

"Baby?" Dr Lee asked overhearing us. "Your pregnant?" she asked.

"Long story" I replied and she frowned.

"Oh my…come on back I'll take a look at you, I have an ultrasound machine" I looked up at Sam and he nodded at me so I sighed looking back at the doc and nodded but grabbed Sam's hand I wasn't going anywhere alone right now.

I sat on the table laying back and lifted my shirt with Sam standing beside me running his hand over my shoulder in comfort since these things always made me nervous especially without Dean which reminded me.

"Dean's gonna kill me" I whispered and Sam looked down.

"I think you mean he's gonna kill me" he added and I looked up at him just as Dr Lee came back with some gloves on and the gel used.

"Have you had an ultrasound before?" I nodded.

"Yeah one uh…about four weeks ago, I was eight weeks I think" I mumbled trying to put it all in place…I should keep better track of this.

"Okay so we should be able to see the baby with an abdominal scan" she clicked a few buttons then picked up the wand thingy after applying some of the gel to my stomach then pressed it down moving it around as I watched the screen. "There it is" she moved it around again until I could see a figure of a baby and couldn't help smile since it still amazed me that…that was growing inside me.

"So is it okay?" Sam asked as I sat tongue-tied.

"Everything looks fine" she pressed another button and a fast thumping sound filled the room making me look up even more.

"What is that?" I asked her.

"The heartbeat" my eyes widened as I stared at it.

"Oh my god" I choked back a fear tears as I smiled.

"So are you two-?" she looked up at me and Sam.

"No" we replied at the same time and she nodded.

"The other one?" she asked looking at me.

"It's complicated" I repeated and she nodded just taking that then turned off the machine handing me some towel to clean up the gel.

"Let me dress that" she nodded at the cut and I let her do it quickly not even flinching given I was used to pain with the amount of injuries I'd sustained that and she injected some pain-killers around the wound site which she said was safe for the baby and they made me feel relaxed.

Sam helped me stand once the doc was done and she left saying she was getting blood samples from Mrs Tanner while she was still out cold and once she was done Sam locked her up in a secure room where she couldn't attack us again before he returned seeing the doctor at work examining Mrs Tanner's blood.

"What if we all have it?" the nurse…Pam suddenly spoke up. "What if we all go crazy?"

"You've got to stay calm" Dr Lee said turning towards her. "All we can do is wait, the marshal's bringing help" she added and Sam and I looked over at them.

"I can't, I…no I…I gotta to go" Pam argued and made a moved to leave.

"Pam" Dr Lee warned her.

"No you don't understand my boyfriends out there, I gotta make sure he's okay" she persisted then left so Sam and I stood following her to stop her since she couldn't go out there no matter what, my boyfriend was out there too but you didn't see me panicking…okay that was a small lie but I was still worried about Dean especially since it's been a while now.

"Hey, hey, hey wait please" Sam said stopping her. "Look I know your upset alright but it's safer if you stay here for now, help is coming" he told her right before we both looked up hearing a car engine and I knew that roar anywhere. "There they are"

"Sammy, Evie open up!" Dean yelled and I breathed out in relief moving towards the doors behind Sam as he opened them and Dean walked in with the man from earlier.

"Dean!" I exclaimed throwing my arms around his neck and his went around my waist hugging me for a few seconds.

"Did you guys get to a phone?" Sam asked them and Dean let go looking back at him.

"Roadblock" he replied shaking his head. "I'm gonna have a word, doc's inside" Dean added towards the man.

"Alright" he replied walking back into the clinic.

"What's going on out there Dean?" I asked him.

"I don't know, I feel like Chuck Heston in _The Omega Man_, the sarge is the only sane person I could find" he told us and I reached out grabbing his arm. "What are we dealing with, you know?" he asked us.

"Yeah doc thinks it's a virus" Sam explained.

"Okay, what do you's think?"

"I think she's right" Sam replied and Dean spun around to face us again, he was severely agitated and I couldn't blame him this was some next level shit.

"Really?" Dean asked and we nodded.

"Yeah and I think the infected are trying to infect others with blood-to-blood contact, oh and it gets better the virus leaves traces of sulfur in the blood"

"A demonic virus?" Dean asked us.

"Yeah more like demonic germ warfare" I corrected him.

"At least it explains why I've been having visions" Sam added.

"It's like a Biblical plague" Dean sighed.

"Yeah you don't know how right you are Dean I've been poring through Dad's journal, found something about the Roanoke colony" Sam replied peering out the door every couple of seconds.

"And?" Dean pressed when he paused.

"Dad always had a theory about Croatoan, he thought it was a demon's name sometimes known as Deva or sometimes Reesha, a demon of plague and pestilence"

"Well that…that's terrific, why here, why now?" Dean asked

"I have no idea but Dean who knows how far this thing can spread, we gotta get out of here, we gotta warn people" Sam replied and I sighed reaching up playing with the bandage on my arm which brought Dean's attention.

"What the hell happened to you?" he demanded moving towards me and grabbed my arm below the bandage.

"Uh…" I went to answer.

"They've got one, in here!" the man Dean brought in yelled cutting me off before I could explain.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked as we walked back into the back rooms.

"The wife, she's infected" Sam explained.

"We gotta take care of this we can't just leave her in there, my neighbors they were strong the longer we wait the stronger she'll get" the guy told us and Dean wasted no time pulling out his gun heading towards the room.

"You're going to kill Beverly Tanner?" Pam asked us when they explained what they were gonna do.

"Doctor could there be any treatment, some kind of cure for this?" Sam asked looking at the doc and she looked around stunned by being put on the spot.

"Can you cure it?" Dean demanded when she hesitated.

"For god's sake, I don't even know what it is!" she exclaimed.

"Told you it's a matter of time before she breaks through" the Sarge said.

"Just leave her there, you can't shoot her like an animal" Pam argued.

"Sam" Dean said moving towards the door and I watched as they went over to the door with Dean and the Sarge pulled out their guns before Sam opened the door and they went forward aiming their guns at her.

"Mark, what are you doing?" I heard Mrs Tanner ask sounding fearful but after what she did I knew it was all an act. "Mark it's them, they locked me in here, they tried to kill me" she sounded like she was crying. "They're infected, not me" I scratched at the bandage again turning away from the door closing my eyes. "Please Mark you've known me all your life, please!" she begged.

"You're sure she's one of them?" I heard Dean asked and turned around seeing Mark was hesitating and saw Sam nod.

"Yeah she attacked Evie" Sam replied and I watched Dean go stone faced as he stepped further in the door before three shots rang out making me flinch.

The boys quickly ran out and gathered just about everything we had in the trunks arsenal and started going through it, I sat near them watching Mark look out the window before over at us with a worried look which I took as we'd been found and there was infected people outside.

"You okay?" Dean asked making me look up and saw him looking at me.

"Mm-hmm" I nodded not really giving him an answer and he nodded back before focusing back on his task stock piling our weapons loading up the guns and I soon joined them figuring I could help and didn't miss Sam looking at me but I just shook my head at him signaling I was okay as I started loading up the second sawn-off shotgun but we were interrupted by glass shattering and a scream so we rushed back to see what happened.

"You're clean, you're okay" Dr Lee said as we walked in and saw Pam brushing herself off with a blood sample tray on the ground with shattered blood samples on the ground spilling out blood.

"Why are we staying here, please let's just go" Pam complained for the umpteenth time.

"No we can't because those things are everywhere" Dean answered before the doc could.

"Oh god" Pam breathed out lowering her head into her hands as the doc calmer her down.

"She's right about one thing, we can't stay here we gotta get out of here, get to the Roadhouse, somewhere" Sam whispered to Dean, Mark and I as we stood off to the side. "Let people know what's coming"

"That's a good point" Dean replied. "_Night of the Living Dead_ didn't exactly end pretty" he joked but now was not the time.

"I'm not sure we got a choice, lots of folks up here are good with rifles even with all your hardware we're easy targets so unless you got some explosives" Mark added and I sighed but watched Sam's eyes move up over our heads.

"We could make some" he said and we turned seeing a shelf full of chemicals as he walked up to it and picked up a bottle turning it to us 'potassium chlorate'.

"Hey let me in, let me in please!" we suddenly heard someone yell and bang against the front doors so we rushed to the entrance.

"It's Duane Tanner" Mark informed us and went towards the doors unlocking them and let him in.

"Oh thank god" Duane said coming inside as Mark relocked the door.

"Duane you okay?" Mark asked him as they walked past us.

"That's the guy I-" Dean asked clicking his tongue and made a slicing gesture over his neck.

"Yeah" Sam agreed before we followed them back.

"Who else is in here?" Duane asked making a move to walk further but Dean grabbed his arm.

"Hey, hey, whoa, whoa easy there, chief" he held him back then looked up at Dr Lee "Hey Doc, give Duane a good once-over, would you?" she nodded leading us into the lab.

"Pam?"

"Who are you?" Duane asked looking back at Dean as we followed him in.

"Never mind who I am, doc" he replied and Dr Lee nodded.

"Yeah, okay" she told him.

"Duane, where you been?" Mark asked him as Duane took a seat on the table.

"I was on a fishing trip up by Rosalyn, I came back this afternoon I saw Rodger McGill being dragged out of his house by people we know they started cutting him with knives, I ran I've been hiding in the woods ever since, has anybody seen my mom and dad?" he asked and we all shared looks.

"Awkward" Dean whispered towards me and Sam and I glared at his attempt at a joke since it wasn't funny.

"You're bleeding" Dr Lee suddenly said and we looked back seeing her looking at a cut on Duane's leg.

"Where'd you get that?" Dean asked moving an arm out in front of me pushing me partly behind him.

"I was running, I must've tripped" I frowned since that was vague and seemed like a lie.

"Tie him up, there's rope in there" Dean said looking at Mark.

"Wait" Duane protested.

"Sit down!" Dean yelled pulling his gun on him.

"Sorry Duane he's right, we gotta be careful" Mark said looking at Duane before leaving to get the rope.

"Careful, about what?" Duane asked confused.

"Did they bleed on you?" Dean asked him instead of answering.

"No, what the hell…no!" Duane exclaimed in protest.

"Doc, any way to know for sure, any test?" Sam asked the doc.

"I've studied Beverly's blood work" she replied.

"My mom?" Duane asked looking up at her.

"It took three hours for the virus to incubate, the sulfur didn't appear in the bloodwork until then so…no they'd be no way of knowing not until after Duane turns" she explained and I frowned since what the hell was this zombie apocalypse.

"Dean I gotta talk to you, now" Sam said leaning into Dean and he turned to look at Mark who nodded before Dean walked out grabbing my hand dragging me with him as Sam followed closing the door. "This is my vision Dean, it's happening" Sam told us as soon as we were in another room and Dean stashed his gun back into the waistline of his jeans.

"Yeah I figured" Dean replied.

"You can't kill him alright not yet, we don't know if he's infected or not"

"Oh I think we're pretty damn sure" Dean argued. "Guy shows up out of nowhere, got a cut, his whole family's infected"

"Alright then we should keep him tied up and wait and see" Sam protested and I agreed with him.

"For what, for him to hulk out and infect somebody else?" Dean spat back. "No thanks, can't take that chance" he added and I saw his eyes drift my way before he moved to walk out but Sam put his hand out against his chest stopping him. "Hey look man I'm not happy about this okay, it's a tough job you know that"

"It's supposed to be tough Dean, we're supposed to struggle with this that's the whole point" Sam argued.

"What does that buy us?" Dean asked him.

"A clear conscious for one"

"Well it's too late for that" Dean argued again and tried moving past Sam again but he stopped him again.

"What the hells happened to you?!" Sam demanded.

"What?" Dean demanded back.

"You might kill an innocent man and you don't even care, you don't act like yourself anymore Dean hell you know what you're acting like one of those things out there" Sam exclaimed and Dean tried pushing past him but this time when Sam tried to stop him Dean shoved him back making him stubble and headed for the door grabbing the handle and closed it behind him.

"Dean!" I exclaimed running towards it and tried the handle but he'd flipped the lock. "Dean open the door"

"Open the damn door Dean!" Sam exclaimed coming up beside me seeing Dean walk off leaving us locked in here. "Don't do it Dean, don't!" we saw him unclip the round in his gun checking the bullets before he clicked it back in and went into the lab.

"Dean!" I hit my fist against the door but it was no use so I stepped back and began pacing. "God how could he do this…again" I looked around feeling the walls closing in on me and I found it hard to breath. "Sam…Sam I gotta get out" he turned towards me.

"Hey, hey Eve breathe…just breathe"

"I can't the walls…oh god I can't breathe…Sam I can't…" I started to hyperventilate. "Sa…Sa…Sammy he…lp m…me!" I begged falling to my knees holding my hands over my ears.

"Evie…Evie focus on me" I lifted my eyes seeing him kneeling in front of me. "You have to calm your breaths, take a slow deep breath in" I followed his words sucking in a deep breath and let it go when he mentioned me to do so, we did this for a couple more times before I felt my breathing and heart rate slow back down right as the door opened. "Are you insane?!" Sam yelled walking up to Dean and pushed against his chest. "You know she gets claustrophobic and you locked us in here!" I looked up and met Dean's eyes but quickly looked away as I stood walking towards them but pushed past them.

We soon got to work making fire bombs in silence neither one of us looking up at the other as we did our tasks filling up the makeshift bombs with the liquids needed…well the boys were since I shouldn't be handling chemicals so I was handing Sam new containers when he needed and it went on like this for hours with none of us talking to each other until the doc walked in and I looked up.

"It's been over four hours, Duane's blood is still clean I don't think he's infected" she informed us. "I'd like to untie him now if that's alright?" she asked looking at Dean and he looked up at us, I gave him brief eye-contact before looking down.

"Sure yeah" Sam answered and she nodded walking back into the lab. "You know I'm gonna ask why?" Sam suddenly asked and I looked up seeing he was looking at Dean.

"Yeah I know" Dean replied holding up a bottle with a funnel in the top.

"So why, why didn't you do it?" Sam asked him.

"We need more alcohol" Dean said instead of answering the question and I rolled my eyes looking back down at my task counting how many bottles were finished, Sam sighed and I looked up seeing him walk into the supply room before back at Dean seeing his eyes on me and this time I didn't look away and just stared back hearing the door close before we heard a yell making us look towards it before sprinting towards the door but it was locked and Dean just kicked it open seeing Pam on top of Sam and not in the fun way which Dean wasted no time firing off shots into her back seeing her fall to the ground before we took steps towards Sam as he grunted in pain reaching out to us, Dean and I stepped forward to help but Mark grabbed our arms.

"She bled on him" he told us nodding down at Sam. "He's got the virus" our heads snapped down towards Sam and I felt tears start threatening to spill over.

"No…no" I cried looking up at Dean and ignored Mark's warning this time and helped Sam stand being careful not to touch the blood as we walked him to the lab and got Dr Lee to check is wound praying that she hadn't had the chance.

"Doctor, check his wound again would you?" Dean told her again for the fifth time but she hesitated looking down at Sam with fear. "Doctor!" Dean snapped.

"What does she need to examine him for, you saw what happened?" Mark cut in pointing at Sam accusingly.

"Did her blood actually enter your wound?" Dr Lee asked Sam.

"Come on, of course it did!" Mark exclaimed.

"We don't know that for sure!" Dean yelled back at him.

"We can't take a chance" Duane cut in.

"You know what we have to do" Mark added and I looked up.

"Nobody is shooting my brother" Dean told them.

"He not gonna be your brother much longer, you said it yourself" Duane said and I glared at him almost wishing Dean had bloody shot him.

"Nobody's shooting anyone!" I cut in.

"He was gonna shoot me!" Duane yelled.

"You don't shut your pie-hole I still might!" Dean yelled back pointing at him.

"Dean they're right" Sam suddenly spoke up. "I'm infected, give me the gun and I'll do it myself"

"Forget it" Dean and I told him at the same time.

"I'm not gonna become one of those things" he argued.

"Sam we've still got time-"

"Time for what?" Mark cut Dean off. "Look I understand he's your brother and I'm sorry I am but I gotta take care of this" he pulled out his gun but I moved grabbing Dean's out of his waistline and had it pointed at him in a blink of the eye.

"I'll say this once, you make a move on him you'll be dead before you hit the ground, you understand me" I spat at him as they all turned to look at me. "I mean do I make myself clear or do you really want to piss off a hormonal pregnant girl any further?" I added for good measure.

"Evie!" Sam snapped at me but I didn't care, we weren't losing anymore family.

"Then what are we supposed to do?!" Mark yelled at us and I looked over at Dean with the corner of my eye seeing him looking down at Sam before he turned to face me and reached out touching my hand lowering the gun for me before taking it stashing back into his waistline then he reached into his pocket grabbing his car keys and threw them towards Mark who caught them.

"Get the hell out of there that's what, take my car you got the explosives there's an arsenal in there, you three go with him-"

"No Dean" I cut him off. "I'm not leaving"

"-you got enough fire power to handle anything now" he finished as if I hadn't spoken.

"What about you?" Mark asked him and all Dean had to do was look at him.

"Dean no, no" Sam protested. "Go with them, this is your only chance"

"You're not gonna get rid of me that easy" Dean argued and I nodded my head in agreement when Sam turned to me as if asking my help with getting Dean out but we were staying, live together or die together but we remain together.

"No he's right man, come with us" Mark insisted but Dean just shot him another look. "Okay it's your funeral" he added seeing our minds were made up and they walked towards the door, I knew Dean wasn't gonna let me stay and would push me out the door if he had to so I pretended to follow the doc but she stopped at the door.

"I'm sorry, thanks for everything Marshals" she told us as he grabbed the door ready to close it behind us…them.

"Oh actually we're not Marshals" Dean admitted and I chuckled a little.

"Um…oh" she said Dean smiled as she walked out then turned to me but I quickly grabbed the door and slammed it shut standing in front of it forcing all my weight on the door so he couldn't open it.

"Evie!"

"I'm not leaving Dean"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not" I flipped the lock behind me. "I don't care I'm not leaving and there's nothing you can do to stop me, I'll break this damn door handle if I have to" he sighed angrily before turning towards Sam and I smirked a little since I'd won.

"Wish we had a deck of cards or a foosball table or something" Dean said after a couple minutes silence chuckling half-assed.

"Guys, don't do this" Sam said through croaky uneven voice that was coming from the tears in his eyes. "Just get the hell out of here"

"No way" Dean said shaking his head at Sam and I moved away from the door satisfied that Dean wasn't gonna throw me out it.

"Give me my gun and leave" Sam persisted.

"For the last time Sam, no" I said this time and Sam's anger boiled to breaking point as he threw the gauze he had on his wound to the ground.

"This is the dumbest thing you's have ever done"

"I don't know about that, remember that waitress in Tampa" Dean joked and shuddered dramatically so I knew he was kidding he was just trying to make light of this but it was to no avail as I turned to Sam and saw the tears spill over down his cheeks which made mine start.

"Guys I'm sick, it's over for me it doesn't have to be for you's"

"No?" Dean asked him.

"No, you's could keep going"

"Who say's we want to?" I argued looking him dead in the eye.

"What?" Sam asked looking at me as Dean crossed the room sitting on the edge of a desk pulling out his gun out.

"I'm tired Sam, I'm tired of this job" Dean admitted shocking even me for a second but deep down I think I knew it, especially with the crossroads hunt and that thought made the tears spill over as I walked over to Dean and wrapped my arms around his waist and he did the same but never tore his eyes from Sam. "This life…this weight on my shoulders, man I'm tired of it"

"So what, so you's are just gonna give up?" Sam asked him then turned to me. "I mean, your just gonna lay down and die, especially now you guys can get out if you want to…start a normal family, you have something to live and leave the job for!" I looked down at my stomach tentatively moving my hands over the small bump. "Look Dean I know the stuff with Dad had-"

"You're wrong" Dean cut him off before he could even start that sentence. "It's not about Dad…I mean part of it is sure-"

"Then what is it about?" Sam asked him but before Dean could answer we heard a door open and footsteps approaching our position, Dean stood up grabbing Sam's gun as well letting go of me before walking towards the door right as there was a knock, Dean unlocked it and opened it revealing the doc.

"You better come see this" she told us and we shared a look before all following her outside seeing the streets completely deserted with not a soul in sight. "There's no one, not anywhere they've all just vanished"

We went back into the clinic because we had to make sure and after five hours of torturous waiting the doc was examining Sam's blood while Dean and I waited outside leaning against the Impala's hood waiting for Sam to be done while watching Mark and Duane packing up a pick-up getting ready to leave.

"Dean I know things have been different lately, after the crossroads we've been different…distant and I know-"

"I'm sorry" he suddenly said cutting me off and I looked up at him.

"For what?" I asked confused.

"For lying to you" he admitted and my eyes pitched together. "Yeah I thought about that deal" I looked down. "But only for a split weak moment Evie" I looked back up seeing him staring down at me. "I'm tired of this job but that doesn't mean I'm tired of you" he grabbed my hand entwining our fingers. "I never want to hurt you but I've been doing that since day one"

"Dean-"

"No I'm talking" he cut me off and I found myself smiling as I recalled last night even though it felt like decades ago. "What I said in there…I don't know I thought we gonna die" he shrugged off but I could tell there was something he wanted to tell me so I squeezed his hand.

"I forgive you Dean, so long as you'll forgive me for doing all that" I nodded towards the clinic. "I know it was stupid and reckless and that I kept promising not to do shit like that but I got nothing without you and Sam and yeah I know I have my dad but things are different now, I feel like without you I'd have no reason to be alive" he nodded leaning his head on top of mine.

"I love you Evie and definitely want to have this baby with you"

"I know" I replied turning his found words of reply to the 'L' word back on him and he laughed. "I love you too Dean so let's not fight anymore"

"Agreed Shortstack" he replied just as Sam came out with the doctor behind him.

"Doc, the Sarge and I are getting the hell out of here, heading south you should come" Duane said looking at the doc.

"I'd better get over to Sidewinder, get the authorities up here if they'll believe me" she argued instead then waved at them. "Take care" Mark waved back before turning to us and gave us the thumbs up.

"What about him?" Dean asked nodding back at Sam who'd sat beside me.

"He's gonna be fine, no signs of infection" she replied before going inside as Mark and Duane pulled away and we turned to look at Sam.

"Hey don't look at me, I got no clue" Sam said answering our unspoken question.

"I swear I'm gonna lose sleep over this one" Dean replied looking around the deserted streets. "I mean why here and why now?"

"Where did everybody go, it's not like they just frigging melted away" I added giving us more to think about since none of this case made a lick of sense, Dean nodded and went around towards the driver's seat.

"Why was I immune?" Sam asked more himself than us as it was barely above a whisper but we heard it.

"Yeah, you know what that's a good question" Dean spoke up still on his little rant. "I'm already starting to feel like this is the one that got away" he added opening up the door and I sighed moving towards Sam tapping his arm.

"Come on Sammy" he nodded and we followed Dean's lead getting into the Impala and got the hell out of this ghost town.

We drove until Dean decided to stop stating he needed an un-wind and not the fun kind, he pulled over at a nice little secluded stop that overlooked a river and got out grabbing the beers out of the boot from last night that he never got to drink and we sat next to the water with them drinking while I was sipping on some lemonade.

"So…last night?" Sam asked breaking the peaceful silence that had settled over us. "You wanna tell me what the hell you's were talking about?"

"What do you mean?" Dean asked deflecting again.

"What do I mean, I mean you said you's were tired of the job and that it wasn't just because of Dad"

"Forget it" Dean replied and I looked down twirling the bottle in my hand.

"No I can't, no way" Sam insisted.

"Come on man, I thought we were all gonna die you can't hold that over me" Dean argued.

"No, no, no you can't pull that crap with me man you're talking" Sam shot back at him and I looked up smiling at him.

"And what if I don't?" Dean asked looking between us.

"Then I guess I'll just have to keep asking until you do" Sam replied and I chuckled taking a another drink imagining it was alcohol especially seeing Dean smile knowing that Sam would continue to press until he talked.

"I don't know man, I just think maybe we ought to…go to the Grand Canyon" Dean finally replied and I laughed knowing he was pulling our legs avoiding the inevitable.

"What?" Sam demanded with a smile on his face which was kind of good to see especially after the last 24hrs.

"Yeah you know all this driving back and forth across country, you know I've never been to the Grand Canyon or we could go to TJ or Hollywood, see if we could bang Lindsay Lohan"

"Hey!" I exclaimed slapping the back of his head.

"Oh come on Shortstack, celebs get a pass…tell me there's not one celebrity out there you wouldn't bang if we had a pass" I thought about it for a second.

"Channing Tatum" I replied knowing it'd annoy him the most.

"Seriously…no one else?" I shook my head with a smirk.

"You're not making any sense Dean" Sam cut in before we started.

"I just think we should take a break from all this, why do we gotta get stuck with all the responsibility, you know why can't we live a little bit?" Dean spoke seriously.

"Why are you saying all this?" Sam asked and I looked up a little confused since he'd literally asked us to exactly what Dean just said when he thought he was dying, what's changed now but Dean didn't reply and turned to walk away. "No, no, no Dean your my brother, alright so whatever weight your carrying let me help a little bit" Sam added.

"I can't, I promised" Dean suddenly said and I looked up confused wondering what the hell he'd promised and to who.

"Who?" Sam asked him as I kept absolutely silent not knowing if this was something I had a right to get involved in.

"Dad" Dean replied.

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked him again as I looked back and forth wondering if I should leave them but I was intrigued.

"Right before Dad died he told me something, he told me something about you" Dean said looking up at Sam.

"What?" Sam asked him voice low and hushed. "Dean what did he tell you?" Sam asked again as Dean hesitated but he then he looked up and I didn't like the look in his eyes on bit…


	32. S2 Ep 10 - Hunted

**HUNTED**

* * *

**Evie's POV**

Sam and I were both staring at Dean in shock and confusion because he hadn't said anything to us about John telling him something before he died and although I knew it wasn't really my business I still felt hurt which meant I couldn't imagine what Sam was feeling right now because Dean had been keeping this from us.

"He said that he…wanted me to watch out for you…take care of you" Dean finally replied after what seemed like forever.

"He told you that a million times" Sam argued shaking his head.

"No this time was different" Dean said shaking his head back at him and dropped his eyes to the ground. "He said that I had to…save you" I frowned even more confused, save Sam from what.

"Save me from what?" Sam asked as if reading my thoughts but then everything I was thinking had to be running through Sam's head ten times more intense given it involved him and not me.

"He just said that I had to save you, the nothing else mattered and that if I couldn't I'd…"

"You'd what Dean?" Sam asked sounding on the verge of panic as Dean trailed off again.

"I'd have to kill you" my eyes widened looking at Dean as I couldn't believe that, John would not have asked him that but one look into his eyes as they met mine for a second I saw the truth and I balled my fists seeing the tears there as he broke up admitting it. "He said I might have to kill you Sammy"

"Kill me?" Sam asked sounding as shocked as I felt. "What the hell's that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know" Dean replied refusing to look at him.

"I mean he must've had some reason for saying it, right?" Sam demanded sounding like he was getting angry and I couldn't blame him, his own father told his brother to kill him. "I mean did he know the demon's plans for me, am I supposed to go dark side or something?" Sam exclaimed throwing his arms so I jumped down from the fence because we shouldn't be yelling at each other for this. "What else did he say Dean!?"

"Nothing I swear" Dean replied shaking his head.

"How could you have not told me this?!"

"Because it was dad, he begged me not to" I frowned getting even angry at John since there was no way he could put that on Dean and tell him not to tell us.

"Who cares, take some responsibility for yourself Dean!" Sam yelled and I turned to him. "You had no right to keep this from me"

"You think I wanted this…huh, I wish to god he'd never opened his mouth" Dean shouted towards Sam and I looked away as a thought suddenly dawned on me.

_'You'll know when the times right Evelyn'_ John had said that to me after I confronted him on what he told Dean in the hospital before it all went down…was this what he was talking out. _'__If Dean can't do what's right when the times is right then you have to do it'_ oh my god…I gasped when I came to the realization and both of them turned to me.

"What?" Sam asked a little harsher than was necessary.

"No…nothing" I stuttered and Dean furrowed his brows at me as Sam turned around walking away form us.

"We just gotta figure out what's going on then, what the hell all this means" Sam suddenly said turning back towards and I noticed his nose was scrunching up which meant he was really angry since he only does that when he's pissed.

"We do?" Dean spoke up and Sam turned to him. "I've been thinking about this, I think we should just lay low, you know at least for a while be safer and that way we can make sure-"

"What?" Sam cut him off before he could finished his sentence. "That I don't turn evil, that I don't turn into a killer?"

"He never said that Sam" I cut in now since this whole thing was getting out of hand.

"Jeez, if you're not careful you will have to waste me one day, Dean"

"I never said that!" Dean exclaimed glaring at him. "Damn it Sam this whole thing is spinning out of control alright you're immune to some weirdo demon virus and I don't even know what the hell anymore" Dean continued with went eyes. "And your pissed at me and I get it that's fine, I deserve it but we lay low until we figure out our next move, okay?"

"Forget it" Sam shot back.

"Sam please man, hey please" Dean begged sounding like he was breaking which was enough to make me tear up. "Just give me some time, give me some time to think okay I'm begging you, please man please" I looked up at Sam since very rarely does Dean act like this and he nodded but I just had a feeling it was a lie.

That night we found a motel to crash, Dean and I were wrapped up on one of the beds with him snoring behind me with his arm over my waist resting on my stomach as I laid there with my eyes closed but couldn't sleep and was just listening to the rainstorm outside so when I heard the door open and close my eyes opened and saw Sam's bed empty…I knew it.

I carefully moved Dean's arm off my waist getting up without waking him and slipped my feet into my shoes and grabbed one of Dean's overshirts that was laying near the bed and rushed outside quietly seeing Sam walking away with a backpack and his laptop bag slung over his shoulder walking over to where the Impala was parked so I ran after him.

"Sam!" I called out and he turned to me with surprise. "You can't do this Sammy" I told him shaking my head at him feeling unwanted tears start pooling in my eyes.

"I have to" he replied continuing on ignoring me as I followed him.

"Sam please…you said you would give him time, he needs you"

"No he needs you" he replied using a coat hanger on a car parked next to the Impala to unlock it and I frowned since sometimes we knew way too much about illegal actions to be healthy. "You two need to get out, start a new life-"

"Not without you Sam, please" I argued practically begging him. "He'll break if you leave and I'm not…I'm not who he needs, you're his little brother"

"Take care of him and yourself pipsqueak" he just replied with a small sad smile before getting into the car and started it driving away before I could stop him.

"Sam!" I exclaimed taking a few steps after him but it was pointless, I looked up at the sky as the rain fell heavier soaking my clothes but I didn't care.

By the time I'd gotten my feet to move and head back to the room walking in seeing Dean exactly where I left him still soundlessly asleep actually looking peaceful which made a whole new wave of tears to start rolling down my face as I stripped out of my wet clothes leaving them on the ground and pulled a fresh shirt out of Dean's bag that was too big for me so it covered my butt and I crawled into the bed intended for Sam and just cried softly.

I had no idea what I was crying over but it still felt like my whole world was falling out from underneath my feet and I saw swimming in nothing…everything was falling apart and I just couldn't stop it, I've been blaming the baby for making me feel useless but in reality I've been useless a lot longer, I knew Dean didn't really need me otherwise we could have left Sam at Stanford and found John by ourselves but he was adamant that Sam had to be with us.

"Evie?" I opened my eyes seeing there was sunlight in the room and realised I must have fallen asleep…cried myself to sleep more like it, I sat up in the bed and he looked over at me with furrowed brows before he looked around taking note of Sam's stuff being gone. "Sam?" I dropped my eyes towards the bed spread. "Sam!" he got up and checked the bathroom before coming out obviously not finding him. "Evie where is he?"

"Gone" I replied and it was all I could say before bursting into unwanted tears, I hadn't been able to stop him.

"What do you mean gone, gone where?"

"I don't know!" I exclaimed and he looked surprised but he didn't say anything else and pulled out his phone flipping through it before pressing it to his ear.

"Sam!" he exclaimed but then sighed. "Damnit, Sam call me back now!" he hung up and rung straight back but clearly got the same result as he yelled out and threw his phone down on the bed before pacing a while I couldn't stop the tears rolling down my face. "Evie?" I looked up and his eyes softened at my face which would no doubt be puffy and red from all the crying which annoyed me since I was never this weak, before I got pregnant I hardly ever cried. "Hey, hey calm down" he sat on the bed and grabbed my hand but I couldn't stop and my breaths were coming out short. "Come Eve your gonna pass out"

"I…I…think…I'm ha…having…a pa…pa…panic…attack"

"Okay, okay hey just look at me" he lifted my chin so my eyes met his. "Just breath, slow down and listen to me alright" I shook my head, I didn't even know what I was having a panic attack for, he raised my hand holding it over his heart. "Slowly"

"It's…it's all my fault" I spat out slowly feeling my breathing even out as I calmed down just feeling Dean's heart beneath my hand

"What are you talking about?" he asked but I didn't answer him since I knew if I told him that I'd watched Sam leave last night we'd start yelling at each other because I should have stopped him and don't know why I didn't. "I'm gonna call Ellen maybe he's shown up at the Roadhouse" he stood and walked away a little bit with his phone and I sighed standing up going into the bathroom and splashed water over my face to get rid of the tear stains before I used the bathroom real quick and headed out just seeing him hang up. "Ellen hasn't seen him…yet but she said she'll let me know if he turns up" I nodded my head.

"I can…I can call my dad, maybe he went to Sioux Falls-"

"He wouldn't go to Bobby, he knows that's the first place we'd look and besides Bobby can't help him" I looked up at him with a mixed look of shock and confusion. "After what he said yesterday he want to find the others like him and to do that he'll need Ash" I nodded understanding that.

"Okay so do we try and catch up with him?" I asked and he turned taking me in.

"I am" I frowned confused but then I realised.

"Are you serious right now Dean!" I yelled at him since he couldn't seriously be implying that we split up right now.

"Yeah I am, I'm calling Bobby to come pick you up" he held up his phone again ready to key in my dad's number but I grabbed his phone holding it away from him. "Hey!" he reached out intending to snatch his phone back but I pulled it back. "Give me my phone Evelyn" I glared at him for this situation and for calling me Evelyn.

"No!" I exclaimed standing my ground.

"God damnit Evie I don't have time for this I have to find my brother and that doesn't involve you!" he yelled at me and I jumped staring at him for the words he used staring at him wide-eyed and he must have realised it because his shoulders sagged. "I didn't…I didn't mean that" my glare intensified.

"Yeah you did, the truth always comes out when one's angry Dean" I threw his phone down at his feet. "You want me gone so bad then fine, I'm gone!" I crossed the room to my duffel bag and started packing up the few clothes that was out pulling on some clothes as I went.

"Evie wait…just wait" he grabbed my arm but I yanked it out of his grip.

"Don't touch me!" his eyes widened since I'd never said that to him, I slipped my feet back into my combat boots and without tying them picked up my bag crossing the room towards the door grabbing the handle turning back ever so briefly seeing him frozen in the spot. "You know I've always doubted that I had a place with you and you've just proven that I was right, when it comes down to it I'm not important to you" I said before yanking the door open and ran out of the room slamming it shut walking down the street.

I just continued to walk without any idea of where I was going with every so often the thought that I should turn back but I pushed it back walking towards a diner but paused seeing a Ducati parked close to the side walk and stopped to admire it but then I looked around since I could hotwire it and take off.

I approached it casually looking around one last time but since it was early there wasn't that many people around that would actually take notice, I swung my leg over the bike settling down into the seat before getting to work, I felt around for the starter wires out of the ignition and followed them until I found the connector that connected to the motor and unclipped it before pulling my lockpick case out of my bag and found a random piece of wire that I kept in there for emergencies…never thought I'd needed it but being a mechanics daughter taught me a few things, I connected the wire and heard the ignition click over so I let the wires go and pushed the starter hearing it roar to life.

"Thank you daddy" I kicked up the stand and took off not knowing where I was going just that I had to get away from Dean…even for a little while or however long it took for us to apologize to each other if it ever happened since I'd never walked out on him, I hadn't ever wanted to until now.

I looked up when I suddenly realised where I was heading and frowned pulling over seeing a familiar sight right down the road…how long had I been driving, I sighed pulling back out onto the road driving the rest of the way before I pulled up flipping the bike off then hopped off and headed towards the door looking back at it longingly since I knew I'd have to abandon it, couldn't risk cops on my trial.

I pushed the door open and walked in eyes locking with the bar straight away seeing Ellen at the bar on the phone by the looks off it and when I approached the bar see turned widening her eyes when she saw me.

"…now Dean they say you can't protect your loved one's forever" my eyes widened when she said Dean and quickly shook my head signaling her not to say anything. "Well I saw screw that, what else is family for" she added staring right at me with an angry look on her face that had be sinking down in my seat. "He's in Lafayette, Indiana…and Evelyn-" I looked up seeing what she'd do. "You let me take care of her, find your brother…trust me Dean she's not in any danger" I couldn't hear what Dean said but I had a feeling he'd figured out what Ellen had implied pretty frigging clearly that I was here then she hung up the phone staring at me all scolding parental like.

"Spare me the lecture please" I told her when she refused to say anything and just continued to look at me, she sighed putting a clean glass onto the bar then squirted some coke into the glass from the facet.

"I don't know what went down between you kids but what you did was irresponsible, now Dean might be a little overprotective but it seems like it's warranted with you" I rolled my eyes grabbing the glass taking a sip recoiling since god I wished for something stronger right now.

"You wouldn't understand Ellen so don't even try" I spat at her then looked around hoping to spot Jo but couldn't see her anywhere. "Where's Jo?" she frowned looking down as she started cleaning glasses with a dish towel. "Ellen"

"Like I told Sam I don't know" I frowned confused. "After hunting with you kids she decided she wanted to keep on hunting" I looked down at my glass suddenly sullen. "I told her not under my roof and she said 'fine'" I sighed since Jo was always suborn but I never thought she'd do this.

"Ellen I'm sorry" she shook her head.

"It's not your fault sweetie" I sighed again looking down at the coke in my glass as I swirled it around again wishing it was something a lot stronger. "So what brought you here?"

"I was…I don't know I hotwired a bike and this is where I ended up"

"You rode a motorcycle!?" I looked up with a guilty look on my face. "Do you have no self-preservation for yourself or that baby" she whispered leaning closer to me. "I ought to swat you upside the head, they don't call 'em donor cycles for nothing Evelyn Singer" I scoffed.

"That's nothing to what I've been through in the last forty-eight hours" she looked at me confused before she shook her head.

"I should've told that boy you were here"

"Why he wouldn't care, precious Sammy always wins above me and probably this baby too" I mumbled to myself but she was close enough to hear. "Whatever, see you around Ellen" I stood up off the stool but she grabbed my hand.

"Where are you going?" she asked and I turned back to her.

"Why so you can tell Dean?" I spat at her and she just gave me a glare so I shrugged "I don't know, guess we'll see bye Ellen" I pulled my hand out from her grip and walked out seeing the bike still there and decided I could risk a few miles on so I hotwired it again and took off with one destination in mind…the one place all my worries just seemed pointless…home.

I stopped an hour later to refill the tank as it was running on fumes and checked my phone for the first time since I left seeing about twenty messages and forty-three missed calls with one voicemail all from Dean making me sigh and listen to the message.

_'Evie please I know your angry and after what I said you have every right to be but please call me and let me know you're okay…and Eve I'm sorry' _his voice was hoarse which made my heart ache but I wasn't going to give in that easy but I could at least tell him I was okay, I sighed pressing the number one key which immediately speed dialed him and pressed my phone to my ear listening to it ring a couple of time before the receiver clicked.

_"Evie where are you?!" _he demanded straight away. _"Are you okay?" _

"I'm fine Dean" I replied with a deep sigh.

_"Where are you?" _he demanded again.

"Don't worry about that I'm safe"

_"Eve please I'm sorry-"_

"You might be Dean but that doesn't change what you said"

_"I know but it was an in the moment stupid mistake" _he argued before sighing deeply. _"Please just tell me where you are, I'll come get you and we can talk" _I frowned shaking my head despite him not being able to see me.

"I…I just need time Dean, you should just focus on getting Sam back and maybe after some time apart-"

_"Evie please-"_

"Dean just stop, we've been together everyday for the past three years romantically together for two of those…this could do us some good being apart it'll give us time to decided what it is we really want-"

_"You are what I want!" _he snapped at me. _"You and the baby are everything to me" _I sighed looking down at my feet.

"Maybe everything isn't enough" I replied but heard a gunshot suddenly go off on his end and jumped suddenly filled with panic. "Dean!" I exclaimed but when he didn't answer I pulled the phone away from my ear and saw the call had dropped out. "Son of a bitch" I cursed looking around then groaned since I couldn't leave those boys alone for a day.

I ran inside paying for the fuel and grabbed a map figuring out where I had to go before I jumped back onto the bike and rode as fast as I dared without it being completely dangerous and turned a 8 hour trip into a 5 hour trip getting into town driving around in search of them but couldn't find any sign of either of them or the Impala so I pulled over to the side of the road and pulled out my phone and called Sam praying he'd pick up.

_"Hello" _

"Sam, thank god" I sighed closing my eyes in relief.

_"Evie where are you, are you okay?" _

"I don't know you tell me, I've been driving around this god damn town you boys are in after driving five hours just to get here after I got disconnected with a call with Dean"

_"So you weren't with him?" _he asked confusing me.

"No, now where the hell are you and where is Dean?"

_"He's…don't worry I'm not it, listen go to the motel Blue Rose room 14-"_

"Sam don't pull a Dean, tell me where he is?" I demanded cutting him off and heard him sigh.

_"He's in trouble, I was shot at and so I called him and he used the 'Funky Town' code-"_

"Someone had a gun on him" I whispered looking around anxiously again.

_"Yeah and he gave me an address-"_

"You know it's an ambush Sam" I told him as I quickly pulled a gun out of my bag keeping my eyes around me just in case.

_"I know I kind of got warned" _he replied.

"You had a vision!?" I exclaimed instantly panicking that he'd saw Dean dying again because he never had visions about himself.

_"No a girl found me here, she's like me she has visions" _

"You're serious?" I asked shocked as checking the gun to see if it was loaded but it wasn't so I grabbed a new clip and loaded it.

_"Yeah" _he agreed and I sighed running a hand over my face.

"Tell me where you are Sam"

_"Evie-"_

"Don't, tell me where you are!?" I snapped angrily and heard him sigh deeply.

_"You know Dean's gonna kill me for this" _he said then sighed again. _"5637 Monroe Street, I'm almost there myself" _

"I'll see you in ten minutes" I hung up before stashing the gun at my back in the waistline of my jeans covering it over with my shirt then got bback on the bike starting it again with a fresh piece of wire.

The drive over to the address Sam had given me I couldn't stop my mind raising with apologies, anger and regret since I never should have left Dean alone no matter how angry I was at him, his mind hadn't been in the game and that left him vulnerable. 'we're stronger as a family' those were Dean's words and they were true, we were stronger as a family but vulnerable apart because we are the only weaknesses to each other and anyone with eyes could see that which was quite unhealthy when you think about it.

I pulled up at the house right as I saw Sam heading in so I quickly hopped off and ran towards him with almost silent steps but he'd heard me and turned holding his finger up to his lips and I nodded stepping up behind him as we approached the front door looking through a window that was boarded up but there was gap between the planks and we saw Dean tied up to a chair with a gag in his mouth before we looked to the side and saw…Gordon!.

"That-" Sam quickly covered my mouth and I understood so I nodded that I'd stay quiet so he dropped his hand motioning that he was going to go around the back before pointing at me and the sign that said stay here to which I shook my head at and he glared at me mouthing 'bomb', my eyes widened in shock.

'Stay here' he mouthed at me again so I rolled my eyes and just nodded which he believed so he took of silently heading towards the back of the house as I watched from the window being mindful not to draw Gordon's attention before I looked around and got ready to follow Sam in when I heard an explosion as smoke filled the room they were in but Gordon didn't move despite my heart nearly stopping before I reminding myself that Sam knew about the bomb and just as I thought Sam would jump out another blast went off this one sending debris flying everywhere and that one made me pause not know if Sammy knew about the second blast.

I took one last look at Dean seeing tears in his eyes before I turned and ran towards the back looking for an alternate way in finding a window and slipped inside creeping inside turning a corner seeing Gordon on top of Sam and stupid impulse made me run forward and body slammed into him to knock him off but he recovered fast punching me in the gut sending me to the ground clutching my stomach in pain as I fought to stand hearing a commotion but my eyes were closed as I fought off the agony.

"Do it" I heard Gordon say and despite the pain I looked up seeing Sam standing over him with a gun pointed at Gordon's head. "Do it, show your brother the killer you really are Sammy" he added and Sam glared down at him before he turned the gun and used the hilt to smash it into Gordon's face knocking him out.

"It's Sam" Sam said and I would have smiled if I wasn't in pain. "Evie!" he suddenly exclaimed and ran over and stood me up but I flinched grabbing my stomach. "I told you to wait outside!" he wrapped his arm around my waist and another under my knees pulling me up into his arms as he went into the other room where Dean was who looked at us with a mix of relief and worry.

Sam set me down next to the chair before untying one of Dean's arms allowing him to untie the other while Sam got his feet and once Dean had untied his hands he pulled the gag from around his mouth and stood up checking Sam's face then looked down at me.

"Son of a-" he turned to head back to where we'd left Gordon.

"Dean, no" Sam called out stopping him.

"I let him live once, I won't make the same mistake twice" Dean argued.

"Trust me" Sam told him then nodded back. "Gordon's taken care of, come on we gotta get her out of here" he added looking down at me and Dean sighed especially when Sam grabbed his collar and pulled him towards me.

"Eve" he knelt down and cupped my cheek, I looked up raising my hand placing it over his. "Come on" he wrapped his arms around me the same way Sam had and pulled me up into his arms and they started to walk out.

"You boys know I can walk right" I told them as we were out of the house since this was ridiculous, I may have been hurting but I wasn't weak that I couldn't walk but I was just ignored. "Oh seriously put me down" I struggled and it was enough for Dean to finally relent but glared at me and I knew a scolding was about to come out of his mouth but then a gunshot went off and we ducked before running and every step was agony that I'd wished Dean was still carrying me but we ran with Gordon chasing after us shoot every couple of seconds.

"You call this taken care of!" Dean exclaimed right as I felt a searing pain through my leg but the adrenaline was high and I kept running jumping into the small ditch with the boys as Gordon continued shooting. "What the hell are we doing?" Dean asked since this wasn't exactly ideal.

"Just trust me on this alright" Sam told us before we heard screeching tires and the sounds of sirens right as the shots ceased so we peeked up and saw cops had arrived, Dean and I turned to Sam seeing a wicked smile on his face that he was proud of which meant he was responsible for them arriving, we shared a silent laugh as we looked back seeing Gordon drop to his knees with no choice and no way out of this one before he was handcuffed and hauled towards one of the cop cars watching further as a couple of cops went over to Gordon's car and pulled out his hunter weapon stash like they already knew about it.

"Anonymous tip" Sam whispered to us.

"You're a fine upstanding citizen Sam" Dean said but my focus dropped to my leg now that the adrenaline was gone and I felt the searing pain seeing blood seeping through my jeans through a cut through them…I was grazed by a bullet.

"Dean" I whispered looking up and he met my eyes before dropping to my leg.

"Shit" he cursed pulling out a handkerchief from his jacket pocket and pressed it against it making me wince from the pressure as I looked down at it, I was just a graze but hurt like a mother f'n bitch.

"It's just a graze, I'm more worried about the blow to the stomach" Sam whispered towards Dean and I glared up at him.

"We need to get her to a hospital" Dean said and I rolled my eyes at them talking about me like I wasn't even here.

"We arent going to be able to go anywhere with the cops still here" Sam argued shaking his head.

"Uh hello I'm right here gentleman" I whisper yelled up at them and they turned to look at me at the exact same time. "It's a flesh wound and the baby is fine, let's just wait until the cops are gone then we get to the Impala and I can stitch myself up"

"Your going to the hospital" Dean whisper yelled at me and I rolled my eyes at him but didn't argue…for now at least.

It was at least twenty minutes before the cops finally left and the pain in my leg was starting to ache painfully as Dean wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me up so I had my weight pressed into him.

We'd found the Impala abandoned near the house meaning Gordon must have brought it here and Dean sat me in the back before pulling out his phone walking away and I ignored him further and I reached under the back seat for the first aid kit we kept under there and opened it seeing everything I needed to stitch up my own leg along with some alcohol we used for disinfecting wounds.

"Don't even think about it" Sam suddenly said and I looked up seeing him in the front looking at his phone not even looking at me.

"I'm losing blood Sam" I told him threading the needle completely ignoring him and he turned looking down at my leg especially when I pulled my jeans down wincing a little watching his eyes widen before he moved to stop me but I'd already poured some of the alcohol over my leg before I quickly pulled the needle through my skin crying out in pain which alerted Dean and he hung up running towards me.

"What the hell Evie!?" I ignored the both of them and continued threading the needle through my skin biting back a wince with every new stitch. "For the love of…let me do it" he grabbed the needle from me and finished up the work I'd started pouring more alcohol over it every few stitch that made me cry out in pain and curses…Jo was right this baby's first words were gonna be a curse word with the amount that slipped out of mine and Dean's mouths.

"I'm gonna need some serious pain meds" I sighed once he was done tightening the last stitch before tapping a gauze pad over it.

"Here" I looked up seeing Sam holding some Tylenol for me and I took them without even a drink of water.

"Where's your bag?" Dean asked.

"A little ways up the road, near the abandoned motor bike I rode here on"

"You what?" Dean asked and I saw him glaring at me again but he didn't say anything and helped me sit back and close the door before he got in and drove off finding the bike and retrieved my bag helping me into a pair of jean shorts before we were back on the road and the pain meds and everything else helped me fall asleep in the back with my head resting on the window.

* * *

**Dean's POV**

I saw Evie finally close her eyes succumbing to the tiredness she was no doubt in and I kept looking up watching her breathing every so often just to make sure she was okay, I couldn't believe she'd put herself in danger again and the first hospital I came across I was stopping no matter how much she argued I was getting her and the baby checked out.

"Hey Ava it's Sam again um…call me when you get this, just wanna make sure you got home okay, alright bye" I heard Sam say with his phone pressed against his ear again calling this girl for the fifth time.

"Everything alright?" I asked looking up and Eve again seeing her curl up even more, those shorts were probably not providing much warmth but jeans would rub against her wound which I was still pissed about that she'd persisted on stitching herself up, I know we'd done it a million times but it was different when it was her.

"Yeah I hope so" he replied.

"Well Gordon should be reaching for the soap for the next few years at least" I said hoping to lighten the mood in the car looking up at Evie again.

"Yeah" he agreed softly.

"Do me a favor, throw my jacket over her" I asked him quickly shedding off my jacket handing it to him and he turned laying it over her and she subconsciously moved snuggling into it making me smile.

"If they pin Scott Carey's murder on him and if he doesn't bust out" Sam added once he turned back.

"Dude you ever take off on me like that again…" I shot at him.

"What?" he asked smiling. "You'll kill me?"

"That's so not funny" I argued but he laughed before looking back at Evie.

"So why wasn't she with you?" he asked and I looked up at Eve again frowning.

"When I woke up and saw you'd taken off I said something to her in anger" I told him not really wanting to discuss this.

"What?" he pressed.

"Don't worry about it" I told him and could feel his eyes boring into me but he chose to let it go thank god.

"Alright so where too next then?" he asked.

"One word, Amsterdam" I told him with a smile.

"Dean-"

"Come on I hear the coffee shops don't even serve coffee"

"I'm not just gonna ditch the job" he argued

"Screw the job" I shot back at him. "Screw it man I'm sick of the job anyway we don't get paid, we don't get thanked, only thing we gets bad luck" I added looking up at Eve again out of instinct but she was still out cold.

"Well come on dude, you're a hunter I mean it's what you were meant to do"

"I wasn't meant to do anything, I don't believe in that destiny crap" I argued with him.

"You mean you don't believe in my destiny?" he asked.

"Well whatever" I sighed.

"Look Dean, I've tried running before I mean I ran all the way to California and look what happened, you can't run from this and you can't protect me" he replied and I looked over at him.

"I can try" I protested.

"Thanks for that" he suddenly said and I just nodded slightly, what did he expect he's my baby brother. "Look Dean, I'm gonna keep hunting I mean whatever is coming I'm taking it head-on so if you really want to watch my back then I guess you'll have to stick around even though you should be settling down with Evie"

"Bitch" I said instead of answering that.

"Jerk" he replied smiling.

"You dicks better shut up, I'm trying to sleep" Evie's voice suddenly said from the back making us jump out of our skin turning to face her seeing her eyes still closed but she had a smile on her face.

"So not cool babe" I told her and just heard a small laugh from her in return before I turned to Sam as he held up his phone again dialing a number into it. "You calling that Ava girl again, you sweet on her or something?"

"She's engaged Dean" he argued but like that changed anything.

"So?" I asked with a smile. "What's the point in saving the world if you can't get a little nookie once in a while?" I added looking up at the rearview seeing Evie's eyes open glaring at me but I just smirked turning back to Sam as he pulled the phone away from his ear. "What?" I asked seeing the worried look on his face.

"Just a feeling" he muttered. "How far is it to Peoria?" I looked between him and the road judging if he was serious but the look on his face told me he was.

"Two hours" I shrugged.

"Step on it" he replied so I pressed on the gas pedal.

* * *

**Evie's POV**

I'd woken up half way through their little talk so I'd heard enough to still be worried about them and Dean who I was still angry at but was pushing it aside for now since I couldn't exactly head out on my own right now with a busted up leg.

Dean drove us to Peoria and Sam lead us to this Ava girl's house which confused us but we didn't say anything and after knocking at least ten times with no answer Sam decided to pull out the lockpicks and break in.

"Hello?" he called out as we moved through the house each with a flashlight. "Is anybody home?" I looked down suddenly feeling a hand slip into mine and looked up seeing Dean step into pace with me, I glared at him but didn't pull my hand away for the simple fact I was limping but didn't want to stay in the car.

We walked through a door into what looked like a bedroom spotting blood on the ground first before all three of us moved our flashlights towards the bed and lit up a dude that was covered in blood laying still on the bed.

"Oh my god" Sam said as I frowned pushing down the nausea, ever since I got pregnant blood makes me sick…I mean it always unsettled me but I didn't feel the need to throw up every time I caught the sight of blood like I do now, Dean let go of my hand and walked over to the windowsill running his hand over it before running the substance that was on his fingers between them.

"Hey" he called making Sam turn. "Sulfur" he held it up with his light shining on it. "Demon's been here" I frowned since this was nuts, I turned towards Sam to see how he was taking this but saw him lean down and pick something up so I hobbled over to him and saw him holding an engagement ring in his hand with a shocked look on his face.

"Ava" he whispered to himself as I turned to Dean and shared a look not knowing or liking what this meant.


	33. S2 Ep 11 - Playthings

**PLAYTHINGS**

* * *

**Evie's POV**

'…now that you're 16 weeks pregnant….hear baby's heartbeat again…feeling baby kick could happen starting this week…another cool fact baby's starting to be able to hear your voice and they'll recognize it at birth…' my eyes widened as I read from one of these ridiculous baby books that Sam had gotten me but I'll admit in the last month of being hauled up in Peoria, Illinois while they searched for this Ava girl left me nothing to do aside from reading since Dean was once again being an overprotective a-hole which was a tiny bit justified given the bandage still wrapped around my leg and the doctor's visit he'd dragged me to, to check on the baby but everything was fine.

"…yeah…okay" I heard Sam still talking on the phone with Ellen but looked up when Dean walked in having went on a coffee run. "Thanks Ellen" he hung up and I looked back down at the book avoiding looking at Dean too long since we still weren't on the best page lately and I was still injured so I couldn't exactly insist on going anywhere not that I wanted to much anymore but that didn't mean I was willing to forgive him yet and such forth have had the bed for the entire month we'd been in Peoria while he slept either on the floor or couch without any protest surprisingly like he was actually willingly giving me space which was a tad concerning from Dean since before now no matter how bad the fight he wouldn't give me space and silence about it this long.

"What'd she have to say?" Dean asked walking further into the room dropping his keys on a table juggling three coffee cups in his hands.

"Uh she got nothing, me I've been checking every database I can think of, Federal, state and local" Sam replied as Dean walked over towards me putting one of the coffee's on the bedside table that read 'Hot Chocolate' and I managed a small smile at him since he was taking note lately given hot chocolates were my craving for the week and I ordered one whenever one of us did the coffee run but he got one this time without even asking. "No one's heard anything about Ava, she just…into thin air, you know" I looked up over the top of my book feeling bad for Sam since I could tell he felt guilty about this girl even though none of it was his fault and we still had no idea what really happened to her. "What about you?" he added as Dean handed him his coffee.

"No, same as before" Dean replied shaking his head. "Sorry man"

"Yeah" Sam sighed and I looked back down reading more from the book. '…might be able to tell sex at next doctor's visit…'

"Huh" I mumbled to myself with a smile on my face and looked up when I felt eyes on me and they were both looking at me. "Sorry" I apologized looking back down then closed the book and grabbed the hot chocolate pulling the top off still feeling one set of eyes on me and out of the corner of my eyes saw Dean watching me.

"Ellen did have one thing, uh a hotel in Cornwall Connecticut tow freak accidents in the past three weeks" Sam continued and I looked up not seeing the relevance to this girl we'd been looking for the past month.

"Yeah what's that got to do with Ava?" Dean asked as if reading my mind.

"It's a job, I mean a lady drowned in the bathtub then a few days ago a guy falls down the stairs head turns a complete 180" I recoiled my face up at that. "Which isn't exactly normal, you know?" Sam added towards Dean who couldn't seem any less interested in what he was saying as he came over towards the bed I was sitting on and pulled off his jacket. "I don't know Dean it might be nothing but I told Ellen we'd think about checking it out"

"You did?" Dean asked with a small tone of surprise and I knew why, Sam had been the one insisting we stayed here as long as we have to look for this Ava girl.

"Yeah" Sam agreed nodding right as Dean sat down on the other side of the bed and I instinctively moved hissing a little as I jostled my leg ignoring a knowing look from Dean who heard it before he looked back towards Sam and they just stared at each other filling the room with an awkward tension. "You seem surprised" Sam finally spoke up.

"Well yeah it's just you know…not the patented Sam Winchester way, is it?" Dean asked him.

"What way is that?" Sam asked with a coy smile.

"Just figured after Ava there'd be…you know more angst and droopy music and staring out the rainy windows" Dean replied and Sam just looked at him. "Yeah I'll shut up now" I smiled shaking my head at them before it fell when Dean moved putting his feet up on the bed leaning against the head board next to me.

"Look I'm the one who told her to go back home, now her fiancé's dead and some demons taken her off to gods know where, you know?" Sam argued walking over and sat on his bed opposite us. "We've been looking for a month now and we got nothing, so I'm not giving up on her but I'm not gonna let other people die either, we gotta save as many people as we can" he added looking right at Dean and Dean at him completely ignoring me in the middle making me feel even worse because I really was just an inconvenience to them especially now I'm pregnant.

"Wow that attitude is just way too healthy for me, I'm officially uncomfortable now thank you" Dean said and I rolled my eyes since that wasn't what was uncomfortable. "Alright call Ellen tell her we'll take it" he added surprising me since that was too easy, usually it would take both Sam and I ganging up on him to take a job he hadn't found himself…other point on how I wasn't needed anymore.

Sam got up and grabbed his phone looking back at us before he said something about calling from outside and he left leaving me and Dean sitting side by side on the bed in an awkward silence as I picked the book back up again and tried to read again but found myself reading the same sentence over and over especially as I felt his eyes on me.

"So what's new?" he suddenly asked and I turned confused. "You haven't put that thing down in weeks"

"So?" I snapped at him.

"So what's new, what've you been reading about?"

"Do you actually care?" I snapped at him again and his face tightened up with a scowl.

"It is my child as well, I'd like to know what's going on just as much as you do" my sour mood softened a bit as I sighed.

"I could start feeling kicks in the next few weeks" I told him and saw the scowl start turning into a smile which warmed my heart because despite us not on a good note right now he did care I knew that but caring and what I actually needed from him was two very different things. "It can also start to hear voices and learn to recognize them at birth"

"It can hear us?" he asked and I looked up slowly nodding my head. "Anything else?"

"It's possible to know the sex with an ultrasound depending on how the baby is sitting during the exam, that's pretty much it at this stage" I shrugged not looking up at him.

"Evie-" Dean sighed but Sam chose that moment to walk in making us both look up like we'd been caught doing something and he must have seen it cause he looked over at Dean seemingly apologetic but neither of them said anything as Dean stood and they started packing up so I followed suit.

"It's 15 hours to Cornwall" Sam said on his phone planning out the route and checking road closures.

"Add another 8, we're dropping Eve at Bobby's" my head snapped up towards Dean at these words.

"Say what now?" I asked him glaring at him.

"Don't argue your in no shape to hunt-"

"Or be any use to you right?" I snapped angrily standing up ignoring the dull ache in my leg, it had mostly healed and I'd even gotten rid of the stitches but it was still a little painful every now and then especially if I'd been sitting down for some time which is why it was hurting now.

"That's not what I said"

"No but it's what you meant, you such an-"

"Enough!" Sam suddenly yelled making us both turn to look at him. "You guys seriously have to get over yourselves" I frowned almost glaring at him too since this was mostly his fault, if he hadn't of taken off then Dean and I wouldn't be fighting like…I don't know what but still. "She's coming Dean, you don't think straight when she's not with us-"

"No she's not!" Dean yelled at him so I just rolled my eyes and went over to my bag throwing my stuff in messily then sat down and pulled on my shoes listening to them go back and forth just shaking my head at the both of them thinking they could make decisions for me, once I had my shoes on and pulled a jacket out of my bag pulling it on before I grabbed my bag and headed towards the door which seemed to catch their attention as they stopped arguing. "Hey, hey!" I ignored him walking out towards the Impala with Dean following me out. "Your not coming"

"Fine Sam and I will go without you" I snapped him.

"Yeah how?" he asked smugly but it fell when I pulled his keys out that I'd grabbed and unlocked the boot throwing my bag into it.

"Coming Sammy!" I called to him and Sam came out with a smile on his face with his bag over his shoulder putting into the boot with mine before we both turned to Dean. "You've lost this one Dean so accept it, don't except it but either way you don't make decisions for me" I crossed my arms over my chest challenging him to argue with me but he just shook his head walking back inside.

"I'll go check out" Sam laughed as I smiled through my victory nodding at him as he left for the office and I climbed into the back seat.

A few minutes later Dean came out of the room closing the door all but an inch angrily stomping over to the car throwing his bag into the boot before getting into the driver's seat taking the keys as I dangled them in his view without looking back at me once before Sam was done and climbed into the front and Dean pulled out onto the road and we were off.

When we arrived at the hotel and got out I stared up at it since it was more of a house then a hotel, when Sam had said hotel I was expecting some high rise building with luxurious rooms with bubble bathtubs but I doubt I'd get any luxury in this place and frankly the place was giving me the creeps.

"Dude this is sweet" Dean called out and I looked up at him quirking my eyebrow. "We never get to work jobs like this"

"Like what?" Sam asked putting his backpack on after getting it out of the back and I grabbed my small duffel pulling it out of Dean's grasp when he tried to take it and glared at him to which he just shook his head and grabbed his own.

"Old school haunted houses you know, fog, secret passages, sissy British accents" Sam and I scoffed shaking our heads at him. "Might even run into Fred and Daphne while we're inside…mm Daphne love her!" I rolled my eyes knowing he was trying to get a rise out of me given he turned to look at me with a smile but I ignored him.

"Hey wait a sec" Sam called out stopping us as we were just about to go inside. "I'm not so sure 'haunted' is the problem"

"What do you mean?" I asked walking back down a step towards him as he approached a vase on the porch.

"You see this pattern here?" he asked pointing at a cross craved into it.

"It's a quincunx, a five-spot" I told him and he nodded as Dean looked at us.

"Five-spot?" he asked and I knew he had no idea what we were talking about.

"Yeah" Sam agreed with him.

"That's used for Hoodoo spell work, isn't it?" Dean added and I looked back since maybe he did know what we were talking about for once.

"Right, yeah you fill this thing with blood weed you got a powerful charm to ward of enemies" Sam nodded.

"Yeah but I don't see any blood weed" I pointed out looking around at all the pots and none of them had blood weed in them.

"Don't you think this place is a little too uh…white meat for Hoodoo?" Dean asked looking up at the house.

"Maybe" Sam shrugged then they headed inside but I stopped realizing I'd forgotten my book in the car and I wasn't being forced to stay in the room no doubt without it.

"Crap" I cursed and turned to head back to the back.

"What?" Sam asked.

"I forgot my book, I'll catch up with you guys can I have the keys" I held out my hand towards Dean, he fished them out of his pocket and threw them towards me which I caught with ease then left them to get us a room while I raced back and got my book of the front seat before locking the car once again and rushed to catch up and walked in seeing the boys already being served by a lady at a check-in desk.

"…let me guess, you guys are here antiquing?" she asked them seemingly appraising Dean.

"How'd you know?" Dean asked going with that since sometimes the best cover was the one other people made up for us.

"You just look the type" she replied and I turned to Dean wondering how the hell he looked the antique type. "So uh…king sized bed?" she asked and I immediately understood, once again they were getting called gay and it was hilarious.

"What no!" Sam immediately exclaimed. "No uh…were…two singles, we're just brothers"

"Yeah and my girlfriend is out…oh right here" he turned and saw me in the doorway, my heart warmed hearing him call me his girlfriend, I walked over to them and his arm immediately came to wrap around my waist.

"Oh…oh I'm so sorry" she apologized.

"What did you mean that we looked the type?" Dean pressed and she looked up stuttering for a way to reply.

"You know speaking of antiques you have a really interesting urn on the front porch" Sam cut in to diffuse the awkward situation while Dean looked disappointed that she hadn't answered his question which was enough to make me want to laugh again but I reached down and grabbed his hand squeezing it. "Where'd you get that?"

"I have no idea, it's been there forever" she replied smiling at him. "Here you go Mr Mahoggoff" he handed Dean back his credit card then rang the old fashioned hotel bell. "You'll be staying in room 237" she reached back grabbing a key then held it out towards Dean.

"Okay" Dean said taking it from her.

"Sherwin, could you show these gentleman and the lady to their room" she added and we turned seeing an old man behind us looking every bit the creepy bell boy you'd expect in a place like this.

"Let me guess, antiquers?" okay seriously people they weren't gay, he took Dean's bag despite Dean protesting and started leading us up the stairs practically dragging the bag behind him.

"I could give you a hand with that bag" Dean said nervous for his belongings.

"No I got it" he insisted.

"Oh-kay" Dean replied looking down at me as I just shrugged.

"So the hotel is closing up huh?" Sam asked him.

"Yep, Miss Susan tried to make a go of it but the guests just don't come like they used to" I bit back a scoff since I couldn't imagine why nobody came here. "Still it's a damn shame"

"Oh yeah?" Sam pressed digging for background on this place.

"It may not look it anymore but this place was a palace, two different vice-presidents laid their heads on our pillows" how long ago was that. "My parents worked here, I practically grew up here I'm gonna miss it, here's your room" he unlocked a door and Sam and I headed inside. "You're not going to cheap out of me, are you boy?" I looked back seeing him holding his hand out for a tip as Dean stood there before he pulled out his wallet as I laughed claiming one of the beds throwing my bag down before taking a seat ignoring the way it sank in the middle since I needed to sit down after climbing up those stairs had tweaked my leg and it was throbbing.

I laid back closing my eyes seeing Sam had gotten straight to work per usual and heard Dean close the door before I heard his footsteps coming towards me before something hit the bed next to me and I opened my eyes seeing his jacket and him walking away towards a dress that was pinned on the wall, it looked like a wedding dress and it was beyond weird to have in a guest room which explained a lot about this place.

"What the…"

"What?" Sam asked him looking up from the papers in his hand.

"That's normal, why the hell would anyone stay here?" Dean pointed up at the dress before looking around at all the other random junk they had littered around the room. "I'm amazed they kept in business this long" I nodded as I sat up rubbing a hand over where I knew my bandage was feeling pain.

"Alright victim number one, Joan Edison 43 years old, a realtor-" I laughed a little as Dean sat on the other bed and it sank dramatically making him jump out of his skin not expecting it. "Handling the sale of the hotel and victim number two was Larry Williams moving some stuff out to Goodwill"

"Well there's a connection, they're both tied up in shutting the place down" Dean replied.

"Yeah maybe somebody here doesn't want to leave and they're using Hoodoo to fight back" Sam agreed.

"Who do you think our witch doctor is?" Dean asked as I stood and went into the bathroom shutting the door all but an inch so I could still hear then pulled off my jeans and unwrapped the bandage getting a look at the graze, it was healing correctly so I re-wrapped it before pulling my jeans back on then turned on the facet to wash my hands. "That Susan lady?"

"No it doesn't seem likely" I heard Sam reply. "I mean she's the one selling"

"So what then, Sherwin?"

"I don't know" Sam replied hesitantly and I had to agree although he seemed like he would be the type I couldn't picture it but then we have been wrong before.

"Of course, the most troubling question is why do these people assume we're gay?" Dean asked and I chuckled again.

"Well you are kind of butch, probably think your overcompensating" Sam replied and I walked back out.

"Definitely overcompensating" I remarked leaning against the doorway seeing Dean turn towards with an offended look.

"Mm-hmm, right" he smiled eventually. "Yet I got you pregnant" my smirk turned into a glare before he stood. "Lets go scope the place out, Evie stay here"

"Why?" I asked him not bothering pushing off the doorway crossing my arms at him.

"Because your hurting, you think I don't notice you trying to keep your weight of your leg there" I frowned looking down seeing I was avoiding putting too much pressure on my injured leg.

"Fine" I spat walking over to the bed and sat down again before laying back once again.

"We'll be back soon"

"Whatever" I mumbled picking up my book and flipped to the last page I'd read.

* * *

**Dean's POV**

Sam and I left once again leaving Evie mad at me but what else was new lately, I've tried to apologize at least thirty times but she was not in the forgiving mood and I don't think she ever will forgive me for what I said and I wouldn't blame her.

"Hey" Sam called out stopping just as we were about to go downstairs. "Look at that, more Hoodoo" he picked up a vase and on the inside was that five-spot thing again, I looked up and saw a room stating private so I guest that was Susan's room and knocked and it didn't take long before the door opened with her on the other side.

"Hi there"

"Hi, everything okay with your room?"

"Yeah, yeah everything's great my girlfriends actually resting" she nodded with a smile.

"Good, yeah I noticed she was pregnant so she'll need plenty of rest and please tell her congratulations for me and of course you too" I smiled offering her a nod.

"Thank you" I stated and she nodded.

"Well I was just in the middle of packing, so…" she replied and when I looked back I saw a shelf full of dolls.

"Hey are those antique dolls?" she turned looking back at them. "Because this one, this one he's got a major doll collection back home, don't you?" I turned to Sam with a smirk and he turned to me annoyed.

"Big time" he agreed enough to make me want to laugh.

"Big time" I smiled turning back to Susan. "Yeah you think he could…well we could come in and take a look?" I asked her.

"I don't know" she said.

"Please" I begged since it'd save us break in later. "I mean he loves them, he's not gonna tell you this but he's always dressing them up in tiny outfits and you'd make his day, she would" I turned back to Sam seeing him glaring at me again.

"It's true" he agreed again.

"Okay, come on in" she smiled opening the door more letting us go in.

"Alright, alright" I clapped Sammy's shoulder as he glared back at me one last time before we went inside and I looked around seeing that the shelf wasn't the only surface with dolls they were everywhere and I mean everywhere it was actually kind of creepy. "Wow this is a lot of dolls and they're nice you know, they're not super creepy at all"

"I suppose they are a little creepy" Susan laughed. "But they've been in the family forever lot of sentimental value"

"What is this?" Sam asked pointing at a large doll house. "The hotel?"

"That's right, exact replica custom built" Susan agreed as Sam walked around it before he bent down and picked something up.

"His head got twisted around" he held up a doll that had it's head on backwards. "What happened to it?"

"Tyler probably" she shrugged.

"Mommy!" a young girl said coming into the room. "Maggie's being mean"

"Tyler tell her I said to be nice, okay" Susan replied smiling down at her.

"Hey Tyler, I see you broke your doll you want me to fix it?" Sam asked her.

"I didn't break it, I found it like that" Tyler argued walking towards him.

"Oh well uh…maybe Maggie did it"

"No neither of us did it" the little girl protested. "Grandma would get mad if we broke them"

"Tyler she wouldn't get mad" Susan argued patting her daughter's head.

"Grandma?" I asked stepping towards them.

"Grandma Rose, these were all her toys" the little girl replied.

"Oh really, where is Grandma Rose now?"

"Up in her room"

"You know I'd really love to talk to Rose about her incredible dolls-" Sam began.

"No" Susan cut in off. "I mean I'm afraid that's impossible, my mothers been very sick and she's not taking any visitors" with that we thanked her and left.

"Well what do you think, Dolls, Hoodoo?" I asked as soon as we were back out in the hallway walking back towards our room. "Mysterious shut-in Grandma?"

"Well dolls are used in all kind of Voodoo and Hoodoo like curses and binding spells and-"

"And maybe we found our witch doctor, alright I'll go see what I can dig up on Booming Granny, you fill Evie in and get online check out old orbits, freak accidents that sort of thing see if she's wacked anybody before"

"Right" he nodded.

"Don't go surfing for porn, that's not the kind of whacking I mean especially with my girl in the room" I called back to him as I walked away leaving him to head into the room.

* * *

**Evie's POV**

"There's been another one" I suddenly heard Dean say and bolted upright in bed knocking the book off my head surprised as I blinked not realizing I'd fallen asleep. "Some guy just hung himself in his room" I looked out the window seeing it was dark, how long had I been asleep.

"Yeah I saw" Sam mumbled and I looked over at him seeing him sitting in a chair looking strange.

"We gotta figure this out and fast, what'd you's find on the Granny?" I was so lost and drowsy still, I hadn't been sleeping well lately whether that was the baby or the situation with Dean, either way I wasn't sleeping and it was showing since I have no idea what was going on.

"You're bossy" Sam suddenly said and my head snapped back over to him as did Dean, he looked almost wasted which was so unlike Sam.

"What?" Dean asked him.

"Your bossy" Sam repeated throwing his arms out. "And short" he laughed making me smile since he was definitely wasted.

"Are you drunk?" Dean asked him.

"Yeah so?" Sam shrugged and Dean looked over at the small mini bar as Sam muttered "Stupid"

"Dude what are you thinking, we're working a case" Dean scolded him and I scoffed since he ought to talk.

"That guy who hung himself…I couldn't save him" wow okay drunk Sam was an emotional roller coaster.

"What are you talking about, you didn't know you couldn't have done anything" Dean argued.

"That's an excuse Dean" Sam snapped tearing up. "I should have found a way to save him, I should have saved Ava too"

"Yeah well you can't save everyone, even you said that" Dean argued again as I stood and went over to Sam.

"No Dean you don't understand alright!" Sam exclaimed hitting his hand on the table. "The more people I save the more I can change"

"Change what?" Dean and I both asked him.

"My Destiny!" he yelled at us and I shook my head since he wasn't making any sense.

"Alright time for bed, come on sasquatch" I told him and pulled him up pushing him towards one of the bed's.

"I need you's to watch out for me" he kept on saying.

"We always do" Dean said coming over to help since Sam was practically dead weight.

"No, no, no you have to watch me out for me" he persisted stopping our attempts at getting him into bed. "Alright and if I ever turn into something that I'm not you have to kill me"

"Sam" Dean sighed not wanting to talk about this anymore than I did.

"Dean, dad told you to do it, you have to!" he exclaimed stopping us again pushing our hands off him.

"Yeah well Dad's an ass!" Dean shot back at him and I looked up at him. "He never should've said anything I mean you don't do that, you don't lay that crap on your kids"

"No he was right to say it, who knows what I might become even now everyone around me dies!"

"Well we're not dying Sammy" I soothed him. "And neither are you, now come on sit down" I pushed him down and he actually sat on the bed.

"No, no" he grabbed my arm stopping me from pushing him down any further. "You guys are the only ones that can do it, promise…please" I shook my head feeling the tears start in my own eyes.

"Don't ask that of us Sammy" I told him pushing on his shoulders to get him to lie down but he was fighting us.

"Dean please, you have to promise me" Sam argued staring straight up and Dean looked like he was gonna argued again but the look in Sam's eyes made him pause.

"I promise" Dean finally said and I sighed nodding my head as well but I hoped it never came to it and it seemed to finally relax Sam.

"Thanks" he breathed out then grabbed Dean's face between his hands. "Thank you" he repeated and Dean had, had enough and forcibly pushed Sam's hands off his face and down to the bed as I helped get Sam's legs up and slipped off his shoes before helping him under the blankets as he turned onto his stomach and hugged the pillow to his face passing out instantly.

I turned towards Dean seeing he'd taken a seat on my bed and was running a hand over his face looking sullen so I sat next to him and took his hand giving it a comforting squeeze and he turned towards me so I moved my hand up brushing it over his cheek feeling the prickly stubble since he hadn't shaved in a few days.

"If you need to take a breather I'll watch him" I told him and he nodded putting his hand over mine on his cheek leaning further into it before he sighed and stood walking out without another word leaving me alone in the room with passed out Sam. "What are you trying to do to him Sam, he's barely holding it together about your dad's stupid ass" I whispered towards Sam but he was out cold and I knew he'd be there till morning with a massive hangover when he woke up. "Oh baby this family is fallen apart out here" my hands fell to my stomach running my hand over it. "I'm gonna figure this out I'm gonna fix all this before your born, that's my promise to you babycakes" I smiled realizing I'd subconsciously used my dad's nickname for me for my baby.

I sighed laying back on my bed kicking off my shoes and climbed under the blankets facing Sam so I could follow through on my promise to Dean and watch him but soon found myself dozing blinking my eyes every few seconds as I fought against it but lost the battle.

I don't know how long it was later but I opened my eyes letting them adjust to the darkness for a few seconds seeing it was still dark outside but what had woken me up was Dean coming back heading towards one of the chairs with a blanket and spare pillow making me frown since there wasn't much of a couch for him to sleep on.

"Dean" I called quietly and he looked up.

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you" I shook my head.

"It's okay" I sat up looking at him as he looked at me. "You won't sleep on that thing"

"I'll manage" he pressed sitting down on it.

"Dean come on, you need proper sleep" I laid back down but didn't let my eyes leave him as he hesitated for a second. "I'm serious Dean please" he watched me looking for something and must have found it cause he nodded slipping out of his jeans leaving him in his boxers and T-shirt and I moved over letting him climb into the bed beside me with us on either sides of the bed but the dip in the middle was making it uncomfortable for such a small bed.

"God these mattresses are horrible" he muttered shuffling trying to find a comfortable position and I laughed looking up at him.

"Can't be any worse than that one in New Orleans" I told him and he chuckled with me.

"True but at least we made the best out of that situation" my smile dropped instantly knowing what he meant, the middle had sunk so much that we had no choice but cuddle up with me practically lying on top of him which led to some pretty mind blowing sex, he turned onto his side so we were facing each other and I sighed looking up into his eyes in the dark letting everything flood to mind from the last month and the promise to my baby came back, I had to forgive him for our baby's sake since they deserved to come into the world with parents who were united and loved each other.

"Dean" I called since his eyes were closed and I didn't know if he was asleep yet.

"Mm" he moaned without opening his eyes but he was awake.

"I'm sorry" I told him and his eyes snapped open.

"What?" he asked and I rolled my eyes since he'd had to of heard me.

"You heard me Dean, I'm sorry"

"For what?" he asked sounding confused.

"For the past month"

"Evie why should you be apologizing for that"

"Because I've been holding a grudge over something so trivial and stupid and that's not what I want to bring this baby into it" my hand fell to rest over my bump, it was definitely protruding out now that strangers would no doubt know I was pregnant.

"Evie you have nothing to be sorry for, I was the ass who said something in anger that hurt you even though I knew how much you worry that you don't fit with us anymore, I never should have said it but I was scared"

"I know that" I told him reaching my hand up to cup his cheek. "Sam is your brother and you've had to look after him practically your whole life so I can't keep blaming you for what you said in a moment of panic"

"I've meant what I said every time I told you that I need you Evie, you and this baby are everything to me and the past month has…I don't know what I'd do with you" I nodded leaning up pressing my lips to his.

"I know Dean because I couldn't do any of this without you, you are my heart and soul and this past month even though it his been all my doing it's been hell being with you but not actually being with you it hurts so damn much to an unhealthy level but I don't care" he smiled cupping my cheeks with a nod before he crashed his lips down on mine again pressing into me more pushing me onto my back so he was almost hovering over me.

"You've got all of me, I belong to you Eve…my heart is yours it always has been" I smiled and felt tears rolling down my face that he reached up and wiped away. "You're my everything Evie"

"You're my everything Dean" I put my hand up around the back of his head and pulled him down to meet my lips again. "I love you so much" I whispered against them before we kissed slow, deep and passionate that it made me cry in pure happiness because I'd missed him so damn much that I wasn't lying when I said it hurt, my heart felt literally empty without him.

I was rudely waken up the next morning by dry reaching and looked up seeing Sam's bed was empty and Dean wasn't beside me, after we talked we made out until I'd literally passed out mid kiss and that was the last thing I remembered.

"Sam, you okay?" I called out trying not to laugh knowing it could only be him in the bathroom.

"Yeah" he replied back before dry heaving again right as the door opened and Dean walked in practically laughing when he realised where Sam was too.

"How you feeling Sammy?" he asked taking off his jacket laughing. "I guess mixing whisky and Jager wasn't such a gangbuster idea was it?" he asked and I rolled my eyes getting up pulling my bag closer to look for a change of clothes. "I'll bet you don't remember a thing from last night, do you?" Dean asked throwing his jacket on the edge of my bed meeting my eyes with a wicked smile on his face.

"Argh I can still taste the Tequila" Sam groaned and Dean nodded, I wondered if that was why he'd agreed to Sam last night because he wouldn't remember it.

"You know there's a really good hangover remedy, it's uh…it's a greasy pork sandwich served in a dirty ashtray"

"Oh I hate you" Sam groaned again and in the mirror that faced the bathroom I saw him go to hover over the toilet bowl again.

"I know you do" Dean smiled as I shook my head at him with a smile, he just couldn't help himself but I had to admit the situation was hilarious since when did we ever get to see Sammy this irresponsible and hungover enough to tease him. "Hey turns out when Grandma Rose was a tyke she had a Creole nanny who wore a Hoodoo necklace" Dean added walking over to the bathroom door and recoiled at the smell that was no doubt coming from there so I decided to stay well enough away.

"So you think she taught Rose Hoodoo?"

"Yes I do" Dean nodded.

"Alright" Sam said standing figuring he was done and walked to the door. "I think it's time we talk to Rose"

"Whew you need to brush your teeth first" Dean told him and Sam just shrugged walking back into the bathroom to freshen up. "Hey baby" I turned seeing Dean walking towards me and I smiled leaning up to kiss him which he kissed me in return. "How's the nugget?" he asked putting his hands on my stomach.

"Hungry" I told him and he laughed.

"Good thing I went out and got some bagels with Hot Chocolate" he reached down onto the bed where he'd left a brown paper bag and held it up towards me.

"Did you get chocolate bagels?" I asked hungrily grabbing it off him looking inside.

"Yep and I even got some fruit ones for Sammy"

"Mm I love you" I mumbled stuffing a chocolate bagel into my mouth.

"Thanks"

"I was talking to the bagel" I shot back with a smirk and he just laughed at me as I sat down and enjoyed my chocolate bagels in peace along with my hot chocolate while we waited for Sam and Dean even tried taking some to which I nearly bit his finger off.

"Are you really trying to steal from a pregnant girl Dean?" Sam asked coming out of the bathroom all freshly showered and teeth brushed looking decent again.

"I brought you some of those fruit ones you like" Dean told him and Sam looked like he just ate something sour at the thought of eating but he grabbed one knowing he was better off with something in his stomach which was his mistake last night.

"So I guess I'm stuck in here while you two interrogate this Grandma Rose person?" I asked them through a mouthful of food.

"Nah why don't you come along" Sam suggested and I looked over at Dean waiting to see if he'd argue but he was watching Sam with a smile.

"Sure it should be a quick one anyway" Dean agreed surprising me but I wasn't gonna argue and quickly grabbed some clothes heading into the bathroom and got dressed quickly.

We left the room walking down the hall towards a door that read private and Sam called out as he knocked but no one answered he asked us if it was clear and Dean surveyed the halls before murmuring an okay and Sam made quick work of picking the lock as we walked in with Dean quickly closing the door but my eyes went around the room taking in all the dolls.

"You guys weren't kidding" I mumbled before shaking a little, their eyes bore into you and it was like they were looking into your very soul. "They're creepy" I added and Dean smiled down at me before leading the way up the stairs through a room to our left then walked down a hall on the upstairs private quarters seeing a light from one of the doors.

Dean pushed the door open listening to it squeak from clear lack of use or just the old factor and we saw a grey haired woman sitting in a wheelchair in the center of the room looking right out the window which had rain pouring down the glass panes.

"Mrs Thompson?" Sam asked as we slowly walked towards her but she didn't move or do anything to say she heard him. "Mrs Thompson?" he called again as we walked around to face her. "Rose?" when we were finally in front of her eyes were looking at us. "Hi Mrs Thompson were not here to hurt you, it's okay" Sam told her before giving us a look and I understood since something about her just seemed…I don't know off. "Rose?" he asked and she finally made a noise but it wasn't right. "Hey" we looked up at Sam and he motioned us away so we followed stopping near the door. "This woman's had a stroke"

"Yeah but Hoodoo's hands-on, you gotta mix herbs and chant, build an alter" Dean replied and I nodded.

"So it can't be Rose" I concluded.

"Maybe it's not even Hoodoo" Sam added as we all looked back at Rose.

"You know she could be faking" Dean argued but I knew that wasn't true there was no way she was faking.

"Yeah what do you want to do poke her with a stick?" I asked sarcastically and Dean actually nodded making me slap his arm. "Your not gonna poke her with a stick Dean"

"What the hell!" we suddenly heard and turned around seeing Susan at the door looking at us mortified. "What are you doing in here?" she asked walking towards her mother and the boy's stuttered for an answer talking over themselves making this situation even worse for us. "Look at her she's scared out of her wits, I want you out of my hotel in two minutes or I'm calling the cops" yeah we didn't need to be told twice and quickly left retrieving our bags getting into the Impala and Dean drove off with her watching us from the porch the whole time.

We didn't leave though since the job wasn't done and they were all still in danger so Dean parked down the street and we got out going back around the back through the expansive gardens spying from the shadows like true stalkers but seemed we were justifiable given it didn't take long before Susan was the one being attacked as the playground equipment suddenly started moving on their own and as she walked over to inspect them her car suddenly came to life and sped towards her but Sam was quick on the draw and ran across the lawn pulling her out of the way just in time with Dean and I jogging up quickly.

"Come on, come on lets get inside, lets go come on" Dean said worriedly helping Susan to her feet and I held out a hand for Sam helping him up most of the way before we quickly went inside leading Susan towards the bar.

"Whisky" she said eying the bar.

"Sure, I know the feeling" Sam agreed heading towards the bar to get her the much needed whisky while she took a seat at one of the tables still breathing shakily.

"What the hell happened out there?" she asked us.

"You want the truth?" Dean asked looking down at her.

"Of course" she said so Dean and I shared a look before nodding.

"Well at first we thought it was some sort of a Hoodoo curse but that out there" he pointed outside.

"That was definitely a spirit" I added before he could right as Sam came over handing her the glass.

"You're insane" she said denying it like they all do.

"Yeah it's been said" I shrugged looking up at Dean with a smile.

"Look I'm sorry Susan, we don't exactly have time to ease you into this" Sam added as she threw back the drink in one go. "But we need to know when your mother had the stroke"

"Well what does that have to do with-"

"Just answer the question" Sam cut her protest off.

"Uh…about a month ago" she finally replied.

"Right before the killings began" Sam smiled then looked at me and Dean. "See, what if Rose was working Hoodoo but not to hurt anyone, to protect them?"

"She was using the five-spot urns to ward off the spirit" Dean nodded as that made a lot more sense.

"Right till she had her stroke and she couldn't anymore" Sam added as Susan shook her head at us clearly not believing us.

"I don't believe this" she spoke aloud.

"Listen sister that car didn't try to run you down by itself okay…I mean I guess it did technically but the spirit can…forget it" Dean stuttered figuring explaining was just gonna take too long and Sam bent down to be eye level with her.

"Just believe what you want but fact is you and your family are in danger, alright you need to clear everybody out of here, your employee's, your mother, your daughters, everyone" Sam told her and she looked up with tears falling down her face but she looked confused.

"Um…I only have one daughter" she said and I saw the look of confusion flash past the boy's faces.

"One?" Sam asked her.

"I thought Tyler had a sister named Maggie" Dean added and Susan looked between them like we were meant to know something.

"Maggie's imaginary" Susan said and Sam looked up at us with the same knowing look that I bet was on our faces as well.

"Where's Tyler?" I asked looking down at Susan.

We quickly all rushed up the stairs to the playroom but I had a feeling something was already going on since the house just seemed too quiet and it was proven when Susan opened the playroom door calling out for Tyler but our eyes all dropped to the shattered dolls on the ground.

"Oh my god, Tyler" Susan said before rushing through the private quarters while we checked all the closets just in case. "She's not here!" Susan exclaimed coming back into the playroom frantic and I definitely couldn't blame her but we needed her to focus.

"Susan, tell us what you know about Maggie" I told her.

"Um not much, Tyler's been talking about her since mom got sick"

"Okay, did you ever know anyone by that name?" Sam asked her.

"Uh no"

"Think, think" Dean pressed her. "I mean somebody that could have lived here might have passed away" he continued and a knowing look suddenly crossed her face.

"My god, my Mom had a sister named Margaret she barely spoke about her"

"Did Margaret happen to die here when she was a kid?" Sam asked her.

"She drowned in the pool" she told us and we all looked up at each other.

"Come on" Dean said quickly leading the way downstairs out the back door running towards the pool house but I was not as fit and found myself barely able to keep up with them catching up just when the girl fell from the balcony around the pool straight down. "Is there another entrance?" Dean asked Susan.

"Around back" she told him and they took off telling us to keep working at getting these ones open but it was taking too long and that little girl was drowning, I turned and saw an urn nearby so I ran towards it yanking the plant out of it.

"Sam move!" I exclaimed and he turned back quickly moving when he saw what I was about to do and I used it to smash against the glass but no matter how hard I hit the glass it wasn't breaking even when Sam joined in the other urn. "God damnit!" I exclaimed pulling it back even further before smashing it against the glass and it shattered this time. "Sam go!" I told him moving out of the way and he wasted no time slipping through the hole jumping over the banister down into the pool below while I ran around to the other entrance to meet him down there getting there just as Dean kicked the door in.

We ran inside seeing Sam with Tyler in his arms walking towards the edge of the pool but she was unconscious already and I couldn't help feeling like my heart weighed ten times heavier since we've been in this situation before with Lucas almost a year ago but this felt worse especially when I looked at the horror on Susan's face unable to stop myself thinking that what if this was my child but Tyler suddenly coughed spluttering the water out of her lungs and I let go of the breath I didn't even know I'd been holding.

"Oh my god, thank god" Susan said pulling her daughter close right as I felt Dean's hand close around mine squeezing it making me turn towards him seeing him looking at me with the same fear I had felt reflected in his eyes making me question whether he'd felt the same as I had in that moment thinking about our own child.

"Mommy" the littler girl cried out with fear lacing the very word.

"Yeah baby I'm here" Susan replied pulling her even closer.

"Tyler, do you see Maggie anywhere?" Sam asked her and Tyler looked around.

"No she's gone" Tyler answered in the angelic little voice while Sam turned to look at Dean and I as we looked at him wondering where the hell she went since there was no way this was over.

A couple minutes later we were back in the motel in the upstairs playroom waiting for Susan to get her mother clutching Tyler to her side probably fearing letting her go even for a minute and I could sympathize that fearing for my child in this situation even before their even born and that thought made my hand drop to my stomach feeling the bump underneath my hand reassuring me that it was okay.

"I don't get it, did Maggie just stop?" Dean asked us.

"Seems like it" Sam replied shrugging.

"Well where the hell did she go?" Dean asked again but before we could answer him we heard Susan's scream and ran up the stairs into Rose's room seeing her eyes wide open completely still in her chair head to the side, Susan quickly led Tyler out of the room as we all deflated with understanding…Rose was dead.

I don't know how long it was before the paramedics arrived and carted away Rose into a coroners van while I waited near the Impala too emotional to be of any help to the boys but I saw them watching before they turned to Susan speaking with her on the steps before they followed both Susan and Tyler to a taxi.

I looked down my hands still resting on my bump unable to stop my rapid thoughts about the life inside me, I know I'd asked myself what life I could give this child with the hunting lifestyle but this brought it all back with the added amount of fear because I had a feeling that Dean and I needed to have a serious talk and that thought alone was enough to make me dread it because I knew what Dean's decision would be and I knew in the end I was just gonna get hurt.

"Feels good to get back into the saddle, doesn't it?" I heard Dean say as the approached and looked up.

"Yeah…yeah it does" Sam agreed making me want to frown deeper but I forced a smile onto my face especially as Dean wrapped an arm around my waist and suddenly kissed my forehead putting his other hand right over mine on my bump. "But it doesn't change what we discussed last night" Sam suddenly added making both Dean and I look up.

"We talked about a lot of things last night" Dean replied playing coy probably praying Sam wasn't talking about the thing we both hoped he'd forgotten.

"You know what I mean" Sam argued and I sighed looking down.

"You were wasted" Dean protested again.

"But you weren't, neither of you were and you's promised" Sam pointed out looking right at us across the Impala roof while Dean and I just stared back not saying a word even though I wanted to but when Dean remained silent Sam opened the door and got in leaving Dean to turn to me with a look so I reached out touching his arm giving him a look that said we'll talk later if he wanted to and he seemed to read it perfectly nodding his head before he climbed into the drivers seat with me getting into the back as usual.

As Dean pulled away from the hotel I was forced back into my thoughts wondering how I was even going to broach the subject of the life we were truly forcing this child into with Dean not wanting to get my head bitten off again especially after what Sam had thrown on us and now that Dean and I were finally back on the same page again so I didn't want to rock the boat yet again and ruin everything but I had to think about this baby above my own selfish feelings.


	34. S2 Ep 12 - Nightshifter

**NIGHTSHIFTER**

* * *

**Evie's POV**

I looked over at Dean just over my shoulder talking to one of the female jewelry store workers while Sam and I were with the store manager asking him about the latest case we were walking in Milwaukee relating to a couple of thefts that seemed up our alley given that they perps were described as acting strange and unlike themselves so we were thinking a greedy demon possession.

"…Helena was our head buyer" the manager said getting my attention back from Dean as I stood next to Sam in the usual FBI attire however my coat jacket was a few sizes bigger than usual to hide my bump that was getting bigger by the day and I knew pretty soon there was no way I could pose as an active FBI agent. "She…she was family you know, she said it herself every year at the Christmas party she said we were the only family she had"

"So there were never any signs that she'd do this?" Sam asked him.

"No I still can't believe it, even now" he argued as I chanced a look back at Dean seeing he had his full-on flirt smile going as he talked up that girl and it made me envious looking at her tight little body and boobs that she seemed to the sticking out more as she smiled and laughed at whatever he was saying to her. "That night Helena came back to the store after closing cleaned out all the display cases and the safe, Edgar our night watchman he caught her in the act he didn't know what to do he'd known her for years, he called me at home-"

"And that's when she took his gun?" I asked him trying my best to ignore the pang in my chest as my mind raced with insecure thoughts because my body lately was anything but sexy or alluring and Dean barely made any physical move other than a kiss here or there.

"She shot him in the face, I heard him die over the phone"

"Any idea what her motive could've been?" Sam asked him.

"What motive it makes no sense, why steal all those diamonds, jewelry then what dump it somewhere?" he asked us. "Just hide it then go home and…" he trailed off and I smiled letting him know he didn't have to say it since we'd already read the report to know they found Helena dead in her home without any of the stolen goods anywhere to be found.

I looked back at Dean again figuring Sam had the rest of this under control and saw him smile accepting a piece of paper off the girl before he said something then started walking towards where Sam and I were so I turned around quickly so he wouldn't see that I'd been watching me.

"So you never saw the security camera footage yourself then?" Sam asked the manager and he shook his head.

"The police they took all the tapes first thing"

"Mm of course they did" Dean spoke up having came over hearing what he'd said.

"Thank you for your time" I told the manager and we left getting back into the Impala having one more stop before we could head back to the motel for some rest, there was another incident at a bank with the same M.O but different person with one eye-witness.

Dean drove to the address pulling up on the curb and I double checked the file to make sure it was it when Sam asked and seeing we had the right address we got out with Dean as usual complaining about the cops making our job harder.

"Frigging cops" I scoffed shaking my head at him as I pulled the coat around me tighter since the temperature was dropping and there was a slight drizzle of rain.

"They're just doing their job" Sam argued.

"No they're doing our job, only they don't know it so they suck at it" Dean complained as we started walking towards the house. "Talk to me about this bank?"

"Milwaukee National Trust it was hit over a month ago" I filled in since I was the one that had found the case, I hadn't been able to sleep so I'd been up just passing time on Sam's computer while they were both fast asleep and had stumbled upon the news report and thought it seemed like something for us and told them in the morning which had led to an argument between me and Dean on why I was up at night to which I yelled at him blaming the fact that my stomach was bigger, my breasts were killing me and being a side sleeper along with some stomach sleeping finding a comfortable position lately was a son of a bitch.

"Same M.O as the jewelry store?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Yep inside job, long-time employee, the never in a million years type" I filled them in again. "Dude robs the bank then goes home and supposedly commits suicide"

"And this guy Reznick was the security guard on duty?" Dean asked me again.

"Yeah he was actually beaten unconscious by the teller who heisted the place" Sam added and I smiled since at least one of them had read my notes and didn't need me to repeat myself a dozen times.

"God" Dean breathed out as Sam knocked against the glass door calling out to Reznick.

"Ronald Reznick?" he called out again and we started to hear footsteps before a light suddenly turned on blinding us.

"Son of a-" Dean cursed stopping when I glared at him, I'd started a thing that there was no more cursing from any of us since we had to snap out of it now before the baby came.

"FBI Mr Reznick" Sam said when we saw a chubby man finally walk into view.

"Let me see the badge" he said and I refrained from rolling my eyes as all three of us pulled out our badges holding them right up to the glass and he peered in at them inspecting them like he'd be able to tell they were fakes which almost made me smile considering these things have fooled actual FBI, he peered at mine a little longer than the boys raising an eye and I knew it was the whole trainee stamp at the bottom which I still hated. "Already gave my statement to the police"

"Yeah listen Ronald just some things about your statement we wanted some clarification on it"

"You read it?" he asked us sounding generally surprised by that which was common with stupid cops.

"Sure did" Dean agreed.

"Come to listen to what I got to say?" he asked and I almost glared at him since for the love of god just let us in already.

"Well that's why we're here" I told him offering my best fake smile I could muster.

"Well…come on in" he finally said and opened the door letting us inside. "None of the cops ever called me back not after I told them what was really going on, uh…they all thought I was crazy" he explained leading us through his house.

We walked into a sitting room that had walls covered in clippings' much like we would when working a case but this was all nonsense with pictures of UFO sightings and alien sightings which I raised an eye at since this guy couldn't be for real.

"First off, Juan Morales never robbed the Milwaukee National Trust okay that is a guarantee, see me and Juan were friends he used to come back to the bank on my night shifts and we'd play cards"

"So you let him into the bank that night, after hours?" Sam asked him.

"The thing I let into the bank…wasn't Juan, I mean he had his face but it wasn't his face uh every detail was perfect but too perfect you know like if a doll maker made it like if I was talking to a big Juan doll" I raised my eyebrow at this guy.

"A 'Juan' doll?" I asked.

"Look" he stated holding out a stack papers towards Sam. "This wasn't the only time, there was this jewelry store too and the cops and you guys…I mean you just won't see it" I had to hand it to this guy he'd done pretty well…connecting the two cases that is the whole 'Juan' doll this is debatable. "Both crimes were pulled by the same thing"

"And what's that Mr Reznick?" Sam asked him and Ronald's response was to pick up a magazine and point to the picture on the front cover of 'Cyberman' and I had to stop myself from laughing out loud.

"Chinese been working on them and the Russians before that, part man part machine like the terminator but the kind that can change itself make itself look like other people"

"Like the one from T2?" Dean asked with a smile on his face making me look back at him raising my eyebrow at him.

"Exactly!" Ronald exclaimed ecstatic that one of us was buying into this crap. "See so not just a robot more of a…a…a 'Mandroid'" oh for the love of good.

"A Mandroid?" Sam asked him.

"And what makes you so sure about this Ronald?" I added wondering how he got to this conclusion and his response was to pull out a tape putting into the VCR.

"See I made copies of all the security tapes, I knew once the cops got them they'd be buried" he said turning back to us and I smirked impressed this guy was on a role…an illegal one at that but who were we to judge. "Here" he turned it on and the tape came to life showing us footage from inside the bank. "Now watch" he played it through. "Watch" he repeated when the bank robber came on seemingly talking to Ronald. "Watch him, watch, watch" okay dude were watching. "See look there it is!" he exclaimed pointing to Juan and my eyes widened. "You see he's got the laser eyes" Ronald exclaimed pointing to his own eyes.

Sam, Dean and I shared a couple of looks since they damn well were not laser eyes since there was only one thing that had this characteristic when looking at cameras and it meant we're dealing with a frigging shape-shifter again which was fan-frigging-tastic…not.

"Cops said it was some kind of reflected light, some kind of 'camera-flare' okay?" he quoted 'camera flare' with his fingers. "Ain't no damn camera flare, they say I'm a post-traumatic stress case, so what bank goes and fires me it don't matter the Mandroid is still out there, the law won't hunt this thing down…I'll do it myself" he pointed at himself but I knew if he went out there looking for this thing he was gonna get killed. "You see this thing it kills the real person makes it look like a suicide then it sort of morphs into that person, cases the job for a while till it knows the take is fat then it finds it's opening, now these robberies they're grouped together so I figure the Mandroid is holed up in the middle…underground maybe I don't know maybe that's where it recharges it's Mandroid batteries" I had to hand it to him he had everything right except the ridiculous Mandroid part.

"Okay" Sam said breathing since we had to shut him down quickly before he did something that was gonna get himself killed. "I want you to listen to me very carefully because I'm about to tell you the gods honest truth about all of this" Sam added and I turned looking up at him wondering if he was actually gonna tell this dumbass the truth. "There's no such thing as mandroids, there's nothing evil or inhuman going on out there it's just people, nothing else understand me?" Ronald's face fell.

"The laser eyes…?"

"Just a camera flare Mr Reznick, see now I know you don't want to believe it but your friend Juan robbed the bank and that's it" ouch Sammy could have been a little delicate.

"Get out of my house!" Ronald exclaimed pointing towards the door. "Now!"

"Sure, first things first" Sam replied then pointed at the VCR. "We need to remand the tapes that you copied, they're classified evidence" Ronald gave up the tape practically throwing it at Sam before he threw us out slamming the door behind us.

Once back at the motel I immediately changed out of the suffocating and restricting suit into better comfortable clothes with sweat pants and one of Dean's t-shirts which lately weren't as big on me as they once were and got comfortable on the bed while leaving them to do all the heavier research.

"Man that has got to be the kicker straight up" Dean said as Sam came back in from outside with the tape in his hand heading towards the TV. "You tell that poor son of a bitch that-"

"Dean!" I exclaimed and he turned to look at me. "Money in the swear jar" I reached into my bag and pulled out a small jar that already had at least twenty bucks in it by now and I'd only put in action a few days ago.

"Come on Evie I'm running low on bills here" he protested but I just glared at him and he sighed pulling out his wallet and tossed a dollar bill into the jar.

"Quit swearing around our kid and you won't have to pay the swear jar" I reprimanded him and Sam was laughing as Dean shook his head before turning back to Sam with a hard glare in attempts to shut him up but Sam still wore an amused smile as he put the tape into the VCR onto top of the TV.

"Anyway, you tell…Ronald that…what did you say, remand the tapes he copied, classified information of an ongoing investigation that's messed up" Dean finished is pervious sentence this time without the swearing and I smirked dropping the jar back into my bag, at the rate Dean was going we were gonna pay of college for this kid in no time…if they ever went to college given the example Dean and I had set by neither one of us doing the whole college thing it was a pretty big if especially if we continued doing this raising the baby as a hunter which I was still conflicted about.

"What are you pissed at me?" Sam asked him out of the corner of his eye as Dean sat at the table.

"No I just think it's creepy how good of a fed you are, I mean come on we could've thrown the guy a bone he did some pretty good legwork here" Dean argued and I scoffed making him look at me.

"Mandroid?" I asked with a sarcastic smile.

"Well except for the Mandroid part" Dean agreed looking down at the ski maps of the sewer systems we'd gotten. "I liked him, he's not that different from us people think we're crazy"

"Yeah except he's not a hunter Dean" Sam argued turning to us. "He's just a guy who stumbled onto to something real, if he went up against this thing he'd get torn apart better to stay in the dark and stay alive"

"Yeah I guess" Dean shrugged as I stood up walking to where he was putting my hands on Dean's shoulders looking down seeing him drawing on a another map outlining the sewer system connection them up with the previous hits.

"Shape-shifter" we heard Sam say pausing the video again on this Juan guy looking up at the camera eyes flaring white. "Just like back at St. Louis, same retinal reaction to video"

"Eyes flare at the camera" Dean agreed looking up as well. "I hate those frigging things" he added making me smile and rub his shoulders.

"You think I don't?" Sam asked scoffing.

"Yeah well one didn't turn into you and frame you for murder" Dean argued making me frown since we were still paying for that.

"Well look if this shifters anything like the one we killed in Missouri-"

"The Ronald's right" Dean cut him off. "Alright they like to lair up underground preferably the sewer, now all the robberies are connected so far right to the main sewer main layout" he pulled the paper away and laid it over the map of the city lining it up perfectly with every robbery so far. "There's one more bank lined up on that same sewer main" Dean pointed out pointing down at it.

"City Bank of Milwaukee" I read then looked up sharing looks with them before we talked up a plan, Sam and Dean we're gonna go in undercover as security that needed to check the cameras for 'glitches' and instead of me staying back I was actually going in as a new potential client to watch the floor for any suspicious characters so I could at least help them pin point who we should be looking at.

I had went in first in a dress for once that cost a pretty penny from our credit card fraud efforts but I had to appear like I would actually use a bank this luxurious and I was mindless talking to one of the workers when I saw Sam and Dean walk in lead by another security guard up the back steps disappearing before I focused back listening to their mindless chatter trying to get me to bank with them and it was lasting way too long.

"I see you have a baby on the way" she said getting my attention back. "We have excellent packages that include trust accounts"

"Oh really?" I asked pretending to be interested.

"They're very flexible and totally controlled by you, you can choose how often and how much you'd like to put in, gotta pay off those college funds am I right?" she smiled and I shot a smile back as I nodded.

"Right, my husband and I really want to make sure this baby has a good future" I lied…well sort of the husband part was a lie.

"This is not a robbery!" I suddenly heard and saw Ronald standing there with a rifle in his hands and he shot twice towards the roof before pointing it around and I rolled my eyes since seriously. "Everybody on the floor now!" I looked around for anything I could hide under since if he saw my face I had no idea what he'd do. "Get down damnit!" he yelled firing off even more shots as everyone was running around scared. "Come on, come on the floor, on the floor" he was pointing his gun around at everyone pointing to the middle where everyone started dropping to the ground so I just followed the rest keeping my head lowered pretending to cower in fear letting my hair fan over my face keeping it hidden. "Now there's only one way in or out of here and I chained it up so nobody's leaving, you understand"

"Hey buddy" I heard Dean call out and looked up seeing him and Sam come from the back and Ronald's eyes widened at the sight of them. "Now why don't you just calm down" Ronald backed away from them and I worried he'd start thinking they were his damn Mandroid. "Just calm down!"

"What the-?" Ronald asked pointing the gun at Dean and I stood not caring since he was about to shoot my damn boyfriend and Ronald's eye went over me seeing my face now but again I didn't care and moved over to where Dean and Sam were with his gun following me. "You!" I rolled my eyes holding up my hands in front glaring at Sam because he'd stopped us from bringing guns in here. "Get on the floor now!"

"Okay we're doing that" Dean replied dropping to his knees grabbing my hand pulling me down beside him before we resumed holding our hands up as Sam followed. "Just don't shoot anybody, especially us"

"I knew it" Ronald said glaring at us. "As soon as you three left you ain't FBI, who are you, who are you working for…The Men in Black?" I scoffed which he clearly didn't appreciate and pointed the gun at me. "You working for the Mandroid?"

"We're not working for the Mandroid!" Sam exclaimed having just about enough of that word as I was.

"You shut up, I ain't talking to you I don't like you!" Ronald yelled at him like a five year old and I saw Dean's smirk over at Sam so I nudged his arm.

"Fair enough" Sam deadpanned and Ronald turned to the civilians all huddled over against the desk.

"Get over there, frisk them down make sure they don't got no weapons, go!" one guy stood and came over to us.

He felt up Sam paying close attention to his waist, pockets and ankles where someone would usually hide a weapon before he moved on to me seeming hesitant which made me smile since for once being a woman paid off when he stayed far away from my breasts where I had a silver triangle dagger hidden in my bra with a cover of course so I didn't cut myself but frowned when I suddenly heard Dean sigh from beside me and the guy pulled out an identical one of mine out of his sock.

"Now what have we here?" Ronald asked taking it from the guy.

"I'm not just gonna walk in here naked" Dean protested when Sam glared at him and I smiled looking at Dean since I hadn't even known he'd brought it which made me think at how much we thought and moved alike. "Get back down" he told the guy before moving over to a desk and dropped the dagger into a waste bin as the boy's protested.

"We know you don't wanna hurt anybody but that's exactly what will happen if you keep waving that cannon around" I shot back him. "Now why don't you let these people go?" I pointed at the scared people.

"No, I already told you if nobody's gonna stop this thing then I gotta do it myself"

"Hey we believe you, that's why were here!" Dean exclaimed at him.

"You don't believe me, nobody believes me" oh my god this guy was a frigging child. "How could they?"

"Come here" Dean suddenly replied.

"What…no" Ronald protested.

"Your holding the gun boss your calling the shots, I just wanna tell you something come here" Dean told him and Ronald finally walked a little closer but kept a safe distance still. "It's the bank manager" Dean told him once he leaned in.

"What?" Ronald asked whispering.

"Why do you think we got these getups, huh…we were monitoring the cameras in the back we saw the manager we saw his eyes"

"His laser eyes?" Ronald asked leaning in even further.

"Yes…no" Dean said then corrected himself. "We're running out of time, we gotta find him before he changes into someone else"

"Like I'm gonna listen to you, you're a damn liar!" Ronald yelled stepping back pointing the gun at us again and I was getting damn near sick of it but looked up when Dean suddenly stood. "I'll shoot you, get down!"

"Take me, take me with you as a hostage but we gotta act fast" I looked up at Dean with a glare. "Cause the longer we sit here the more time he has to change…look at me man, I believe you your not crazy there really is something inside this bank" he added and Ronald looked around before back and Dean and could see how serious he was being and nodded.

"Alright, you…you come with me but everyone else gets in the vault!" Ronald replied and my eyes widened looking up sharply since I couldn't…I couldn't get locked in a vault.

Dean helped me stand back up and let Ronald led us all back towards the vault ushering everyone in at gunpoint but I stopped near the door looking inside feeling my heart pick up pace at even the thought of going inside.

"No I can't!" I protested backing up only to get a barrel pointed at my face.

"Hey!" Dean yelled at him and Ronald turned to him as he got between us. "Leave her alone" he told Ronald then turned to me.

"Dean I can't…I can't" I shook my head whispering and he grabbed my shoulders.

"You have to Evie, just take deep breaths" I shook my head again. "Sam" he called and Sam was suddenly there replacing Dean's hold on my shoulders and pulled me back.

"You lock it up!" Ronald yelled at Dean who began closing the heavy…thick steel door.

"It's okay everyone just stay cool" Dean said looking directly at me as he shut the door and I head the locks click into place.

"Who is that man?" a girl suddenly asked behind us.

"He's my brother" Sam replied before looking down at me as my eyes shot wildly around the room sensing the familiar and suffocating feeling of being boxed in. "Hey, hey" he called and my eyes snapped up to meet his. "Just breathe, he'll be back" I nodded my head but it didn't make me feel any better.

"He's so brave" the girl suddenly said in a dreamy voice and I managed to glare at her a little with a 'back off' look since that was the last thing I needed right now someone fangirling over my boyfriend, I went over to a wall and slid down carefully sitting down so that in case I lost the battle with controlling my breathing and fainted at least I didn't have far to drop.

I didn't even know how long it was but I knew the more time passed the more I felt my breaths start coming out short as I watched the walls anxiously like I expected them to start moving towards us…I don't know where I got my claustrophobia from but god it was a bitch…my dad had said I've always had even from a young child but I couldn't remember when it started exactly and he never seemed to tell me either which always had me wondering if it had something to do with my mother.

I jumped when the lights suddenly went out and we heard the ventilation system go down which inwardly made me panic even more since that was just perfect considering that meant only one thing…cops and I was going to so kill Ronald when I get out of here.

"Has your brother always been so um…wonderful?" the same girl suddenly asked and I looked up seeing her talking to Sam. "I mean staring down that gun and the way he played right into the psycho's crazy head telling him what he wanted to hear" I groaned putting my elbows to my knees holding my hands over my ears. "I'm mean…he's like a real hero or something"

"Yeah, yeah" I heard Sam agree just to shut this bitch up but my head snapped up when the vault opened and she totally started freaking out with joy when she saw Dean making my fist just itch to connect with her fist.

"You saved us, you saved us!" the girl called out.

"Actually I just found a few more" Dean replied brandishing a pistol that I didn't even want to know where he got it from. "Come on everybody lets go" he added ushering more people into the vault and I smirked when the bitches face fell.

"What are you doing?" she asked him.

"Sam, Evie…uh Ronald and I need to talk to you's" I smirked standing up and left the vault throwing a smug smile back at the bitch before Dean closed it back up again. "It shed it skin again" Dean told us when were went out in the main bank area. "We don't know, could be in the halls, could be in the vault"

"Great" Sam and I said as I run my hand over my face.

"You know Dean you are wanted by the police" I added anxiously watching the blue and red flashing lights outside knowing there was a full on swat ready to bust in here at any moment.

"Yeah" Dean nodded rubbing his hand over his chin smiling but I knew he had to be panicking on the inside.

"So even if we do find this damn thing, how the hell are we gonna get out of here?" I asked slowly on the brink of a full blown panic attack.

"One problem at a time" Dean replied not helping. "Alright I'm gonna do a full sweep of the whole place see if I can find any stragglers, once we get everybody together we gotta play a little game of Find the Freaks, so here" he held out a silver letter opener to Sam with one more for himself. "I only found two so…" he said looking at me and I rolled my eyes reaching down my bra with Dean watching with a smirk wondering what the hell I was doing until I pulled out the dagger and it turned into pride and surprise. "That's my girl" he laughed before looking back at Dean. "Stay here make sure Ronald doesn't hurt anybody, help him manage the situation" Sam and I laughed since he couldn't be serious.

"Help him manage?" Sam exclaimed looking up at Dean. "Are you insane?" he added and Dean looked at him before looking over at Ronald who was standing nearby and gave him two thumbs up along with an 'ok' hand gesture.

"Look I know this isn't going the way we wanted"

"Understatement!" Sam exclaimed so I placed my hand on his shoulder to calm him down since yelling at each other right now was not going to help this damn situation.

"Right but if we let the cops in now Ronald gets arrested, we get arrested, the shifter gets away probably never find it again" Dean argued as I watched over his shoulder seeing Ronald standing right in the light pointing his gun at it so I pointed dramatically at him and Dean turned. "Ron!" he turned to us. "Out of the light!" Ronald moved out of the light…sort of and Dean laughed a little turning back to us but Sam and I were less than amused since he was gonna get us killed.

"Seriously?" Sam asked him.

"Ron's game plan was a bad plan, it's a little bit of a crazy plan but right now crazy is the only game in town okay" I sighed nodding my head but looked up at the same time he did heard a helicopter outside before Dean looked back at us then left clapping Sam on the shoulder.

"Hi Ronald" Sam suddenly said and I laughed a little especially when Ronald just made a face and looked away.

"He still doesn't like you" I whispered and Sam rolled his eyes before looking back where the vault is.

"We should probably open that door, give those guys some air with the power out there's no ventilation" I nodded and we called Ronald over explaining what we were doing before we went back towards the vault and Sam opened up the door. "I'm gonna keep this door open give you folks some fresh air in there but no one leaves this vault" Sam told them right as the phone rang but Sam and I ignored it watching the people in the vault seeing if we could pick on who it was but without the cameras this is pain in the butt.

"I don't understand why are you helping him?" the same annoying girl asked looking at us.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you" Sam replied just as the chubby security guard looked up at us.

"I think I gotta get out of here" he said and I frowned at him since he didn't look to good.

"Sir I'm very sorry but your gonna have to stay put" Sam argued.

"What?" we heard from behind us and turned seeing Ronald had picked up the phone. "What do you mean demands?"

"Ron!" I called out shocked and he turned. "Hang up"

"I'm not a bank robber" he argued with whatever cop was on the other end.

"I gotta get out of here" the chubby guard said again.

"Sir you can't leave" Sam told him again.

"I'm more of a crime fighter" I heard Ron say and rolled my eyes marching over.

"Ronald!" I exclaimed at him but turned back when the chubby dude suddenly looked like he fainted.

"Look-" Sam began but Ron cut him off stating he was working alone so I continued up and grabbed the phone slamming it down hanging up.

"Ronald, the less the cops know the better" I told him before turning back to the vault.

"I think this dudes having a heart attack" another guy called out.

"Great could be our guy, could be faking it" Sam sighed.

"Are you just gonna let the man die?" the guy asked us.

"No one's dying here" Sam argued looking over at me. "Cover the door" I nodded walking towards the door as he went over picking up the phone redialing whoever the hell had just called.

"Come on love you gotta unlock the front door" the guy holding up the chubby guard said and I glared at him for calling me love I mean seriously. "We've gotta get him out of here"

"Both of you stay where you are!" Ronald suddenly yelled beside me threatening them at gun point as I turned seeing Dean finally coming back and whispered something to Sam before they came towards us.

"You know Ronald he's right, we gotta get this man outside come on" Sam said heading into the vault and grabbed the guard.

"Yeah I'll help you" the other guy insisted.

"Oh I got him, it's cool" Sam argued and I quickly understood, he was the shifter especially when I looked back at Dean asking this question with my eyes and he nodded ever so slightly. "Thanks" Sam led the guy out and Dean and the shifter stared off before walked towards it.

"Hey can I talk to you for a second?" Dean asked him and I backed away just in case knowing I was in no condition to get into a fist fight with a shape-shifter.

"You got the gun man" the shifter said walking forward. "But whatever" he added then it happened he grabbed the gun pulling it out of Dean's hands before smashing his head down against the vault before taking off and saw Ronald going after him.

"Ronald wait!" I yelled rushing after him as Dean scrambled to his feet following us.

"Get down Ron!" we heard Sam yelling right before a glass smashing and Dean was suddenly grabbing my waist pulling me down as we ducked seeing a bullet hole appear in Ron's back before he collapsed.

"Oh god" I protested burying my face into Dean's chest turning away from Ron's now dead body.

"Stay here" Dean whispered and I nodded letting move as he ducked below the desk out of view of the sniper and Sam met him handing him the key to the door that Ron had given him.

"Take care of the guard, I'm going after the shifter" Sam said then took off in the direction the shifter had disappeared and I saw Dean panic a little with the sniper laser still moving around my Sam stayed to the shadows disappearing through the door.

I pulled my knees as close to my chest as I could feeling a single tear roll down my cheek mourning Ron's death because he hadn't deserved it, he was trying to help and this time it wasn't a evil that killed him it was humans…our own race is just as messed up as any creature, I looked up when Dean rushed across the floor towards a middle desk ducking behind it disappearing from view and I panicked a little but he quickly came back now with Ron's rifle in his hands.

I stayed where I was when he gave me a look before going up to where the guard was waiting and I waited patiently while he led the guard out the door hoping and praying they didn't shoot Dean as soon as he opened the door letting the guard get out before I heard his footsteps coming back down before his phone rang so I stood up meeting him in the middle.

"Yeah…what?" he asked in an angry tone that only meant one thing. "Oh god it's like playing a shell game, could be anyone again….alright you search every inch of this place, Eve and I will round everybody up" he said then hung up grabbing my hand and we went in search of the hostages finding them all and forced them back into the vault.

"And I thought you were one of the good guys" the annoying bitch that had been fangirling over him said as she walked into the vault.

"What's your name?" Dean asked her.

"Why would you care?" she spat back at him.

"My name's Dean" he replied and I looked up at him.

"I'm Sherri" she replied looking at him.

"Hi Sherri" he said right as the phone rang again "Everything's gonna be alright, this will all be over soon" he told before shutting the vault door and went over to the phone with me following and he surprised me by actually answering. "Yeah" I leaned closer to hear so our heads were touching the phone between our ears.

_"This is special agent Victor Henriksen" _my eyes widened since now the damn FED's were outside, we were so screwed.

"Yeah listen I'm not really in the negotiating mood right now-" Dean said.

_"Good me neither it's my job is to bring you in, alive's a bonus but not necessary" _I raised my eye since that was kind of harsh just for a bank robbery.

"Whoa kind of harsh for a Federal agent, don't you think?" Dean asked voicing my thoughts.

_"Well you're not the typical suspect, are you Dean?" _ this guy replied and my eyes widened sharing a look with Dean since how the hell did he know Dean's name. _"I want you and Sam out here unarmed or we come in and yes I know about Sam too along with some unnamed girl you two always travel with and it won't be long until we know her identity as well, Bonnie to your Clyde"_

"Yeah well that parts true" Dean smirked looking down at me and I smiled back since that was almost a compliment. "But how'd you even know we were here?" he added.

_"Go screw yourself, that's how I know" _wow this guy as an asshole. _"It's become my job to know about you Dean I've been looking for you for weeks now, I know about the murder in St. Louis, the Houdini act you pulled in Baltimore, I know about the desecrations, the thefts, I know about your dad" _

"You don't know crap about my dad" Dean argued defensively.

_"Ex-Marine, raised his kids on the road cheap motels, backwoods cabins, real paramilitary survivalist type, I just can't get a handle on what type of wacko he was, White supremacist, Timmy McVeigh tomato, tomato-"_

"You got no right talking about my dad like that, he was a hero" Dean argued again on the verge of anger.

_"Yeah right, sure sounds like it" _Henriksen replied and I frowned at the phone since rude bitch. _"You have one hour to make a decision or we come through those doors, full automatic" _he added before hanging up and I watched Dean angrily bang the phone against his head before returning it to the receiver.

"Something tells me we don't have that hour" I spoke and he nodded pessimistically before his eyes dropped to my stomach and I knew where his head went, if this went that assholes way we were screwed. "Hey we'll figure something out"

"Figure what Eve!" he exclaimed. "We're screwed, you and I are never gonna see the baby if we get caught"

"That's not gonna happen Dean" I moved towards him grabbing his hands. "We're gonna get out of here, we just have to find the shifter and figure something out" I argued trying to remain calm even though I was freaking out on the inside at his words.

"Hey" Sam suddenly said appearing.

"Hey" Dean said back standing up straight again pushing the worry off his face as best he could. "We got a bit of a problem outside" he told him and Sam scoffed pointing at the vault.

"We got a problem in here" we frowned confused. "Found that blonde girl's body" our eyes widened and quickly moved since we were running out of time, Dean opened the vault.

"Sherri, we're gonna let you go" he told her.

"What?" it asked appearing confused but did it honestly think we were that stupid. "Why me?" it asked looking around.

"As a show of good faith to the feds, come on" Dean argued but it looked down at the gun in his hands nervously.

"Uh…I think I'd rather stay here with the others" it said backing into the vault further, it knew what was coming.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to insist" Dean pressed and it watched us moving it's eyes around and me and Sam before it finally walked out with us, we shut up the vault again and Dean grabbed it's arm following Sam as he led us to where the body was and sure enough there was Sherri laying on the ground in a silk night dress throat slit.

"I thought you were letting me go" it whined right as Dean moved it to face Sherri's dead body and it screamed very dramatically.

"Is that community theatre or are you naturally like this?" Dean asked it.

"This is the last time you become anybody ever" Sam added getting ready to stab it.

"No, oh god" it cried out backing up before it fell to the ground.

"What the hell?" I said confused because it had literally fainted, Dean wasn't deterred and went over getting ready to strike it in the heart but something just wasn't right there was no way the shifter would faint leaving itself in risk of being killed. "Dean wait" I called out stopping him just as he was about to stab her. "What's the advantage of this plan?"

"She's right, I mean fainting now wouldn't help it survive" Sam added and it made Dean pause looking back and forth between the two bodies laying on the ground.

"Huh…" Dean scoffed before walking over to the other Sherri kneeling down right as something crashed downstairs and if I had to guess the Feds were done waiting but before I could point that out Dean suddenly grunted and I looked back seeing the girl or shifter now had grabbed his throat right as the clearly real Sherri woke up from her faint and started freaking out again so I tried calming her down while Dean fought the shifter trying to stab it in the heart.

"Get her out of here now!" Dean called at us and it took both Sam and I to drag Sherri out but the lights suddenly moving around the rooms made Sam and I move away letting the bitch find her own way out and started heading down the hall quickly.

"Freeze!" we heard and froze raising our hands in the air. "Let me see your hands" I rolled my eyes since we were already doing that, we heard them get closer and closer before one finally reached out to grab Sam's shoulder and he made his move grabbing the hand before turning and punching him in the face grabbing one of the guns and used it to knock out both of them.

"Nice work Sammy" I praised with a laugh looking down at them then got an idea. "Grab they're clothes"

"What?" he asked.

"Grab their clothes, you and Dean put them on and we can get the hell out of here"

"What about you?" he asked frowning.

"Walking a civilian to safety, they don't know who I am…yet so hopefully they won't suspect it especially a pregnant girl"

"Alright but we better hurry" he nodded and I helped drag the swat guys into a room and we stripped them before tying their hands behind their backs and went in search for Dean with Sam already in one of the uniforms with me holding the others and finally found Dean standing over the shifters dead body and he turned expecting it to be actual feds holding up his hands but saw it was us when Sam lowered his mask smiling at Dean's face since for a minute there he looked shocked and almost scared and I laughed a little as I stepped out behind throwing the clothes down.

"Get dressed babe, we gotta move" he laughed quickly pulling on the get up on pulling on the helmet.

"Lets go miss, we'll get you and your baby to safety" I rolled my eyes at Dean but let him lead me out exactly like actual SWAT would.

As we neared the exit I cowered into Dean for show with a hand on my bump nursing it appropriately as we exited through the doors and walked slowly past the emergency vehicles before disappearing into the shadows fleeing the scene as quickly as we could to the carpark where we left the Impala and climbed in with the boys pulling their helmets off throwing them onto the back seat beside me as they climbed into the front as we all shared heavy and thoughtful breaths of momentary relief that we'd actually gotten out.

"We are so screwed" Dean said before starting the car and drove to put enough distance between us and the Fed's as possible.


	35. S2 Ep 13 - Houses Of The Holy

**HOUSES OF THE HOLY**

* * *

**Evie's POV**

It had been a few weeks since the case in Milwaukee which meant we were laying low…real low for the first time ever but Sam had caught wind of a case and decided to check it out and I agreed with him since it sounded just whack enough to be something even if I thought he was a tad nuts but hey Dean was on lock-down and given I couldn't hunt all that well either that meant we were holed him the motel room together while Sam went to the nuthouse to interview some lunatic who'd murdered someone saying an angel told her too.

Dean and I were laying side by side on our bed with our own respected music blasting in our ears from our new phones given we'd all gotten new ones along with new numbers in the likely case that the Fed's had tapped our phones while the magic of the magic fingers vibrated our tense muscles and just as I started to smile relaxing even more it cut out.

"I'm on it" he replied leaning over to put another quarter in but I rolled over putting my hand on his cheek turning his face towards me right as I brought my lips down onto his moving up as he grabbed my waist pulling me to straddle his waist. "Mm maybe being holed up in here isn't so bad after all" he asked removing the headphones from his ear dropping his phone to the side of the bed.

"Definitely has it's perks" I smirked pressing my body closer to him running my hands up underneath his shirt running it over the abs and up over his pecks but quickly jumped up and heard his disappointed groan making me roll my eyes with a small smile as I ran towards the door and slipped the chain into place seeing him smirk as he watched me.

I skipped back over to the bed and straddled his waist again grabbing the ends of his shirt and he assisted me in pulling it over his head by lifting his arms in the air and I copied the move as he grabbed mine pulling it off leaving me in a bra and my bump out there, I was nearly five months pregnant now and was finally starting to feel it in more ways than one.

Dean pressed his lips into my neck sucking on the skin before dipping his head lower as he cupped my breasts through the fabric of my bra making me press them further into his hands as they were so sensitive as he continued to pepper kisses along my neck as I wrapped my arms around his neck running my hands through his hair pulling at it making him grunt in both pain and pleasure before I pressed my lips back against his and it wasn't long before the rest of our clothes came off and we used our time wisely.

After we were both sated I pulled on my underwear and jeans before pulling my shirt back over my head opting to forget about the bra while Dean pulled on his clothes right as I heard him stick another quarter in the magic fingers and the bed started up again vibrating again making me laugh.

"You seriously need more stimulation after what we just did?"

"Possibly" he replied and I faked a gasp.

"Am I not pleasing you anymore?" he looked over seeing me trying my best to appear pouty and he wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me flush up against his side as the bed shook beneath us melting away the natural tightness in our muscles from the hunting life away.

"You please me more than enough especially in the last few weeks" I looked up smiling since I had to admit having Dean on lock down with me was actually kind of nice.

After the whole bank heist where he was seen on the news we couldn't risk hunting so we'd been laying low…lower than we ever had and despite his impending arrest if someone recognized him I couldn't help love this, just me and him…and Sam but it was almost normal except for the warrant and moving around.

"Mm there have been perks to this macabre situation" I murmured leaning up to capture his lips again but the door suddenly opened catching on the chain.

"What…oh come on guys" we heard Sam and couldn't help let out a small chuckle as I stood up going over to the door to unlock it and let him in before going straight back over to Dean laying down beside him on our backs feeling the bed's wonderful powers of relaxation as we completely ignored Sam as he tried getting our attention. "Hey!" he exclaimed hitting Dean's foot holding out his hands offended we weren't paying attention.

"Hey, man you gotta try this there really is magic in the Magic Fingers" Dean said making me laugh and nod my agreement when Sam looked at me as if asking why I was entertaining him but this did actually feel really good…almost as good as the sex we had ten minutes ago.

"You two are enjoying that way too much, it's kind of making me uncomfortable" Sam replied and I looked up feeling a tad guilty.

"If this makes you uncomfortable then it's a good thing you weren't here twenty minutes ago" Dean argued and I shot a glare back at him shouting his name at him especially when I saw Sam's eyes drop to where my bra laid on the end of the bed again this time making a slight blush stain my cheeks as embarrassment filled my eyes. "What am I supposed to do, you got me on lockdown here I'm bored out of my mind" I scoffed.

"Sucks doesn't it" I shot at him recalling the last few months where he insisted I had to stay on lockdown.

"You were the bank robber on the 11:00 news, not us?" Sam retaliated making me nod with a smile as I stood and picked up the bra stuffing it into my bag. "We can't risk you just walking into a government facility" Sam added talking about where he'd just been and Dean just murmured so Sam threw a hand up at him right as the bed stopped beneath Dean and he looked over at it.

"Oh damn it that was my last quarter" I gave him a pretend frown again. "Hey you got any quarters?" he asked sitting up looking over at Sam since he'd already raided my money as well.

"No" Sam called from the bathroom where he was washing his hands and face.

"So did you get in to see that crazy hooker?" Dean asked him finally wanting to talk about the case that had brought us here to Providence, Rhode Island.

"Yeah" Sammy replied turning off the tap and turned towards us as we stood near the door. "Gloria Sytnik and I'm not so sure she's crazy"

"But she seriously believes she was touched by angels?" Dean shot back at him, when Sam told us about this case Dean was less than enthusiastic to take it on and I didn't blame him given this Gloria killed someone then said an angel made her do it, I didn't personally believe in angels and have never been religious but I wasn't as narrow minded to think they didn't exist since if demons were real then that had to mean angels were too…right?

"Yeah, blinding light, feelings of spiritual ecstasy the works" Sam nodded. "I mean she's living in a locked ward and she's totally at peace"

"Oh yeah your right, sounds completely insane" Dean said and I rolled my eyes at him. "What about the dude she stabbed?"

"Uh…Carl Gulley, she said she killed him because he was evil"

"Was he?" I asked a little curious.

"I don't know, I couldn't find any dirt on him" Sam shrugged. "I mean he didn't have a criminal record, he worked at the campus library, had lots of friends, he was a churchgoer" he added walking past us out of the bathroom.

"So Gloria's just your standard-issue wacko" I replied leaning against the wall a little.

"Eve's got a point, she wouldn't be the first nut job in history to kill in the name of religion, know what I mean?" Dean added.

"No but she's the second in this town to murder because an angel told them to, a little bit odd don't you think?" Sam argued seeing Dean scoff still in denial.

"Odd yes, supernatural maybe but angels, I don't think so" Dean argued back.

"Why not?" Sam asked him.

"Because there's no such thing Sam" Dean replied and Sam chuckled.

"Dean there's 10 times as much lore about angels as there is about anything else we've ever hunted" Sam protested.

"Hey there's a ton of lore on unicorns too, fact I hear that they ride on silver moonbeams and they shoot rainbows out of there ass"

"Wait there's no such thing as unicorns" Sam replied in that kicked puppy voice with the matching frown as he sat down on the bed and I couldn't help laughing.

"That's cute" Dean shot at him.

"Let's pray the baby's a boy babe, hate you to crush a little girls hopes and dreams" I remarked walking past him patting his shoulder before I took a seat on our bed not missing the look of terror on his face at the thought of a girl and frankly I'd love to find out but I'd been putting it off.

"I'm just saying man there's some legends you just…you file under bull crap" Dean finished shaking his head most likely forcing that thought out of his head.

"And you got angels on the bull-crap list?" Sam asked him with a smirk.

"Yup" Dean replied and I scoffed when Sam looked at me.

"Why?" Sam pressed turning back to Dean.

"Because I've never seen one" Dean replied as if that explained it.

"So what?" Sam spat at him through a smile and I sighed feeling like this was gonna start one of their brother quarrels.

"So I believe in what I can see?" Dean argued.

"Dean, we've all seen things most people couldn't even dream about" I cut in.

"Exactly with our own eyes that's hard proof okay but in all this time I've never seen anything that looks like an angel and don't you think if they existed that we would have crossed paths with them or at least know someone that has crossed paths with them…has Bobby?" Dean argued looking at me and I shook my head. "No, this is a demon or a spirit, you know they find people a few fries short of a Happy Meal and they trick them into killing these randoms" he added and I turned to Sam as he turned to me sharing a quick look of disbelief that Dean was really this strongly disbelieving of angels.

"Maybe" Sam finally muttered.

"Can we just…I'm going stir crazy" Dean sighed and I laughed a little. "Hey let's go to by Gloria's apartment, huh?" he suggested and Sam scoffed.

"I was just there nothing, no sulfur, no EMF" Sam replied.

"You didn't see any fluffy white wing feathers?" Dean asked sarcastically and Sam scoffed shaking his head at his brother while I nudged Dean to cut it out as he took a seat on the edge of the bed next to me.

"But Gloria did say the angel gave her a sign, right beside Carl Gulley's doorway" Sam said ignoring Dean.

"Could be something at his house, it's worth checking out" I nodded standing up suddenly smiling as I felt like messing with Dean. "Sam and I will go, you stay here"

"Come on Evie" he protested and I burst out laughing.

"It's not fun is it" I shot at him and he rolled his eyes. "Come on you big baby" Sam laughed following me out with Dean trailing behind us so we could make sure there weren't any cops around not that they'd recognize Dean straight away but Sam and I weren't taking any chances.

We drove over to the address Sam had for Carl Gulley parking on the curb all getting out, Dean headed towards the porch straight away and when I saw the angel decoration I knew the next thing out of his mouth before he even said it.

"Oh hey, think I found it" he pointed at it and I rolled my eyes at him. "It's a sign from up above" I looked back at Sam and we shared a look while Dean looked in through one of the windows. "I think I learned a valuable lesson, always take down your Christmas decorations after New Year's or you might get filleted by a hooker from God"

"I'm laughing on the inside" Sam said clearly unamused by Dean as he looked around taking in the small townhouse before his eyes settled on something and he started walking away from us towards the gate and pulled it open walking in with Dean and I wordlessly following him to what looked like a locked cellar door. "You know Gloria said the guy was 'guilty to his deepest foundations'"

"You think she literally meant the foundation?" I asked him, he only shrugged so we busted quickly went back to the Impala grabbing torches and something to break the locks which broke easily since they were rusted and opened the two doors before the boys headed down the stairs with a flashlight each while I hesitated at the top of the stairs staring down at it, dark and low ceilings just the kind of place where my claustrophobia seemed to like to kick in Dean turned looking back up at me with a look that asked if I was okay so I took a deep breath and followed them down since I had to snap out of it one day…right?.

We looked around but nothing screamed at us since it appeared to be an ordinally cellar with garden tools and various other crap you'd expect and complete normal person to have down here, we each took a side of the room examination the walls for any secret doors.

"Hey" Sam called making me look up seeing him kneeling beside the opposite wall.

"You got something?" Dean asked as we walked over to him and saw some scratch marks and before I could say it was possible that an animal could've gotten down here Sam pulled something out of the stone.

"It's a…it's a fingernail" he held up it, Dean sighed then stood up straight and grabbed a shovel behind him handing it to Sam before he took one for himself and I stepped back letting them dig holding up my flashlight to give them light and it wasn't long before we discovered bones…human bones. "So much for the innocent churchgoing librarian"

"Yeah well whatever spoke to Gloria about this knew what it was talking about, I'll give you that"

We torched the bones just being cautious then went back to the motel for some shut eye, we each took turns showering with me opting to go last as I took the longest especially of late as I suffered from small ligament pains around my waist area which my book assured me was normal but I definitely didn't bring it up to Dean or Sam…made that mistake a few weeks ago after the bank heist and they completely started panicking on me.

After my shower I got changed into some elastic waist shorts and one of Dean's shirts since none of my tanks went over my bump anymore then quickly brushed my teeth before heading out seeing both boy's sitting on their bed's, Sam was making notes to his case file and Dean was staring longingly at the magic fingers which we still hadn't gotten anymore quarters but he looked up when I came out.

"Don't you have your own clothes, I'm running out of shirts Eve"

"My tanks don't fit me anymore and I need all my shirts for actual day time wear, suck it up it's your fault anyway" I laid down in the bed beside him seeing Sam smirk out of the corner of my eye without looking up.

"How is it my fault?"

"You got me pregnant" I retaliated with a smirk as I picked up my pregnancy book and picked up where I'd left off.

"Sorry to break it to you Shortstack but you were a willing partner in the creation so it's not my fault, why don't you go and buy some of those maternity clothes"

"Yeah with what money Dean, we're barely scaping by for food these days using hustling money, besides, I like wearing your shirts so again suck it up" Sam couldn't help himself this time and let out a small chuckle at Dean's face knowing he'd lost the argument.

We all fell silent after that doing our own things for nearly an hour before we turned the lights out and the boys were out almost straight away making me slightly envious on how easily they could just drift off practically at the snap of their fingers but it was as if my body knew when I wanted to sleep and always chose those moments to be the most uncomfortable meaning I was tossing and turning trying to find a comfortable spot.

"Quit hitting me in the back" Dean groaned and I quickly apologized turning onto my side again and he turned around so we were face to face. "You okay?"

"I'm achy" I admitted looking up into his green eyes which were almost glowing in the low light coming through the closed cheap motel curtains.

"Where?" he asked and I sighed.

"My lower back and my legs are almost cramping, our kid knows when I want to sleep and always makes sure I feel the bad pregnancy symptoms at that time"

"Turn over" I frowned confused but turned to my other side so my back was now facing him and his hand moved up my thigh for a second making my breath hitch before it fell to my sides and he started kneading the skin in slow circles just where my stomach protruded out of my waist and I closed my eyes since it felt nice.

He focused on that area for a few minutes before his hands moved to my lower back and continued the same strength and massage there almost making me moan as my whole body began relaxing under his touch, I pushed back against his hands and further with my ass brushing up against his front nearly laughing when I felt he'd been aroused doing this.

"That your gun?" I asked jokingly and heard his soft groan.

"Don't worry about it, this is about you so that I can actually get some shut eye now how's your back?"

"Better" I told him turning around again so we were facing each other. "You really aroused yourself with a basic back massage"

"It wasn't the back massage more you pushing your ass into my groin every five seconds" I raised an eyebrow since I don't remember pushing back into him. "Now go to sleep" his eyes shut but I was more awake now then I had been before his massage as I could still feel his hands on my skin.

"Dean" I whispered.

"What?" he asked with a small sigh.

"Do you…do you want a boy or a girl?" I suddenly asked as my mind had drifted to his reaction earlier tonight at the unicorn comment.

"You really want to talk about this now?" he asked opening his eyes again.

"We never really talk about it any of the time and the further along I get I can't help think about this stuff, I mean we can find out the sex if we want to but we don't talk about it" I don't know where all this is coming from or why now seemed like the time to bring it up since it clearly wasn't given we were in the middle of a case.

"Evie just go to sleep, we can talk about it in the morning" I scoffed turning onto my back because that was his subtle way of saying he didn't want to discuss it at all. "What was that for?"

"Nothing let's just go to sleep" I looked over at Sam seeing him still fast asleep.

"Evie it's not that I don't want to have this discussion with you but I'm tired and you are too despite you fighting it so now isn't the right time to talk about it"

"It never is Dean" I exclaimed through a hushed whisper. "We only have four months left" I shot at him and saw the same slight terror on his face that he'd given me earlier tonight. "I can't help wanting some sort of plan Dean but lately you seem more at odds ends with this entire thing"

"It's not like that Eve I swear" he sighed pulling me to him with an arm over my waist before he pulled his arm back resting it over my bump. "You know I want this baby, I want our family but the whole thing…scares me" I turned my head towards him because Dean almost never admits he's scared. "I still don't even know how we're gonna make this work, raising a baby with all this going on around us"

"Your dad did it" I shrugged but knew we were far from John.

"I'm not my dad, aside from Sam I've never even been around a newborn and half of it I don't even remember" I reached my hand up and touched my palm against his cheek.

"I'm scared too Dean but we still have to talk about it because that's the only way I can see us dealing with the hand that's been dealt us, we never asked or planned this…sure we should have been more careful but this baby's not waiting and we can't ignore that because pretty soon there's going to be this innocent life that is depending on us to keep them alive which when you think about it isn't so different from most days of our lives"

"This is nothing compared to our lives but okay, I'll be more…open with all this baby stuff" I smiled since that was all I was gonna get from him tonight, he rolled onto his back and I knew it was enough for tonight so I moved settling my head on his chest and pulled my leg over his waist to accommodate the bump better letting myself drift off.

The next morning I was in the bathroom getting dressed for the day throwing my hair up into a neat bun since it was getting way long and really needed to be trimmed…right no girl moments I turned heading back into the other room seeing Dean still sitting on our bed with the police radio in his hand…his only connection to the outside world.

_'We got a minor TA involving a motorcycle and a van, this is the corner of the 38__th__ and Pine" _he sighed bored and I saw him look back at the magic fingers again but we were still out of quarters and laughed walking up to him.

"Don't despair Dean, Sam and I are only doing what's necessary to keep you safe" he looked up with an unamused look knowing I was teasing from all the times he's sidelined me the past couple months, the door opened and Sam walked in with breakfast and Dean immediately looked back at the magic fingers.

"Did you bring quarters?" Dean asked him before turning to him and Sam's eyes went over to the magic fingers.

"Dude, I'm not enabling your sick habit" Sam argued and I laughed intercepting the food he threw at Dean since I was starving. "You're like one of those lab rats that pushes the pleasure button instead of the food button until it dies" he added making me laugh more as I pulled out one of the breakfast burgers before throwing the bag at Dean who caught it.

"What are you talking about I eat and I got news" Dean argued grabbing his own food out of the bag as I went over to the table and started eating my own sighing in happiness at the food since lately it was like I was never full which was gonna turn out with me being fat and I wasn't talking about the baby weight.

"Me too" Sam replied.

"Alright you go first"

"Three students disappeared off campus this year, all of them were last seen at the library"

"Where Carl Gulley worked" Dean stated and Sam nodded. "Sick bastard"

"So Gloria's angel-"

"Angel?" Dean asked cutting Sam off.

"Okay whatever this thing is" Sam argued begrudgingly against Dean's disbelief.

"Well whatever it is struck again" Dean quickly said making both Sam and I look up.

"What?"

"I was listening to the police radio before you got here, there was this guy Zach Smitt some local drunk who went up to a strangers front door last night stabbed him in the heart"

"I'm guessing he went and confessed?" Sam finished with the usual M.O of these killers ruled by an angels word.

"Yup…Roma Downey made him do it, now I uh…got the victims address" Dean added pulling a post-it note off the mirror which he'd obviously stuck there and he had a hopeful look on his face, Sam and I shared a look but neither of us put a foot down.

"I'm finishing this first" I sighed looking down at my burger and they looked up at me. "Growing tiny human here who needs to eat, it can wait fifteen minutes" they both agreed after that making me smile and I was able to finish my breakfast in peace before throwing the wrapper in the bin and stood grabbing a jacket since it had snowed overnight and there was a fresh powder on the ground.

Dean drove to the new victims house and we went to the side alley seeing a dumpster that would help us get over the fence, Sam rolled up onto it and Dean hopped up second before holding his arm out which I grabbed and he helped haul my ass up before they jumped over the back fence, I carefully went over the top and slid down on the other side with Dean there to catch me if I stumbled but I was fine and we followed Sam up to the house where he used his pocket knife to flip the window lock then slid it up and we slipped inside.

We spread out through the house to look for anything that would incriminate this guy but I'd found squat so I went back downstairs seeing Sam on the computer going through the files right as Dean came up behind me flipping through some catalogue magazines.

"Find anything?" Sam asked sensing us there without even looking away from the screen.

"Nope" I replied.

"Well Frank liked his catalogue shopping, that's all I got…you?"

"Not much here except he's got this one locked file on his computer that I…hold on" Sam said before trying some other key combination that even I couldn't fathom and suddenly smiled. "Not anymore" I smiled a little at our little computer whizz. "God"

"What?" Dean and I asked at the same time going around behind him to see the screen.

"He's got all these emails, dozens to this lady named Jennifer" he clicked on the files and it brought up a number of smaller screens with the emails. "…this lady who's 13 years old" Sam added and I frowned looking up at Dean.

"Oh I don't want to hear this" Dean groaned and I matched his thoughts since this is just sick.

"Looks like they met in a chat room" he clicked on another one but I moved away since I didn't even want to look at them. "These email's are pretty personal" I heard another mouse click. "Look at that setting up a time and place to meet…they were supposed to meet today"

"Huh" Dean scoffed moving over to where I'd gotten too and put a hand on my lower back as I couldn't help feel sick since this was just wrong…this was a young girl and who knows how far this sick bastard wanted to go. "I guess if your gonna stab someone, good timing" he added looking back at Sam. "I don't know man this is weird, you know some spirits are out for vengeance but this one's almost a do-gooder, you know like a-"

"Avenging angel?" Sam cut him off and Dean rolled his eyes. "Well how else do you explain it Dean, three guys not connected to each other all stabbed through the heart"

"At least two were world class pervs" I added with a frown. "And I bet if we dug deep on the other guy-"

"Hey" Dean suddenly said cutting me off. "You said Carl Gulley was a churchgoer, right?" he asked looking at Sam with some kind of paper in his hand.

"Yeah" Sam agreed not seeing the relevance.

"What was the name of the church?" Dean asked him.

"Uh…Our Lady of the Angels"

"Of course that'd be the name, looks like Frank went to the same church" Dean said holding up a church newsletter with that name on the top…we had a connection now.

So the church was our next stop and I frowned up at the church since it was in a busy neighborhood on a corner of a busy intersection and it didn't really scream holy place to me not that I'm familiar with churches except for Blue Earth when I'd stayed with Pastor Jim a few times growing up when dad had to go away on longer hunts.

I looked down when Dean suddenly grabbed my hand and I saw him slipping the silver banded ring he always wore onto my left ring finger and my eyes widened in shock and confusion and had to quickly settle my breathing out battling the conflict of emotions that rose up in my head.

"Calm down this it's not a proposal, best we look the part" he whispered leaning into me as we went up the front steps with Sam beside us, the cover story we'd worked out in the car was Dean and I were married expecting our first child obviously since we were going into a church and children out of wedlock as bad so marriage was easily explained and Sam was still obviously his brother and we'd just moved here and was looking for a family church.

Dean and I had pretended to be married two times before this and he'd always been the one to be shocked by it so for him to worry about the whole ring thing this time and even let me wear this thing since I knew it was his mother's seemed like a complete different situation, I quickly sucked in another breath calming myself down as we were met by the priest introducing himself as Father Reynolds and we introduced ourselves with the cover story as I pushed down my negative thoughts planting a smile on my face.

We walked into the church further behind Father Reynolds and I couldn't help look up at the stain glass windows with a small smile since it was one thing I could give churches, the stained glass windows were always beautiful and I used to love staring at the one's at Blue Earth especially around dawn and dusk as it just made everything glow in a rainbow of color.

"So your interested in joining the parish?" he asked as we walked down the aisle between the rows of chairs.

"Yeah we just don't feel right unless we hit the church every Sunday" Sam replied.

"So where'd you say you lived before?" Father Reynold's asked.

"Premont, Texas" I smiled looking up at Dean with as much wifely adoration as I could muster right now as his arm slid around my waist to caress the side of my bump.

"Really, that's a nice town" Father Reynolds said as I looked back at him. "St Theresa's Parish, you must know the priest there?" I mentally panicked since I hadn't expected him to be familiar with that area or the priest.

"Sure yeah no it's Father O'Malley" Dean replied probably just saying the first name that popped into his head.

"Mm I know a Father Shaughnessy" Father Reynolds said and I mentally kicked Dean.

"Shaughnessy exactly, what did I say?" Dean played it off in his usual cocky way.

"You know were just happy to be here now, Father" I quickly cut in changing the subject before he got too suspicious and rubbed my bump for extra measure.

"And we're happy to have you, we could use some young blood around here" he smiled my distraction seemingly worked as he smiled down at my hand on my bump.

"Mm listen I gotta ask you, no offence but the neighborhood-" Dean started getting to what we were actually here for.

"It's gone to seed a little there's no denying that but that's why what the church does here is so important, like I always say you can expect a miracle but in the meantime you work your butt off"

"We heard about the murders" Dean agreed with a small scoff that I lightly pressed my side against him more warning him to go easy since we didn't need the cops to be called if he suspected something off.

"Yes the victims were parishioners of mine I'd known them for years"

"And the killers said that an angel made them do that?" Sam asked him.

"Yes, misguided souls to think that god's messenger would appear, incite people to murder its tragic" he replied with a shake of his head.

"So you don't believe in those angel yarns?" Dean asked and I grabbed the hand that was on my bump squeezing it tighter telling him once again he needed to tread carefully with how he said things especially to a priest.

"Oh no I absolutely belief, kind of goes with the job description" Father Reynolds said pointing to his white collar.

"Father that's Michael, right?" Sam suddenly said changing the subject again and pointed up at one of the paintings on the wall.

"That's right, the Archangel Michael with the flaming sword, a fighter of demons and holy force against evil" Father Reynolds agreed.

"So they're not really the Hallmark-card version that everybody thinks, they're fierce right…vigilant?"

"I like to think of them as more loving than wrathful but yes, a lot of scripture paints angels as God's warriors, an angel of the lord appeared to them…glory of the lord shone down upon them and they were terrified" he nodded with smile like it was some kind of inside joke we were supposed to know which clearly we didn't with none of us being actual churchgoers. "Luke, 2:9" clearly in was a passage in the bible so we just nodded.

"Thankyou for speaking with us, Father" Sam said as we went outside.

"It's my pleasure, hope to see you again" I nodded with my best fake smile.

"Hey Father, what is all that for?" Dean suddenly asked pointing what looked like a shrine or remembrance on the steps of the church.

"Oh that's for Father Gregory, he was a priest here"

"Was?" Dean pressed hearing the past tense.

"He passed away right on these steps, he's interred in the church crypt" Father Reynolds replied.

"When did this happen?" Dean asked him.

"Two months ago, he was shot for his car keys" my eyes widened.

"I'm sorry"

"Yeah me too he was a good friend, I didn't even have time to administer his last rites but like I said it's a tough neighborhood, ever since he died I've been praying my heart out"

"For what?" Sam asked him.

"For deliverance from the violence and the bloodshed around here, we could use a little divine intervention I suppose" he replied while the boys and I shared a few looks.

"Padre thanks, we'll see you again" we quickly shook hands with him before he went back inside the church before we looked down at the remembrance again and Dean went over picking up the photo of the fallen priest. "Well its all starting to make sense, devoted priest dies a violent death that's vengeful spirit material right there" I nodded since it kind of made more sense then angels even if I didn't completely agree with Dean's 'haven't seen it so it's not real' attitude. "He knew all the other stiffs because they went to church here, hell I bet because he was their priest he knew things about them nobody else knew"

"Then again…Father Reynolds starting praying for God's help two months ago right?" Sam argued still pushing the angel route and between them it was like watching a ping-pong ball match. "Right about the time all this started happening"

"Oh come on man what's your deal?" Dean protested.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked confused.

"I'm a bit of a skeptic but since when are you Mr 700 club?" Dean asked him and I laughed a little at the knowledge that Dean had spent way too much time in lockdown already that he'd been watching day-time television. "Seriously from the get-go you've been willing to buy into this angel crap I mean what's next your gonna start praying every day?" Dean added putting the photo back where he got it from.

"I do" Sam admitted.

"What?" Dean asked him.

"I do pray every day, I have for a long time" Sam clarified and I smiled reaching out touching Sam's arm since I'd known this but Dean looked dumbstruck.

"The things you learn about a guy" Dean said then scoffed. "Well come on let's go check out this Father Gregory's grave" he added then walked back up the steps back into the church.

"Don't let him get you down sasquatch, there's nothing wrong with praying" he smiled at me.

"I know, lets go pipsqueak before he does something stupid" I laughed as we turned and headed up the steps following Dean inside downstairs to the crypt, Dean pushed the wooden doors open and we went inside looking around at the plaques taking note of Father Gregory's but we both turned feeling the absence of Sam.

"Sam come on get the lead out" Dean called heading back through the doors and we saw Sam laying down eyes closed on the ground. "Sammy!" we rushed over to him and I grabbed his head putting it into my lap as Dean shook his shoulders. "Sammy, hey!" Sam woke up with a groan as we sat him up.

"You okay" I asked worriedly wondering what the hell just happened.

"Yeah" he breathed out looking up at the angel statue in front of us suddenly smiling. "Yeah" he repeated as Dean and I shared a confused look. "I'm okay"

"Come on" Dean hauled him up onto his feet then reached a hand down and helped me stand up before we pulled Sam upstairs into the sanctuary. "You saw it, didn't you?"

"Yeah" he nodded with this big giddy smile on his face. "Yeah Dean I saw an angel" Sam seemed over the moon about this as he sat down on the pew in front of us as Dean pulled out a flask from his jacket and held it out to Sam. "I don't want a drink" Sam dismissed it so Dean shrugged and took a swig for himself.

"So what makes you think you saw an angel?" Dean asked him screwing the cap back on returning it to his jacket pocket.

"I just…it appeared before me and I just…this feeling washed over me you know, like peace…like grace" Sam replied and if I didn't know better I wouldn't have thought he was pissed off his head at how euphoric he seemed.

"Okay ecstasy boy, maybe we'll get you some glow sticks and a nice Dr Seuss hat-"

"Dean I'm serious" Sam argued cutting off Dean's joke. "It spoke to me, it knew who I was"

"It's just a spirit Sam" Dean shrugged pacing. "Okay and its not the first one to be able to read people's minds" he added taking a seat on the opposite pew. "Let me guess, you were personally chosen to smite some sinner, you just gotta wait for some divine Bat Signal, is that it?" he asked him.

"Yeah actually" Sam nodded and I sighed sitting down beside him.

"Great, I don't suppose you asked what this alleged bad guy did?"

"Actually I did Dean and the angel told me" Sam argued. "He hasn't done anything…yet but he will" he added and Dean laughed standing back up.

"Oh this is…I don't believe this"

"Dean the angel hasn't been wrong yet!" Sam exclaimed. "Someone's gonna do something awful and I can stop it"

"You know your supposed to be bad too Sam maybe…maybe I should just stop you right now"

"Dean!" I snapped since that was going way too far.

"You know what Dean I don't understand why can't you even consider the possibility?" Sam asked looking up at Dean.

"What that this is an angel?" Dean snapped at him.

"Yes!" Sam exclaimed. "Maybe we're hunting an angel here and we should stop, maybe this is God's will"

"Okay alright you know what I get it, you've got faith hey good for you I'm sure it makes things easier" Dean argued sitting down on the opposite pew once again. "I'll tell you who else had faith like that…Mom, she used to say when she tucked me in that angels were watching over us, in fact that was the last thing she said to me" Dean went on and I frowned looking up at him.

"You never told me that" Sam replied.

"What's to tell?" Dean said shrugging it off but I could see the emotion hiding just behind his eyes that was always there when Mary Winchester was brought into conversation, it burned him up inside and he did everything he could every day of his life to push it down. "She was wrong, there was nothing protecting her, there's no higher power there's no God I mean there's just chaos and violence, random unpredictable evil that comes out of nowhere and rips you to shreds" his voice broke just slightly at the end. "You want me to believe in this stuff…I'm gonna need some hard proof, you got any?" Sam looked away unable to answer. "Well I do, proof that were dealing with a spirit" I sighed and nodded my head.

We went back down to the crypt and Dean showed Sam Father Gregory's plaque and the weird plant growth that had seemingly grown from nowhere, wormwood a known plant for spiritual hauntings to go around their headstones…in this case crypt plaque.

"It looks like-"

"It's wormwood" I said cutting Sam off. "Plant associated with the dead" Dean nodded.

"Specifically the ones that are not at rest" he added then looked around where all the other plaques were unaffected by this stuff. "I don't see it growing anywhere else except over the murdered priests marker, it's him Sam" he added looking back at Sam.

"Maybe" Sam shrugged still not ready to give up his angel theory.

"Maybe?" Dean pressed.

"Dean I don't know what to think" Sam argued and Dean turned to look back at me as I stood at their shoulders almost asking what I thought and I shrugged since he knew I wasn't all that believer of angels and God either but with all this I was leaning towards spirit over angel.

"Okay you want some more proof, I'll give you more proof" Dean stated turning back to Sam.

"How?" Sam scoffed.

"We'll summon Gregory's spirit" Dean smirked while my eyes widened not believing he really wanted to do a séance in a church crypt.

"What?" Sam repeated. "Here, in the church?" he added voicing my thoughts.

"Yeah" Dean shrugged standing up turning around facing me. "Yeah we just need a few odds and ends and that séance ritual in Dad's journal"

"Oh séance great, Hope Whoopi's available" Sam joked.

"That's funny actually" Dean praised his brothers joke. "Seriously if Father Gregory's spirit is around the séance will bring him right to us, if its him then we put him to rest"

"But if it's an angel, it won't show" I nodded with understanding. "Nothing will happen"

"Exactly, it's one of the perks of the job we don't have to operate on faith we can know for sure" Dean replied then turned to Sam. "Don't you want to know for sure?" Sam nodded.

We left the church getting into the Impala and drove a short distance to the closest grocery store and picked up some less than run of the mill stuff but we were making due with what we could since we didn't have my dad's connections in precuring spell ingredients, we walked out after paying for the stuff with Sam carrying the bag as I munched on some jerky that I picked up inside since as soon as I saw it I started craving it.

"Dude alright, I'll admit we've gone some pretty ghetto with spell work before but this takes the cake" Sam laughed. "I mean a SpongeBob place mat instead of an alter cloth?"

"We'll just put it SpongeBob-side down" Dean shrugged and I laughed a little with Sam but frowned when I saw his face go slack when his eyes fell on something so I followed his gaze and saw a young bloke with a grocery bag standing on the curb waiting to cross at the traffic lights.

"Dean that's it"

"What?"

"That's the sign" Sam clarified to Dean pointing at the guy.

"Where?" Dean asked turning around following Sam's finger but like me we couldn't see whatever this sign was since there was nothing there but him.

"Right there, right behind that guy" I frowned looking up at Sam. "That's him Dean" his face went hard as he stared at the strange guy with such hatred that I'd never seen on Sam's face before. "We have to stop him" the pedestrian light went green and the guy started to cross and Sam quickly went to follow but I grabbed his arm as Dean moved in front of him blocking his path.

"Wait a minute"

"What are you's doing, let me go?" Sam protested.

"You're not gonna go kill somebody because a ghost told you to, are you insane?" Dean argued.

"Dean I'm not insane I'm not gonna kill him, I'm gonna stop him"

"Define 'stop' Sam" I cut in since I didn't like the look in his eyes. "I mean what are you gonna do?"

"Guys please he's gonna hurt someone, you know it" Sam argued with his signature puppy dog eyes and voice right as the guy started his car.

"Alright come on" Dean said turning around towards the Impala, Sam and I followed him but when we went to open the doors they were locked and I knew what Dean's plan was now.

"Dean…unlock my door" Sam said pulling on the handle as Dean started the car.

"You're not killing anybody Sam, I got this guy you two go do the séance"

"Dean" Sam said but Dean drove off leaving us behind.

"He's right Sam, let's just go" I grabbed his arm and started pulling in in the direction of the church which luckily for us wasn't that far a walk.

We made our way down to the crypt and built the alter with me pulling the stuff out of the bag for him to place in the right way before he lit the black candle in the middle surrounding a bunch of smaller white ones then he picked up their dad's journal as I stood and moved back just in case.

"Amate spiritus obscure te quaerimus, te oramus nobiscum colloquere aput nos circita" Sam read and in my mind I translated it being that Latin was a language I knew well and had learnt at age nine, this ritual said '_Beloved hidden spirit…We seek you, we beg you…Come speak with us…Join our circle'_ I continued to watch as Sam sprinkled the mixed herbs onto the black candle and it sparked.

"What are you doing?" we suddenly heard and I jumped turning my head to the door seeing Father Reynolds. "What is this?" Sam looked between our alter and the father before snapping the journal shut as I racked my brain for any way to explain this without ending up behind bars…either jail or a nut house.

"Father please we can explain" Sam tried as he stood and cautiously stepped towards him. "Um…actually maybe I can't" Sam was as blank as I was and the Fathers face was a mixture of confusion and shock so I decided to take a page out of Dean's book.

"This is a séance" I admitted going with the flat out truth.

"A séance?" the Father replied looking at me like I was nuts. "Young lady you're in a house of God"

"It's based on early Christian rites if that helps any" I shrugged and Sam looked at me.

"Enough your both coming with me" the Father said grabbing our arms pulling us towards the door.

"Father please you…just wait a second" Sam protested right as there was a light behind us and we all turned seeing it shining brightly above our alter.

"Oh my god…is that…is that an angel?" Father Reynolds asked in disbelief.

"No it's not" Sam replied deadpanned. "It's just Father Gregory" he added and the light faded away and Father Gregory was standing before us in his priest clothes.

"Thomas" Father Reynolds breathed out still with a tone of disbelief.

"I've come in answer to your prayers" Gregory said but I frowned since he wasn't doing this for no god damn answering prayers, his eyes went over to Sam and his eyes practically widened. "Sam I thought I sent you on your path, you should hurry"

"Father I'm sorry but your not an angel" Sam argued shaking his head.

"Of course I am" Gregory argued right back clearly in denial.

"No, you're a man" I shot at him. "You're a spirit and you need to rest"

"I was a man but now I'm an angel" he continued and my hand twitched towards my gun in the waistline of my jeans which was loaded with rock salt. "I was on the steps of the church, I felt that bullet pierce right through me but there was no pain" yeah it's called adrenaline dumbass. "And then suddenly I could see…everything" and that was your out of body experience. "Father Reynolds I saw you praying and crying here I came to help"

"Help me how?" Father Reynolds asked him. "Those murders…that was because of you"

"I received the word of God, he spoke to me told me to smite the wicked I'm carrying out his will"

"You're driving innocent people to kill"

"Those innocent people are being offered redemption" Gregory argued then turned back to Sam. "Some people need redemption, don't they Sam?"

"How can you call this redemption?" Father Reynolds asked him.

"You can't understand it now but the rules of man and the rules of God are two very different things"

"Those people, they're locked up" I cut in glaring at him.

"No they're happy" he argued staring right at me. "They've found peace, beaten their demons and I've given them the keys to heaven" I shook my head since he's given them tickets to hell.

"No…no this is vengeance, it's wrong" Father Reynolds argued with him. "Thomas this goes against everything you believed, your lost misguided"

"Father no I'm not misguided" Gregory protested.

"You are not an angel Thomas, men cannot be angels" Father Reynolds shot back at him and Gregory's face fell and I have to admit this is the strangest conversation I'd ever had with a ghost since usually they just tried to kill us.

"But…but I don't understand" Gregory finally said looking around the room at us. "You prayed for me to come" he stated turning back to Father Reynolds.

"I prayed for God's help, not this" Father Reynolds told him. "What your doing is not God's will, 'thou shall not kill' that's the word of God" Gregory turned towards his plaque staring down at it before he turned back towards us.

"Let us help you" Sam said.

"No" he shook his head.

"It's time to rest Thomas, to be at peace" Father Reynolds told him. "Please let me give you last rites" Gregory looked around at us again and I saw Sam nod before Father Reynolds held his hands up in a praying way. "Oh holy hosts above, I call upon thee as a servant of Christ to sanctify our actions this day in fulfillment of the will of God" he finished moving his hands in a cross and Gregory started to flash in and out.

"Father Reynolds?"

"Rest" he commanded him and Gregory dropped his head kneeling to the ground. "I call upon the Archangel Rafael master of the air, to make open the way let the fire of the holy spirit now descend that this being might be awakened to the world beyond" he had his hand over Gregory's head and as he finished a new light started before Gregory was gone in that flash of light as Sam and I shared a look since that was one way to free a trapped spirit.

We didn't stick around quickly packing up everything and with the Father's promise that he wasn't gonna call the cops we left going back to the motel to wait for Dean and started packing up our bags since we'd probably hit the road as soon as he got here but it was getting late and we hadn't heard from him which was starting to worry me but before I could dwell on it too long and go out to look for him the door opened and he finally walked in.

"How was your day?" Dean asked as I walked up to him placing my hand on his arm looking him over in case he got into a punch up or worse actually killed that guy but he was clean.

"You were right" Sam replied voice hoarse with emotion making me frown as we looked up at him.

"It wasn't an angel, it was Gregory" I supplied when Sam fell silent again, Dean nodded reaching into his jacket pocket again and pulled out his flask taking a drink then held it out for Sam and he took it taking a drink for himself as Dean took off his jacket throwing it down on the bed.

"I don't know Dean, I just…I wanted to believe so badly I'd…it's so damn hard to do this…" Sam said sitting down on one of the beds. "…what we do, all alone you know and there's so much evil out in the world Dean I feel like I could drown in it and when I think about my destiny, when I think about how I could end up"

"Yeah well don't worry about that, alright?" Dean said cutting him off before he could continue and I took a seat beside Sam rubbing his arm in support. "I'm watching out for you"

"And you know I look after the both of you" I added with a soft smile as he looked down at me.

"Yeah I know you's do…but you guys are only human and I needed to think that there was something else watching too you know…some higher power, some greater good and that maybe…" he shrugged trailing off.

"Maybe what?" Dean pressed.

"Maybe I could be saved" Sam admitted and Dean's face sagged even more as I frowned squeezing Sam's shoulder since there was no reason he needed to be saved because he was not going dark, I wouldn't let that happen. "But you know that just clouded my judgement and your right I mean we gotta go with what we know, with what we can see with what's right there in front of our own two eyes"

"Yeah well it's funny you say that" Dean suddenly said making us look up at him and I noticed he was holding something in.

"What?" I pressed him to tell us.

"Gregory's spirit gave you some pretty good information, the guy in the car was bad news I barely got there in time" my eyes widened since that was just crazy.

"What happened?" Sam asked him.

"He's dead" Dean replied and I looked at him with a mixture of confusion and shock.

"Did you…?" Sam asked trailing off not willing to ask that any more than I wanted to.

"No" Dean replied shaking his head and I was relieved by that but no less confused. "But I'll tell you's one thing, if…they way he died if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes I never would have believed it, I mean I don't know what to call it…" he trailed off.

"What?" Sam pressed eagerly to know what had happened but Dean was hesitant to answer. "Dean what did you see?"

"Maybe…God's will" his eyes were serious and I had to admit this whole case had sent me into a mind full of mixed emotions with no real apparent reason…it could be because it was close to the holidays but all this just made me seem to want to appreciate what I have…these two knuckleheads…my dad and this baby which lead to a feeling that I wanted to see my dad.

Sam had stood and took his bag out to the Impala so I turned to Dean a little nervously on how he'd react to this but I wasn't going to take no or later for an answer so when his back was turned packing up his own duffel in silence I felt the courage to speak.

"Dean…I want to go home" I saw his whole body tense as he turned around. "I don't know if it's the hormones or just the last few months but I want to see my dad and you know maybe actually spend the holidays with him, I just…"

"Hey" he'd come up to me and cupped my cheek with one his hands and lifted my eyes to meet his. "I think it's a good idea, you haven't seen him in a while and I certainly can't blame you but I…we can drop you off" I frowned since I kind of wanted him to come with me but I understood why and this would be good since they could use some brother time without me.

"Thank you" I smiled leaning up wrapping my arms around his shoulders and brought his lips down onto mine.

It took us around a day and a half drive from Providence to Sioux Falls and it actually felt so good to be home but it was a little depressing since as we pulled up in the yard my eyes fell to where we'd buried Rumsfeld after Meg killed him and it forced a lone tear out of my eye before I quickly wiped it away and reminded myself that this was supposed to be a happy visit.

I walked up to the front door and knocked even though it was my own house and as soon as the door opened and I saw my dad I jumped forward throwing my arms around him which was kind of a bad move on a hunter but I didn't care.

"Whoa Evelyn" I smiled stepping back sheepishly.

"Sorry daddy but I missed you" I stated and saw his eyes drop to my neck and knew what he was looking for making me roll my eyes with a slight shake of my head as I pulled out the pentagram necklace from underneath my shirt. "It's really us"

"Not that I ain't glad to see you sweetheart but what are you guys doing here" he asked stepping aside letting us in and he handed Dean his usual holy water flask which Dean sipped at then passed it to Sam.

"Can't a girl just come visit her daddy for the holiday" I smiled looking around letting the familiar and homey feeling settle in my chest.

"She's a tad hormonal lately" I heard Dean whisper and I glared back him flipping him off but saw Dad's eyes widen before anger took hold as his face went red.

"What in tarnation?!" my eyes furrowed in confusion.

"What?" I asked but he turned on Dean.

"You went and married my daughter without my consent!" Dean's eyes widened as did mine before they dropped to my left hand and I looked down seeing I was still wearing Dean's ring.

"What…oh no…Dad this isn't…" I trailed off pulling it off my finger. "It was a cover story for the case we were just on"

"You-"

"Bobby she's right" Sam cut in almost laughing at this but it damn well wasn't funny and I saw my Dad take and almost relieved breath.

"Well good, I'd like you to make an honest woman out of my daughter but damn well I better be there ya hear" dad said before heading off to his library grumbling something about Winchesters and I couldn't help it and we all started laughing since okay that was a little funny.

"Think you better have this back before my dad goes into cardiac arrest" I grabbed Dean's right hand and slid the ring onto his finger.

"Do you think he's gone for his shotgun?" Dean asked and I smiled.

"Probably" I smirked before we all shared another laugh.

The boys decided they'd leave in the morning which meant I had them for tonight and given they weren't going to be here for actual Christmas I forced them to indulge me in a little holiday spirit and used their muscles to carry what little decorations Dad and I had setting them up drinking the eggnog that I quickly whipped up adding a touch of brandy for dad as he decided to join us and the boys and god it felt so good to just pretend to be an ordinary family for once.


	36. S2 Ep 14 - Born Under A Bad Sign

**BORN UNDER A BAD SIGN**

* * *

**A/N: Two POV's for this one, Evie and Dean's.**

* * *

**Evie's POV**

My visit to my dads went from the holiday season to a few weeks now and although I was really missing Dean and Sammy actually doing nothing but the odd research with my dad when other hunters called him was a breath of fresh air that I didn't even really know I needed.

"Evelyn?" I looked up and saw Dr West and her eyes fell on me. "Evelyn Singer, as I live and breathe"

"Hey Dr West" I smiled standing up walking over and we went into her room.

"I haven't seen you in a few years now, what have you been doing?" I'd been coming to Dr West since I'd first gotten my period and went on the pill.

"I've been on a road trip around the country with some family friends but I'm back to see my dad and with this little one around the 20 week mark thought I'd come see you for my prenatal check"

"So where's the dad?" she asked.

"He's still on the road with his brother, just me this time" I shrugged hopping up onto the table and lifted up my shirt to get ready for the exam.

I'd been procrastinating it for as long as I have because these things still scared me sometimes as I worried about the baby being normal especially with everything we were finding out about Sammy lately but my dad kept reminding me that I couldn't keep putting it off so I'd talked to Dean about it and he told me that he didn't mind that he wasn't here and apologized profoundly for not being here so here I was going through all the checks that was required for the 20-week screening making sure the baby was perfectly healthy and on track.

"Are we finding out the sex today?" she asked and I looked up with a frown since I really wanted to know in fact I was dying to know but I didn't want to find out without Dean.

"Would it be possible to write it down so my boyfriend and I can find out together?" I asked and she smiled nodding her head.

"I'll put it in an envelope for you's and I must say congratulations, never thought I'd see the day little Evelyn Singer was having a baby"

"Yeah I know what you mean, this little one wasn't planned like…at all but I'm actually really excited and can't wait"

"Well your officially half way there" she smiled clicking a few buttons and the heartbeat was suddenly filling the room making me smile since it still amazed me every time I heard it but there was a little sadness behind it since so far Dean hasn't heard it. "And everything is right on track, you have a very healthy baby" I breathed out a small sigh of relief as she handed me some paper towel and I wiped the gel off my stomach as she pulled a needle out of her desk.

"What's that for?" I asked cautiously.

"Just to draw a little blood, so I can check if you or the baby have an underlining problems like deficiencies, blood sugar levels…it's nothing to be concerned too much with especially since you both seem healthy but better safe than sorry" I nodded and allowed her to draw some blood before I was allowed to leave with her handing me a little envelope with the words 'Baby Singer' written on the front making me both smile a little then frown once I'd walked away since it made me think about what we were even going to call this baby since I have not once thought about any names or whether this baby would take my last name or Dean's.

"Hey sweetheart, all good?" I smiled at my dad in the cafeteria, he'd come with me as my driver but didn't want to come into the room staying it was 'not something a father should watch'.

"Yep the baby's all healthy and strong"

"That's good, didn't have any doubt with who it's parents are" he replied and I laughed as we went out to his truck getting in and drove back over to the salvage yard.

After we got home I went out to the garage because I was currently taking apart a car despite my dad's protests but it kept me busy and my mind of what Dean and Sam we're doing as lately I was finally starting to want back in so I pulled out my phone to call Dean and tell him about the appointment but as if he had ESP my phone rang on its own with Dean's mobile flashing.

"Hey I was just about to call you-"

_"Eve where are you?"_ he asked and I stood up straighter since he sounded worried.

"What's wrong, are you okay, is Sam-"

_"Evelyn are you at home?"_ he snapped more harshly.

"Y…yes" I stuttered out. "Dean your scaring me, what's going on?"

_"Is Bobby there?"_ he still wasn't answering my question which was starting to anger me.

"YES…now tell me what's going on right now?!" I exclaimed going inside seeing my dad in the library and I pointed to my phone mouthing Dean before putting it on loudspeaker. "Dean!"

_"It's…it's Sam" _he said confusing me.

"What about Sam, what's going on?" dad asked him.

_"He's…he's I don't know but I'm following him to Duluth, Minnesota and he's not himself, if he comes your way-"_

"Don't worry we'll contain him, just find your brother Dean" dad said then hung up my phone.

"Dad I wasn't finished" I argued.

"We gotta prepare, get all the holy water, set up devil's traps-"

"You think Sam's possessed, why didn't you tell Dean that"

"Cause I'm not sure but we're preparing for the possibility"

"I'm calling Sam" I reached for my phone but the old man was quicker and grabbed it.

"That's not a good idea, you don't want to tip him off…Dean can handle Sam"

"I'm going" I turned walking out into the kitchen and pulled open the draw full of keys.

"Evelyn I need you here, there's no point you going and getting hurt"

"Dean needs my help" I argued.

"No that boy needs you safe" he argued right back and I looked up staring at him before sighing knowing he was right, if I ran off half-cocked and showed up unannounced I'd throw Dean off balance and it could get us both killed.

* * *

**Dean's POV**

After getting off the phone with Evie and Bobby I shagged ass to Duluth, Minnesota continuing to track Sam's cell to a bar and kicked the door in rushing in seeing him standing next to a tied up girl and the closer the got I realised it was Jo.

"Sam!" he moved pressing a knife against her throat.

"I begged you to stop me Dean" he said sounding like Sam but after what he did to me I knew this wasn't my brother.

"Put the knife down"

"I told you, I can't fight it my head feels like it's on fire alright!" he was looking at me and my hands shook with the gun pointed at him. "Dean kill me or I'm gonna kill her, please you'll be doing me a favor…shoot me" he pulled the knife away from Jo's neck and held his hands out on either side of him. "Shoot me!" my finger stilled on the trigger…I couldn't do it, I can't shoot my brother.

"No Sammy, come on" I begged dropping the gun and turned around.

"What the hell is wrong with you Dean?" he asked and I heard him walk up behind me. "Are you that scared of being alone that you'd rather let Jo die, what about Evelyn huh?" he added and that was it I turned around with my flask and threw the holy water towards him watching it sizzle confirming my thoughts that he was possessed.

"That's holy water you demonic son of a bitch!" it looked up with pitch black eyes and I flicked more water at it before it turned and jumped out the nearest window as I quickly went over and used my knife to cut Jo free and she removed the gag from her mouth.

"He was possessed?" she asked but I'd already crossed towards the window, I looked back at her for a second before jumping out of the window without a word following Sam down towards the docks into one of the warehouses with my gun trained at the ready seeing Sam cross the room briefly before disappearing so I followed the sounds of his footsteps.

"So who are you?" I asked it.

"I got lots of names" it replied as I walked along the rows of junk ducking behind them for cover since whoever this was had Sam's gun.

"You've been in Sam since he disappeared haven't you?"

"Should've seen your face when you thought he murdered that guy…pathetic" it replied from somewhere and I used it to pinpoint his location.

"Why didn't you kill me, you had a dozen of chances" I replied right as I heard a noise to my left and turned towards it but caught sight of Sam's huge mass walking towards my right.

"Nah that would've been too easy, where's the fun in that?" it replied as I stalked a tiny bit closer crouching down again. "See this was a test, wanted to see if I could push you far enough to waste Sam, should've known you wouldn't have the sack…anyway fun's over now"

"Oh well I hope you got your kicks cause you're gonna pay hell for this I'm gonna make sure of that" I shot back trying to get sight on him again.

"How you can't hurt me, not without hurting your little brother…see I think your gonna die Dean" I looked down at the gun in my hand. "You and every other hunter I can find" it added and my mind went to Eve and Bobby. "One look at Sam's dewy, sensitive eyes they'll let me right in their door" I stashed the gun back into my jacket and grabbed the holy water flask unscrewing the cap hearing footsteps then saw a door swinging shut with Sam's shadow leaving so I stood and followed him.

I closed the door quietly then hugged the wall and peered around the corner seeing nothing but the end of the dock so I walked out looking around trying to spot where the hell he went before turning and went over to the edge of the dock on this side looking down into the water for any surface disturbance but it was still, I looked up then turned seeing the demon still in Sam's body behind me and it raised the gun shooting and I felt pain in my shoulder as I fell back blacking out right as I hit the water.

* * *

**Evie's POV**

I put the phone to my ear for the thousands time feeling my heart sink every time it rung out and I got Dean's voicemail…_This is Dean, leave a message…_I sighed hanging up waited a few seconds before I called back feeling my fathers eyes on me from his desk but he'd given up trying to convince me to stop calling.

"Come on Dean answer please" I begged calling him again pressing to my ear listening to the dial tone before it finally clicked and I didn't hesitate. "Dean…oh my god Dean!"

_"It's Jo" _I heard instead.

"Jo, why do you have Dean's phone, is he there, is he okay…god please tell me he's okay" I cried feeling tears rolling down my cheeks.

_"Eve I'm here, I'm okay" _I heard his voice and laughed my way through a small sob.

"Thank god, I…did you find Sam?" I asked him. "How did you find Jo?" I know I was asking so many questions at once but I couldn't stop.

_"I found him…argh"_ he grunted cutting himself off.

_"Don't be a baby" _I heard Jo say.

_"Oh god" _Dean groaned again filling me with worry.

_"Alright almost…alright got it, got it" _Jo said as they ignored that I was still on the phone.

"What's going on?"

_"You're a butcher" _Dean said instead of answering me which was kind of pissing me off.

_"Your welcome" _Jo spat at him.

"Will you two knock it off and one of you tell me what's going on, right now?" I snapped and heard a rustling over the phone sounding like the phone being picked up.

_"Sorry..." _it was Dean. _"I found Sam attacking Jo here but I sprayed him with holy water…Sam's possessed" _he added and I looked up at dad before heading over to the desk and put the phone on speaker. _"The bastard shot me" _

"Oh god…are you okay?" I asked worriedly.

_"Yeah he hit me in the shoulder…Jo pulled it out like a damn butcher…I'll call you back okay" _he said and I looked up at my dad worriedly.

* * *

**Dean's POV**

"So do you have any idea where he's headed to next?" Jo asked as she finished with the bandage over the bullet wound

"Well so far he's been going after the nearest hunter, so…the closest one's I know is in South Dakota" he was going after Bobby and Eve.

"Okay good I'm done, lets go" she replied as we both stood.

"Yeah you're not coming" I argued.

"The hell I'm not, I'm part of this now" she protested.

"I can't say it more plainly that this, you try and follow me I'll tie you right back to that post and leave you, this is my fight I'm not getting your blood on my hands that's just how it's gonna be" I told her straight then grabbed my jacket and headed for the door.

"Wait" she called stopping me and I turned back. "Here, take these they'll help with the pain" she held out a box of pills.

"Thanks" I told her sharing a look. "I'll call you later, okay?" I added before I walked out and hand to hotwire a damn car because the damn demon took Baby.

* * *

**Evie's POV**

As soon as we'd hung up with Dean dad got to work checking all the demon traps making sure there was no imperfections in the paint that would allow a demon to use to escape but they all remained up kept and pretty soon we heard the knock so I went upstairs to appear normal as Dad answered it.

"Sam!" he exclaimed with damn good acting that came from years of experience from being a hunter and sounded excited to see Sam.

"Hey Bobby" I heard Sam say from where I was hiddeen at the top of the stairs behind the wall.

"It's been a while, come on in" I heard Dad say and decided to make my move.

"Dad who is it?" I asked as I came down the stairs then looked up and smiled. "Sammy!" I ran up and hugged him since it would be what I normally would have done. "Where's Dean?" I asked looking behind him.

"He couldn't make it, we were working a job nearby and just thought I'd stop in to say hey, catch up with Eve see how the baby's going" he replied.

"Why didn't you guys tell me?" I asked pouting for show. "I've missed you guys"

"Yeah…yeah us too, especially Dean" he replied as Dad and I went towards the kitchen and grabbed the beers he'd already laced with holy water and I grabbed a soda walking back out and Dad handed him the beer.

"Well it's good to see you, Evelyn here has been pouty for weeks"

"I have not" I retorted knocking into dad's shoulder for show before we turned back to Sam.

"To John" Dad said holding out his beer to toast.

"To dad" the demon in Sam replied clinking his bottle before raising it to his lips and took a sip immediately chocking dropping to his hands and knees. "What did you do?"

"A little holy water in your beer, Sam never would have noticed but then you're not Sam are you, don't try and con a con man" Dad said right before punching Sam in the face knocking him out and we quickly got to work tying him up on a dinning room chair under the key of Solomon demon trapping sigil to keep him in there.

We watched waiting for the demon to wake up the entire time all I saw was the man I thought of as my little brother and anxiously felt conflicted as I wondered what the hell we were gonna do with him and how we were gonna get this demon out.

"Bobby…Eve!" I turned seeing Dean walk in and sighed in relief going up and threw my arms around his waist knowing his shoulder would be killing him. "Oh god…thank god your okay" he sighed into my neck holding me to him as much as the bump between us would allow before he looked up and saw his unconscious brother. "How'd you's get him down?"

"Holy water in the beer" I replied as we walked over to where Dad was still watching Sam.

"That's actually kind of genius" Dean praised and I laughed.

"Dad's idea" I shrugged smiling at my Dad before we all turned to Sam and knew it was time to wake him up now that Dean was here.

"Eve stand back" Dean told me and I nodded stepping back a few steps and Dean gladly took the pleasure by slapping Sam in the face. "Hey!" the demon inside him woke up with a groan looking up at us as we all shared looks before looking up at the ceiling at the devil's trap and Sam's eyes rose up to look too laughing as his eyes dropped back to Dean.

"Dean…back from the dead, getting to be a regular thing for you isn't it?" I glared crossing my arms over my chest to resist the urge to throw a few punches myself. "Like a cockroach"

"How about I smack that smart-ass right out of your mouth?" Dean shot back at it.

"Oh careful now, wouldn't want to bruise this fine packaging" the demon argued knowing none of us wanted to hurt Sam.

"Oh don't worry this isn't going to hurt Sam much" Dean replied turning and grabbed the bucket of holy water that dad and I had ready to go. "You on the other hand…" he tipped it up pouring it over Sam and it burned on impact. "Feel like talking now?"

"Sam's still my meat puppet, I'll make him bite off his tongue"

"No you won't be in him long enough" Dean retaliated and I knew what came next. "Bobby" he added and Dad started reading out an exorcism with the demon shaking in it's seat. "See whatever bitch-boy master plan you demons are cooking up…you're not getting Sam" the demon yelled out throwing Sam's head around. "You understand me because I'm gonna kill every one of you first"

Sam yelled out throwing his head from side to side before it started laughing and this didn't seem right to me as I looked up sharing a look with Dad when he stopped reading looking down at Sam with the same confusion.

"You really think that's what this is about?" it asked looking up at Dean. "The master plan…I don't give a rats ass about the master plan" I frowned tilting my head in confusion as Dean nodded for Dad to read again so he started up again. "Oops" the demon said not reacting at all now. "Doesn't seem to be working, see I learned a few new tricks" it added before lowering it's head. "Spiritus in mundus un glorum suarum umitite palatum iram domine…" the fire behind Sam flared up making us all take a few steps backwards as the wind picked up and the house shook.

"This isn't going how I pictured, what's going on Bobby?" Dean yelled out over the raging wind but I looked over Sam and suddenly saw it on his forearm and went forward despite Dean's warning to stand back.

"It's a binding link!" I called out looking up at my Dad then turned to Dean. "It's like a lock, he's locked himself inside Sam's body"

"What the hell do we do?" Dean yelled back.

"We don't know!" Dad and I yelled out at the same time stepping back from Sam again right as the ceiling creaked and we looked up seeing a crack appearing that broke the devil trap.

"There" we looked down at Sam again and his eyes were pitch black. "That's better" he turned his head and Dad was suddenly thrown back into the wall slamming into picture frames that shattered and glass fell down over him.

"Dad!" I yelled then Sam turned his head towards me and I felt myself go flying back and I immediately curled up to protect my stomach as I landed.

"Evelyn!" I heard Dean yell as I coughed from having the wind knocked out of me hearing another crash as Dean was thrown backwards into the wall behind him.

"You know when people want to describe the worst possible thing, they say it's 'like hell'…" demon-Sam said going up to Dean before throwing a punch hitting him in the face. "Well there's a reason for that, hell is like a…" he trailed off then punched Dean again as I tried to move but my body was in too much pain to cooperate. "Well it's like hell, even for demons…it's a prison made out of bone and flesh and blood and fear" he punched Dean again while I could do nothing but writhe on the floor. "And you sent me back there" it added and my head snapped up with understanding.

"Meg?" I said and the demon inside Sam turned towards me.

"No…not anymore" it replied standing up and walked towards me. "Now I'm Sam" it said then kicked Sam's foot out and I felt myself sailing backwards a bit more clutching my stomach coughing as he'd kicked me in the chest before laughing and turned heading back over to Dean kneeling back down and pushed down on his bullet wound. "By the way, saw your dad there he says 'Howdy'…all that I had to hold on to was that I would climb out one day and then I was gonna torture you nice and slow like pulling the wings off an insect but whatever I do to you it's nothing compared to what you do to yourself, is it?" I could hear Dean's grunts of pain.

"Stop…stop it" I called out using the wall to sit up.

"I can see it in your eyes Dean, you're worthless" the demon spat ignoring me. "You couldn't save your dad and deep down you know that you can't save your brother, they'd have been better off without you" I looked up seeing my Dad was up and standing behind demon-Sam and as it raised its hand to punch Dean again Dad grabbed his arm and used the fire stoker that was red hot and touched it to the binding link and with it gone the demon smoked out of Sam disappearing up the chimney before we all looked down at Sam who was looking around disorientated before he sat up looking around at us.

"Sammy?" Dean asked him as he looked up at Bobby than over at me before back at Dean.

"Did I miss anything?" he asked and I laughed a little before coughing as laughing hurt my ribs and briefly saw Dean punch Sam across the face with his good arm before they both groaned in pain with Sam holding his cheek and Dean holding his shoulder.

We all got up and patched each other up with me refusing to see a doctor since I felt fine, my stomach felt fine as I'd fell mostly on my side from pure instinct to protect my baby and cleaned the blood off Dean's face before grabbing an ice pack getting him to hold it against his eye to stop the swelling then Dad checked over my ribs as I stood in a bra which would have been uncomfortable for a father if he hadn't had to do it a million times by now.

"Ow" I winched as he poked one.

"Definitely a cracked rib I reckon, you really ought to see a doctor"

"I just saw one Dad and how could I explain this" I argued waving him off. "Just wrap it" he mumbled something about dragging me down but I ignored him watching Dean and Sam as they sat at dad's desk.

"By the way you really look like crap Dean" I heard Sam say and rolled my eyes as Dad came back with a bandage wrap and started wrapping my upper torso tight to brace the possible broken ribs.

"Yeah right back at you" Dean retaliated pressing the ice pack back against his face right as my Dad finished bandaging my ribs then pulled two small anti-possession charms out of his pocket closely identical to mine and walked over to them with me slowly following behind.

"What is it Bobby?" Sam asked looking up at my dad.

"You boys ever hear of a hunter named Steve Wandel?" he asked and I frowned having heard him on the phone with a few other hunters reporting Steve's death and just hearing it I had a feeling it was connected to Sam's demon possession.

"Why do you ask?" Dean asked him.

"Just heard from a friend, Wandel's dead, murdered in his own house, you wouldn't know anything about that would you?" Dad asked them.

"No sir, never heard of him" Dean replied and I knew straight away he was lying.

"Dean" Sam whispered.

"Good, keep it that way" Dad said cutting Sam off. "Wandel's buddies are looking for someone or something to string up they're not gonna slow down to listen to reason, you understand what I'm saying?" Dad added looking at Dean.

"We better hit the road" Dean said standing up. "If you can remember where we parked the car" he added towards Sam.

"Here, take these" Dad quickly said and held out the anti-possession charms towards them placing one in each of their hands.

"What are they?" Sam asked.

"Charms" I said walking completely over to them. "They fend off possession" Dean looked over at me looking down at his then looked up at me…more so my neck where mine always sat even in sleep, he didn't know about it when he gave me it obviously.

"That demons still out there, this'll stop it from getting back up in you" Dad added making me chuckle.

"That sounds vaguely dirty but thanks" Dean said and I shook my head with a smile.

"Your welcome" Dad nodded at them then turned to me as if he knew what I was about to say. "You kids be careful now" I smiled and went up and hugged him.

"You too Dad, I mean it" I told him then turned to Dean nodding my head and he read it perfectly nodding back at me.

"Go get packed" I smiled leaning up kissing his cheek and went upstairs quickly throwing a duffel bag back together before walking over to my dresser and picked up the envelope containing our baby's gender and placed it on the top zipping up my bag right as Dean appeared in the doorway looking around my bedroom before his eyes fell on me. "You ready?"

"Yep" I picked up my bag wincing a little as the weight of carrying it jostled my ribs and he tried taking it. "I got it, you got shot I can handle carrying my own bag with a few broken ribs"

"We really ought to get you checked out" he argued as we walked down the stairs.

"I'm fine I promise" I told him leaning up pressing my lips to his and we kissed deeply not caring that my Dad could walk around the corner at any time but right as I was about to pull away I felt a jab against my side and gasped stepping back.

"What…what is it?" Dean asked as I touched the side of my bump where I felt it and felt another right beneath my hand. "Evie damn it what?" I grabbed his hand and moved it towards it and waited for surely enough another kick…the baby was kicking finally. "What?" he asked.

"You can't feel that?" I asked him and he shook his head with a deep frown.

"Feel what?"

"The baby's kicking, I felt a kick"

"Wha…really, is it okay?" I smiled and nodded my head.

"Kicking is a good thing Dean"

"What's going on?" Sam asked walking into the room with my Dad behind him.

"She can feel the baby kicking" Dean told them and Sam's eyes lit up and I saw a small smile on my Dads face.

"That's great that means I didn't…" Sam trailed off and I turned to him suddenly realizing that he was thinking about kicking me and the fact that I might've lost the baby because of it.

"Oh Sam" I said walking up to him and leant up wrapping my arms around his big sasquatch shoulders. "It wasn't your fault and the baby's fine" I told him before kissing his cheek leaning back down off my tippy-toes right as I felt another kick. "It's more than fine" I stated rubbing the spot grabbing Sam's hand and moved it to the spot right as another kick happened and his eyes shot open more.

"Whoa…"

"What?" Dean said coming over.

"It kicked my hand" Sam laughed looking up at Dean.

"No it didn't, it didn't kick me" Dean argued moving Sam's hand out of the way to feel for himself but the baby had seemingly found it's new comfortable spot and wasn't kicking.

"It stopped" I informed Dean and his face fell. "I'm sure you'll feel them soon"

"It took me a few weeks after Evie's mom felt the first kicks till I could feel them myself" Dad said and I saw the subtle moisture of tears in his eyes for talking about my mom.

"Sam felt it" Dean pouted making us all laugh.

"He got lucky Dean, I wouldn't worry" I soothed rubbing his shoulder. "We better hit the road" I supplied knowing I had to save his ego and my Dad's pride. "Bye Daddy, I'll be back before you know it" I said hugging him.

"You better, I miss you darling"

"I miss you too" I felt my own tears threaten to fall. "I should be back in a few months, I want to have this baby here" he nodded kissing my forehead all fatherly like then we left with Dean throwing dad the icepack still in his hand and we found where Sam had parked the Impala and hit the road and god it felt a little good to be back on the road with nothing but my boys and the comfy back seat and comforting engine sounds of 'Baby'.

"You okay?" Dean suddenly asked looking over at Sam while watching the road at the same time but Sam didn't answer. "Sam?" Dean pressed. "Is that you in there?" he asked trying to make a joke but I had a feeling he was also asking it seriously and Sam turned to him.

"I was awake for some of it Dean, I watched myself kill Wandel with my own two hands I saw the light go out in his eyes"

"Yeah must have been awful" Dean replied as I frowned rubbing Sam's shoulder.

"That's not my point" Sam argued. "I almost craved up Jo too" my eyes widened since I didn't know that but I guess with Dean being with her earlier I'd suspected it. "But no matter what I did you wouldn't shoot"

"It was the right move Sam, it wasn't you" Dean replied.

"Yeah this time, what about next time?" Sam asked him.

"Sam when Dad told me that I might have to kill you it was only if I couldn't save you, now if it's the last thing I do I'm gonna save you" Dean replied seriously for a second then started laughing confusing both Sam and I as we shared a look.

"What?" we both asked him.

"Nothing" he shook his head.

"Dean what?" Sam pressed him.

"Dude you like full-on had a girl inside you for like a whole week" Dean finally said laughing and I rolled my eyes but laughed a little too especially when Sam did finding Dean's humor actually humorous for once. "That's pretty naughty"

"Dean your incorrigible" I told him as we all continued to laugh.

"Yeah but you missed me"

"Nope, not really" I lied and he looked up meeting my eyes in the rearview mirror.

"Yeah you did, admit it Shortstack"

"Alright maybe a little bit" I laughed leaning over wrapping my arms around his shoulders being mindful of his injured shoulder. "Especially late at night" I whispered in his ear and his whole body tensed up at the meaning behind my words.

"You two are gross" Sam said watching us and we all shared another laugh as Dean continued on down the dark road with all of us back in the saddle together.

* * *

**A/N: Whew this one was a hard one to write, was almost gonna do something horrible this chapter with Evie and the baby but decided against it as I'm having a little trouble figuring out how the baby is going to fit into the supernatural world but not to worry I will get it sorted and should have the next update done as soon as possible but I have gone back to school online and my workload as seemed to double and can only write so much in the small amount of free time I get on weekends so please be patient. **

**Reminder: Please hit that Fav/Follow button if you haven't already cause hopefully there is a lot more Dean and Evelyn to come and of course always review where you can as it really helps me out and inspires me to continue this adventure as this couple pairing is by far one of my favs to write and I do like to hear your thoughts on my story so please again review!.**

**P.S I'd love your thoughts on what the baby's gender should be?**


	37. S2 Ep 16 - Roadkill

**ROADKILL**

* * *

**Evie's POV**

The last month back on the road with Sam and Dean has been tiring to say the least especially with the last hunt we'd been on concerning the trickster…all three of us had been at each other's throats that week to which we had to call in my father to actually help us out as we were too wrapped up in our bickering that we'd missed all the signs and stuck with our first initial thought that it was a haunting but Dad knocked sense into us and we got the job done and staked that a-hole and things we're back to normal…as normal as our lives were.

Now we were onto our next hunt investigating a highway haunting that was a little…strange to say the least as it wasn't our typical highway type haunting but it was a job and it took my mind of the burning envelope that was in my bag which I still haven't looked at or told Dean about and it was killing me since I really wanted to know.

We'd already done all the research in the previous days having arrived in to town a few days prior to the night the haunting is supposed to take place as the haunting only happens on the night of February 22nd once a year for the last fifteen years with twelve victims over those past years and we were now currently driving along highway 41 in hopes that we'd spot either of the original victims from the crash that happened here 15 years ago.

It was getting really late and I was getting real tired of being in the car since we'd been driving since night fell but no spirits were showing up and my 24-week pregnant self was getting antsy in the back seat as my legs were cramping up.

"Are these damn ghosts gonna show up soon, I'm tired of this" I finally complained trying to stretch but the boys always had the back seat further back then it needed to be with their long ass legs especially Sam the big sasquatch. "I'm cramping back here"

"I did tell you that you should've stayed back at the motel" Dean shot back.

"Leave you boys to fend for yourselves no way" I argued leaning back and put my feet up on the front seat.

"Hey put your feet down, your gonna ruin the upholstery!" Dean protested turning around right as I saw a figure run out onto the road.

"Dean!" he turned back and slammed on the breaks.

"Holy-" the car stopped right before it would've hit the woman standing in front of us…it was the woman that died 15 years ago meaning we finally found ghost number one.

"You've gotta help me!" she screamed at us.

"Guys…I don't think she knows she's dead" Sam whispered right as she came around the car and started banging her hands against the passenger window.

"Please, please!" she exclaimed so Sam quickly rolled down the window.

"Alright, alright calm down, calm down tell us what happened" he told her and we climbed out of the car despite a small amount of snow falling around us but luckily I'd dressed warm enough and had been home to grab some of my winter clothing for towns like this that still had snow on the ground.

"There was this person on the road, I swerved and we crashed and when I came to the…the car was wrecked, my husband was missing" she explained and the boys and I shared a quick look since this woman really didn't know she was dead. "I went looking for him, that's when the man from the road he started chasing me"

"Did he look like he lost a fight with a lawnmower?" Dean asked her and Sam shot him a look.

"How did you know that?" she asked back.

"Lucky guess" I replied shrugging to cover Dean's ass since maybe telling this woman that she was dead wouldn't help us…as horrible as it was but we could use her to find the other spirit.

"Ma'am what's your name?" Sam asked her but we already knew who she was from our research.

"Molly, Molly McNamara"

"Molly I think maybe you should come with us, we'll take you back into town-"

"I can't, I have to find David" she argued cutting Sam off. "He might've gone back to the car"

"Well we should get you somewhere safe first then Dean, Evelyn and I will come back here we'll look for your husband"

"No I'm not leaving here without him" she insisted right as we thought she would. "Would you just take me back to my car please?" she asked as we shared another look with each other.

"Of course, come on" Sam nodded then looked up at me and I nodded as we switched with him getting into the back with her as I got into the passenger seat since we couldn't rule out that she wasn't a vengeful spirit.

Dean drove with her giving him directions and it wasn't long before she was telling him to pull over and we got out following her to a small hillside that lead down to a ditch which was the crash site over 15 years ago but to her had been a matter of minutes.

"I don't understand" she said when there was no car. "I'm sure this is where it was, we hit that tree right there" she pointed at the tall tree then went down into the ditch. "This doesn't make any sense"

"Dean we gotta get out of here, Greely could show up at any second" Sam said.

"What are you gonna tell her?" I asked him since this ghost was seriously confused and trapped in her own time loop.

"The truth" he shrugged.

"She's gonna take off running in the other direction" Dean protested since telling the truth never fared well for us usually.

"I know it sounds crazy but I crashed into that tree" Molly insisted looking up at us. "I don't know who could've taken it, it was totaled" the boys shone their torches around since there was still one ghost out here. "Please you have to believe me"

"Molly listen we do believe you alright but that's why we want to get you out of here" Sam yelled down at her.

"No what about David, something must've happened to him I have to get to the cops" she argued.

"Cops, you know what that's a great idea in fact we'll take you down to the station ourselves okay so just come with us, it's the best way we can help your husband" Dean said but I knew we weren't really going to the cops.

"Okay" she finally agreed and came back up the hill as we turned and walked back to the Impala getting in and Dean started driving back down the highway.

"We're supposed to be in Lake Tahoe" she suddenly spoke up sullenly.

"You and David?" Sam asked her.

"It's our five year anniversary"

"Hell of an anniversary" Dean muttered so I hit his leg shaking my head, she was a ghost but that wasn't an excuse to still be rude.

"Right before we were having the dumbest fight, it's the only time we ever really argue when we're stuck in the car"

"Yeah I know how that goes" I chuckled sharing a look at Dean.

"You know the last thing I said to him?" she said and I turned in the seat. "I called him a jerk…oh god what if that's the last thing I said to him?" I frowned since it was.

"Molly, we're gonna figure out what really happened to your husband, I promise" Sam replied lying to her since we already knew what happened to David and right as he said that the radio suddenly started making a sound before _'House of the Rising Sun' _suddenly started playing and both Dean and I looked down at it before up at each other.

"Did you-?" Dean asked me.

"No" I replied.

"Great, I was afraid you'd say that" he sighed looking around.

"This song…" Molly suddenly said leaning forward against the front seat.

"What?" Dean asked her.

"It was playing when we crashed" she said and that caused Dean, Sam and I to all share looks before the radio made another noise…the one it made when scanning for stations before it stopped.

_"She's mine" _a voice suddenly said coming from the radio and it kept repeating it over and over.

"What is that?" Molly asked but before any of us could answer we looked up and saw Greely standing on the road up ahead.

"Hold on" Dean said and stepped down harder on the gas pedal.

"What are you doing?" Molly exclaimed in protest as the car continued straight into Greely and he disappeared as we hit him and Molly looked back shocked. "What the-?" I looked over at Dean since great plan numb-nuts. "What the hell just happened?" Molly asked glancing around the car at each one of us seeing who was gonna answer her.

"Don't worry Molly, everything's gonna be all right" Sam was the one to say something but just as he said that the car started making a choking sound as the engine died.

"I think you spoke a little too soon Sammy" Dean said slowly coasting the Impala until it died just off to the side of the road, he tried to turn the ignition over but 'Baby' was dead. "I don't think he's gonna let her leave" Dean pointed out looking over at me before we both turned towards the back to look at Sam and Molly who sank back against the seat.

We climbed out of the Impala since the plan to get Molly out and hope that broke the cycle had now changed and we needed to arm ourselves so as soon as Dean and I got out we headed to the boot and he opened it propping up the weapons compartment with his usual sawn-off shot gun.

"This can't be happening" Molly complained getting out as well.

"Well…trust me it's happening" Dean replied as he and I started grabbing out guns and loading them with rock salt but Molly saw this along with everything else we had and immediately became cautious and backed away probably thinking we were serial killers.

"Well okay thanks for helping but I think I've got it covered from here" she said making Dean and I look up and stop loading up our guns of choice realizing how this might have looked, we took our trunk full of automatic weapons for granted and forgot what it'd look like to strangers.

"Wait Molly, wait a minute" Sam quickly said trying to stop her.

"Just leave me alone" she said turning and started to walk away.

"No, no you have to listen to me-"

"Just stay away from me" she insisted cutting Sam off.

"It wasn't a coincidence that we found you, alright?" Sam called and I sighed since so much for playing along with her loop but we just didn't have the time for it anymore.

"What are you talking about?" she asked stopping and turned her head to look back at us as Dean and I stepped up to stand beside Sam our weapons ignored for now.

"We weren't just cruising around in a midnight drive when we ran into you sister we were already out here hunting" Dean said as she turned her whole body back towards us.

"Hunting for what?" she asked and I looked up at the boys wondering if we were going for it, if we were gonna tell her everything.

"Ghosts" Dean replied when Sam stumbled for words then Dean turned and went back to the Impala.

"Don't sugarcoat it for her" Sam protested but that was just Dean's way, straight to the point as usual…sometimes it worked and sometimes it didn't.

"Your nuts" Molly said with the usual response we got.

"Really?" Dean spat. "About as nuts as a vanishing guy with his guts spilling out?" he added making me roll my eyes at the vivid picture he just drew. "You know what you saw?"

"We think his name is Jonah Greely" I spoke up since there wasn't much point beating around the bush anymore. "He was a local farmer that died 15 years ago on this highway"

"Just stop" she argued looking away shaking her head.

"One night a year, one night a year on the anniversary of his death he haunts this road" I continued undeterred since I was through pussyfooting around, it was cold the snow was melting and mushy and I was twenty-four weeks pregnant so I just wanted this done so we could go back to the motel where it was warm.

"That's why we're here Molly to try and stop him" Sam added and she finally turned back to us meeting our eyes once again.

"Yeah I supposed this ghost made my car disappear too" she asked a little patronizingly, like she was believing us but the tone in her voice was condescending.

"Crazier things have happened, huh?" Dean shot back coming up behind me and Sam hitting Sam on the shoulder with a smug smirk.

"You know what, I'm all filled up on crazy I'm gonna get the cops myself" she argued and turned walking in the opposite direction again.

"I don't mean to be harsh but I don't think you're gonna get too far" Dean called out after her and she stopped again.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked cautious obviously taking that as a threat so I looked up at Dean shaking my head.

"It means plan A was trying to get you out of here obviously that didn't go over too well with Farmer Roadkill" he replied ignoring my look and pointed back at the stalled car.

"Molly we're telling you the truth" Sam cut in taking steps towards her and with the way his voice dropped I knew he was pulling his infamous puppy-dog look that never failed…would this girl be the first. "Greely's not going to let you leave this highway"

"You're…" she turned towards him. "You're serious about this, arent you?" she asked him finally coming to the conclusion which meant Sammy's puppy dog look was still undeniably affective 100% and probably always would be given it still worked on me and Dean every god damn time.

"Deadly" Dean said clearly and to the point.

"Every year Greely finds someone to punish for what happened to him…tonight that person is you" I added leaving out the most important part but it was better that way.

"Why me, I didn't do anything?" she asked and I frowned looking up at Sam as he replied.

"It doesn't matter" he shrugged. "Some spirits only see what they want" he added and she looked away for a second before some kind of thought caught her attention and she turned back to us.

"So your saying Greely he took my husband?" she asked and I frowned deeper since it was getting harder and harder to lie to her. "Oh god" she added not leaving us time to answer which was kind of good.

"Molly look we're gonna help, alright?" Sam said changing the subject back to the real demanding issue at hand here and with that reminder I turned to the trees and scrubs lining the road looking in the shadows since Greely could be anywhere and I was in no mood or condition for a sneak attack and as if Dean read my thoughts he suddenly grabbed my hand squeezing it making me look up seeing him looking down at me. "But first you gotta help us" Sam added making us turn back towards them.

"Help you?" she asked. "How?"

"We need you to take us to where you last saw Greely" Dean said and she nodded so we grabbed what we needed with Dean protesting my choice to carry a gun in the waistline of my jeans but there was no way I was being unarmed as we followed her as she lead us to a cabin.

"This is it, this is where I saw him" she told us as we hesitated by the door as Dean moved forward taking the lead heading inside first followed by Molly, then me with Sam staying outside on lookout duty and to find where Greely was buried since we hadn't found any record he'd been buried in a cemetery and he wasn't cremated.

"Must've been his hunting cabin" Dean pointed out as he moved the torch around seeing various tools and a table with blood still on it which I quickly looked away from since blood still made me queasy with my pregnancy hormones. "Huh…seemed like a real sweet guy" Dean added looking up at the various knives and tools hanging on the wall but I was no longer looking.

"No markers or headstones outside" Sam suddenly said coming inside and he looked around for himself.

"Your looking for Greely's grave?" Molly asked.

"Yeah" Sam replied.

"Why?" she pressed confused.

"So we can dig up the corpse and salt and burn it" Dean replied blatantly to the point as usual.

"Oh sure…naturally" she replied and I found myself smiling at her reply.

"It's a way to get rid of a spirit" I told her being a little more softer with how I said it.

"And that will save David?" she asked looking at me.

"Well this is what'll help both of you, provided there's a corpse to find" Sam replied seeing as I stumbled over something to reply to that, I hated lying and was never good at it unless I was lying to cops…that was always easy.

"So how do we find it?" Molly asked as I walked over towards Dean so that I didn't unwilling come clean about what we were lying to her about and he looked down as I stopped next to him.

"You okay?" he asked and I looked up nodding my head but his eyes dropped down to where my hand had unknowingly moved over my bump.

"I'm okay the baby's fine, I just…I hate lying to her" I whispered so we weren't overheard and he nodded but didn't say anything.

"Uh not sure, after Greely died his wife claimed the body that's the last time anyone saw of her so good guess she brought him back here but they had a thousand acres, he could be buried anywhere on them" Sam replied answering Molly's question.

"So this is really what you guys do, you're like ghostbusters?" she asked and I chuckled looking up at Dean.

"Yeah minus the jumpsuits, look lady this is a fascinating conversation and all but this highways only haunted once a year and we got until sun up to wrap this thing up so what do you say we move it along, great" Dean cut in and he was right we didn't have all the time in the world to tell her everything.

He walked out and I looked at Sam quickly before following him out watching him look around with his torch before he looked back at me then headed to the left with me on his heels while Sam and Molly went in the opposite direction.

We'd been walking for a couple of minutes but hadn't found any paths or roads so we started to head back towards Sam when we heard Molly scream and Dean walked faster to get to her and saw Greely had grabbed her so he raised his shotgun and he let her go with Molly falling to the ground.

"Whoops" Dean said before firing and Greely disappeared in smoke while I helped Molly back to her feet right as Sam ran up probably having heard the gunshot.

"Hey you alright?"

"What has that son of a bitch done with my husband?" Molly asked us and once again I frowned looking away so she didn't have the chance to catch the look on my face.

"Just take it easy alright, you're gonna see David again" Sam replied once again lying to her face. "You will"

"Hey" Dean suddenly called making us look up at him. "Follow the creepy brick road" he said and his torch was shining right on an old path lined with bricks.

"Go ahead" Sam told Molly who nodded and started walking down the path following Dean who'd picked up the bag again taking the lead this time with Molly behind him and I was taking the rear with Sam. "You okay?" he asked.

"Why do you and Dean keep asking me that?" I replied watching where I was going.

"Maybe because we're worried about you, you are twenty four weeks pregnant after all, it's cold out here and Dean's told me you haven't been sleeping well lately"

"What you boys take turns on keeping their eye on me 24/7?" I snapped not wanting to be treated like a baby, I wasn't an invalid.

"Not really but it's hard not to take notice when we're with each other 24/7" he argued.

"I'm fine Sammy" I said right as Molly slowed up.

"That thing shoots rock salt?" she asked us.

"Yep" Sam and I both said.

"And plain salt keeps away spirits?"

"Simple remedies are always the best" Sam replied and I laughed silently to myself. "Most cultures salt's a symbol of purity so it repels impure and unnatural things same reason you throw it over your shoulder" Sam continued to explain to why I didn't know since it wasn't like she was ever gonna need the information after tonight and thankfully we finally found the end of the path which lead us to an old run down house that was literally in the middle of nowhere.

"You know just once I'd like to round the corner and see a nice house" Dean said making me chuckle as we walked up onto the porch and had a look around peering through the windows first before Sam opened the door which was unlocked and swung open with a loud squeal from clear lack of use as him and Molly went inside but I hesitated looking back out towards the trees pulling out my own torch and started shining it around before I looked over at Dean as he came back towards the door and met my eyes before motioning me inside as we followed Sam inside.

"Any headstones outside?" Sam asked us.

"Yeah right, is it ever that easy?" Dean shot back at him dropping the weapons back onto the sheet covered couch then headed towards the kitchen area.

"I guess not" Sam replied before we all started to follow Dean keeping our eyes out for anything useful.

"You two check upstairs see if you can find notes or records telling us where he's buried, Evie and I'll check down here" Dean said shining his light on a flight of stairs leading up to a top floor.

"Right" Sam nodded and headed up with Molly behind him as I went back towards the couch moving my light looking for any kind of documents, newspapers…anything really while Dean scoped out the kitchen.

"You got anything Shortstack?" Dean called out after a couple of minutes but I headed towards him and shook my head.

"Nothing" I replied running a hand over my side since our baby had just decided to start kicking, it'd been keeping me up at night the last couple of weeks and is why I haven't been sleeping well.

"What's the matter?" Dean asked looking over at me down at my hand.

"Nothing, we're just awake and decided to practice their kicks and punches" I replied and he smiled coming over and put his hands next to mine.

"Well if our baby's anything like us it's got one hell of right hook"

"Tell that to my uterus" I smiled looking up at him as he stared down at my bump, Dean still has yet to feel our baby's kicks. "We should go check up on Sam" he nodded so we headed upstairs and couldn't help overhearing Sam and Molly.

"…replaying the same tragedies over and over"

"You sound almost sorry for them?" Molly replied.

"Well they weren't evil people, you know the…a lot of them were good just…something happened to them, something they couldn't control"

"Sammy's getting a little J. Love Hewitt when it comes to things like this" Dean cut in making our presence known. "Me, I don't like them and I sure as hell ain't making apologies for them" Sam glared up at him for his insensitivity.

"There's nothing downstairs, you find anything?" I asked looking down at Sam to change the subject.

"Ah just about every piece of mail or receipt they ever had, looked through a couple but nothing about a grave so far" Sam replied as Dean moved into the room but my eyes were on the book in his hands, it looked like a photo book but always had letters tapped to the pages. "What?" Sam suddenly asked making me look up towards Dean.

"There's something behind here" he told us then tossed Sam the shotgun to hold before he moved the cabinet out of his way and we saw an old crawlspace by the looks of it, he pushed on it a few times but it was locked. "It's locked from the inside" he turned towards us as Sam and Molly stood and kicked backwards but the door was strong for it's age so he tried again with a bit more force and the small door flew open.

He bent down shining his torch inside then turned for his shotgun which Sam handed over then he ducked inside moving a bunch of cobwebs out of the way as Sam and I followed with Molly on our heels.

"It smells like old lady in here" Dean said but I frowned since that wasn't exactly right there was something else. "And that would explain why" he added right as we rounded a corner blocked off by a brick wall structure and saw a body dangling from the ceiling…Greely's wife. "Well now we know why nobody ever saw her again"

"She didn't want to live without him" Molly added but I'd turned my bag covering my mouth from the sight as it seemed to make the smell ten times worse from knowing what it was from.

"Dean give me a hand" Sam said from over near the body.

"Really?" Dean asked the distaste clear in his voice.

"What are you gonna do?" Molly asked him.

"We can't leave her like this" Sam argued.

"Why not?" Dean asked completely unsympathetic.

"She deserves to be put to rest Dean and Evie can't help me" Sam replied and I chanced a look back seeing Dean turn to me now with a sympathetic look but for me not the poor woman that hung herself.

"I'm fine" I choked out.

"No your not, go wait out there" he said before begrudgingly went over as Sam hopped up onto a chair and pulled out his knife to cut her down and despite Dean telling me to leave I didn't and swallowed down the bile as Dean got ready to grab the body after Sam cut her down. "Son of a-" we went outside after they got her down and Sam and Dean dug up a small grave and lowered Greely's wife into it with Dean clambering back out of the hole like his pants were on fire.

"So if you manage to put Greely to rest too…what happens to him?" Molly suddenly asked as they started covering it over with dirt.

"Lady that answer is way beyond our pay grade" Dean replied.

"You hunt these things but you don't know what happens to them?" she retaliated.

"Well they never come back, that's all that matters" Dean said again and I looked back slapping his arm lightly.

"After they let go of whatever is keeping them here they…they just go" Sam explained more but that is as far as our knowledge goes. "I hope someplace better but we don't know, no one does"

"What happens when you burn their bones?" she continued to press.

"Um…well my dad used to say that it was like death for ghosts you know but truth is we still don't know not for sure" Sam replied as Dean continued to shovel dirt into the hole. "I guess that's why we all hold onto life so hard…even the dead"

"We're all just scared of the unknown" I added thinking about what we were talking about and for a minute my mind went to that little envelope in my bag because in truth I was scared of what it would tell me since I was still unsure of Dean's commitment to our baby and I felt that if it was a girl then he wouldn't want it…I know it was stupid but the fear was there none the less since when we tried talking about it he'd ignored actually answering me.

"The only thing I'm scared of his losing David" Molly came back saying making me look at her before my eyes drifted over to Dean since I knew that fear as well. "I have to see him again" I'd noticed the boys had stopped shoveling when she said that and I knew what they were thinking, it was inevitable once we stopped Greely but we knew it wasn't going to go the way Molly believed. "I have to" she whispered to herself.

Once we were finished burying the wife we went back inside as it was better protection for when Greely came, Molly had gone upstairs and grabbed the memory book and was in the kitchen flipping through it, Dean was seated by the window watching with his shotgun in his hand, Sam was pacing between the kitchen and lounge room where I was seated on the floor resting my back against the tattered up couch and it was going on nearly three hours since we last saw Greely.

"I think we should tell her about her husband" Sam suddenly whispered coming over to us.

"We can't" Dean argued.

"Dean it's cruel to letting her pine for him like this, I don't like keeping her in the dark"

"It's for her own good" Dean argued with him again and I frowned looking over at Molly seeing she was now seated at the table still flicking through the book. "Look man I know you feel guilty but lets just stick to the plan lets get her out of here and then we'll tell her" Dean added standing up.

"Tell me what?" Molly suddenly asked and all of our heads snapped up seeing she'd walked in right as Dean said that. "What arent you telling me?" my frown deepened as I used the back of the couch to stand up. "It's about David, you know what happened to him"

"Molly-"

"Sam don't" Dean warned cutting him off.

"Don't what?!" Molly snapped glaring at him. "Don't tell me because I'll mess up your hunt?" she spat walking towards us. "You don't care about me or my husband"

"That's not true" Sam argued.

"Really?" Molly asked him. "Then whatever it is, tell me please?" she asked us and I looked at my feet thinking what really was the best option here for us but static from a radio suddenly broke the silence that had settled over us and the same song that had came on when the car stopped started playing. "He's coming" Molly said fearfully.

"Stay with her" Dean said looking at me and Sam before he went towards the music to find the source, we stayed with Molly before Sam looked at me then started to head towards Sam with us looking away for a split second before we heard glass breaking and Molly screamed being dragged through the window by Greely.

"Dean he's got Molly!" Sam exclaimed then ran jumping out of the broken window not waiting for me or Dean but Dean wasn't too far behind following him out turning back briefly as made the move to follow.

"Stay here!" he told me before he took off right behind Sam and I rolled my eyes but did as I was told looking around spotting the memory book on the table and went towards it starting to flip through it myself in hopes that we'd missed something.

"Come on, come on give me something" I prayed to myself flipping the page again seeing a photo of Greely and his wife standing next to his hunting cabin.

"This guy's persistent" I heard Dean say and looked up seeing they'd come back but there was no Molly meaning they'd lost her.

"We gotta find Molly" Sam added following him in.

"We gotta find Greely's bones" Dean replied walking towards the weapons bag that was still on the couch where he'd left it. "And no pressure or anything but we got less than two hours before sunrise"

"I found something" I spoke up and they both turned to me as I picked up the book as they walked towards me.

"What do you got?" Dean asked looking down at the page. "…'February 6, 1992' that was like two weeks before the accident, wasn't it?" Dean asked looking up at us.

"Yeah, it looks like the hunting cabin but isn't there a tree there right where they're standing" I said looking up at Sam and he scoffed coming to the same conclusion I had before they came in.

"I should've thought of it" he said to himself.

"What?" Dean asked unknowingly as usual when Sam and I got like this.

"It's an old country custom Dean" I told him.

"Planting a tree as a grave marker" Sam added nodding his head at me signaling we were on the same thought train and Dean looked at us like we were nuts.

"You's are like the walking encyclopedias of weirdness" he said before walking out and Sam and I looked at each other with small smiles.

"Yeah we know" we said at the same time before following Dean out and we headed back down the path we'd used to get here finding the cabin again and spotted the tree right as we heard a scream from inside.

"Go get Molly" I told Dean and he went towards the door as Sam and I went over to the tree and both started digging hearing a shot go off but didn't stop digging as fast as we could, I briefly looked up hearing a very disturbing thud from inside but pushed my worry aside for Dean knowing he could handle himself as continued shoveling dirt to the side.

"Hurry up guys!" we heard Dean yell from inside right as we uncovered the bones.

"I'll salt, you pour the gasoline" I said grabbing the back of salt and pulled the top of and started sprinkling it over the entire corpse as Sam poured the gasoline then he grabbed two matches out of the packet struck them then threw them in and the body caught light but I didn't wait around to watch and ran towards the cabin door just in time to see Greely go up in flames before disappearing with a knife dropping to impale into the floorboards. "Dean!" I ran over to him seeing him on the floor up against the wall.

"I'm okay" he waved me off but I turned his head and saw a cut just below his chin, he could've been worse but at least he was okay. "Help her down" he added as Sam ran in and he nodded going over to help Molly down as I helped Dean to his feet.

Once the fire fizzled out we filled in the hole again then walked back to the Impala pretty much in silence with Dean and I in the lead with Sam and Molly behind us and I'd never been so happy to see the Impala in my life.

"Oh 'Baby' it's been a long night" Dean said lovingly towards the car making me smile and affectionately roll my eyes, you'd think he loved this car more than me and now that might be true but I gave Dean the one thing 'Baby' didn't…sex, he threw the bag into the backseat before turning to me. "You okay?" he asked cupping his hand around my cheek and for once tonight I wasn't angry at him asking me that.

"Yeah…just tired" he nodded then let go I slid into the back seat as he got into the drivers seat with Sam and Molly following after they talked for a minute and I looked up at Dean knowing what came next.

Molly finally got into the back and looked happy but that was going to change very fast but I tried to keep the atmosphere positive and faked a smile back at her when she looked over at me as Sam climbed in allowing Dean to start driving, it took us about half an hour to get to David's house and Dean parked along the curb across the street switching off the ignition.

"He's in that house, right there" Sam told her and she looked up confused.

"I don't understand" she said.

"You will" Sam replied before we all got out and headed across the road stopping just try of the curb watching as she ran towards the house excited but stopped looking through the window in front of us where her husband was.

"That's not…it can't be" she said barely above a whisper but we heard her and the picture got even worse when David's wife came up and kissed him. "What's happening?" she asked turning towards us. "Who is that?"

"That's David's wife" Sam said and I frowned since this was horrible. "I'm sorry Molly" he added and she shook her head still confused.

"Fifteen years ago, you and your husband hit Jonah Greely with your car…David survived" I explained hoping she'd understand what I was saying.

"What are you saying?" she asked clearly not getting it.

"We're saying there isn't just one spirit that haunts highway 41 there are two…Jonah Greely and you" Dean told her.

"For the past 15 years one night a year you've been appearing on that highway"

"No that's not possible" she protested cutting Sam off. "It was our anniversary February 22nd-"

"1992" Sam said finishing for her.

"Yes" she whispered looking at him.

"Molly it's 2007" Dean told her and finally an understanding look came across her face.

"Oh god" she said and seemed to be remembering things. "And Greely?" she suddenly asked looking back at us.

"Each year he punishes someone for his death uh…chasing them, torturing them and each year that somebody is you" Sam explained to her, the thing we'd been keeping from her all night.

"But I don't remember any of it" she argued.

"Because you couldn't see the truth Molly"

"So that's why he won't…let me off the highway?" she asked us. "Because I…I killed him, I killed us both" she said talking to herself then sat down on the small steps that lead up towards the front door and I turned seeing dawn was approaching. "Why didn't you tell me when you first saw me, why wait until now?" she asked looking up at us.

"You wouldn't have believed us" Dean replied but that wasn't the real reason.

"And you needed me as bait" she said hitting the hell on the nail.

"Well we needed you" Sam said a little better then actually saying yes to that but it's exactly what we did.

"David" she suddenly said looking back at the house.

"Molly we brought you here so you could move on"

"No I have to tell him" she argued standing back up.

"Tell him what?" I asked since all she'd do is scare the hell out of him.

"That you love him, that your sorry?" Sam asked her. "Molly he already knows that, look if you wanna go in we're not gonna stop you"

"Yeah but you are gonna freak him right out…" Dean added looking at her seriously. "…for life"

"David's already said his goodbyes Molly, now it's your turn" I told her after sharing a look with Sam and Dean. "This is your unfinished business"

"What am I supposed to do?" she asked us tearing up.

"Just…let go…of David, of everything" Sam told her as she sniffled and this would be the only time I ever felt sorry for a ghost. "You do that…we think you'll move on"

"But you don't know where?" she argued and my frown deepened since I wish we could tell her what lied on the other side of this but we just couldn't.

"No but Molly you don't belong here" Sam told her. "Haven't you suffered long enough?" he asked her and she nodded. "It's time, it's time to go" she sobbed silently to herself then started walking right towards the rising sun which was peeking up above the houses and seemingly with that she was gone in a bright light hopefully to a better place because she deserved it.

"I guess she wasn't so bad…for a ghost" Dean spoke up breaking the heavy silence. "You really think she's going to a better place?"

"I hope so" Sam replied and I nodded my agreeance.

"I guess we'll never know, not until we take the plunge ourselves, huh?" Dean said and I glared up at him since that wasn't something I'd like to think about especially the way he said it so lightly.

"Doesn't really matter Dean, hope is kind of the whole point" Sam argued and I smiled up at him.

"Alright Haley Joel" Dean tapped him on the back and I rolled my eyes. "Let's hit the road" I nodded and followed him over to the Impala with Sam behind us and we hopped in but my eyes fell to my bag on the floor and leaned down unzipping it pulling out the envelope…maybe I could look and just not tell him but then I'd wanted to find out with him.

"Dean wait" I said before he could start the car and they both turned to me with curious looks on their face. "I…I've had this for a while and after tonight I just…" I sighed and looked down at the envelope which made them look down at it too.

"Eve what is it?" Dean asked sounding almost worried.

"I had that scan when I was home remember…right before the thing with Sam" I told them and saw a guilty look cross Sam's face being reminded of that.

"And what, was something wrong with the baby, why didn't you tell me until now?!" Dean spat out quickly reaching back for the envelope just Sam reached out and stopped his hand.

"What is it pipsqueak?" Sam asked more cautiously and I smiled at his tone and for using his nickname for me.

"The doctor asked me if I wanted to know the gender but you weren't there so I asked if she'd write it down on a card in an envelope for me so we could find out together" I replied then looked up at Dean. "I didn't bring it up until now because I was scared"

"Of what, you've wanted to know since you found out you could" Dean said and I nodded my head looking back down.

"I'm scared of your reaction, we never did have that talk and I can't help think that you'd…hate if it was a girl and I'm scared that if it is a girl that you'd…" I felt tears running down my face so I reached up to wipe them away.

"Eve" Dean sighed suddenly getting out of the front only to open the back and climb into the back seat with me and he reached out running his thumbs under my eyes to help wipe away the tears. "I'd already told you that I want this baby with you and I don't care if it's a boy or girl just as long as it's healthy, you have to stop doubting that"

"He's right Evie, this baby could very well be the best thing to happen to us with everything that's going on and you should've spoken to us about this" Sam added making me look up at him before nodding my head.

"I just don't know how this is going to continue to work with a baby on the road with us" I told them and I saw them share a look having one of their silent brother talks.

"We don't either but we'll figure it out because we're a family Eve and no matter what's in this envelope that's not going to change" Dean said and I smiled nodding as I slowly looked up at him then sighed and held out the letter to him.

"You do it…I'm way too nervous" he looked at me almost as if making sure I was okay with it before he reached out and grabbed it taking a deep breath for himself before he ripped the top open then reached out and pulled out a small cardstock with the blank side facing up.

"You sure you want to know?" he asked with a smug smirk on his face meaning he was stalling on purpose.

"Yes oh my god Dean please" I said and he laughed before flipping it over and all our eyes widened…

* * *

**A/N: Cliffhanger...haha thought I'd keep it entertaining but don't worry you'll find out next episode ;) and before you's tell me I skipped an episode I did it on purpose as I had a really hard time placing Evelyn into _Tall Tales_ so I decided to skip it and briefly mentioned it at the beginning so the hunt still happened for future reasons but I just didn't write the full episode as a chapter.  
**

**P.S - I hope you liked this one and don't forget to leave a review or if you don't feel comfortable leave a guest review as any and all feedback is welcomed and helps me to make this a better story for my readers :) **


	38. S2 Ep 17 - Heart

**A/N: Sex Scene Warning, there is a sex scene in this chapter. XXXX (Skip if your uncomfortable seeing this symbol)**

* * *

**HEART**

* * *

**Evie's POV**

"No…no…no…" I was throwing clothes out of my bag ignoring Dean's glares as he was busy trying to clean out all the guns and double check they all were working well still since a blocked weapon in our line of work could end in your death but my attention was more focused on finding a pair of jeans that actually fit around my waist since none of my jeans or shorts did up any more and lately I'd been non-stop wearing sweat pants.

I was lucky so far that my pregnancy belly seemed to be on the small side despite my baby being the perfect weight and length for how far along I was but that didn't mean my clothes fit any better so I tossed another useless pair of skinny jeans aside and accidently hit Dean in the face.

"Okay seriously you need to stop throwing your clothes on the bed and at me"

"Well it's not my fault that that's where you decided to clean your stupid guns" I retaliated throwing my bag aside crossing my arms in annoyance not caring that I was standing in front of him in just my bra and panties since I'd had a shower while he decided to go out and get the guns from the boot after we had a healthy round of sex while Sam was out gathering information for the case we were looking into.

We are in San Francisco, California and Dean was still on the lockdown keeping his involvement to the bare minimum especially when we had to pose as agents or enter hospitals and government buildings so lately Sam had been doing it all on his own.

"I'm sorry I'm just moody, I'm officially out of clothes" I quickly said and he stood up coming over to me and I saw his eyes rake up and down my body making me roll my eyes at him.

"I know you don't want to hear it Eve but you have to go and buy those maternity jeans and probably a couple of shirts since you can't keep wearing mine and this little guy is only gonna get bigger" he replied placing his hands on my bump smiling down at it making me smiled and drop my eyes to where his hands were on my stomach as I remembered the moment we found out what our baby was.

**_Flashback – 2 weeks ago_**

_I smiled nodding as I slowly looked up at him then sighed and held out the letter to him taking a deep breath preparing myself for the news I'd been waiting to hear for over six months now, was our baby a boy or a girl. _

_"You do it…I'm way too nervous" he looked at me almost as if making sure I was okay with it before he reached out and grabbed it taking a deep breath for himself before he ripped the top open then reached out and pulled out a small cardstock with the blank side facing up. _

_"You sure you want to know?" he asked with a smug smirk on his face meaning he was stalling on purpose. _

_"Yes oh my god Dean please" I said and he laughed before flipping it over and all our eyes widened before we all laughed in pure joy. "It's a boy!" I exclaimed in pure shock and excitement since after all my worrying I'd been so sure it was going to be a girl. "It's a boy" I repeated barely above a whisper as I looked down at my bump and put my hands on either side of it stroking it. _

_"I would have loved a girl still and who knows maybe the next one might be a girl" Dean smirked putting his hands over mine and I looked up abruptly by what he just said as Sam looked almost as shocked as I was that that had actually just came out of Dean's mouth. _

_"Yeah don't push your luck Dean, I think one is enough for us" I laughed playing off my shock since I was still getting used to this baby let alone putting the headache of thinking about more kids since we didn't even know how we are gonna cope with this baby yet. _

_"Yeah your probably right" he smiled looking down at my bump and I smiled looking back down too especially since I felt a kick meaning our baby boy was awake again probably sensing all the excitement. "Wait did he…did he kick?" Dean asked suddenly looking up at me. _

_"Yeah" I replied excited all of a sudden since if Dean asked that then maybe he'd finally felt him. "Did you feel it?!" I asked him and he didn't answer and was instead focused down on my bump before I felt another movement from our baby and he smiled looking up meeting my eyes. _

_"Your right he is getting in his practice already" _

_"Oh my god about time" I laughed since finally Dean had felt our baby move. _

_"As sweet as this is and I'm happy for you two but can we head to the motel now, I think we all could use the rest" Sam said making us look up coming out of our happiness bubble reminding us of where we were. _

_"He's right, we'll continue this later" Dean said then leaned in towards my ear. "I say we celebrate with a room of our own" he added whispering and I fought to keep the blush off my face as he climbed out of the back and got back into the front seat. _

I'd never felt so happy and so relieved then in that moment we found out the baby is a boy and I knew Dean was thrilled to be having a son and I felt a son suited Dean but after that night I'd also been sensing a little apprehension from him too especially now that we both felt more bonded to the idea of having this baby and I couldn't help the new worry that he was scared of becoming a dad especially with the example he'd had growing up and I wasn't trying to put a bad note on John's father skills but Dean didn't exactly have the easiest of childhoods and had to grow up pretty quickly so I'd prepared myself with the knowledge that there might come a time when I'll have to reassure him that he'll be a great dad because I know he will be.

"You better get dressed, Sam will be back any minute" I heard him say and it snapped me out of my thoughts and I nodded grabbing my last clean pair of sweats and one of Dean's shirts that I'd stolen as of lately before sitting on one of the beds that had space.

I started helping assess our weapons sticking more to the knives using the whetstone to sharpen them given Dean was still uneasy with me handling guns for some unknown reason that he wouldn't tell me other than 'because I said so' which annoyed me but I'd given up arguing with him over it since I could just as easily hurt myself with a knife then a gun…in fact more likely to hurt myself with a knife then a gun since my Dad had taught me how to shoot long before he started training me with knives.

"I'm back" Sam suddenly said walking straight into the room and he started telling us of his findings of the new victim from the morgue.

"This lawyer guy, the first heart-free corpse in town?" Dean asked him while Sam went over to the fridge and grabbed himself a beer.

"First man" Sam replied making me look up pausing my work with one of our knives. "Over the past year several women have gone missing their bodies all washed up later in the bay too deteriorated to draw firm conclusions"

"But no hearts?" I asked him just so we were clear.

"No hearts" he agreed. "They were all hookers working at Hunter's Point now cops are trying to keep things under wraps but they're looking for a serial killer" he added and I nodded looking back down and finished the knife I'd been working on before returning it to it's sheath.

"And the lunar cycle?" Dean asked him.

"Mmhmm" Sam nodded taking a drink from his beer. "Yeah month after month, all the murders happened in the week leading up to the full moon"

"Which is this week, right?" I asked after calculating in my head.

"Hench the lawyer" Sam nodded and I turned to Dean as all this information lead to one thing and one thing only.

"Awesome" Dean smiled standing up and came over to the other bed where I was a picked up a wooden box.

"Dean could you be a bigger geek about this?" Sam said and I laughed since this situation was usually reversed, Sam was the geek brother but I could tell Dean was excited for this one.

"I'm sorry man but what about a human by day a freak animal killing machine by moonlight don't you understand" Dean argued flipping open the lid on the box and I saw the familiar silver bullets all shining brightly under this light, it wasn't every day we actually got to use those suckers. "I mean Werewolves are badass, we haven't seen one since we were kids" he added taking a seat back on the bed, I hadn't been so fortunate to have hunted a werewolf but I'd heard all out that hunt from Dean since it wasn't long after that hunt that they'd came for a visit and back then my Dad was still apprehensive of me hunting so I'd lived vicariously through Dean and his hunting stories.

"Okay sparky and you know what after we kill it, we can go to Disneyland" Sam said sarcastically and I laughed.

"You know what the best part about it is?" Dean asked ignoring him. "We already know how to bring these suckers down, one of these bad boys straight to the heart" he added holding up one of the bullets. "So what's our next move?"

"Talk to the girl who found the body" Sam replied and I looked up since I wasn't exactly dressed for talking to witnesses and had absolutely no clothes that were appropriate so when they got up to leave I remained where I was which caused Dean to stop and turn back when he noticed I hadn't moved.

"You coming?"

"Nope" I replied looking down and picked up a new knife and started running it along the whetstone.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked confused stopping too when I said that.

"I'm not exactly dressed for pretending to be a detective or whatever cover you boys are going with this time, nor do I have any clothes that would fit me or cover up my bump appropriately so you can go ahead without me…I'll just stay here finish this" I deadpanned not even looking up at them and they both were silent and I didn't need to look at them to know they'd had a private conversation.

"Your okay with that?" Dean asked and I rolled my eyes.

"No I'm not okay with it but I don't have much choice in the matter either, do I?" I replied finally looking up and saw him frown but he nodded heading back towards me and I saw him pull out his wallet slipping a few hundred dollar bills out that we'd gotten from the last time we hustled a bit of pool about a week ago.

"Well your not doing anything with any of this while I'm not here so you can go out and buy some clothes"

"Dean-"

"Uh no arguing, I'm sick of your whining so your doing it or I swear I will drag your ass to the store and force you to" he argued cutting me off and I smirked imagining how awkward he'd feel doing that and was almost tempted to make him but I sat up dropping my task and took the cash from him.

"Fine" I sat up and started pulling my boots on.

"You get straight back though okay, don't mess around out there we still don't know who the werewolf is and if previous victims are anything to go on this mutt likes women, so you go get what you need as quick as you can then come straight back…I mean it Evie"

"Okay geez calm down Dean" I argued placating him standing up but quickly grabbed one of our silver knives and slipped it down into my boot before looking up at him seeing him watch that movement with a smile.

"Okay, be careful" he told me before cupping my cheek and pressed a light kiss to my forehead before we all headed out locking the door and put a 'Do Not Disturb' sigh on the door so maids wouldn't go in then I headed towards the small strip of shops that weren't too far of a walk away while they'd gotten into the Impala and drove off.

* * *

**Dean's POV**

I watched Eve walk towards the main town area a little nervous to let her go by herself but I couldn't keep treating her like an invalid so I'd been trying to loosen the grip a little so I put the Impala into reverse and drove in the opposite direction.

I'd been a little worried about Eve lately since I've noticed in the last couple of weeks that she'd been back on the road with us that she has these periods where she's with us but her mind is somewhere else and I can't help obsessing over what she was thinking about and worry that maybe she was second guessing being back on the road since she'd had a taste of being out even if it was just for a couple of weeks but with the baby coming I couldn't help wonder what she was thinking and how we were gonna make this work.

"Does Evie seem a little off to you still?" I suddenly asked feeling like I needed to talk about my assumptions before taking them to Eve and Sam was the only other person I could talk to even if this counted as a chick-flick moment and I still despised them but this was my girlfriend and my son…son god damn that was still hard to comprehend.

"Off how, she seems fine to me" Sam argued shrugging his shoulders.

"I don't know she's not really protesting to being out of the action as she'd say" I said thinking about a couple of minutes ago since I never expected her to just stay back like that.

"Not seeing the problem Dean, she's probably finally realised that she can't safely do the job and it means she and the baby are safe out of harm's way"

"Yeah I guess" I said focusing back on the road.

"Why has she said anything to you?" he asked turning to me.

"No, I don't know just the last couple of weeks she zones out and seems to be thinking about stuff, I guess I can't help thinking that maybe she's thinking about the time she spent at Bobby's and whether she is thinking about getting out fully" I admitted.

"Is that really a bad thing?" he asked but I didn't answer. "You guys haven't really thought through the aftermath once the baby is born and I wouldn't blame Evie for wanting to get out, you and I both know how hard it was being raised on the road, do you really want that for you kid?"

"I can't even think about that right now Sam, we have to find the yellow-eyed bastard and then maybe Eve and I can set up somewhere and I can still hunt on the sidelines like Bobby does, Evie was raised in a stable household and-"

"And what Dean, you'll raise your son like we were…let him become a hunter" I frowned eyes locked on the road. "I know its not really my place or decision, this is really between you and Evie but Dean we might not find the yellow-eyed demon before the baby comes, you need to think about that" I nodded right as I pulled up at the address we had for the victim witness so we set this conversation aside and got to work.

* * *

**Evie's POV**

I returned to the hotel after about an hour and a half of shopping at brought nearly a whole new wardrobe that would suit my growing figure for the remaining months left of my pregnancy and the clothes actually weren't as bad as I thought they were going to be and they looked almost normal.

The few pairs of jeans just had an elastic waist instead of the usual button and fly, the t-shirts I'd found were just made out of a stretcher fabric so I was still able to feel like myself and I'd even picked up a few new bras that were doubled as breastfeeding bras which I had been a little apprehensive about since I was sure yet about breastfeeding but at least I had the option.

"Hey your back" I turned seeing Sam and Dean both walk in.

"Just got in actually" I told them pushing the bag underneath mine and Dean's bed.

"So what you'd buy besides what your wearing?" Dean asked with a smirk on his face as he looked me up and down and I rolled my eyes since I was just in a pair of the new maternity jeans and a white t-shirt. "And how did those get bigger?" he added pointing to my breasts.

"Dean!" I exclaimed glaring at him crossing my arms over my chest before I turned to Sam. "Did you guys get anything out of the girl?" I asked since Dean's mind was clearly not on job.

"Her ex-boyfriend Kurt was the obsessive jealous type and got into a fight with the victim-"

"Think he likes howling at the moon?" I asked and they both shrugged meaning we had to get more dirt on the guy before we could be sure. "Do you's know where he lives?"

"Yeah" Sam nodded.

"Alrighty let's go" I pulled my leather jacket out of my bag and pulled it on seeing them both share a look, I quirked an eyebrow thinking that I missed something. "What?" I asked looking between them.

"Nothing we should go" Sam said looking over at Dean before he walked out and Dean looked after him giving me the opportunity to walk up to him.

"Did I miss something, you guys are acting weird" I asked putting my hand against his arm.

"No nothing, come on Shortstack" he smiled walking back out leaving me with the assumption that they'd clearly talked about something either on the way to the witnesses place or on the way back that had been about me.

Kurt lived in an apartment complex so we followed the halls until we found the right unit number and we knocked just to make sure he wasn't home but when there was no answer I had my lockpicks out before either of the boys and immediately started on the door working my way through the tumblers before I heard the lock click and turned before I pulled down on the handle pushing the door open nodding at Dean who poked his head through just in case then we all walked in and closed the door behind us.

We started looking around but I saw Dean head towards the guys fridge and open it before looking inside and I rolled my eyes heading over to a stack of papers and briefly flipped through them but they weren't anything real interesting or incriminating.

"Anything?" I asked Dean seeing he was still in the fridge.

"No nothing but leftovers and a six pack" he replied shutting the fridge door.

"Check the freezer, maybe there's some human hearts behind the Haagen-Dazs or something" Sam said and I chuckled, Dean looked at him unamused before he turned intending to check none the less but a noise outside one of the windows caught his attention and he headed over to it peering out before going out onto the attached balcony.

"Hey come here" he called out so both Sam and I looked up from what we were doing and walked out. "Check it out" he pointed out and we looked down seeing a matching pair of what looked like claw marks running down the wall beside the balcony, we shared a look before heading back inside and continued to look through his things but a gunshot from outside made us all look up then run to see what the hell it was.

We ran out of the building to the alley beside it seeing what looked like a legs behind one of the dumpsters so we headed towards it peering around it and I immediately turned back around seeing it was indeed a new werewolf victim with it's guts hanging out everywhere.

"I'll call 911" Sam said pulling out his phone as Dean pushed the dumpster away a bit so he could kneel down next to the body.

"I'd say Kurt's looking more and more like our Cujo" Dean said looking up at us pretty much confirming this was another werewolf attack.

"Dean if he's out there, we better check on Maddison" Sam replied and I looked up nodding my head as that meant I was back at the hotel since I couldn't blow their cover now.

"I'll head back to the hotel then" I spoke and Dean looked up standing back up straight.

"No you're coming with us"

"How you guys already saw this Maddison person without me, it'll blow your covers" I argued and he looked at me for a second before he smiled. "What?"

"You still got your drawing skills?" he asked and I frowned confused before I realised what he was talking about.

"I guess, I haven't practiced in over four years" I shrugged.

"Well your our mugshot sketch artist, that might be a better cover for you heading along while all of that is still growing" he replied gesturing to my stomach.

"Oh really romantic Dean thanks" I said rolling my eyes at him before I turned and headed back down the alley.

"What'd I say?" Dean asked but I ignored him hearing Sam chuckle.

"Nice one Dean" Sam said following me.

"No seriously what did I say?" Dean shouted after us as he followed.

"Well if I'm going to be a sketch artist I'm gonna need a new sketch pad, mine is at my Dad's"

"We'll stop off and get some stuff" Dean replied and I nodded getting into the back seat of the Impala.

We decided to wait until morning since it was really late at night even though that annoyed Sam who had wanted to go straight away but obliged and we went back to the hotel getting some shut eye before waking up early to head over making a quick stop at a store that sold basic office supplies and I rushed in grabbing a sketch pad and a few packs of pencils before heading back out getting back into the car where the boys had waited then we headed over to Maddison's place, Sam knocked a few times but the door behind us opened and a man peered out all nosy like.

"What's going on?" he asked us.

"Police business Glen" Dean shot back at him right as the door to Maddison's apartment opened and she was standing there.

"What is it?" she asked then looked at me confused by the new face I'm sure.

"Well maybe we should talk privately?" Sam suggested looking back at Glen who was still standing there and Maddison nodded letting us inside. "This is Evelyn she's a sketch artist, she'll be getting some descriptions later but first has Kurt been here?" Sam asked as she started pouring some coffee into mugs she'd offered the boys and I had to reluctantly decline.

"Not exactly" she replied hesitantly and I had to bite my tongue from asking questions reminding myself that I wasn't pretending to be a detective this time and sketch artists didn't ask the questions.

"What exactly does 'not exactly' mean?" Dean asked before taking a sip of the coffee she'd poured and I looked up longingly, I missed my coffee so much.

"Well he was outside last night just watching looking, just looking at me" she replied and Sam shared looks up at Dean. "Has he done something?" she asked returning the pot.

"We're not really sure" Sam replied.

"It's probably nothing" Dean added as to not to freak her out. "But we just don't want to take any chances in fact one of us should stay here with you just in case he stops by, where does he work?" he asked her.

"He owns a body shop"

"You mind grabbing that address for us?" Dean asked her and she nodded walking away to write it down for us.

"Alright you go, I'll stay" Sam said turning to Dean once she was gone.

"Forget that you go after the creepy ex, I'll stay here with Evie"

"Dude why do you always get to hang out with the girls?" Sam shot back and I looked up confused since Dean had said nothing about being girls but then I realised and smiled at him as it was obvious…Sammy had a crush.

"Because I'm older" Dean shot back and I rolled my eyes.

"No screw that, we settle this the old fashioned way" Sam argued grabbing Dean's mug and set it down along with his on the bench then held out his hands clearly meaning rock-paper-scissors and I rolled my eyes since they were being juvenile, they went and as usual Dean threw down scissors like he always did which is no doubt why Sam went with rock-paper-scissors so Sam easily threw down rock.

"Really Dean always with the scissors" I laughed looking up at him.

"Shut up, shut up best two out of three" he argued looking at Sam so the went again with the exact same result. "God!" Dean cursed making me laugh.

"You two are such babies, Dean go after the boyfriend Sam and I will be fine" I told him no doubt leaving shortly after to give Sammy some alone time.

"Bundle up out there alright" Sam said enjoying his victory, Dean got the address then left and I quickly pretended to do the hole sketch artist thing with her telling me this Kurt guy's features, long brown hair to his shoulders…brown eyes…wide nose.

"Okay thank you" I said writing all this down before quickly doing a ruff sketch just to appear like I was doing my job.

"Can I see?" she asked and I nodded nervously then turned it towards her and she scanned her eyes over it making me nervous since people trained for years to be police sketch artists but she looked up and nodded.

"That's like him"

"Okay great, I'll take this straight to the station and it should help us find him" I smiled then stood and headed towards the door with Sam following me. "Good luck Sammy" I smiled up at him.

"What?" he asked playing dumb. "I uh…don't know what you mean?"

"Sure you don't, just…cover up" his eyes widened and I swear he was blushing. "Do you need one?"

"Evie stop" he said and I laughed hitting his shoulder a little.

"I'm messing with you Sam but seriously if you do, do that then you better cover up one baby Winchester coming into the world is enough for now" I said and he laughed shaking his head at me.

"You okay to get back to the hotel from here, I feel like Dean won't be too happy"

"I'm fine I'm a big girl and Dean can suck it, we don't need to blow our covers" he nodded then let me open the door and walk out before I headed off heading back to the hotel sending Dean a text just so he wouldn't worry but immediately got a call.

_"What the hell are you doing, just stay with Sam" _he said as soon as I answered.

"Dean I can't, sketch artists don't really stick around for protection details it'll blow our covers" I argued and he groaned.

_"I'm coming to get you" _

"Dean just find Kurt, it's not that far to the hotel that I can't walk I've got the silver knife still in my boot-"

_"Evelyn I'm coming to get you" _he said then hung up, I rolled my eyes looking around but waited and it wasn't long before he pulled up and I got into the passenger seat throwing the sketch pad into the back before I turned looking at him annoyed as he pulled straight back onto the road before he turned to me. "Don't give me that look, I'm not letting you walk around town with this werewolf on the loose"

"Screw you I'm not helpless Dean, one I was out by myself yesterday, two it's the middle of the day and I'm pretty sure werewolves hunt at night" I argued.

"I don't care" he said and I rolled my eyes turning away from him. "I'm pissed Sam even let you intend to walk back to the hotel"

"Yeah well if you didn't notice he's totally smitten for Maddison so I was being an awesome best friend and letting him spend time with her" I argued shaking my head then sighed. "So if I'm being dragged along where are we going?" I asked him and saw his hesitant look. "Dean" I warned.

"Your probably not going to like it" he said and I frowned confused but he didn't elaborate but it wasn't long until I knew what he meant and I turned to glare at him as he pulled up.

"No" I told him straight out.

"His work buddies swore he'd be here, I have to" he argued and I turned back up to the building we were parked in front of…a damn stripper bar.

"No" I said again this time softer knowing he had to go in but it didn't mean I was happy about it.

"I'll be looking for Kurt, I swear I won't even look" I scoffed since Dean not looking wasn't possible.

"Just go but if you don't mind I'm gonna wait in the car" I told him and he nodded leaning over to press a kiss to my cheek. "Don't push it Dean, I'm still mad at you"

"For what?" he asked.

"You know what" I replied and he rolled his eyes.

"Actually I don't but we'll talk about it later, lock the doors" he told me before getting out and I did as he said locking all of the doors watching him head inside before groaning out loud and sunk down in my seat closing my eyes since this could take a while.

I quickly grew bored and annoyed that this was actually happening that this situation was actually a reality, I was pregnant and my boyfriend was in a damn stripper bar watching our potential werewolf…what part of this wasn't messed up.

I grabbed the sketch pad off the back seat and mindlessly started drawing just to keep my mind of it but as my pencil moved across the paper I realised what I was drawing and it just made me roll my eyes as I'd started to draw Dean and threw the sketch pad away as drawing him just brought me right back to the situation so I leaned back again and closed my eyes since the sun was starting to set and I had a feeling the night was just getting started so I thought about getting some rest but it was like as soon as that thought entered my head my son had other ideas and started moving.

"Seriously" I groaned putting my hands over my bump, the feeling still amazed me to have such life literally move inside you in ways of kicks, punches and full out rolls that felt like butterflies in my stomach but at times like this it really was annoying. "Baby boy you have the worst timing in the world…huh kind of like your Dad I guess" I laughed moving my hands as his soothing him. "I guess now we know you're a boy we should be thinking about names" was it awkward that I was talking to myself…probably but really I was talking to my baby and my book had said that the baby could hear us. "Dawson…Jackson…John-" I said but then shook my head. "No not John"

It wasn't that I felt John shouldn't be remembered, he was my baby's grandfather but I had a feeling Dean wouldn't go for it so I sat there spit bawling a few more name ideas to myself just to pass the time and it felt kind of good even though I reckon I should be doing this with Dean but I didn't want to push him.

"Robert" I said then chuckled. "Bobby Jr…yeah I think that would make your grandfather feel old…Dean…Dean Jr, could call you DJ but that's weird" I shook my head since I've seriously lost it, I'm alone in a car talking to myself so I closed my eyes again since the baby had seemingly been bored to sleep by my ramblings but quickly I was interrupted again but this time to raps against the window and I looked up seeing Dean so I quickly unlocked his door. "About frigging time"

"He's leaving" he said ignoring me and nodded up at a guy leaving the building and as I looked at him I could sort of see the resemblance to what Maddison had described to me but didn't resemble much of what I drew meaning I needed practice if we were gonna keep using police sketch artist as my cover. "You were busy" Dean suddenly said as he pulled out onto the road to follow Kurt.

"What?" I asked since there was no way he knew what I'd been doing but he nodded down to the sketch pad on the seat between us and I blushed seeing it was still on the page with my half drawn sketch of him. "Shut up" I grabbed it and quickly flipped it back to the front page.

"I'm flattered" I rolled my eyes but smiled since if only he knew that I used to sketch him all the time growing up, in fact probably 75% of my sketch pads at home were filled with drawings of Dean especially as my crush back then grew. "What else you do while I was in there?" he asked and I looked up hesitating to answer which of course he caught and looked over at me. "What?"

"I uh tried to sleep but the baby was awake and kicking so I…I talked to him and it calmed him down so I could try and sleep again but then you came out" I replied nervously when I admitted I'd been talking to the baby.

"Oh yeah what'd you's talk about?" he asked with a laugh and I rolled my eyes shoving his shoulder.

"Real funny Dean, in fact we talked about your dry humor"

"Ouch, turning my kid against my awesomeness already isn't fair Shortstack"

"Well you shouldn't be in strip bars then" I shot at him with a smile and it was his turn to roll his eyes at me as he pulled up outside Kurt's apartment complex and we watched him go inside so we got out with our focus back onto the hunt and went into the alley that looked up at his balcony with nothing to do but watch him.

"So what did you really do?" Dean suddenly asked as we settled standing against a dumpster seeing a light turn on in Kurt's apartment.

"I already told you" I shrugged.

"Yeah but I know when your holding something back just like you are now so come on out with it" he argued and I sighed looking down at my feet.

"I told you I just talked to our baby like a complete wacko and…and tried coming up with names since we know the baby's gender now so the name is the next step" I replied feeling anxious all of a sudden and fixated my eyes on the balcony as Dean remained silent for a few minutes and I didn't dare look to try and figure out what he was thinking about.

"So what'd you come up with?" he suddenly asked which unwillingly made me look at him to see he was actually curious.

"Just random names" I shrugged.

"Well I want to hear them, we might be in for a wait anyway so might as well talk about this and god knows we don't get the time any other time" he replied and I watched him for a second before nodding.

"Well I'd thought of our fathers" I said and saw his eyes flash in a bit of pain. "But I think I want our baby to have a namesake that's just theirs so they don't think they have any expectations to live up to" I added and he nodded.

"Okay well what names have you thought of?"

"I had Dawson but I don't know doesn't seem right"

"Yeah I don't think so, Dawson Winchester" he said shaking his head but I'd looked up when he'd said Winchester since we hadn't even agreed whether or not the baby would have his last name or mine.

"So it's automatically a Winchester?" I asked a little harsher than I intended and he looked down at me.

"Well no…I just assumed…you want him to have the last name Singer"

"Well that is my name" I replied and saw a flash of something cross his face but before I could ask him what it was we heard something shatter and looked up seeing the glass door on the balcony was smashed.

"What the-?" Dean asked cutting himself off before we shared a look then ran into the building with his gun at the ready and I pulled the silver knife out of my boot as he kicked the door in quickly walking through the apartment.

We headed towards the glass door and my eyes widened when we saw…Maddison kneeling over Kurt…more his dead body seemingly feeding on him and I had to cover my mouth as I felt bile rise up my throat at the sight but she suddenly looked up and we saw the fangs and blue eyes she was sporting before she attacked throwing Dean back against the wall.

"Dean!" I yelled as he'd dropped his gun and Maddison had lunged towards him so I moved thrusting the knife out and I clipped her right arm, she yelled out turning to me and I felt myself go sailing back as she pushed me and I head hit something hard before I looked up through blurry vision and saw Maddison disappear off the balcony before the darkness overcome me.

"Evie…come on Shortstack wake up!" I groaned coming to and immediately my hand went to the back of my head where I felt pain before my eyesight settled and I saw Dean hovering over me.

"Dean?" I asked wincing when I touched the bump on the back of my head.

"You okay?"

"Yeah I just…I just hit my head" I replied sitting up straighter with his help but that was when I realised the sun was up. "How long was I out?"

"I don't know she'd knocked me out too, I woke up and saw you lying here…I was so worried"

"I'm fine" I replied and he looked down touching his hands over my bump seemingly examining it for wounds. "He's fine, I can feel him moving" I told him moving his hand directly over the spot I was currently feeling movement and he sighed in relief feeling it for himself before he turned and looked over at Kurt's dead body then helped me to my feet keeping his arm around my waist as he pulled out his phone to call Sam and warn him.

"Yeah now that Eve and I are conscious, the werewolf knocked us out" Dean replied to whatever Sam asked him. "Sam its Maddison" he added rubbing the back of his own head likely where he'd hit the wall. "Yeah awesome job of keeping an eye on her…well she wasn't an hour ago" Dean said before I grabbed his arm and pulled the phone towards me.

"Check her right arm, just below her elbow I nicked her with a silver knife" I told him and Dean looked at me nodding his head with a small amount of pride in his eyes before he hung up then we quickly did the usual routine wiping down our prints before we left getting into the Impala and he drove towards Maddison's. "Hey about what we were talking about last night before all this-"

"We'll talk about it later" he said cutting me off and I frowned but nodded my head falling silent the entire drive over to Maddison's, we got and headed but banging on her door and Sam was there letting us in to see Maddison tied down in a chair and I frowned since this turned out horrible and I felt bad for Sam. "How you doing?" Dean asked putting a shielded cocky smile on his face pulling out his gun from his jacket. "Our heads feel great thanks" he added sarcastically.

"We gotta talk" Sam whispered leaning into us so we followed him into another room away from Maddison. "She says she has no idea what I'm talking about" he told us and I frowned confused by that.

"She's lying" Dean argued shrugging his shoulders like that meant nothing.

"Or maybe she really doesn't know she's changing" I cut in and they both looked down at me. "Think about it maybe when the creature takes over she blacks out" I added.

"Like a really hot incredible Hulk?" Dean asked and I rolled my eyes at his analogy of the situation and for pointing out he thought Maddison was 'hot'. "Come on Evie, she ganked her boss and her ex-boyfriend that doesn't sound rash and unconscious"

"Yeah but what if it was?" Sam asked. "I mean what if some animal part of her brain saw those guys as threats, hell the cop too?"

"What are you the dog whisper now?" Dean asked him as I frowned knowing Sam liked this girl but with this now I felt sorry for him since we had to kill her and she's the first person since Jess and Sarah that he's liked and she turns out to be the very thing we intended to kill.

"Look man I just…I don't know there was something in her eyes" Sam argued.

"Yeah she's killing people"

"But if she had no control over it-"

"Exactly she can't control it, look even if she's telling the truth it's not going to change anything" Dean argued cutting Sam off and I looked down at the ground knowing he was right, it being Maddison and the fact she didn't know changed nothing we had to kill her but it didn't mean it was any less hard.

"I'm not putting a bullet through some girl's chest who has no idea what's happening-" Sam protested.

"Sam she's a monster, you feel sorry for her?" Dean spat cutting Sam off again.

"Maybe I understand her" Sam shot back and I looked up at him. "Look there might be another way we can get the job done without having to waste her" Sam added before walking away and I looked up at Dean sharing a look before we turned to face Sam again.

"Are you thinking what I think your thinking?" Dean asked him as I frowned confused.

"Dad's theory" Sam replied turning to face us. "…'Lycanthropy might have a cure if you kill the werewolf who bit you severing the bloodline'…" Sam read from their Dad's journal.

"…'Might have a cure' I mean who the hell knows?" Dean argued.

"It's worth a shot" Sam said and I sighed looking up at Dean.

"He's right Dean" I said and he looked down at me with an annoyed look that I'd agreed with Sam.

"We don't even know where to start looking alright, the puppy that bit her could be anyone, anywhere could've been years ago" Dean argued raising a very valid point but the look on Sam's face meant he thought otherwise.

"No I don't think so" he said then went out walking over to Maddison. "Maddison when were you mugged?" he asked her and I frowned since you didn't just ask people that. "Please it's important alright, just answer the question" he added when she just looked at us refusing to answer.

"About a month ago" she finally said.

"Did you see the guy?" Sam asked her.

"No, he grabbed me from behind"

"Did he bite you?"

"How did you know that?" she asked with a shocked look when Sam asked her that and I sighed since we had our timeframe now.

"Where?" Sam pressed.

"On…on the back of my neck" she replied so Sam held up his gun making it clear as he put it down on the table before he went behind her and pulled her hair out of the way and we saw a scar that had healed.

"Well that's just a love bite, believe me that could have been a lot worse" Dean said seeing it before Sam let her hair fall back. "Where were you at the time?" he asked her.

"Walking home from a friends loft"

"Let me guess, not too far from Hunter's Point?" Sam asked her and she nodded, we looked up at each other before going back into the other room and Sam closed the door again. "Same place where those other murders happened, I'm telling you it's the werewolf's hunting grounds"

"Maybe but that doesn't mean it'll be out there tonight" Dean argued.

"It's the right time of the lunar cycle" Sam protested looking at us. "Look I know it's a long shot-"

"Your forgetting something Maddy's probably gonna turn soon alright we can't just let her take off to an all-you-can-eat buffet" Dean argued cutting him off again.

"I'll stay with her" Sam replied.

"And if she busts loose?" Dean pressed probably doubting that Sam would shoot her. "Sam?" he pressed when Sam hesitated avoiding our eyes.

"I'll do it" Sam replied but I had a feeling he wouldn't.

"Sam" I said more softly.

"I'll shoot her, alright" he said looking up at us. "But Dean I need you to go out there, at least go look for the thing…Dean please we can save this girl" he added and I turned looking up at Dean as he stared at his brother taking in Sam's desperation.

"Fine" he nodded before he headed for the door. "Evie…" he hesitated looking back at me looking like he was thinking about what was best for me. "Come with me" I was a little surprised but I was guessing after last night he didn't trust me around Maddison so I nodded at him before looking up at Sam and gently touched my hand to his arm before following Dean out.

We drove out to Hunter's Point with me giving him directions from the map in my lap before we got out and started walking the streets acting as casually as possible to the point it looked like we were just a couple out on a stroll, I had my arm in the crook of Dean's as we walked and I laughed a little which made him look down at me.

"What?"

"Nothing it's just if we weren't out here hunting down a werewolf this might actually be nice…normal" I replied looking up at him as he was looking down at me but he didn't have the same smile on his face that I did so mine dropped. "Your thinking about our argument arent you?" I asked him and he didn't answer but he didn't have to, I knew Dean better than anyone. "Dean I didn't mean it like it sounded I just…I don't know what I was thinking"

"It doesn't matter" he replied but I frowned more.

"Yes it does, the situation we're in is just so complicated, I mean we didn't plan this…we probably never would have planned this but there is a part of me that was a little girl once that dreamt about how her life was going to play out and back then it had been my fairytale ending where I'd meet a boy, we'd date…marry and then we'd start a family but then reality set in and my Dad told me what really happened to my mom and what horrors were really out here in the big bad world…I met you, we fell for each other and all that changed and I gave up on the idea of that dream, the married, the kids but then I got pregnant…I'm not married, were not stable at the best of times so I guess what I'm getting at is that I'm trying to hold onto that childhood dream when it's stupid" I knew I was ranting but he was silent just listening to it and when I was done I'd realised we'd stopped walking.

"Evie…I wish I could give you that dream, hell I wish I'd had a dream like that growing up but our childhood experiences were very different, you had a home, I had motel rooms and a backseat, your Dad was there, mine almost never was and I almost hate that this is our reality and that we don't have a stable home where we could raise our baby and one where I wasn't currently wanted by the FBI but I can only hope that one day I can give you that but today…next week hell probably not even this year could I give you that and ask you to be mine"

"I'm not asking you to Dean I just want you actually no…I need you so I don't care if any of that ever happens so long as I have you then I have everything I want and could ever need" I argued looking up into his perfect apple green eyes and leaned up cupping his cheeks. "I love you Dean Winchester, more than my own life and I don't need a house or a marriage to know that, it's just you, me and baby Winchester and that all I'll ever want no matter where we are" I smiled up at him slowly running my hands behind his head before pulling his lips down to press softly against mine at first as I judged how Dean would react and at first he was still before he finally put pressure into the kiss and pushed me gently against the nearest wall wrapping his arms around my waist hands coming to grab my ass.

"I love you too Evelyn, you and the baby mean everything to me so I really don't care whether we name them a Singer or a Winchester so long as you are at my side" he said barely parting our lips apart.

"I'll always stay by your side Dean, you could never get rid of me" I replied and he smiled leaning forward about to kiss me again but we suddenly heard a scream and looked up at each with the same alarmed look before we took off towards the sound with Dean getting ahead since he could run faster than me with my bulging stomach and I heard him call something out before I heard three gunshots go off right before I rounded the corner and saw him standing in front of a body with a girl scrambling to her feet and took off.

"Hey don't mention it!" he yelled after her as I made it to his side and he looked down at me before we went over to the dying werewolf who was choking on his own blood as we watched as the fangs went away and his eyes turned back to normal and we realised it was Maddison's nosy neighbor.

"What happened?" he suddenly asked us and my eyes widened since they really had no recognition changing. "Where am I?" he added locking eyes with me. "Help…help me" I frowned looking up hearing sirens approaching and knew Dean had to get out of here. "Oh god, oh my god" he said starting to panic.

"Okay easy Glen, easy" I soothed. "Just take it easy" I told him looking up at Dean as Glen drew his final breath and frowned since nobody deserved to die like this but we hadn't had a choice. "Dean we have to go" I said since the sirens were nearly here, I stood up and pulled his arm so he'd stand and we headed back onto the street with his stashing his gun and went back to being the loved up couple to avoid suspicion.

We made it back to where we parked the Impala and got in calling Sam on our way back over to Maddison's telling him we'd killed the werewolf and that it had been Glen slowly watching the sun rise before we made it back and Sam came out climbing into the back and I saw scratch marks on his face and instantly grabbed his chin turning his face.

"She did this to you?!" I exclaimed pretty freaking loudly.

"It's okay Evie" he argued waving me off pulling his face out of my grip.

"It's sure as hell not okay" I argued and they both suddenly started laughing. "What?" I asked looking between them.

"Nothing it's just…" Dean said then chuckled. "Seems those maternal instincts are kicking in" he said laughing again so I rolled my eyes.

"Shut up" I sighed relaxing since Sam was right he'd had worse injuries and I didn't fuss then, it was just a scratch.

We sat in silence with Dean slumped down in his seat, I was finishing the sketch of him mindlessly and Sam was resting with his head back but he was awake like we all were as we needed to still keep our eye on Maddison to make sure that it worked, Dean was recounting what happened last night to Sam.

"It was kind of sad actually, Glen had no clue what was going on" Dean said making me look up and I touched his arm. "Hey why do you think he turned Maddison instead of killing her in the first place?" he suddenly asked sitting up straight in his seat.

"I don't know" Sam replied. "I mean he did kind of seem to have a thing for her" he added and I looked back since Glen hadn't been the only one to have a thing for Maddison.

"Maybe his primal instinct did too" Dean added making me turn to him furrowing my eyes. "Maybe he was looking for a little hot breeding action"

"Yeah something like that" Sam said clearly not pleased with Dean's way of saying that as I rolled my eyes at my boyfriends words and went back to focusing on my drawing…it actually felt kind of nice to be drawing again I forgot how much I missed it and it's a good way to distract myself.

"So?" Dean suddenly asked and was looking back at Sam.

"So what?" Sam asked confused.

"Speaking of Maddison-"

"Oh whatever" Sam cut him off.

"Don't 'whatever' me man you liked her" Dean argued and I smiled hiding behind my drawing. "Maybe uh-"

"Dean" Sam said getting him to quit while he was ahead. "She thought I was a stark raving lunatic"

"You saved her life" Dean argued.

"Yeah but she doesn't know that" Sam argued back right as there was suddenly a few raps against his window and we all jumped turning towards it seeing none other than Maddison herself bending own to look through the window.

"You know for a stake-out your cars a bit conspicuous" she said as Sam rolled down the window and I frowned since what she said was true. "What are you still doing here?" she asked us.

"Honestly uh…" Dean replied hesitating. "…we're pretty sure your not gonna turn tonight but we gotta be 100 percent, so you know were lurking" he shrugged.

"Look I know this sounds crazy-"

"Sure does" she agreed cutting Sam off. "Well if were gonna wait it out we might as well do it together" she added and I shared looks with the boys before we nodded and followed her up as she let us into her apartment. "You were telling the truth, weren't you?" she asked looking at Sam mostly. "About everything" she stopped in front of us. "What you did, it was to help me?"

"Yeah" Sam agreed in a soft gentle voice.

"I did all those horrible things…when I turned"

"You didn't know" Sam argued in the same low voice as I looked up at Dean for some reason feeling like we were intruding especially as they continued to stare at each other.

"So when will we know for sure?" she suddenly asked breaking the awkward silence. "Moonrise?"

"No I don't think so, you turned middle of the night last night I think we gotta hang in until sunup" Sam argued and again they went back to staring at each other.

"Well it looks like we got ourselves a few hours to kill, poker anyone?" Dean said breaking the silence this time and I laughed shaking my head at him as Maddy and Sam just stared. "Okay then"

The wait was exhausting especially since we've all been up for nearly two days with this and as the night wore on I was feeling it but everything I thought I was drifting I'd wake up again so I ignored all Sam's suggestion to avoid coffee and we were all drinking it all night to keep ourselves up but eventually even Dean cut me off at my fourth cup stating that it wasn't good and he was the one that always let me sneak some out of his whenever we stopped for coffee on the road whenever Sam wasn't looking just so we wouldn't hear his lecture.

"Oh no you guys talk" I heard Dean say and looked up seeing he was looking over at Sam and Maddy who were sitting on the couch while Dean and I were over near the window.

"Dean leave them alone" I yawned and he smiled pulling me close to him and I laid my head on his shoulder seeing Maddy look over at us but she didn't ask, she hadn't asked us anything about what we did or who we really were unlike a lot of the other people we'd come clean to which was nice as it got exhausting sometimes and tonight was already exhausting enough.

I'd continued to fight the drowsiness the whole night and finally when the sun started rising we all stood and waited by the window just watching it rise above the horizon flooding the room with light and Maddy turned to us excitedly.

"Does…does this mean it worked?" she asked.

"Yeah I think so" Sam nodded.

"Oh god thank you" Maddy breathed out pulling Sam into a hug. "Thank you so much" she repeated practically clinging to Sam and Dean cleared his throat loudly breaking them apart. "You too Dean, Evelyn, thank you"

"Aw don't mention it" Dean replied making me roll my eyes at him before it all fell silent again and I looked up at Sam who meet my eyes and I winked before turning back to Dean giving him a look that said it was time to go. "So we're just gonna go back to the hotel and watch some pay-per-view or something" Dean said getting my look and started pulling me towards the door before he literally pulled a breakfast club pose fisting the air as we walked out.

"Smooth Dean" I laughed as we went down to the Impala getting in and he drove back to the hotel and as soon as we walked through the door I collapsed onto our bed hearing Dean laugh.

"Tired?"

"Exhausted, we've been awake for two days straight with the only shut eye either of us have got is from getting knocked unconscious" I replied not bothering to open my eyes despite hearing him walking over to me and he suddenly grabbed my legs making my eyes open seeing him pulling my boots off for me. "Arent you the gentleman today?"

"Don't get used to it" he shot back with a smirk making me laugh and he dropped my boots then leaned over and grabbed the waistline of my jeans and pulled them down. "I like these, there's not button to fiddle with" I smiled just letting him undress me helping him out when we got to my shirt then watched as he pulled his shirt over his head and held it out towards me.

**XXXX**

"I got a better idea" I stated seeing a confused look cross his face before I hooked my fingers into the front of his jeans and pulled him down on top of me with him just barely catching himself from crushing me.

"Jesus careful Evie" he warned me but I just laughed running kisses along his neck. "I thought you were tired?"

"I am but now I want you" I whispered into his ear before taking it between my teeth and heard a quick deep inhale of breath. "Make love to me Dean…please" I said leaning back and he looked me in the eye before he reached over cupping my cheek in his hand before leaning down and captured my lips leaning on his elbow as his other hand moved down the figure of my side…down my thigh before he gripped the back of my knee and pulled it to wrap around his waist.

"Do you want me?" he asked pulling away from my lips moving back more when I tried to recapture them.

"You know I do" I sighed writhing beneath him as his hand moved from my knee back down my thigh heading straight for my panties.

"Right here?" his hand slipped beneath the fabric and teased my folds.

"Yes" I whispered arching my back off the bed. "Dean please…touch me" I begged dignity be damned I was pregnant and my hormones were haywire I had an excuse to want my boyfriend this much. "God please…Dean" I felt his smirk as his head dropped to my neck as he kissed, sucked and bit on my skin right as he dipped his finger inside and I moaned…the sensation ten times more pleasurable being pregnant as it was like everything heightened.

We continued on with foreplay for another five or so minutes before I'd had enough and pulled my hands up unbuckling his belt following his the button and fly hearing his chuckle as he quickly helped discard his jeans and boxers and my bra and panties went next.

"God Dean I want you…inside me…now"

"I am to please my pregnant girlfriend" he shot back and I would have rolled my eyes but the sudden feeling of being filled took over my brain and I moaned out loud as he pushed himself till he was completed sheathed inside me.

I don't know how long it went on for as for me it seemed to last hours, in many different positions as Dean and I have had to get inventive the last month or so to accustom my growing bump and no two times ever felt the same…I moaned out Dean's name as my walls clamped around him as I rode out another orgasm.

"Shit Evie" Dean groaned with a final thrust and I felt him shudder as he followed through with one of his own nearly falling on top but he rolled to the side at the last minute so we laid side by side coming down off our bliss…I rolled onto my side feeling my legs were a little sore after all that but it was a good ache and Dean followed wrapping his arm over my waist. "Mm glad we still got it Shortstack" I laughed a little before I yawned definitely tired after all that and the last couple of nights.

**XXXX**

"We'll never lose this Dean" I whispered nuzzling the arm that was under my head and pulled the arm that was around my waist tighter hugging to my chest and felt myself doze off.

I don't know how long we were asleep for before we both woke up with startled jolts as someone banged against the door, Dean got up quickly pulling on his boxers and grabbed his gun heading towards the door and swung it open as I hid my body under the blankets but it was Sam.

"She turned" he said and my eyes widened immediately getting up given I was hidden from view of the door and started pulling my clothes on looking outside seeing the sun was up meaning we'd slept for at least six-seven hours and I did feel better. "I couldn't grab her in time"

"We'll find her Sammy" Dean said then quickly came back in.

He pulled on his clothes with Sam just catching me pulling my shirt over my head as he followed Dean in and I saw him look at the bed which was a mess of sheets and blankets obviously knowing what Dean and I had done but judging by his messed up hair I'd say he had done the same with Maddy but now wasn't the time for any of this, once we were all dressed we left the room and headed down to the Impala.

"I already called Bobby, he doesn't know anything except that severing the bloodline wouldn't work, That's everyone. They all say it's impossible to reverse it" Sam said as we headed down the outside stairs.

"How come she didn't turn when we were with her?" I asked confused.

"Evie" Sam said like that was irrelevant but it was confusing.

"So what you put her to bed and then she wolfed out?" Dean said before Sam could continue. "Maybe she's gotta be asleep?" Dean theorized.

"What the hell does it matter?" Sam snapped turning back to us. "Look we gotta find some way to help her, some legend we missed or something" he added and I frowned since maybe there really was no way to cure this.

"If there was don't you think someone we know would've known it?" Dean shot back at him.

"Well then we have to look harder until we find something" Sam argued.

"Sammy I don't think we have much of a choice here anymore" Dean said straight forward.

"What?"

"I hate to say it, she's a sweet girl but part of her is-"

"Evil" Sam spat that word at Dean.

"Yeah" Dean nodded.

"Yeah that's what they say about me Dean" Sam argued. "So me you won't kill but her your just gonna blow away"

"It's not like that Sam-" I cut in.

"Stay out of this Evie!" Sam snapped glaring at me and I jumped out of pure shock.

"Hey!" Dean exclaimed glaring at Sam but then Sam's phone started ringing and he picked it up.

"Maddison, where are you?!" he said as I looked down still shocked that he'd snapped at me since I hadn't expected it or deserved it, I was all for helping innocent people I'd backed him with Lenore when we found out her and her nest of vampires weren't killing anyone so I understood that there were good things out there amongst the bad but maybe despite being good you just couldn't control what you are. "Well do you see any street signs?" he asked as we went over to the Impala and climbed in. "Alright hold on Maddy, were coming to get you just stay where you are" he said before hanging up.

We picked up Maddy and brought her back to her apartment where she explained that she didn't remember anything from last night while we sat around the table with Dean's gun sitting on the table next to him while I was standing a little bit away leaning against the wall looking down at the ground to avoid Sam's eyes.

"I probably killed someone last night…didn't I?" she asked and I looked up seeing her looking at Sam.

"There's no way to know yet" Dean replied a sullen tone to his voice especially as Sam refused to answer.

"Is there something else you can try to make it go away?" she asked turning to Dean.

"We'll find something, I mean there's gotta be some answer, somewhere" Sam quickly said before Dean or I could say anything.

"That's not entirely true" Dean cut in since Maddy deserved to know the truth that we might never find something and we'd just be delaying the inevitable. "Maddison you deserve to know, we've scoured every source there's just no cure" he told her and she turned to Sam.

"Is…is he right?" she asked Sam but Sam refused to answer and stood turning away from everyone.

"I mean we could lock you up at night but you'd bust out and some night you will…someone else dies" Dean told her seeing as once again Sam wasn't saying anything. "I'm sorry, I am" he added and he meant it and she nodded sniffling back tears.

"So I guess that's all there is to it then" she said and Sam turned towards us.

"Stop it, don't talk like that" he told her as I frowned and looked at Dean meeting his eyes.

"Sam I don't want to hurt anybody else, I don't wanna hurt you" she argued then picked up Dean's gun standing up and walked over to him with it.

"Put that down" he told her.

"I can't do it myself, I need you to help me"

"Maddison…no" he told her straight.

"Sam, I'm a monster"

"You don't have to be" he argued. "We could find a way alright, I can I'm gonna save you"

"You tried" she cried shaking her head at him and I frowned moving closer to Dean. "I know you tried, this is all there is left…help me Sam" she said and I looked down since Sam shouldn't have to do this…I couldn't if it was Dean. "I want you to do it" she told him and I looked up. "I want it to be you" bitch he wasn't taking your virginity, you can't ask someone to do this.

"I can't" Sam told her.

"I don't want to die" she admitted tears rolling down her face. "I don't but I can't live like this, this is the way you can save me…please I'm asking you to save me" she went on but Sam just shook his head and I looked down at Dean knowing that one of us was going to have to.

Dean stood and walked over to where they were and took the gun from Maddison's hand looking up at his baby brother who was breaking for losing yet another person that he's come to love romantically before Sam walked away past me into the other room and Dean followed him but I stayed feeling like this was something just between the brothers but soon Sam came back out with the gun in hand and looked at me so I nodded and left walking into the other room and saw Dean standing rigidly so I went over and wrapped my arms around his shoulders and he immediately wrapped his around my waist and I felt a tear slip off his cheek and fall onto mine mixing with my own tears before we both flinched holding each other as the gunshot went off.

* * *

**A/N: So this was a heartthrob episode to write and very emotional for Evie, Dean and Sam so i hope it was okay and really got the tears running as i know mine did writing it especially the last part. **

**More positive note, you's finally found out Dean and Evie's baby's gender or if you missed it...IT'S A BOY!**


	39. S2 Ep 18 - Hollywood Babylon

**Evie's POV**

The boys and I were currently in Los Angeles, California after Dean decided we needed to take a couple weeks off from hunting after how our last hunt had gone, mostly for Sammy's benefit since it had been a hard one on him but we all needed the time off so it was a little disappointment when Sam found a case despite the whole 'vacation' thing so now we were sitting on this stupid tour trolley going around a Hollywood film studio.

"First opened in 1927 the lot has been in continuous operation for eight decades" the tour girl said driving the buggy.

"Hey you know this is where they filmed _Creepshow_" I heard Dean say from behind me and turned seeing him leaning into a chubby kid beside him who looked at him like he could care less.

"Now to the right here is Stars Hollow, it's the setting for the television series _Gilmore Girls_ and if were lucky we might even catch one of the shows stars" the tour girl said and Sam had had enough and turned to us.

"Come on" he said jumping off and I looked back at Dean giving him a shrug and we hopped off too following Sam as we tried to find Stage 9 which is where this supposed case which sounded like a haunting was.

"Hey Evie check it out it's Matt Damon" Dean said and I turned but scoffed since it was not Matt Damon.

"Yeah pretty sure that's not Matt Damon" I argued shaking my head at him.

"Not it is" he insisted.

"Well Matt Damon just picked up a broom and started sweeping" Sam argued overhearing us.

"Yeah well he's probably researching a role or something" Dean argued right back making me laugh and shake my head at him.

"Yeah I don't think so lug head" I told him and he looked back at me.

"Lug head?" I shrugged my shoulders smirking at his face.

"Hey this way, I think stage 9's over there" Sam said nodding to the left.

"Come on man, let's keep going this way" Dean insisted enjoying actually just touring the film stages on the whole tourist destination list.

"No come on, we gotta work" Sam argued leading the way and Dean sighed annoyed. "Dude you wanted to come to LA"

"Yeah for vacation" Dean shot back. "I mean swimming pools and movie stars not to work"

"Does this seem like swimming pool weather to you Dean?" Sam asked him pointing out the grey skies and rainy weather which had been pretty constant since we arrived in LA. "I mean it's practically Canadian"

"Sammy has a point there" I added and Dean looked back at me annoyed I wasn't backing him up on this one.

"Yeah…I just figured that after everything that happened with…Maddison, you could use a little R and R" Dean replied looking up at Sam.

"Well maybe I want to work it keeps my mind of things" Sam protested and I sighed since I could understand that, I was coming into the last few months of my pregnancy as I was officially in the third trimester a couple days ago and it had sent my mind into overdrive as I mentally prepared myself for the fact that I was about to be a mother despite the crazy messed up life we were living.

"Okay, okay alright" Dean agreed seemingly understanding that keeping busy was Sam's coping mechanism. "So this crew guy, what did he…he died on set?" Dean asked making me roll my eyes since he seemed to never listen when Sam debriefed us on the case before we even came here today.

"Yeah rumors spreading like wildfire online, they're saying the set's haunted" Sam replied.

"What like _Poltergeist_?" Dean asked and I looked up with a curious look.

"Could be a poltergeist" Sam shrugged mistaking Dean actually talking about the movie _Poltergeist _and not an actual poltergeist.

"No, no, no the movie _Poltergeist_, you know nothing of your cultural heritage, do you?" Dean remarked making me roll my eyes since Sam and I knew real and actual helpful facts. "It was rumored that the set of _Poltergeist_ was cursed, that they used real human bones as props and like at least three of the actors died in it" he explained to us.

"Yeah it might be something like that" I shrugged since if there was truth to that then it's definitely could be a cause.

"Alright so this guy, what's his name?" Dean asked Sam.

"Frank Jaffy"

"Frank Jaffy, he got a death certificate or a coroner's report or anything?" Dean asked us.

"Well no but it's LA you know?" I replied shrugging since I hadn't found any death records online through any of our usual sources. "Might not even be his real name"

"She's right but the girl who found him she said she saw something" Sam added. "A vanishing figure"

"What's the girls name?" Dean asked him and I sighed knowing this is where his attention got piqued.

"Tara Benchley" I replied and he immediately stopped.

"Whoa, whoa Tara Benchley?" he asked a smile on his face as Sam looked at him dumbfounded by his change in tune. "From _Feardotcom_ and _Ghost Ship_, Tara Benchley?" he asked then smiled. "Dude why didn't you say so?"

"Well so now your suddenly onboard?" Sam asked scoffing with a smile on his face and Dean turned to me obviously seeing the look on my face.

"I'm just…I mean I'm a fan of her work" he played it off. "It's very good" he added before walking off to avoid my glare before Sam and I followed him onto the set that was currently set up in studio 9 and we started looking around the room.

"Uh excuse me, green shirt guy?" someone suddenly called out and we looked up seeing him looking at Dean who pointed to himself. "Yeah, yeah you come here" the guy called gesturing him forward so Dean walked over to him. "Can you get me a…smoothie from Craft?" he asked handing Dean some money clearly mistaking him for a stage person.

"You want a what from who?" Dean asked clearly confused and I looked up at Sam rolling my eyes and gestured for him to go over and save Dean.

"You are a PA, this is what you do?" the guy shot back so Sam quickly went over since we didn't need the suspicion and I couldn't given my pregnancy bump would, I was wearing a thick cargo jacket but closer up you'd be able to tell.

"Yeah, yeah he uh…one smoothie coming right up" Sam said then pulled Dean away before he got us in trouble.

"What's a PA?" Dean asked us we turned and walked away from the guy.

"I think they're kind of like slaves" Sam replied and I scoffed.

"They're private assistants, they help the movie stars and the crew, you know to get them stuff" I told them and they both looked at me. "And it's the perfect cover for us poking around so just go with it" I said looking back seeing the smoothie guy looking at us so I gave him a thumbs up. "Dean go get the smoothie, Sam and I will poke around"

"Why do I have to get the smoothie?" Dean argued.

"Because you were asked, now go" I told him and he rolled his eyes looking at Sam before he left.

A few hours later Dean had been on multiple smoothie runs while Sam and I were poking around discreetly as we could especially me since I really needed to avoid drawing too much attention to myself and nobody questioned me being here so I stayed standing in the background just observing the crowd as they were getting ready to shoot another scene.

"Okay why don't we take it from 'come on it'll be fun' and action" the director called out as I turned seeing Dean walking up some scaffolding but turned back to the stage set as Tara began to read out some god awful Latin that almost had me laughing since Latin was almost a second language to me and I took it for granted most of the time but it is a hard language to learn.

"…my god I hate you so much right now" Tara laughed when one of her castmates said something about her stumbling over the words.

"Cut!" they all laughed as I turned seeing Dean on his way towards me and one look I knew he hadn't found any EMF so I followed behind him as he headed over towards the food table right as Sam wandered over as well.

"So?" he asked us.

"No EMF anywhere" Dean told him.

"Great you what do you guys think"

"Well I think being a PA sucks" Dean argued and I rolled my eyes at him. "But the food these people get are you kidding me, look at these things" he picked up a sandwich. "They're like miniature Philly cheesesteak sandwiches their delicious" my mouth watered and I picked one up for myself stuffing it into my mouth surprised at how right he was, these things were so good.

"Maybe later" Sam replied so Dean bit into it himself.

"What did you find out about the dead crew guy?" he asked looking up at Sam through a mouthful of the sandwich and Sam stared at him slightly disgusted by Dean chewing like a cow.

"Uh…Frank Jaffy was just filling in for the day, nobody here knew him or where he lived or anything" Sam replied which meant he hadn't found out anything neither of us had.

"Great so you found as much as we did" I replied shaking my head.

"No not quite-"

"Hey guys" another PA cut Sam off reaching between us and grabbed some of the sandwiches and Dean called out telling them their wonderful making me laugh silently as I grabbed another for myself.

"Listen I did dig up some stuff about stage 9's history" Sam said when the dude was gone.

"Yeah?" Dean asked curious now.

"Yeah four people died messy here over the last 80 years, two suicides and two fatal accidents"

"Any one of those could be a vengeful spirit" Dean nodded.

"Yeah, just got to narrow it down more" Sam agreed but Dean was no longer focused on him or the food and I followed his line of sight and saw Tara instantly turned to glare at him.

"I'll get right on that" Dean quickly said before he headed towards her.

"Relax Evie-"

"Yeah, yeah I know" I quickly said waving Sam's attempts and walked away so that I didn't have to see Dean flirt with his Hollywood crush.

Dean found something while talking to Tara because he came over to us all excitedly and demanded that we left heading towards the nearest county office to get an address for some guy, a guy Dean claims is our victim who apparently is a very famous background actor.

"Gerard St. James?" Dean asked after knocking on the door of the address we'd gotten and some guy answered.

"Yes" the dude replied and now that he was in front of us I saw the resemblance to the photo that had been released.

"Your still alive" Sam smirked at him. "And you're not Frank Jaffy"

"Uh…no"

"You were _Desert Solider Number 4_ in _Metalstorm: The Destruction of Jared-Syn_?" Dean asked him.

"I was" Gerard nodded.

"I knew I recognized you, I am a huge fan" Dean replied with a wide smile on his face. "I mean your turn as tractor crash victim in _Critters 3_?"

"Critters 3" Gerard smiled seemingly appreciative of actually being recognized but Dean's pointless fanboy chatter broke the ice and he let us inside. "Yeah it was the producers, I mean they brought me in for the day to play Frank" he explained handing out some coffee to the boys and brought me over some tea.

"Just to fake your death?" I asked confused.

"Well rumors of a haunted film set, free publicity especially when you're making a horror film" he explained taking a seat on one of the armchairs after handing out the drinks to me and Dean as we sat on the loveseat and Sam had sat down on the other armchair. "I mean it's already all over the internet"

"Yeah we know" Sam replied and Gerard laughed.

"These days it's all about the new media building buzz, they say I'm the new Lonelygirl"

"Who?" Dean asked him and I shook my head since that wasn't the importance here.

"And the ghost Tara saw?" Sam asked him actually getting to what was more important.

"Projected on a screen of diffusion"

"Isn't that kind of cruel, messing with their heads like that?" I asked as this whole thing sounded ridiculous especially all for a publicity stunt.

"Hey I just play the part, I don't write the script" he argued defensively. "Speaking of, I'm playing Willy in a dinner theatre production of _Salesman_ at Costa Mesa all next month" he told us looking at Dean before he grabbed a flyer off the coffee table and held it out towards him. "You get a free pepper steak with the coupon" Dean took it from him.

"Well if your seen in public won't that ruin the hoax?" I asked him.

"Please, Frank and Willy totally different characters" he argued and I refrained from rolling my eyes.

"You know what, thanks very much Mr St. James it was just nagging at us you know but were very glad, you know your alive and well" Sam said putting down his mug so I followed suit just as eager to get out of here, the boys shook his hand.

"Hey you know I wanted to ask you, what was it like working with Richard Moll?" Dean asked clearly not as eager to get out of here, Sam and I both looked up at him shaking our heads with a 'really?' look. "It's…_Metalstorm_ he was Hurok, kind of the cyclops people" he informed us before looking back at Gerard with an expectant look.

"Gentleman's, gentleman" he told him.

"Yeah alright" Dean laughed looking down at the coupon in his hand. "Pepper steak" I rolled my eyes at him before we left.

"Well this sounds like a bust, so where we going?"

"I say we find a hotel spend the night then continue our vacation" Dean smirked and I smiled nodding my head before we both looked up at Sam seeing him shaking his head at us still not on board with our vacation idea clearly but I think we deserved it.

We had to literally drive to three different hotels before we finally found one with vacancies but that was LA for you and as soon as we checked in and got our room key heading up to our room and I collapsed onto one of the beds with a deep relaxed sigh hearing Dean chuckle.

"Guess that's our one" he said to Sam but I barely paid them any attention as I moved up the bed.

It didn't take us long before we settled in for the night just sitting around eating the food Sam went out and got while we watched some pointless TV but was actually getting engrossed in the movie before I turned and saw Sam and Dean passed out making me smile and roll my eyes before I reached for the remote and flipped it off then settled down next to Dean intending on falling asleep but felt his arm come up and wrapped around my waist.

"I thought you were asleep" I said turning into him so we were face to face.

"No just resting my eyes" he replied and I scoffed since he'd totally been asleep since he'd been snoring.

"Dean I've been thinking about what we were talking about…baby names I mean" I started and his eyes opened meeting mine. "I was wrong about wanting my last name…"

"No you weren't, you were right we aren't married"

"I don't care about that and it doesn't change the fact that this baby is ours and I was just being petty because it had never been a thought before that night, our baby is a Winchester because I know he's going to be strong, compassionate no matter what life he decides to lead and I don't want it any other way…I swear" I cupped his cheek. "I don't need a ring or some useless piece of paper for me to know how you feel or how I feel-"

"It does help though, I'd love nothing more than to call you my wife and to hear you call me your husband and I hope one day we can have that but-"

"I know our lives right now are complicated enough" I smiled before moving closer to him pressing my forehead against his chest breathing in his intoxicating scent feeling my whole body relax. "I do love you Dean"

"I love you too Shortstack" he replied and I smiled feeling him press a kiss to the top of my head as he pulled me in as close as we could get.

The next morning we learnt that the hunt was not over as yet another person 'killed' themselves and upon Sam and I looking into it while Dean went to the set to poke around we learnt that it was actually was legit this time which unfortunately meant that this was not over but why it was suddenly real confused the hell out of me and Sam so we were currently walking back onto Stage 9 to meet up with Dean finding him off to the side as they looked to be shooting another scene right as a guy pushed past us nearly knocking into me.

"Walter's a little testy for a PA, huh?" Dean suddenly said and I turned towards him frowning in confusion as he was decked out with a headset in his ear and had changed into a 'Hell Hazers II' t-shirt.

"How's it going in here?" Sam asked him looking around.

"It's going really good, Tara's really stepped up her performance I think it's from all the sense memory stuff she's drawing on-"

"Sense memory?" Sam asked him confused while I just rolled my eyes.

"Yeah" Dean nodded still chewing on a taquito.

"Dean you know when we ask how it's going in here, we're talking about the case right?" I shot at him with an annoyed look on my face. "We don't really work here"

"We thought you hated being a PA?" Sam asked him and Dean looked like he went to argue or dismiss our claim but then he looked down at all the gear he had strapped to his belt and looked up with a smile.

"Well I don't know, it's not so bad I mean I kind of feel like I'm part of the team you know" he replied and I raised my eye in question to that statement. "It's good food too" he added then held out the half of Taquito in his hand towards me. "Taquito, they're wonderful"

"No" I said and he shrugged then ate it himself. "Listen Sam coned his way into the morgue" I told him getting back to the case.

"And?"

"News reports are right, Brad's a doornail no question" Sam informed him.

"Copt that, sorry what?" Dean said making us frown confused as he looked up at us but appeared to have not heard a word Sam said.

"Copy that?" Sam asked him.

"What'd you say?" Dean asked him moving the microphone away from his mouth.

"News reports are right, Brad's a doornail" Sam repeated.

"They're aware" Dean suddenly said cutting him off.

"Who's aware?" Sam asked.

"Sorry what were you saying?" Dean asked him and I rolled my eyes since he was not taking any of this seriously and it was getting on my nerves now.

"He's saying that the newspapers right, Brad's a doornail no question about it" I told him this time.

"I guess it's a good thing that we didn't skip town" Dean replied. "Oh come here, I want you guys to hear something" he added and started leading us. "Copy that, I'm on my way" he added into the mouthpiece and I shook my head at how serious he was taking his cover since it wasn't like him but I didn't say anything as he took us over to the sound guy. "Hey Dave, can you play them that thing you were playing me earlier?" he asked the guy.

"Sure" he guy nodded and handed Sam and I each a pair of headphones that we immediately put over our heads and ears.

_"Doesn't matter, we're not leaving until-" _the scene voices were cut off and went all staticky and muffled, we both looked up at Dean and he raised his eyebrows with a nod so we handed back the headphones then walked away so we could talk without the risk of being overheard.

"EVP" I spoke voicing what we were all thinking.

"From the night of Brad's stage dive" Dean confirmed. "All of a sudden I'm getting electromagnetic readings up the wazoo, for some reason it's a legit haunting now"

"Well who's the ghost Dean, what's it want?" Sam asked him.

"I don't know I think we should look at Brad's death scene" I raised an eye but again just followed Dean wordlessly as he lead us out of the Stage towards the RV's for the cast and crew members before he stopped at one after making sure the coast was clear before he opened the door and we headed inside closing it behind us as Dean headed straight for the TV that was in here and started putting a DVD into the player turning it on confusing me on how the hell he'd gotten the particular scene filmed of Brad's death.

"Hey, where'd you get this DVD?" I asked taking a seat on the coffee table feeling good to actually be off my feet, I might not be at whale stage yet but the extra weight did help slow me down and make me tired quicker.

"They're called dailies, I got it from Cindy she's got this on-and-off thing going with Drew he dubbed me an extra copy" I turned to Dean with a look that read my confusion since he was totally not acting like himself and it was seriously starting to unnerve me but turned back to the TV as the recording started playing as Dean sat next to me on the coffee table and fast forwarded through the footage. "Alright here's where the guy fell through the roof"

"Right" Sam said watching closely.

"Alright here we go" Dean said rewinding it then played it through.

_"They must have super hearing" _I rolled my eyes at the dialogue since this movie really sucked from what I'd seen but when Brad came crashing through the roof of the set my focus was on the surrounding set and when the footage started cutting out I swear I saw a figure.

"Hey wait go back, go back" I instructed Dean and he rewound it again. "Right…right after…yeah right-" he played it again and I waited for the right moment. "Wait" I told him and he quickly paused it. "There" I pointed at the girl in a white dress that I knew wasn't part of the cast.

"It's like three men and a baby, all over again" Dean said and I smirked knowing exactly what he was referring to and a bit that he actually knew that movie. "Selleck, Danson and Guttenberg and I don't know who played the baby"

"What's your point?" Sam asked as Dean trailed off the point.

"There's a scene where people say that the camera caught a ghost on film, apparently in one of the scenes there was this boy that nobody remembers from set, spirit photography" he informed Sam who looked back at the scene and focused on the woman before his eyes widened a little.

"I've seen her before" he stated and I turned confused wondering where but probably in his in depth research he'd done on Stage 9.

We went back inside with Sam retrieving his research from the Impala before meeting up with me and Dean as we sat at one of the tables where Dean had set up something to do with being a PA and seemed damn proud to be doing it so I just shook my head at gave my attention to Sam when he sat down beside me.

"Here, check this out" Sam said picking up one of the papers from the stack in his hand and turned it to Dean but Dean wasn't paying attention and turned to one of the radio's as a voice came over it so I reached over and took the paper from Sam examining it for myself.

"Yeah go for Ozzy" Dean said clearly speaking to whoever was on the other line.

_"You have eyes on Tara?" _I overheard the guy ask.

"No I don't have a 20 on Tara, I think she's 10-100"

_"Copy that, send her my way" _I shook my head looking up seeing Dean smiling, he was having way too much fun.

"Okay copy that" he replied then finally looked at Sam. "Sorry what were you saying?" he asked and we both shook our heads at him.

"Elise Drummond, starlet back in the 30's" I said handing the paper over to him then paused waiting for some crew members to pass.

"Had an affair with the studio exec" Sam started explaining once they were a safe distance that we weren't going to be overheard. "He uses her up, fires her, leaves her destitute so Elise hangs herself from Stage 9's rafters right into a scene they're shooting"

"Just like our man Brad" Dean states connecting the pattern. "So what she's got it out for the studio brass?"

"Possibly" Sam and I both shrugged.

"I mean it's a motive and Brad's death matches hers exactly" Sam added quickly.

"We're digging tonight, arent we?" Dean asked looking up and I frowned at the thought.

So that night we were in a Los Angeles cemetery with the boys each carrying a shovel while I had a bag with the salt, gasoline and matches as that was all Dean had allowed me to even entertain the idea of doing and frankly I was okay with that as I still despised salt and burning bones.

Dean was leading us through the many headstones with some map of the stars gravesites he'd bought with Sam and I following him looking around checking each epitaph since Dean still wasn't entirely focused.

"Hey" Dean called out.

"Yeah?" Sam and I asked turning thinking he'd found it but he was shining his torch up at a huge Humpty Dumpty statue sitting on a headstone and I rolled my eyes at him.

"This map is totally worth the five bucks" he stated through a laugh and I rolled my eyes since we shouldn't have wasted any money on that useless thing because frankly it was morbid and disgusting that people tried making money off selling something that lead you to a grave no matter who the person was celebrity or not graves are meant to be sacred and undisturbed which is one of the reasons I hated salt and burns so much. "Hey we gotta go check out Johnny's Ramones grave when were done here"

"You wanna dig him up too?" Sam asked him while I just made a disgusted face and shook my head at the thought.

"Bite your tongue heathen!" Dean exclaimed and despite trying not to I couldn't help not smile.

"You know what I don't get, is why now?" I asked actually referring to the case. "I mean after 75years Elise Drummond suddenly goes homicidal, you know why this movie?" I asked them.

"Well maybe she's mad they're making a scary ghost flick" Dean replied but I scoffed since the movie wasn't even that scary and frankly sucked.

"Come on is it really that scary?" I argued.

"Here we go" Dean stated light shining down on a tombstone so Sam and I headed over and saw it was our ghosts.

"Alright" Sam agreed.

"Yahtzee" Dean added making me laugh again since he says that nearly every time he finds a grave.

They quickly started digging while I provided light and a lookout in case anyone came our way which was next to none but we could never be too careful especially lately but part of me was just grateful I didn't have to look and think about what we'd find once they hit the casket since it was enough to make me want to throw up before I was pregnant.

They finally started making a dent and hit the lid of the casket so Sam jumped out to get everything ready since they both stated I couldn't handle the gasoline before we came here while Dean continued to dig around it so we could get the lid off before he threw his shovel to the side and I handed him the crowbar which he used to pry the lid open as I turned around so I didn't have to see as they quickly started pouring the salt and gasoline over her then Dean pulled out the matches striking a couple and tossed them in and I felt the fire start but refused to turn around afraid that my stomach would give out.

Dean pulled me to his chest as his knowing this and I smiled up at him as we waited to make sure the fire did it's job then they covered her back over before we headed back to the motel to get some sleep for a job done, however it wasn't done as once again we woke up to the news that there was another killing, this time it was a complete different kind of death…more gruesome.

"Run in with a giant fan, same thing happened to an electrician in '66" Sam told us as we overlooked the active crime scene staring at a white sheet covered in blood and chunks of…I didn't want to think about. "Guy named Billy Beard"

"What the hell dude?" Dean asked.

"I don't know, doesn't seem like Elise this time, it's not her M.O" Sam replied.

"Well we already torched her, so what are we dealing with another ghost?" Dean asked as we turned and started walking out.

"Maybe" Sam shrugged.

"Yeah but these things don't usually tag team" I cut in frowning as we headed outside where the director…I think everyone calls him McG was addressing the crowd that was gathering for his announcement.

"…in light of Jay's accident last night and in cooperation with the authorities we're shutting down production for a few days" he informed and I frowned since they should be shutting down longer than that given two people were dead. "I know, I know…look I'm not going to lie to you, we've had a few setbacks this week" I made a face at that since he was calling two people dying setbacks. "But we all know what Jay and Brad wanted more than anything and that was to see _Hell Hazers II: The Reckoning_ on screens all across America, now we owe it to them to go on and to pull together and make this damn movie, huh?" everyone clapped their agreement including Sam and Dean but they were purely for show. "But not today, go home someone will call you"

With the set basically being empty Sam and I went into the trailer we were in yesterday to watch all the dailies that had been done so far in hopes we found something that told us why the hell this was all happening while Dean tried to find where the electrician was buried.

"Hey" Dean said walking in and headed towards the mini fridge which was stocked with water.

"Hey, so you find out where the electrician's buried?" Sam asked him.

"He wasn't, Billy Beard was cremated" Dean replied.

"Great, now what?" I asked as I frowned turning back to the screen.

"No idea" Dean shrugged sitting down on the couch next to me and Sam. "Any more ghost cameo's on the dailies?"

"Not in the first six hours" Sam deadpanned as we'd been out of minds watching this crap.

"You know, maybe the spirits are trying to shut down the movie because they think it sucks, because I'm mean it kind of does" I stated and Dean smiled down at me sliding his arm around my shoulders as we laid back against the lush couch turning back to the TV as Tara began to read the Latin out again but Sam suddenly rewound it and played it through again so we turned to him curious as he sat upright.

"Listen to the invocation" he told us so I sat up too and listened closer to the words she was saying and my eyes widened realizing what Sam meant.

"That's the real deal" I said and he nodded his head.

"A necromantic summoning ritual"

"What the hell is that doing in a Hollywood movie?" I asked nobody in particular.

The boys went to talk to the script writer and they found out he hadn't written the original script or the invocations and it was Walter, they were able to get copies of the original script which we all read and I was surprised at how dark and twisted it was and frankly would have made a better movie.

"Should've kept Walter's original script, it's actually pretty good" I spoke setting my copy down on the table.

"Yeah and it reads like a how-to manual of conjuration like a textbook on how to summon ghosts and get them to do whatever you want" Sam added.

"Yeah like kill people" Dean pointed out.

"Yep…so let's say somewhere down the line Walter learned some pretty black magic" Sam theorized.

"Yeah and lets say he's pissed at these people for wrecking his movie" Dean added turning to us.

"Motive and means" Sam nodded.

"It's worth checking out" Dean agreed so we went in search of Walter Dixon finally tracking him down in Stage 9 where he was attacking Martin the script writer that had changed his original one but Dean shot Billy Beard as he was dragging Martin towards the spinning fan as Sam quickly turned it off.

"You are one hell of a PA" Martin said looking up at Dean and I scoffed especially at Dean's reply.

"Yeah I know" I held out my hand and helped the man to his feet.

"What are you doing?" Walter asked us cowering away.

"I could ask you the same thing Walter" Sam demanded stalking after him as Walter started towards the scaffolding. "Raising these spirits from the dead, making them murder for you that's playing with fire Walter"

"You don't understand" Walter argued shaking her head.

"You know what your right I don't understand" Sam shot back at him as he ran up to the next level.

"Wait look you put your heart and soul into something, years of hard work…years and then they take it and they crap all over it!" Walter exclaimed pointing down at Martin who shook his head at me and Dean when we turned to him. "And then they want you to smile and say thank you"

"Walter listen it's just a movie, that's it" I spoke up stepping towards him but Dean grabbed my hand keeping me near him.

"Look…I got nothing against you, your not part of this just please, just leave but Martins got to stay"

"Sorry can't do that" Dean argued. "It's not that we like him or anything, it's just a matter of principal"

"Then I'm sorry too" Walter replied then raised the summoning talisman up.

"Walter, Walter don't!" Sam protested but Walter ignored him and began his chant making the set began to shake before three ghosts turned up.

"Sam!" Dean exclaimed pointing his shotgun at them as they slowly approached. "Son of a-" Dean cursed as they continued to stalk towards us before they disappeared but something told me they weren't gone we just couldn't see them and I was proven right when Sam suddenly flew back a few feet away from us so we rushed towards him and Dean and I helped him up. "Come on, come on move!"

We run through the set as lights exploded behind us and the set still shook beneath our feet and Dean fired a few shots blindly behind us as we made it towards the house set and went inside slamming the door behind us as Dean reloaded quickly.

"…'come to the coast, we'll get together, have a few laughs'…" Dean mumbled to himself and I rolled my eyes at him before we all turned and saw a big hole in one side of the house. "Oh man"

"I can't believe these ghosts are real" Martin exclaimed and I just rolled my eyes.

"What makes you say that?" I asked him but he didn't reply, we were all looking around for these things.

"I don't understand, how his Walter controlling them?" Martin asked us.

"Probably that talisman" Sam replied then suddenly pulled out his phone and held it up with the camera on.

"What are you doing?" I asked confused.

"I mean if film cameras pick these suckers then...maybe..." I nodded quickly understanding and pulled out my own to do the same since two eyes were better then one and we both moved our phones around both seeing Billy Beard come right towards Dean.

"Dean right there!" I shouted pointing and Dean didn't hesitate and he shot exactly where I pointed and Billy disappeared.

"Got him" Sam said as we both turned our phones in different directions. "Hey right there!" Sam shouted and pointed so Dean shot then we looked up at saw Walter running towards the roof exit. "Here you get the idea" Sam said handing Martin his phone.

"Yeah" Walter said taking it.

"Alright you hold them off, I'm going after Walter" Sam said then took off out the door after Walter while Martin resumed his job as we both scanned our surroundings for signs of the ghost.

"I cannot believe there's an afterlife" Martin spoke up again.

"Oh there's an afterlife alright but mostly it's a pain in the ass" Dean replied as we furiously looked around.

"There" I called out seeing another one coming directly at me and Dean so he shot but after a few minutes we couldn't spot any so we decided to follow Sam up towards the roof running out.

"…we can't stop them now" we heard Sam say and I looked at the ground and saw the talisman smashed against the ground as Walter looked back at forth between us. "Walter, you brought them back forced them to murder, they're not gonna be very happy with you"

"Yeah, so why not?" Walter asked backing away from us before he suddenly falls to the ground and begins screaming in pain and blood begins to seep through his clothing watching as Martin raises the phone to look but I didn't need to, to know what was happening.

When filming resumed there was a new plot idea that Martin had 'come up' with which was pretty much a play-by-play of exactly what happened last night which was enough to make me roll my eyes the entire time we all watched the actors using a phone and a shotgun to get rid of the pretend ghosts before McG called cut with enthusiasm saying that was definitely in the movie.

"You find out there's an afterlife and this is what you do with it?" Sam asked him while Dean and I shared an eyeroll at the audacity feeling like we should be credited for the idea and definitely paid for it but of course we wouldn't, nobody ever thanks us.

"I needed a little jazz on the page" Martin replied and Sam turned to me and Dean with a look before we left deciding it was time to leave now that it was definitely over with Dean snagging one last Hollywood taquito for the road making me roll my eyes as he bit into it.

"God I love this town" he stated making Sam and I both laugh.


	40. S2 Ep 19 - Folsom Prison Blues

**A/N: Sorry about the lack of updates, I just found it hard to find time to write in the past couple of weeks so I apologise and hope this is okay, please don't hesitate to review, fav or follow if you already haven't.**

**This chapter jumps around between Evie's, Dean's and Sam's POV's. **

* * *

**FOLSOM PRISON BLUES**

* * *

**Evie's POV**

I can't believe we're doing this…or more so the boys were doing this and for the record I didn't agree with this plan of Dean's like at all and I knew Sam felt the same way but neither one of us had been able to convince Dean not to do it.

"This is a really bad plan Dean" I spoke up from the front passenger seat as he parked slightly up the road from the 'Arkansas Museum of Anthropology'.

"It's all we got Shortstack" Dean replied and I sighed looking back at Sam who was in the back and he gave me an equally worried look. "It'll work" he added when I turned back to him. "You remember your part?" I nodded looking down at my lap as my hand instinctively ran over my bump. "Well Sam, let's go" he got out and after Sam and I shared another look he got out and followed Sam out of the car as I slid over to the driver's side. "Be careful okay" Dean warned me leaning in through the window.

"Same goes for you Dean, don't be stupid and the same goes for you Sam" I warned them letting the distaste for this ridiculous and reckless plan of Dean's, all for someone I didn't even know and frankly was more than a little at angry for Dean even suggesting doing this but once Dean's mind was made up there was no changing it, he was the most stubborn man I'd ever met.

"We'll see you soon" I sighed nodding my head as I grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him towards me.

"You better Dean or I swear to-" he cut me off pressing his lips to mine and I melted into it relishing in the feeling of his lips against mine before Sam cleared his throat getting our attention making us pull apart.

"Lie low and wait for our call, okay?" he told me and I nodded my head again before I started the Impala and left them feeling a pit form in my stomach with more distance I put between us and really came to the conclusion that I absolutely, positively hated this stupid plan!.

* * *

**Dean's POV**

Sam and I broke into the museum all without disarming the alarm and got to work pretending to rob the place grabbing some of the most priceless stuff so it would appear natural with Sam continuously voicing that he hated this plan just like Evie but we owed it to Deacon to do this.

As seemingly right on schedule we heard a door shut, I dropped the knife that I'd pulled out of the case and turned sharing a look with Sam, we dropped everything and headed directly towards the sounds finding two po-po's waiting for us.

"Freeze"…"Don't move" they yelled and we turned seeing two more behind us, we turned down the next corridor right into the path of another pair of cops. "Hold it right there, put your hands behind your heads" Sam and I both raised our hands to the back of heads. "Get down on your knees, now!" we lowered ourselves down and they pulled our arms behind our backs and snapped handcuffs over our wrists.

They took us to the local police station and they pulled us in separate directions and took mugshots before we were placed into the interrogation rooms and left us for at least twenty minutes before the door finally opened and I saw two guys walk in and it was about damn time since the quicker we got transferred to the prison the quicker we could get the job done and I'd be back with Evie.

"Well it's about time, I'll have a cheeseburger" I told them looking up as one stepped directly in my sight on the other side of the table. "Extra onions" he turned and shared a look with his partner.

"You think you're funny"

"I think I'm adorable" I responded smirking.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you in person, Dean" he replied as I stared blankly at him. "I'm special Agent Henriksen, this is my partner special Agent Reidy"

"Henriksen…not the Milwaukee Agent Henriksen?"

"Live and in person" he replied and I chuckled but on the inside I knew this changed things and I was silently concerned, he pulled out a file and turned a photograph around showing me a surveillance shot of me at the museum. "Nice shot" he stated tossing the photo down on the table. "You can hang that up in your cell at Supermax"

"Alright maybe we can just forget the cheeseburgers huh"

"Oh yeah keep that game face on, try and cover up how cornered you are" Henriksen replied then turned to his partner. "Read him the charges"

"Well we got mail fraud, credit card fraud, grave desecration-"

"Skip to the good ones" Henriksen told him cutting him off.

"Armed robbery, kidnapping and oh…three counts of first degree murder"

"And after Milwaukee your brother is now a suspect in a murder case himself, I'd say for you two 'screwed to hell' is a major understatement and while your mystery girl wasn't with you on this one you're going to wanna hope that she's deep underground because once we find her she will be right behind you's" I stared strong keeping the cool look on my face refusing to show any reaction to him practically threatening Evie.

"Well where's there's life there's hope" I replied instead.

"See that's what I kept thinking as I was searching for your asses all over hell and gone" he argued leaning his hands on the table. "Your dad taught you well, the way you cover your tracks and after Milwaukee the way you…whoo vanished" he whistled the end part. "Near went nuts trying to find you, ask him?" he moved his eyes over to his partner.

"He near went nuts" he replied deadpanned trying to be amusing I guessed.

"And after all of that, you get tripped up on a motion detector, pretty rookie move" Henriksen continued. "Gotta say I was…surprised" he added right as the door opened again and this time a blond woman walked in.

"Dean Winchester?" she asked when we all turned to her.

"In the flesh" I replied with a smile at her.

"And you are?" Henriksen asked her.

"Mara Daniels, public defender's office" the woman replied holding her hand out for me to shake so I took her hand and after a quick shake she let go. "I've been assigned to you and your brothers case" she added then looked up. "Are you Henriksen?"

"Yeah and we're not quite done here"

"Uh yeah you are" Mara argued "And if you don't mind I would like to meet with my clients privately" she added and I smirked up at Henriksen just for the clear look of annoyance on his face as he looked down at me before they left and Sam was brought in so we could speak with this lawyer about our case. "Unfortunately your arraignment on the breaking-and-entering charge won't be until Tuesday"

"And they'll keep us in the county jail?" I asked her.

"That's right" she nodded.

"Green River County Detention Center?" Sam asked to clarify.

"Yes and considering the charges you're facing no judge in his right mind is going to grant bail" she replied.

"Yeah we figured that" I shrugged.

"Extradition papers have already been filed from five separate states, Missouri and Wisconsin being our biggest concern, the bank robbery and the murder raps"

"Well how long can we stall extradition?" Sam asked her.

"A week, maybe less" she replied and I nodded sharing a look with Sam since that didn't give us a lot of time.

* * *

**Evie's POV**

I was currently sitting in the front seat of the Impala with Sam's computer in my lap hacking into the police station looking into the boy's cases seeing that they'd been processed and were already in the works of being transferred to the prison so I pulled my phone out scrolling through finding the number for Deacon that Dean had put into my phone and texted him, **There in and on their way as we speak, take care of them of them for me – Evelyn**…I looked back down at the screen right as it flagged saying Dean's case file was now sealed by the FBI and my eyes widened when one name flashed up. **-Restricted Clearance-Agent Henriksen-**

"Oh shit" I cursed since that had not been part of the plan and if Dean didn't get out of this one I swear to god I was gonna find a way to kill him myself.

* * *

**Dean's POV**

Sam and I had already been processed, in our orange jumpsuits and been assigned cells but now we were in line to head out into the dining hall but first they were scanning each and every prisoner with a metal detector.

"Well my roommate doesn't say much, how's yours?" I whispered leaning back towards Sam.

"He just keeps staring at me in a way that makes me really uneasy"

"It sounds like you're making new friends"

"Dean, this is without a doubt the dumbest craziest thing we've ever done and that's in a long, storied career of dumb and crazy"

"Calm down, it's all part of the plan" I whispered back and he scoffed.

"Oh really, so Henriksen showing up was a part of the plan?" he asked and I frowned since that hadn't been part of the plan.

"Yeah that guy moves a little faster than I thought" I replied having a gut feeling Evie was going to kick my ass when she finds out the change in risk factor here, knowing her she probably already knew. "Look all we got to do is find this ghost, put the sucker down then grab ourselves a couple of teardrop tattoos" I joked to hide the actual worry I was feeling.

"That's not funny" Sam argued. "What about this escape plan?"

"It's 100-percent sure thing, I wouldn't have gone in if it weren't" I shot back over my shoulder since it was true, I had Evie and the baby to lose if this went wrong. "I mean come on man, this place has all the signs of a haunting, innocent people are dead, four so far"

"Yeah innocent" Sam scoffed.

"You from Texas all of a sudden?" I shot back at him. "Just because these people are in jail doesn't mean they deserve to die, if we don't stop this thing people are gonna continue to die, we do the job wherever it takes us"

"Look Dean just be straight with me alright, your doing this for Deacon"

"Damn right" I nodded.

"Well, you barely even know the guy" he retaliated.

"We know he was in the Corps with Dad, we know he saved Dad's life, we know we owe him"

"But don't you think he's asking a little much?" Sam argued.

"It doesn't matter we may not be saints but we're loyal and we pay our debts" I shot back. "Now that means something to me and it ought to you, look I'm not thrilled about this either but Deacon asked us to hunt this thing down and that's what we're going to do"

We were finally each scanned and were able to get into the cafeteria and grabbed the tray which was piled with chicken and spaghetti which actually wasn't that half bad but as usual Sam didn't appreciate the bland food and was anxiously sniffing at every spoonful.

"You know this chicken isn't half bad"

"Great finish mine" Sam spat throwing his fork down and pushed the tray away. "Alright lets go back over this Dean, spirit suspect number one is Mark Moody right?"

"Yeah psycho-killer extraordinaire, satanism, ritual murder…died in jail" I nodded.

"Are you sure it's him?" Sam asked to clarify.

"Pretty sure" I shrugged.

"Dean considering our circumstances, I'm gonna need a little bit better than 'pretty sure'"

"Really pretty sure" I shrugged again but Sam wasn't impressed. "Moody died of a heart attack, which is exactly what the victims in here are dying of, you know he died in the old cell block which they closed right after he croaked 30 years ago, they just opened that back up that's when the killings started"

"So you think his spirit was released somehow?" I nodded. "What if he was already cremated?"

"I'm guessing there's something in the old block that belongs to him that's keeping him around, whatever it is we gotta find it and you know the rest, I'm done" I stated standing up with Sam following behind me but I heard a thud and turned seeing Sam being the big uncoordinated sasquatch that he was had bumped into another prisoner.

"Watch where your going" the guy warned.

"Yeah I was-"

"He said he was sorry" I snapped walking forward.

"Dean" Sam warned.

"You talking to me" the guy asked. "Are you talking to me?"

"Great another guy who's seen _Taxi Driver_ one too many times, yeah I'm talking to you" I shot back at him. "Trust me let it go" he gave me a look and walked away so I turned to Sam. "See that's how you gotta talk to these guys" I smirked at him. "Instant respect"

"You were saying?" Sam argued nodding behind me and I turned seeing the guys now had roped his friends in with all the other prisoners standing up.

"Oh great" I muttered right in time to dodge a punch before it broke out and I put him in a headlock. "We can end this right now, no harm no foul" I told him but he threw me off and tried another punch but I grabbed his arm and pulled it behind his back and slammed him against a beam but he threw a dick move and stomped on my foot but I came back and kicked his jewels before following up with a kick to the face.

"That's enough!" a guard yelled out. "On your feet Lucas" he added walking over to us but didn't look down at the dude on the ground.

"Yes sir, boss" he stated getting up wiping blood off the side of his mouth as the guard pulled out his baton and used it to lift up my chin.

"What's your name?"

"Winchester"

"Well Winchester, not a good start" he told me. "Solitary…you too Lucas" two other guards grabbed me and Lucas.

"We having fun yet" I shot at Sam before we were lead out and thrown into solitary and it proved to be as boring as hell since there was nothing to do except stare at the wall. "I wish I had a baseball" I stated randomly.

"What?" Lucas called out from the opposite cell across the hallway. "What'd you say?"

"I said, I wish I had a baseball" I repeated moving so I could look out the small slit in the door and I could see him. "You know like Steve McQueen"

"Yeah well I wish I had a bat so I could bash your freaking head in" Lucas spat back.

"Okay" I whispered to myself. "Well so much for bonding in solitary moment" I added moving back to my previous spot and resumed staring at the wall but the light above me suddenly flickered so I looked up noticing that I could now see my breath meaning a temperature drop. "Oh crap" the lights flickered again so I moved back towards the door since all these signs meant one thing and looked out seeing the clock on the wall had stopped. "Lucas listen to me, stay very still" I called out but it was too late and I could hear his screams.

**-A couple hours later –  
Rec Yard**

I was back out in the yard challenging these guys to a couple rounds in friendly poker while Sam had chores and so far I hadn't lost a game meaning I had a healthy pile of smokes stacked up next to me with the latest about to lose as I flipped over the last card Ace of clubs.

"Call"

"Three aces" the guy smirked showing me his cards, a Jack and ace of spades.

"That's a bad beat" I said pretending I'd lost. "That is a bad beat but see I'm full" I called and his smile fell as I showed him my cards, three of clubs and ace of hearts and he slammed his fist down on the table as he stood leaving his smokes behind. "I'm sorry, hey it's a cruel game my friend" I called after him before seeing Sam as he sat in the now vacated seat. "It's like picking low hanging fruit" I goaded as I piled my winnings.

"You don't even smoke" Sam protested shaking his head.

"Are you kidding me, this is the currency of the realm" I told him.

"Look I got a good lead on Moody" he said getting to the reason why we were here.

"Yeah me too" I added thinking about what happened in solitary. "His spirit paid a little visit last night" I told him.

"What?"

"Clock stopped, flickering lights, cold spot, I mean he did everything but yell 'Boo'"

"Well what happened?" he asked.

"He walked right by me, Lucas wasn't so lucky I mean the way he was screaming…the guy was a jerk but he didn't deserve to go like that" I sighed then looked back up at him. "What'd you find out?"

"Yeah, so I think I know where we might find his remains, blood in his old cell"

"Blood, I thought it was a heart attack" I argued.

"It was, after the guards worked him over I mean apparently there was so much blood they had trouble mopping it out" he explained.

"How we gonna get in?" I asked wondering that myself.

"I got a plan" he stated.

"That's the Sammy I know" I smirked nodding at him. "I mean come on your like the Clint Eastwood from _Escape From Alcatraz_"

"The problem is even if we do find something, how are we gonna burn it we don't have any accelerant" he argued.

"It's a good thing I'm like James Garner from _The Great Escape_" I told him grabbing handfuls of the smokes and stood up. "Hey fellas, who's ready to deal?!" I called out to the other inmates and Sam shook his head at me.

* * *

**Evie's POV**

I haven't heard anything on what's happened and I was really starting to freak out, I knew Dean wouldn't contact me in fear his calls might be watched especially now that Henriksen was on their collective asses having moved a lot quicker then we'd anticipated but I'd hoped that Sam might have at least let me know how it was going…I understood the reason they both haven't but I definitely didn't like it because I could do nothing but sit here in this crappy motel that I moved to last night just in case Henriksen had caught wind of me.

The only good news that I have received in the last twenty four hours was Deacon texting me back saying that the boys had arrived safely and were for the most part okay and already at work so that helped ease the constant worry and tension over waiting for this to already be over.

I hadn't tried to look into the police records again since I didn't want to risk putting myself on Henriksen's radar so all I could do was sit and wait for the news of whether or not I was never going to see Dean and Sam ever again and god I hoped it wasn't going to be the case.

* * *

**Dean's POV**

"You sure about this?" I asked Sam after we'd already gone over what I had to do in order to get Sam into the old cell block and burn Moody's mattress and all remaining remains of him.

"Pretty sure" he replied quoting me from earlier and I rolled my eyes as we continued to move down the line getting food dropped onto our trays.

"Well considering the circumstances I'd like a little better than 'pretty sure'"

"Okay really pretty sure" he argued walking away with his full tray.

"I'd like mine Al dente" I told the dude behind the table but he didn't smile and dropped a tong grab full of pasta onto my tray. "Perfect" I deadpanned walking out of the line and towards Lucas' right hand man. "Save room for dessert Tiny" I smirked sitting down across from him. "Hey I wanted to ask you because I couldn't help but notice you are two tons full of fun, just curious is that a thyroid problem or is that some deep-seated, self-esteem issue?" I asked him as he looked on unamused and I swear to god if Sam didn't get in this was all for nothing. "Because you know they're just doughnuts, they're not love" I added and he finally cracked a smile before throwing the first punch hitting me square in the side of the face.

I stood back up and hit him back but it barely seemed to have an effect on him, I tried again with another hit to the other side of his face but again he barely flinched so I went for the gut but he grabbed me and brought my head right against his and I jumped back right as a guard came up behind him and tried breaking the fight up but Tiny just turned his punches onto the guard throwing him against the table and with the fight now on the guards more jumped in but not before I sustained a few more hits from the big guy before they finally pulled us apart, one of the guards pulled me to stand before the same guard as before grabbed my chin forcing me to look at him.

"If we waited any longer, you'd be dead"

"You waited long enough" I shot back and he jammed his baton into my ribs.

"Do yourself a favor, don't talk" he spat leaning down when I hunched over. "Take them both to the infirmary"

* * *

**Sam's POV**

I'd managed to slip into the kitchen with Dean's distraction and grabbed some salt and accelerant before I slipped into the ventilation system and was able to get into the old cell block finding the right cell from Randall's description and kicked the mattress over seeing the dried blood so I pulled the salt and light out of my breast pocket and poured it all onto the mattress before I striked a match and threw it down watching it catch fire

* * *

**Dean's POV**

I rubbed my hand over the cut on my cheek feeling the cut below my eye having a feeling Evelyn was gonna kill me since she had a thing about people punching my face which actually made me laugh since I never thought I'd ever have someone like her care so much and now she was pregnant I felt like I loved her so much as she was giving me something I never knew I wanted and I just hoped I could give her everything she and the baby deserved.

"Hey Tiny" I called out to Tiny who I could see sitting in the cage next to mine silhouetted by the sheet hanging on the bars.

"Yeah?"

"Hey sorry about the things I was saying earlier, I can't really tell you why but I had to get you angry so uh…anyway sorry" I apologized.

"It's okay" he replied surprising me since I expected more threats. "The truth is, I have low-self-esteem issues" he went on and my eyes raised in surprise. "My old man treated me and my brother like crap right up until the day he died"

"How'd he die?" I asked him.

"My brother shot him"

"Okay" I deadpanned not exactly thinking that but before I could say anything else I spotted something on the other side of the room, a pale white ghostly figure and it wasn't Moody. "Oh crap" I stated standing up.

"What is it?" Tiny asked but I didn't reply watching the figure who appeared to be a woman start walking towards us passing through a metal cage wall and benches so I looked for something to use or a way out rattling the cage door but it was locked. "What's going on?" Tiny asked again right as I saw a small jar of salt on my tray and grabbed it right as I looked up and was thrown back by this ghost hitting my back on the wall before I fell to the ground looking up at it now as it moved down pressing and hand on my chest and I felt the pain start spreading through my chest but I popped the lid of the salt and threw it towards this bitch watching her disappear and groaned crossing my arms over my chest but before I could take a breath in I heard tiny start screaming.

"Tiny…Tiny!" I screamed before moving to the cage door. "Guard…Guard!" I yelled but by the time anyone came it was too late and Tiny had fallen silent.

"Wait you're telling me it wasn't Moody?" Sam asked when I'd rejoined him in the yard and told him what had happened.

"Unless he liked going around dressed like a nurse" I argued remembering the look of the spirit. "Poor Tiny man, poor giant Tiny"

"Wait so this is like the ghost of some nurse who worked here or something?" he asked.

"I don't mean, I guess"

"You know Dean at this point, 'I don't know, I guess' isn't really working for me, see uh…I thought we were done I called Deacon, it's happening we're getting out tonight"

"I guess we gotta do some quick research then"

"How, I mean maybe if you haven't noticed we're in jail" he argued and I sighed knowing our chances of getting this done were running on slim and every minute we were in here we were closer to staying in here.

"I know" I spat and he looked up at something.

"I got an idea" he stated and walked over to another inmate. "Hey Randall, we have to ask you was there ever a nurse that died here?" he asked.

"So you wanna know about some nurse?" he asked back. "Why do you wanna know?"

"Well we got our reasons but uh…we'll make it worth your while" I cut in before Sam could say anything and showed him a pack of smokes that were in my pocket from my winnings and he took them. "So this nurse, she would have had white hair, one screwed-up eye, is that ringing any bells?"

"Yeah, yeah I remember her" he nodded.

"You remember her name?"

"No that's still kind of fuzzy" he protested implying he wanted more smoked and Sam scoffed.

"Give it to him" Sam said.

"I earned these" I protested.

"Dean" he shook his head so I turned back to Randall and handed over the second pack.

"Glockner, nurse Glockner" he said taking them stuffing them into his pocket. "Nasty old bitch worked here in the '70s"

"You knew her?" Sam asked him.

"I met her once, I had to get a tetanus shot she damn near jabbed the needle through the other side of my arm, at least I got out of there alive"

"What do you mean?" Sam asked him.

"There were these stories you know I don't know if they were true, cons love to talk but were all liars"

"What kind of stories?" I pressed.

"Guys would go to the infirmary with a cold, next thing you know they're in a body bag a whole rash of heart attacks, young guys, old guys"

"Heart attacks?"

"Yeah so the story was Glockner had it out for cons and she did this Charles Bronson thing with a hypodermic, anyway that was the rumor nobody ever proved anything"

"Whatever happened to Glockner?" I asked him.

"I don't know I finished my bit and left, next time I landed back in here she was gone"

"Okay thanks" Sam nodded at him and we left heading into the cafeteria. "Okay so lets say those stories on Glockner were true"

"It's a thought, you know in life she's a vigilante, in death same thing" I nodded.

"Right but how's she tied in with the old cellblock and if she's going after cons why kill that guard?"

"I did hear in the yard that guard wasn't exactly squeaky clean, so…well maybe she's going after anybody that breaks the law, like me"

"You heard in the yard?" Sam asked and I frowned not seeing how that was relevant.

"Yeah" I nodded and he scoffed.

"Dean does it bother you at all how easily you seem to fit in here?" he asked.

"No not really" I argued shaking my head.

"Alright well listen either way we need more info on Glockner, if she's buried, if so where and we have five hours to get it" Sam replied and I went to argue since I wasn't leaving if this case wasn't done, we owed Deacon that. "No, no don't give me that look, don't give me that 'we gotta see this through' look we are leaving tonight no matter what"

"I just don't wanna let Deacon down that's all I mean we do owe him"

"But we don't owe him our lives Dean and what about Evelyn and your kid, you really want to let them down" he argued and I shot him another look before I stood up. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to go talk with my girlfriend" I stated walking away.

* * *

**Evie's POV**

I'd just returned to the Impala after getting some food since I still had to eat despite the situation so I'd finally left the motel and grabbed some take-away burgers from a diner but just as I was about to start her up and head back to the motel when I heard a phone start ringing and it wasn't mine so I looked around confused before I remembered that Dean kept a stash of phones in the glove compartment so I reached in and grabbed the one that the sound was coming from and flipped it open seeing a blocked number was calling and despite everything that screamed at me not to answer I accepted the call and pressed it to my ear.

"Hello?"

_"Miss me yet?" _the person on the other line said and my whole body relaxed.

"Dean oh my god, what's going on, are you guys okay, did you's do it yet?"

_"Slow down Bonnie, one question at a time" _he cut me off and I breathed out to calm down realizing that he wouldn't have risked calling me if it wasn't important and for the fact he'd called me 'Bonnie' which told me he wasn't sure the line was secured.

"Are you okay?" I asked him.

_"Yeah we're good but it wasn't Moody" _he replied and I frowned confused. _"Look we don't have much time, you need to come in but uh…be discrete we need to talk" _

"Dean-"

_"Can't say any more over the phone, one hour okay and get rid of this phone" _he cut me off and I sighed.

"Okay, okay" I replied then hung up then tossed the phone out of the window and started the Impala making sure I heard the phone shatter as I ran it over and got to work coming up with a disguise compete with a wig and quickly whipped up a new ID to go with it before I made my way to the prison stating I was there to see Dean Winchester and was taken to the glass screen visiting rooms taking a seat waiting for him to be lead in which took no more than five minutes before he was sitting opposite me picking up the phone so I grabbed mine with a smile on my face since although it's only been a few days it's felt like a lifetime already.

"Hi" he smiled so I smiled back.

"Hi"

"Nice hair choice" he complimented and I scoffed rolling my eyes grabbing some of the red hair that was falling down into my face and moved it aside.

"It's a color I'd never ever go again so less chances at being recognized" I shrugged and he laughed nodding his head.

"I was just getting used to the blond" I laughed back since I hadn't changed my hair back from the Philadelphia case, the one we'd worked on with Jo and it had taken us both to get used to it but I just hadn't had the time or money to spend on my hair to go back to my natural brown.

"Well don't worry it's not staying this color, now what's up with that?" I pointed at his cheek which was sporting a nasty bruise and a cut below his left eye.

"Yard fight, it's okay" he shrugged and I rolled my eyes since he couldn't help himself.

"Alright what's up you wouldn't risk asking me here if it wasn't important" I replied getting down to business because we didn't have a lot of time and I had a feeling this visit was already on borrowed time thanks to Deacon because normal circumstances would only allow lawyer visits while prosecution was going through.

"Well we figured it out it wasn't Mark Moody, I was attacked by the spirit and it was a woman" he replied and my eyes furrowed in confusion. "We talked to another inmate in here and got a suspect, her name was Glockner okay, she worked here as a nurse in the '70s you need to find where she was buried, I need you to find out everything you can about her but most importantly how she died and where she's buried" I sighed since that took take a while and they were running out of time in here.

"Dean you do realize your running out of time in here"

"I know which is why I need you to trust me" I sighed and nodded by head looking down since it was harder than I thought seeing him in here and with the knowledge that Henriksen was here I couldn't help feeling that I was going to get used to this. "Hey" he called making me look up and I knew I had tears in my eyes just by the way he was looking at me. "Do this and I'll be out, don't worry okay"

"I can't not worry Dean, seeing you in here it's…it's hard and I know Henriksen is here so if I don't find anything I need to know your not going to be stupid and insist on staying in here because I need you and not in that god awful orange jumpsuit"

"Eve-"

"Promise me" I demanded cutting him off because I could read it all over his face, he was ready to stay in here as long as it took but I wasn't. "Dean promise me please"

"I can't, I owe Deacon-"

"You also owe our unborn child the chance to have their father in his life" I argued almost with a glare replacing my tears. "Your getting out of here Dean because I know I can't be…I can't do this without you" I pressed my palm against the glass and he pressed his against mine on the opposite side of the glass.

"I know, I'm sorry I shouldn't have gotten you involved-"

"Dean stop, I'll do it and your getting out of here" I told him leaving no room for anymore argument from him. "I don't care if I have to break you out but your getting out of here" I added leveling him with a stare down. "I find out where this Glockner's buried as quick as I can but if I can't then you get out, do you hear me?"

"Okay, alright" he nodded right as the guard behind him told him that was time.

"Just be safe please" I told him right as we were cut off and I hung up the phone watching Dean do the same before he met my eyes and offered a small smile before he surprised me by mouthing. 'I love you' at me and usually that would have overjoyed me but I couldn't help feel he was saying that as a 'just in case' way and I hated him for saying it for the first time ever.

I left and quickly headed to the library looking up the prison history and staff records finding it actually pretty well kept up and located the nurse Dean had mentioned and I was able to find her death certificate which told me that she was buried so I scrambled out a message to Deacon telling him I had the information we needed and that he needed to get the boys out ASAP before I wrote out a letter and dropped it off at the prison for Dean knowing Deacon would get it and give it to them because I knew Dean would need to read it himself to leave.

* * *

**Dean's POV**

I walked back out into the outside rec yard approaching Sam right away still reeling from my talk with Evelyn and if I could have called anybody else to find this nurse I would because I was prepared to stay here as long as it takes which is why I just had to tell her I loved her just in case.

"How was Evie?" Sam asked as soon as I reached him.

"As expected, she's working on it for us" I shrugged.

"Well we can't wait around to find out" he argued.

"We could give it another day"

"No, no, no we're leaving tonight and that's it" he protested.

"So we're not going to finish the job, we just gonna let these people die?" I argued.

"Don't give me that, alright this was your stupid plan I went along with it but we're sticking to the plan Dean"

"Okay you leave, I'm gonna stay" I suggested and turned walking away.

"Hey don't turn away from me!" he yelled.

"Screw you" I shot back at him.

"What, screw you?" he demanded grabbing my shoulder, I turned shoving him and he stumbled back into a guard and I was quickly grabbed by the asshole guard that hit me in the fight with tiny holding me back with his baton across my chest.

"Alright hard case, I see the usual methods ain't gonna work with you" he pushed me into the arms of another guard. "You too sweetheart" he added towards Sam and they started leading us into the prison cuffing our hands behind our backs into one of the bathroom blocks. "Take off" he told the other guard. "I wanna handle this alone" the guard nodded and left us alone with this guy and as soon as he was out of the room he walked towards us then suddenly smiled and I realized who he was and scoffed rolling my eyes.

"Deacon you are beating the holy hell out of me man" I told him and he laughed rubbing my shoulder before clapping me on the back, we hadn't ever seen him only heard about him from Dad and he was the one who'd thought it was best we didn't know who he was.

"Sorry Dean, I thought I was going easy on you" he argued with a laugh as we turned to get our handcuffs off and I rubbed my wrists since they'd put them on so bloody tight. "Just trying to make it look real"

"Yeah well mission accomplished"

"So is it over?"

"No, turns out it wasn't Moody" Sam replied shaking his head.

"What?"

"Yeah"

"Then who?" he asked us.

"Uh we think it's some nurse who used to work here but we're shy on all the intel we need" Sam explained.

"Which is why we should stick around until we find it" I suggested.

"You wanna have this fight for real?" Sam protested glaring at me. "We gotta go!"

"I'm just saying-"

"Were leaving Dean otherwise we'll be leaving in shackles for Milwaukee with Henriksen as company and you'll never see Eve or the baby"

"Oh come on-"

"Guys!" Deacon yelled cutting me off before I could argue.

"What?" Sam and I both turned asking and he looked at us before smiling.

"Bonnie Clyde left this for you" he said holding up a letter. "I'm guessing that's some sort of code name to you's" he added as I laughed taking it from him. "Evelyn?" he asked and I nodded my head ripping open the envelope.

"Yeah it's something Henriksen called me and her a while okay, called her Bonnie to my Clyde and I didn't have to guess she'd picked it as some sort of 'in your face' thing"

"You wanna maybe open it, you can praise her for it later" Sam argued.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" I replied pulling out what was inside. "Wow" she'd managed to get a lot in the short time.

"What…well you wanna share with the class Dean?" Sam pressed.

"Glockner died in the old cell block right after Moody bit it, it seems they had a little inmate uprising she got caught in the middle, they dragged her to a solitary cell gave her a severe cerebral edema"

"Someone bashed her head in" Sam nodded. "Say where she's buried?"

"Yep"

"Alright then let's get you the hell out of here" Deacon said walking over to the wall and pulled a maintenance hatch off the wall.

"Don't worry Deacon, we'll get rid of this thing"

"Good cause I want it out of my prison" he replied turning back to us. "Boys…uh I can't thank you enough for this, I know it was asking a lot especially for you Dean since I know you got a baby on the way and uh congrats by the way but you still came through, your daddy raised you right"

"Well we owed you" Sam replied shaking Deacon's hand before a hug and I followed with a handshake and hug of my own.

"I hope to see you again, just not in here okay" Deacon added.

"Yeah we'll do our best" Sam agreed before we moved towards our exit but I stopped when I remembered we had to make this look real.

"Oh…where do you want it?" I asked Deacon.

"What?" he asked confused so I smiled suggestively. "Yeah" he smiled getting it and pointed to his left cheek so I raised my fist and went to hit him but he held up a hand. "Uh…make it look real son" I smiled again before clocking him one hard before Sam and I made our escape.

* * *

**Evie's POV**

Deacon had responded and told me he was getting the boys out tonight so I quickly packed up and checked out of the motel knowing it was best we got as far away from here as soon as we wasted this Glockner corpse and drove to the prison positioning myself in a place where the boys would come out per instructions from Deacon and waited around half an hour before I heard the sound of someone on the stairs and looked behind me sighing in absolute relief and joy when I saw Dean and Sam emerge.

"Oh man are you a sight for sore eyes" I heard Dean say right as I climbed out of the front seat.

"And me?" I smirked watching his face light up and rushed over bringing me into his arms lifting me off my feet as much as he could with my 7-month pregnant stomach between us.

"Better than ever" he replied bringing his lips down against mine but the kiss was short lived as we didn't not have the time for a longer one. "You know I almost wish I could see Henriksen's face" Dean smirked as they both pulled off their prison jackets throwing them in the back seat as we all made the move to get into 'baby'.

"Really, cause I'd be happy if I never saw him again" Sam argued and I nodded my agreeance watching them pull on their own jackets.

"He's right Dean, I mean were not really out of the woods yet you know" I added right as an alarm from inside the prison started so we all quickly scrambled into the Impala and Dean tore down the road getting as far away from the prison as quickly as 'baby' would go. "You guys get my letter?" I asked.

"Yeah, good job by the way" Dean praised and I smirked as he drove to 'Green Valley Cemetery' pulling up and we got out grabbing everything we needed to dig up and burn the body out of the trunk quickly.

"We got to move it, we need to get as far away from here as possible before Henriksen can track us down" I told them as we headed into the cemetery looking for her grave.

"We know which is why I'd also met with that lawyer, threw her a couple clues to hopefully throw him off for a bit give us a chance" Dean replied, Sam and I turned to him surprised that he'd thought to do that.

"That's kind of genius Dean" I praised and he smiled back at me.

"She's right, didn't know you had it in you" Sam added and Dean rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, let's get this done" he retaliated and Sam and I shared a laugh as we finally spotted Glockner's grave and the boys got to work digging while I held up the flashlight so they could see and kept an eye out just in case but looked down when they hit something hard and Sam looked up.

"Got her" I nodded and went over to the duffle bag pulling out the salt and gasoline as they broke open the pine box then handed them to them and they poured the stuff over her before climbing out of the hole as I pulled some matches out and striked one throwing it down shielding my eyes as it caught fire as Dean pulled me to him wrapping his arm around my waist and I leant my head against his shoulder smiling when his other hand dropped to caress my stomach as we watched the fire burn out before kicking dirt over it to put it out and cover our tracks before we started back towards the Impala to get the hell out of dodge.

"Thought we were screwed before…" Sam spoke up.

"Yeah, yeah I know" Dean replied looking back at me. "We gotta go deep this time"

"Deep, Dean?" I scoffed. "We should go to Yemen"

"Oh I'm not sure I'm ready to go that deep" Dean protested and I rolled my eyes with a shake of my head before we climbed into the Impala and put this town in our rearview mirror.


	41. S2 Ep 21 - All Hell Breaks Loose Part 1

**ALL HELL BREAKS LOOSE - PART 1**

* * *

**Evie's POV**

_"…Dean!" I screamed as Sam and I fought to wake Dean after finding him in the warehouse after he ignored both Sam and I telling him not to hunt the Djinn alone. "Dean please!" I cupped his cheek bordering on panic. _

_"Oh god come on" Sam begged beside me as we each helped shake him. "Hey wake up" _

_"Wake up damn it!" I said staring at the blood bag that was attached to a needle directly in his neck and he finally groaned lifting his head ever so slightly. "Thank god, hey…hey" I smiled up at him cupping his cheeks. _

_"Oh Aunty Em, there's no place like home" he said and I couldn't help the small laugh of relief just to hear him talking since we'd thought he was dead when we found him, he still looked deathly pale. _

_"We thought we lost you for a second" I sighed carefully pulling the needle out of his neck. _

_"You's almost did" he replied before grunting in pain as the needle came out of his skin and I dropped it before Sam moved in with the silver knife we had for the Djinn since the only thing that could kill it was a silver knife dipped in lambs blood and he used it to start cutting the ropes that was suspending Dean in the air by his wrists. _

_"Sam!" Dean suddenly yelled eyes looking to the side so Sam and I spun and saw the Djinn so Sam reacted trying to cut at it with the knife while I stayed well enough back since I was nearing the end of my pregnancy and there was no way I would spare against this thing so I pulled out a spare dagger and used it to cut away the rest of the ropes and Dean dropped but was able to stand just barely and moved over to the discarded knife that Sam had dropped fending off the Djinn who now had Sam pinned underneath him but Dean was there and stabbed it through the heart with the knife before it could do whatever it did to Dean to Sam…_

_We were back at the motel after getting another victim that the Djinn had to the hospital and I was sitting next to Dean rubbing his shoulder with my chin pressed against it clinging to his side feeling really clingy while Sam called and checked up on the girl. _

_"Don't you ever do that to me again, when we didn't hear from you I felt so scared next time you listen to us when we tell you to come and get us…Sam at least" I told him and he turned to me. _

_"That was the hospital, the girls been stabilized good chance she's gonna pull through" _

_"That's good" Dean nodded looking back down not meeting either of our eyes. _

_"Yeah…how about you, you alright?" Sam asked him and I looked up since he told us a little about what the Djinn had done to him, it had put him in some kind of dream world where their mom and Jess was still alive but their Dad wasn't, Sam was getting married to Jess but Dean didn't know me because they'd never gone hunting so we'd never met. _

_"Yeah I'm alright" Dean replied. "You should've seen it Sam, our lives…you were such a wussy" he added and Sam chuckled at the last bit. _

_"So we didn't get along then huh?" _

_"No" Dean said and I couldn't imagine it, these two were closer than brothers usually were and I'd always admired that about them having not had any siblings myself. "And I didn't have Evie" Dean added wrapping his arm around my waist and I snuggled in to him. _

_"I thought it was supposed to be this perfect fantasy, the Djinn couldn't come up with idea to have had us meet?" I asked trying to lighten the mood. _

_"It wasn't, it was just a wish" Dean protested. "Yeah I wished for mom to live, if mom never died we never went hunting and you and me just never uh…you know" he added and I nodded. _

_"Yeah" Sam and I both replied. _

_"Well I'm glad we do and we're both glad you dug yourself out Dean" _

_"Most people wouldn't have had the strength, they would have stayed" I added knowing how much having his mom back would have meant to Dean. _

_"Yeah, lucky me" Dean sighed. "I gotta tell you though, Sam had Jess, I checked up on you Evie and you were a nurse-"_

_"A nurse?" I asked shocked since as a kid I'd always thought about becoming a nurse but then I found out about the supernatural and just never pursued that dream and hadn't even thought I'd told Dean about it. "Mom was gonna have grandkids" he added standing up and moved to stand in front of us. _

_"Yeah but Dean it wasn't real" Sam argued with him._

_"I know but I wanted to stay" Dean said and I frowned looking down at the ground. "I wanted to stay so bad, I mean ever since Dad…all I can think about is how much this jobs cost us, we've lost so much, we've…sacrificed so much-"_

_"But people are alive because of you, it's worth it Dean" Sam argued with him while I kept my eyes focused on the ground not sure how I was meant to feel hearing Dean say all that, him saying he'd want to stay in a short temporary world where we didn't even know each other. "It is, it's not fair and you know it hurts like hell but it's worth it and because we do have one good thing coming into our lives and it's because of love" Sam added and when I looked up I saw them both looking at me. _

I shot upright coming out of the memory dream right as the Impala pulled to a stop and I brushed my hand through my hair looking up seeing Dean and Sam both looking back at me in surprise seeing me wake up and I frowned.

"Sorry…I'm okay" I told them looking up seeing Dean's worried look, after the last hunt I'd been having recurring memory flashes of the last hunt we did and it was haunting me.

"You hungry?" Dean asked and I looked out the front windscreen seeing we were stopped at a café in the middle of nowhere.

"Nah I'm good" I replied and he gave me a look before turning to Sam.

"Don't forget the extra onions this time huh?" he said handing Sam some money.

"Dude, Eve and I are the ones who's gonna have to ride in the car with your extra onions" Sam protested but got out of the car when Dean just smiled at him.

"Hey see if they have any pie" Dean quickly added before Sam was out of fully out of the car and he glared through the window before shutting the door and headed towards the café. "Bring me some pie"

"You and your pie, honestly" I laughed rubbing the back of my neck feeling sweat beading down it since it was quite warm.

"Love me some pie" Dean smirked before he turned back to me as I pulled the pillow off the back seat that I kept in here onto my lap. "Was that the same dream?" he asked and I frowned hating that he knew it was the same dream.

"Yeah" I sighed giving him a quick smile in hopes to reassure him that I was okay but we didn't speak about it and haven't for the past three weeks but I wasn't okay with seeing him like that.

It wasn't the first time I'd seen him injured during a hunt but seeing him suspended like that just felt different this time, I'd never been so scared for his life and I had no idea why but I knew it was for selfish reasons because I didn't know what to do without Dean and with my pregnancy fast approaching as I'd moved into my thirty sixth week a few days ago and with that came the terror knowing that it wasn't going to be long before I had a totally innocent life depending on me and I knew I couldn't do that without Dean's help.

My attention was taken from my dark thoughts when the radio started to cut in and out making both Dean and I to look down at it curiously while Dean tapped it but it fell silent so we looked around before our eyes turned to the small café but it was empty…completely empty.

"Stay in the car" Dean told me as he climbed out and I wanted to protest but I stayed put watching as Dean ran inside and the moment I saw him get inside I saw his face and knew whatever he found wasn't good especially as he drew his gun so I found myself stepping out of the car still watching Dean as he moved through the café through the windows as I moved towards the door opening it seeing a dead body hunched over the table that was soaked in his blood before my eyes rose to Dean as he stood near the back door.

"Sam?" he called out but there was no answer and he let the door swing shut.

"Dean?" he turned to me and I expected to see a little anger that I didn't stay in the car but all I saw was deep seeded worry for the fact that Sam was nowhere to be seen and I joined his worry especially as he held up his hand which had traces of sulfur on it which he'd gotten from the door meaning one thing…a demon took Sam, probably the demon. "Sulfur" he moved back towards me grabbing my arm as he moved back out the front door towards the car calling out for Sam but it was no use Sam was gone.

"Dean hey" I called turning him to face me. "He's not here but were gonna find him, we have to call for help…my Dad, were going to find him okay" he nodded his head.

I pulled my phone out of my jacket pocket and called my Dad getting him to meet us shooting him coordinates with a brief reason why we needed him before Dean and I climbed into the Impala and drove to meet up with him with Dean practically calling Sam's phone every five minutes but the call wasn't even going through meaning Sam was somewhere out of service, he'd even called Ash in hopes he could look into finding Sam as well.

When we finally pulled up at the rendezvous point I told Dad to meet us at, we saw my father in his truck already waiting for us on the side of the highway so we got out and he followed suit with a rolled up map in his hand laying it out on the hood of the Impala.

"This is it, all demonic signs and omens over the past month" Dad told us and I frowned not seeing anything but I'm guessing that was the point.

"You're joking, there's nothing there" Dean argued.

"Exactly" Dad said and I sighed nodding my head.

"There has to be something Dad, what about the normal low-level stuff, exorcisms that sort of thing?" I asked him.

"That's what I'm telling ya's, there's nothing it's completely quiet" Dad argued and I frowned since that wasn't normal.

"How are we supposed to look for Sam, do we just close our eyes and point?!" Dean exclaimed so I reached out and touched his arm to calm him down but then my phone started ringing, I pulled it out confused since who in the hell would call me…my first thought was Sam but saw it was the Roadhouse.

"It's Ash" I quickly said answering it. "Ash, what do you got?" I asked putting it on loudspeaker.

_"Okay listen it's a big negatory on Sam" _Ash replied and I sighed looking back at Dean.

"Come on you gotta give us something, were looking at the 3000-mile haystack here" Dean argued.

_"Listen Dean…I did find something" _Ash shot back making us all feel a flicker of hope.

"Well what?" Dean demanded impatient.

_"I can't talk over this line Dean" _

"Come on I don't have time for this" Dean protested so I squeezed his arm again.

_"Make time!" _Ash snapped surprising me, he was never one to lose his temper. _"Okay cause this…what's up, what's going on?" _Ash went on before cutting himself off. _"Not only does this almost definitely help you find your brother, this is…it's huge" _he went on confusing us. _"So get here, now" _he finished before the line went dead meaning he'd hung up.

"I guess were going to the Roadhouse, come on" Dean said and we quickly moved all getting into the Impala with Dad getting into the back seat and Dean sped towards the Roadhouse but the closer we got I knew something was wrong until we finally rolled up and saw that the Roadhouse was nothing but a pile of rubble.

"What the hell?" Dean asked rolling the Impala to a stop.

"Ash!" I jumped out running towards the building but someone grabbed my hand stopping me, I turned and saw it was Dean that was holding my arm. "Let go!"

"Wait" he warned me and I frowned but stopped fighting him and let him take the lead as we walked through what once was the front door looking around at the rubble seeing a few bodies mixed up under all of it and it was enough to make me sick.

"My god" I heard my Dad say.

"You see Ellen?" Dean asked but I shook my head.

"No" Dad replied from behind me. "No Ash either" he added but my eyes fell on something and I knelt down hesitantly touching the wrist watch that was attached to a burnt and blackened arm.

"Ash…damn it!" I pulled my hand away looking up at Dean and my Dad as I stood back up. "It's Ash" I told them and their eyes showed their silent mourning before we walked out of the rubble back towards the Impala.

"This is…" Dad started shaking his head.

"What the hell did Ash know?" Dean cut him off and I frowned. "We got know way of knowing where Ellen is or if she's even alive, we got no clue what Ash was gonna tell us, now how the hell are we gonna find Sam" Dean yelled out in an outburst.

"We'll find him" I insisted refusing to give up but Dean suddenly grimaced holding a hand to his forehead.

"Dean?" Dad asked as I moved towards him as he groaned shaking his head but then grimaced again this time holding his forehead with both his hands on his head.

"Dean!" I exclaimed worried. "What was that?" I asked him.

"I don't know, headache?" he replied making my frown deepen.

"You get headaches like that a lot?" Dad asked him.

"No" Dean groaned out so I rubbed his shoulder making him look at me. "Must be the stress" he added as if to placate me. "Could of swore I saw something" he added making me turn to my Dad and we shared a look.

"What do you mean like a vision, like what Sam gets?" Dad asked him.

"What no!" Dean argued defensively.

"I'm just saying"

"Come on I'm not some psychic" Dean said then bent over holding his head again.

"Dean?" I put my arm against his chest keeping him upright. "Dean!" I yelled as Dad came around and helped me steady him as he pressed his forehead against the roof of the Impala. "Dean hey, you with us?"

"Yeah I think so" he replied lifting his head. "I saw Sam"

"So it was a vision" I replied confused as hell but focused my attention on my boyfriend who was still coming back from the pain resting against the roof.

"Yeah…I don't know how but yeah" he nodded slowly standing upright. "Whew that was about as fun as getting kicked in the jewels" he added making me laugh a little.

"What else did you see?" Dad asked him.

"Uh…there was a bell" Dean replied making my eyes furrow.

"What kind of bell?" I asked him to clarify.

"Um, like a big bell with uh…some kind of engraving on it, I don't know"

"Engraving?" Dad pressed since that might help us pinpoint Sammy's location.

"Yeah" Dean nodded.

"Was it a tree, like an oak tree?" Dad asked him and I turned to him eyes widening a bit as I understood what he was suggesting and where.

"Yeah exactly" Dean replied as Dad and I shared another look. "What, you two know something?" he asked us and we both nodded turning to him.

"I know where Sam is" Dad replied and I nodded.

"It's an old mining town, not far from here"

"Let's go" Dean nodded getting back into the car so Dad and I followed with me getting into the back this time and Dean drove following my Dad's every direction and it took us about two hours before we were forced to stop by a fallen tree blocking the road and a lot of overgrown foliage stopping us from going any further by car.

"It looks like the rest of the ways on foot" Dad said as we climbed out of the car, Dean turned to look at me and I was expecting him to demand I stay in the car again but he didn't say anything and moved to the boot opening it up and started to gather weapons with my Dad grabbing a few.

Dean grabbed his sawn-off shotgun and Dad grabbed a standard one with a torch, I reached in and pulled out my pistol checking the clip seeing it fully stocked and once again Dean turned to me and once again I expected an argument.

"Stay behind me" he told me and I nodded turning to my Dad almost expecting an argument from him but he just nodded before we both followed after Dean who'd already began to walk with Dad taking the lead given he knew the general direction that this place was and it took us around another hour before we first sighted the collapsing buildings finally making it into the heart and saw Sam walking towards us holding his arm against his chest.

"Sam!" Dean called to him.

"Dean!" Sam called back but we saw some guy slowly charging up behind him.

"Sam look out!" Dean and I both yelled but the warning came too late and we watched the guy stab something into Sam's back. "No!" we ran towards them as Sam fell to his knees and the guy that stabbed him took off at a sprint with my Dad racing after him but Dean and I remained falling to our knees besides Sam.

"Sam" I cried as Dean grabbed his shirt keeping him upright. "Sam…Sam" I put my hand over the wound on Sam's back pulling it away seeing my hand soaked with blood and looked up at Dean as he continued to call for Sam but I knew there was no way he was walking away from this, with the position of the wound it was spine related and we were in the middle of nowhere even if we could've gotten him to a hospital. "Hey come here, you're okay champ" Dean continued pulling Sam against him examining the wound for himself. "Hey look at me, its not even that bad" he said but he knew it was a lie I could see it written all over his face. "Its not even that bad alright"

"Dean-" I tried but he didn't even look my way.

"Sammy, Sam!" he yelled as Sam started to fade. "Hey listen to me, we're gonna patch you up okay you'll be good as new" I felt the tears rolling down my cheeks as I watched Dean's heart breaking and I could do nothing…I couldn't think of anything that was going to help him come back from this. "I'm gonna take care of you, I got you it's my job right…watch out for my pain-in-the-ass little brother" the only thing holding Sam up right now was Dean and I didn't have the heart to tell him. "Sam…" he continued to repeat his name and I felt my heart breaking every time he uttered Sam's name because even though we weren't related by blood and I could never know the pain Dean was going through right now Sam was in a small way my brother…and he was dead. "Sammy!" Dean yelled making me jump looking back up at Dean. "No, no, no" he cried once again pulling Sam against him as Sam's eyes were shut and he'd finally realized that Sam was gone so I wrapped my arms around Dean not saying a word as I let him mourn the loss of his brother.


	42. S2 Ep 22 - All Hell Breaks Loose Part 2

**ALL HELL BREAKS LOOSE  
PART TWO**

* * *

**Evie's POV**

We moved Sam getting him out of this place getting my Dad's truck from where we left it before Dean found an abandoned building to hold up in as Dean was insistent not letting me or Dad prepare a pyre and was just staring at Sam laying on the bed where we put him, he hasn't eaten or slept and I could see it wearing him down as well as the loss of his only brother.

"Dean, Evelyn?" I heard my Dad call making me look up from where I was sitting watching Dean watch Sam. "I brought you guys this back" he held up a bucket of chicken but I already knew Dean's answer.

"No thanks I'm fine" I frowned at Dean and stood walking over to where my Dad was and we shared a look and I knew what he was asking so I shook my head signaling that he wasn't ready yet and he frowned looking over at Dean.

"You should eat something, both of you" Dad argued shooting a look at the back of Dean's head before he turned to me with the last part.

"I said I'm fine" Dean demanded finally turning away from Sam for the first time in hours as I picked up some chicken and ate a little just to appease my worry wort father but frowned when Dean picked up the whisky bottle he'd brought in from the car and took a long drink from it and I turned to my Dad again.

"Dean…" Dad began and I shook my head anticipating his next words and knew it was a bad idea. "I hate to bring this up I really do but don't you think maybe it's time…we bury Sam?" I frowned looking down finding my barely there appetite completely gone and I dropped the chicken standing up just feeling like I was gonna need to calm Dean down especially when I saw Dean's glare towards my father.

"No" he spat venomously sitting down.

"Well we could maybe-"

"What torch his corpse…not yet" Dean cut Dad off shaking his head and I sighed going over and rubbed my hand over his shoulder but he shrugged me off and my eyes widened a little at the rejection.

"I want you both to come with me"

"I'm not going anywhere" Dean protested leaning forward.

"Dean please" Dad begged with him.

"Would you cut me some slack?" Dean snapped and I frowned since I knew my Dad wasn't trying to be the bad guy but the more time went by wasn't going to change anything and Sam would…

"I just don't think you should be alone that's all" Dad shot back and I looked up at him, he wasn't alone, I may not know how to help Dean heal from this but he wasn't alone. "I gotta admit I could use your help" Dad added and Dean scoffed. "Something big is going down, end-of-the-word big!"

"Well then let it end!" Dean yelled at the top of his lungs.

"You don't mean that" Dad argued but I frowned just knowing how un-true that was, Sam was all Dean had left and I wasn't naïve to think I was enough.

"You don't think so?" Dean asked him standing up letting the chair scrape back against the floor with how fast he stood. "Huh…you don't think I've given enough, you don't think I've paid enough?" Dean asked him and I saw the look on my Dad's face. "I'm done with it…all of it" I turned to Dean reaching out to touch his hand but thought better off it and dropped my hand back to my side. "If you knew what's good for you, you'd turn around get the hell out of here" he added then turned to me. "Go with him"

"Dean-" I tried taking a step towards him.

"Go!" he yelled shoving me and I fell back into my father's arms and we both looked up, me shocked and my father angry and Dean's eyes softened just a little as he looked at me realizing what he just did. "I'm sorry" he said and stood upright and moved towards him. "I'm sorry" he repeated almost to himself and he turned away from us. "Please just go"

"Dean I'm not leaving you-"

"Evelyn just leave" he told me and my frown deepened as he used my full name.

"You know where we'll be" Dad said grabbing my arm and tried pulling me back but I planted my feet looking at Dean but he refused to meet my eyes and I felt that he needed the time alone to finally say goodbye so I sighed nodding my head as I walked up to him putting my arms around his neck hugging him and it took a second before his arms wrapped around my waist.

"Be safe" he warned me and I frowned not liking the way he said that but I stepped back nodding my head then left with my Dad getting into his truck and we went back home, the entire drive silent since neither of us had anything to say.

The moment we got to Sioux Falls I climbed out of my Dad's truck looking up at the house for once feeling wrong to me being back here especially under these circumstances, I rubbed my stomach feeling the baby kick restlessly making me frown as I grabbed my bag heading up the steps inside seeing books all over the den especially around the desk.

"You ruined my filing system?" I asked turning back to my Dad after seeing the shelves in chaos once again.

"Sweetheart I couldn't find anything with that so called filing system, you know I'm-"

"Old school?" I supplied with a smile when he shot me a glare.

"Easy on the 'old' kid" he shot back and my smile widened but it quickly fell once I was reminded and sighed instantly going back into mourning.

"I'm gonna go upstairs, clean up then probably try and sleep" I told him and he nodded so I headed upstairs and did exactly what I said I put but as I laid down I knew sleep wouldn't come easily as I laid in my bed which felt way too big without Dean so I settled for rubbing my stomach instead trying to settle his incessant kicks, I always found it weird how active he got when Dean wasn't near.

* * *

**Dean's POV**

"You know when we were little and you couldn't be have been more than 5…you just started asking questions" I don't know why I was saying all this. "…'How come we didn't have a mom?'…'Why do we always have to move around?'…'Where'd Dad go?'…I mean he'd take off for days at a time, I remember I begged you 'quit asking Sammy'…'man you don't want to know' I just wanted you to be a kid just for a little while longer, I always tried to protect you, keep you safe, Dad didn't even have to tell me it was just always my responsibility you know it's like I had one job, I had one job and I screwed it up" I choked leaning forward in my feet. "I blew it and for that I'm sorry" I felt a tear slip out and more followed it so I wiped my cheeks. "I guess that's what I do, I let down the people I love"

"I let Dad down and I guess I'm just supposed to let you down too so its only a matter of time before I let Evie and the baby down too right" I sent Evie away because I didn't want her to see this, I knew I was breaking and she was the last person I wanted to see me like this. "How can I, am I supposed to live with that, what am I supposed to do?" I asked just wishing someone would give me the answer but I knew no one was going to, I stood up trying to keep my quivering lip calm. "Sammy what am I supposed to do" I begged him. "What am I supposed to do?!" I yelled kicking out at the bed.

I knew of something, I knew I went against everything and I was risking losing everything but my brother was everything to me and he deserved to live, all this was my fault and this was the only way I can make up for that, I ran out to the Impala jumping in and tore down the gravel road finding the nearest crossroads parking and quickly scrambled together a summoning box walking to the center and buried it before standing back and looked around me waiting for this demon to show it's ugly face.

"Oh come on already" I begged. "Show your face you bitch!"

"Oh easy sugar, you'll wake the neighbors" I turned and saw a woman standing behind me in a tight fitting black mini dress and when I turned her eyes turned blood red. "Dean" she smiled. "It is so, so good to see you, I mean it it…look at you gone and got your family killed…well almost everyone you still have Evelyn and the thing growing in her womb but there not enough, you feel alone in the world…it's too sweet" she walked towards me. "Excuse me, you're gonna have to give me a moment sometimes you gotta stop and smell the roses"

"I should send you straight back to hell" I told it.

"Oh you should but you won't" she moved behind me out of sight. "And I know why"

"Oh yeah?" I asked spinning to face her again.

"Yeah" she agreed smiling. "Following in daddy's footsteps you wanna make a deal" I frowned staring at her with a hard glare. "Little Sammy back from the dead and let me guess your offering up your own soul?"

"There are a hundred other demons who'd love to get their hands on it and it's all yours, all you gotta do is bring Sam back and give me 10 years, ten years and then you come for me"

"You must be joking" she retaliated.

"That's the same deal you give everybody else" I argued.

"Your not everybody else" she argued right back walking towards me. "Why would I wanna give you anything, keep your gutter soul its too tarnished anyway" she added whispering in my ear.

"Nine years" I countered.

"No"

"Eight"

"You keep going, I'll keep saying no" she argued stepping away again.

"Okay five years" I replied and that was as long as I was going. "Five years and then my bill comes due, that's my last offer five years or no deal" she moved forward and leaned up hovering her lips over mine making me think she was going to take the deal.

"Then no deal" she whispered barely a hairs breath between our lips.

"Fine" I spat.

"Fine" she spat back stepping back and made a move to leave. "Make sure you bury Sam before he starts stinking up the joint" I fought back the emotions.

"Wait" I called stopping her.

"It's a fire sale and everything must go" I heard her say as she turned back around.

"What do I have to do?" I asked desperately, I needed Sam.

"First of all quit groveling, needy guys are such a turn-off" she replied walking back towards me. "Look…look I shouldn't be doing this, I could get in a lot of trouble but what can I say I got a blind spot for you Dean, you like a puppy you're just too fun to play with" she added then sighed. "I'll do it" she said and it felt like a huge weight lifted off my chest.

"You'll bring him back?" I asked her making sure the terms were understood.

"I will" she nodded. "And because I'm just such a saint I'll give you one year and one year only" the weight came crashing back as I thought about Evelyn and the baby…that wasn't enough time. "But here's the thing, if you try and welsh or weasel your way out then the deal is off, Sam drops dead he's back to rotten meat in no time" she added and I frowned weighing up my options…Sam back and one year with Evelyn and our son or a lifetime mourning my brother. "So, it's a better deal than your Dad ever got…what do you say?" I knew I couldn't say it out loud so I grabbed the back of her neck and slammed my lips against hers sealing the deal.

* * *

**Evie's POV**

When I woke looking towards the clock as was surprised that I'd slept nearly four hours but I guessed the exhaustion just caught up to me so I sat up on my bed and reached over to my nightstand and grabbed my phone and called Dean but it went straight to voicemail making me sigh deeply as I contemplated leaving him one or what I'd even say.

"Dean I…uh…I…" I hung up hitting the phone against my forehead. "Come back to me" I said wishing I'd been able to say that to Dean but knew he would when he was ready so I stood up and walked towards the stairs right as I heard someone knock on the door and I hoped it was Dean so I moved faster seeing my Dad at the door and he opened it just as I reached the bottom step and my eyes widened when I saw Sam standing directly next to Dean.

"Hey Bobby" Dean said almost sheepishly and I looked at him with tears threatening to come out of my eyes but I pushed that back feeling anger rising instead.

"Hey Bobby" Sam added.

"Sam, it's good to see you up and around" Dad said right as I stepped up beside him.

"Yeah" he nodded then turned to me. "Thanks for patching me up Evie" he added clapping me on the shoulder.

"Don't mention it" I replied watching him pass us before I turned back to Dean as he too passed us then Dad and I shared a look since Sam was dead which could only mean Dean has done something stupid and Dean stopped seeing our looks.

"Well Sam's better and were back in it now so…what do you's know?" he had the nerve to ask us as we moved into the den not missing Sam's look seeing this exchange between us and Dean.

"Well I found something but…I'm not sure what the hell it means" Dad replied as I took a seat on the battered up old couch.

"What is it?" Sam asked him.

"Demonic omens" Dad replied and I frowned looking up. "Like a frigging tidal wave, cattle deaths, lightning storms they've skyrocketed from out of nowhere…here" he moved to the map laying it out on the desk so I stood to see better as he pointed at Wyoming. "Except for one place, southern Wyoming"

"Wyoming?" Dean asked and I looked up.

"Yeah that one areas totally clean, spotless" Dad argued. "It's almost as if-" he trailed off.

"What?" I pressed him.

"The demons are surrounding it" Dad replied and I frowned since that didn't sound good at all.

"But you don't know why?" Dean asked him.

"No and by this point my eyes are swimming" Dad shook his head then looked up at Sam. "Sam would you take a look at it, maybe you can catch something I can't" Dad asked.

"Yeah sure" Sam nodded so Dean turned to Dean again.

"Come on Dean, I got some more books in the truck help me lug them in" Dad told him and they walked out with me watching them go before I turned to Sam who was looking down at the map but when he felt me watching he looked up.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing, I'm just glad to see you up that's all" I smiled touching his arm. "You want a beer?"

"Yeah sure" he nodded so I moved towards the kitchen looking out the window seeing my Dad and Dean out in the yard, I looked over at Sam before I slipped out the front door and crept over towards where they stood leaning down against the cars so I wasn't seen but could listen.

"…how long did they give you?" I heard Dad ask him and frowned with a little apprehension since that pretty much confirmed what I'd been thinking and it forced a tear down my cheek.

"Bobby" Dean replied and I knew he was trying to put off the answer.

"How long?!" Dad yelled not letting him bypass the question.

"One year" Dean replied and my hand shot to my mouth to stop the gasp but felt more tears roll down my cheeks before they dropped to my stomach…he was going to die, he'd sold his soul for Sam.

"Damn it Dean" my Dad said.

"Which is why we gotta find this yellow-eyed son of a bitch?" Dean replied and my sadness was replaced with anger since how dare he promised always be here for me that we'd gotten our second chance after what his Dad did for him but he just gave it all up again. "That's why I'm gonna kill him myself, I mean I got nothing to lose now right?" Dean added and I'd had enough I stood up and saw them both turn to me shock evident on their faces as I moved towards Dean and shoved him back making him stubble in more shock then the force I'd put into it. "Eve-" I didn't let him say anything and punched him square in the jaw before my arms were pulled back and I turned seeing my Dad had grabbed my arms.

"I should let her throttle you!" Dad yelled towards Dean as I shook him off then turned walking away from them to calm down.

"What and send me downstairs ahead of schedule?" Dean shot back and I frowned clenching my fists again biting back the tears that were cascading down my face.

"What is it with you Winchester's huh, you, your dad you're both just itching to throw yourselves down the pit"

"That's my point, Dad brought me back Bobby I'm not even supposed to be here at least this way something good can come out of it you know like my life can mean something" Dean replied and I spun back to him.

"What and it didn't before?!" I yelled at him. "You have that low an opinion on yourself, that you gave up on yourself…what about me, this baby huh we're supposed to go on without you?!" I grabbed the lapels of his jacket.

"I couldn't let him die Evie" he replied actually having the gall to appear saddened. "I couldn't, he's my brother" he added shaking his head so I let go pushing him away from me again.

"How is your brother gonna feel when he knows you're going to hell?" Dad asked him seeing as I walked away to calm myself down again. "How'd you feel when you knew your dad went for you?"

"You's can't tell him" Dean replied and I spun back glaring at him. "You take a shot at me whatever you gotta do but please don't tell him" he begged us and I saw my Dad eyes watering as he moved his hand to Dean's cheek but before he had the chance to say something we heard a noise coming from the yard like someone walking through and it wasn't coming from the direction house was so we all turned towards it, Dean went to try and grab my hand but I pulled it out of his way moving over to my father as we knelt beside a wrecked car watching as a shadow passed nearby and when it got close enough Dean and my Dad jumped out but were all surprised when we saw Ellen standing in front of us.

"Ellen?" I asked shocked since we thought she was dead. "Ellen, oh god!" I pulled her into a hug because I never thought I'd ever see her again.

We moved inside the house and Dad immediately went to our holy water stash and poured some into a shot glass and slid it over to Ellen who stared at it impassively not liking that we were testing her but we couldn't be too careful especially as of right now.

"Bobby is this really necessary?" she asked holding it up.

"Just a belt of holy water, shouldn't hurt" Dad shrugged looking at her and Ellen looked right at him as she shot it back and nothing happened.

"Whisky now, if you don't mind" she asked sliding the glass back to my Dad and I sighed wishing I could have one of those, I definitely needed it.

"Ellen what happened, how'd you get out?" Dean asked her talking about the Roadhouse.

"I wasn't supposed to, I was supposed to be in there with everybody else but we ran out of pretzels of all things" she replied scoffing as Dad poured her a whisky and slid it to her. "Was just dumb luck" she added before throwing the shot back. "Anyway that's when Ash called panic in his voice, he told me to look in the safe then the call cut out by the time I got back the flames we're sky-high" I reached out putting my hand on hers and she put her other over mine squeezing it appreciative. "Everybody was dead, I couldn't have been gone more than 15 minutes"

"Sorry Ellen" Sam said sympathetic as usual.

"Lot of good people died in there and I got to live, lucky me" I frowned knowing survivors guilt anywhere.

"Ellen you mentioned a safe?" Dad asked her.

"A hidden safe we keep in the basement" she nodded.

"Demons get what was in it?"

"No" she replied shaking her then reached into her jacket and pulled a map out of her pocket opening it up and laid it out.

"Wyoming?!" Dean asked looking down at it and I stood to see better seeing five 'X's marked out in Wyoming. "What does that mean?" he asked looking up at Ellen as he ran his fingers over the marks but none of us knew so Dad and I moved to the books and what we found was surprising to say the least.

"I don't believe it" Dad said walking over to the desk dropping the book down on it.

"What you got something?" Sam asked walking over to him but I remained where I was not wanting to be anywhere near Dean right now since I was still furious with him and didn't trust myself not to do something I'd regret.

"A lot more than that" Dad replied as Ellen went over to but looked over towards me with a curious look and I knew I was acting strange. "Each of these 'X's is an abandoned frontier church, all mid-19th century and all of them built by Samuel Colt" I frowned moving over but to the other side of the table from Dean.

"Samuel Colt, the demon-killing gun making Samuel Colt?" Dean asked as if it need clarification.

"Yep and there's more, he built private railway lines connecting church to church that just happen to lay out like this" Dad agreed then joined up the 'X's into the exact shape of a pentagram and my hand instinctively rose to touch the charm around my neck.

"Tell me that's not what I think it is?" Dean asked and I rolled my eyes.

"It's a Devils trap" I said since that was damn near obvious and he looked up at me seemingly surprised I'd even replied to him.

"A hundred-square-mile Devils trap" Sam added and I nodded and I had to hand it to this Samuel Colt gun, he was a frigging genius.

"That's brilliant, iron lines demons can't cross" Dean nodded.

"I never heard of something that massive" Ellen added.

"No one has" Dad replied shaking his head.

"After all these years, none of the lines are broken, I mean it still works?" Dean asked looking up at him.

"Definitely" Sam replied making us all look towards him.

"How do you know?" Dean asked.

"All those omens Bobby found, I mean the demons they must be circling it and they can't get in"

"Yeah well there trying" I added standing up straight crossing my arms over my chest slyly rubbing my hand against my stomach since he was practically active right now and was kicking directly into my ribs.

"Why what's inside?" Ellen asked.

"That's what I've been looking for and uh…there's nothing except an old cowboy cemetery right in the middle" Dean replied pointing to the middle of the pentagram.

"Why, what's so important about a cemetery, what's Colt trying to protect?" Sam asked looking up at Dean.

"Well unless…" Dean trailed off.

"Unless what?" Dad pressed him.

"What if Colt wasn't trying to keep demons out, what if he was trying to keep something in?" Dean finished and I frowned since I didn't know whether to feel better about that or worse.

"That's a comforting thought" Ellen said and I smiled.

"Yeah you think" I added.

"Could they do it Bobby, could they get inside?" Sam asked looking up at my Dad but he shook his head.

"This things so powerful you'd practically need an A-bomb to destroy it, no way a full-blooded demon gets across"

"No but I know who could" Sam replied and I frowned.

"I guess we gotta get a move on" I spoke up and every single one of them looked up at me. "What?" I asked looking around the table.

"You're not coming" Dean was the first to speak and stood up.

"Excuse me" I said leveling a glare with him. "There is no way I'm staying here and right now I don't even want to look at you so I'll be going with my Dad thanks" I walked out without letting him say anything else heading up to my room to pack a few things quickly so that I didn't risk them all conspiring and leaving without me but I heard a knock on my door and I rolled my eyes. "Dean just go away-"

"It's Ellen" I turned going over and opened the door letting her in. "What's up sweetie?" she asked and I frowned at her.

"Nothing's wrong, I just hate other people making decisions for me especially about something like this, I can't just sit here while you all are out there risking your lives"

"Evelyn you are pregnant and we all just don't want you to get hurt"

"I know that, you think I don't know that but I just…I can't stay back" I argued then picked up my bag along with my gun that was sitting beside it. "And nobody is going to stop me" I moved past her out the door.

"What's going on with you and Dean?" she asked stopping me.

"It's complicated" I spat then continued on heading down the stairs seeing my Dad, Dean and Sam all at the base of the stairs and I saw all their expressions sink meaning Ellen was supposed to talk me out of this. "Let's go" I told them heading out the door and got into my Dad's truck watching as they came out sharing a few more words between them before Sam, Dean and Ellen went over to the Impala getting in and Dad came over getting into the drivers seat.

"You sure you don't want to ride with them?" Dad asked but I shook my head hearing his sigh before he started the truck and started the long drive to Wyoming. "Evelyn-"

"Dad don't, I really don't need a father pep talk right now" I sighed keeping my eyes locked on the side window watching the world fly by doing everything I could to avoid looking at the Impala in front of us so I could stop thinking about everything.

"Sorry babycakes but I think you need to really think about all this before we go into this fight-"

"What is there to think about Dad because thinking about any of this won't change the fact that the man that I love sold his soul and is going to hell, because if I think about it then I'll be forced to admit to myself that everything I always knew just got proven true…Dean will always chose Sam and my child will never get the chance to even know his father" he looked over at me. "I never should have gotten involved with him, I never should have fallen in love…I'm a hunter and we never get happy endings"

"Evie…" he trailed off so I looked back out the side window. "I'm sorry babycakes" I frowned turning to him.

"Why?"

"I never wanted this life for you"

"Dad its not your fault, you did the best you could after mom died and I could never blame you it was my decision to fall in love with Dean knowing that I would always come in second place and now that I have this baby, I know what I have to do" he turned to me once again.

"What does that mean?" he asked but I refused to answer turning away once again signaling the end to this conversation and he respected that as the rest of the way to Wyoming it was silent.

We made it to this cowboy graveyard after a grueling 13 hour drive and I slept on and off for most of it as well as ignoring everyone when we stopped for fuel and to eat when necessary but never missed the looks Dean kept sending me whenever we were stopped but I avoided his eyes.

We all pulled up and all got out grabbing weapons as I spent the majority ignoring the looks everyone was giving me as I strapped a hostler to my upper thigh and grabbed a gun out of the trunk of the Impala since that was where all my weapons were, I checked that the clip was full before I slipped it into the holster then finally looked up waiting for one of them to make the call.

"Alright let's go" Dean was the one to speak up and I nodded looking over at my Dad who nodded before we all shared looks before we headed into the graveyard generally surprised when we didn't spot anyone so we hid behind gravestones to wait since it was only a matter of time before this soldier guy showed up.

I was next to my Dad sharing looks every so often as well with the others as we were all spread out and I'd even caught Dean's eyes a few times before one of us tore our eyes off each other, I could feel the distance between us in our stares but for the first time in our relationship I wasn't going to be the one to just let this go and I could tell he knew that.

I was brought out of my thoughts when we all heard footsteps, I stood straighter hugging behind the headstone I was behind and pulled my gun from the holster breathing slowly preparing myself as the footsteps got closer and we finally saw the same dude that stabbed Sam approaching a mausoleum and Sam was the first to break from his hiding position.

"Howdy Jake" I turned to Dean, Ellen and my Dad sharing looks before we revealed our positions as well all pointing our guns at him and his eyes moved around seeing he was severely outnumbered.

"Oh you…you were dead, I killed you" Jake said staring at Sam dumbfounded and in shock.

"Yeah…well next time finish the job" Sam argued and I frowned looking down shaking my head since he had finished the job.

"I did" Jake insisted. "I cut clean through your spinal cord man" I saw Sam's eyes move to look at Dean. "You can't be alive, you can't be"

"Okay just take it real easy there son" Dad cut in.

"And if I don't?" Jake shot back.

"Wait and see!" Sam yelled pointing his gun more forcefully.

"What you a tough guy all of a sudden, what are you going to do kill me?" Jake goaded him.

"It's a thought" Sam spat making me frown looking over at him out of the corner of my eyes.

"You had your chance, you couldn't"

"I won't make that mistake twice" Sam replied shaking his head and Jake laughed.

"What are you smiling about you little bitch?" Dean finally spoke up and Jake's eyes moved towards me and Ellen.

"Hey ladies, do me a favor put those guns to your heads" Jake said and I smirked since that shit doesn't work on me but it was aimed at Ellen and we all stopped turning to her as she raised her gun to her head as Jake smiled maniacally along with a short curious look at me but our guns never left him. "You see that Ava girl was right" I frowned wondering how the hell Ava fit into this, we assumed she was dead. "Once you give into it there's all sorts of new jedi mind tricks you can learn"

"Let her go" Sam exclaimed.

"Shoot him" Ellen groaned still with the barrel of her gun pressed to her head.

"You'll be mopping up skull matter before you get a shot off" Jake argued and I took a step forward thrusting my gun more at the threat since Ellen was like a mother to me and Jake turned seeing it. "Everybody put your guns down…except you sweetheart" I glared at him and watched my Dad lower his gun but I turned to Dean seeing him hesitate before he too lowered the gun so I sighed and followed and Sam moved too holding up his hands in surrender since we had no choice. "Okay, thank you"

"Eat us" I shot at him and he turned to me with a smile while Dean practically scolded me with his eyes for speaking and drawing this maniacs attention to me.

But Jake suddenly moved to the mausoleum pulling the colt out and put it into a lock type mechanism in the door right as Bobby and Dean moved to Ellen grabbing the gun off her and I flinched hearing it go off but she was okay and my attention turned to Sam watching him raise his gun and fired it four times before I watched Jake fall to the ground with bull holes in his back and turned to Sam surprised that he'd actually shot him and the dark look that seemed to come over him as he moved to stand over Jake.

"Please….no" Jake begged choking on his own blood. "Please-" Sam shot and I flinched once again watching Sam in shock especially as he continued to shoot as we moved towards past him as our attention turned from Sam to the doors hearing a clanging sound and saw the mechanism was spinning before it stopped and we heard a click.

"Oh no" Dad said making me turn confused.

"Dad what is it?" I asked him.

"It's hell" Dad replied as Dean removed the colt from the lock. "Take cover now!" he exclaimed and I felt someone grab my hand as we all ran for cover behind the tombstones and turned seeing Dean had been the one to grab my hand but the doors suddenly burst open and a chaos of black smoke rose all around us.

"What the hell just happened?" Dean yelled over the noise of souls escaping from hell.

"That's a Devil's Gate, a door to hell!" Ellen yelled back as I covered my ears. "Come on, we gotta shut that gate!" she added but I stayed put fear locking me in my place barely seeing Dad, Ellen and Sam all move to the crypt to shut the doors.

"If the Demon gave this to Jake…then maybe…" I looked up at Dean curious as he said this but then I saw the figure behind him.

"Dean!" I exclaimed as he spun and pointed the colt at the yellow-eyed demon but the gun flew out of his hand before he was able to shoot straight into the hand of the Demon.

"Boys shouldn't play with Daddy's guns" the demon said before Dean was suddenly thrown off his feet into the air.

"Dean!" I screamed following him with my eyes watching as he was slammed into a tombstone going down hard and I could see a cut on his head but turned my attention to the demon who was now directly in front of me and started scooting back as it smirked at me before turning and started stalking towards Dean.

"Dean!" I overheard Sam yell and looked over seeing him abandon the Devil's Gate leaving Dad and Ellen and ran over to help Dean so I sighed praying they'd be okay as I stood and finally got my feet to move and ran up to the Gate throwing my back against it next to Ellen helping her push it.

"Evelyn get out of here!" Dad yelled.

"Not a chance!" I yelled back then groaned using every bit of strength I had to shut this damn door all while watching in horror as the demon had Dean held against the headstone talking with him feeling the tears rolling down my cheeks. "Dean" I whispered hopelessly.

"Push!" Ellen yelled and I frowned furiously pushing my back against the door still keeping my eyes locked on Dean as the demon backed up standing upright again before raising the colt pointing it straight at Dean.

"Dean!" I screamed and abandoned the door running over seeing the demon turn its eyes to me and I was suddenly pushed over backwards landing hard screaming as pain shot up my back and sides as I rolled curling into a ball looking back over thinking I was about to see Dean shot but my eyes widened seeing a ghostly figure grab the demon forcing it out of it's host and it was John. "John?" I whispered confused.

It didn't last though as John was thrown off and the demon smoked back into it's host and got back onto its feet but John's distraction had allowed Dean to get the colt and he wasted no time and shot sending one of those magic bullets directly into the heart killing the demon the same way it had the vampire lighting up the skeleton from the inside before the host and demon fell to the ground dead…it was finally dead.

Sam fell from the power holding him to the tree and I turned finally seeing my Dad and Ellen push the doors shut with a final bit of force and the lock spun locking back into place, I sat up wincing as I moved seeing John getting to his feet as we all stared at him in absolute shock before Dad was at my side and helped me to my feet cradling my side a little as we watched John smile as Dean and walk towards him placing his hand on Dean's shoulder before he turned and smiled at Sam who was standing a little bit away in awestruck before John backed away and faded out like ghosts do hopefully finding peace.

I watched Sam shed a tear and Dean turned to him before his eyes fell onto me and although I was still severely pissed at him I moved throwing my arms around his neck and he pulled me to him hand coming up to rest on the back of my head.

"I hate you" I cried into his neck. "But I love you" I added stepping away.

"I love you too" he replied before smashing his lips down on me and I sobbed into the kiss pouring out every single emotion I was feeling into it before we pulled apart and saw him turn to look at the demons body so I nodded knowing this was a moment for him and Sam so I moved back towards my Dad and Ellen.

"You okay?" Dad asked and I nodded rubbing my side as I felt waves of pain shudder through me.

"I will be, lucky I fell on my back" I told them and they both glared at me clearly not liking me playing it off. "Don't worry pops" I moved towards the truck sighing rubbing my sides more feeling another wave of pain cover my sides and groaned as it intensified before I felt water gush down my legs. "Oh…god!" I groaned out looking around wildly seeing everyone around the Impala with Sam and Dean at the trunk. "Dean!" I screamed and his head shot up.

"Evelyn!" he ran towards me as I tried to take a step towards him only to collapse as another shot of pain came and I went forward closing my eyes but arms wrapped around my waist. "Hey…hey Evie look at me" I opened my eyes.

"Its…the baby" I replied looking up into his eyes fearfully.

"I'll get the car" Sam yelled as Dean picked me up into his arms rushing over to the Impala sliding into the back seat as Sam and my Dad jumped into the front with Ellen stating she'd drive my dad's truck, the closet hospital was nearly half an hour away and I was terrified.

"Oh god, this is worse than getting shot" I groaned as I felt another wave of pain.

"Just hang on okay" I looked up at Dean as he took my hand entwining our fingers. "You shouldn't have come with us"

"Dean that doesn't-" I cut myself off with a scream and Sam jumped swerving a little so I bit my lip to stifle it as I squeezed Dean's hand. "Okay I officially would rather be shot" I protested when the pain passed.

"At least the pain passes" Dean laughed but I wasn't amused since the pain didn't pass for very long but I tried to fight off the pain by biting my lip or squeezing Dean's hand. "Ouch Eve that's my hand!"

"Shut up!" I yelled back at him and swear I heard my Dad and Sam laughing.

"You better clean up that cut Dean" my Dad said passing back some tissues and Dean grabbed them holding them to his bleeding forehead to stop the bleeding since the last thing we needed was for Dean to be questioned on still bleeding everywhere all while still holding me and letting me squeeze the crap out of his hand through every one of my contractions.

When we got to the hospital I couldn't be happier since my contractions sped up and got even more painful and closer together so luckily before I knew it Sam was pulling up out the front of the hospital and Dean helped me out of the car before he and Sam both helped carrying me between them inside towards the front desk.

"Hello my daughters in labor, she need to be admitted right now" I heard my Dad say right as I screamed through another contraction.

"Eve calm down" Dean said but I grabbed the hair at the back of his head.

"You have no idea what this is like Winchester but you will when I castrate you!" I yelled right as a few nurses brought over a wheelchair and got in seated in it before they wheeled it away saying that my Dad and Sam had to wait in the waiting room but I barely paid attention.

It was a long and grueling couple of hours as my labor progressed and got even more painful given I was already too dilated for an epidural by the time we got to the hospital so I had to endure every bit of pain associated with my baby making his appearance especially once I reached full dilation and was told to push.

"Oh god!" I exclaimed pushing clinging onto Dean's hand for dear life as he wiped down my sweaty forehead with the help of nurses and doctors who were all in the room helping me deliver this baby. "I can't do this" I groaned as I fell back against the pillow to breathe and looked up at Dean seeing nothing but love and encouragement in his eyes.

"There's nothing you can't do" Dean argued smiling down at me. "Trust me on that Evie, you fight demons and ghosts almost every other day so you can do this" I smiled despite the nurse across from him giving him an odd look at that but it gave me the assurance to give one last push that rewarded with the cries of our baby.

"It's a boy!" the doctor said as I looked down once he was placed on my chest still crying his eyes out as they wiped him down. "Want the honors?" he asked holding out a pair of scissors towards Dean making me smile when Dean's face nearly paled.

"No…no I'm good" Dean held up his hand and I laughed shaking my head as the doctor cut our sons umbilical cord, the man who has seen more gore and various other disgusting crap is sickened at cutting an umbilical cord.

He was soon taken away to be cleaned and have all his checks done to make sure he was healthy since he was weeks early but pretty soon I saw a nurse walking back towards me with my son bundled up in a blue blanket with a beanie on his head and she carefully placed him in my arms and I was finally able to hold him.

"Hi…hi baby boy" I cried for once letting tears fall freely without remorse for appearing weak in front of someone and looked up at Dean seeing a few tears slipping out himself as he smiled down at our son.

"He's…amazing Evie" I grabbed his hand squeezing it tightly because this moment was absolutely perfect and although I knew it wasn't going to last long with the deal still hanging over our heads which we'd inevitably need to talk about right now wasn't the time and place and I wanted to enjoy this precious moment because I wasn't going to get another one like it.

I held my son for at least half an hour before exhaustion took hold given I just delivered a baby and passed him off to Dean and was able to watch him bonding with our son as I slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Dean's POV**

I could tell Evie was ready to pass out so I finally got the chance to hold our son and took a seat in the chair beside the bed as a nurse lowered her bed and Evie settled down and let her eyes shut and before I knew it she was asleep so I turned my full attention down to the baby in my arms.

He was so small, smaller than I remember Sam ever being and I had a feeling it was because he was early but the doctors and nurses had assured both Evie and I that he was okay and fully able to breathe on his own so that was a relief, I'd never been more scared in my life when I heard Evie's yell back there since it was so full of terror that it instantly shook my very being and when I realized what was going on it terrified me even more but now that I was finally holding our son in my arms it felt unreal.

I looked up when there was a knock on the door before it opened and I watched Bobby and Sam walk in quietly so I stood and laid him down into the hospital bassinet before looking at Eve seeing her still asleep and I wouldn't blame her…bringing a kid into the world just looked downright painful and exhausting.

"They both okay?" Sam asked and I nodded smiling up at him.

"Yeah, she passed out from exhaustion like twenty minutes ago and the doc assured us that despite being on the early side he's fine"

"So it's a boy?" Bobby asked and I smiled wheeling the bassinet closer to them.

"Yep meet your grandson, Grandpa Bobby" he looked up with a smile shaking his head.

"Never thought I'd hear those words"

"Congrats man" Sam clapped me on the shoulder and I smiled but hidden behind it was the sadness that it wasn't going to last and I had no one to blame but myself. "He have a name?"

"No, Eve and I never got around to it" I frowned looking down at my son, I could already tell he had Evelyn's facial structure especially her nose but hidden beneath the beanie on his head was my sandy brown hair, he truly was ours and I loved him so much.

"Dad…Sam?" we all looked up seeing Evie's eyes open.

"Morning sleeping beauty" I smirked walking over and helped her sit up by raising the bed.

"How long was I asleep?"

"Not long at all, like fifteen minutes" she nodded then looked over at the bassinet as if to make sure it was real and had actually happened, we all remained pretty quiet still reeling from everything that just happened since it was a lot for just a short time period.

"Well we're gonna find a motel for the night and meet up with Ellen, you guys need anything?" Sam asked standing up.

"Nah man, we're good just bring up our bags" I told him and he nodded before giving me a hug and moved over to Evie and I watched him whisper something to her and she nodded before they shared a hug and her Dad hugged her as well before they were both gone leaving me alone once again and the air was filled with tension.

"Dean…we have to talk" she finally spoke up and I nodded heading over taking a seat on the edge of the bed beside her. "I have to know…why?" she asked and I frowned knowing what she was talking about.

"I couldn't let him die, it was my job to keep him safe and I failed"

"But what about us Dean, how do you think this makes me feel that you sold your soul…you gave up on us and that kid before he was even born" she cried and it broke my heart to see the tears in her eyes knowing I was the cause.

"I know, I know and I never wanted to but…I don't know I just couldn't let him go" she frowned looking down at the bed and I wanted to say more but didn't know what else I could say and as if our son could read the tension in the room he started crying so I went over and picked him back up passing him straight to Evie who managed to settle him down like a pro already.

"What do you expect me to tell him when he asks for you, or why he doesn't have a dad?" she added never lifting her eyes from him and I to was locked eye to eye with my son and couldn't help thinking of Sam…growing up asking why he didn't have a mom and now I'd put that on my son. "I needed you Dean, I have no idea how to do this without you and we were supposed to figure it out together"

"I know…I'm sorry" she looked up and I knew that wasn't good enough but it was all I could give her and I hated myself for it.

"I don't know if I can do this Dean" she cried letting the tears roll down her cheeks and he started fussing in her arms as if sensing her discomfort. "I can't wait around for you to die in a year…I can't"

"I know" I said and her eyes snapped up. "Your gonna take him, find an apple-pie life-"

"Stop, I can't do that" she argued shaking her head. "I love you Dean, I love him so you already know that I can't do that" I frowned sighing.

"Lets not talk about this right now, we should just focus on him" she nodded and we both looked down at our son who was sleeping peacefully and for now he was all I wanted to focus on, him and Evie were the best things to have ever happened to me and I just wish that things could have been different.

* * *

**A/N: That's Season 2, hope you all liked it and please don't forget to review especially name ideas since I was stuck so that's why I didn't put any name down so if you have any ideas please don't hesitate to review or send me a PM and if I get enough I may raffle off a name and give you a shout out if the name you picked gets chosen. Thanks ;) - HaleWolfGirl10**

**P.S - I don't know when the next update will be after this I might take a break but I assure you I will work on a new update ASAP. **


	43. S3 Ep 1 - The Magnificent Seven

**A/N: It's been a while I know but I have been super busy with life and other things so I hope this is okay after such a long wait. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**THE MAGNIFICANT SEVEN**

* * *

**Sam's POV**

I was currently sitting in the Impala with a book on demons flicking through it trying to find something to break Dean out of his deal but so far it had been a week of nothing and every time I looked at Evie I could tell her hope was dwindling everyday especially as she looked at Dean or the baby all I could see was sadness underlining a tough façade she was putting on for all of us.

I looked up seeing Dean pacing back and forth with the baby in his arms crying his eyes out as Evie anxiously paced behind him looking above flustered, they've both had a hard time in the last week with learning how to be parents.

"Hello?" I answered picking up my ringing cell.

_"Hey Sam" _Bobby answered and I looked up towards the motel seeing Dean and Evie look like their arguing and I didn't have to guess what it was about.

"Hey Bobby"

_"What you doing?" _he asked.

"You know same old, same old" I shrugged looking back down at the book flipping to a new page.

_"You buried in that book again?" _he asked although he already knew. _"Sam you wanna break Dean free of that demon deal you ain't gonna find the answer in no book" _

"Then where Bobby?" I deadpanned since I had to try at least.

_"Kid I wish I knew, so where's your brother and my daughter?" _he asked and I looked up no longer seeing Dean or Evie near the window.

"Having a parental crisis" I muttered.

_"What?" _

"Never mind"

_"Well you kids better pack it up, I think I finally found something" _he replied.

"Alright send us the info, I'll grab Dean and Evie and we'll be on the road"

* * *

**Evie's POV – Meanwhile In Room**

"Eve can you please just hand me the pacifier" Dean groaned over our sons screams, Sam had literally booked it out of the room after the first hour of constant crying which had barely stopped in the last three days since we brought him home from the hospital.

"We have to learn how to soothe him Dean, we can't make him reliant on a pacifier for comfort"

"Well we've been trying for over three hours, it's amazing he hasn't choked"

"Oh real nice Dean, just give him to me" I argued reaching out and took him from Dean and sat down on the couch holding him right against my chest since I'd read that a baby could be comforted by their mothers heartbeat recognizing it from to womb. "Come on baby boy, you gotta help us out here"

"You know maybe if we named him he wouldn't resent us as parents, I mean come on Eve it's been a week" I rolled my eyes.

"When I find the right name then we'll name him" I argued rubbing our sons back gently and it seemed to actually be working as his sobs were falling to soft whimpers.

"Huh…keep doing that" I looked up at Dean shaking my head slightly but continued doing what I was doing and after a few minutes all was silent and Dean and I couldn't help share a soft laugh of relief as I slowly and carefully stood and walked over to the supplied motel crib and laid him down stepping away slowly throwing my arms up since I'd successfully laid him down without him crying.

"Thank god" I whispered turning to Dean before we both collapsed down on the bed exhausted.

"I don't think I've ever been so tired in my life" I laughed turning onto my side.

"Is the great Dean Winchester old and tired"

"Pfft no" Dean scoffed making me laugh a little louder than I intended and we both looked over at the baby but he was still fast asleep.

"Phew that was lucky" I laughed more quietly this time.

"I'll say" Dean replied pulling my waist so I was straddling his waist.

"Dean you know we can't do anything for at least another three weeks right" I reminded him and he groaned letting his head fall back to the bed.

"I've never wanted time to go faster than right now" he replied and I frowned at the word time since it just reminded me that we didn't have a lot of that left together.

"Dean…" I sighed about to rehash the argument but thought better of it and decided that even though I couldn't get any sexual gratification doesn't mean I couldn't please Dean and I just wanted this last year with him to be filled with happiness. "I can still please you" I replied instead and smirked mischievously leaning down pressing kisses into his neck and down his chest descending with every kiss to my target.

* * *

**Sam's POV**

I moved towards the hotel room surprised by how quiet it was so I knocked but got no answer so I tried to knock again but it was all quiet still so I assumed they finally got the baby to sleep and had crashed themselves so I turned the door handle and walked in.

"Dean, Evie?" I called trying to get their attention while not waking the baby. "You guys conscious, Bobby called and he thinks maybe we-" I turned towards the beds but really wished I hadn't. "Oh god"

"Sam!" I heard Evie scream right as I backed out the door shutting it and right as I closed the door the baby started crying.

"Ah come on Sam!" Dean followed as I literally wished I could burn the vision of what I'd just witnessed out of my memory.

* * *

**Evie's POV**

After Sam's interruption I'd jumped off Dean eyes wide pulling my shirt down feeling what could only be a deep red blush staining my face as Dean yelled out at Sam for both interrupting us and waking up the baby after we'd literally just gotten him to sleep so I rushed over and picked him up.

"Man just when we finally get some peace and quiet" Dean complained and I turned seeing him tucking himself back into his jeans standing up.

"Yeah well we did help bring on the end of the world as we know it so I think we ought to get used to this" I replied gently rocking the baby back to sleep. "I'm gonna get this guy to the car, can you grab our stuff"

"Yeah" he mumbled and I chuckled shaking my head at him as I grabbed the blanket out of the crib quickly wrapping him up in it before I went out seeing Sam leaning against the Impala and as soon as he noticed me he looked up sheepishly.

"Evie I'm so sorry-"

"Don't worry about it Sam, we should have marked the door or something but I will however say thanks for waking this guy up we only just got him to settle down"

"He seems fine now"

"Yeah, can you hold him a sec while I check his car seat"

"Yeah sure" Sam replied taking him from me and I slid into the back seat checking that the car seat was still secured tightly in the anchor points Dean had installed in the car smiling as I remember back to a few days ago.

_I was starting to go stir crazy in this hospital especially given I was never a fan of them to begin with, everything was great with the baby despite the traumatic and early birth he'd gone through to be here. _

_"Hello Mrs Watson, how are we feeling this morning?" I looked up at the doctor that had just walked in. _

_"Great, any chance I'll be getting out of here today?" I asked him anxious to move on since not only did I hate hospitals but after what happened back in the cemetery I knew we'd literally unleashed hell itself and we had to stop these sons of bitches that escaped topside. _

_"Well you and your baby both seem healthy so I don't see why not" I sighed in relief. "I'll go gather up the discharge papers and you should be out of here in a few hours" I thanked him and he left right as Dean walked in having left to shower and change given he'd spent the last two days with me holed up in this room learning how to do the basic child care tasks with me. _

_"What did the doc want?" he asked walking over to the bassinet where our son was sleeping and I watched the same bright smile light up his face as he looked down at him. _

_"Came to check in and I'm finally getting out of here, he just went to get the discharge papers" he nodded coming over and placed a kiss to my forehead. _

_"Good thing Sam and I went and got the basics then" he replied and I looked up confused. _

_"Basic what's?" _

_"Well diapers, clothes…the works and installed a car seat into 'baby' for the little guy" I watched him slightly impressed since although I'd thought of all that and knew it was important it hadn't even been on my mind. _

_"How fatherly of you" I laughed standing up to start gathering up the small amount of belongings I had in the room. _

_"Yeah well I gotta to don't I?" he replied and I sighed nodding my head. _

_"Well Dad why don't you call Sam and get him to bring in some of those clothes you brought for him and change your son while I shower quickly" he smiled nodding so I headed into the bathroom with a change of clothes. _

_When I came out the first thing I noticed was both Dean and Sam standing by the crib with my son crying his eyes out while Dean struggled to change him which was enough to make me laugh and move towards him seeing our baby all red faced and tears running down his face. _

_"Need me to step in?" I asked and Dean looked up with a deep sigh before he stepped back so I moved in and fought a struggling baby into the long sleeved onesie then picked him up to settle him down frowning when I saw Dean's disappointed look. "Don't worry Dean, you have plenty of time to learn" I argued with him but then realized what I said and the room fell silent. _

_"I'm gonna go see where that doctor is with the discharge papers" Dean spoke and left the room making me sigh deeply. _

_"I didn't think" I said once he was gone and looked up at Sam. _

_"I'm gonna get him out of that deal Eve, I promise" I looked up at Sam and nodded. _

_"Yeah I hope so" I shrugged then looked down at our son. "You wanna hold him?" I asked Sammy and he looked taken aback and I know it was because he hadn't held him yet. "Go on Sammy, you know you want to" he chuckled and easily took him from me as I passed the baby over to him seeing a baby bag near the bassinet so I grabbed it and had a look through it seeing they really had gotten everything we needed. "How'd you guys know we needed all this?" _

_"Looked it up mostly, asked some people at the store" I nodded since that made sense. _

_"Alright I got them and the desk nurse gave me some birth certificate forms that we need to fill out"_

_"Yeah when you guys actually name this little guy" Sam cut in making us both turn to him. _

_"Not until a name speaks to me, it needs to be perfect" I argued and they both laughed before we gathered everything and left the hospital heading towards where the Impala was parked and I couldn't help gawking at the car seat in the back seat since it looked so weird but good to. _

_"Looks weird huh?" Dean smirked beside me. _

_"Just a little bit" I laughed as I took the baby from Sam and got into the back with Dean going around the other side and together we figured out how to strap him in correctly. _

When Dean came out of the motel room I was brought back to the present and nodded at Sam who passed my baby to me and I got him strapped in while Dean put our bags into the boot and Sam went and checked us out then we were on the road with Dean nearly jumping the car happily over every hill overly excited than normal.

"Hey baby in the car remember!" I exclaimed right as he whooped and laughed.

"Hey let me see your knife" Sam suddenly said.

"What for?" Dean asked him.

"So I can gouge my eyes out" Sam replied and Dean laughed.

"It's a beautiful natural act Sam"

"It's a part of neither of you I wanted to see" Sam argued again and I rolled my eyes for the conversation.

"Yeah well I appreciate you giving me some time with my family and the doublemint twins" Dean shot back and my eyes widened at Dean's choice of words for explanation of my breasts which he'd decided to play with right as Sam walked in.

"Dean!" I snapped blushing as I looked at Sam who looked disgusted. "You two do realize that we have innocent little ears in the car now"

"Yeah no problem" Sam muttered.

"Really?" Dean asked him sounding almost shocked. "I gotta say I was expecting some weary sigh or an eye roll, something"

"No not at all, you guys deserve a little fun" Sam replied and I frowned with understanding why and what he meant by that…that we didn't have a lot of time to have fun with Dean's countdown over our heads.

"Well I'm in violent agreement with you there, how 'bout you Shortstack?" Dean said looking at me in the rearview mirror seeing me roll my eyes at him. "What's Bobby got?" he went on getting down to why we were driving to meet up with my Dad.

"Not much, crop failure and a cicada swarm outside of Lincoln, Nebraska now it could be demonic omens-"

"Or just a bad crop and a bug problem" Dean argued.

"Yeah but it's our only lead" Sam argued back.

"Any freaky deaths?" Dean asked while I smiled seeing my son was awake so I reached out and took his small hand into my own.

"Nothing Bobby could find, not yet" I heard Sam reply but my focus was on my sweet baby boy really trying to think of a name that fit, I'd struggled with it for a week now but no name ever seemed to work.

"It's weird man, the night the gate opened all these wierdo storm clouds were sighted over how many cities?"

"Seventeen"

"Seventeen" Dean repeated nodding his head. "You'd think it'd be _Apocalypse Now_, it's been five days and bupkes" he added looking over sharing a look with Sam. "What are the demons waiting for?"

"Beats me" Sam replied.

"It's driving me crazy" Dean quickly said. "I tell you if it's gonna be war I'd wish it'd start already" I rolled my eyes since I didn't, I had enough to worry about.

"I don't know man careful what you wish for" Sam argued and I saw him chance a look back at me, I met his eyes for a second before I looked back down at my son who was looking up at me so I smiled at him.

The rest of our trip was long and tiring especially now that we had to stop a lot more than we used to for diaper changes and for me to feed him but we finally made it to the farm house that we'd agreed to meet my Dad at and luckily the baby was asleep so I pulled him out of his seat once Dean had parked and wrapped him close to my chest with some sling thing Dean had brought before we got out.

"Hear those cicada's?" Sam asked as he heard the loud buzzing around us that sounded like it was coming from everywhere.

"Well that can't be a good sign" Dean agreed still chewing on his hamburger despite it being nine in the morning.

"No, no it can't" I agreed spotting my Dad leaning against his Chevrolet Chevelle which used to see better days when I was touching it up.

"So we're eating bacon cheeseburgers for breakfast, are we?" Dad asked Dean as we approached.

"Well sold my soul, got a year to live I ain't sweating the cholesterol" Dean replied and I scoffed shaking my head as Dad looked at me but all I could do was shrug despite how much I wanted to cry every time I thought that I only had a year left with Dean.

"How's he, got a name yet?" Dad asked nodding at the baby against my chest and Dean and Sam both scoffed.

"Yeah good luck with that" Dean replied so I swatted him upside the head.

"When I find a name that fits-"

"You'll name him, yeah we've been told" Dean cut me off.

"So Dad what do you think, we got a biblical plague here or what?" I asked getting down to business since although I was a mother now doesn't mean the world wasn't imploding around us.

"Well let's find out, looks like the swarms ground zero" Dad replied heading up the porch so we followed with me almost three steps back behind all of them.

"Candygram!" Dean yelled after knocking but when he got no answer he pulled out his lockpicks and started on the door as my Dad and Sam both pulled out their guns.

"Stay behind us" Dad warned me and I nodded right as Dean opened the door and that's when the smell hit us which was enough to make me gag so I pulled the covering up to cover the baby's head more to shield him a little from the smell.

"That's awful" Sam coughed out an understatement.

"Ugh that so can't be a good sign" Dean added then looked back at me. "Wait outside" he told me and I frowned but knew this couldn't be good for the baby so I nodded and stepped back out onto the porch intending to check the outside leaving the house to them.

I went back down the steps and went around the side of the house towards the back door drawing my gun just in case holding it down against my side as I moved towards the back yard area looking for anything demon related suspicious but my phone buzzed so I pulled it out.

**_You on the porch? – Dean_**, I frowned at the text and quickly replied. **_No – Evie_**.

I quickly moved back towards the house having wandered further than I thought and saw my Dad and Sam slip out a back door heading towards the front of the house so I moved faster rounding the corner with them seeing Dean on the ground and two people standing over him with the guy holding a shotgun towards him

"Isaac, Tamara?" Dad asked and my eyes widened getting a good look at them.

"Bobby, what the hell are you doing here?" Tamara asked then her eyes fell on me and I watched them widen a little. "Evelyn?"

"I could ask you the same thing" Dad replied as I moved closer now that this wasn't a threat.

"How are you Bobby?" Isaac asked as he and Dad shook hands. "And little Evelyn, all grown up" I laughed.

"You can lose the little part" I spat at him with a laugh.

"You had a baby?" Tamara asked smiling down at the baby who was still surprisingly asleep against my chest despite all the noise which clearly told me the kid was exhausted from crying so much these last few days.

"Yeah I did, it's a long story"

"Hello bleeding here huh" Dean interrupted holding up his hand so I reached down and helped him to his feet.

"Aw you guys busted up the nose, it's his cutest feature" I joked pulling out a tissue and held it out for Dean to stop his bleeding nose and Tamara laughed.

I don't know how it was decided but we followed Isaac and Tamara back to their set up which was in a cute little farm house on the edge of town but when we walked in I was surprised by the amount of occult and hunting stuff they had which told me they'd been here a while but I didn't have the luxury of checking out everything since the baby chose that moment to wake up and everyone turned to me as he let out the loudest cry.

"Sorry, I'll uh…"

"Use that room" Tamara said putting towards one of the bedrooms so I thanked her and headed back with Dean following me.

"Close the door he's probably hungry" he turned shutting the bedroom door all but an inch so that we could still hear anything that went on out there and I sat in one of the chairs in the room, I unwrapped the baby and held him out to Dean to hold while I got prepared then took him back and got him situated and he was definitely hungry. "You can go back out, I'm good here"

"We're in this together, besides I gotta make a call" I frowned confused but he pulled out his phone and started calling someone so I shook my head and focused on my baby. "…so Jenny is it, that's a beautiful name that's my sisters name" I looked back up with a scoff since his ways of getting information out of young women always made me laugh, I finished feeding the baby and reorganized myself after Dean took him again and was holding him balancing the phone pressing his ear into his shoulder. "…yeah she sounds like you" I laughed walking up taking the baby back and walked out of the room now that he was calm to leave Dean to work in his own way.

"…where's the Palo Santo?" I heard Isaac ask right as I walked back out into the main room.

"Well where'd you leave it?" Tamara asked him making me smile since that sounded familiar.

"I don't know dear that's why I'm asking"

"Palo Santo?" Sam asked not familiar with what they were looking for.

"It's holy wood from Peru, it's toxic to demons like holy water keeps the bastards nailed down while your exorcising them" Tamara explained walking over to where Isaac was and pulled out a wood stake which was clearly the Palo Santo which looked gnarly especially considering that the person being possessed wouldn't survive having that jabbed in them.

"Thank you dear" Isaac said taking it from her.

"You'd lose your head if it wasn't for me" I smiled over at them since they reminded me of Dean and me…back when things were less intense and it made me truly miss those days when the biggest thing we'd had to worry about back then was where our next hunt was and it didn't include demon hunts.

"So how long you two been married?" Sam asked them and I turned towards the other room seeing Dean still on the phone and he met my eyes giving me a smile which I tried to return but it didn't meet my eyes since I just had to look at him to be reminded that the future I thought I had was now gone.

"Eight years this past June" Tamara smiled at Isaac especially as he kissed her forehead.

"The family that slays together…" Isaac said and my lips turned into a small smile since I could at least agree with that statement.

"Right I'm with you there" Sam replied smiling as we shared a look and I couldn't help wonder what was going to happen when Dean was gone, would Sam and I stay together…would he go back to school, would I get out and settle down somewhere or would we just go our separate ways to hunt alone. "So how'd you get started?" Sam asked them and I frowned since you just didn't ask other hunters that and he realized that when Isaac and Tamara looked down and didn't answer. "Oh you're not…I'm sorry, it's not-" he turned to us and my Dad shook his head at him. "It's none of my business"

"No, no it's alright" Tamara said sullenly and I gave her a sad smile, I was eighteen when Dad met them on a hunt and back then I was more involved with my own hunts then to worry about people my Dad met so I didn't know what had happened but I knew something bad happened to them for them to start hunting and get introduced to the supernatural world as it was for most hunters.

"Well Jenny if you uh…look as pretty as you sound then I'd love to have an appletini" we heard Dean say as he finally came in and I couldn't help laugh at the face he made at the thought of drinking appletinis. "Yeah, call you" he told her then hung up with another look. "That was the coroner's tech"

"And?" Sam pressed him.

"Get this, that whole family cause of death…dehydration and starvation" Dean replied and I frowned since that didn't make any sense. "There were no signs of restraint, no violence, no struggle they just sat down and never got up"

"But there was a fully stocked kitchen just yards away" I argued meeting his eyes.

"Right, what is this a demon attack?" Sam added looking at my Dad.

"If it is, it's not like anything I've ever saw and I've seen plenty" Dad replied and I frowned.

"Well what now, what should we do?" Dean asked him.

"Uh were not doing anything" Isaac suddenly said so we all turned to him.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked him.

"You guys seem nice enough but this ain't _Scooby-Doo_ and we don't play well with others" I frowned glaring at him as I juggled the baby who was getting more aware and restless.

"Well I'd think we'd cover a lot more ground if we all worked together" Sam argued with him.

"No offense but were not teaming up with the dammed fools who let the Devils Gate get opened in the first place"

"No offense?" Dean and I both spat at him since how in the hell were we to be blamed for that, where the hell were they when the gate opened.

"Isaac" Tamara warned getting involved. "Like you've never made a mistake"

"Oh yeah locked my keys in the car, turned my laundry pink, never brought on the end of the world" Isaac went on really pissing me off and if I wasn't holding my son I would have decked him one on the principal alone.

"Ha, alright that's enough" Dean spat taking a step forward likely thinking the same thing so I grabbed his arm.

"This isn't helping, Dean" I told him giving him a warning look even if Isaac did deserve it, Dean turned to me meeting my eyes before they fell on our son who was still awake looking around so I really didn't want a fight to break out and as if it would calm Dean down I handed him the baby watching his shoulders relax just a little

"Look there are a couple hundred more demons out there now, we don't know where they are, when they'll strike there ain't enough hunters in the world to handle something like this you brought war down on us, on all of us"

"Okay that's quite enough testosterone for now" Tamara cut in and I smirked since I always loved having another girl around sometimes and watched as she pulled him out of the room before we all shared looks.

That night I couldn't help feel guilty since the baby was up every two hours meaning I was going to have very angry looks in the morning especially from Tamara and Isaac who already hated us, I knew having a baby was going to be hard but I never expected this and it made me think about things that just weren't possible right now but how could I continue to do this with a baby especially when Dean…

"Hey you two" I looked up as my Dad slipped into the room looking tired as ever making me feel guilty. "How you's doing with this kid he's been crying for over half an hour"

"We've tried everything, he's fed…changed" I turned to where Dean was rocking him gently.

"Give him to me" Dean looked at me amused as he passed him over to my Dad who took him with experienced hands and started bouncing him. "You guys got a pacifier?" he asked and I frowned seeing Dean's look.

"Yeah but she doesn't want to use it"

"Because I don't want him to become dependent on it for comfort instead of us" I argued and Dad rolled his eyes at me.

"Dean dip it in the tiniest bit of whisky" Dad told him and Dean smirked heading over to the baby bag grabbing it.

"What no!" I exclaimed.

"How do you think your mom and I got you to be quiet, the smallest amount won't hurt him and when he starts teething this just might save you sleepless nights" I frowned especially when Dean smirked at me coming over with his whisky bottle having already dipped the pacifier and gave it to my Dad who gave it to my son and his cries pretty much stopped as soon as he tasted it.

"Definitely a frigging Winchester" I groaned sitting down on the bed rubbing my tired eyes as I watched my Dad lay him down in his car seat which is what we were using as a bed for him since it was all we had.

"Get some sleep, he should be fine now" I nodded at Dad and watched him walk out to the room he was sharing with Sam and once he was out of the room I flopped down on my back feeling the bed dip as Dean sat beside me.

"Never thought I see Bobby fit so well in the grandfather roll" I bit back a laugh turning my head to look at him.

"I still don't like the idea of giving a baby alcohol" he smirked laying back beside me.

"Like Bobby said small amounts won't hurt him and it's not like were gonna give it to him all the time, we'll save it for emergency situations only"

"Yeah, we should get some sleep" I sat up moving towards the side of the bed and we both climbed under the covers and he flipped off the lamp rolling back and I curled myself into his side laying my head on his chest and wrapped my arm around his waist clinging to him knowing the days were I could sleep with the man I loved more than life itself was numbered and as usual the thought brought tears to my eyes.

"Eve"

"Mm" I mumbled hiding my face against his chest hoping he didn't see my pre-mental breakdown because I didn't want him to see me break down like this.

"Hey" he reached up and I felt his hand cup my cheek lifting my eyes. "You okay, your kind of soaking my shirt there" I sighed since I hadn't realized how much I was tearing up.

"Sorry" I apologized quickly wiping them away but he caught my hands wrapping his hands around my wrists and pulled me right against his chest.

"I think we need to have that talk" I met his eyes but as soon as he met mine I knew what he meant.

"I'm not ready to talk about that yet" I rolled away from him to the other side of the bed keeping my back turned to him.

"Evelyn-" he breathed out sounding exasperated by my refusal.

"We should sleep" I cut him off. "Who knows when the baby's gonna be up again" he stayed silent so I stayed silent and after a while I felt myself start to drift off into sleep but of course the baby chose that moment to wake up and start crying.

"I got it" I heard Dean groan and the bed dipped as he got up, I looked up watching him head over to the car seat and picked him up settling him down before he woke up the entire house.

Come morning both Dean and I were tired as we emerged from the bedroom to see Sam sitting at a table with his laptop, he turned towards us taking in our tired eyes and the car seat in my hand which currently held our sleeping son who had once again kept us up at night and I hopped he hadn't kept the house up but Sam didn't look tired.

"You two look like the walking dead" Sam laughed and I glowered at him as I moved to a tray of coffees that was next to his laptop and picked one up that was labeled 'Evelyn' but it was nearly cold now which told he'd been up for a while.

"Long night, any leads?" Dean asked him as I put the car seat down on a seat at the table before taking the one next to it nursing the cold coffee since despite being cold it still was the shot of caffeine I needed to wake up.

"Maybe" Sam replied catching my attention. "We'll grab Bobby and I'll tell you on the way" I knew the reason was Isaac and Tamara but both their eyes turned to me.

"Oh I ain't waking him up, there's nothing worse than a rudely woken up Bobby Singer"

"I can think of one" Dean joked back but I just glared at him knowing he meant me so Sam got up and went to wake up my Dad but he said he'd meet us there stating he needed to wake up and get some coffee so Dean, Sam and I all climbed into the Impala and headed to the new crime scene.

Dean and Sam headed into the shop to have a look around and talk to some of the witnesses…the usual stuff while I remained outside pushing the baby around in a pram that Dean had complained about buying on the way over as it took up precious boot space and it was a pain to lift up the weapons compartment but it was convenient for me.

Once the police were finished asking the store workers questions about what happened they allowed customers back in so I moved in pretending to be a customer and flipped through the racks seeing Dean talking with a blonde woman and was definitely putting on the charm making me frown but thankfully Sam got involved before I did and blew his cover and I inched closer pushing my sleeping son so I could hear what they were saying.

"…dead body, possible demon attack that kind of stuff" I snorted at Sam's reply and could practically feel Dean's glower on the back of my head before he coughed and even without looking at him I could tell how fake it was.

"Sam I'm sorry, it's just you know I don't have much time left and uh…" he coughed again and I turned around to glare at him for making this out as some kind of joke he met my eyes and suddenly stopped.

"Yeah right, alright I'm sorry" Sam sighed giving in like he had been this entire week.

"Apology accepted" Dean smirked nodding his head making me roll mine right as my Dad walked up in a suit and I smiled. "Whoa whew looking spiffy Bobby, what are you a G-man?" Dean asked seeing him walk up as I moved to a new rack to keep up my own ruse.

"Returning from the DA's office, just spoke to the suspect"

"Yeah?" Sam pressed. "So what are you thinking, was she possessed or what?"

"Don't think so" Dad shook his head. "There's none of the usual signs, no blackouts, no loss of control, totally lucid…just think she really wanted those shoes, spilled a glass of holy water on her just to be sure nothing" I frowned since that meant we were back to nothing.

"Well maybe she's just some random whack job" Dean replied and made a notion of checking out a girl that walked past him and my fists clenched around the pram handle as I moved again but made sure the front wheel ran over his foot as I passed him with a glare but he just smiled.

"If it had been an isolated incident maybe but first the family, now this…I believe in a lot of things coincidence ain't one of them" Dad argued with him and I nodded my head since even though it didn't seem like a demon thing it was too much of a coincidence to ignore. "Did you boys find anything around here?"

"No sulfur, nothing" Sam replied.

"Well maybe something" Dean protested and when we all looked at him he motioned over his shoulder at some security cameras. "See I'm working" he added looking at Sam and they went and talked to the store owner and I was bummed that I couldn't follow but a baby kind of changed my role in hunts now so pretty soon after I saw them head into the staff area I left heading back to the Impala luckily in time since the baby decided to wake up needing a change and I fed him while I was there then clipped him back into the backseat.

"What am I gonna do baby boy?" I sighed when I finished clipping him into his seat but he just stared at me with his big blue eyes, he had Dean's lighter sandy brown hair over my natural darker brown, my hair was still dyed blonde from the hunt we'd done so long ago since I'd actually kind of liked it so I left it and it took both Dean and I some time to get used to but now we were both used to it. "I think your Dad's right, you really need a name…what do you think?" I smiled at him and still couldn't get used to the feeling I got around him, my baby was the light in my life in this dark world. "Mason…Grayson-" the baby met my eyes…well as much as a one week old baby could and I thought about it as I looked at him…Grayson…Grayson Winchester. "I like that…do you?" I knew it was stupid to talk to a baby but I didn't care. "Grayson Robert…Dean Winchester" it was a mouthful but I knew I'd always wanted to honor my father but now with Dean going to hell I wanted my baby to know that he had a father and that he was named after the man I loved. "I think that suits you baby boy"

"So you finally gave the kid a name huh?" I jumped ten foot looking out the window seeing Dean leaning against the car.

"How long have you been there?"

"Long enough…Grayson huh?" I shrugged getting out to stand beside him seeing Sam and my Dad stood at my dads car.

"I felt it was time and it suits him" I added when he continued to look at me.

"I like it but the rest is kind of a mouthful don't you think?" I frowned leaning against the car next to him looking at the ground.

"I always wanted his middle name to be either Robert and John" I told him.

"I agree with that part but Dean?" he asked and I knew what he was really asking making me look back up with a heavy frown.

"I feel like he should at least know that some part of him is you, I want him to have your name to remember you by and maybe a way for me to remember you too even though I already know that I'm never gonna forget" he gave me a look.

"Eve-"

"I don't want to talk about it Dean" I cut him off looking at him in the eyes seeing the defeated look.

"We have to talk about it soon Evelyn" I frowned at the use of my full name, he very rarely called me in trouble unless scolding me or he was worried.

"We have work to do" I moved over to Sam and my Dad. "What'd you guys find out?"

"Not much we think we got something though, you head with Bobby and Dean try and find this guy" I frowned looking back at Dean approaching behind me, I sighed and nodded.

We started asking around town if anyone had seen the person they were assuming was responsible and Dean showed them a photo and we got a few leads with various people mentioning that he liked drinking at some bar so we headed there when it started getting dark and scoped out the place waiting to see if this guy actually showed up.

"What time is it?" Dad asked after a yawn and I looked up with my own sleepy eyes as I was dozing in the back of Dad's car.

"Seven past midnight" Dean replied after checking his watch.

"You sure this is the right place?" Dad checked with him again since we'd split up in town to ask around.

"No but Evie and I spent all day canvassing this stupid town with this guy's stupid mug and supposedly he drinks at this stupid bar-" Dean replied but was cut off as we all jumped when something banged against his side of the car and the door opened with Sam's laughter making me roll my eyes.

"It's not funny Sam, you wake up the baby I'll hurt you" I told him as he continued to laugh.

"Yeah" he responded and pushed Dean's seat forward with him still in making Dean headbutt the dash and I laughed a little at that as he slid into the back next to me and looked at Grayson who was sleeping. "Alright so…so John Doe's name is uh…Walter Rosen, he's from Oak Park just west of Chicago, went missing about a week ago" I sighed since that was convenient.

"The night the Devil's Gate opened?" I asked him.

"Yep" he nodded.

"So you think he's possessed?" Dean asked inclining his head back.

"It's a good bet" Sam agreed. "So he uh…just walks up to someone touches them and they go stark raving psycho or something?" he added looking towards the front at Dean and my Dad.

"Those demons that got out of the gate, they're gonna be able to do all kinds of things we haven't seen" Dad replied making me frown.

"You mean the demons we let out" Sam added and my frown deepened as I turned to him.

"Guys" Dean called before I could say anything and we all looked out the front windscreen seeing this demon getting out of his car and walking to the bar. "Alright showtime"

"Wait a minute" Dad cut in before Dean could get out of the car.

"What?" Dean argued.

"What did I just say, we don't know what to expect out of this guy"

"Dad's right we should tail him until we know for sure" I added and Dean turned to look at me.

"Oh so he kills someone and we sit here with our junk in our hands?" I glared at him.

"We're no good dead!" I snapped at him.

"Were not gonna make a move till we know what the score is" Dad added making him turn to look at him instead.

"Hey Bobby" Sam spoke up and I turned to him. "I don't think that's an option"

"Why not?" Dad pressed but Sam nodded his head out the front again and we turned seeing none other than that Isaac and Tamara getting out of their car and were walking towards the bar heading inside. "Damn it!" Dad exclaimed hitting the steering wheel.

"Come on" Dean said and jumped out of the car.

"Dean don't!" I exclaimed but he didn't listen so Dad and Sam got out and followed him over to the bar and they started charging into the door but they weren't budging so they ran back towards the car.

"Evie out now, take the baby" I groaned but knew we didn't have time to think of anything else so I unclipped the car seat from the base and got out heading over to the Impala which Sam had driven here and clipped the car seat into the back since we had brought multiple anchor points then jumped into the drivers seat since no doubt there wasn't going to be time except for a quick getaway.

I watched as my Dad wasted no time driving towards the bar and crashing through the doors and it wasn't long before he was driving back out and I quickly turned the key in the ignition and followed behind them driving back to the farmhouse, I stayed where I was in the car watching Dean head straight to the boot and pull out the guy we'd been looking for as Sam hopped out with Tamara getting out but no Isaac making me frown knowing what that meant.

They spoke for a few minutes before Sam, Tamara and Dean headed inside with Dean dragging the demon with him splashing him with holy water to keep him subdued while Dad walked over to me as I hopped out of the car.

"Isaac?" I asked and he shook his head. "Shit" I looked up at the house since I couldn't imagine what Tamara was going through but it reminded me that I was going to know by years end.

"You should think about heading to a hotel, there was a lot more demons in that bar"

"I can't do that Dad, I have to stay with him" I didn't specify who but he knew and sighed nodding his head and we headed inside making sure to stay away from the demon with the baby as I went into another room where I was hidden but could hear and already there was arguing going on between the boys and Tamara.

"And I say were going back!" Tamara yelled.

"Listen just hold on a second" Sam argued.

"I left my husband bloody on the floor!" she yelled back right as we walked in and Dean turned to me with a glare which told me the hotel thing had been his idea.

"Okay I understand that but we can't go back"

"Fine then you stay but I'm heading back to that bar" Tamara argued.

"I'll go with her" Dean added and I moved towards him holding up my hand.

"It's suicide Dean!"

"So what, I'm dead already!" he shot back and I glared at him.

"How are you gonna kill them, you can't shoot them, you can't stab them-"

"And they're not gonna wait to be exorcised!" I added giving the car seat to my Dad.

"I don't care!" Tamara yelled at the top of her lungs and I glared at her too.

"We don't even know how many there are!" I yelled back since if they hadn't of gone in there halfcocked then this wouldn't be happening.

"Yeah we do" Dad suddenly spoke up and I turned to him seeing him holding a book in his hands and Grayson was on the table behind him now awake thanks to all this screaming but he wasn't crying which was surprising. "There's seven" I frowned confused. "Do you have any idea who were up against?" he asked looking up at us.

"No…who?" Dean asked him and I turned to him with a frown.

"The seven deadly sins, live and in the flesh" my eyes widened but turned to Dean when he scoffed.

"…'What's in the box?'…" he exclaimed with a smile on his face and I rolled my eyes. "Bratt Pitt…se7en?" he added when we all looked at him with blatant expressions. "No?"

"No Dean" I scolded him since now was not time for one of his ridiculous movie puns and Dad threw the book at him.

"What's this?" he asked looking down having caught it.

"Binsfeld's classification of demons, in 1589 Binsfeld ID'd the seven sins not just as human vices but as actual devils"

"The family they were touched by Sloth and the shopper-" Sam spoke up.

"That's Envy's doing" Dad nodded. "The customer we got in the next room, I couldn't suss it out until Isaac, he was touched with an awful gluttony"

"I don't give a rats ass if they're the Three Stooges or the Four Tops, I'm gonna slaughter every last one of them" Tamara exclaimed.

"We already did it your way" I snapped stepping up in front of her. "You burst in there halfcocked and look what happened, your not getting my sons father killed too" she glared at me and if looks could kill I'd be dead and I felt a hand on my shoulder pulling me away to calm down.

"These demons haven't been topside in a half a millennium, were talking medieval…dark ages!" Dad added and I frowned pushing Dean's hand off me meeting his eyes for a second before I walked away towards Grayson and picked him up holding him against my chest since having him in my arms calmed me down. "We've never faced anything close to this, so were gonna take a breath and figure out what our next move is!" Dad yelled and I smirked since if you ever wondered where my anger came from…this was it. "I am sorry for your loss" he added softer before he turned and headed into the other room with Tamara soon following, I stood where I was looking at Dean and Sam as they shared looks before turning to me and I just smiled.

"Where do you think my attitude and anger came from?" they shook their heads then followed the others into the room. "Okay baby boy I need you to be real quiet okay" I moved so I could hear but remained out of sight.

"So you know who I am?" the demon laughed as they walked into the room.

"We do, were not impressed" Dad replied and I smiled.

"Now why are you here?" Sam asked it. "What are you after?" he added as the demon remained quiet.

"He asked you a question!" Dean snapped and I heard something hit the table. "What do you want?" he asked and the demon's response was to laugh again but then it hissed which told me one of them threw holy water at him.

"We already have what we want" it finally replied.

"What's that?" Dean pressed.

"Were out, were free, thanks to you my kind are everywhere" it replied and I frowned, since it wasn't our fault and for the reminder on how many of the sons of bitches were topside. "…'I am legion, for we are many'…" he quoted then chuckled. "So me I'm just celebrating, having a little fun"

"Fun?" Sam asked.

"Yeah…fun" it agreed and I looked down when Grayson started to make noise.

"Shh" I shushed him looking back up when the demon continued.

"See some people crochet, others golf, me…I like to see peoples insides on their outside"

"I'm gonna put you down like a dog" Tamara spoke up.

"Please…" it replied then laughed. "You really think you're better than me?" I frowned glaring towards the doorway wishing I could just slap that laugh right out of its mouth. "Which one of you can cast the first stone huh…what about you Dean?" my head moved upward more. "Your practically a…a walking billboard of gluttony and lust, and Tamara all that wrath ooh tsk tsk tsk it's the reason you and Isaac became hunters in the first place isn't it?" I frowned looking down since Grayson was getting ready to full out cry.

"No baby please, you have to be quiet" I gently bounced him against my chest.

"…it's so much easier to drink in the rage than to face what really happened all those years ago" the demon continued before a resonating punch sound before a struggle as the boys no doubt grabbed Tamara who no doubt had been the one to throw the punch. "My point exactly and you call us sins, were not sins man we are natural human instinct and you can repress and deny us all you want but the truth is your just animals, horny, greedy, hungry…violent animals and you know what you'll be slaughtered like animals too" I frowned not liking the sound of that. "The others…they're coming for me"

"Maybe but they're not gonna find you because you'll be in hell" Dean replied. "Someone send this clown packing" he added before I heard footsteps heading my way.

"My pleasure" Tamara spoke up. "Omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica…" I blocked out the rest especially when Dean grabbed my arm pulling me away from the wall.

"You need to take him and get out of here"

"No" I argued pulling my arm from his grasp.

"Damn it Evelyn I'm not kidding around with you"

"No shit but you don't get to tell me what to do, you couldn't before and you're not now" I replied glaring at him before I went over to where Sam and my Dad was.

"I don't think were gonna have to worry about hunting them" Dad said.

"What does that mean?" Sam asked him and I rolled my eyes since hadn't he listened to Envy at all.

"I think this jokers right, they're gonna be hunting us and they're not gonna quit easy" Dad replied and I nodded agreeing with him.

"You guys why don't you take Tamara and head for the hills, I'll stay slow them down buy a little time" Dean said and I rolled my eyes with a glare.

"Your insane Dean, just forget about it okay" Sam said before I could.

"Sam's right" Dad added and I nodded still glaring at Dean.

"There's six of them guys, were outmanned, out gunned, we'll be dead by dawn"

"Maybe but there's no place to run that they won't find us" I finally spoke up moving to get in font of him.

"Look if were going down, were going down together alright?" Sam told him before he could reply but that didn't mean we stopped glaring daggers at each other.

"Lets not make it easy for them" I added right before one last final scream was heard from the other room by the demon and a rumble went through the entire house, Dean finally turned from me to see a candle behind him had blown out before Tamara slammed the book shut and walked towards us.

"Demons out of the guy"

"And the guy?" Sam asked her.

"He didn't make it" she replied making me frown as she continued to walk, she was not alright and that was barely holding it together and that could cost somebody in this line of work.

We spent whatever time we had left gathering weapons, salting all entrances and refilling the holy water containers, I also got Grayson settled feeding and changing him once he started to get overly fussy and the entire time Dean and I didn't speak ignoring each other and Sam and Dean shared looks across the room before the radio behind Sam suddenly started to make static noises before it started to play music, J.B Burnett's 'I shall not be moved' to be precise.

"Here we go" Dean spoke up cocking his shotgun getting to his feet and I sighed looking down at Grayson who was strapped against my chest and I pulled out my 9mm as we headed to the windows and looked out but couldn't see much.

"Tamara!" my eyes widened hearing Isaac's voice call out. "Tamara!" I turned looking at Sam and Dean with a knowing look since there wasn't a way except demonic possession that it was actually Isaac. "Help me…please!" I looked down caressing Grayson's head hearing him continue to yell as he got closer to the house. "Tamara I got away but I'm hurt bad, I need help!" he continued to scream out things about an oath him and Tamara had taken and their daughter but the demon would have gotten all this from his memories.

"You son of a bitch!" we heard Tamara yell.

"Tamara no!" Dad yelled out but it was too late we watched Tamara roll down the front steps with Isaac and stab him with Palo Santo stake before footsteps coming up the steps.

"Let's split up!" I told them and moved out the door before they…mainly Dean could protest.

"Evelyn!" I rolled my eyes running to one of the other rooms we'd painted a devils trap and waited for one of the ugly bitches to show itself but after a few minutes of nothing I frowned as that wasn't usual and moved silently through the halls wondering where the hell they all were before I heard one of them screaming downstairs where my Dad was so I at least knew he was handling one of them, I looked into each room before finally spotting one and the bitch had her lips against Dean's and his eyes met mine of the bitches shoulder before Dean pulled away and moved the curtain aside slamming the bitches head into the bathtub that was filled with water we'd purified into holy water.

I immediately started calling out an exorcism off by heart while he held her down dunking her into the holy water every now and then to keep her subdued and it wasn't long that I was finished and the demon was smoking down back down into hell and Dean carefully laid down the unconscious girl who was still alive.

"Let me guess…it wasn't your fault the bitch had her tongue down your throat"

"Lust" he shrugged and I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever" I muttered and went to walk away but he caught my arm.

"You know-"

"No I don't know Dean, you only have a year to live and frankly I'm not going to hold you to any promise you gave me or keep you from experiencing things in what's your last year so if you want to kiss demon filth than-" I was cut off my his lips crashing down against mine before stepping back.

"You are the only woman I want in my final months, weeks and days Evelyn Singer"

"I want to believe you Dean I do but-"

"There isn't any buts Evie I promise you, I promise Grayson that you two mean the world to me" I frowned looking down since if we truly meant that much then I couldn't understand why he did this.

"We have bodies to bury I'm guessing" I spoke up and pulled away heading out fighting off the tears.

* * *

**Dean's POV**

I watched Evie leave still holding my hand out where she'd let go of it, the fact that she thought I'd wanted to kiss that bitch hurt more than I ever thought possible, she always doubted my faithfulness but with my time running out I couldn't fathom why she thought I wanted anyone else in these final months.

I helped Sam drag out the bodies of the hosts that hadn't made it to a pit we'd dug up outside the farmhouse before we doused them in salt and gasoline but my eyes kept drifting to Evie who was standing next to the Impala packing everything up with our son still strapped against her chest before I looked away seeing Tamara standing further away watching Isaac's body burn on a pyre.

"Think she's gonna be alright?" Sam asked.

"No, definitely not" I replied before turning seeing Bobby walking towards us. "Well you look like hell warmed over"

"Well you try exorcising all night, see how you feel" he replied.

"Any survivors Bobby?" Sam asked him.

"Well the pretty girl Evelyn exorcised and the heavy guy, they'll make it lifetime of therapy bills ahead but still"

"It's more than you can say for these poor bastards" I nodded down at the bodies.

"Bobby that knife, what kind of blade can kill a demon?" Sam asked him talking about the knife the girl that saved his butt had used, he'd told us about it as we moved all the bodies out here.

"Yesterday I'd have said there was no such thing" Bobby replied shrugging.

"I'm just gonna ask again, who was that masked chick, actually the more troubling question would be how come a girl can fight better than you?" I asked Sam.

"Three demons Dean…at once" he smirked.

"Hey, whatever it takes to get you through the night, pal" I laughed.

"And who's to say a girl can't fight Dean" Evie suddenly spoke up and I looked over Sam's shoulder seeing her walking up. "I kicked your ass on more than one occasion if I remember"

"Who's to say I didn't let you win Shortstack" I smirked at her.

"Whatever helps you get through the night there Dean" she smirked back.

"Okay guys that's enough, if you want a more troubling question I got one" Sam suddenly cut in stopping our playful banter.

"What's that?" I asked him getting out the matches.

"If we let out the seven deadly sins, what else did we let out?" he asked and I frowned looking over at Evie before my eyes fell to the baby.

"Your right that is troubling" I replied before striking the matches and dropped them on the bodies watching them catch fire.

* * *

**Evie's POV**

I just put Grayson in the car seat and was standing with the boys and my Dad when Tamara came out carrying her bags and frowned not wanting to imagine how she felt right now but knew it was inevitable since I was going to be in her position but at least I knew that Sam and I were gonna do everything we could to prevent that.

"See you gents around, Evelyn take care of the little one" Tamara said as she passed us and I nodded with a sad smile.

"Tamara?" Dad called stopping her. "World just got a lot scarier, be careful"

"You too" she replied before getting into her car and drove away.

"Keep your eyes peeled for omens, I'll do the same" Dad added turning back to us and I sighed nodding my head.

"You got it" Dean told him and we watched as he too turned to head to his car.

"Hey Bobby?" Sam called him back. "We can win this war, right?" he asked him but no one answered, I frowned towards the ground.

"Catch you on the next one" Dad said instead of answering his question and went over to his car, I followed him over and hugged him before he got in and drove off.

"So where to?" Dean asked

"Uh…I don't know I was thinking Louisiana maybe" Sam replied as we walked towards the Impala.

"Little early for Mardi Gras, isn't it?" Dean asked him and I scoffed shaking my head.

"Listen I was talking to Tamara and she mentioned this Hoodoo priestess in Shreveport that might be able to help us out you know with your…your demon deal" Sam replied and I looked up with hope.

"Nah" Dean shot back making me turn to him.

"Nah, what does that mean 'nah'?" Sam asked him.

"Sam no hoodoo spells gonna break this deal, it's a goose chase"

"We don't know that" I argued.

"Yes we do, forget it she can't help" Dean argued back making me glare at him since he wasn't even willing to try.

"Look it's-" Sam started to argue.

"Were not going and that's that" Dean cut him off. "What about Reno, huh?" I frowned watching him head towards the Impala.

"You know what?" Sam caught his arm stopping him. "I've had it, I've been bending over backwards trying to be nice to you and I don't care anymore"

"That didn't last long" Dean spoke making my frown deepen wondering what the hell that meant.

"Yeah well you know what, I've been busting my ass trying to keep you alive Dean and you act like you couldn't care less, what you got some sort of death wish or something?"

"No, it's not that" Dean smiled shaking his head.

"Then what's it like?" Sam asked him.

"Sam-"

"No tell us" I cut in making him look at us since we deserved to know.

"We trap a crossroads demon, trick it, try to welch our way out of the deal in any way, you die" he finally replied pointing at Sam with the last bit. "Okay, you die…those are the terms, there's no way out of it, if you try to find a way so help me god I'm gonna stop you" I frowned looking at Sam and we shared a look.

"How could you make that deal Dean?" Sam asked him while I moved my eyes to the ground.

"Cause I couldn't live with you dead, couldn't do it" Dean replied and I shook my head walking off towards the Impala.

"So what, now I live and you die?" I heard Sam ask him.

"That's the general idea, yeah" I closed my eyes fighting off the tears that were finally threatening to fall down and I was letting them finally letting myself cry for the fact that Dean was going to hell no matter what.

* * *

**Dean's POV**

I watched Evie pass me heading to the car seeing the tears before she passed me and wanted to comfort her but knew it wasn't what she wanted so I watched her go before I turned back to Sam when he went on arguing.

"Yeah well you're a hypocrite Dean, how did you feel when dad sold his soul for you?" he asked and I frowned. "Cause I was there I remember, you were twisted and broken and now you go and do the same thing, to me, to Evie and your son" my eyes went over to where Eve was sitting in the car with her head lowered and I could see the silent sobs shaking through her. "What you did was selfish" he added making me turn back to face him.

"Yeah, you're right it was selfish but I'm okay with that"

"I'm not" he shot back.

"Tough, after everything I've done for this family I think I'm entitled" I argued staring at him. "Truth is I'm tired, Sam, I don't know it's like there's a light at the end of the tunnel"

"It's hellfire Dean" he argued making me frown.

"Whatever you're alive, I feel good…for the first time in a long time, I got a year to live Sam I'd like to make the most of it, so what do you say we kill some evil sons of bitches and we raise a little hell, huh?" I told him then turned and headed towards the Impala.

"You're unbelievable" I heard him spit.

"Very true" I smiled getting into the drivers seat and looked up at the rearview mirror seeing Evie doing everything she could to avoid looking at me which made me frown but I deserved whatever treatment she dished out so I wasn't going to talk until she was ready to talk.

Sam got in and looked back at her but she didn't even look up at him which told me how pissed and upset she was so I started the car and started to drive turning up the music a little having a feeling it was going to be a long and silent ride.

* * *

**A/N: I do not know when the next update will be so must ask you to please be patient with me and I will try to update as soon as I can. **


End file.
